Sing: Ante un terror indescriptible
by DjTheWolfe
Summary: Una vida que comenzaba a ir sobre ruedas: una pareja perfecta, un sueño cumplido, cientos de admiradores. Sin embargo, algo comenzó a afectar todo, algo que no quería alejarse y que constantemente acechaba, algo que hacía temer y temblar. Tal vez solo fueran tontos pensamientos ¿Pero que tal si es que aquello era real? Secuela de "Sing: Ash y Johnny, una impensada relación"
1. Palabras del Autor

**Palabras del Autor**

Tal y como está en la descripción, este fanfic corresponde a la secuela de mi fanfic "Sing: Ash y Johnny, una impensada relación", si no la has leído, te recomiendo de manera completamente encarecida que lo hagas, ya que podrías no sorprenderte si es que primero lees éste. La trama del primer fanfic era para un público más general, pero para esta secuela he decidido que haya una trama para un público algo más maduro, aunque manteniendo una trama considerablemente amigable como en el primer fanfic. Mediante esta frase has quedado ya advertido ;) . Personalmente no me gusta dejar catalogada esta historia con "Contenido Adulto" ya que cada uno es responsable de lo que lee, pero debo seguir las reglas impuestas. Espero, sin embargo, que sientas deseos de continuar leyendo los próximos capítulos y que los disfrutes conforme los siga publicando.

Sin más rodeos, se da el puntapié inicial a este nuevo fanfic.

Dj.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un gorila y una puercoespín, ésa era la pareja que se había formado y que habitaba uno de los tantos edificios de la ciudad, para algunos anticuados tal vez una relación entre dos animales de diferentes especies podía ser algo impensado o mal visto, pero, con toda franqueza, a aquel gorila y a aquella puercoespín les importaba absolutamente nada.

Ashley, o Ash para resumir, era el nombre de la puercoespín, Johnny el nombre del gorila, ambos se conocieron mientras participaban en el teatro Moon, en un comienzo ambos se veían como amigos, pero luego comenzaron a verse como algo más, algo que Johnny jamás había sentido antes en su vida, mientras que Ash dudaba de si eso era lo mismo que había sentido antes al conocer a su ex novio Lance. Una cálida sensación que ninguno de ellos quería dejar atrás y que causaba que no quisieran alejarse uno del otro.

Ambos eran dos jóvenes solitarios previo a todo lo ocurrido. Simplemente esa amistad era lo que estaba presente entre ambos en el teatro mientras preparaban sus respectivas presentaciones. Ella, en un comienzo, era vista como una adolescente rockera y rebelde, una mascarada que lentamente comenzó a removerse para que pudieran ver como es que realmente era. Johnny, por otra parte, era visto como el muchacho rudo de todo el grupo. Hijo de un conocido criminal, resultaba lógico que quienes lo supieran pensaban que él podía encontrarse en los mismos pasos que su padre, cuando la realidad era diametralmente opuesta; él era un muchacho amistoso, sensible y tímido, y muy pocas veces se enojaba. Ambos vivían sus respectivas vidas en silencio, él vivía en el garaje en el que vivió toda su vida, pero desde que su padre fue encarcelado se encontraba completamente solo. Ella, por su parte, se encontraba viviendo sola en su apartamento luego de que descubrió a su ex novio Lance engañándola con Becky, aquella puercoespín que luego la terminaría atacando y dejándola herida. Fueron todos esos eventos que terminaron por unirlos, en un comienzo se encontraron juntos mientras Johnny se encontraba protegiendo y consolando a Ash luego de esa paliza recibida, pero lentamente comenzó eso a cambiar, con el paso del tiempo ya no era necesario que estuviera Johnny junto a ella para protegerla, él ya podía irse, pero estaba esa extraña sensación que los mantenía juntos, una sensación que Johnny jamás había sentido, mientras que era una sensación que Ash había sentido antes, pero no podía estar seguro si es que realmente era eso lo que pensaba. Finalmente ambos lo supieron: Ambos se habían enamorado.

De eso ya había pasado un tiempo, tal vez un mes. Becky, la misma puercoespín que atacó a Ash, se encontraba cumpliendo su sentencia en la prisión femenina en el sector periférico de la ciudad, una sentencia que causaría que ella no fuera un peligro por los próximos cuatro años. Ash y Johnny eran ya sin dudas una hermosa pareja, tal vez eran de diferentes especies, pero poco importaba eso, si es que entre ambos sentían que había un amor absoluto y verdadero.

Ash y Johnny ya no eran dos jóvenes solitarios, ambos habían dejado atrás su soledad, cobijados ambos bajo el mismo techo, el apartamento en el que Ash vivió sola luego de haber echado a Lance después de haberla engañado con Becky se terminó convirtiendo en el hogar de ambos. Para demostrarle a Johnny que ese apartamento podía considerarlo su hogar fue que Ash decidió hacer algunos cambios: En primer lugar, ella se encargó de hacer averiguaciones para que reemplazaran la bañera que había en el apartamento por una más grande, para que de esa manera Johnny se sintiera más a gusto. De la misma manera, esta vez entre ambos, compraron una cama para el apartamento, una cama que fuera más grande que la que Ash tenía, para que de esa manera ambos pudieran dormir juntos y de manera más cómoda.

Ambos ya intentaban dejar atrás el pasado que ocurrió entre ambos, sin embargo, eso no era fácil. Ash ya sabía que Johnny la amaba de verdad, lo mismo que ella a él, pero a pesar de que ella se sentía totalmente segura y amada por él, no podía dejar de pensar en la traumática experiencia que le tocó vivir, aquella en donde Becky la atacó y casi termina matándola. El juicio realizado contra Becky fue algo en lo que estuvieron tal vez algunas pocas horas, pero el verla a ella, con su brazo enyesado, recuerdo del enfrentamiento, y varias veces poniéndose a gritar en el banquillo la aterró. De no ser por Johnny, quien estuvo junto a ella todo ese tiempo se mantenía rodeada por su brazo, tal vez habría sido peor. En el momento en que el juez declaró culpable a Becky la hizo sentir muchísimo más tranquila, aunque tristemente fue una tranquilidad bastante efímera al haber oído que la sentencia solamente sería de 4 años.

Becky estaba en prisión, pero no por eso se mantenía tranquila ¿Qué tal si la liberaban antes? ¿Qué tal si escapaba? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ya no esté tras los muros de la prisión? Johnny estaba junto a ella, sabía que era capaz de hacer lo imposible por protegerla, pero eso no impedía que se aterrara al pensar o imaginar aquellas situaciones.

Aquella en donde Becky y Ash volverían a estar frente a frente.

"Becky podría volver" pensaba Ash aterrada

¿Realmente lo haría?


	3. Capítulo 1: Necesito ayuda

**Capítulo 1: Necesito ayuda**

Ash no podía mantenerse tranquila. El asiento de plástico en el que se encontraba sentada era bastante rígido, éste se encontraba empotrado a la pared. Sus piernas no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo y éstas se movían durante algunos instantes. En sus manos tenía una revista pero se encontraba enrollada y la sostenía firmemente con sus manos. Frente a ella la puerta aún se mantenía cerrada. Ella era la única que se encontraba esperando, el resto de los asientos se encontraban vacíos, mas no era la única que estaba ahí. Se encontraba en la sala de espera, y junto a la puerta que esperaba que se abriera se encontraba una cabra detrás de su escritorio, trabajaba ahí como secretaria y miraba silenciosamente algunos cuadernos donde había anotado la hora de los próximos pacientes.

"No sé qué decir" pensaba Ash muy nerviosa "No sé si habrá sido buena idea haber venido"

Sentía que su estómago le comenzaba a doler, mecánicamente comenzó a sobárselo con sus manos, esto después de dejar la revista en la mesa junto a su asiento, lleno de otras revistas que habían permanecido ahí desde hace ya mucho tiempo, una de esas estaba fechada hace varios años. Tristemente no había ninguna revista de música, había tan solo revistas aburridísimas de chismes de quienes aparecían en televisión, hablando de sus bodas, parejas y vacaciones pasadas, ella solo había tomado una para intentar pensar en algo más, pero solo hojeó algunas páginas antes de aburrirse. Casualmente encontró en la que había hojeado, y demostrando además lo vieja que era esa revista, la crítica que había recibido "Guerra de desgaste" una de las obras presentadas en el teatro Moon hace ya más de 2 años, una crítica que le dio una de cuatro estrellas.

La secretaria ya había terminado de escribir en uno de los cuadernos junto a ella, ahora había sacado un tejido de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se había puesto a tejer. "Tal vez sea de su propia lana" pensó Ash sin quererlo. Ninguna de ellas hablaba entre sí.

Hacía unos 15 minutos Ash había llegado hasta el octavo piso del edificio en el que se encontraba. Vio varias puertas a lo largo de todo el pasillo al bajarse del ascensor, se acercó nerviosamente a la puerta que tenía el número 802. Tocó el timbre que estaba junto a esta puerta el cual ella escuchó fuertemente, un par de segundos después la cabra abrió la puerta, la cabra le preguntó amablemente que era lo que necesitaba, ante lo cual Ash, visiblemente nerviosa, logró decir mediante una voz algo avergonzada y con unos pocos balbuceos, que había pedido una hora y que la citaron a las 2 de la tarde de aquél día, o sea en unos 15 minutos más. La cabra la reconoció al decirle su nombre y la dejó pasar. Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la sala de espera, consistente en un pasillo en donde se veían tres puertas. Una de ellas estaba abierta, logrando ver que era una pequeña cocina. Detrás de la segunda puerta había un baño, el cual Ash usó apenas entró para poder refrescarse su rostro e intentar removerse un poco el sudor que había en su frente. Luego de salir la cabra le pidió que se sentara y esperara a que saliera el paciente que se encontraba dentro, cosa que Ash asintió.

El dolor de estómago que Ash sentía no era por algún problema digestivo, sino que era por nervios, se notaba visiblemente nerviosa. Agradecía mentalmente el que ella fuera la única paciente que se encontraba en la sala de espera. No le importaba la presencia de la secretaria ahí, ya era común para ella ver cientos de otros pacientes, tal vez mucho más nerviosos de lo que ella estaba en esos momentos.

De repente levantó la vista, frente a ella escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, de ahí salió una coneja de color blanco, tal vez de la misma edad de Ash, quizás un poco menor. Lo primero que esta coneja vio al salir fue a Ash, causando que de inmediato girara la vista con algo de vergüenza y se acercara hacia la secretaria, quien acababa de dejar su tejido al lado y tomó uno de los cuadernos y un lápiz, seguramente para anotar la próxima hora de la coneja. Ash no se encontraba viéndolas a ellas, sino a la felina que acababa de acercarse y quedar bajo el marco de la puerta y que se encontraba mirándola amistosamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ashley? – preguntó esta felina

En ese instante Ash sintió como es que su corazón saltaba enormemente por los nervios recibidos y sintió que nuevamente comenzó a aparecer una nueva capa de sudor en su frente. Asintió.

\- Entonces pasa – dijo amablemente

Ésta era una felina, pero no una gata, de haber sido una gata habría sido del mismo tamaño que ella, tal vez un poco más alta, pero esta felina parecía ser una pantera, era mucho más alta que lo que era Ash, pero parecía irradiar confianza. Ash se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, la pantera se hizo a un lado para que pasara, cerrando la puerta cuando Ash ingresó.

La secretaria se encargaría después de arrojar a la basura las púas que habían quedado sobre el asiento en el que Ash se sentó.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Ash se encontraba viviendo en un paraíso, habían pasado tan solo un par de semanas después del gran show que habían todos presentado en el teatro Moon y todo parecía ir perfecto en su vida. Era frecuente que cuando llegara al apartamento se encontrara que habían llegado más cartas de admiradores. Originalmente éstas, junto a todas las demás cartas destinadas al resto del grupo, llegaban al teatro, pero Buster se había encargado que, mientras estuvieran en el receso de un mes que les otorgó, éstas fueran enviadas a sus respectivos hogares para que no se acumularan en el teatro. Un gesto agradecido por todos, quienes vieron aumentada su correspondencia con agradables palabras de admiración enormemente. Ash siempre sonreía al ver una nueva carta en la casilla de su apartamento. Además de las cartas, se sentía mucho mejor al haberse reconciliado con sus padres, algo que no había podido creer capaz antes, pero lo más importante de todo, se sentía absolutamente feliz al sentirse acompañada del novio perfecto, Johnny era aquél novio, y era todo lo que ella siempre había querido. Él la amaba por cómo era realmente, no tenía que aparentar algo más para ser querida, era cariñoso con ella, la estimaba y se preocupaba por ella. Era alguien romántico con ella y siempre la sorprendía de una u otra manera. Ambos habían comenzado a vivir juntos en su apartamento. Extraoficialmente, antes de convertirse en una pareja, él se quedó ahí para cuidarla luego de los ataques recibidos de parte de la loca novia de su ex novio, pero Ash lo invitó a quedarse con ella después de que su amor terminara finalmente siendo revelado, cosa que Johnny aceptó de inmediato.

Por su parte, Johnny también sentía que vivía en un paraíso. De la misma manera que Ash, él también se encontraba recibiendo muchas cartas de admiradores, cartas que Ash le entregaba al sacar todas las cartas que había en la casilla. Se encontraba viviendo con la chica que amaba profundamente, su primera novia, tenía sentimientos de felicidad jamás experimentados en toda su vida. Pero además, durante esos días, había recibido una noticia que lo emocionó enormemente de parte de su padre: En la última visita que había ido a hacerle a la prisión, le dijo que, gracias a la investigación realizada durante tanto tiempo, por fin se logró determinar que en todos los robos que habían perpetrado o que habían intentado perpetrar no causaron ningún homicidio, causando que fuera elegible para intentar obtener libertad condicional. Aquel día Johnny se fue con la noticia de que en cualquier momento su padre podría salir bajo palabra, cosa que lo emocionaba muchísimo.

Ash y Johnny, durante ese tiempo de descanso, se hicieron muy unidos, ambos, sin buscarlo, habían formado un buen dúo, ella tocando su guitarra y él tocando su teclado, de vez en cuando se ponían a ensayar juntos, o de vez en cuando se quedaban juntos, abrazados, viendo alguna película en la televisión, o simplemente salían de paseo juntos.

Uno de aquellos días, una petición de Ash, bastante sorpresiva, causó mucha sorpresa en Johnny; a primera hora de la mañana, mientras ambos se encontraban desayunando, Ash miró a Johnny mientras lo veía comer su cereal, cuando él levantó la vista para ver los hermosos ojos azules de la puercoespín fue que Ash tomó la palabra.

\- Johnny… - comenzó diciendo

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó él, mirándola con una sonrisa

\- ¿Podrías…? – lo dijo con algo de vergüenza, debido a que tal vez era algo que Johnny no esperaría - ¿Enseñarme a andar en patineta?

De inmediato Johnny la miró con los ojos muy abiertos bastante sorprendido por su petición, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreírle.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió – será divertido

Ash rió suavemente. En realidad andar en patineta no era algo que ella tuviera interés en hacer con anterioridad, pero el haber visto a Johnny viajando en su patineta algunas veces y mirando la patineta que Johnny siempre dejaba junto a la puerta, apoyada en la misma pared donde Ash colocaba su estuche de guitarra, fue que finalmente le causó un interés en aprender a usar una.

Ese día comenzó siendo muy divertido, Ash y Johnny se fueron caminando en dirección al parque. El día había amanecido totalmente despejado, se encontraba soleado y se sentía una agradable temperatura cuando salieron al apartamento. Johnny se fue sosteniendo la patineta con su brazo derecho, mientras que con su mano izquierda iba sosteniendo la mano de Ash. El tramo desde el apartamento hasta el parque era de una media hora, pero demoraron una hora en llegar, esto debido a que, por acuerdo mutuo, y además de que frecuentemente se detenían para besarse en la calle, pasaron al supermercado Roc's frente al parque, donde compraron un casco para Ash; al recién comenzar a usar una patineta era bastante probable que se cayera. El casco que compraron era color blanco, no era su color favorito, pero cascos de su talla no habían muchos, y el único que quedaba y que era de su talla era color rosa, por lo que prefirió de inmediato el blanco. Era llamativo que cuando se ponía el casco muchas de las púas de su cabeza se aplastaran y se cruzaran con las de su espalda.

\- Parece como si recién me hubiera levantado – bromeó ella al verse sus púas tan desordenadas ante un espejo que había ahí

Johnny asintió, ya que en realidad lucía bastante parecida a cuando se levantaba.

\- Pero será por tu seguridad – le dijo riendo

\- Lo sé – bufó al verse nuevamente ante el espejo, pero sin estar enojada

Además del casco Johnny compró un par de botellas de gaseosa, para que ambos pudieran refrescarse en algún momento de descanso.

En el parque comenzaron las lecciones, Johnny había procurado ser un buen maestro, así que sería totalmente paciente con Ash, lo primero que le intentó enseñar fue a mantener el equilibrio sostenida en un pie mientras avanzaba al impulsarse con el otro. En un comienzo fue algo complicado para Ash, Johnny lo hacía parecer tan fácil pero no lo era en realidad. El primer rato solo fueron varias caídas, afortunadamente para Ash muchas veces sus púas funcionaron como amortiguadores, causando que no se dañara gravemente, tan solo una vez sus púas no amortiguaron la caída al caer casi de cara, pero esa vez el casco fue quien la protegió, cayó de manera suave de todos modos, así que siguió empeñada en intentar equilibrarse. Tan sólo en que Ash lograra avanzar un par de metros bien equilibrada y con más seguridad tardaron toda la mañana. Cuando Ash finalmente logró sentirse más segura en eso fue que Johnny le dijo a Ash que descansara un rato. Ambos se sentaron en una banca, la que estaba ubicada junto al estanque del parque, Johnny sacó las botellas de soda y le entregó una a Ash. Ash se encontraba algo sudada, pero a Johnny no le importó y la abrazó y besó mientras le entregaba la soda, correspondiendo Ash casi al instante.

Ash se encontraba respirando con algo de esfuerzo, para ella no era común hacer tanto ejercicio de esa manera, pero se sentía satisfecha de ver que había podido hacer algo que no creía antes de hacer.

Fue entonces que comenzó el quiebre de esa vida perfecta que Ash sentía que estaba viviendo.

El teléfono de Johnny de pronto comenzó a sonar, él lo sacó del bolsillo y miró el número de la pantalla.

\- No sé de quién será – comentó al ver aquel número que jamás había visto antes, deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla y se lo acercó a su oído - ¿Hola?

Mientras Johnny hablaba, Ash se quitó su casco, de inmediato las púas de su cabeza volvieron a su posición normal. Sentía una gran sensación de frescura al verse libre de ese apretado casco, y bebió un sorbo de su soda con mucha satisfacción. Miró entonces a su novio, él seguía con su llamada, Ash se preguntó quién sería, pero se pronto ella sintió un tipo de alerta al ver la cara que ponía. Johnny ya dejó de sonreír y en cambio se puso a mirar con algo de seriedad hacia el estanque frente a ellos. Empuñó la mano con la que no sostenía el teléfono y se sostuvo el mentón con ella, ya sin sonreír.

\- Está bien – respondió él – hasta mañana

Y cortó la llamada. Ash ya se había comenzado a preocupar un poco al ver a Johnny estando así.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó

Johnny acababa de recibir la llamada que le habían anunciado hacía un tiempo atrás después del ataque de Becky.

\- Mañana comienza el juicio contra Becky – explicó él – nos pidieron que fuéramos a dar nuestros testimonios

Lentamente la sonrisa de Ash comenzó a borrarse al oír ese anuncio. Su vista se dirigió hacia el estanque. Ella también esperaba saber sobre el inicio del juicio; tendría que volver a recordar las agresiones, ataques y amenazas recibidas por esa puercoespín. Durante esos días junto a Johnny, más el show presentado con tanto éxito, logró que dejara de pensar en esos ataques que casi le cuestan su vida, pero el tener que volver a recordarlos le hacía volver a sentir aquella extraña sensación que llegó a sentir en aquellos instantes, pero por sobre todo, comenzaba a sentir un terror inmenso al recordar la cara de desquiciada de Becky que se cernía sobre ella en el momento de máxima debilidad. Recordar esa cara de locura en el momento que la tenía acorralada en la pared, mientras ella estaba a punto de darle el golpe final con su bate, el cual sujetaba aunque su brazo se encontrara fracturado y sonriéndole con una cara que la aterraba incluso al pensar en ella.

\- Está bien – dijo ella

Hasta entonces la idea de ambos era seguir practicando, ya que se encontraban solamente en un descanso, pero aquella llamada terminó por arruinar todo, Johnny notó que aquella noticia afectó a Ash, por lo cual decidió preguntarle si quería mejor regresar al apartamento, cosa que ella asintió silenciosamente.

l

l

l

l

l

El juicio terminó siendo algo a lo que ella realmente no quería ir, no quería volver a ver a Becky, ni siquiera quería volver a ver su rostro bañado en locura, lo que más quería era estar lejos de ella. Pero, en base a ese último argumento, era que se armó de valor para ir al tribunal junto a Johnny.

Afortunadamente para Ash, ella dio su testimonio mientras Becky se encontraba en otra sala, así que no tuvo que volver a verse frente a frente, pero si la volvió a ver cuando volvió al estrado, pero ella ya se encontraba en una zona segura, lejos de donde pudiera verla, detrás de una zona que las separaba por un grueso cristal. Desde ahí, y con Johnny sentado junto a ella, tomando sus manos mientras Becky seguía intentando defenderse con absurdos argumentos. Lo que entonces Ash más temía era que la declararan loca y la llevaran a una institución mental, con lo cual podría ser liberada antes o incluso podría escapar de ahí para intentar vengarse de ella, Johnny se mantenía a su lado y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza al verla temblando o incluso con amagos de llanto. Para ambos fue un gran alivio en el momento que el juez la declaró sana mentalmente y fue sentenciada a una prisión normal. El ver cómo es que los guardias se la llevaban, a pesar de seguir gritando como desaforada al juez, fue una sensación de mucha tranquilidad para ella.

Al menos por el momento.

Sin embargo, y tristemente para ella, el sólo recordar a Becky, el sólo pensar que volvería a ser libre, e incluso el pensar que podría escapar de la prisión, causaba que internamente comenzara lentamente a sentir angustia y preocupación.

No tardó mucho en imaginarse a Becky en todas partes: Más de alguna vez, al ingresar al apartamento y a pesar de que ya habían cambiado la cerradura y que Becky estaba en prisión, su corazón latía con prisa al imaginársela abalanzándose sobre ella con un bate o quizás con un cuchillo en el momento que entrara. Aquella pesadilla, en donde oyó la voz de Becky cuando llamó a la pizzería, sólo fue la primera. Una larga lista de más pesadillas se le fueron acumulando luego de eso, para tan solo despertarse, con un sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo y su corazón latiendo fuertemente, e intentando calmarse al acurrucarse junto a Johnny, quien dormía plácidamente junto a ella.

Johnny notaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal con Ash luego de unos días. Ash no quería preocuparlo así que no le decía nada, pero Johnny notaba bien que a ella le ocurría algo que no quería revelar; no se veía tan despierta, tenía grandes ojeras, parecía que temblaba muchas veces, y por sobre todo, parecía ser tremendamente cautelosa en los momentos que tenía que abrir alguna puerta. Más de alguna vez le preguntó si es que necesitaba ayuda, podía comprender que alguien que sufre un trauma podría quedar con secuelas si es que no se trataba, pero ella rechazaba cualquier ayuda una y otra vez, diciendo que todo estaría bien, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Ash comenzó a empeorar. Comenzó a encerrarse cada vez que Johnny tenía que salir, no le pedía si podía acompañarlo o si podía quedarse con ella, lo que menos quería era preocuparlo. Luego de un beso y un abrazo de despedida, todo normal para ambos, ella corría a cerrar bien todas las ventanas y le ponía el seguro a la puerta. Su corazón latía fuertemente al escuchar que sonaba el teléfono, aunque se calmaba al ver que el teléfono del cual provenía la llamada era de sus padres o el de Johnny o de alguno de sus amigos del teatro. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que más hacía mientras Johnny no estaba terminó siendo el arrojar a la basura todas las púas que se encontraban repartidas por todo el apartamento y que de vez en cuando se le caían de su cuerpo, Johnny algunas veces lo notaba, pero ella decía como pretexto que las estaba mudando, pero en realidad eso no era cierto; desde que comenzó a sentirse perseguida por Becky, aun estando en prisión, y aun estando pensando argumentos absurdos encontrándose de esa manera totalmente tensionada y estresada, su cuerpo comenzó a soltar muchas púas por todos lados.

Finalmente Ash no pudo más; una noche, ella se encontraba sola en el apartamento, Johnny había ido a ver a su padre a prisión, él se encontraba bastante emocionado al saber que las posibilidades de que saliera con libertad condicional se hacían cada vez más y más reales. Ash se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala, ya se encontraba algo más tranquila, ya estaba comenzando a sentir somnolencia y sentía que estaba a poco de irse a dormir. Johnny llegaría más o menos a esa hora, ella lo sabía bien, sin embargo, jamás pudo explicarse la reacción que aquella noche tuvo. De pronto escuchó cómo es que una llave había sido introducida a la puerta principal del apartamento y se intentaba abrir, pero no cedió. A continuación escuchó que una segunda llave era introducida, ésta era para poder quitar el seguro de la puerta desde afuera. Era Johnny, solamente él y Ash tenían una llave para quitar el seguro.

Ash se levantó alarmada, su lado racional le decía que era Johnny, y lo sabía muy bien, pero no pudo explicarse como es que su lado lleno de angustia y preocupación le sugería que tal vez podría ser Becky, que logró conseguirse una llave para el seguro y estaba comenzando a ingresar al apartamento, lo peor fue que a ese lado fue el que dominó sus acciones. Sintió entonces como es que un miedo indescriptible la comenzaba a invadir, sentía que estaba a punto de ser atacada nuevamente y no podría escapar de eso. Desesperada tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano, un florero de porcelana de unos 20 centímetros de alto que estaba colocado en un estante cerca de la puerta. La luz del pasillo se encontraba encendida, Ash había quedado petrificada junto a la puerta, aterrándose al ver cómo es que la puerta se abría y la imagen de Becky ingresando al apartamento aparecía frente a sus ojos. Ash se encontraba con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas en ese momento. Sostuvo fuertemente el florero en su mano y lo estrelló fuertemente en la cabeza de esa puercoespín.

En ese momento, el grito de dolor proveniente de la puerta hizo reaccionar a Ash: Becky no estaba frente a ella, ella era la única puercoespín que había ahí, pero quien estaba frente a ella era a quien más amaba en su vida, Johnny estaba frente a ella, se acababa de llevar sus manos al costado de su cabeza, en donde el florero se había estrellado y quebrado mientras gemía de dolor. El piso se había llenado de porcelana rota, y del agua y la flor que estaba dentro del florero. Fue entonces ahí que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó sus manos a su rostro, comenzando a llorar por haberle hecho daño a quién más amaba en su vida.

Johnny jamás había esperado que Ash tuviera esa reacción. Ese golpe en su cabeza le dolió y al retirar su mano de la zona golpeada vio como es que había un rastro de sangre. La reacción de Ash era algo que jamás esperaría de ella, por lo que podía de inmediato descartar que Ash quisiera atacarlo, más lo confirmó al ver a Ash cayendo al piso y llorando, arrepentida de su acción, mientras más púas caían al suelo junto a ella, dándose cuenta por fin la verdadera razón del por qué es que su novia las soltaba.

A pesar de que su cabeza aún le dolía y sentía que algo de sangre se le deslizaba por su cabeza, se acercó a Ash y la abrazó fuertemente, de inmediato ella lo rodeó lo más que pudo con sus brazos. Johnny tuvo cuidado de no tocarla con su mano manchada con sangre. Ash lloraba fuertemente mientras su rostro se encontraba contra el pecho de Johnny, desahogándose sin controlarlo.

Cuando por fin sus lágrimas por fin lograron agotarse, y ya un poco más calmada finalmente logró decir las palabras que no quería decir antes.

\- Necesito ayuda

l

l

l

l

l

l

La consulta a la que acababa de entrar Ash debía ser de unos 4 metros de largo por 4 de ancho, había una ventana que daba hacia la ladera de una de las colinas de la ciudad. En la oficina había un sillón y un sofá, uno frente al otro. Junto al sillón había una mesita llena de papeles, mientras que en la pared opuesta a la ventana había un mueble con una puerta deslizante cerrada. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas con un color crema mientras que el piso era de cerámica blanca.

Ash se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó en él, al mismo tiempo que la pantera se sentaba en el sillón, tomó unas hojas en blanco y un lápiz. Durante todo ese momento se mostraba con una amable sonrisa mirando a la temerosa puercoespín. Acercó su lápiz al papel y entonces le consultó:

\- ¿Es primera vez que tomas terapia?

(… continuará)


	4. Capítulo 2: Pasado y futuro

**Capítulo 2: Pasado y futuro**

\- ¿Sus nombres cuáles son?

\- Ashley

\- Johnny

El maître que hizo esta pregunta era un simio ubicado en un podio, del cual abrió el enorme libro que había sobre él llegando a la página previamente marcada con un separador en forma de un calamar azul, similar a los que se encontraban en adornando las paredes del lugar. Miró cada uno de los nombres anotados guiándose con uno de sus dedos.

\- Johnny…. Ashley… Johnny… Ashley – se le oía susurrar mientras su dedo avanzaba por la página

Se encontraban en el interior del restaurante Les Calmars, uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de toda la ciudad. Buster había citado a todos para aquél día a una comida, en la cual, según sus palabras, diría un anuncio importante con respecto al futuro de las actividades a realizar en el teatro Moon. Recién comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo se comenzaba ya a tornar algo anaranjado, una fresca brisa comenzaba ya a sentirse. A espaldas del maître estaba uno de los enormes estanques llenos de calamares, Ash se veía algo inquieta al ver los enormes ojos de los calamares más cercanos a ellos, mirando desde una mayor altura y con curiosidad lo que el maître se encontraba intentando encontrar en el libro, causando que apretara más la mano de Johnny, lo cual él correspondió al apretar un poco más la de la puercoespín.

\- Muy bien – dijo finalmente el simio – aquí están sus nombres. Vayan al salón 2 por ese pasillo

Señaló hacia el pasillo que se encontraba hacia la derecha, el cual era uno bastante largo en el cual se veían 4 puertas distintas, cada una de ellas tenía un número.

\- Gracias – le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, comenzando a caminar hacia el inicio de ese pasillo

Ash no le temía a los calamares, pero era algo inquietante estar cerca de uno y que éste se encontrara mirándola con sus enormes ojos abiertos, la hacían sentir un poco nerviosa y por eso es que prefería mantenerse mirando hacia el frente mientras avanzaban. Lo único que entonces ahí oían era el sonido de los comensales moviendo sus cubiertos o ligeras conversaciones entre quienes compartían mesa. Esa atmósfera tranquila se interrumpió de pronto.

\- ¡HOLA! ¡POR FIN LLEGARON!

De inmediato todos quienes tenían vista hacia el pasillo miraron hacia él, todos ellos lograron ver al pequeño koala que acababa de abrir la puerta y saludar fuertemente al gorila y la puercoespín que se disponían a abrir esa misma puerta. Él giró la vista hacia el pasillo y miró a los comensales que lo miraban con algo de molestia, acabándose recién de dar cuenta el fuerte saludo que acababa de realizar.

\- Pasen, pasen – le dijo a Ash y Johnny, esta vez casi murmurando, notoriamente avergonzado

Ash y Johnny entraron, intentando ahogar la risa que por poco sale de cada uno de sus labios al ver aquella incómoda escena. Buster permaneció un poco asomado por la puerta.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! – gritó fuertemente antes de cerrar con un portazo

El salón en el que se encontraban era un salón exclusivo en donde comerían en privado. Apenas entraron vieron la gran mesa que se encontraba en su interior, el piso tenía una enorme alfombra y el lugar estaba adornado con muchas plantas y pinturas. También notaron que no fueron los primeros del grupo en llegar. Además de Buster y la señorita Crawly habían llegado Eddie, Rosita y Pete. La mesa aún no tenía comida, pero cada uno de ellos se encontraba sentado en ella, una mesa adornada con un mantel, platos vacíos en cada uno de los puestos y un par de floreros más unos jarros de agua y algunos vasos, todos ellos ya tenían un vaso a medio beber frente a ellos.

Todos se saludaron muy animadamente entre sí; era la primera vez que se reunían todos después del día que Buster leyó la crítica del show. Cada uno había pasado esas semanas en sus respectivas actividades personales y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en reunirse, a lo más alguna que otra llamada telefónica, todos se encontraban bastante expectantes de la noticia que diría Buster, pero para ello había que esperar a que llegara el resto del grupo.

Meena fue la siguiente en llegar, tal vez unos 15 minutos después de Ash y Johnny. Gunter fue el último en llegar, unos 5 minutos después de Meena.

Fue entonces que Buster, colocándose de pie en su asiento, tomó la palabra.

\- Amigos – comenzó diciendo – es una grata noticia ver que todos nos encontramos reunidos.

Meena era quien se había sentado al extremo opuesto de la mesa, a su derecha se habían sentado Pete, Johnny y Ash, a la izquierda estaba Rosita, Gunter, Eddie y la señorita Crawly. El espacio de Buster correspondía al que estaba junto a Ash.

\- … sé que cada uno ha tenido distintas cosas que hacer en estos días – continuó diciendo – pero espero que también hayan podido descansar, ya que necesito saber si es que se encuentran listos y dispuestos para un próximo show

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, volver a participar en un show era lo que todos querían, recordar cada uno la emoción de un teatro lleno, haciendo una gran presentación y recibiendo una lluvia de aplausos era una sensación indescriptible, una sensación que todos querían volver a tener al hacer lo que cada uno amaba.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo el koala con bastante optimismo – sabía que todos estarían completamente dispuestos a regresar. El próximo show será en 6 semanas más a partir de hoy

Todos asintieron al oír la fecha dicha por Buster, sería tiempo suficiente de ensayos y preparaciones de nuevas rutinas para cada uno.

\- Sé que en todo ese tiempo cada uno podrá preparar una nueva presentación que sea espectacular, para entonces sé que se les ocurrirán grandes ideas que serán expresadas de la mejor manera en el escenario. Espero que logren pensar en alguna idea ingeniosa y sorpresiva

Miró a su izquierda, directamente a Ash y a Johnny.

\- Recordemos el ejemplo de estos dos tórtolos en la presentación – dijo él, ante la sorpresiva mirada de ellos – hasta el día de la presentación nadie supo que ellos participarían juntos, y eso terminó siendo lo más aplaudido de todo el show…

Miró entonces al resto de la mesa, casi llevándose una de sus manos a su boca al pensar que con esa expresión podía pasar a llevar al resto del grupo.

\- … sin ofender – les dijo al resto

Pero rápidamente volvió a dirigir sus miradas a Ash y a Johnny, quienes se habían tomado de sus manos discretamente ante el halago de Buster.

\- ¿Podrían volver a intentarlo? – preguntó él, esperanzadamente - ¿Podrían volver a presentarse juntos?

Ash y Johnny se miraron de reojo, de inmediato una mueca de sonrisa pareció asomarse en cada uno de sus rostros involuntariamente ambos apretaron un poco más la mano del otro.

\- ¡Claro! – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Muy bien – dijo sonriendo – sé que en este tiempo ambos lograrán algo genial

Justo en ese instante todos escucharon que la puerta era golpeada desde el exterior, causando que Buster saltara desde su silla y se acercara a ella. Vieron entonces que un mesero, un simio igual al maître pero usando un uniforme distinto, entraba empujando un carrito con un gran recipiente para sopa sobre él junto a un cucharón. Rápidamente pasó por cada uno de los puestos, llenando cada uno de los platos vacíos con una humeante y apetitosa sopa de vegetales.

\- Gracias – susurraba cada uno cuando el mesero llenaba cada uno de sus platos

Cuando terminó de llenar cada uno de los platos volvió a empujar el carro y volvió a salir, cerrando la puerta del salón tras de sí. Entonces cada uno de ellos comenzó a beber su sopa silenciosamente, comenzando así la cena.

Durante el resto de la comida todos hablaron animadamente de distintos temas, algunos relacionados al show, ya sea el pasado o el que ocurriría en seis semanas más, o simplemente hablaron de distintas cosas ocurridas en las últimas semanas. Rosita habló un rato de sus hijos, hablaba de la semana de vacaciones que ellos tendrían en una semana más, con la consiguiente posibilidad que tuviera que llevarlos alguna vez al teatro en plenos ensayos. Meena habló sobre el día que uno de sus vecinos le pidió que le cantara el cumpleaños feliz a uno de sus hijos en su fiesta. Eddie habló sobre el contrato que obtuvo en uno de los clubes nocturnos más importantes de la ciudad; su aporte en el show había sido tan bien recibido que no tardó mucho en recibir una oferta de trabajo de ahí, siendo esa la razón por la que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba contratado en un trabajo, habiendo estado ahí los últimos fines de semana encargándose de la ambientación, música y luces. Ash y Johnny hablaron sobre el viaje que habían hecho a la ciudad natal de Ash para conocer a sus padres.

\- ¿Pasó la prueba con ellos? – le preguntó Gunter a Ash bromeando

Eso causó que estallaran varias carcajadas en la mesa, causando que la atmósfera fuera muy relajada y distendida. Sin embargo, sobre algo no se comentó ni una sola vez: Becky ni ningún tema relacionado a eso. Ni Ash y Johnny sabían si es que alguno de ellos estaba enterado sobre el juicio a esa puercoespín o con respecto a los ataques que Ash recibió, eso siempre se mantuvo en secreto y afortunadamente no logró ser detectado por los medios de comunicación, logrando de esta manera evitar que más animales lo supieran.

l

l

l

l

l

Había pasado una semana desde que Ash comenzó a ir a terapia, y fue gracias a ella que había logrado superar algunos de sus problemas. La primera sesión fue la más vergonzosa para Ash. La pantera que era su psicóloga se comportó muy amablemente con ella. Ash no se sentía segura de decirle todos aquellos miedos y pensamientos que comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza durante todos esos días a alguien que acababa de conocer. La pantera fue tremendamente paciente, en ningún momento le pidió directamente que le dijera; eso era algo que la haría sentir peor.

l

l

l

l

l

Los primeros minutos, luego de aquella primera pregunta, la pantera intentó que Ash intentara explicarle lo que le ocurría, pero ella no se sentía muy bien, de alguna manera le avergonzaba decirle aquellos pensamientos que tal vez causarían que la pantera se riera de ella. Para entonces lo único que había escrito en el papel había sido el nombre de su paciente, la especie que era, su edad y el que era la primera vez que tomaba terapia.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – le preguntó

Ash asintió con la cabeza, tal vez al beber un poco de agua se sentiría algo más tranquila. La psicóloga entonces se puso de pie y se acercó al mueble cerrado del costado. Ash giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando la colina que se encontraba ahí, un camino asfaltado lograba verse por el costado, dirigiéndose a una gran casa casi en la cima.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo de pronto la pantera. Ash volteó y vio un vaso de agua frente a ella

\- Gracias – dijo recibiéndolo

La psicóloga dejó la botella de agua sobre el mueble, regresando ella al sillón y volviendo a tomar los papeles. Ash acercó el vaso a sus labios y bebió un par de sorbos mientras sus ojos se encontraban mirando el interior del vaso.

Entonces se detuvo.

Podía ver a la pantera a través del agua y el cristal del vaso, se veía de manera distorsionada, pero además de ella veía también el resto de agua en el interior de éste.

Recordó aquella noche en que golpeó a Johnny con el florero, recordó el rostro mojado y ensangrentado de Johnny cuando un trozo de la porcelana le laceró su piel. El agua en el vaso le recordó esa que mojó su chaqueta y mojó el piso.

Recordó el daño que le hizo a Johnny.

Recordar aquella escena, recordar a su propio brazo dirigiendo el florero hacia la cabeza de su amado novio, viéndolo a él gimiendo de dolor y sangrando profusamente la hizo estremecer fuertemente sobre ese sofá. Esa escena la hacía sentir culpable; él no merecía que le hiciera daño, no merecía que sufriera por culpa de las cosas y pensamientos que pasaban por su propia cabeza.

La psicóloga miró con más atención a Ash, ella ya tenía bastante experiencia en ver cuando alguien se iba a poner a llorar o a desahogarse, y se puso atenta cuando vio que Ash colocó el vaso en el piso, aún con algo de agua en su interior.

\- Está bien – dijo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse – hablaré ya

Ese fue un oportuno anuncio, ya que esa motivación, por decirle de alguna manera, fue suficiente para que Ash comenzara a decirle atropelladamente todo lo ocurrido con Becky, haciendo que la pantera escribiera lo más rápido posible en el papel, comenzando desde el día que atrapó a Lance engañándola con ella, hablando del día que la fue a atacar por primera vez, las amenazas que recibió y el día que casi la mata con el bate. Habló también del juicio y las pesadillas que comenzó a tener luego de ese día. Pesadillas que comenzaron a afectar su vida diaria, causando que comenzara a sentir miedo, a sentirse estresada y perder púas donde sea que estuviera. Para entonces sus ojos solamente se encontraban enrojecidos, pero aún no habían comenzado a salirle lágrimas, aunque éstas comenzaron a aparecer cuando mencionó su involuntaria agresión a Johnny. La psicóloga rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, volviendo a abrir el mueble y tomando una caja de pañuelos, la cual se la entregó inmediatamente a Ash. Ella de inmediato sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas, gimoteando silenciosamente.

Entonces por fin dejó de hablar.

Miró con algo de temor a la pantera a través de sus ojos llorosos, creyendo que, o se reiría de sus pensamientos o la juzgaría por haber golpeado a Johnny, pero nada de eso pasó, simplemente miraba muy serenamente hacia sus papeles, los cuales aún estaban siendo usados, anotando lo más rápido que podía algunos de los datos que Ash le había estado diciendo. Fue un gran alivio ver que, luego de haber terminado de escribir, la miró serenamente, sin reírse por esos pensamientos en su cabeza ni con enojo por la agresión.

\- Muchas veces ésta es la parte más difícil de toda la terapia – explicó – es difícil abrirse completamente con quien tienes en frente, pero ahora que ya pudiste hacerlo podremos proceder

Ash suspiró aliviada.

La terapia no sería tan terrible como pensaba.

l

l

l

l

l

\- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido – exclamó Buster – nos veremos en el teatro el lunes a primera hora

Todos se pusieron de pie, ya habían terminado de comer hacía tan solo un rato. La comida había resultado un gran éxito, todos habían vuelto a reunirse luego de tanto tiempo en una atmósfera relajada y habían ya comenzado a planear lo que sería el próximo show. Como postre habían comido un gran pastel de chocolate, del cual sobró mucho, por lo que cada uno se estaba yendo con un trozo adicional en el interior de un pequeño contenedor de poliestireno. Ash y Johnny fueron los últimos en irse del lugar, pero antes fueron detenidos por Buster.

\- Muchachos – les dijo antes que llegaran a la puerta – antes de que se fueran, quería preguntarles algo

\- ¿Qué cosa, señor Moon? – preguntó Johnny

El pequeño koala se acercó a ambos, quedaba a la altura de Ash, pero igual debía mirar a Johnny hacia arriba.

\- Bueno, ocurre que hace un par de días recibí una llamada – comenzó explicando – una llamada de la alcaldía de la ciudad. Me dijeron que en dos semanas iban a organizar un show de caridad en el parque de la ciudad, y para ello estaban buscando artistas que quisieran participar de manera solidaria… y me preguntaron por alguien del grupo que quisiera participar

Alternó la vista entre Ash y Johnny, ambos se encontraban tomados de sus manos frente a él.

\- ¿Les gustaría participar en el evento?

Buster sintió que podrían decir que no si es que pensaban en que tendrían que presentarse en ese show, al mismo tiempo que tenían que preparar sus nuevas rutinas.

\- Pero no es necesario que planeen una rutina nueva – explicó rápidamente – habrá una gran cantidad de distintos artistas y no es necesario que estén mucho tiempo, podrán hacer lo que hicieron en sus presentaciones pasadas. Ash, tú puedes cantar "Al fin" y tu canción del último show… aún no sé cómo se llama. Y tú Johnny podrías cantar "I'm still standing" y "Crocodile Rock"

Ash y Johnny se miraron entre sí, cada uno de ellos si habría querido volver a presentar sus shows, y mucho más si es que era para alguna obra benéfica, pero era un alivio si es que podían presentar sus rutinas anteriores.

\- Por mi parte yo si – dijo Johnny de inmediato con una sonrisa

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó Buster - ¿Y tú, Ash?

\- Si… yo también – respondió ella, aferrándose a Johnny, abrazándolo

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo él – entonces está todo arreglado. El lunes les daré el resto de los detalles. Es genial que los miembros del teatro Moon hayan sido considerados para un show externo. Sé que será genial

Luego de eso finalmente se despidieron de Buster y la señorita Crawly, retirándose del restaurante para volver al apartamento.

l

l

l

Ya había anochecido cuando salieron, lo que harían sería irse al apartamento en metro. Desde Les Calmars hasta llegar al apartamento de ambos también había que viajar en el metro, la diferencia es que el viaje era más largo que el que se hacía para llegar al teatro desde el apartamento. La caminata por la calle no tardó más de 15 minutos para llegar a la estación. Ahí estuvieron esperando el metro unos 5 minutos antes de que llegara.

El viaje era de unos 40 minutos, cosa que Ash aprovechó para dormir un poco. El metro se encontraba casi vacío, tan solo un par de asientos se encontraban ocupados por diversas especies de animales. Ambos se sentaron juntos en un asiento a la izquierda del vagón, Ash quedando junto al pasillo y Johnny junto a la ventana. Ash no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, acurrucándose junto a Johnny, quién la rodeó con su brazo y acariciándola suavemente en su cabeza.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny nunca se sintió molesto con Ash luego de aquél día, sabía que tenía que ver con algún problema que pasaba por su cabeza y jamás sería capaz de golpearlo con malas intenciones. Fue tan sólo después de que Ash se desahogara y se fuera a la cama, y luego de muchísimas veces que le pedía a Johnny que lo perdonara, que se trató la laceración en su cabeza. Ya no sangraba para entonces, pero si había quedado bastante sangre ya coagulada en su pelaje y en parte de su chaqueta. Lucía algo aterrador al verse al espejo, recordó una de las veces luego de un intento fallido de robo de la banda de su padre, tuvo que ser él quien atendió una herida similar en el rostro de Barry, uno de los miembros de la banda. Lo primero que hizo ahí fue limpiarse la sangre que cubría su pelaje, con cuidado de no remover la que le ya le había cerrado la herida. Se colocó desinfectante y se dejó colocada una venda. A continuación se dedicó a limpiar su chaqueta en el lavamanos intentando remover la sangre que ahí quedó. Luego de lograr lo más que pudo fue que la arrojó en la cesta de la ropa sucia, la cual llevaría al día siguiente a la lavandería del edificio en el sótano.

Cuando se fue a acostar Ash se encontraba ya durmiendo, la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche del lado de Johnny acababa de ser encendida, y con ella él veía como aún había un surco de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y humedeciendo la sábana. Lo que más quería hacer Johnny era abrazar a Ash, demostrarle que el amor hacia ella no había cambiado absolutamente nada y que aún la amaba profundamente, por lo que rápidamente terminó de quitarse el resto de su ropa, quedando solamente en ropa interior y se metió a la cama junto a su amada. Estando ahí apagó la luz. Con sus brazos rodeó a Ash, para luego darle un beso en su frente, apoyando su cálido rostro contra el de ella. Ash, a pesar de estar durmiendo, podía sentir el cálido pelaje de su novio, haciéndola sentir mucho más tranquila, pero por sobre todo, amada. Johnny entonces también sintió los brazos de Ash alrededor de su torso. Estando así fue que Johnny se quedó dormido muy pronto.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash volvía a encontrarse durmiendo junto a Johnny, esta vez en aquél asiento del metro. Ella se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en el costado del joven gorila mientras que él la rodeaba con su brazo derecho. Sentía las ásperas púas en su mano, pero poco le importaba eso. Miraba hacia el exterior. La noche ya se había apoderado de la ciudad, la luna comenzaba ya a asomarse por detrás de una de las colinas del este de la ciudad. Desde ahí podía ver varios animales caminando por las aceras mientras que los vehículos recorrían las calles.

De pronto un fuerte sonido se escuchó ahí, Johnny de inmediato reaccionó antes que Ash se despertara, y con su brazo izquierdo intentó alcanzar el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

Ash solamente se movió un poco, tal vez se despertó, pero solo se acomodó un poco más en el costado de Johnny.

Johnny miró algo extrañado lo que aparecía en la pantalla, el teléfono estaba recibiendo una llamada, pero no aparecía ningún nombre ni ningún número en la pantalla. Solamente dos palabras aparecían ahí.

"Número desconocido"

(… continuará)


	5. Capítulo 3: Nuevas noticias

**Capítulo 3: Nuevas noticias**

\- Muy bien, jovencita – dijo amablemente el taxista – ya hemos llegado

Ash guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, hasta entonces lo estaba usando para mantenerse entretenida durante el último rato del tramo, y levantó su vista por la ventanilla a su derecha. Frente a ella se dibujaba el que durante casi toda su vida había sido el hogar de Johnny: El taller. Ella se encontraba en ese momento a bordo de un taxi conducido por un cordero algo mayor, usaba un sombrero y durante la mitad del viaje se la pasó comiendo algunas galletas, las cuales Ash prefirió rechazar cuando le ofreció algunas.

\- Gracias – dijo ella mientras sacaba el monedero de su bolsillo

Ash se encontraba algo confundida luego de la llamada que Johnny le había enviado hace algunas horas; durante la tarde Johnny había ido a ver a su padre a prisión, según él había algo importante que decirle. Cuando terminó la visita, en vez de volver al apartamento, llamó a Ash para decirle que iría un rato al taller y que volvería después. Esa llamada había sido más o menos a las 6 de la tarde, para las 9.30 de la noche su novio aún no llegaba, razón por la que decidió levantarse del sofá e ir al taller ella misma. Esperó un rato en la calle hasta que pasara un taxi vacío y se subió a él, pidiéndole al taxista que la llevara hasta aquel taller.

Los postes iluminaban con sus características luces naranjas la acera en la que acababa de bajarse luego de despedirse del taxista. Lo más cercano a la acera eran los surtidores de combustible, mientras que un poco más allá se encontraba el taller. De inmediato supuso que Johnny seguía ahí; la luz que se fugaba por las ventanas en la parte superior del edificio indicaba que había alguien dentro. A la izquierda del taller, construida de manera contigua, se encontraba una pequeña tienda, la cual era utilizada para la venta de líquidos o artículos de limpieza para vehículos. Ash logró ver a través del vidrio que todos los anaqueles y estantes se encontraban vacíos. Notó también restos de cinta adhesiva en el vidrio, asumiendo de inmediato que hubo algún cartel pegado antes ahí.

De manera imponente se veía la enorme cortina metálica gris en la parte del taller, por ahí ingresaban los vehículos al interior del edificio. A la izquierda de ésta había un par de peldaños que conducían a una puerta metálica roja mucho más pequeña, que era la puerta de ingreso para cualquier animal que entrara caminando. Ambas puertas se encontraban cerradas.

De pronto, y justo cuando comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta roja, notó como es que un poco de claridad comenzaba a asomarse por la puerta roja; estaba comenzando a abrirse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse a Johnny apareciendo por ahí, ese pensamiento causó que comenzara a avanzar con un poco más de rapidez hacia la puerta, sabía que lo abrazaría y besaría antes de cualquier cosa, luego de eso le preguntaría si es que estaba bien y por qué la tardanza. Rió silenciosamente al pensar en esa situación.

Entonces se detuvo. Su corazón saltaba de alegría, pero de pronto éste comenzó a latir de manera más errática justo en el instante en que los ojos de Ash notaron algo que la impactó: Johnny no había sido quien había abierto la puerta, quien la había abierto era de menor tamaño que él, y no tenía un pelaje oscuro como él. Ash no podía darle crédito a lo que se encontraba en ese momento viendo, sintió entonces como es que se paralizaba nuevamente con el miedo. Supo entonces que su vida corría peligro.

De la puerta acababa de asomarse Becky.

No lucía como aquél día en que la atacó. Esta vez sus púas lucían muy desordenadas, enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de sangre. Notó también como es que se encontraba vistiendo un uniforme naranjo de prisión, pero Ash se encontraba aterrada al ver la perversa sonrisa en el rostro de Becky, sin embargo lo que más la asustó fue el enorme cuchillo que ella estaba moviendo en su mano derecha.

\- Hola, querida – susurró maliciosamente Becky

Ash y Becky se encontraban separadas tal vez unos 15 metros, Becky se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mientras que Ash se encontraba aún a medio camino de llegar al taller. Ash sintió como es que comenzaba a sudar frío, intentó dar un pasos atrás, pero sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, había vuelto a quedar paralizada frente a ella, pero lo peor de todo era ver que Becky se comenzaba a acercar a ella, aunque de una manera sorprendentemente tranquila mientras pasaba uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda suavemente por el filo del cuchillo.

Ash entonces cerró los ojos. Sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente y no podía hacer nada para escapar de ella. Sabía, sin embargo, lo que tenía que hacer.

"No es real" susurró desesperadamente "no es real, no es real"

Logró mover su brazo derecho y lo estiró lo más que pudo. No podía ver al frente, pero sentía los pasos de Becky acercándose a ella, fue entonces que empuñó su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo e inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire. Dejó de apretar su puño al mismo tiempo que exhalaba. Volvió entonces a repetir el procedimiento, volvió a apretar su puño, esta vez con más fuerza que antes mientras volvía a tomar una bocanada de aire para posteriormente exhalar. No hacía el procedimiento de manera totalmente sincronizada; apretaba el puño más rápido que lo que tardaba en inhalar y exhalar. Hacía ese procedimiento mientras repetía una y otra vez.

"No es real no es real no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real. No es real… No es real… No es real… No… es… real"

Al mismo tiempo que su mantra parecía disminuir en frecuencia también lo hacía las cantidades de veces que inhalaba y exhalaba. Su corazón entonces volvía a latir con algo más de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que sentía que los pasos que parecían acercarse a ella dejaban de ser oídos. Abrió entonces los ojos para inmediatamente sentirse mucho más tranquila.

Becky no estaba ahí.

Se encontraba mucho más tranquila que antes, su corazón ya se encontraba latiendo con normalidad aunque tardó un poco en que su respiración se arreglara, tal vez un par de minutos, al mismo tiempo que se intentaba remover el sudor frío de su frente con la manga de su suéter. Cuando sintió que volvía a estar totalmente tranquila fue que volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta roja del taller.

l

l

l

l

l

La terapia había ya comenzado a tener efectos positivos en el comportamiento de Ash. Había ido de manera constante durante la última semana y realmente le había comenzado a ayudar a superar esos ataques de pánico que constantemente la atacaban. Se encontraban entonces a martes en la noche. Ash comenzó sus sesiones el lunes de la semana anterior. Ahí acordaron reunirse para próximas sesiones cada lunes y miércoles en la tarde y cada sábado en la mañana, por lo que para entonces Ash ya llevaba 4 sesiones.

Aquella primera sesión, la más difícil de todas para Ash, y luego de finalmente decirle absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, y luego de que finalmente se aliviara al darse cuenta que la pantera no se había reído de ella, fue que ésta comenzó de inmediato a intentar tranquilizarla por medio de sólidos argumentos que demostraban que el que se preocupara por alguien que se encontraba encarcelada era algo sin fundamentos, pero además, la intentó tranquilizar con respecto al tema que había comenzado a carcomer su cabeza desde aquella noche en que finalmente colapsó frente a Johnny.

\- Si Johnny no se fue ni se enojó entonces demuestra que te sigue amando a pesar de que lo golpeaste – argumentó ella

Ash aún se sentía culpable por eso, podía recordar aún el gemido de dolor que Johnny hizo en el momento que aquel trozo de porcelana le provocó el corte en su cabeza y eso le causaba que se le revolviera el estómago y su pensamiento de remordimiento la hacía sentir terrible, pero asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza luego de que la psicóloga le dijera ese argumento.

Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que se encontraba tomando terapia no era ésa, y eso fue en lo que se intentaron enfocar en las sesiones. Antes que terminara la primera fue que la pantera le comenzó a enseñar ejercicios de respiración.

\- Creí que me recetarías algún tranquilizante – comentó Ash cuando le dijo lo que harían

\- Yo no hago eso – respondió ella – los psiquiatras son quienes recetan píldoras o tranquilizantes. Yo soy psicóloga.

Ash vio como es que la pantera levantaba uno de sus brazos hacia el frente, Ash imitó el gesto inmediatamente, al igual que el de empuñar fuertemente su mano e inhalar y exhalar al mismo tiempo. Le indicó que debía repetirlo mientras decía mentalmente que aquella amenaza o visión no era real.

\- Con este primer ejercicio verás que comenzarás a sentirte mucho mejor – dijo con mucho optimismo

Con ese ejercicio de respiración Ash había logrado superar algunos ataques de ansiedad o alguna otra visión referente a Becky en la semana. Aquella visión frente al taller había sido quizás la quinta durante ese tiempo. Logró, durante el transcurso de esa semana, disminuir la frecuencia con la que ocurrían y de a poco comenzó a sentirse menos atemorizada o tensionada que antes. Lograba físicamente demostrar eso al darse cuenta que la cantidad de púas que su cuerpo soltaba habían disminuido considerablemente.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny no esperaba ver a Ash cuando se acercó a abrir la puerta, una pesada caja de madera se encontraba bloqueando su visión en el momento que oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Se extrañó al oír ese sonido pero igual sintió interés en saber quien estaba atrás de ella llamando. Era tarde y no esperaba a nadie. Ash se sorprendió de la manera en que su novio se encontraba de pie detrás de la puerta. Se notaba que había estado cargando cosas pesadas, se notaba que estaba respirando de manera un poco aparatosa, pero además de eso notaba su rostro y parte del pelaje en su cabeza cubiertos en sudor, además podía notar cómo es que tenía sus pantalones y su camiseta manchados en grasa y aceite.

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó sorprendido – no esperaba que vinieras

Se inclinó un poco para besar a la hermosa puercoespín que acababa de saludar, ella aprovechó de sostener su rostro para besarlo un poco más. Con uno de sus dedos logró sentir la cicatriz que quedó luego de aquél ataque, ya no era tan grande pero aún podía sentirla.

\- Quise venir a ver qué ocurría – explicó ella luego de aquel beso – creí que te había ocurrido algo. Dijiste que volverías pronto

\- Lo sé – dijo él – se me fue muy rápido el día.

Ash notó que durante todo ese rato su novio se encontraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- … pero es que recibí una emocionante noticia que me hizo querer venir aquí

La puercoespín parecía suponer que era lo que le iba a decir, durante los últimos días Johnny le había mencionado sobre la posibilidad de que su padre finalmente recibiera la libertad condicional, luego de demostrar que no causaron ningún homicidio fue que esa posibilidad se hizo realmente concreta.

\- ¿… se la darán? – atinó a preguntar

La sonrisa de Johnny aumentó en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban. Tardó un par de segundos en responder con palabras, pero de inmediato se puso con emoción a asentir con su cabeza.

\- ¡SÍ! – finalmente exclamó lleno de emoción - ¡LE DARÁN LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL!

Se acercó a Ash y la cargó en sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente mientras giraba sobre si mismo mientras una sensación de éxtasis lo invadía totalmente. La puerta roja se cerró mientras ellos quedaban en el interior del taller. Ash, aún en los brazos de Johnny, notaba la emoción que invadía a su novio, notaba como muchas lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a inundar su rostro al saber que por fin podría volver a estar junto a su padre, ya por fin alejado de los fríos muros de la prisión, sabiendo que por fin había decidido dejar su vida criminal atrás. Abrazó también a Johnny mientras acercó su mejilla a la mejilla de él, permaneciendo ambos juntos en ese estado de emoción durante un hermoso y emocionante momento.

l

l

l

l

l

La noche anterior, y luego de la comida que Ash y Johnny tuvieron en Les Calmars junto al resto del grupo, ambos volvieron al apartamento yéndose en el metro. Ash había tenido la noche anterior una nueva pesadilla sobre Becky, causando que se sintiera algo somnolienta en el viaje, esto causó que se quedara dormida en el costado de Johnny en el asiento que compartían. Johnny la había rodeado con su brazo mientras miraba hacia el exterior por el ventanal junto a él. Fue ahí que su teléfono había sonado repentinamente, sacándolo rápidamente de su bolsillo intentando no despertar a Ash. Un gran gesto de extrañeza apareció en su rostro al leer "Número desconocido" en la pantalla de su teléfono, recibir una llamada de un teléfono no identificado era algo muy poco común, pero de todos modos contestó la llamada. Colocó el teléfono en su oído izquierdo y se dispuso a hablar lo más bajo posible para no despertar a su amada novia.

\- ¿Hola? – susurró al teléfono

Un par de segundos de silencio se sintieron a continuación, por lo cual Johnny repitió nuevamente y un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿Hola?

Ash no se inmutó en todo ese rato, la miró de reojo para ver si es que había abierto los ojos con el movimiento brusco que tuvo que hacer para contestar el teléfono, pero ella seguía apoyada tranquilamente y durmiendo. Su vista giró al frente cuando escuchó finalmente una voz proveniente del otro lado.

\- … Johnny

Una gran sonrisa se escuchó al oír aquella voz grave en su teléfono.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Hola hijo – escuchó Johnny, la voz de su padre sonaba con algo de emoción – Te estoy llamando desde uno de los teléfonos de la prisión, necesito que vengas mañana en la tarde para explicarte algunos asuntos importantes

\- De acuerdo, ahí estaré – respondió él - ¿Y cómo has estad…?

\- No puedo hablar mucho más – interrumpió él, alguien más tiene que usar el teléfono después que yo

\- Oh, está bien. Nos vemos mañana, papá

\- Adiós, hijo

Y se cortó la llamada.

Johnny había quedado muy sorprendido por esa llamada, era la primera vez que recibía una llamada de su padre desde la prisión, aunque comprendió entonces la razón del por qué decía "Número desconocido" en la pantalla.

l

l

l

Cumpliendo lo que su padre le pidió en la llamada, a la tarde siguiente fue puntualmente a la prisión, pero esta vez fue algo diferente. Cuando estaba con intenciones de ingresar a la sección donde siempre se reunían, aquella en la que se comunicaban con un auricular y se encontraban separados por un cristal, esta vez Johnny fue conducido a otra sección de la prisión, destinada a las visitas que presentaban algún tipo de mayor confianza. La cara de felicidad de Johnny fue enorme en el momento en que fue conducido a un nuevo espacio en la prisión, en el cual jamás había estado. Había sido conducido a un salón de unos 25 metros de largo y 25 de ancho, el lugar estaba siendo custodiado por dos guardias más, cada uno en un sector opuesto del salón, dentro también había varias mesas cuadradas pequeñas con un par de sillas en los lados opuestos. Había tal vez unas 20 mesas en total, muchas de ésas se encontraban ya ocupadas, una de las sillas por un animal vistiendo el uniforme naranjo que todos los prisioneros debían usar, la otra silla ocupada por un animal que vestía de manera casual. Algunas de esas mesas se encontraban vacías, mientras que había un par en la que solo estaba siendo ocupada por un animal con un uniforme de prisión. Uno de esos era el padre de Johnny.

La felicidad y emoción de Johnny se multiplicó una enormidad al por fin poder ver a su padre después de mucho tiempo sin un cristal interponiéndose entre los dos. La última vez que lo había podido ver de esa manera fue luego de su primera presentación y luego de la fuga que hizo. Su padre también sonrió con mucha emoción al ver entrar a su hijo al salón. Lo primero que hubiera querido hacer habría sido ponerse de pie y correr a abrazar a su hijo, pero, sabiendo que eso podía causarle problemas para la noticia ya confirmada por él, prefirió quedarse sentado, aunque sus piernas se movían por debajo de la mesa con bastante emoción al ver a su hijo cada vez acercándose más y más a la mesa.

La felicidad de Johnny estaba llegando a extremos muy pocas veces sentidos por él. Hasta el momento la mayor sensación de felicidad fue la primera vez que besó a Ash, luego cuando se besaron al final de show, pero el poder volver a abrazar a su padre luego de tanto tiempo fue una sensación igual de enorme de felicidad. Johnny sentía que su vida estaba comenzando a ser perfecta.

Cuando el emocionante abrazo entre padre e hijo terminó fue que ambos se sentaron. Sobre la mesa había un emparedado de mermelada y un vaso con jugo de naranjas. Un pequeño refrigerio de cortesía de la prisión, pero además de eso Johnny notó un sobre plástico con unas hojas puestas boca abajo, suponía que eso sería parte de un tema de conversación entre ambos. Un murmullo constante entre los animales que compartían mesa era el sonido imperante en aquellos momentos, causando que hablaran ambos en el mismo volumen que el resto.

\- Hijo – dijo él – me autorizaron reunirme contigo aquí para decirte algunas cosas importantes

Él suponía lo que quería decir, el rostro de felicidad de su padre parecía querer confirmar aquel buen presentimiento que tenía, para eso tomó el sobre plástico y extrajo una de las hojas de papel que ahí había

\- Mi solicitud de libertad condicional ha sido aceptada – dijo volteando la hoja y mostrándosela

El corazón de Johnny dio un gran salto de alegría al oír esas palabras de su padre, sus ojos de comenzaron a brillar de emoción al ver la hoja que le estaba enseñando: Aparecía una imagen de él junto a un montón de otras palabras, pero lo que más destacaba era que, habiendo usado un sello, la palabra "APROBADO" aparecía de manera imponente escrita en tinta roja.

Uno de los guardias reaccionó en ese instante, en un comienzo creyó que uno de los visitantes se abalanzaba a atacar a uno de los prisioneros, pero luego pensó que en realidad había exagerado, lo que acababa de ver había sido un hijo abrazando a su padre, volviendo a su posición original.

\- ¡OH, PAPÁ! – exclamó emocionado abrazándolo

Él le dio unas palmadas en su espalda con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por fin podré salir – dijo – además de mí también saldrán Barry y Stan, pero con ciertas condiciones

Entonces el joven gorila se soltó del abrazo, su padre le iba a decir alguna parte que aún no sabía y que tenía que explicarle, así que volvió a sentarse en su silla. Barry y Stan eran los otros dos miembros de la banda de su padre.

\- Si – dijo él – podremos salir con libertad condicional, pero para poder optar tuvimos que lograr un trato con el juez

Comenzó a explicar tomando una nueva hoja del sobre, ésa tenía algunas imágenes del taller.

\- La condición es que podamos obtener un trabajo mientras nos encontremos en observación. El juez aceptó la idea de que utilicemos el taller y trabajemos en él para que sea nuestro nuevo trabajo

Durante el tiempo en que aún era un criminal el taller era usado como el hogar de ambos, pero también era utilizado como escondite para después de los robos. Muy pocas veces lo utilizaron como taller, ya que solo lo utilizaban como fachada, lo más que reparaban constantemente era la camioneta, que era el vehículo de escape, pero de resto no tenían nada más.

\- Aceptamos convertir el taller en un verdadero taller. Seremos vigilados para que eso se cumpla, y la verdad esperamos poder lograrlo

Sonó bastante optimista cuando se lo dijo a su hijo. Él se sintió feliz por él, por Barry y por Stan, se notaban bastante dispuestos a dejar sus vidas criminales atrás e intentar tener una vida honesta al comenzar a trabajar reparando vehículos.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Johnny – será una buenísima idea para ustedes

\- Lo sé… pero además – tomó una última hoja que quedaba en el sobre – quería darte un obsequio

Antes de que Johnny preguntara a que se refería con eso, le mostró la última hoja. Johnny miró la hoja luego de haber sido volteada, no tenía mucho escrito, pero si vio que arriba decía con grandes letras "Transferencia de propiedad". Tenía un párrafo escrito y abajo se encontraba la firma de su padre, una firma de alguien que no conocía y una línea que aún debía firmarse. No había aún alcanzado a leer lo que decía el párrafo cuando levantó la vista y vio cómo es que su padre le estaba acercando un bolígrafo con una sonrisa.

\- A partir de hoy – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – la camioneta es tuya

Entonces Johnny comprendió completamente el propósito de aquella hoja, aún no la leía en su totalidad, pero comprendió que correspondía a un papel de tipo notarial que transfería la propiedad de la camioneta de su padre a él. Durante el tiempo en prisión la camioneta la utilizaba Johnny de vez en cuando, pero siempre había pertenecido a su padre. Ahora ya estaba siendo distinto, en el momento en que Johnny firmara la hoja la camioneta le pertenecería legalmente. No podía creerlo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Johnny nuevamente lleno de emoción, abalanzándose sobre su padre y abrazándolo nuevamente, ante el nuevo falso pensamiento del mismo guardia - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

\- Has sido un excelente hijo – dijo él – y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… por ti y por Ash.

Bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranjas mientras veía la emoción de su hijo, quien, bastante feliz, colocaba su firma junto a la de él y la del juez.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny había tenido un día bastante emocionante, con muchas situaciones sumamente inesperadas. Cuando finalmente salió de prisión en dirección al apartamento se sintió agobiado por miles de sensaciones y emociones. Sentía que nada más podía ser perfecto en su vida: Se vendría un nuevo show en el teatro Moon, fueron invitados a participar en un show de caridad, tenía la novia perfecta, y ahora, más recientemente, su padre por fin volvería a encontrarse fuera de prisión, comenzaría a tener una vida honesta trabajando de mecánico. Todo ello llenaba la cabeza de Johnny con pensamientos positivos para el porvenir.

Recordó entonces el taller. Ya casi no iba, ya había trasladado casi todas sus cosas al apartamento así que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. La camioneta permanecía estacionada en su interior sin que fuera usada, no le gustaba usarla por temas de estacionamiento y combustible, pero además por el hecho de que no le pertenecía. Ahora que si le pertenecía eso podría cambiar un poco, aunque el recordar el taller no se debió al vehículo, sino al prácticamente estado de abandono en el que se encontraba. Su padre dejaría la prisión el jueves en la tarde según sus palabras antes de que terminara el tiempo de visita, estando ya a martes no quería que lo primero que viera fuera el taller cubierto de polvo, con manchas y telarañas por todos lados. Decidió, por tanto, ir al taller y hacer algo de limpieza para que todo luciera bien cuando su padre regresara. Llamó a Ash para decirle que iría un rato al taller y volvería pronto al apartamento.

Tal y como lo pensó, lo primero que sintió al ingresar al taller fue un desorden general, había montones de cajas repartidas en el interior del taller, todo se encontraba cubierto de polvo, y las manchas de grasa y aceite en el piso abundaban enormemente. Sabiendo que su padre saldría en dos días más fue que decidió ponerse manos a la obra y poder limpiar un poco el lugar.

l

l

Hasta que Ash llegó, Johnny había logrado hacer un buen trabajo, con una escoba había logrado remover el polvo del suelo y de las cajas e intentó remover las manchas en el piso. Lo que pensó que no sería mucho tiempo terminó convirtiéndose en un trabajo de varias horas. Debido a todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones en su cabeza olvidó por completo la noción del tiempo, olvidando mencionarle a Ash que aún seguía en el taller.

l

l

l

Ash y Johnny permanecieron en el taller una media hora más, Johnny le contó todo lo que ocurrió en la prisión, le contó que la camioneta ahora le pertenecía a él, y que podrían volver al apartamento en ella. Luego Johnny continuó apilando las cajas en uno de los rincones del taller mientras que Ash le ayudó limpiando las ventanas al trepar por una gran escalera que reposaba apoyada en una pared, él ya había logrado hacer casi todo antes que Ash llegara, solo faltaban hacer esas dos cosas, y gracias a Ash es que pudieron irse antes. Abrieron la cortina metálica y sacaron la camioneta del taller, dejando todo apagado y cerrado antes de dirigirse al hogar de ambos.

l

l

l

En esos mismos instantes su padre yacía dormitando en su cama, compartía la celda con Barry y con Stan. Él aún estaba despierto, igual que Stan. Barry ya dormía, pero Stan y él no podían dormir, él por todo lo que le había dicho a Johnny y por la emoción de saber que en dos días más estarían libres, pero Stan no podía dormirse porque había oído cierto rumor que deseaba compartir. En prisión había muchos rumores, y era frecuente que se escucharan entre los prisioneros rumores tanto de esa prisión como rumores de la prisión femenina de la ciudad. Stan no era un chismoso, pero una de las cosas que más comenzó a hacer para divertirse era escuchar rumores y determinar si es que era efectivamente verosímil o no.

\- ¿Te cuento sobre un rumor que oí hoy? No sé que tan realista sea – susurró intentando no despertar a Barry

\- ¿Mmm? – musitó, confirmando de esa manera que seguía despierto, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero oía lo que Stan decía

\- No sé qué tan real será… pero escuché un rumor desde la prisión femenina

Nadie dijo nada ahí, por lo que Stan siguió hablando sobre eso.

\- ¿… que tal real consideras que se esté planeando un intento de fuga?

Él se encogió de hombros.

(… continuará)


	6. Capítulo 4: Próximas etapas

**Capítulo 4: Próximas etapas**

\- ¿Aquí es? – preguntó el conductor, un rinoceronte

Su copiloto, un conejo, asintió. Ambos estaban vistiendo sus uniformes de guardias, estando a bordo de un vehículo policial blindado. Debido a que ellos eran los únicos guardias de toda la prisión que no tenían nada asignado en ese día y se encontraban en el salón de descanso viendo televisión fue que terminaron siendo asignados para realizar ese traslado. Frente a ellos se encontraba, según sus propios pensamientos, un viejo y destartalado taller. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo ese taller se había mantenido sin ningún cliente; ningún vehículo se encontraba afuera y la tienda junto al taller no tenía nada de productos ni mercancía a la venta, además se notaba que los surtidores de combustible no se habían usado en mucho tiempo, tal vez se encontraban vacíos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, el rinoceronte que conducía pareció notar que el lugar había sido barrido y las ventanas del taller se encontraban limpias. Al llegar al frente del edificio detuvieron el vehículo, el conejo tomó un comunicador conectado al tablero, enredó su mano sin querer en el cable enrollado que conectaba el comunicador al transmisor. Se aclaró su garganta, presionó el botón del costado y simplemente dijo:

\- Hemos llegado

Debido a que desde la cabina no podían ver la puerta trasera del vehículo, solo pudieron oír cómo es que éste comenzaba a abrirse desde el interior. No pudieron ver cómo es que la puerta se abría y un guardia, otro rinoceronte vistiendo uniforme azul y una gorra, era el primero en salir. Ya estando de pie afuera del vehículo sostuvo la puerta para evitar que ésta volviera a cerrarse.

\- Ya llegamos – dijo sonriendo – salgan

Los tres gorilas que acompañaban al rinoceronte en el interior lograron ponerse de pie y se acercaron a la estrecha salida por la que tenían que pasar para bajar del vehículo. Cada uno salió detrás del otro. Los tres se estiraron al sentirse nuevamente afuera de ese vehículo tan pequeño para ellos. Un viaje incómodo, pero sabían que era uno que valdría la pena. Cuando volvieron a ponerse de pie correctamente miraron hacia el taller frente a ellos, una sonrisa apareciendo en cada uno de sus rostros.

Eran por fin libres.

Johnny sintió algo de tristeza. Él quería ser quien fuera a recoger a su padre y a sus dos compañeros de la prisión aquél jueves, pero no le fue permitido; debido a que estaban saliendo con libertad condicional, y no con libertad absoluta, ellos debían ser conducidos en un vehículo blindado hasta el destino que tuvieran, y como lograron llegar al acuerdo de que comenzarían a trabajar en el taller fue que acordaron que serían llevados bajo escolta policial hasta él. Fue así, luego de despedirse de todas las amistades que pudieron conocer tras las rejas, que se dirigieron hasta el subterráneo de la prisión donde el vehículo blindado que los llevaría hasta el taller los esperaba, para entonces ya no utilizaban los uniformes naranjos de la prisión, en vez de eso ya se encontraban utilizando ropa casual. Pero además de eso, y tristemente para el joven gorila, tampoco podría ir a verlo durante el resto de ese día, ya que desde que llegaran al taller y durante el resto de ese día se tenían que poner de inmediato a organizar el taller y a comenzar a ver maneras de que éste comenzara a ser un taller con muchos clientes, todo eso con el guardia que los acompañó durante todo el viaje con ellos vigilando todo lo que hicieran durante ese día. Los tres gorilas sabían bien de mecánica, en sus vidas anteriores de criminales cada uno debía saber bien sobre el tema para poder reparar la camioneta, ahora propiedad de Johnny, o cualquier otro vehículo de escape en caso de que tuvieran algún desperfecto o para prevenir alguno, pero además de eso tendrían que trabajar vendiendo cosas en la tienda o cargando vehículos con combustible con el uso de los surtidores. Por ahora serían ellos tres, pero si es que el taller llegaba a ser mucho más exitoso podrían contratar más trabajadores, todo dependiendo del esfuerzo y empeño que pusieran. La regla para eso era que debían mantener el estilo de vida honesto que habían prometido que tendrían, tendrían días libres al igual que cualquier otro trabajador, pero durante cualquier momento del día podrían ser visitados por algún policía que confirmara que ellos si se encontraran trabajando. Si es que eran sorprendidos planeando un nuevo intento de robo o si eran sorprendidos sin cumplir el resto de las promesas que dijeron volverían a prisión.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny, al enterarse de todo lo que su padre tendría que hacer durante todo el día fue que asumió que no podría reunirse con él, lo asumió bastante temprano en la mañana, así que debió pensar en algo más que pudiera hacer, aunque la verdad no hubo que pensar mucho. Había planeado otra cosa para el viernes, pero debido a que la noticia de que no podría ver a su padre durante el jueves fue que decidió cambiar de días sus planes. El plan que deseaba hacer era uno que incluía a su amada novia y que sabía que podría ser algo que sería muy útil para ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Ash

\- Mucho – respondió Johnny junto a él, mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por su rostro – creo que será algo que con el tiempo disfrutarás mucho

\- Jamás lo he intentado antes. Creo que será muy difícil las primeras veces que lo intente – suspiró mientras miraba un instante al rostro de su amado y sentía su mano recorriéndole su mejilla

\- Valdrá la pena, ya lo verás

Durante un par de minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, Johnny pensaba en si esa idea le gustaría a Ash, ella en cambio pensaba si es que sería realmente algo que podría luego disfrutar.

Finalmente Johnny miró a Ash a sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Entonces, manos a la obra

Ash asintió. Tenía una gran mezcla de sensaciones en su interior al saber que ya era el momento.

Johnny se desabrochó el cinturón, lo mismo que Ash en el asiento del pasajero. Acababan de llegar a su destino. Durante la última media hora ambos habían estado a bordo de la camioneta en dirección a un taller de vehículos. No era el de su padre, sino que era un taller especializado en la adaptación de vehículos para que pudieran ser conducidos por cualquier animal.

Johnny le había propuesto a Ash que aprendiera a conducir.

l

l

l

l

l

Legalmente la camioneta era ahora propiedad de Johnny, pero a pesar de eso sentía que debía también compartirla con Ash. La noche del martes, en la que ambos volvían juntos al apartamento desde el taller se la pasaron pensando en posibles ideas de que podrían hacer con ella. La idea de que pudieran utilizarla con algo más de frecuencia sería para cuando ambos quisieran hacer un viaje fuera de lo común; a partir de la semana siguiente volverían las prácticas al teatro Moon, y para llegar ahí viajaban en metro, era más económico, más rápido y sencillo, ya que no tenían que preocuparse por temas de estacionamiento o congestiones vehiculares, pero podrían igual utilizar la camioneta en caso de que quisieran ir más lejos, o cuando quisieran ir al supermercado. Incluso Johnny le propuso que podrían utilizarla para futuros viajes a visitar a los padres de Ash. Sin embargo, la idea de que Ash pudiera conducir ocurrió al día siguiente, el miércoles, y por tanto era día de terapia para Ash, cosa que Johnny aprovechó para preguntarle si quería que la llevara, lo cual ella aceptó. En el viaje al edificio donde se encontraba la consulta a Ash se le ocurrió preguntarle a Johnny desde que edad sabía conducir.

\- Creo que sé conducir desde los 15… o desde los 16 – respondió él – la verdad no estoy muy seguro. En ratos libres papá quería que aprendiera a conducir en caso de que algo saliera mal y Barry no pudiera conducir

Ash ya sabía bien la historia sobre la vida delictual del padre de Johnny junto a sus compañeros, la averiguó con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo eso no empañó la imagen que tenía de Johnny. Lo que sentía por él no cambió en ningún momento a pesar de ello. Seguía amándolo por ser el gorila amistoso y cariñoso que había conocido.

\- Finalmente nunca tuve que hacerlo – continuó diciendo – Barry nunca presentó ni un solo problema y para mí fue un gran alivio porque hasta los 18 no pude obtener mi licencia

\- Yo jamás obtuve licencia – comentó al oír eso – nunca he tenido acceso a un vehículo. Además…

Movió sus piernas que colgaban del asiento, intentó esbozar una sonrisa para continuar explicando.

\- No creo que mis piernas lleguen a los pedales, y no puedo mirar al frente desde el asiento del conductor… ni siquiera ahora

Ash tenía razón, desde donde estaba solamente podía ver el tablero de la camioneta y la guantera.

\- … pero no me siento triste – continuó diciendo – junto a mí tengo a mi querido conductor

Acarició la mano de Johnny entonces, ambos bastante sonrojados.

Al llegar al edificio ambos se despidieron con un beso antes de que Ash abriera la puerta y se bajara de la camioneta. Johnny permaneció un momento detenido junto a la acera viendo a su amada puercoespín alejarse hacia la entrada del edificio.

Miró entonces las dos púas que Ash sin querer había soltado y quedaron en el asiento. Volvería a estar ahí para cuando terminara esta sesión. Mientras tanto decidió ir al supermercado Roc's frente al parque para que tuvieran algo para cenar esa noche.

No tardó mucho en llegar, debido a que era un día hábil se notaban pocos animales andando por las calles, por lo que Johnny llegó en poco tiempo hasta el supermercado y con la misma facilidad logró encontrar un lugar para estacionar bastante cerca de la entrada. Durante un largo rato se puso a deambular por los pasillos semi vacíos del supermercado, no estaba seguro que podría comprar para que pudieran cenar, aunque en realidad no pensaba completamente en eso ya que su mente se encontraba más enfocada en lo que Ash le había dicho antes de bajarse. Pensó que debía ser frustrante para Ash ser tan pequeña para poder conducir un vehículo, fue ésa la principal razón por la que dijo que no podía aún conducir, aunque la otra razón era que dijo que no tenía un vehículo a disposición.

Estiró sus manos y tomó una barra de pan, mientras lo hacía recordaba lo que ocurrió el día anterior: Su padre le había obsequiado la camioneta, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, al mismo tiempo sentía que compartirla con Ash sería algo lindo de su parte, ya que si era de él también quería que fuera de Ash. Aún se encontraba recordando el comentario sobre las razones del porque no tenía licencia. Ahora ya tenía un vehículo a su disposición, y si bien era cierto que Ash era muy pequeña para la camioneta, eso era remediable.

Estiró su mano hacia un par de latas de frutas en almíbar. Sonrió al pensar en la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"Podría ser el viernes" pensó entonces "Ya es tarde hoy"

l

l

l

l

l

Se habían bajado de la camioneta y entraron al taller. El encargado del taller era un lobo gris, lucía bastante presentable, a diferencia de otros mecánicos, animales de diferentes especies, que se encontraban rondando el lugar cuyos uniformes azules se encontraban con algunas manchas de grasa. Este lobo, al ver a dos nuevos potenciales clientes, los condujo a su oficina, ésta era una pequeña oficina que solamente tenía un escritorio de vidrio, una computadora sobre él y una máquina para preparar café, pero lo que más destacaba del lugar era la enorme cantidad de fotos que adornaban las paredes, todas ellas de diversos animales de diversos tamaños a bordo de diferentes vehículos. El lobo les dio la bienvenida y les pidió que se sentaran.

\- Por supuesto que podemos – respondió el lobo cuando Johnny explicó la razón del por qué estaban ahí – cualquier animal, cualquier vehículo. Desde un gran elefante en un automóvil compacto, pasando por un conejo en un vehículo policial hasta un pequeño ratón en un automóvil de lujo

El lobo giró su vista hacia la ventanilla en su oficina para poder ver la camioneta de Johnny, la cual había sido ingresada al taller, luego miró a Ash.

\- No veo que haya problemas – dijo él – podemos adaptar esa camioneta para que puedas conducirla

Johnny sonrió en ese momento, Ash permaneció algo callada, tal vez no muy convencida aún, pero asintió con la cabeza al oír eso.

\- Pero… - intentó preguntar, no quería tampoco que Johnny se quedara sin conducirla – ambos querríamos conducirla, no quiero que por modificarla mi novio se quede sin poder conducirla

\- No hay problema – dijo él con bastante seguridad – podemos hacer los aparatos removibles para que cualquiera de ustedes pueda conducirla.

\- Eso sería genial – dijo Johnny, y miró a Ash - ¿No lo crees?

\- Bueno… - aún algo temerosa, pero deseosa de darle una oportunidad – sí

\- Entonces todo está arreglado – dijo el lobo – solo necesitaremos tomar algunas medidas de ti en la camioneta

\- De acuerdo

l

l

Durante el siguiente rato Ash fue con el lobo a la camioneta, él la hizo sentarse en el asiento del conductor, todo aquello en un comienzo fue algo humillante para ella, ya que apenas se sentó solo pudo ver el volante sin alcanzar a ver el parabrisas. Johnny miraba como es que el lobo le pedía a Ash que se moviera un poco para que pudiera poner algunos bloques rectangulares plásticos sobre el asiento, luego le pedía que se sentara en ellos, hasta que por fin ella pudo tener una vista completa del parabrisas, el lobo entonces sacó una libreta de notas de su bolsillo y anotó la altura a la que se encontraba según el número que aparecía en los costados de los bloques. A continuación le pidió a Ash que permaneciera quieta mientras medía la distancia entre sus pies y los pedales con una cinta métrica, y finalmente se dedicó a medir la distancia entre su mano y la palanca de cambios y al freno de manos. El lobo anotó todo eso en su pequeña libreta, anotó otros detalles más y les dijo a los dos jóvenes que el vehículo estaría listo para el viernes en la tarde. Cerraron el trato al estrechar sus manos y se dirigieron a la salida.

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por la calle, Johnny se encontraba llevando las dos bolsas de supermercado adquiridas hacía un rato, durante un rato Ash no estaba segura que decir, la verdad que intentar conducir la aterraba un poco ¿Qué tal si es que no resultaba? ¿Qué tal si es que hacía el ridículo y estrellaba la camioneta contra una casa? ¿Qué tal si es que causaba un accidente?

\- Debes hacer algo que te distraiga – fue lo que dijo la pantera en la sesión del día anterior – si te quedas sin hacer nada entonces te verás carcomida con esos pensamientos que rondan tu cabeza

Ash tenía un vaso de agua en su mano, el cual bebía de a pequeños sorbos mientras miraba a la serena pantera frente a ella diciéndole que debería hacer.

\- No por el hecho de pensar en Becky atacándote significa que ella de pronto aparecerá para hacerte daño. Recuérdalo, ella está en prisión, por lo tanto tú te encuentras a salvo

\- Lo sé – había respondido ella mientras dejaba su vaso en el suelo junto al sofá – es solo que no puedo evitarlo, sin quererlo de pronto aparecen esas visiones frente a mí

\- Y es por eso que te recomiendo que intentes hacer algo para distraerte.

Guardó un poco de silencio y leyó algunos de los papeles que había anotado en sesiones anteriores.

\- Por ejemplo, hace algunas sesiones me habías dicho que antes del juicio habías intentado aprender a usar la patineta con ayuda de Johnny

\- Si

\- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

Ash quedó un poco en silencio, debía argumentar algo para sentirse más tranquila, pero tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón.

\- No lo sé – tuvo que responder – tal vez solo falta de interés. O tal vez solo lo olvidé

\- Si es que sientes que eso no te llena entonces podrías intentar algo más

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Hay alguna idea que me puedas sugerir?

\- Una que se me ocurre de inmediato es que a partir del lunes volverás a los ensayos en el teatro Moon, eso será perfecto para evitar que pasen esos pensamientos por tu cabeza, en vez de eso te podrás enfocar bien en lograr una gran presentación para el próximo show… - se detuvo y anotó unas cosas más en la hoja que se encontraba utilizando – pero además de eso podrías ser tú quien vea algo más que hacer. Tal vez podrías practicar algún deporte, o aprender a hacer algo que no habías hecho antes que de verdad pueda interesarte. Tú eres quien pone el límite, podría decirte muchas ideas, pero eres tú quien debe elegir

Ash asintió.

l

l

l

Fue esa idea, intentar dejar de pensar en que Becky aparecería de pronto, que causó que decidiera dejar el temor que tenía a conducir y al menos intentarlo. Jamás había intentado conducir un vehículo antes, pero sería algo que podría ayudarle positivamente a dejar de sentir temor al pensar en algún nuevo ataque de ella. Aprender a conducir sería algo nuevo y algo que sin dudas lograría que dejara de pensar en esa terrorífica puercoespín, y seguramente el temor a hacer un frenazo sería menos aterrador que el de Becky lanzándose en un ataque contra ella. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Johnny y continuaron caminando.

l

l

l

l

l

Lunes. El sol ya se había comenzado a asomar por las colinas del este de la ciudad, comenzando de esta manera lo que se pronosticaba una soleada semana. Pocos animales se encontraban en la calle a esa hora, tan solo los encargados de barrer las calles y algunos animales más madrugadores que debían estar en sus trabajos más temprano. Uno de ellos caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, vivía cerca de su trabajo, pero aún era un misterio para la mayoría de ellos. La larga y escamosa cola de esta animal era arrastrada tal vez un metro por el suelo detrás de ella. Detuvo su paso cuando llegó a la entrada del teatro Moon, y a continuación extrajo un enorme llavero del bolso que llevaba junto a su brazo, tal vez de unas 20 llaves, pero ella, ya acostumbrada a usarlo, le acertó a la llave escogida al primer intento, ingresando rápidamente al teatro.

Sabía que Buster seguía durmiendo arriba, y mientras tanto se encargó de hacer el resto de los deberes que ahí acostumbraba hacer antes de subir a la oficina de su querido jefe con una taza de café. Había ya pasado más de un mes desde el último show y todos los miembros del grupo se encontraban en descanso, causando que la mayoría de esos días ella se ocupara solamente de limpiar los pasillos y las escaleras, para cuando Buster despertara ella se dedicaba a hacer de secretaria y a ayudar al koala desde la oficina contigua a la de él haciendo ese trabajo durante todos los días, incluso cuando no había nada que hacer, ella permanecía de manera leal en el teatro cada día de lunes a viernes. Este día sería diferente: Era lunes, pero éste era especial, éste era el lunes en que todos los miembros del grupo regresarían a los ensayos, por lo que se dirigió a la bodega del teatro en búsqueda de un trapeador, una cubeta con agua tibia y una botella de limpiador de pisos para dirigirse entonces hacia las cabinas de ensayo. El aire viciado fue lo primero que notó al abrir cada una de ellas; nadie había ingresado a ellas desde el día que Buster leyó la crítica del periódico. De manera respetuosa, ambos habían mantenido cerradas cada una de las cabinas de ensayo y no habían ingresado a ninguna de ellas. Todos, antes de irse, dejaron algunas pertenencias suyas en cada una de sus cabinas, cosas que no usarían en casa. En la cabina de Meena había un sillón y una mesa que tenía un florero y una fotografía de su familia. En el interior del florero se veía un poco de moho y la rosa en su interior se encontraba seca. En la de Rosita y Gunter había una mesa, un par de sillas, un pequeño colgador, en donde se encontraban algunas de las mallas con las que Gunter ensayaba, mientras que en las paredes había dibujos de Rosita hechos por algunos de sus hijos. La malla de Gunter lucía algo empolvada, mientras que un par de dibujos se habían despegado y yacían en el suelo. La cabina de Pete aún conservaba el traje que utilizó en su presentación, además tenía una pequeña mesita con un frasco de miel sobre ella. Finalmente, la de Ash tenía un amplificador, un soporte para poder colocar su guitarra, una silla, una mesa, aún con varias hojas en blanco y un lápiz junto a ellas, y en una de las paredes tenía aún algunas cartas enviadas por algunos admiradores, y al igual que ocurrió con los dibujos de los hijos de Rosita, algunas de las cartas de Ash se habían despegado de la pared y estaban en el suelo. Johnny tenía una cabina de ensayo, pero ésa estaba totalmente vacía ya que siempre ensayaba en el piso superior asistido por su querida maestra, la misma que se encontraba en esos momentos trapeando y quitando el polvo de cada una de esas cabinas.

La señorita Crawly llevaba ya varios años al servicio de Buster, por lo que ella ya sabía que en el interior del cajón de su escritorio un despertador sonaba puntualmente todas las mañanas a las 8 en punto. Terminó de limpiar cada una de las cabinas casi a las 7:50, el pequeño koala despertaría en 10 minutos más, tiempo suficiente para llevarle su café al piso superior. Luego de regresar las cosas a la bodega, y sin mostrar aún rastros de cansancio a pesar de la labor que había realizado, se dirigió a paso firme a la cocina, encendiendo de inmediato la cafetera.

Durante todo ese mes el teatro había estado casi como un desierto, pero ese lunes ya todo cambiaría, regresarían los ensayos y tanto la iguana como el koala volverían a ver a los miembros del grupo y volverían a escuchar canciones provenientes de cada una de las distintas cabinas de ensayo, además de la amena compañía de cada uno de ellos. La señorita Crawly se encontraba emocionada de volver a verlos a todos en el teatro, ya los había visto la semana anterior en esa cena en Les Calmars, pero verlos en el teatro era de alguna manera diferente para ella. Pensaba emocionada en ver a todos ellos, en volver a asistir de manera más útil a Buster y en volver a ayudarle a Johnny con el piano, pensaba en todo eso mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Buster, muy emocionada lo hacía, sin darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a beber algunos sorbos de la taza que estaba llevando en sus manos.

Fue entonces que llegó al piso superior, pasó a través de su propia oficina para acercarse a la puerta de su jefe. Acercó su mano al picaporte y lo giró. En su otra mano la taza de café ya estaba vacía.

\- Buenos días, señor Moon

l

l

l

l

l

La llegada de todos fue casi en secuencia, entre el primero y el último no hubo una diferencia de más de 15 minutos. Pete fue el primero que llegó, durante el mes de descanso había podido reparar una vieja bicicleta que tenía en casa y que durante mucho tiempo había pensado en dejarla funcional, cosa que logró un par de días después de que comenzara ese mes de descanso, y durante el resto de ese tiempo la había comenzado a utilizar con bastante frecuencia y con la cual acababa de llegar a la entrada del teatro. Un par de minutos después llegó Meena. Caminaba tranquila mientras cantaba silenciosamente utilizando sus grandes audífonos. En una de sus manos llevaba una caja redonda la cual contenía un pastel en su interior como una manera de celebrar con todos el regreso al teatro. Gunter fue el tercero en llegar, tan sólo 5 minutos después que Meena. Habría sido el primero en llegar si es que no se hubiera quedado dormido en el autobús, habiéndose despertado dos paradas después de donde tenía que haberse bajado, llegó casi jadeando a la entrada del teatro con un enorme bolso a cuestas. Rosita fue la siguiente, unos 3 minutos después de Gunter, ella caminaba tranquilamente, tan sólo con su bolso de mano. Se sentía tranquila al momento que se acercaba hacia el teatro. Durante ese mes se había dedicado casi exclusivamente a su familia, era un trabajo agotador y realmente sentía que volver al teatro le haría bien.

Estaba aún a un par de pasos de llegar a la escalinata del teatro junto a la acera cuando se detuvo en seco al oír un sonido que la asustó, se volteó de inmediato en dirección a la calle por donde venía. Un fuerte frenazo y el sonido de llantas raspando el asfalto la habían hecho voltear. En un comienzo, y antes de ver mejor la escena pensó que era algún conductor que por poco atropella a algún animal que iba cruzando, pero cuando vio mejor, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite, justo en el momento en que el vehículo, una camioneta negra, se detenía en seco junto a la acera, dejando una huella de goma quemada en el asfalto.

La cabeza de Ash se asomó por la ventana, saludó con su mano a la cerdita, mientras que la pequeña puercoespín saludó bastante emocionada.

\- ¡HOLA, ROSITA! – exclamó sonriente

Rosita sonrió nerviosamente, y tan solo levantó tímidamente su mano

Johnny se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, Rosita vio como es que él se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite, uno de sus brazos se encontraba fuertemente sujetado a la manilla de la puerta mientras la otra se sostenía fuertemente del respaldo del asiento.

Su rostro estaba pálido.

(… continuará)


	7. Capítulo 5: La pesadilla comienza

**Capítulo 5: La pesadilla comienza**

La noche ya había llegado, Ash y Johnny volvieron al apartamento. Antes de subirse al metro para regresar decidieron detenerse y comprar algunas golosinas y algunas sodas en la tienda cerca de la estación; entre ambos habían decidido tener una noche de películas y necesitaban algunos refrigerios para poder disfrutarla.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que comenzaron los ensayos y ya habían comenzado a sentir los síntomas del agotamiento desde hacía algunos días. Se encontraban ya a viernes, cosa que aprovecharon para decidir armar esa noche de películas ya que no harían nada en la mañana del sábado, fue así que Johnny llegó al apartamento cargando una bolsa llena de latas de soda, mientras que Ash llegó cargando una llena de caramelos, chocolates y maíz para palomitas. Lo primero que Johnny hizo fue acercar un poco el sofá hacia la televisión y tomó unas mantas para que luego ambos se cubrieran, mientras que Ash comenzó a preparar palomitas en el microondas.

Ambos habían tenido un viernes extenuante de ensayos. Ash aún no componía la letra para su nueva canción pero si estaba componiendo la parte instrumental. Esperaba aún mantener el estilo rockero en su canción y en base a eso era que estaba intentando tocar con bastante ánimos e inspiración.

l

l

l

\- Te recomendaría que intentes crear una letra romántica – le había comentado Buster en los primeros días de ensayo – inspírate en tu relación con Johnny

Buster había decidido bajar hacia las cabinas de ensayo y comenzado a ver en cada una de ellas el progreso o las ideas que cada uno tenía para sus respectivas presentaciones, y la idea que le dijo a la puercoespín rockera se la había sugerido al darse cuenta que ella se encontraba en su cabina con varias hojas de papel arrugadas en el piso y otras tantas sobre la mesa, varias se encontraban escritas y con muchos borrones con el lápiz que utilizaba. Ash había permanecido un par de segundos en silencio luego de la idea, pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato.

\- Sí, Moon, puedo estar enamorada de él – y recordó uno de los primeros desacuerdos que tuvo con él – pero recuerda que no me gustan los estilos de música cursi. Va en contra de mi estilo

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo el pequeño koala. Intentó pensar en alguna otra sugerencia para decirle pero no tenía ninguna otra – entonces te dejo para que puedas pensar mejor

l

l

l

Con respecto a sus sesiones de terapia, y debido a que había regresado a los ensayos ya no podría ir a ellas con la misma frecuencia, y debido a que Ash había tenido un avance muy positivo en sus sesiones fue que ella y la pantera acordaron reunirse una sola vez a la semana, los sábados en la tarde, la última hora disponible que ella tenía, la de las 2 de la tarde. Becky ya no era un miedo tan aterrador como el que había sido hacía ya un tiempo atrás, ya muy pocas veces se imaginaba a aquella loca puercoespín rondando por todos los lados en los que iba. Aún pasaba, pero ya muy pocas veces, a lo más dos veces por semana, visiones que aparecían de pronto de Becky acechándola o blandiendo algún arma frente a ella, pero que Ash ya había logrado combatir bien al recordar sus ejercicios de respiración. Sus pesadillas también se habían reducido, durante muchos días seguidos podía dormir bien y sin ningún sobresalto, tal vez una vez durante la última semana había tenido una sola pesadilla en donde Becky se abalanzaba a atacarla, pero muy poco en comparación a las constantes pesadillas que había anteriormente sufrido en silencio cuando aún no quería ayuda. Sus ojeras habían desaparecido completamente y su cuerpo ya casi no soltaba más púas.

Con respecto a Johnny, él también se encontraba bajo un constante ensayo. La decisión de lo que harían para el show sería similar a lo que hicieron en el último: Ash compondría una nueva canción y la presentaría, mientras que Johnny aprendería una nueva canción y su amada puercoespín tocaría las partes de la guitarra junto a él. La canción para Johnny ya estaba asignada, y fue escogida porque también tenía un importante apoyo usando guitarra, eso fue tomado en cuenta para que Ash y Johnny pudieran tocarla a la par sin problemas: Se llamaba "Saturday's night (Alright for Fighting)", correspondía también a una canción bastante movida, similar a Crocodile Rock en el estilo y de igual manera incluía mucho uso de piano y guitarra. La señorita Crawly dijo que jamás había tocado en una banda en su juventud, aunque a veces Johnny ponía eso en duda, ya que le parecía difícil que ella supiera tantas canciones de tantos estilos diferentes de música.

l

l

l

l

l

Aquel mismo viernes, y antes de que decidieran organizar esa noche de películas, ambos se encontraban en el teatro Moon. Ya era mediodía más o menos, era un momento en donde algunos iban a tomar un descanso, cada uno se dedicaba a hacer distintas cosas en sus ratos de descanso pero por lo general todos lo tomaban a la misma hora. Johnny fue uno de los primeros en tomar su descanso, la señorita Crawly notaba que Johnny había ya mejorado desde la primera vez que comenzó a darle clases en la época que recién comenzaba a ensayar "I'm still standing" y por tanto las lecciones resultaban más sencillas, recordaba lo complicado que era para él tener que sincronizar sus dedos para que todos, en conjunto, desempeñaran bien la canción asignada para él y los arrebatos de frustración de Johnny golpeando con sus puños las teclas eran cada vez más inusuales. La dulce iguana tenía junto al piano un jarro con agua y algunas galletas así que no pasó ni hambre ni sed en todo ese ensayo, sin embargo, en aquellos días Buster se había contagiado de gripe, y para evitar contagiar a sus artistas prefirió mantenerse en el interior de su oficina lo más posible, y para intentar combatir los escalofríos que frecuentemente hacían temblar su cuerpo fue que la calefacción de su oficina se encontraba encendida al máximo y las ventanas se encontraban totalmente cerradas causando un calor agobiante en el interior. Este calor pasaba hasta la oficina de la señorita Crawly, donde ella y Johnny se encontraban ensayando, y a pesar de tener la ventana abierta y el ventilador encendido igual se sentía bastante agobiante en el interior, por lo que casi puntualmente a mediodía decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco en la puerta del teatro. La señorita Crawly permaneció en su oficina, tomó un poco de agua y se acercó un rato a la ventana intentando refrescarse también con la fresca brisa que había afuera. Buster se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, cubierto con una gruesa manta. Su nariz se encontraba roja en la parte de sus fosas nasales y tenía un pañuelo en su mano. El ambiente en el interior era agobiante pero él no parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta, lanzó una sonrisa y un saludo con su mano a la señorita Crawly, quien se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana pero se encontraba mirando hacia la oficina de su jefe. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Al bajar la escalera Johnny vio como casi todos permanecían en sus respectivas cabinas, pero ese pensamiento resulto no ser cierto apenas miró la cabina justo a la derecha de la escalera: La de Gunter y Rosita. Gunter se encontraba solo ahí, se encontraba usando una apretada malla color verde brillante mientras se secaba su rostro con una toalla. Pete era quien ocupaba la cabina a la izquierda de la escalera, se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras intentaba alcanzar una nota alta. La cabina de Meena era la que estaba junto a la de él, pero desde la escalera no podía verla. Su amada Ash estaba en la cabina del fondo, pero solo logró distinguirle las púas de su cabeza y el mástil de la guitarra que se movía junto a ella. De la cabina de Pete podía oír la nota alta que intentaba alcanzar, mientras que oía la guitarra de Ash en su cabina, en ambos casos como minúsculos murmullos; todas las cabinas fueron diseñadas para evitar en la medida de los posible que el sonido proveniente de cada una saliera, pero no era completamente infalible.

Al momento de llegar afuera se encontró que no estaba solo: Rosita ya estaba ahí, la cerdita se encontraba sentada en las escalinatas del teatro mientras bebía una botella de agua, Johnny se acercó a ella.

\- Hola, Rosita

La cerdita se volteó y vio al joven gorila ahí.

\- Oh, hola Johnny ¿Cómo va todo?

A pesar de que la escalinata igual era ancha, Rosita se movió un poco para que Johnny se sentara junto a ella.

\- Genial – respondió sentándose junto a ella – lo único malo es que como el señor Moon se enfermó me tiene agobiado con la calefacción encendida de su oficina. Quise salir un rato para tomar algo de aire fresco

\- Ya veo – dijo ella – yo quiero descansar también, durante los últimos ensayos Gunter y yo hemos estado practicando movimientos algo complicados. Hoy estuvimos practicando uno en el que él me sostiene, me levanta y tengo que intentar aterrizar sobre sus hombros

\- Se oye difícil – comentó el, imaginándose a Rosita saltando y cayendo sin fallar o perder el equilibrio sobre los hombros de su compañero de baile – espero que no sufras un accidente cuando lo intentes

Rosita bebió un sorbo más de su agua antes de responderle.

\- Eso espero también – dijo – pero Gunter es bastante hábil y a pesar de que casi me he caído en algunas ocasiones él me ha sostenido antes de golpearme contra el suelo

\- Eso está bien entonces – respondió él

Ambos sonrieron entonces, pero entonces ambos miraron al frente y quedaron un rato en silencio. Johnny se encontraba pensando en cómo continuaría el resto de su ensayo, mientras Rosita se había puesto en ese momento a pensar en sus hijos; la próxima semana todos ellos saldrían de vacaciones durante una semana. Sería algo complicado pensar que podrían hacer mientras ella estuviera en los ensayos, ya les había dicho al resto del grupo que existía la posibilidad de que, si es que no encontraba otra alternativa, tendría que, o ir al teatro con todos o ausentarse durante toda la semana para cuidarlos, aún no sabría bien que hacer. Johnny tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la hora: 12:16. Aún quedaban varias horas para terminar ese día de ensayos, pero sabía que tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar junto a Ash.

Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento que Rosita comenzó a reír silenciosamente, Johnny volteó su rostro hacia ella para ver a la cerdita riendo suavemente.

\- Mira eso – dijo apuntando hacia la calle

Rosita se encontraba apuntando hacia el asfalto, Johnny miró hacia ella para ver la causa de su risa, él sonrió nerviosamente a ver la huella de llanta que había quedado ahí.

l

l

l

l

l

Hacía dos semanas atrás, más específicamente el lunes, el día que comenzaron los ensayos, Rosita había visto como esa huella se había formado: No se sorprendió mucho al ver la camioneta de Johnny, sino que lo que la sorprendió fue ver que Ash la estaba conduciendo, Johnny se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero, vio como su rostro estaba pálido, el cinturón estaba colocado firmemente cruzando su pecho y sus manos se encontraban sujetando el respaldo del asiento y la manilla de la puerta con mucha fuerza. Ash había frenado bruscamente frente al teatro y saludó a la cerdita, a continuación saludó a Johnny, quien apenas logró gesticular su mano para saludarla. Ash tuvo suerte aquella mañana ya que no había vehículos estacionados junto a la acera, logrando detener el vehículo justo al lado sin problemas.

\- Fue un viaje genial - dijo – estoy aprendiendo a conducir

\- Eso es… - miró el rostro sonriente de la joven puercoespín - … sorprendente

No sabía la verdad que más decir, el haber visto la imagen de Johnny temblando en el interior de la camioneta mientras su rostro lentamente volvía a recuperar su tonalidad y el rostro alegre de la puercoespín le causó mucha sorpresa aunque por alguna razón le dieron ganas de reírse por aquellas reacciones tan dispares, pero logró evitar hacerlo, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el interior del teatro.

\- Nos veremos adentro – dijo ella, mordiéndose su labio para evitar reír frente a ella

Ash asintió y a continuación miró hacia el lado y estiró sus brazos con la intención de tomar el estuche de su guitarra del piso junto a las piernas de Johnny. Fue recién ahí que vio el rostro aún pálido de su novio, sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite y su cuerpo temblando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó algo extrañada

\- Más que nunca – logró farfullar mientras sentía que la presión de su mano contra la manilla de la puerta disminuía lentamente

l

l

l

l

l

El viernes anterior a ese primer día de ensayos fue el día en que se germinó la semilla del interés de Ash por conducir, pero también se terminó convirtiendo en un día de muchísimas emociones para Johnny. Era el día que el lobo del taller le dijo que la camioneta ya estaría lista para que Ash pudiera conducirla, al mismo tiempo también era el día en que por fin podría ir a ver a su padre al garaje. A la hora del desayuno Johnny le comentó a Ash que iría a ver a su padre y le preguntó si quería ir con él, pero Ash prefirió rechazar la invitación; el reencontrarse con su padre afuera de prisión debía ser un día especial tanto para Johnny como para su padre, y el que ella estuviera ahí lo consideraba algo fuera de lugar.

\- Está bien – respondió él – pero luego en la tarde iremos a buscar la camioneta para que intentes conducir

\- Sí, eso sí – dijo ella, y bromeando dijo – llevaré cascos

Johnny rió al oír eso mientras le daba una mordida a una tostada con mermelada.

El metro no se encontraba muy cerca del garaje, y como la camioneta estaba en el taller fue que Johnny volvió a recurrir a su patineta. La verdad era que no la habían usado desde ese día que la usaron en el parque y llamaron por teléfono para avisarles del juicio contra Becky. A pesar de lo poco que la utilizaba nunca había perdido la habilidad en ella, a lo más se cansaba un poco más al impulsarse durante períodos prolongados. Besó a Ash antes de dejar el apartamento y se dirigió a ver a su padre.

l

l

l

l

Un negocio no se hacía rentable de la noche a la mañana, y eso era lo que los tres gorilas recién liberados de prisión entendían bien. Los tres sabían que para poder hacer que se convirtiera en un taller exitoso debían comenzar de a poco, tal vez todo comenzaría a impulsarse aquella misma tarde, o quizás dentro de varios meses. Los tres notaron lo limpio que estaba el garaje cuando llegaron el día anterior, pensaron que lo encontrarían lleno de polvo, lleno de manchas de grasa o de aceite o con los vidrios sucios, pero nada de eso era así. Johnny no pudo sorprenderlos como quería originalmente hacerlo, pero los tres supusieron que el joven gorila tenía que ver con el sorpresivo orden que había en el interior. Los tres habrían querido reunirse con Johnny aquel jueves, pero no pudieron por haber estado tan atareados comenzando a poner orden y adquiriendo productos nuevos para comenzar lo más pronto posible el funcionamiento del taller, la tienda y los surtidores de combustible. Los tres se alegraron muchísimo al ver a Johnny llegando casi a mediodía del viernes a visitarlos llegando en su patineta. Ya no había un guardia vigilándolos, pero los tres mantenían su palabra. Stan se encontraba en el interior de la tienda colocando algunos productos que habían llegado a primera hora en los estantes, Barry se encontraba junto a los surtidores esperando a que el camión con combustible llegara. Fue él quien vio a Johnny acercándose mientras patinaba por la calle y le avisó a los otros dos gorilas, los cuales de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un momento muy emotivo. La última vez que Johnny había visto a su padre sin un traje de prisión ya había sido hace mucho tiempo, el verlo por fin sin aquella vestimenta anaranjada le hacía pensar de inmediato que todo el tiempo en prisión había por fin terminado y que los tres habían logrado salir de ella de una vez por todas para poder intentar dejar la vida criminal que siempre le había desagradado a Johnny. Johnny y su padre se abrazaron fuertemente, este último se encontraba tan emocionado que habían comenzado a salirle algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Tanto tiempo que había perdido estando detrás de las rejas, aunque sin dudas ya se había dado cuenta a lo que sus acciones pasadas llevaron, y muy mal se sintió al recordar lo rudo que fue con su hijo, y la frase "¿Cómo terminé con un hijo como tú?" que le había dicho la primera vez que fue a verlo a prisión le carcomía la conciencia al darse cuenta cómo es que durante mucho tiempo había sido con su hijo. Johnny ya lo había perdonado, pero él mismo no podía hacerlo. Sentía que había sido un mal padre con él por haber sido así y costaría mucho tiempo el que él mismo pudiera perdonarse.

Johnny permaneció con ellos un par de horas, les comentó a los tres que el lunes comenzarían los ensayos en el teatro Moon, que Buster le pidió a él y a Ash que participaran en un show de caridad que habría pronto en el parque de la ciudad y que le comenzaría a enseñar a conducir a su novia.

\- Vienen cosas muy emocionantes – vaticinó

l

l

En la tarde de ese viernes ya tenían la camioneta de regreso, el lobo los llamó más o menos a las 4, Johnny ya había regresado al apartamento más o menos a las 2:30, vio a Ash tocando su guitarra tranquilamente sobre el sofá en el momento que llegó. Para comer en el almuerzo aún quedaba algo de pasta y ensalada que quedó del día anterior así que de eso comieron. Fue una comida muy tranquila y hablaron de varios temas, Ash notó lo feliz que lucía su novio al por fin haber visto a su padre y compartir un rato con él, mientras que Johnny notaba lo calmada y más relajada que ella estaba, comparado con el estado que tenía hace ya un par de semanas. La llamada del lobo los sorprendió cuando ambos se encontraban lavando los platos, anunció que la camioneta estaba lista y tenían que ir a recogerla antes de las 6 o tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes para recogerla.

Apenas vieron la camioneta notaron que ésta exactamente igual por fuera, no parecía que había sufrido modificaciones, pero éstas se veían en el momento que se acercaron a la puerta del conductor y la abrieron: Tanto Ash y Johnny miraron con bastante asombro que donde antes se encontraba el piso del asiento, ahora se encontraba un objeto similar a una caja rectangular hecha con algún material metálico recubierta en goma que cabía exactamente en el espacio del piso. De esta caja sobresalían los tres pedales. En la parte del asiento se encontraba un asiento más alto con su propio respaldo mientras que la palanca de cambios había sido extendida hasta la altura de su mano derecha. Ash miró emocionada como había quedado el vehículo adaptado solo para ella, de inmediato se trepó a la camioneta y se sentó en aquel asiento más alto. Johnny miró con mucha felicidad el rostro de emoción que tenía Ash, viéndose por primera vez frente al volante de un vehículo, el cual ahora se encontraba perfectamente a su alcance, lo mismo que ocurría con sus pies, podían tocar esos pedales mientras que su mano podía alcanzar la ranura para introducir las llaves y la palanca de cambios.

\- ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! –chillaba Ash con euforia - ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!

Fue ahí que Ash olvidó todos aquellos pensamientos negativos con respecto a conducir, siendo estos inmediatamente reemplazados por una emoción y una necesidad de irse en la camioneta conduciendo como jamás lo había podido hacer. Sintió también como es que una sensación de gratitud infinita de su parte iba dirigida a su amado novio, debía amarla muchísimo si es que él estaba dispuesto a modificar la camioneta de esa manera para que ella pudiera conducirla.

\- Veo que estás muy feliz – comentó el lobo a la emocionada puercoespín, pero entonces miró al gorila – y no te preocupes por ti, también podrás conducirla

Esperó un rato a que Ash se decidiera cambiar al asiento del copiloto por cuenta suya para que pudiera acercarse a la parte del piloto junto a Johnny. La emocionada Ash también miró desde el asiento del copiloto las indicaciones que diría el lobo.

\- Observen esto – dijo

Ambos miraron hacia el lobo, su cola se movía casi imperceptiblemente mientras acercaba una de sus garras a una especie de perilla en la parte inferior trasera del asiento nuevo que usaría Ash, una parte en donde este asiento y el asiento original de la camioneta se encontraban.

\- Esta perilla se utiliza para poder asegurar o quitar tu nuevo asiento – le explicó a Ash

Vieron entonces como es que comenzaba a girar la perilla en sentido antihorario y todo el asiento comenzaba a aflojarse. Permaneció tal vez medio minuto girando esa perilla hasta que finalmente la pareja vio como el asiento era levantado por el canino y depositado en el piso del taller junto a la camioneta. A continuación se inclinó en dirección a la caja con pedales en el piso. La perilla de esta parte no se podía ver a simple vista ya que se encontraba casi debajo del asiento.

\- Diseñar esto no fue muy difícil – comentó mientras desatornillaba la perilla – mientras más grande es el vehículo y más pequeño sea el animal que lo utiliza lo hace más difícil. Modificar un automóvil de lujo para un ratón fue uno de los trabajos más difíciles que tuvimos que hacer en el último año, modificar esta camioneta para que tú puedas conducirla no fue tan difícil como eso

Mientras hablaba finalmente sintió como es que la perilla dejaba de ofrecer resistencia, indicando que ya la había desatornillado completamente. A continuación, y con sus dos garras, tomó toda la caja, levantándola del piso de la camioneta y la depositó en el piso del taller junto al asiento recién sacado. Vieron como los pedales originales de la camioneta permanecían en el mismo lugar.

Lo último que faltaba era regresar la palanca de cambios a su estado original, el lobo iba a acercarse a ella pero no fue necesario, ya que fue la misma Ash quien lo hizo: La palanca de cambios más grande que había ahí era desatornillable, estaba colocada sobre la palanca original y para sacarla solo había que girarla.

\- Una chica lista – comentó el lobo

Ash giró un rato la nueva palanca de cambios hasta que ésta fue desatornillada completamente, quedando esta en sus manos. Fue de esa manera que la camioneta quedó en su estado original, ahora para que pudiera conducirla Johnny.

El lobo volvió a repetir la instalación, explicando nuevamente como es que se hacía y como podía asegurarse que todo quedara bien instalado, para entonces ya quedaba poco para que anocheciera así que lo mejor era regresar al apartamento y comenzaran a practicar el sábado en la mañana, además comenzaba a ser el horario punta en las calles de la ciudad, por lo que era probable que se encontraran con muchísimo tráfico por todos lados y era mejor no arriesgarse si es que Ash no tenía ninguna experiencia previa en un vehículo.

l

La emoción de Ash germinada en el momento que vio como la camioneta podría ser conducida por ella llegó a tal extremo que a la mañana siguiente, el sábado, y tal como una niña pequeña esperando recibir sus regalos de cumpleaños, comenzó muy temprano a despertar a Johnny, tal vez a las 7 de la mañana. Ella tardó mucho en quedarse dormida la noche anterior, se encontraba muy ansiosa para poder comenzar a conducir, tanto lo estaba que se despertó sin necesidad de su despertador o de la luz del sol y a las 6:30 ya estaba de pie. Fue a darse un baño, a vestirse e incluso dejó el desayuno para ambos preparado sobre la mesa. Casi a las 7 de la mañana, y cuando apenas amanecía, se acercó a la cama, comenzando a zarandear insistentemente a su novio.

\- Johnny – comenzó a decir mientras intentaba moverlo usando sus manos – despierta, despierta… ya amaneció

Johnny dormía tranquilamente aún, por lo general tenía un rato más antes de despertarse, pero la insistencia de la puercoespín no dejó que pudiera dormir más, ya que fue ahí que comenzó a despertarse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – logró murmurar aún con los ojos cerrados

\- ¡Ya amaneció! – exclamaba Ash – ¡ya amaneció!

Tomó el cobertor y lo movió hacia los pies de la cama, mostrando el cuerpo de Johnny cubierto solamente con su ropa interior.

Johnny intentó sentarse sobre la cama, se sentía aún bastante adormilado, pero logró hacerlo. El pelaje de su cabeza lucía desordenado y no podía mantener sus ojos muy abiertos. Ash se estaba comportando igual que una niña pequeña.

\- Ven a desayunar, ya está todo listo – dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta

Johnny se restregó los ojos y bostezó.

\- Está bien, ya voy – dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

La insistencia de Ash apuró muchísimo a Johnny, tanto fue así que en menos de media hora después de levantarse, en el cual Johnny tuvo que desayunar, darse un baño, vestirse y ordenar la cama junto Ash, ya habían tomado la camioneta en dirección a algún sector poco transitado a las afueras de la ciudad para que pudieran comenzar las prácticas de conducción.

Aquél sábado fue un día de mucho ensayo y error, las ansias de Ash comenzaron a ser expresadas apenas Johnny llegó hasta aquel sector alejado, con poco tránsito y muchas calles en las cual podrían practicar con tranquilidad, y le pasó la camioneta luego de instalarle los aparatos adaptativos. Ella intentó mover la camioneta según todas las instrucciones que Johnny le decía. Más de alguna vez el gorila pasó algún susto o casi llega a golpearse la cabeza con el tablero, aunque no se quejaba, en primera, porque era su novia y la amaba a pesar de esos sustos, y en segunda, porque todos quienes intentan aprender a conducir terminan haciendo lo mismo la primera vez que conducen. Las ansias de Ash y las ganas de aprender a conducir hicieron pasar por alto la hora del almuerzo, permaneciendo en ese sector gran parte del día, casi hasta las 5 de la tarde. Johnny se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo es que sólo en ese día Ash parecía haber aprendido casi todo lo necesario para poder conducir, el motor ya no se detenía sin querer cuando ella intentaba cambiar las velocidades o cuando intentaba avanzar desde cero, había aprendido a maniobrar con cuidado e incluso había aprendido a usar la reversa con mucha habilidad. Tanta confianza comenzó a sentir por ella que dejó que condujera hasta el apartamento.

Y fue exactamente por eso la extrañeza, por no decir el susto terrible, que Johnny tuvo el lunes en la mañana cuando le preguntó a Ash si quería ser ella quien condujera hasta el teatro Moon. De una lección muy satisfactoria del sábado, Ash parecía haber olvidado la gran mayoría de las cosas que practicaron, o bien parecía que era la primera vez que conducía, tanto fue así que gran parte del viaje aceleró en exceso y frenaba bruscamente. Ash estaba orgullosa de todo lo aprendido cuando frenó bruscamente frente al teatro, pero no notaba la cara de espanto de Johnny en esos momentos.

l

l

l

l

l

\- Si… - dijo Johnny, evocando ese recuerdo – no fue algo demasiado tranquilo… o agradable

Rosita rió al recordar la cara con que Johnny había llegado esa mañana, pero también se sentía aliviada al saber que a pesar de eso no hubo ningún accidente en el camino.

\- Desde entonces igual ha podido mejorar mucho – le comentó Johnny – creo que en poco tiempo más tendrá su propia licencia

\- Eso sería estupendo – comentó la cerdita – eres muy bueno con ella. No cualquiera habría estado dispuesto a hacer los cambios que hiciste por ella. Puedo notar cuanto la amas

\- Gracias, Rosita – respondió Johnny halagado – así es

Entonces ella se puso de pie.

\- Ahora ya es tiempo de regresar a los ensayos – dijo mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia las puertas – deséame suerte, y gracias por tu compañía

\- No es nada – respondió él, quien aún se quedó un rato sentado ahí, deseando permanecer un rato más ahí en vez de volver inmediatamente al piso superior con ese calor agobiante

l

l

l

l

l

Ash y Johnny permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, el único sonido que salía de ellos era el sonido al momento que masticaban un puñado de palomitas o el sonido que se oía al comer un trozo de chocolate. Aquella noche de películas se había tornado bastante agradable para ambos. La noche ya se había puesto fría y ambos se encontraban juntos cubiertos con la manta, manteniendo una grata temperatura. Frente a ellos tenían el televisor encendido y la mesa con latas de soda, algunos chocolates y el recipiente lleno de palomitas. Ya llevaban más o menos viendo una película que lograron sintonizar cuando recién estaba comenzando y sentían que aún faltaba un rato para que terminara. Por debajo de la manta Ash había abrazado el cuerpo de Johnny mientras que él la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo.

La película ya había llegado casi al clímax, el perro protagonista se encontraba huyendo de una gran jauría de lobos luego de intentar salvar a las ovejas de la aldea que tenía que proteger, quedaba aún un rato para que terminara pero ambos se encontraban expectantes ante lo que podría ocurrir a continuación. No se sabía bien si era por el cansancio o si era porque quizás la película se tornó algo monótona, pero lentamente ambos comenzaron a sentir algo de sueño, ninguno lo decía, pero sentían que en cualquier momento cerrarían sus ojos y volverían a abrirlos a la mañana siguiente. La otra consecuencia positiva de ese rato viendo películas juntos fue que ambos ya se sentían bastante relajados, ya alejándose del cansancio adquirido esos días en el teatro.

De pronto, Johnny abrió más sus ojos. Algo no estaba bien, durante un par de segundos notó como es que la imagen del perro lanzándose por una cuerda hacia un sector inferior de la aldea se congelaba un par de segundos, Ash también abrió más sus ojos al darse cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó

\- Deben ser problemas de señal – fue lo que atinó a decir – justo en el final de la película

Bufó con algo de frustración al pensar en eso, pero justo que intentaba estirar la mano para tomar el control remoto la imagen cambió, causando que detuviera su mano. La imagen del logo del noticiero del canal apareció. Ambos escucharon la música de inicio de éste al momento y la voz en off decía "Extra, extra".

\- Algo ocurrió – dijo Ash acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras la música del noticiero terminaba y una gacela apareció en pantalla, era una periodista y se encontraba haciendo un despacho en vivo, se notaba que donde estuviera estaba frío porque usaba un abrigo blanco. En una de sus pezuñas tenía un micrófono y comenzó a hablar en cuando le dieron el pase. Justo ahí apareció el titular de la noticia en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

En ese momento Johnny retiró bruscamente su brazo de alrededor de Ash al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en la palma de su mano. Al retirarla de debajo de la manta vio como es que una de las púas de Ash se había clavado en ella. Inmediatamente se la quitó con su otra mano, mirando alarmado la reacción de Ash, pero ella ni siquiera pareció percatarse en lo que le acababa de pasar a Johnny, y tampoco en las púas que comenzaron a soltarse de su cuerpo por debajo de la manta. Johnny miró a la pantalla de la tele para ver qué era lo que decía. Se llevó su mano a la boca. Ash se encontraba temblando incontrolablemente y abrazó fuertemente a Johnny. Un gran día de ensayos y una noche relajada descansando viendo películas se vio totalmente arruinada. El titular que aparecía en pantalla explicaba el porqué de ambas reacciones.

"Fuga en la prisión femenina".

(… continuará)


	8. Capítulo 6: No estoy loca

**Capítulo 6: No estoy loca**

 _Me mantengo paralizada un momento, mis piernas no me quieren responder y tan solo me encuentro observando frente a mí. Logro ver, a una gran distancia frente a mí las luces de la ciudad. La noche está fría, puedo ver el vaho de mi respiración saliendo de mi nariz y mi boca. Mi corazón late rápidamente. Muchas otras chicas pasan corriendo junto a mí y se alejan. El viento mueve mis púas y me refresca en demasía. Contemplando las luces de la ciudad allá a lo lejos gatillan miles de recuerdos que pasan casi en secuencia por mi cabeza._

 _Mi vida solía ser perfecta; tenía un apartamento hermoso, el pandero lo podía tocar en cualquier estilo de música, tenía una estable fuente de ingresos tocando en ese restaurante dirigido por ese oso polar, tenía un vestuario que causaba la envidia de cualquier otra hembra que me viera. Bueno, en realidad todo eso hacía que mi vida fuera solamente casi perfecta, se convirtió en perfecta cuando Lance llegó a mi vida. Era lo único que faltaba, y el haberlo conocido logró que mi vida no deseara tener nada más._

 _Nos convertimos muy rápido en una pareja, él había sido echado de su antiguo hogar por esa otra asquerosa y horrible puercoespín que solía ser su novia. Muchas veces me solía preguntar qué era lo que había encontrado en ella; su vestimenta era horrible, sus púas siempre lucían como si se hubiera recién levantado, no usaba maquillaje, y lucía ridícula mientras llevaba a cuestas su absurdo y estúpido sueño de querer ser rockera. El pobre de Lance desperdició mucho tiempo con ella, me dijo que nunca pudieron conseguir tocar en ningún lugar, solucioné eso llevándolo a tocar conmigo en el restaurante, donde rápidamente comenzamos a causar sensación y siempre lográbamos que se llenara cuando nos presentábamos. Me encantaba lo rebelde que era, el gran músico que podía llegar a ser, lo atractivo que era. Yo le correspondí siempre siendo una gran compañera en el escenario con él. Más de alguna vez pensé en que nos casáramos y tuviéramos muchos hijos juntos._

 _Tristemente no tomé en cuenta que Ash, esa puercoespín tan fea con la que mi Lance perdió tanto tiempo, arremetería de nuevo cuando menos lo esperaba. Esa canción que compuso para ese patético show en las ruinas del teatro Moon la compuso solamente con el propósito de intentar quitarme a mi amado, y lo peor fue que me di cuenta que lo pudo haber logrado. El verlo tarareando la canción en los días posteriores, el llegar a ver cómo es que intentaba tocar con su propia guitarra su canción, y el ver cómo es que comenzaba a salir sin mí me hizo notar que habían comenzado a verse otra vez. Él me mentía y me decía cualquier excusa que pudiera considerar convincente cuando le preguntaba a donde había ido, sonaba tranquilo cuando me lo decía, sonaba sincero, pero me daba cuenta lo hábil que era y lo bien que lograba ocultar sus mentiras. "Fui al supermercado" "Salí al restaurante a hablar con Harry" "Fui a buscar alguna nueva tienda de música" parecía que había ensayado muy bien todas esas excusas, pero sencillamente no le creí ninguna._

 _Nuestra relación debía seguir siendo perfecta, por lo que comencé a tomar medidas. Comencé a ocuparme de que Ash y Lance no volvieran a estar juntos. Robé el teléfono de Lance para que no pudiera volver a contactarse con ella, comencé a acecharlo cuando salía del apartamento, estando preparada para golpear a Ash si es que lo veía junto a él, revisaba todas sus cosas en caso de encontrar alguna carta de amor o un mensaje de parte de ella, incluso comenzaba a olfatear sus camisetas antes de colocarlas en el interior de la lavadora, esperando sentir la esencia de ella. Nunca los logré atrapar juntos. Lance no era tan tonto como creí que era._

 _Jamás me arrepentí de haberlo abofeteado dos veces luego de que finalmente lo encaré, él se merecía esas bofetadas y quizás muchas más, él merecía ser castigado por haberme engañado con Ash, él me insistía que no era cierto, y sabía que volvería arrepentido esperando que lo perdonara luego de ver que tomaba una maleta, su guitarra y dejaba el apartamento._

\- _Estás loca – me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, sus dos mejillas se encontraban coloradas por las bofetadas recibidas merecidamente_

 _El estar enamorada, el amar profundamente a alguien, el querer solucionar inconvenientes molestos que pueden arruinar la perfecta relación que mantenía ¿Realmente esos son motivos para que me tratara de loca? No. No estoy loca, en realidad estoy enamorada, pero loca no. Lance no sabe de qué habla. Ninguno de los miembros del jurado, ni tampoco el abogado que me asignaron saben de qué hablan, todos ellos me dijeron loca. Les insistí una y otra vez que yo estaba enamorada, pero no loca. Mis acciones no fueron de una loca, de serlo así yo ya lo sabría y me trataría de loca, pero el ir a golpear y herir a la puercoespín que intentó arruinar la relación entre Lance y yo no es la acción de una loca, sino de una chica que busca corregir y eliminar un molesto error que arruinó una relación._

 _Fue por eso que quedé confundida al oír que me daban una sentencia de 4 años en la prisión de la ciudad._

l

l

l

l

l

 _Desde que me hicieron poner un pie ahí lo detesté de inmediato, no lo merecía y no debía estar ahí. El horrible uniforme naranjo que me entregaron no lucía para nada genial, lucía espantoso. Acostumbraba vestirme con lo que siempre estuviera de moda, las mejores faldas y las mejores chaquetas, y verme ahora cubierta casi con un trapo naranja era algo totalmente injusto. La celda en la que me encerraron lucía horrible, era totalmente hecha en concreto, solo de color gris, solo había una ventana, era más pequeña que una hoja de papel, alejada de mi alcance, tal vez a unos dos metros de altura. Había una cama enorme a la derecha y a la izquierda había una litera, ambas hechas de metal con un colchón que no se veía muy cómodo. La cama superior de la litera se encontraba justo al lado de la pequeña ventana. Pero lo peor de todo era que esta celda ya se encontraba siendo ocupada, tenía que compartirla con otras dos chicas, lucían horribles pero debía acostumbrarme a verlas a diario. Una hipopótamo, una enorme chica que sin dudas era quien ocupaba la enorme cama de la derecha, y una cabra, una chica lanuda con dos pequeños cuernos sobre su cabeza, ambas, al igual que yo, utilizando ese horrible traje naranjo. Ambas se encontraban jugando cartas en el suelo en el momento que llegué. Yo era la más pequeña de las tres. Suspiré largamente al verme encerrada con ellas en esa celda._

 _Si es que ellas me dijeron sus nombres, la verdad que no los recuerdo en absoluto, y francamente no me interesaban, durante los primeros días estando ahí no les dije ni una sola palabra, no quería hablar con ellas en absoluto y no quise saber nada de ellas. No sabía que eso sólo era el comienzo de lo que se tornaría un inmerecido castigo. Había que despertarse antes de que saliera el sol, las duchas eran compartidas, todas nos debíamos desnudar y bañarnos al mismo tiempo. Frecuentemente el agua salía o muy fría o demasiado caliente. Las comidas eran porquerías asquerosas que quería negarme a comer, pero debía hacerlo solo porque no había nada más que comer._

 _Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que dos veces por semana venían dos enormes guardias, dos hipopótamos, que me hacían salir de la celda y me llevaban hacia otro sector de la prisión, mucho más alejado que los sectores como las celdas, el patio, el comedor o los baños. Me hacían subir más y más escaleras, varias puertas metálicas cerradas mientras subíamos y pocas ventanas, todo iluminado por tenues luces en los costados de los muros, también construidos en concreto. Estos guardias me conducían a un pasillo de esa ala del edificio con algunas oficinas administrativas. Era el único sector de todos los pasillos recorridos en donde se veían grandes ventanas con vista al patio y al ala opuesta de la prisión y el piso estaba adornado con una alfombra café hasta el final del pasillo. Me encaminaron hasta una de las puertas que había ahí y me hacían entrar._

 _"_ _¡MALDITA SEA!" pensé con furia la primera vez que entré "¡QUE NO ESTOY LOCA!"_

 _Era una consulta psiquiátrica. Una zorra se encontraba dentro, sentada detrás de un escritorio usando un delantal blanco, sería la psiquiatra a quien tendría que acostumbrarme a ver mientras siguiera encerrada._

l

l

l

 _Mi rutina en prisión terminó siendo una monotonía a partir de entonces. Despertarme temprano junto a todas las demás, duchas compartidas muy calientes o muy frías, desayuno horrible, nada que hacer, almuerzo horrible, nada que hacer, y de regreso a las celdas donde prefería mantenerme callada y recostarme en mi cama mirando al techo ubicado muy ceca de mí. La cabra y la hipopótamo notaban que yo no tenía interés en conocerlas y no me dirigían la palabra, ellas se ponían a veces a jugar cartas y a conversar o cuchichear sobre diversos temas que ocurrían. A veces me daban ganas de preguntarles su opinión sobre lo ocurrido conmigo y lo injusta que fue mi sentencia; quise deshacerme de un problema que había en mi relación perfecta, cualquiera se deshace de un problema si lo tiene, y en vez de ser recompensada por eso termino estando encerrada en una prisión, compartiendo con dos prisioneras que no me interesa en absoluto conocer, con comida horrible y alejada de mi Lance ¿Realmente me merezco todo esto?_

 _Las cosas con esa zorra, zorra en los dos sentidos, que intentaba tratarme de esa locura que no tengo eran aburridísimas, yo le decía que no tenía que estar ahí, que todo lo que hacía estaba correcto y debía salir de ahí, ella intentaba insistirme en que lo que hacía no era correcto y que debía comenzar a tratar eso, pero yo la ignoraba, solo le asentía para que me dejara en paz de una vez y me pudiera ir de esa consulta. Tampoco podía acercarme a golpearla a pesar de que muchas veces deseaba hacerlo; uno de los guardias que me llevaba hasta esa consulta se encontraba con su arma fuera de la puerta. Finalmente, y después de cada sesión me decía que podía retirarme luego de entregarme una píldora que debía tragarme frente a ella, me pedía abrir la boca para comprobar que si me la tragaba. Luego de eso se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, donde le pedía al guardia que me llevara de vuelta a la celda. Antes de llegar a ella comenzaba a sentir somnolencia y relajo, y al llegar lo único que hacía era, y sin saludar a ninguna de las dos bestias con quienes tenía que compartir la celda, trepar a mi cama y quedarme profundamente dormida._

 _Una de esas noches luego de tener que ir con la zorra, sin embargo, me desperté bruscamente, la píldora ya me había hecho dormir durante gran parte de la tarde y me desperté ya muy entrada la noche. No sabía qué hora era, pero debía ya ser tarde, las luces de la celda y del pasillo se encontraban apagadas, y el mínimo de luz que podía verse era debido a la pequeña ventana junto a mi cama. Había entendido porque nadie la eligió; al estar tan cerca de la ventana resultaba obvio que era la cama más fría de las tres, ya que ni siquiera tenía un vidrio. Los únicos sonidos que podía oír eran los fuertes ronquidos de la hipopótamo desde el otro lado de la celda. No podía verla, pero me imaginaba que estaba con su enorme hocico abierto mientras roncaba fuertemente. La cabra dormía pero no roncaba, aunque la sentía moverse en la cama de abajo. Yo ya no tenía sueño y sabía que esa sería una larguísima noche, pero entonces._

\- _Becky… Becky_

 _Me senté súbitamente en mi cama. Mi nombre había sonado claramente, pero no parecía ser de ninguna de mis dos compañeras, la hipopótamo roncaba sin parar y la voz no sonaba como la de la cabra._

\- _…_ _Becky_

 _A pesar de que la luz que había era limitada intentaba ver lo mejor posible a mi alrededor, me fui arrastrando hasta llegar a los pies de la cama para intentar ver al oscuro pasillo, pero no parecía moverse nada ahí. Miré entonces abajo, pero no podía ver nada, y tan solo se encontraban mis dos compañeras._

\- _Becky_

 _La voz la seguía escuchando, y no me percaté hasta algunos segundos después que esa voz parecía provenir desde afuera, desde la ventana. Esa ventana era el único escape de la realidad en que me encontraba viviendo, ya que ésa daba hacia el camino vehicular que pasaba junto a la prisión. No había luces por ahí junto al camino, pero cuando era de noche podía verlo iluminado por la luna, sin embargo no podía ver la calle a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se encontraba presente. Noté que algo obstruía la vista. Al acercarme a la ventana llegué a impactarme a ver una extraña silueta que cubría casi todo el marco y no dejaba ver hacia afuera. Había alguien ahí, no podía ver completamente quien era ya que se encontraba a contraluz, pero mi corazón logró notar quien era. Fue entonces que una de las primeras sonrisas que había tenido en todo ese tiempo en prisión apareció en mi rostro._

\- _¡Lance! – exclamé emocionada_

\- _¡Sshhh! – oí que dijo inmediatamente aquella figura frente a mí, colocando uno de sus dedos en su boca. Me alegré una enormidad sentir su voz de vuelta_

\- _Oh… lo siento – respondí, esta vez susurrando_

 _Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de alegría al ver a mi amado nuevamente. No podía creer que volviera a verlo tan pronto. No podía verlo completamente, podía ver tan solo una parte de su cabeza, la ventana tan pequeña y los tres barrotes que lo cubrían impedían ver más_

\- _¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté_

\- _Te extraño mucho – escuché que me dijo con susurros – y quiero que volvamos_

 _Sonreí nuevamente al oír esas frases, pero ésta fue una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que sabía que volvería conmigo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pensé en volver a recordarle sus engaños con Ash, pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta._

\- _Si, admito que me enojé mucho contigo al descubrir que te robaste mi teléfono – continué escuchando – pero eso solo fue algo de un rato. Mi vida ha sido muy diferente sin ti_

 _Me acomodé un poco más sobre la cama mientras él seguía hablando._

\- _No he podido volver a tocar en ningún otro lado después de que nos separamos, siento que no he podido lograr lo mismo sin ti_

\- _Lance – le dije entre susurros – sé que tu vida no es lo mismo sin mí, pero tendré que esperar a que esta condena se cumpla_

\- _No es necesario_

 _Miré con extrañeza lo que me estaba diciendo._

\- _…_ _pronto habrá un intento de fuga – oí de él – prepárate para eso_

\- _¿Y cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó_

\- _Son cosas que escuché por ahí_

 _De pronto me di cuenta que la voz de Lance la oía con más claridad, ya no se oían ronquidos en el interior de la celda._

\- _Me tengo que ir – escuché de pronto que dijo – tu compañera se despertó_

 _Me volteé a ver a mi compañera, pero no podía verla, pero si acababa de oír su voz._

\- _¿Becky? – oí desde su cama - ¿Con quién estás hablando?_

 _Sin siquiera darme tiempo para responder vi que de pronto una luz me iluminó de lleno en mi cara. Tan encandilada me sentí que cerré bruscamente los ojos y me cubrí con mis manos._

\- _¡Apaga la luz! – exclamé molesta_

\- _¿Con quién estás hablando? – repitió_

 _Lance me acababa de sorprender con su grata presencia, pero no quería decirle a esa asquerosa y enorme animal sobre él, pero como continuaba con su interrogación tuve que inventar alguna respuesta ingeniosa, aunque en realidad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió lo que terminé diciendo._

\- _Creo que estaba hablando dormida – le dije – y me desperté sin querer_

 _Oí resuellos de su enorme hocico, como no queriendo creerme, no podía ver su rostro ya que aún me estaba apuntando de lleno con su linterna, pero de pronto sentí que ésta dejaba de alumbrar hacia mí, logrando quitar mis manos de mis ojos, aunque aún no podía ver nada por el encandilamiento._

\- _No me convences mucho – oí que dijo – pero creo que es mejor que sigamos durmiendo, sino tendrás problemas si sigues haciendo ruido_

 _La linterna finalmente se apagó. Oí como los resortes de su enorme cama crujían mientras ella se volvía a acomodar en ella._

\- _Duerme – ordenó ella_

 _La cabra no había reaccionado en ningún momento, seguía durmiendo en la cama de abajo sin percatarse de nada. Al volver la oscuridad pude volver a abrir los ojos. No podía ver a mi gorda compañera, las tinieblas de la noche habían vuelto a esconderla, pero si miré a la ventana, esperando que Lance pudiera seguir ahí._

 _Sólo vi el camino junto a la prisión._

l

l

l

l

 _El resto de los días me sirvieron para pensar en muchas cosas. No llevaba siquiera dos semanas pero ya estaba harta de ese lugar, diariamente pensaba que no merecía estar ahí y que todo era un injusto castigo. Cuatro años, además, era el colmo de la injusticia. Si hubiera logrado matar a esa asquerosa puercoespín no estaría ahí, pero no conté con ese enorme gorila que la protegió… ¿Johnny era su nombre? Creo que sí, ése era el nombre que me pareció haber oído en el juicio al referirse a quien dio el testimonio y me encontró a punto de finalmente deshacerme de ella ¿Era acaso su novio? No lo sé, nada sé del exterior, lo único que si sabía con seguridad era que Lance me seguía amando si es que se arriesgó para intentar asomarse por la ventana de mi celda._

 _Me había hablado de una fuga, un intento de fuga que podría suceder en la prisión algún día. Esos eran unos rumores muy lejanos que tal vez yo también había oído en algún momento. Muchas cosas podía oír en el patio de la prisión mientras contemplaba en silencio que es lo que hacía el resto de las chicas en él, algunas solo se quedaban sentadas en otros lados de la gradería en la que estaba, otras conversaban en el extremo opuesto de ese enorme patio, otras pasaban el rato lanzándose un balón. De vez en cuando oía chismes o rumores de algunas chicas sentadas cerca de mí, pero no les prestaba atención. Creo que de ahí, y de manera involuntaria, escuché algunas cosas relacionadas a esa supuesta fuga con anterioridad._

 _Me preguntaba entonces ¿Qué haría cuando llegara a salir de prisión? Tal vez cuatro años serían mucho tiempo, pero sabía que tenía que saldar algunas cuentas pendientes. Ash había arruinado mi vida y debía pagar por eso, pero no solo ella, tenían que pagar todos quienes la rodearan, de esa manera podría asegurar que realmente sufriera y supiera todo el sufrimiento injustificado en el que me encontraba. Debían sufrir sus amigos, sus padres, quienes estuvieran con ella en el teatro Moon, y finalmente me encargaría de ella. Me daba cuenta lo piadosa que había sido atacándola solo con un bate, para la próxima llevaría algo mejor. Tal vez algo más letal, una navaja, o mejor aún, un cuchillo. Una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro y sentía que me estimulaba bastante, sentía mucha satisfacción imaginarme el filo de aquel cuchillo penetrando la carne del pecho de Ash hasta lograr tocar su corazón con él, haciendo que la hoja se empapara de su tibia sangre mientras ésta regaba el piso debajo de ella. Me imaginaba como caería al suelo agonizante mientras miraba con satisfacción la consumación de mi venganza tan esperada. Sabría que mi vida volvería a arreglarse después de todo eso, sabiendo que Lance me esperaría podría todo volver a ser como antes._

 _Ese pensamiento me comenzó a obsesionar mucho durante muchos días. Imaginarme a Ash muriendo de esa manera gracias a mi ataque me emocionaba y seguía estimulando a pesar de haber pensado eso desde aquel día. Obviamente a esa zorra no le decía nada de eso, tan solo le decía lo que me convenía para dejarme ir pronto de su consulta y poder volver a pensar tranquilamente en eso. Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que el tener que ir a la consulta de esa zorra psiquiatra tenía sus ventajas._

 _Un día, mientras me encontraba ensimismada en mis ideas, noté como alguien se sentaba junto a mí en la gradería. No era ninguna de mis compañeras de celda, y tampoco una animal que había visto antes, y si la había visto la verdad que no me importaba en absoluto quién era. Giré mi cabeza hacia esa animal que se encontraba ahí. Casi lanzo una arcada por lo horrible que lucía aquella horrible ardilla. Tenía dos enormes dientes que sobresalían de su boca, ambos muy amarillos y el izquierdo se encontraba roto en la mitad. Detrás de su uniforme naranja sobresalía una enorme cola, aunque bastante despeinada y descuidada, hasta el punto de notar muchas zonas sin nada de pelaje._

\- _Hola – fue lo único que me dijo en un principio_

\- _Hola – correspondí fríamente_

\- _No sabes quién soy – dijo hablando más bajo pero acercándose a mí, causando que de igual manera alejara un poco mi cabeza de ella – pero creo que podríamos intentar tener una amistad_

\- _No tengo idea quien eres – respondí mirando hacia el otro – y la verdad no me interesa_

\- _Da igual – respondió esta ardilla – creo que podríamos comenzar a conocernos. Creo que yo podría conseguirte cosas que quieras_

 _Giré la cabeza, intentando evitar ver su horrible cola o su boca son su diente roto._

\- _¿De que hablas? – le pregunté con un mínimo de interés_

\- _Si necesitas algo dentro de los muros de la prisión puedes pedírmelo – respondió, notando como es que frotaba rápidamente sus manos_

 _No alcancé siquiera a responderle, vi como es que la ardilla comenzaba a sudar antes de seguir hablando._

\- _Y no busco dinero a cambio – dijo, comenzando a hablarme de manera más atropellada – pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo_

 _Esta ardilla hablaba tan rápida que no me daba tiempo de responderle, sino que parecía estar hablando a cada momento más y más rápido mientras notaba como es que se seguía frotando sus manos y su cola comenzaba a erizarse._

\- _Supe que vas con la psiquiatra – dijo_

\- _¿Qué? – logré preguntar en ese instante mínimo en que no dijo nada más - ¿Y cómo es que…?_

\- _Son cosas que de alguna manera logré averiguar, y eres una de las pocas que tiene que ir sin estar recluida en la sección de locos_

 _Dejó de frotarse sus manos, pero su cola seguía erizándose, hasta el punto de perder un poco de pelaje. En ese instante me di cuenta: Esta ardilla era una adicta, y por lo que comenzó a decir, estaba enganchada a las píldoras que a mí me daban luego de cada sesión, la única razón por la que acudió a mí._

 _Una idea interesante y que podría lograr poner algunas cosas a mi favor ahí._

 _Durante la siguiente semana hubo un cambio enormemente favorable para mí en mi estancia en prisión, esa ardilla comenzó a traerme cosas a cambio de algunas píldoras que me conseguía con esa zorra. Era común ver muchas cosas sobre su escritorio, un monitor de computadora, muchos papeles, un vaso con lápices y en el costado se encontraba lleno de diferentes cajas de píldoras, ante el más mínimo descuido, como cuando le pedía agua y ella iba al costado de la habitación o cuando le iba a avisar al guardia que se acabó el turno, me apropiaba de una o dos cajas, las cuales guardaba en el interior de mi ropa sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía que con una o dos no notaría la diferencia. Aprendí también a no tragarme la píldora que me daba logrando ocultarla entre mi encía y mi mejilla, de esa manera no volvería adormilada a la celda y podría ir a los espacios comunes para comenzar con mis tratos. Cada caja traía 20 píldoras, lo cual era más valioso que el oro para cualquier adicta en prisión._

 _No tenía idea la red de contrabando que existía entre todas las prisioneras ni tampoco quien era la que hacía algunas gestiones para conseguir cosas del exterior, pero gracias a esos tratos que logré obtener con la ardilla fue que obtuve algunas cosas como un estuche de maquillaje, mi rostro ojeroso y mal cuidado lo notaba todas las mañanas mientras me secaba luego de esas horribles duchas mientras me miraba al espejo, igual que mis púas mal cuidadas y mi pelaje que ya no tenía el mismo brillo que antes. Mentalmente le agradecí una enormidad a esa ardilla mientras intercambiábamos nuestros bienes discretamente y ella se despedía con las píldoras que ocultaba en el interior de su uniforme mientras se alejaba de mí. Al menos, a pesar de estar aquí y queriendo salir lo más pronto posible para saldar cuentas, luciría mejor que todas las horribles prisioneras con quienes tenía que compartir._

 _La adicción de esa ardilla la llevó a intentar satisfacer cualquiera de mis peticiones, las cuales a cada momento parecían querer sobrepasar la anterior, a cambio de dos píldoras ni siquiera se quejó al pedirle que me consiguiera algo de chocolate, en serio lo extrañaba luego de tanto tiempo sin comer. De alguna manera me lo consiguió y me lo entregó casi con desesperación mientras intercambiábamos. A cambio de cuatro píldoras no dijo ninguna palabra en contra cuando le dije que me consiguiera algo de pasta dental con sabor a fruta, ya estaba harta de la pasta dental que entregaban ahí sin ningún sabor. Esperaba que le diera una quinta píldora cuando me entregó la pasta más un cepillo dental nuevo que no esperaba, pero le dije que no, que cuatro era el trato, pero no se molestó ni intentó insultarme, sabía que sin mí no podría seguir satisfaciendo su adicción a estas píldoras. Realmente a cambio de un precio muy bajo acababa de adquirir una esclava en la prisión._

 _Una de las cosas más importantes que me consiguió, sin embargo, fue algo que me entregó a cambio de 5 píldoras, un precio bajísimo comparado con el valor que tendría para mí: Me prestaría un teléfono. Éste era un objeto terminantemente prohibido en los interiores de la prisión, y por eso fue que esta ardilla, a pesar de notarse notablemente apurada y con intenciones de querer ir a consumir sus píldoras, tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decirme que si quería hacer alguna llamada que fuera con ella a su celda con el resto de sus compañeras para asegurar que no lo perdería. Yo tuve que aceptar a regañadientes el trato. Fue así que tuve que ir junto a ella caminando hacia su celda, cuando llegamos no estaban ninguna de sus compañeras, pero si había una cama y una litera, igual que en mi celda, solo que la cama no era tan enorme como la de la mía, tomó la almohada de la cama inferior de la litera y tomó el teléfono de ahí. "No es mi almohada ni mi cama" dijo mientras su rostro comenzaba más y más a sudar "Pero cualquiera de nosotras puede usarlo" Me pidió que usara el teléfono en uno de los rincones de la celda, el único lugar que no estaba a la vista de la cámara de vigilancia que estaba en el pasillo y que apuntaba hacia el interior. Intenté evitar mostrarme emocionada frente a esa ardilla, quien mientras tanto se puso de espaldas a la cámara y se tragó dos píldoras con satisfacción, para que no supiera lo importante que era la llamada que estaba a punto de hacer. Quería llamar a Lance, preguntarle cuando volvería a verme, ya que desde aquella vez en que mi gorda compañera interrumpió nuestra conversación no había vuelto a saber de él. Sin embargo no lo hice de inmediato; se me había ocurrido una mejor idea antes. Recordé mi intención y mis pensamientos imperantes en mi cabeza en el momento en que esta ardilla adicta se acercó a mí por primera vez. Recordé nuevamente los pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza en ese día: Quería vengarme de lo que esa puercoespín me hizo, y para que fuera completo quería que todos quienes la rodeaban sufrieran. En ese momento me di cuenta que aún recordaba su número de teléfono, el número al cual estuve enviando todos esos mensajes antes de ir hacia su apartamento para desquitarme un poco. Fue entonces que rápidamente escribí el número de teléfono de esa puercoespín y comencé a teclear un mensaje._

 _"_ _Hola, asquerosa Ash, pronto volveré a verte, y creo que no podré ser tan buena contigo como antes… creo que te mataré cuando vuelva a verte._

 _Muchos saludos y besos. 3_

 _Becky"_

 _Sonreí al pensar en la cara que ella pondría al leer ese mensaje y me dispuse a enviar el mensaje, pero antes que mi dedo tocara la parte que decía "enviar" me detuve, me di cuenta que eso en realidad podría causar problemas. Si esta llamada era rastreada podrían encontrar de donde vino, la ardilla y sus compañeras podrían terminar con el teléfono confiscado y eso podría significar perder los beneficios con esta ardilla, sin mencionar el castigo que vendría hacia mí. Además de eso pensé que Ash ya no podría tener el teléfono, ya que tal vez podría haberlo cambiado luego de todos esos mensajes. Pero se me ocurrió quien si podría tenerlo, uno de aquellos que rondaba el círculo íntimo de Ash. Ese gorila parecía ser pobre, y Ash podría habérselo obsequiado para deshacerse del aparato. Creo que efectivamente Johnny era su nombre, así que comencé a cambiar el texto y lo envié._

 _"_ _Hola Johnny, después de todo lo ocurrido quizás tengas tú este teléfono, déjame decirte que eres un gorila muy atractivo y que me gustaría conocerte más. Ven a visitarme._

 _Muchos saludos y besos. 3_

 _Becky"_

 _Sonreí al enviarlo, si quería comenzar a vengarme de ellos de alguna manera debía ser de a poco. Si era el novio de ella sería un golpe duro perderlo por una puercoespín mejor que ella en todos los sentidos. Cambié entonces las opciones del teléfono, el mensaje que acababa de enviar sólo había sido la primera parte, ahora solo faltaba llamar a Lance, así que puse el teclado numérico del teléfono y marqué su número. Recordé que aquel mágico día en el que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el metro él me dio su número, y recuerdo habérmelo aprendido casi al instante, antes de llegar al apartamento ya me lo había aprendido de memoria. Momentos felices eran aquellos, los cuales estaban junto a momentos maravillosos que ocurrirían después. Deseaba de esa manera, y por medio de este teléfono que esta ardilla me estaba entregando, volver a sentir esa sensación en mi corazón._

 _Pero nada pasó._

 _Repetí entonces la llamada y marqué de nuevo, pero nada pasó otra vez. Marcaba el número pero no aparecía ningún tono de espera._

 _El teléfono estaba encendido, la pantalla lo estaba y todo parecía estar en orden. Miré entonces a la ardilla, la bolsa en la que le dejé las píldoras ya se encontraba en el piso y ella se encontraba sentándose en su cama con una extraña sonrisa mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._

\- _El teléfono no sirve – dije molesta_

\- _¡Oh sí! Es cierto no sirve – respondió ella sin pausarse y ya quizás comenzando a sentir algo de euforia_

 _Era algo extraño ver que las píldoras hicieran un efecto tan rápido en ella, pero la volví a encarar, algo molesta por haberme engañado._

\- _La señal de aquí no es buena la prisión tiene algún tipo de aparato que bloquea señales de teléfono – dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su cama_

 _La miré muy molesta, tomé el teléfono con mis manos y se lo arrojé a su regazo._

\- _No vuelvas a pedirme píldoras – le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida de su celda_

 _Ella continuó con esos pequeños saltitos sobre su cama mientras su cola temblaba detrás de ella, no pareció escucharme para esa amenaza ya que no pareció reaccionar, tan solo continuó con los efectos del viaje que le había logrado proporcionar. Salí al pasillo y me dirigí hacia mi propia celda mientras golpeaba los muros con mi puño._

\- _Con los mensajes si sirve – me pareció haber oído de parte de ella – tardan en llegar pero llegan_

l

l

l

 _Llegué molesta a mi celda, me encontraba sola en el momento que llegué, no sabía dónde podían estar mis compañeras pero la verdad no me importaba. Subí a mi cama y apoyé mi cabeza en mi almohada. Había desperdiciado píldoras y le dije a esa ardilla que ya no contara conmigo más por si es que quería más, pero al fin y al cabo sabría que volveríamos a hablar, ya que cualquier antojo que quisiera se lo pediría y ella no podría negármelo._

 _Entonces me enderecé un poco y tomé la almohada con mis dos manos, acerqué mi mano al costado izquierdo y metí mi mano por la costura que había abierto. Una de las cosas que aprendí ahí era que ahí se podían dejar cosas con pocas probabilidades de que me descubrieran, y ahí tenía cosas importantes para mí. Tomé un trozo de chocolate que aún me quedaba y me lo comí, si mi gorda compañera supiera que tenía chocolate sería capaz de tragarse incluso la almohada entera. Pero antes de recostarme tomé una de las tantas píldoras que había adentro y me la tragué también. Mi almohada era el lugar donde guardaba todas las píldoras que le robaba a la zorra, y era mejor hacerlo así, el algodón blanco con el que estaban rellenas lograba mimetizar muy bien el color de las píldoras. Luego de ese mal momento vivido y de esa falsa ilusión solo quería dormir un rato._

 _Yo no era una adicta a esas píldoras, pero me sorprendía darme cuenta que había quienes lo eran, a mí solo me causaban somnolencia y me servían para poder tomarme una siesta, aunque a veces la siesta se alargaba tanto que me despertaba en plena noche, como en este caso. No sabía que hora era, no tenía un reloj, tal vez a la ardilla le pediría que me consiguiera uno si es que quería seguir satisfaciendo su adicción conmigo, pero nuevamente me encontraba en plena oscuridad. Seguía recostada en mi cama y al parecer me despertaron los fuertes ronquidos de la hipopótamo, que sonaban sin piedad al otro lado de la celda._

\- _Becky – oí entonces_

 _Mi corazón casi se detiene por el impacto, pero entonces volví a sentir una enorme calidez al darme cuenta que esa voz no era de ninguna de mis compañeras, sino que provenía desde la ventana._

\- _¡Lance! – exclamé sin querer – ¡Amor!_

\- _Habla más despacio – oí que me dijo entre susurros_

\- _Lo siento_

 _Me acomodé más en la cama y me acerqué más la ventana, no podía ver el camino junto a la prisión ya que mi amado lo estaba cubriendo, tristemente no podía verle su rostro de lleno ya que seguía a contraluz y no podía verlo claramente._

\- _Intenté llamarte hoy – dije – en serio lo intenté… quería saber cómo estabas_

\- _He estado bien – oí su respuesta entre susurros – pero creo que tienes que prepararte. El intento de fuga se hará pronto y necesito que estés preparada. Tengo todo planeado para cuando volvamos a reunirnos. Y no te preocupes, sé que me amas y yo no me he olvidado de ti_

 _Ésa en realidad no era una noticia nueva para mí, ya había oído algunos rumores sobre eso y cosas sobre que a cada momento el intento de fuga sería más y más real mientras pasaran los días y quienes lo organizaran lo siguieran planeando._

\- _Gracias, amor – le respondí ya con algo de emoción al oír sus palabras – lo que más deseo es poder volver a verte fuera de estos malditos muros_

\- _Pronto lo será - oí que dijo – solo prepárate para eso_

\- _Lo haré – le dije – por ahora he logrado algunos beneficios gracias a que tengo el control sobre una chica adicta a las píldoras_

 _No me había dado cuenta que los ronquidos habían dejado de sonar, ya que me encontraba totalmente centrada en mi conversación con mi Lance._

\- _Si pudiera le pediría que me consiguiera un corazón para darte, para que olvidaras de una vez por todas a esa otra puercoespín_

\- _¿Hablas de Ash? ¡Claro que no! Me da asco pensar en ella ahora. Ahora solo eres tú, y nadie más que tú… ¡Te amo, Becky!_

\- _¡Y yo te amo a ti, Lance! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te a…!_

\- _¡JAJAJA! ¡EN SERIO QUE ESTÁS LOCA!_

 _Una fuerte luz iluminó mi espalda y el muro que circundaba la ventana, dejando mi sombra proyectada en ella, olvidando a Lance por un segundo, que pareció haber sido ahuyentado por la fuerte y espantosa voz de la hipopótamo, ya que el camino vehicular volvió a verse frente a mí._

 _Volteé y miré con furia a mi enorme compañera, sin importarme el encandilamiento por su linterna, la luz que me caía de lleno no parecía siquiera importarme, extrañamente no sentía molestia en mis ojos ante esa súbita luz, pero si estaba comenzando a formarse una sensación completa de furia en mi interior, una furia que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, y toda ella dirigida a la hipopótamo que se estaba burlando de mí._

\- _¡Ay, te amo! ¡Te amo! – se burló ella intentando imitar mi voz - ¡Estás loca, alfiletero!_

 _Primero me había interrumpido mi conversación con Lance, el cual tuvo que haber huido luego de haber oído su voz y ahora me estaba insultando, ya para mí eso era suficiente._

 _Ella se encontraba riendo sobre su cama, la cual crujía y los resortes sonaban bajo su enorme cuerpo, y no se daba cuenta que yo había vuelto a tomar mi almohada, extrayendo el cepillo dental que la ardilla me había incluido con la pasta dental de frutas. Durante algunos días y mientras me encontraba sola en la celda había pasado un tiempo afilándole el mango con el marco de la ventana, quedando en un punzón muy filoso, con él me lancé de mi cama y me abalancé sobre la hipopótamo, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar ya que su risa parecía estar nublando todos sus sentidos._

\- _¡QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! – grité con furia dije mientras sostenía el cepillo y se lo clavaba fuertemente en su tórax_

 _Súbitamente la hipopótamo dejó de reír en el momento que sintió el filoso cepillo penetrando su cuerpo, para en cambio lanzar un fuerte gemido de dolor._

\- _¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! – seguía chillando mientras retiraba el cepillo de su cuerpo y volvía a ensartárselo cerca de donde hice el primer agujero en su cuerpo_

 _En esos momentos la cabra, que no sabía que estaba despierta, comenzó a gritar fuertemente al ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella, pero eso no me pausó ningún segundo, tan solo seguí clavando el cepillo en su tórax, torso y su enorme estómago._

 _La tibia sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar casi como un torrente con esas primeras estocadas, la sentí en los momentos que ésta comenzó a mojar mis manos cuando retiraba el cepillo, ya totalmente rojo, de su cuerpo. La sangre manchó su cama antes de caer y comenzar a mojar el piso de la celda._

\- _¡NO ESTOY LOCA! – seguía repitiendo sin parar, mientras veía como es que la hipopótamo inútilmente intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, las cuales también resultaban apuñaladas por mi cepillo - ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!_

 _Los gemidos de dolor de ella, más mis fuertes gritos insistiéndole en la inexistencia de alguna supuesta locura mía y los fuertes gritos de la cabra no me permitieron notar que dos guardias se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo._

 _La hipopótamo intentó inútilmente acercar una de sus manos al cepillo pero no parecía querer realmente intentarlo, había también dejado de gemir al mismo volumen, llegando estos a sonar casi de manera minúscula. No sé cuantas veces clavé mi cepillo en su cuerpo, pero cuando mi brazo finalmente se cansó lo retiré de su muslo ensangrentado y lo dejé caer al suelo. Mi uniforme y algunas de mis púas se habían manchado con su sangre, pero no me importaba, al menos la había hecho callar y le demostré de una vez por todas que yo no estoy loca. La linterna con la que ella me había apuntado e hizo que mi Lance se fuera se encontraba en el colchón, algo de sangre había caído sobre la luz, causando que ésta se proyectara algo más roja. La hipopótamo seguía viva, aún respiraba, pero aún seguía manando bastante sangre de todas las heridas que le infligí. Ya no había risa, ya no había ronquidos, tan solo oía mi respiración cortada luego de todo ese esfuerzo más los gimoteos de la cabra, aún en su cama._

 _Entonces, sin darme cuenta que la celda había sido abierta, lo último que ahí ocurrió fue haber sentido dos fuertes manos que me sujetaban fuertemente de mis brazos y mi cuello, y me arrastraban hacia afuera, mientras todas las luces del pasillo eran encendidas y me alejaban de mi celda._

(… continuará)


	9. Capítulo 7: He vuelto

**Capítulo 7: He vuelto**

 _La fría noche se siente cada vez más y más, el vaho de mi respiración es más notorio y mis púas se comienzan a erizar en mi espalda. La ciudad frente a mí parecía ser solo una ilusión, una visión con la que mi mente parecía querer encantarme, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era así y todo lo que había frente a mis ojos era completamente real. Aquellos recuerdos que comenzaron a proyectarse en mi mente continuaban ahí._

l

l

l

l

l

 _Mi estancia en prisión cambió súbitamente; ya no tenía que compartir la celda con esa cabra y con esa hipopótamo, ambas se habían convertido en recuerdos pasados, recuerdos que francamente no me interesaba tener. No había ni siquiera pasado una hora desde que hice callar a esa hipopótamo luego de haberse burlado y ya tenía un lugar nuevo para mí, tenía de manera exclusiva mi propia celda, aunque no era igual a la que había estado todo ese tiempo. La antigua celda tenía una reja que la separaba del pasillo, ésta no, en vez de tener una gran reja tenía una puerta de tamaño normal completamente hecha de metal. Uno de los guardias abrió esa puerta mientras el otro me tenía sujetado uno de mis brazos por mi espalda y me acercaba a ella. En un comienzo estaba oscuro en el interior, pero nada le importó a ellos, lo único que hizo el que me sujetaba fue ponerme frente a la puerta abierta y me empujó al interior, para posteriormente cerrar nuevamente de un portazo._

 _De aquel día ya tuvieron que haber pasado un par de semanas. Frecuentemente olvidaba que día era, ni tampoco que hora sería, nada se sabía sobre el mundo exterior, me encontraba encerrada en esta especie de confinamiento solitario sin ventanas que me dejen ver al exterior, la diferencia es que ésta era solo para mí, ésa era la gran ventaja, por fin podía estar en un lugar que fuera solo para mí. La gran desventaja que tenía era que solo podía permanecer ahí día y noche, sin mencionar el claustrofóbico ambiente en el que me encontraba y lo pequeño del lugar._

 _Con el paso de los días las cosas comenzaron a avanzar. Descubrieron todas las cosas que tenía escondidas en mi almohada, el chocolate y las píldoras, cosas que obviamente no me entregaron de vuelta. Lamentablemente existía la posibilidad de que la hipopótamo volviera a burlarse de mí; había sobrevivido, la llevaron en estado crítico a la enfermería de la prisión, y de ahí la trasladaron a un hospital de la ciudad. Todo parecía indicar que aumentarían mi condena después de eso._

 _Mientras permanecía en mi antigua celda tenía pocas comodidades, había una cama grande, una litera y un pequeño mueble en el que guardábamos nuestras cosas. Éste lugar era diferente y en realidad tenía algunas comodidades más, tenía una cama, un mueble, una mesa, una silla, un lavamanos y un inodoro, aunque todo esto se encontraba compactado en ese lugar que no superaba los tres metros de ancho y de largo. Mientras permanecía en la antigua celda, a la hora de las comidas, íbamos al comedor, pero en esta celda me llevaban mi comida, la puerta metálica tenía una ranura rectangular por la que la bandeja con mi comida entraba, la misma por la que me daban una toalla para poder lavarme en el lavamanos._

 _Pero, a pesar de todo, una cosa que no cambió ahí fueron las sesiones psiquiátricas que me hacían tener con esa zorra. Ya no tenía que ir a su oficina, sino que era ella quien iba a mi celda, ella fue la que me dijo sobre lo que pasó con las cosas que encontraron en mi almohada o sobre el estado de mi gorda compañera. Me dijo que lo mejor que podía pasar era que sobreviviera, ya que en caso de que muriera mi pena sería aumentada mucho más._

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré en esta celda? – le pregunté una de esas veces_

\- _Luego de considerarte algo más estable_

 _Bufaba con frustración, primero me decían loca, y ahora me decían inestable. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, en donde teníamos que vernos una vez cada dos días, ahora ella venía una vez al día, un par de horas después de que terminaba mi almuerzo, la puerta se abría y ella ingresaba junto a una corriente de aire fresco, la puerta permanecía entreabierta mientras un guardia vigilaba afuera, no veía que especie era aunque podía estar casi segura que era un rinoceronte. Ella se sentaba en la silla junto a mi mesa mientras yo tenía que sentarme sobre la cama, comenzando así las odiosas sesiones. Aún tenía deseos de golpearla, o hacerla callar de la misma manera que hice callar a la hipopótamo, pero no tenía un cepillo que hiciera el trabajo nuevamente, el que tenía era uno pequeñísimo y el mango se ponía alrededor del dedo como un anillo, pero tampoco podía hacerlo porque el enorme guardia de afuera podría hacer uso de su arma si lo intentaba._

 _En una de esas ocasiones, y luego de negarle y gritarle muchas veces que no estaba loca fue que ella decidió intentar un tipo de terapia, no tenía idea que es lo que quería lograr dejando una pila de hojas en blanco y un lápiz sobre la mesa antes de irse, me dijo que en el papel escribiera o dibujara lo que quisiera. La miré con algo de extrañeza al momento que me dejó esas cosas ahí y abandonaba la celda. Pocos instantes antes ella me había entregado la píldora que me tenía que tragar. Me hacía sentir como una tonta el hecho de que dijera que me la tragara y que luego me dijera que abriera la boca frente a ella para revisar si es que realmente me la había tragado, pero lo que ocurrió con eso fue que el sueño comenzó pronto a invadirme y me comencé a quedar dormida._

 _Durante los dos primeros días ni siquiera trabajé en lo que me dijo que hiciera, las hojas permanecieron en blanco sobre la mesa, a veces usaba algunas para no manchar la mesa con la bandeja de comida, aunque no sabía por qué hacía eso, tal vez porque buscaba algo que hiciera que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Recostarme en mi cama esperando que el tiempo pase es algo que parece ser eterno. Me acuesto, cambio mi cuerpo de posición, intento dormir, levanto mis piernas o me coloco boca abajo, pero en todo eso no creo que hubiesen pasado más de 5 minutos._

 _En la esquina superior izquierda de la celda, justo en la pared donde está la puerta, observo ese cristal oscuro que oculta el punto en donde las aristas de las paredes convergen. Podría jurar que ahí se encuentra una cámara de vigilancia que me observa día y noche, pero no lo sé, eso es posible, pero en realidad no me importa, no tengo nada que ocultar._

 _Finalmente pasó que un día, y ya al borde del aburrimiento luego de la visita de la zorra, fue que finalmente decidí acercarme a las hojas de papel. Contándolas una a una me di cuenta que quedaban 37, las manchadas con comida que había usado los días anteriores eran deshechas por mí arrojándolas por el inodoro, pero eso es sólo un paréntesis. El lápiz parecía ser uno de esos con los que me pintaba los ojos en el pasado, la punta ni siquiera era filosa, sino que parecía ser redondeada y se mantendría siempre así. ¿Qué era lo que la zorra quería que hiciera con ellos? ¿Escribir? ¿Dibujar? Creo que me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Al pensar en que podría hacer se me había ocurrido escribir algo, alguno de los pensamientos sobre que es lo que me gustaría hacer al salir de prisión, pero en realidad sentía algo de pereza hacer eso. De todos modos igual tomé una hoja de papel y comencé a dibujar en ella. Terminé uno, luego dos, y luego de un rato cuatro dibujos, no recuerdo la verdad si es que terminé el quinto dibujo, ya que luego de terminar el cuarto ya me sentía cansada, en algún momento debí irme hacia la cama y me acosté cuando ya sentí que la píldora ya había comenzado a hacer efecto en mí, quedándome profundamente dormida._

l

l

l

 _Me desperté de pronto sobresaltada, no sabía aún que hora era, pero debía suponer que no era tan tarde ya que la luz de la celda seguía encendida. Mi cuerpo se encontraba cubierto en sudor bajo ese horrible uniforme naranjo. Sentía que había alguien ahí junto a mí, pero no había nadie en donde miraba. El tamaño pequeño de la celda me hacía pensar que era imposible. Tal vez había alguien debajo de la cama, sobresaltada salté de ella y caí de pie en el piso, incliné mi cuerpo y miré debajo. Suspiré tranquila, no había nadie, pero de todos modos sentía alguna extraña presencia._

 _Mi corazón entonces saltó al oír tres fuertes golpes desde afuera de la puerta._

\- _¡LA CENA! – gritó una potente voz desde el exterior al mismo tiempo que sentía la ranura de la puerta abriéndose_

 _Me sostuve de la mesa entonces. No había nadie en el interior de la celda conmigo, solamente el guardia afuera de la celda era quien estaba ahí, pero no podía quitarme la idea de que alguien podía estar ahí. Miré con cautela mientras me acercaba caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta._

\- _Vamos, deprisa – oí la voz del guardia desde afuera – hay un horario que cumplir_

 _Al sentirme cerca de la puerta fue que estiré una de mis manos esperando sentir la bandeja para poder tomarla. Cuando la sentí volteé y la sostuve con mayor firmeza._

\- _Ya era hora – dijo el guardia antes de cerrar la ranura_

 _Con la bandeja en mis manos caminé hacia la mesa, pero no me fijé en lo que había en ella en un comienzo, ya que aún sentía esa extraña presencia en el interior de la celda. Tal vez solo era un insecto que estaba ahí y eso era lo que me hacía tener esa sensación, pero preferí dejar de pensar en eso un rato, sabía y sentía que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso._

 _Me senté a la mesa y por primera vez miré la bandeja. Mi nariz se retorció un poco al momento que miré con repugnancia lo que había en ella: Un emparedado de tomate en pan blanco, arroz blanco sin sabor y un jugo de manzana agrio, la típica comida que debía comer varias veces a la semana, además de eso detestaba tener que comer con cubiertos plásticos, pero me tuve que resignar, no tenía nada más que comer, la ardilla ya no estaba ahí y no podía pedirle otra cosa que se me antojara._

 _Comí con cierta monotonía ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, pero podía suponer que hora era; la entrega de la cena variaba entre las 8 y 10 de la noche. Con la píldora que la zorra me dio había dormido solo un par de horas. Aquel sentimiento en que había una extraña presencia junto a mí fue lo que me hizo despertar ¿Habría sido algo relacionado con lo que estaba soñando? La verdad que ni siquiera recuerdo bien. No recuerdo siquiera cuanto tiempo entre que la zorra se fue hasta que me quedé dormida pasó. Todo parecía ser un revoltijo enorme en mi cabeza, mientras masticaba el arroz del plato me mantenía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido entre que se fue la zorra hasta ese momento. Intentaba concentrarme para poder enumerar esos acontecimientos, pero en realidad no podía recordarlo bien._

 _Entonces dejé de comer._

 _La bandeja plástica en la que estaba la comida era de un color verde mientras que los platos eran blancos. Junto al plato del emparedado y el vaso de jugo a medio beber estaba la servilleta, pero me llamó la atención ver que debajo del plato del arroz parecía sobresalir otro papel, aunque no parecía ser una servilleta. Dejé los cubiertos plásticos sobre la mesa mientras levantaba el plato para ver. Miré sorprendida que efectivamente era un papel, estaba doblado sobre la bandeja. Estiré una de mis manos, lo alcancé y desdoblé._

 _En ese momento sentí como es que mi corazón daba un enorme salto de alegría al ver lo que estaba ahí escrito._

 _"_ _Becky, espero y de todo corazón que esta carta la puedas leer ya que es algo que debes saber, logré convencer al guardia que te llevó la bandeja de poder llevarte esta carta, es la razón por la que ahora te encuentras leyéndola. Te extraño mucho y es triste que hayas caído en la zona más aislada de la prisión. Puedes volver a una celda normal cuando la zorra que es tu psiquiatra determine que ya no eres un peligro para el resto de las prisioneras, mientras sigas gritando frente a ella y sigas diciéndole que estás loca no podrás volver y te tendrás que quedar en esa pequeña celda durante todo el tiempo que dure tu sentencia. Tienes que seguirle el juego, si te dice algo entonces hazlo, sé amable con ella, di que reconoces los errores que has cometido. No lo sé, no sé que más te dirá, pero síguele el juego. No te enojes si alude a la palabra "locura", sólo asiente._

 _Además recuerda, la fuga se llevará a cabo pronto, y mientras permanezcas en esa celda no podrás escapar, es más probable que lo hagas en una celda normal._

 _Desearía que este mensaje fuera más largo, pero por ahora solo puedo escribirte esto._

 _Con todo mi corazón, te amo._

 _Lance"_

 _¡LANCE HABÍA LOGRADO DEJARME UN MENSAJE! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! Mi corazón saltaba con euforia en esos momentos, me sentía completamente feliz y bastante emocionada al sentir que Lance de una u otra manera quería que supiera que no me abandonaría._

 _Noté también como es que Lance parecía estar apurado mientras escribía la carta, tal vez el guardia lo estaba apurando para entregársela, notaba eso al darme cuenta que las primeras líneas de su carta lucían ordenadas, pero éstas comenzaban a tornarse algo más desordenadas conforme las palabras avanzaban._

 _Leí nuevamente la carta, noté como es que en ella Lance decía cosas que yo ya sabía o suponía, llevándome a entender que él sólo las estaba confirmando, sabía que debía dejar de gritarle a la zorra y debía decirle que sí a todo si es que quería regresar a una celda normal. El intento de fuga pasaría alguno de esos días y si estaba en esta celda pequeña no podría aprovecharlo. Muy a pesar de que no estaba loca y de los pensamientos de furia que se cernían sobre esa asquerosa psiquiatra eran muy habituales cuando tenía que hablar con ella, sabía que Lance tenía razón, si quería salir de ahí debía seguirle el juego._

 _Dejé la bandeja junto a la ranura de la puerta y miré hacia el piso de la celda. Noté los dibujos que había hecho antes de dormir, en algún momento tuvieron que haberse caído de la mesa y se regaron por el piso, había hecho cuatro y la verdad que lucían muy bonitos, tal vez no dibujaba muy bien, como al nivel de una niña de escuela, pero en ellos se encontraba plasmado lo que deseaba hacer para entonces, dibujos casuales que quise hacer por entretenimiento. Me acerqué a esas hojas y las recogí. El primero era un dibujo mío junto a Lance, ambos tomados de la mano. El segundo era yo sobre un escenario tocando mi pandero. Dibujos muy inocentes que expresaban dos de las cosas que querría hacer algún día de nuevo… aunque al parecer la zorra se molestaría si es que veía el dibujo donde aparecía yo clavándole un cuchillo en el pecho a esa horrible Ash… o el dibujo donde la cabeza de Ash aparecía separada de su cuerpo. Tristemente tenía un color así que la sangre tenía el mismo color que el resto del dibujo. Para evitarme problemas con la zorra fue que, muy a mi pesar, arrojé esos dos últimos dibujos por el inodoro y jalé la cadena para que no pudiera verlos._

 _Fue así que, durante los siguientes días y sesiones con la zorra, comencé a verla muy extrañada, no volví a gritarle de nuevo y le seguí el juego cuando aludía a mi locura. Sentía mis dientes apretados y mis manos empuñándose al escuchar esas alusiones, pero recordaba a mi Lance y lo que me escribió y finalmente logré controlar esos impulsos de acercarme a ella y hacerla callar como hice callar a la hipopótamo. Lo triste que ahí supe con respecto a esa gorda fue que no logré hacerla callar completamente ya que la zorra me comentó que había logrado sobrevivir, aunque aún tenía que permanecer internada en el hospital de la ciudad mientras sus heridas sanaran. La zorra me mencionó que aumentarían mi condena por eso, además, por el hecho de descubrir las píldoras en mi almohada, aumentaría aún más, pero a pesar de eso yo sabía que igual tenía posibilidades de poder salir de ahí si es que podía dejar de defender mi punto de vista y le decía que si a todo. La zorra comenzó a sentir que su trabajo estaba funcionando conmigo, se sentía la mejor psiquiatra del planeta al creer que estaba convirtiéndome en una puercoespín dulce y pacífica. No deseaba romper su burbuja, además sabía que el que me creyera sería lo necesario para que pudiese salir de ahí._

 _Creo que una semana más pasó luego de esa carta de Lance, para evitar que ella la leyera fue que la oculté entre el montón de hojas en blanco que aún no usaba, sentía que aquella posible cámara de vigilancia podría delatarme si es que la ocultaba en algún lugar como mi almohada o en la costura abierta que tenía el colchón y pensaba que dejándola entre las hojas no podrían verla. La carta la leía con mucha frecuencia, tal vez unas tres o cuatro veces al día, me fijaba en todo lo que decía, en todas las palabras, puntuación, lindas palabras hacia mí, haciéndome recordar que alguien estaba afuera y me estaba esperando._

l

l

l

l

 _"_ _Creo que hemos podido avanzar mucho" finalmente dijo la zorra con una sonrisa luego de que pasara esa semana._

 _Asentí con la cabeza sin hacer nada más, durante toda esa semana había tenido que aguantar cosas que aludían a la locura simplemente teniendo que asentir silenciosamente y siguiéndole el juego. Mis manos se encontraban entrelazadas mientras yo me encontraba sentada en la cama y la zorra seguía en la silla._

 _Ella había visto los dibujos que había hecho, todos ellos referentes a cosas que solía hacer antes y cosas que deseaba volver a hacer, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al verlos, veía mis dos primeros dibujos, luego veía los que hice de mí con mi pandero en el parque o los que hacía comiendo una paleta. Con el tiempo comenzaron a verse más coloreados, ya que la zorra me entregó lápices de otros colores luego de ver que me encontraba dibujando._

 _"_ _Veré si es que podrás regresar a una celda regular" me dijo en esa sesión antes de irse_

 _Ella había salido de la celda justo antes de que el guardia junto a la puerta cerrara la puerta, en mi rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción, una sonrisa que parecía decir "Misión cumplida", por fin saldría de ahí y me prepararía para regresar a una celda normal, un paso más cerca de poder volver a reunirme con Lance, solo esperaba que si me trasladaban a una celda que fuera una que tuviera una ventana que mi amado pudiera alcanzar._

 _La zorra parecía haber querido cumplir pronto su palabra, ya que tres días después fue que dos guardias llegaron a mi celda y me avisaron que sería trasladada a una celda normal, y a los pocos segundos me vi arrastrada por ellos hacia el sector donde antes estaba. Aquella pequeña celda por fin la dejaba atrás, aquella celda en los que los días parecían ser eternos y sentía que me tenían encerrada como una loca. La zorra pudo haber quedado convencida que yo estaba loca y que logró curarme, pero ella no tenía idea que logré manipularla muy bien y logré convencerla de eso, además jamás había estado loca._

 _La celda a la que llegué no era la misma en la que estaba en un comienzo, era del mismo tamaño que una de ésas, pero la diferencia era que estaba sola. También había una cama y una litera, pero ninguna de esas camas estaba ocupada. Sonreí al darme cuenta que tendría la celda solo para mí. La ventana que tenía la celda se encontraba junto a la litera, la diferencia con la primera celda era que ésta se encontraba sobre la cabecera de la cama y no en el costado de ella. Lo decepcionante de esta ventana era que no tenía vista a la calle junto a la prisión sino que tenía vista al patio, sería imposible que Lance pudiera trepar por ahí._

 _Los siguientes días transcurrieron con una aparente normalidad, la rutina volvía a ser la misma que hacía antes de ser enclaustrada en la celda pequeña. Despertarme temprano, duchas muy frías o muy calientes, comida horrible, tiempo en el patio y de regreso a la celda, la diferencia era que esta vez muchas chicas se acercaban a mí para intentar conversar conmigo, e incluso muchas me obsequiaron alguna cosa, en un comienzo para mí eso fue extraño ya que jamás había querido conocer a otra de las chicas de ahí pero pronto descubrí el por que habían comenzado a ser así conmigo: Ocurrió que la hipopótamo era una de las prisioneras más odiadas de toda la prisión, era abusiva con muchas, tendía a golpear a algunas sin razón, a otras les quitaba sus almuerzos, y el ver que ella dejaba la prisión y era internada en un hospital fue algo que causó que muchas me terminaran agradeciendo e intentando de alguna u otra manera darme una recompensa por mi acción realizada. Terminé siendo una heroína para todas ellas, lo cual fue una sorpresa muy agradable para mí y me hizo sentir que había logrado obtener respeto, un respeto que tal vez me podría servir algún día. Una cosa triste, sin embargo, fue que la única que no estuvo ahí y que realmente extrañaba ahí era a la ardilla, logré ocultar bien una de las píldoras que me había dado la zorra con la intención de dársela para que me consiguiera una barra grande de chocolate, pero supe que habían logrado descubrir su adicción a las píldoras y por eso fue que terminó siendo enviada a alguna de las celdas en el área donde estuve yo para intentar alguna rehabilitación, aunque a los pocos días ya la había olvidado, el chocolate que me hubiera conseguido habría sido mínimo comparado con las 8 barras que me obsequiaron varias chicas para entonces._

 _Las sesiones con la zorra continuaron, aunque ahora con la misma frecuencia que tenía antes en vez de tener que verla todos los días cuando iba a verme a mi celda pequeña, pero uno de los cambios que había ahí era que cuando volví a verla a su consulta noté como es que la pila de cajas de píldoras ya no se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Con toda seguridad, al haber descubierto que escondía todas esas píldoras en mi almohada, las había guardado en el interior del mueble del costado de la oficina para evitar nuevos robos, pero sorprendentemente en ningún momento me comentó de eso, sino que continuábamos normalmente en nuestras sesiones psiquiátricas regulares hablando sobre las cosas que pasaban en mi cabeza, hablábamos muchas veces sobre eso y cada vez con más y más confianza, pero de lo que jamás le hablé y preferí omitir porque cambiaría su percepción de mí eran los deseos de asesinar y torturar a Ash. No le dije en ningún momento aquellos deseos que tenía de clavar un filoso cuchillo en su cuerpo intentando impactar su corazón, dejando así que su sangre brotara y comenzara de a poco a morir mientras veía como mi castigo contra ella se veía finalmente cumplido. O el pensar en tomar algunas de mis propias púas y clavárselas de a una en su rostro, para que de esa manera sintiera un fuerte, inimaginable y merecido dolor. Tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero para no causar alguna reacción que tal vez podría hacerla pensar mal de mí fue que no le dije nada. Posiblemente me daría la razón si es que le decía que todas esas ideas eran para poder solucionar mis problemas de una vez y para poder regresar a mi vida normal y perfecta como solía ser. Mientras la zorra se encerraba en su palabrería y me decía lo que debería hacer con respecto a algunas de las cosas que le inventé a mí se me dibujaba una sonrisa al pensar en aquellas cosas que le haría a Ash apenas la viera frente a mí. Entonces la zorra me preguntaba por qué sonreía, yo solo le decía que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía… con la cháchara que decía y la cual ni siquiera me dignaba a escuchar._

l

l

l

 _Todo eso terminó una noche, parecía ser cualquiera a todas las que habían pasado desde que volví a las celdas normales. Ése fue uno de los días donde tuve sesión con la zorra, la píldora que me hizo tragar antes de terminar la sesión había comenzado a hacer efecto cuando volvía a la celda. Aún no había llegado otro animal con quien compartirla así que podía estar ahí a mis anchas, podía dormir en cualquiera de las tres camas, si hacía calor dormía en la de arriba, la ventana me refrescaba con la brisa que ingresaba, si hacía frío dormía en la cama del otro lado. La píldora había hecho efecto muy pronto y apenas llegué a la celda me desplomé en la cama más cercana a la puerta, la cama de abajo de la litera, durmiéndome al instante._

 _En esa noche me desperté sobresaltada, pero no porque había sentido una presencia en el interior de mi celda, sino por un molesto y constante sonido que invadió todo el lugar. Una ruidosa alarma había comenzado a sonar y las luces se habían comenzado a encender. De inmediato comencé a oír las voces de las chicas en las celdas junto a las mías quejándose de que la alarma las despertó, algunas comenzaron a silbar y otras a gritar, molestas por el ruido. El sistema de megafonía de la prisión comenzó a hacer más ruido, mientras una voz masculina comenzó a oírse._

\- _¡ALARMA DE INCENDIO! ¡ALARMA DE INCENDIO! ¡TODAS LAS PRISIONERAS DIRIGIRSE AL PATIO!_

 _Súbitamente vi como la puerta de mi celda, junto a todas las demás celdas del pasillo, eran abiertas remotamente. La salida al patio era por el pasillo a la derecha, razón por la que vi a todas las que se encontraban en alguna celda a la izquierda de la mía comenzaron a pasar frente a mi celda por el pasillo. Sería una noche algo larga, al parecer, así que antes de salir me coloqué mi calzado y tomé una barra de chocolate a medio comer._

 _Debí esperar a que algunas de las chicas pasaran para que me pudieran dejar un espacio por el cual caminar, la alarma sonaba fuertemente y no podía hablar con ninguna de ellas, pero me quedé junto a una puma y a una alpaca, mientras caminábamos en dirección al patio._

 _Nos encontrábamos ubicadas en el pasillo del tercer piso del edificio y la escalera estaba al final de ese pasillo, al llegar ahí nos vimos detenidas al momento que todas las chicas del segundo piso también habían llegado hasta las escaleras, causando un poco de congestión. La alarma seguía sonando fuertemente, así que no podía determinar si es que alguien se encontraba gritando, si podía sentir empujones detrás de mí, aunque nadie se atrevía a empujarme, mis púas parecían ser un buen disuasivo para eso. No parecía haber ningún incendio pero podía pensar de inmediato que había alguna chica histérica queriendo llegar al patio lo más rápido posible._

 _Cuando por fin pude llegar hasta la escalera comencé a bajarla, aunque aún a un ritmo muy lento ya que era común que siempre alguien se detuviera ahí._

 _¡BUM!_

 _De pronto oí como es que una fuertísima explosión hizo temblar el edificio. Mi primera reacción fue de susto, al igual que muchas otras de las chicas, haciendo que muchas de ellas comenzaran a gritar o a empujar más para poder llegar al primer piso._

 _¡BUM!_

 _Otra explosión del mismo tamaño que la anterior se escuchó poco después. La sirena entonces comenzó a fallar, comenzando a oírse a intervalos, revelando así la magnitud del sonido de los gritos de todas las chicas quienes continuaban descendiendo junto a mí las escaleras aunque a un ritmo más atropellado._

 _En esos momentos logré llegar al segundo piso, me encontraba en el descanso entre las dos escaleras, si seguía caminando en línea recta bajaría al primer piso y estaría en un espacio más abierto junto al resto de las chicas._

 _¡BUM!_

 _Una tercera explosión volvió a sacudir el edificio, no había sido cerca de donde estábamos, pero había sido bastante fuerte si es que había hecho temblar todo el lugar. En esos momentos también la sirena y las luces se apagaron, dejándonos totalmente a oscuras y permitiendo oír totalmente los gritos de todas las chicas que estaban ahí, quienes corrían desesperadamente, ahora a ciegas, hacia la escalera._

 _De pronto ocurrió algo que me hizo sobresaltar, ya que sentí mi brazo siendo levantado y me veía arrastrada al interior del pasillo, sorteando el camino junto a las chicas que venían en dirección contraria. No podía ver bien ya que me estaba adentrando en la oscuridad._

\- _¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! – pregunté a quien sea que me estaba arrastrando_

\- _¡Cállate! – ordenó fuertemente esa voz que estaba ahí_

 _Era una voz femenina, y por lo rápido que avanzaba debía ser una animal acostumbrada a correr a grandes velocidades. No podía ver nada en esos momentos, la oscuridad era absoluta mientras sentía que ya no podía mantener el ritmo de esta captora._

 _Súbitamente nos detuvimos, pero solo por un instante, oí como mi captora introducía una llave en la cerradura de alguna puerta que estaba ahí y la abría, a continuación sentí como me hizo bajar por una escalera totalmente desierta e igual de oscura mientras seguíamos corriendo a una velocidad espantosa. Las luces del exterior también estaban apagadas y la mínima cantidad de luz que mis ojos veían eran los de la luna y las estrellas que se colaban a través de las ventanas que se encontraban ahí. Mediante esa cantidad mínima de luz fue que logré identificar a medias a la animal que me estaba arrastrando: Parecía ser una felina, razón por la cual podía ver bien en la oscuridad, pero no podía identificar cual era, ella me tenía tomada fuertemente de la muñeca mientras me arrastraba._

 _En el momento que llegamos al primer piso se dibujó frente a mí lo que parecía ser una puerta que dirigía al patio, pero ella no abrió esa puerta sino me hizo correr girar a la derecha y enfilamos por otro pasillo, un pasillo que corría de manera paralela al patio. Detrás de nosotras sentía como comenzaban a oírse pasos también, pero a pesar de eso no nos detuvimos y continuamos corriendo por ahí. Yo ya me sentía agotadísima pero esta felina no quería detenerse así que tuve que seguir avanzando a su ritmo._

 _El pasillo terminó con una puerta, una que llevaba al exterior del edificio, ella la abrió y pasó a través de ella junto a mí. La luz de la luna fue lo primero que sentí y durante un instante me encandilé, pero volví a ver bien de inmediato._

\- _Te felicito por seguirme el paso – dijo la felina, soltando por fin mi muñeca_

 _Yo caí al suelo de rodillas junto a ella, sentía que había hecho un esfuerzo enorme y no podía mantenerme de pie. El frío exterior me hizo temblar._

\- _De esta manera te agradezco que te hayas deshecho de la hipopótamo, tuviste suerte que te haya visto… adiós_

 _¿Adiós? ¿Por qué se estaba despidiendo? Tardé algunos segundos en poder mirar al frente y ponerme de pie. Al hacerlo me impacté. Efectivamente éste era un patio, pero distinto al de todas nosotras, éste estaba cubierto en césped aunque era mucho más pequeño, se había construido en el espacio entre el muro del edificio y el muro del perímetro. Había dos bancas empotradas al muro del edificio y un bote de basura entre ellas. Éste debía ser el lugar donde los guardias y demás trabajadores salían a descansar un rato o a comer o a fumar, un lugar que jamás había visto, de igual manera jamás había visto la enorme cantidad de escombros que se encontraban en gran parte del césped ni el agujero que se encontraba en el muro. Entonces, de la puerta por la que veníamos comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de chicas, quienes de inmediato gritaban de felicidad y se dirigían hacia el agujero en el muro pasando junto a mí._

l

l

l

l

l

 _La ciudad frente a mí me llamaba, era finalmente el momento, debía aceptar esa llamada, debía solucionar esos inconvenientes y problemas de una vez, debía reencontrarme con mi Lance, tristemente él no estaba ahí, creí que podría estar esperándome, pero ya lo vería pronto. La sonrisa en mi rostro se mantendría ahí durante un largo rato. Pronto me encontraría con él, volviendo a lograr la perfección en mi vida._

 _Paso por sobre los escombros que se encuentran ahí y voy hasta el agujero. "Hay mucho que hacer" pensé mientras pasaba a través de él. Lance me espera, pero además de eso, hay unos asuntos que cumplir. Recuerdo entonces las ideas que pensé que haría al encontrarme con Ash, todos esos pensamientos que tuve mientras ignoraba lo que la zorra me decía. Me imaginaba como la mataría, como la haría sufrir, a ella y a quienes la rodeaban, cómo es que finalmente me desharía de ella. Tomé un trozo de chocolate y me lo metí a mi boca, sintiendo el dulce y sabroso sabor invadiendo todas mis papilas. No le alcancé a ofrecer a la felina, una especie que no logré identificar, pero sabía que pronto dejaría de importarme, ya que tenía cosas más importantes que pensar ahora. La ciudad se encontraba ahí y había alguien a quien quería volver a ver._

 _Muchas otras animales corrían junto a mí, todas iban más rápidas que yo, yo salía con un poco más de tranquilidad, aún no sonaba la alarma de fuga de la prisión así que no tenía prisa. Mi sonrisa permanecía en mi rostro._

 _Ash querida… voy por ti._

(… continuará)


	10. Capítulo 8: Con una amenaza suelta

**Capítulo 8: Con una amenaza suelta**

"Una fuga masiva ha sido detectada en la prisión femenina de la ciudad. En horas de esta noche tres explosiones fueron registradas causando el derrumbe de un muro del perímetro de la prisión, logrando que por el agujero resultante se fugaran distintas prisioneras. En informaciones preliminares se cuentan 29 prisioneras que lograron escapar antes de que se pudiera descubrir el lugar por el que escapaban. Muchas de las prisioneras fugadas habían sido arrestadas por crímenes o peligrosos ataques contra sus víctimas, por lo que se le recomienda a todos los ciudadanos que se mantengan en sus hogares mientras se intenta capturar a todas… Ampliaremos."

Ésa fue la primera noticia que apareció en la televisión y fue la noticia que había interrumpido la película que Ash y Johnny se encontraban viendo hasta ese entonces. En esos momentos Johnny sintió como es que Ash se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras sentía como muchas de sus púas se soltaban de su cuerpo y caían en el sofá, cosa que fue confirmada cuando se movió un poco la manta que los cubría. Johnny miró horrorizado la cara que su novia acababa de poner, las púas que yacían en el sofá y el terror extremo que inundaba su rostro más las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos. No podía creer que esa noticia estuviera pasando ahí y justo en ese momento, una prisión que parecía ser un lugar seguro y que nunca pensó que realmente pasara lo que aquella gacela con abrigo blanco decía desde ese despacho en vivo junto a la prisión.

Las peores noticias se vieron confirmadas al mostrar la lista de las prisioneras fugadas, y en la cual se encontraba el de aquella puercoespín. Él sabía que tenía que llamar inmediatamente a la policía para ver si es que existía la posibilidad de que se pudiera hacer algo para proteger a Ash, se sabía que una de las primeras cosas que Becky haría sería ir tras ella, por lo que su protección era indispensable, razón por la cual se puso de pie con la intención de llamar desde el teléfono de la cocina, pero no pudo dar ni un paso al sentir dos manos que apretaban fuertemente su brazo derecho.

\- ¡NO TE VAYAS! – exclamó casi gritando entre lágrimas

Johnny no podía creer la manera en que su amada se sentía, el verla de esa manera, totalmente aterrada y asustada por el simple hecho de que se iba a alejar un momento para llamar desde el teléfono de la cocina parecía ser algo que reveló el verdadero terror de Ash. Los teléfonos de ambos se encontraban en la mesa del frente, junto a todas las golosinas y latas de soda que aún no se comían ni bebían. Asintió con la cabeza a su amada y tomó su teléfono antes de volver a recostarse junto a ella y abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el momento en que Johnny, con su mano libre, marcaba el número de la policía.

l

l

l

"La explosión fue causada por explosivos caseros formados con diversos materiales que las involucradas lograron conseguir con el paso de los meses, materiales a primera vista inocentes, pero combinados de ciertas maneras lograron crear un explosivo poderoso. Se piensa que las tres explosiones no estaban planeadas así, sino que podrían haber intentado solo una gran explosión, pero en vez de eso se lograron tres explosiones consecutivas de más baja potencia. Aún se considera un misterio si es que todas las fugadas eran parte de ese plan o si aprovecharon la situación. Previamente a las explosiones se activó el protocolo de incendio en la prisión al encenderse la alarma, finalmente no se detectó ningún incendio, lo cual parece indicar que de alguna manera ésta fue activada como señuelo. La fuga logró detectarse en el momento que uno de los vigías de la prisión logró vislumbrar a diferentes figuras alejándose de la prisión aproximadamente 10 minutos luego de las explosiones, dando así la señal de alarma."

Durante el próximo período fue que esas noticias se habían comenzado a masificar, llegando a correrse la voz en toda la ciudad. De las prisioneras fugadas se contaba con algunas asesinas, otras que cometieron alguna tortura y otras que habían logrado millonarios robos con armas, razón por la cual toda la policía de la ciudad salió a las calles intentando resguardar algún posible ataque o amenaza para los inocentes habitantes de la ciudad, lo que más buscaban era lograr la captura lo más pronto posible de todas ellas, cosa que no sería fácil si es que entre ellas había animales muy veloces o expertas en armas. Becky no era ni una ni la otra, pero todo ello parecía compensarlo en todas las ideas y planes que tenía en su cabeza y se habían formado luego de ese tiempo encerrada. Ella no era amiga de ninguna de las chicas que la acompañaban, ni siquiera conocía a la felina que la había arrastrado hacia la salida ni tampoco a las que corrían junto a ellas pasando a través del agujero de la pared.

El temor en la ciudad fue tal que durante el día siguiente, sábado, había muy pocos animales en la calle, los únicos valientes que se atrevieron a salir de sus hogares. Todo el resto se mantenía refugiado dentro, evitando de esa manera exponerse ante algún posible ataque de alguna de esas peligrosas prisioneras. Lo que más abundaba en las calles era la presencia de policías y vehículos policiales, todos ellos patrullando atentamente con sus armas a la vista mientras vigilaban con atención todo lo que se acercaba a ellos.

De manera triste, y de la noche a la mañana, la felicidad imperante en todos los habitantes de la ciudad se había visto mermada y reemplazada por aquella incómoda y triste sensación de miedo y tristeza por aquellas 29 prisioneras rondando en la ciudad.

Con el tiempo aquel fin de semana se terminaría recordando como uno de los más oscuros y tristes en toda la historia de la ciudad.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash se encontraba sudando mientras dormía. Su cuerpo se movía sin parar mientras aún se encontraba soñando pero no podía evitarlo. Se encontraba teniendo una nueva pesadilla, tal vez la tercera en esa misma noche. Logró quedarse dormida luego de tomar un tranquilizante después de varias horas de intentar dormir, pero sólo se mantuvo dormida tal vez un par de horas antes de despertarse súbitamente cubierta en sudor y temblando incontrolablemente. Aún era de noche e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo rápido que golpeaba su corazón en el pecho. La segunda vez fue un tiempo de unas tres horas dormida pero volvió a despertarse súbitamente, quedando sentada sobre la cama mientras sentía el sudor sobre su rostro. Su corazón latía fuertemente y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Aquel tercer intento duró unas tres horas, pero éste terminó de manera más súbita y terrorífica que las anteriores, ya que sintió como es que su corazón parecía detenerse en el momento en que su cuerpo involuntariamente se sentaba nuevamente. Su rostro se encontraba empapado en sudor y lágrimas, y antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos un fuerte grito de terror salió de su garganta.

Cuando abrió sus ojos finalmente su grito terminó. Giró su cabeza y se asustó al no ver a Johnny junto a ella, pero giró de inmediato su cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación en el momento que escuchó cómo es que ésta comenzaba a abrirse. Su corazón casi se detiene al ver, a través de sus ojos con lágrimas y recién abiertos, la figura de una puercoespín, algo similar a uno de los efímeros recuerdos de su último sueño que se desvanecían lentamente de su cabeza, sólo que esta vez no era un sueño, sino que era realidad. Intentó moverse un poco pero sentía como es que esa puercoespín entraba y se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Ashley! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Sintió entonces como es que los cálidos brazos de su madre la rodeaban mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

Ash se encontraba gimoteando y aún temblaba mientras sentía a su madre abrazándola e intentando calmarla.

\- ¡Ashley, tranquila! Todo va a estar bien – decía – aquí estarás bien. Tranquila… tranquila hija

Ash se aferró también a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente, intentando de esta manera calmar toda esa angustia imperante en su interior. Su madre la abrazaba fuertemente y la intentaba reconfortar esperando que volviera a sentirse protegida por ella, de la misma manera que como cuando era una pequeña puercoespín y buscaba apoyo o consuelo de ella.

l

l

l

l

Se encontraban ya a miércoles, Ash llevaba ya cuatro días con sus padres. El viernes anterior en la noche, luego de escuchar la noticia de la fuga, Johnny llamó a la policía, haciendo que una patrulla llegara al exterior del apartamento, dos policías entraron y comenzaron a tomar la declaración de Johnny, Ash no había podido decir nada al encontrarse casi en shock aún fuertemente abrazada a Johnny, él les explicó sobre la situación y sobre lo que se podría hacer. La idea que Johnny había pensado era que se le pudiera conceder algún sistema de protección a Ash mientras Becky pudiera seguir fugada, pero ellos tuvieron que decir que no a esa idea; debido a la fuga se tendría que requerir de todo el departamento de policía de la ciudad, dejando sin posibilidad de que quedara algún policía para poder protegerla, teniendo que llegar a pensar en alguna manera para poder obtener algo de protección. Les dijeron, sin embargo, que lo mejor que podían hacer era mantener las puertas y ventanas cerradas. Luego que ellos se retiraron fue que Johnny decidió preguntarle que por qué no mejor se iba con sus padres mientras tanto, pero Ash no respondió completamente, aún se sentía en shock por lo que había pasado, Johnny veía las púas de su novia que habían comenzado a caer en el piso y en el sofá. Debía haber unas 20 en total, entre ésas estaba la que se había clavado en su mano apenas apareció el titular de la noticia en la televisión. No podría tener protección policial, por lo que ir a la casa de sus padres fue la mejor opción de todas. Era eso o que ambos se mantuvieran encerrados en el apartamento hasta que confirmaran que Becky había sido capturada. Desde que Johnny llamó a la policía hasta que ellos se fueron Ash se mantuvo sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novio sin parar y sin querer alejarse de él. Lo mejor habría sido haberse ido esa misma noche, tomar la camioneta y partir de inmediato, pero Ash se encontraba aún en shock y parecía no reaccionar a lo que Johnny le decía. "Tal vez mañana en la mañana se sentirá un poco mejor" fue lo que pudo pensar él. Internamente se sentía algo angustiado al no saber que más poder hacer por ella en esos momentos; la policía ya mostró que no podría hacer más por el momento y que Ash no se encontraba dispuesta siquiera para pensar en empacar su maleta con sus cosas.

De esa manera Johnny cargó a Ash hasta la cama, aún con Ash con sus ojos completamente abiertos y humedecidos con lágrimas que se secaban en su rostro mientras sus brazos aún se encontraban fuertemente aferrados al cuerpo del joven gorila. Colocó a Ash en su lado de la cama y se acostó junto a ella. Él la abrazó mientras sentía que ella hacía lo mismo, él colocó su rostro junto al de ella hasta el punto que tocó la frente de ella con la suya. Ambos se encontraban sobre las sábanas, pero él esperaba que de esa manera Ash pudiera conciliar el sueño antes de colocarle su pijama y pudiera colocarla dentro de la cama.

La noche afuera estaba fría, pero una grata temperatura se sentía en el interior del apartamento, no se sentía ningún sonido ahí. El televisor había sido apagado y ninguno de ellos hablaba. Ash no decía nada y sus ojos seguían abiertos, Johnny sintió de manera constante los dedos de Ash apretando fuertemente su torso. Sintió que besarla en sus labios estaría algo fuera de lugar por lo que solo la besó en su frente un par de veces, esperando así finalmente tranquilizarla. La mirada perdida de su novia lo angustiaba mucho, no sabía que más podía hacer por ella. Sentía también el errático latido de su corazón de su novia al sentir el pecho de ella contra el suyo, aún no se calmaba y por tanto aún no podía dormirse. Tal vez pasó una hora completa cuando finalmente Johnny, ya a punto de quedarse dormido, vio como es que Ash comenzaba por fin a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus latidos comenzaban a tranquilizarse y sus dedos dejaban de presionar el torso de Johnny. Un suspiro de alivio invadió la habitación desde la boca de Johnny al ver más tranquila a su novia. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, evitando despertarla y fue hasta la puerta de entrada del apartamento, la cual la cerró colocando todos los seguros, de igual manera cerró bien todas las ventanas colocándoles el seguro que tenían por dentro. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes salió del baño y fue hasta la sala, en donde encendió el televisor para saber si es que había alguna otra información sobre la fuga, pero no parecía haber mucho nuevo, a lo más la gacela ahora se encontraba a corta distancia del agujero hecho por la explosión mientras cuatro rinocerontes con armas se mantenían intentando evitar que alguna otra prisionera se fugara. Mientras Johnny aún mantenía el cepillo dentro de su boca, cepillándose sus grandes y afilados dientes, vio como es que volvía a aparecer la lista de las prisioneras fugadas, en el que el nombre de Becky, más la especie que era, figuraba en ella junto al resto de las otras 28 prisioneras fugadas. El volumen del televisor estaba al mínimo para que el sonido no despertara de nuevo a Ash así que no podía oír mucho, pero ya estaba dispuesto a llevar a Ash con su camioneta hasta la casa de sus padres, el único lugar disponible en el cual sentía que ella podría mantenerse completamente segura.

Al volver a su habitación con sus dientes ya lavados volvió a cargar a Ash y con sumo cuidado le removió la ropa que usaba para colocarle su pijama. Movió las sabanas y la colocó en el interior antes de que él se quitara su propia ropa e ingresara al interior de la cama junto con ella usando solo su ropa interior.

"Ya está decidido" pensó Johnny mientras apagaba la luz de su mesa de noche y se acomodaba en su cama "Mañana llevaré a Ash a casa de sus padres"

l

l

l

l

Ash se despertó mucho más tranquila la mañana siguiente, pero aún se encontraba asustada por el tema obviamente, pero comenzó a arreglar su maleta para ir donde sus padres. No perdieron tiempo desayunando en la mesa, para llegar lo más pronto posible ambos se fueron desayunando en la camioneta mientras Johnny conducía. El trayecto en autobús era de unas 7 horas, pero Johnny llegó más o menos en 5. Llegaron casi a las 1 de la tarde de aquel sábado, ambos se despidieron con una gran tristeza, pero sabían que eso era lo mejor y desde ahí fue que Ash permaneció en casa de sus padres.

El cambio de actitud de los habitantes de la ciudad se veía bastante notorio durante esos días, lo que en un comienzo era una ciudad de numerosos habitantes amables y felices, terminó convirtiéndose en una ciudad llena de animales asustados y preocupados. Se vio también una reducción muy grande de animales transitando por las calles o de vehículos transitando, la gran mayoría había decidido mantenerse a salvo en sus hogares hasta que se pudiera confirmar la recaptura de todas las prisioneras escapadas de prisión, pero eso no sería algo de tan rápida acción. Sin embargo, quienes si se atrevían a salir intentaban igual mantener una rutina más o menos normal, quienes trabajaban en lugares de servicio a público vieron como es que los animales que iban para allá eran poquísimos en comparación a otros días, lo mismo que los conductores de transportes públicos, quienes vieron la cantidad de pasajeros muy reducida, llegando incluso al punto de que muchos de ellos conducían sus vehículos durante largos tramos con nadie más a bordo. Los integrantes del teatro Moon también vieron parte de ese cambio.

Buster vivía en el teatro pero no se animaba a salir de su interior, la señorita Crawly continuaba yendo fielmente todos los días, ella mantenía su constante rutina de todos los días asistiendo a su querido jefe a pesar del constante temor reinante en todos lados. Rosita seguía yendo también, solo que con la gran diferencia de que ahora todos sus hijos debían ir con ella al teatro; aquellos días también coincidieron con la semana de vacaciones para la escuela, pero ella no se animaba a dejarlos en casa así que prefería llevarlos a todos con ella al teatro, sin embargo no había problemas con ellos ya que todos se divertían mucho estando ahí, varios se divertían jugando a las escondidas a través de las butacas del teatro mientras que otros se divertían recorriendo el teatro o interrumpiendo algún ensayo u otros que simplemente dormían todo el día. Pete, Gunter y Johnny continuaban asistiendo al teatro puntualmente, pero Meena fue una de las que dejó de ir, se sentía demasiado asustada para poder siquiera salir de su casa, razón por la que su melodiosa y hermosa voz dejó de ser oída retumbando por el teatro. Ash era la otra ausente, pero todos ellos ya sabían la razón del por qué no estaba, ya lo sabían todo y comprendían porque es que ella podía ser la más asustada de todos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aún se mantenían yendo a los ensayos, no había una atmósfera alegre como la de otros días, todos ensayaban, pero no con los mismos ánimos existentes en ellos en los comienzos de los ensayos, sus rostros de motivación e inspiración se habían convertido en gestos más serios en los que de vez en cuando una mueca semejante a una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros cuando lograban aprender o mejorar en algo, pero nada más que eso.

El lunes de aquella semana fue visto de esa manera, pocos animales en las calles, poco ánimo en las calles y poco ánimo en los ensayos, pero mientras transcurrían los días de a poco ese ambiente comenzó lentamente a tornarse como solía siempre ser, ya que durante el transcurso de aquella semana comenzaban a oírse las noticias sobre las prisioneras y sobre la recaptura de alguna de ellas. En las noticias del lunes se confirmó la recaptura de 4, mientras Johnny veía esa noticia en la televisión al atardecer estuvo con la esperanza de que Becky fuera una de ellas, pero los nombres que aparecían en pantalla no correspondían a ella. Sabiendo entonces que había 4 prisioneras menos sueltas fue que el ánimo de la ciudad comenzó a aumentar causando que se vieran un poco más de animales fuera de sus hogares, cosa que aumentó más al ver en las noticias del martes, en que se confirmó la recaptura de 7 prisioneras más. El miércoles ya podía verse con algo más de normalidad en la ciudad pero aún faltaba bastante, más animales salían a las calles pero aún faltaba la característica sonrisa o buen humor de quienes la habitaban. Durante todos esos días Johnny siempre se mantenía atento averiguando el nombre de las prisioneras pero las listas que aparecían en las noticias no incluían a ninguna Becky aún, ella debía seguir suelta por algún lugar en la ciudad. Hablaba también a diario con Ash, o al menos con alguno de sus padres, ella se mantenía estando con ellos, con poco interés en salir de casa y prefería mantenerse en el interior o a veces en el patio, ensayaba poco y dormía mucho, en aquellas ocasiones en que dormía se ponía a hablar con alguno de sus padres, quienes le informaban el constante temor que ella tenía y su tendencia a seguir soltando púas por toda la casa, pero que se mantenía hablando con la psicóloga a diario por teléfono, cosa que lo lograba calmar un poco. Al terminar de hablar con ella o con ellos volvía a la realidad en la que se encontraba, aquella realidad en la que él se mantenía solo en el apartamento lejos de su amada novia, él se mantenía también intentando ensayar lo más posible junto a la señorita Crawly su canción, a pesar del desánimo que tenía quería evitar en lo posible decepcionar o mirar con malos ojos a su querida maestra, razón por la cual se mantenía constantemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de sentir en su corazón mucha tristeza por todo lo ocurrido.

Durante esa semana Buster, quien ya se había logrado curar de su gripe, le anunció a Johnny que el concierto benéfico al que él y Ash aceptaron participar se desarrollaría el sábado de la semana siguiente, le comentó que el alcalde había pensado en cancelarlo debido al desánimo imperante en la ciudad, pero que no lo podía hacer ya que sino no podrían volver a definir una próxima fecha para un nuevo concierto.

\- Sería una lástima que Ash no pueda participar – le había dicho en uno de sus descansos de aquel día jueves – pero no quiero obligarla, es comprensible que no quiera participar si es que siente tanto temor

\- Lo sé, señor Moon – le dijo mientras se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio – pero yo sí participaré en el concierto. Si nos invitaron entonces demuestra el reconocimiento y el prestigio que el teatro está adquiriendo, si es necesario cubriré el espacio que le tocaba a Ash tocando "I'm still standing" también

\- Muchas gracias, Johnny, eso sería algo ideal si es que Ash no participará

Buster miró por la ventana junto a su escritorio, notó que parecía haber más peatones y vehículos que antes, luego volvió a mirar al interior, la señorita Crawly se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, su ventilador se encontraba encendido y veía como es que la corriente producida por él le movía la visera de su gorra. Miró nuevamente a Johnny.

\- ¿Y para ese concierto ya tienes pensaba tu vestimenta? – le preguntó

\- Bueno, pensaba usar lo mismo que utilicé para el último concierto – le había respondido él - … ¿todo sigue en el sótano, verdad?

\- Así es – respondió el koala – pero te recomendaría que cambiaras el color de la chaqueta y el sombrero, usaste azul esa vez, creo que ahora, y para un concierto al aire libre, el verde o el rojo te convendría más. Ve a verlo en este rato al sótano mientras la señorita Crawly toma un descanso

\- Está bien, señor Moon

Usualmente, y cuando tenían que probarse algún atuendo, los colgadores con la ropa permanecían en los pasillos junto a las cabinas de ensayos, pero como aún faltaba para la presentación del teatro todos los colgadores estaban en el sótano. Johnny fue hacia las escaleras que encaminaban al sótano y bajó por ellas, a tientas comenzó a tocar la pared a su derecha intentando encontrar el interruptor, el cual lo sintió a los pocos segundos, encendiendo la luz sobre él. El sótano era un gran espacio en donde muchos objetos se encontraban almacenados mientras su uso no fuera necesario, se encontraban todas las cosas que no tenían cabida arriba y que ocasionalmente se utilizaban, entre ellas el vestuario, lo malo de guardarlo ahí era que se sentía con un extraño olor a encierro y la única opción para evitar eso era subirlo y dejarlo ventilar para que ese olor desapareciera. Johnny sonrió al ver los colgadores a la derecha del sótano y se encamino a él. Buster le había sugerido usar rojo o verde pero no veía ninguno de esos en los primeros dos colgadores frente a él, causando que comenzara a mover los que se encontraban al principio y comenzara a ver los que estaban atrás.

De pronto se detuvo.

En aquellos momentos una de sus manos sostenía el costado del colgador y la otra se encontraba sosteniendo un vestido anaranjado. Notó como su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente en el interior de su pecho, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió como es que algo de sudor comenzaba a salir de su frente.

Sintió que no estaba solo en el sótano.

Sentía pasos que se acercaban rápidamente por el piso de madera hacia él mientras un escalofrío tremendo recorría su columna evitando que pudiera moverse, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos hasta el límite, lo único que logró hacer fue soltar el vestido que había sujetado, fue lo último que logró hacer antes de sentir una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya tocando su espalda.

\- … hola

(… continuará)


	11. Capítulo 9: Encontrada

**Capítulo 9: Encontrada**

El corazón de Johnny dio un enorme salto al sentir esa pequeña mano apoyada en su espalda, un intenso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. No alcanzó siquiera a girar la cabeza cuando aquel "hola" ingresó a sus oídos.

Sin embargo, al oír aquella voz femenina se calmó.

Se volteó, tan solo para sentir su corazón volviendo a latir normalmente y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro. Junto a él se encontraba una de las hijas de Rosita.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a esa pequeña cerdita

\- Estoy jugando a las escondidas – respondió tiernamente ella sacando su mano de la espalda de Johnny – llevo aquí mucho rato y aún no me encuentran

\- Pero el sótano no es para jugar – respondió el joven gorila inclinándose para quedar a su altura – vamos, te llevaré arriba

Estiró sus brazos y cargó a la cerdita, no estaba seguro quién era, Johnny constantemente se preguntaba por qué era que Rosita vestía a todos sus hijos de la misma manera, a sus hijos con camisa anaranjada y pantalones verdes y a sus hijas con un vestido celeste con mangas y cuello rosa, al estar todos vestidos iguales no podía saber con certeza quién era quién. La cerdita se acomodó en los grandes brazos de Johnny mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera, lucía tranquila mientras estaba en sus brazos

\- Soy Hannah – dijo la cerdita al momento de subir las escaleras – creo que no lo sabías

\- Sinceramente no – respondió el gorila – pero ahora vamos, creo que tus hermanitos te siguen buscando y aquí no puedes esconderte

Llegaron a la escalera y comenzaron a subir por ellas, Hannah se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de Johnny mientras subía. Logró sentir el corazón del gorila, él lucía tranquilo, pero ella podía notar cómo es que latía con fuerza. Johnny miraba hacia la parte superior de esa escalera de madera, su rostro lucía tranquilo, pero eso solo era una máscara, ya que internamente acababa de darse cuenta de algo que lo llenó de miedo.

Acababa de darse cuenta que también se sentía atemorizado por Becky.

l

l

l

Ese susto producido por Hannah causó que Johnny olvidara el propósito de la ida al sótano, tan solo dejó a la pequeña cerdita en la cabina de Gunter y Rosita, quien le dio una reprimenda por haber ido a esconderse al sótano, y regresó a ensayar junto a la señorita Crawly en el piano. "Saturday's night" correspondía a una canción de igual manera bastante complicada y bastante similar en cuanto a dificultad que Crocodile Rock, pero sabía que si la primera había podido ya aprenderla podría hacer esa también. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir que ya faltaba poco para poder aprenderla entera, la pasó practicando con mucho menor entusiasmo que otros días al darse cuenta que también se sintió atemorizado ante la posible presencia de Becky.

l

l

l

l

Aquél mismo día, y a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, la madre de Ash caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa, durante esa semana pidió permiso para ausentarse de su trabajo para poder cuidar a su hija, se quedó ahí para cualquier necesidad que ella tuviera o para estar ahí ante cualquier otro ataque de pánico. En sus manos tenía un sombrero que se pondría en el momento que saldría al patio para hacer un poco de jardinería. Lo había obtenido desde un cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso y para llegar hasta él debía necesariamente pasar por la habitación de Ash, al pasar por ahí sintió la voz de su hija, sintió algunas palabras pero por respeto a ella prefirió alejarse y continuar caminando para poder dirigirse pronto hacia el jardín. No era que Ash estuviera loca o estuviera hablando consigo misma, sino que, aunque su madre no la veía, se encontraba hablando con su psicóloga. Apenas se enteró la pantera de que Becky era una de las fugadas de la prisión fue que intentó de inmediato contactarse con Ash, podía comprender el terror en su paciente y los horribles pensamientos que podrían llegar a pasar por su cabeza, y si es que no hacía algo por ella sería posible que todos los progresos que ella había tenido desde entonces se habrían terminado quedando en el pasado y no habrían funcionado para nada. Fue por eso que, a pesar del temor de Ash y los constantes ataques de pánico que tenía, entre ambas acordaron hablar una hora al día por el teléfono. Cuando llegaban las 3 de la tarde el teléfono de Ash comenzaba a sonar, ella se recostaba sobre su cama y las sesiones telefónicas comenzaban.

\- ¿Has podido dormir con algo más de tranquilidad durante estas noches? – le preguntó

\- En realidad no – respondió Ash – ahora me siento muy cansada y siento que tengo pesadillas a cada momento que cierro mis ojos

\- Deberías pensar que Becky desconoce tu ubicación. Fue una buena idea que Johnny te llevara hasta allá, de esa manera será imposible o más difícil que Becky sepa dónde estás. Sé que ella pronto será recapturada, es sólo cuestión de tiempo

La psicóloga se encontraba en ese preciso momento en su consulta a pesar de que Ash no se encontraba ahí; ella era parte de sus pacientes y como tal tendría el mismo trato que el resto de los pacientes que tendría que atender en el día. Debió, sin embargo, hacer malabares para ajustar las horas de los otros pacientes para poder darle algo más de prioridad a las llamadas de Ash. Junto a ella se encontraba una taza de café con un poco de crema y al lado se encontraba el periódico del día. Lo había hojeado un par de veces mientras Ash hablaba para buscar la noticia referente a las prisioneras fugadas y comentárselas a Ash.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo porque hasta ahora ya han sido recapturadas 19 prisioneras en total, solo faltan 10. La policía ha hecho un buen trabajo. La fuga fue el viernes en la noche, ahora que estamos a jueves ya han recapturado a más de la mitad de ellas. Sé que Becky no irá a encontrarte ahí y seguirá husmeando por los lugares de la ciudad, pero sé que allá estás a salvo

\- Eso creo…

Ash se encontraba con su teléfono junto a su oído, estando ella recostada de lado sobre la cama, sus pies descalzos se encontraban moviéndose constantemente por los nervios mientras escuchaba las palabras de la pantera y algunas de sus púas se erizaban mientras respondía. Estiraba a veces su brazo para intentar alcanzar el vaso de jugo de naranja que su mamá le había dejado antes de que la pantera llamara y bebía algunos sorbos mientras intentaba hablar. La pantera notaba, a pesar de que solo podía oír su voz y no podía ver los gestos que ella hacía, que Ash se encontraba a la defensiva y no parecía querer hablar mucho del tema. Debía tener calma, debía ser totalmente paciente si es que quería volver a recuperar el avance que había tenido con ella durante las sesiones presenciales antes de saberse la fuga de Becky. Debía intentar calmar a Ash, intentar que dejara de tener pesadillas y que el estrés y nervios desaparecieran. Sería un trabajo arduo pero sabía que era algo posible. Bebió un sorbo de su café antes de continuar hablando.

\- Háblame sobre tus pesadillas… - pidió

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se encontraba bastante pensativo entonces, un par de horas ya habían pasado desde aquel incidente con Hannah y el susto que ella le dio, ahora se encontraba dentro de su camioneta conduciendo por las aún poco transitadas calles de la ciudad. Todos los animales, o la gran mayoría, seguían asustado por la fuga y el escape de todas esas internas, por lo que preferían quedarse a salvo en sus hogares, aunque durante los primeros días todo era peor; las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, al menos durante los días siguientes la situación se veía más normalizada y se veían más animales y vehículos transitando por las calles, aunque aún sin mostrar aquella habitual sonrisa o buen humor de los ciudadanos. Simplemente pasaban.

Enfiló hacia el sector periférico de la ciudad conduciendo tranquilamente. Pensaba en Ash, esperaba que su amada puercoespín estuviera tranquila junto a sus padres, lo que más deseaba era que Becky volviera a ser recapturada para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ya iban 19 prisioneras, 10 faltaban, Becky era una de ellas. Johnny esperaba que solo fuera cuestión de tiempo para que todo pudiese regresar a la normalidad y que todo pudiese ser como solía ser antes. Becky también era la razón por la que se encontraba conduciendo por esos sectores por los que casi nunca había transitado antes. Se alistó para bajarse de la camioneta en cuando encontró un lugar vacío para estacionarse junto a un automóvil verde y una furgoneta blanca. Tomó su teléfono, del cual sonaba de manera constante "Saturday's night" sobre el tablero, lo apagó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, venía escuchando esa canción mientras intentaba cantarla de corrido aunque podía hacerlo a media máquina, podía decir fácilmente las primeras dos estrofas de la canción, pero fácilmente se distraía al recordar a Ash, a Becky y el propósito del por qué había estacionado ahí. Nadie más se encontraba en la acera junto a él ya que no era horario de visitas. Levantó la cabeza para ver la prisión femenina de la ciudad. Los grandes muros se encontraban proyectando su sobra sobre él y los vehículos estacionados. El muro que lograba ver estaba completamente intacto, señal de que las prisioneras no escaparon por ahí y tuvieron que haber salido por algún muro fuera de su vista. Lo que si estaba a la vista era la entrada de quienes ahí trabajaban y quienes iban de visita, él no conocía a ninguna prisionera a quien visitar ahí, pero la idea suya era bastante clara.

\- Buenas tardes – comenzó diciendo Johnny a la oveja sentada en la recepción de la prisión detrás de un gran escritorio, justo después de la puerta de entrada

\- Buenas tardes, joven – respondió de vuelta la ovina, vestía un uniforme de guardia y se encontraba revisando su teléfono, el cual dejó de lado al ver a Johnny acercándose a ella - ¿Vienes de visita? Lamentablemente el horario para las visitas comienza en una hora más. Tendrás que esperar

\- No – se apresuró a responder rápidamente el gorila ante la rápida suposición de aquella guardia – no vengo a visitar a ninguna prisionera

En su cabeza recordó al día del juicio contra Becky, recordó la sentencia que el juez decretó.

\- Se condena a la acusada a la pena de cuatro años de prisión efectiva en su grado medio – dijo de manera imponente – el pago de la indemnización antes estipulada y el comienzo de un tratamiento psiquiátrico

En base a esa última parte era que Johnny estaba ahí.

\- Quería hablar con la psiquiatra que trabaja aquí – dijo

\- ¿La conoces? – preguntó ella - ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

\- ¡NO! – respondió algo sorprendido y de manera atropellada - ¡Yo ya tengo novia!

\- Jajaja, solo bromeaba – respondió ella riendo un poco – Pero ahora en serio ¿Para que la quieres ver?

\- Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas… algo con respecto a una paciente que tiene

Ella estiró una de sus pezuñas y la acercó a una carpeta que estaba por su lado del escritorio.

\- No creo que ella te quiera hablar sobre lo que habla con sus pacientes – advirtió ella de inmediato – pero la verdad prefiero que te lo diga ella misma, no es asunto mío, yo me preocupo de otras cosas aquí

En la carpeta tenía los anexos de los diversos sectores de la prisión, con su pezuña miró cada uno de ellos hasta que finalmente encontró el de la oficina de la psiquiatra. Tomó el teléfono y marcó los números asociados a ella.

\- Veré si sigue disponible – dijo mientras se acercaba el auricular al oído

Entonces se formó un momento de silencio, Johnny alcanzaba a oír de manera minúscula el tono de espera desde el auricular de la guardia, él se puso a mirar distraídamente el lugar, vio las varias puertas que había ahí, esa recepción no era muy grande, había tres sillas en el costado y una cámara de vigilancia instalada en una de las esquinas del techo.

\- No contesta – respondió finalmente la oveja colgando el auricular – ésta es más o menos su hora de salida de todos modos, tal vez salga por aquí en cualquier…

No alcanzó siquiera a terminar de decir su frase en el momento en que una de las puertas de ahí se abrió, ambos vieron a una joven zorra vistiendo una chaqueta blanca, un bolso y una carpeta azul en una de sus manos.

\- Es ella – dijo la oveja señalándola

La zorra, quien se estaba a punto de despedirse de ella, miró al gorila frente a ella al ver que estaba siendo aludida.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó ella algo confundida a Johnny

\- Hola – respondió él, bastante sorprendido al ver casualmente a quien quería encontrarse ahí – ¿Eres la psiquiatra?

\- Si – dijo ella amablemente, miró entonces a la guardia – nos veremos mañana

\- Adiós – respondió la ovina

La zorra continuó caminando a la salida, pero aún mirando a Johnny, quien, por la sorpresa, aún no había preparado que le podía decir.

\- Acompáñame afuera – pidió la zorra – ahí podremos seguir hablando

\- Está bien – Johnny se encaminó junto a ella a la salida, no sin antes voltearse a la guardia – muchas gracias

Ella no respondió, había vuelto a tomar su teléfono y se encontraba distraída mirándolo.

El atardecer en esos momentos estaba recién comenzando, el cielo seguía azulado pero no faltaría mucho para que comenzara ya a tornarse naranjo. La zorra comenzó a encaminarse al estacionamiento, al mismo sector donde Johnny tenía su camioneta.

\- ¿Y qué me quieres preguntar? – preguntó ella mientras caminaban a la par

\- Bueno – dijo él – quería consultar con respecto a algo posiblemente asociado a ti, aunque creo que tal vez no se podría

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- … sobre…

Johnny sabía que cada psiquiatra o psicólogo tenía un estricto secreto con respecto a sus pacientes, y lo más probable era que esta zorra se negara en proporcionarle información sobre ella.

\- … sobre Becky – finalmente dijo

La zorra detuvo en ese momento sus pasos, mirando sorprendida a Johnny por eso.

\- Es una de las prisioneras que se fugó – dijo él – lo sé bien

La zorra presionó con sus dedos la carpeta en sus manos, se notaba visiblemente incómoda ante lo que dijo Johnny.

\- Si… - admitió ella – es una de las pacientes que tuve

\- Y fue condenada a recibir tratamiento luego de que casi mata a mi novia – explicó él – y ahora que se fugó tal vez esté siguiéndole los pasos…

Recordó ese escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que Hannah tocó su espalda en el sótano del teatro, dándole a entender que él también se sentía algo atemorizado por cualquier acción que pudiera hacer.

\- … o a cualquiera que conozca a Ash

La zorra asintió con su cabeza, pero logró continuar caminando hasta su auto, el cual terminó siendo el mismo auto verde que se encontraba estacionado a la izquierda de la camioneta de Johnny, metió una de sus manos a su bolso intentando buscar sus llaves mientras Johnny seguía junto a ella.

\- Sé que Becky ha escapado – dijo ella – y sí, aún continuaba en tratamiento

Encontró la llave y desactivó la alarma del vehículo, acercando entonces una de sus manos a la puerta.

\- Pero no te puedo decir nada sobre lo que ocurre en los tratamientos – respondió con firmeza – es parte de la confidencialidad que cualquier terapeuta tiene con sus pacientes

Johnny miró como es que ella abría la puerta y comenzaba a entrar al auto, dejándolo solo en la acera.

\- Comprendo – dijo él acercándose a la puerta, la cual aún ella mantenía abierta – pero no es que quiera saber sobre lo que hablan en los tratamientos, solo quiero saber sobre si Becky sigue siendo una verdadera amenaza para cualquiera

La zorra cerró la puerta y encendió el motor, pero se mantuvo en el lugar mientras la ventana de su puerta comenzaba a bajar.

\- No puedo decírtelo – dijo ella, se veía evasiva, pero a pesar de todo no dejó hablando solo a Johnny – primero hay que analizar todo lo visto en las sesiones

Johnny metió en ese momento una de sus manos al bolsillo que estaba a la altura de su pecho, y de él extrajo un trozo de papel. Lo había conseguido desde la oficina de Buster hacía un par de horas y lo tenía por si aquella oportunidad se presentaba.

\- Cualquier cosa que puedas decir… por favor dímela – dijo mientras le extendía el papel a la zorra

Ella retiró su mano del volante y recibió el papel que le estaba entregando el preocupado gorila junto al vehículo. Al desdoblarlo vio como es que aparecía escrito su nombre y su número telefónico.

\- Veré si algo se puede decir – dijo secamente – adiós

No esperó a recibir la respuesta de Johnny, ya que dejó el papel junto al cenicero del vehículo y rápidamente comenzó a mover el auto hacia atrás para poder salir del estacionamiento, dejando pronto a Johnny solo mientras ella se alejaba de la prisión.

Tristemente Johnny no pudo obtener nada de información, aunque dejó un mínimo de posibilidades al sentir que al menos había logrado dejarle su teléfono a la zorra.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de su camioneta y rápidamente ingresó a ella. Suspiró largamente antes de poner el motor en marcha y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el apartamento.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash de a poco comenzaba a dejar su miedo, la pantera ya la había logrado convencer que era imposible que Becky la hubiera podido rastrear hasta la casa de sus padres y ahí podría sentirse totalmente segura. Fue eso lo que logró que al menos se atreviera a salir al patio de la casa de sus padres para poder tocar su guitarra en la banca de piedra que estaba ahí. Al intentar seguir el consejo de la felina y evitar pensar en Becky fue que su progreso con su nueva canción estaba siendo bastante notorio, y de manera inesperada e increíble fue que en muy poco tiempo ya tenía compuesta toda la parte instrumental de la canción. Con la ayuda de su guitarra y un cuaderno en el que anotaba los acordes que estaba tocando logró formar toda aquella parte musical. Ahora sólo debía pensar en la letra. Sin embargo, ésa fue la parte más difícil de toda su nueva canción; Sus primeras dos canciones estaban relacionadas a los temas de su rompimiento con Lance de una u otra manera, aunque la segunda también tenía relación a que logró ponerse de pie y seguir adelante luego del primer ataque de Becky gracias a las palabra que Johnny le dijo. En esta tercera canción no podía pensar en ninguna letra. A Lance lo había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo y no sentía absolutamente nada por él, sea donde sea que estuviera en ese momento. No podía pensar en otra letra donde se volvía a poner de pie tampoco, ya que tampoco sentía la misma inspiración que esa vez, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cabeza no parecía sentirse creativa en esos momentos. Ash se encontraba con su guitarra en sus manos, estaba de espaldas a la casa, su madre se encontraba en el interior de ella viéndola a través de la puerta de vidrio, solo podía ver el mástil de la guitarra y las púas de su espalda, prefería no interrumpirla en los ensayos, sabía que podía estar en una etapa frágil y el distraerse con su guitarra podía ser lo mejor que podría hacer por ella. Cuando decidiera entrar de nuevo a la casa se pondría a hablar con ella y le ofrecería algo para comer. Mientras tanto su cabeza giró a la televisión, hacía un minuto atrás su programación se había visto interrumpida bruscamente y vio como es que comenzaba un despacho noticioso de último minuto. Al leer el titular de la noticia en la parte inferior de la pantalla de inmediato abrió sus ojos hasta el límite, completamente impactada, lo que hizo entonces fue bajar el volumen y se puso de pie del sofá en el que estaba, acercándose y mirando a través de la puerta para cerciorarse que Ash se encontrara entretenida en sus ensayos y no viera la noticia.

En la pantalla decía "Persecución en desarrollo. Prisioneras fugadas intentan eludir su captura"

En la pantalla se veía una toma aérea mientras se veía un automóvil rojo avanzando a toda velocidad por una calle principal mientras tres vehículos policiales intentaban darle caza estando a una cuadra de distancia.

Un reportero se encontraba dando las explicaciones sobre lo que estaba mostrando en pantalla, no se veía en pantalla pero su voz explicaba todo lo que ocurría ahí.

"Una persecución se ha comenzado a desarrollar en pleno centro de la ciudad. Se ha confirmado que se encuentran involucradas las 10 prisioneras fugadas restantes, fueron todas descubiertas en su escondite e intentaron todas escapar. Se presentó un momento hostil y varias de las prisioneras intentaron lanzarse al ataque contra el contingente policial mientras otras intentaron escapar. Por el momento se ha confirmado un policía herido por un disparo en su brazo y dos prisioneras abatidas al intentar repeler al resto de los policías con armas de fuego. Cuatro prisioneras lograron ser capturadas al verse rodeadas por un cerco policial. La restantes cuatro prisioneras continuaron juntas y lograron robar un automóvil para intentar escapar"

A muchos kilómetros de aquella tranquila casa, de regreso a la ciudad, Johnny se encontraba ya en el apartamento, había llegado hacía ya poco rato desde la prisión femenina luego del infructuoso intento de conseguir información sobre Becky. Se encontraba viendo ese mismo despacho en directo sobre la noticia que se desarrollaba en la ciudad y miraba el televisor con mucha atención mientras el reportero continuaba hablando.

"Por el momento no se ha podido anunciar el nombre de las prisioneras, aunque de manera extraoficial se ha dicho que las dos prisioneras abatidas corresponderían a una loba y a una jaguar. Las cuatro prisioneras recapturadas corresponderían a una yegua, una llama y dos cebras. Las cuatro prisioneras a bordo del vehículo que intenta escapar corresponderían entonces a las últimas cuatro prisioneras restantes, pero aún falta determinar la especie de cada una de ellas ya que aún se debe confirmar."

Johnny tuvo en ese momento una mezcla de sentimientos: En primera volvió a sentir algo de preocupación al darse cuenta que Becky seguía suelta por la ciudad y se encontraba a bordo de ese automóvil rojo que aparecía en pantalla, pero por otra parte llegó a sentir algo de alivio al entender que Becky se encontraba en ese vehículo y que si todo resultaba bien entonces podría ser el final de aquella pesadilla, pero a pesar de todos esos sentimientos continuó viendo intensamente la pantalla mientras la persecución a alta velocidad por las calles de la ciudad continuaban. Con el paso del tiempo se confirmó finalmente que Becky si se encontraba en el interior del vehículo al oír que una de las ocupantes del vehículo robado que escapaba a toda velocidad correspondía a una puercoespín, además de una antílope, una coneja y una hiena. A pesar de que el vehículo pasó eludiendo todas las barreras que ponían adelante y aún no era alcanzado por ninguno de los vehículos policiales que los seguían, el helicóptero que filmaba todo no le perdía rastro, Johnny entonces se sintió mucho más tranquilo, a pesar de que aún no eran capturadas sentía que en poco tiempo si lo serían, ya no tenían escapatoria al pensar que varios contingentes policiales se encontraban atrás de ellas. Sintió que en poco tiempo anunciarían la noticia de que todas ellas fueron capturadas, lo cual significaría finalmente el miedo en las calles de la ciudad, pero por sobre todo, sería el regreso de Ash a su lado.

Algún rato después, y cuando la noche ya había llegado, se mostró cómo es que la persecución se comenzaba a desarrollar afuera de la ciudad, los vehículos involucrados ya habían salido de ella hacía un rato y ahora se encontraba en la autopista que conectaba con el resto de las ciudades, para entonces sólo un vehículo policial se encontraba atrás de ellas mientras el helicóptero filmaba sin parar. Esta autopista pasaba a través de un denso bosque el cual, debido a los tupidos árboles hacía difícil la vista desde el cielo. La persecución comenzó a tomar un giro en el momento en que ingresaron a él. Cuando el bosque se hizo más denso el reportero anunció que se había perdido la vista del vehículo, lo cual causó que, ante la frustración y preocupación de Johnny, el reportero anunciara que hasta que no hubiera nuevas noticias con respecto a las prisioneras el canal volvería a su programación habitual.

Aquella se terminaría convirtiendo en una media hora eterna para Johnny. En ese rato, y mientras el canal había vuelto a colocar la misma película que había estado pausada durante todo ese tiempo, se puso de pie, caminó nerviosamente por el pasillo esperando que volviera a oírse la voz del reportero, pero nada de eso pasó, simplemente seguía escuchando los diálogos de la película. Pensó en llamar a Ash y comentarle sobre todo lo visto, pero luego descartó la idea al pensar que tal vez eso sería algo apresurado y que aún faltaba capturar a Becky. Decidió entonces servirse una taza de café y regresar al sofá a esperar alguna posible noticia. No fue hasta que esa media hora pasó que finalmente volvió a pausarse la película y la transmisión en vivo regresaba, para el alivio de Johnny.

Volvía a estar la cámara del helicóptero sobrevolando el bosque, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver donde estaba el vehículo. El reportero comenzó a hablar.

"Siendo ésta una noticia de última hora, se ha reportado que el vehículo fugitivo ha impactado contra un árbol en el interior del bosque"

En ese momento el corazón de Johnny dio un gran salto al oír esas palabras, pero antes de sentir algo más el reportero continuó hablando.

"Hemos recibido un reporte de la patrulla que se encontraba persiguiendo al vehículo fugitivo que encontraron el vehículo estrellado contra un árbol y siendo consumidos por las llamas. Hemos contactado con uno de los policías que se encontraba en la persecución"

El helicóptero aún continuaba sobrevolando el bosque, pero no se podía ver nada, sólo se podían oír las voces del reportero y la del policía que recibió la llamada.

\- Mientras continuábamos en persecución del vehículo fugitivo nos cercioramos de un intenso brillo que se encontraba adelante, al llegar ahí nos percatamos que correspondía al vehículo en cuestión. Fue encontrado estrellado contra un roble, el impacto causó que el vehículo comenzara a incendiarse… llegamos e intentamos extinguir las llamas lo más rápido posible

\- ¿Lograron encontrar a alguna de las prisioneras vivas?

Un par de segundos de silencio ocurrieron entonces, pero el policía respondió entonces.

\- Lamentablemente no… de las cuatro prisioneras fugitivas… ninguna logró sobrevivir

Tanto Johnny como la madre de Ash, ambos viendo en los respectivos televisores, escucharon esa declaración, teniendo distintas reacciones. Antes de que el reportero hiciera otra pregunta, el policía continuó.

\- Todo el interior del vehículo se vio consumido por las llamas. Los cuerpos de la hiena y la antílope, que se encontraban en la parte delantera del vehículo, fueron encontrados completamente carbonizados. Los cuerpos más pequeños de la coneja y la puercoespín se vieron completamente consumidos por el fuego. Tan solo fueron encontrados restos de ropa de la coneja y púas del cuerpo de la puercoespín.

(… continuará)


	12. Capítulo 10: El show de caridad

**Capítulo 10: El show de caridad**

Ya estaba definitivamente comenzando a oscurecer, las luces del camino ya estaban comenzando a encenderse. En esos momentos Ash estaba sentada en una banca de madera justo al lado del camino empedrado, muchos animales pasaban junto a ella pero no muchos le prestaban atención, ya que la vista de la mayoría se enfocaba en el enorme escenario instalado en el medio del parque en el que estaba. Sostenía firmemente el estuche de su guitarra. Las luces que iluminaban el escenario también lograban iluminar a todos los animales que miraban el espectáculo. Era sábado y en ese parque se estaba desarrollando el show de caridad tan anunciado al que Ash y Johnny habían sido invitados. La atmósfera festiva se podía sentir con bastante fuerza y había muchos animales disfrutando aquel show: Padres que estaban con sus hijos sobre sus hombros, muchos cachorros con globos que parecían elevarse hasta el cielo. Abundaban también los puestos de comida, el aroma a comida se sentía de manera bastante notoria y causaba apetito. Todos esos puestos se encontraban repartidos junto al camino empedrado del parque. Ash no se encontraba muy cerca de todas esas cosas, en realidad ella estaba sentada en una banca casi a la entrada del parque algo lejos del escenario donde no había muchos animales.

Soltó entonces una de sus manos de la guitarra y la metió a su bolsillo derecho, de él extrajo un trozo de papel, dejó su guitarra junto a ella en la banca y usó ambas manos para desdoblarlo. Comenzó a releerlo, desde que lo había recibido hacía una media hora atrás ya lo había leído otras tantas veces. Ese papel correspondía al orden en que todos los artistas invitados se presentarían. La primera vez que lo había leído, cuando apenas llegaron y uno de los organizadores del evento se los extendió apenas se acercaron, Johnny estaba junto a ella.

\- Vaya – había dicho Johnny entonces – Si que invitaron a muchos

Ash había asentido lentamente. En la lista se podían ver distintos nombres de varios grupos o artistas, al enumerarlos vieron que había 27 números, sus nombres no los encontraron hasta que siguieron bajando por la lista y se vieron en la presentación número 25. Serían de los últimos en presentarse, luego de ellos participarían un grupo de bailarines de otra ciudad y cerraría la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad. Notaron también algunos nombres conocidos entre todos los distintos artistas

\- Parece que algunos de los que no fueron seleccionados para el show del teatro están aquí – opinó Ash

Ella tenía razón, ambos leyeron varios nombres de participantes que audicionaron para el show del teatro Moon y no fueron seleccionados. Vieron que las que se presentarían en el lugar 17 serían las Q-teez, las pandas rojas que seguían entrando constantemente al teatro a pesar de no quedar seleccionadas, en el puesto 12 estaría Richard, el bisonte que fue uno de los últimos eliminados en la selección de Buster, en el puesto 13 estaría Ray, el caracol que fue pisoteado accidentalmente por Richard luego de quedar eliminado, entre otros.

En esos momentos llegó Johnny, Ash no se dio cuenta debido a que su vista se encontraba completamente enfocada en el papel, no se dio cuenta tampoco que Johnny se acercaba a ella cargando una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y una varilla con algodón de azúcar.

\- Ya volví – anunció él mientras le extendía el algodón de azúcar a su novia – te traje algo

Ash extendió su mano y tomó la varilla que el joven gorila junto a la banca le ofrecía.

\- Gracias – respondió

Ash movió su guitarra para que Johnny se sentara junto a ella. Él tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz mientras se sentaba en el espacio que Ash le acababa de hacer. Durante un par de segundos hubo silencio entre ambos, lo que podían oír ambos en ese momento eran los murmullos de los animales que ingresaban al parque y pasaban junto a ellos, pero lo que más lograba oírse eran la música electrónica que provenía desde el escenario, alimentada por el poderoso equipo de sonido junto a él.

\- Ahora hay un DJ sobre el escenario – dijo Johnny al sentir la música electrónica – no puedo decirte bien que especie es, la ropa y el casco negro que usa no me deja saberlo. Estaba frente a varias consolas y tornamesas.

Ash asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza mientras su novio hablaba. Johnny volteó a Ash al momento que no escuchó su respuesta, hasta entonces se encontraba sonriendo mientras tomaba otro puñado de palomitas. Ella había tomado un poco de su algodón de azúcar y se lo estaba metiendo en su boca, sintiendo como es que se derretía y se depositaba en su lengua. En esos momentos se encontraban a mitad del show y faltaba un poco para que ambos fueran atrás del escenario para que prepararan sus presentaciones; debido a que habían armado pocos vestidores fue que no podían aún cambiarse, debían esperar a que algunos de los invitados terminara su presentación, fue esa la razón por la que decidieron mantenerse un rato relajándose al estar sentados en esa banca. Para entonces tanto Ash como Johnny se veían bastante animados y ansiosos por presentarse en el show, ambos habían también llevado sus respectivos atuendos pero esos los habían dejado detrás del escenario junto a otros vestuarios que otros invitados más usarían, pero Ash prefirió mantener su guitarra junto a ella. Durante todo ese tiempo ella si se veía bastante animada, tal vez un poco nerviosa, pero se puso a pensar algunas cosas en el momento que Johnny le comentó sobre ese DJ. Al momento de llegar lo había visto sin su casco y vio que especie era: Era una pantera. Igual que su psicóloga.

l

l

l

l

l

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde ese día en que la programación televisiva se vio interrumpida y se supo sobre el accidente que había tenido el vehículo de las últimas cuatro prisioneras fugadas. Ash permaneció con sus padres durante el resto de la semana, volviendo a la ciudad el domingo en la tarde. La reacción de Ash al enterarse de la noticia en primera fue de sorpresa, hasta entonces aún podía encontrarse bastante deprimida o preocupada por el peligro en el que estaba su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un alivio enorme al enterarse por fin de lo ocurrido, podría haberse sentido como una animal malvada al sentirse aliviada al saber que una animal había muerto, pero al mismo tiempo aquella animal correspondía a la animal que le había causado tanto miedo y sufrimiento durante todo ese tiempo. Aquella fue la razón por la que la pantera la había llamado el sábado en la tarde de manera repentina. La felina no atendía en la tarde de los sábados, pero siendo ésa una ocasión fuera de lo común fue que ella lo hizo para intentar volver a calmar a Ash.

\- Ahora ya no podrá volver a amenazarte – escuchó como la felina dijo desde el otro lado de la línea – podrás ahora volver a tu vida como era antes

\- Pero… - había entonces intentado decir - ¿Soy mala si es que me alegra que ella haya muerto?

\- Tienes que pensar que no es que te alegre su muerte – dijo ella serenamente – lo que te alegra es que finalmente ya no te amenaza

Ash asintió, a pesar de que la felina no la veía.

Al colgar esa llamada Ash sintió como es que había vuelto a sonreír. La pantera tenía razón, no sonreía por la muerte de Becky sino que sonreía por el hecho de que ella ya no era una amenaza. Sentía entonces que todo comenzaba de nuevo a renacer en su interior, sentía que todo comenzaría a mejorar a partir de ese momento y que todo sería mejor con el pasar del tiempo. Al pensar en aquello finalmente terminó dándose cuenta que su próximo objetivo estaba a sólo una semana: El show de caridad.

l

l

l

Apenas llegó el lunes en la mañana se vio como es que la ciudad había regresado a ser la que solía ser: Una ciudad alegre; todos sus habitantes ya habían regresado a la normalidad, la sonrisa en todos ya había regresado y nada parecía quedar de aquella triste semana en la que todos querían mantenerse encerrados en sus hogares debido al gran temor presente en todos. En el teatro Moon todo también había regresado a la normalidad: Gunter volvía a ser el mismo cerdo sonriente que solía ser, Rosita volvía también a sentirse más relajada, pero en su caso también se debía a que sus hijos volvieron a la escuela y ya no se encontraban revoloteando por todo el teatro causando problemas. Pete también volvía a sus ensayos de manera más constante, durante la semana triste permanecía sentado en la silla de su cabina intentando alcanzar sus notas con poco entusiasmo, pero ahora se encontraba de pie, intentando alcanzar sus notas con más emoción. Meena había por fin regresado a los ensayos en el teatro, durante la última semana había permanecido en el interior de su casa junto a su madre y abuelos sin siquiera tener el más mínimo interés en siquiera salir al jardín a regar las plantas. Ese lunes en la mañana volvió bastante animada, llegó con un pastel para compartir con todos en el descanso de ese día, saludó a cada uno de manera muy afectuosa y se fue pronto a su cabina de ensayos para retomar sus ensayos para su próxima canción. Todos se encontraban emocionados ensayando para afinar completamente sus presentaciones con un calendario bastante holgado ya que aún quedaban algunas semanas más. Al menos para Rosita, Gunter, Pete y Meena, ya que Ash y Johnny tenían una presentación extra en 5 días más.

Aquel mismo lunes, y cuando llegaron al teatro, fue cuando decidieron ponerse a definir cómo es que serían sus presentaciones en ese show. Lo que ambos acordaron para el show sería que cada uno cantaría una canción, y si es que el público lo pedía cantarían una juntos. Debido a la gran cantidad de artistas invitados no podían alargarse mucho así que sintieron que eso sería mejor. Johnny sería el primero en presentarse y cantaría "I'm still standing", a continuación subiría Ash al escenario para cantar "Al fin" y si es que el público lo pedía ambos cantarían "Crocodile Rock" para terminar su show. Ambos se veían animados cuando decidieron eso, una decisión tomada en la cabina de ensayos de Ash. Acordaron reunirse a la hora de descanso para reunirse con el resto del grupo, compartir con ellos y comer del pastel que Meena había llevado. Un último beso antes de que se separaran fue lo que selló ese acuerdo. Ash se quedó en la cabina preparando todo para comenzar sus ensayos mientras que Johnny fue al piso superior para comenzar sus ensayos con la señorita Crawly. Comenzó así una semana intensa de ensayos entre ambos. Ambos se sabían las canciones que presentarían en el show de caridad, pero igual las ensayarían. Ninguno de ellos había tocado las canciones desde hacía mucho tiempo pero aún recordaban como se tocaban. Para el show de caridad el ensayo era ligero, pero debían intentar enfocarse también en los ensayos para el show del teatro. Johnny ya tenía completamente aprendida la letra y la partitura de "Saturday night's" pero aún debía lograr algunos tonos altos y afinar algunos solos de piano. Por otra parte, el ensayo de Ash correspondía a repasar la parte instrumental de su propia canción con su guitarra al mismo tiempo que intentaba aprenderse la parte en guitarra de "Saturday night's" para estar a la par de Johnny en el show. Sin embargo, lo que más la apresuraba era el hecho de darse cuenta que aún no tenía ninguna letra pensada para la canción. Durante la estancia con sus padres había logrado componer la partitura pero solamente eso, debido a que sentía que su vida corría peligro y notando lo harta y estresada que estaba por el miedo imperante en su interior es que no podía pensar en absolutamente ninguna letra para su canción. Ahora que Becky estaba muerta y por tanto ya no era una amenaza podría enfocarse más en eso, razón por la cual pasó gran parte del día con un lápiz y papel intentando pensar en alguna letra para su canción. Se sentía bastante optimista en el momento que veía a su novio acercándose a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior y se acercaba a la repisa que había en el costado de la cabina en la cual había varias hojas de papel en blanco y el lápiz, casi de manera mágica su cuerpo había dejado de botar púas desde que su madre le dijo sobre el destino de Becky en la mañana del sábado. Éstas se caían de manera muy seguida en los primeros días con sus padres, pero conforme los días pasaban y las palabras de la pantera la calmaban éstas comenzaron a disminuir en cantidades perdidas, pero apenas su madre le dijo esas palabras con respecto al accidente éstas habían ya dejado de caer. Sentía por fin que estaba segura y podría volver finalmente todo a la normalidad. Sentía que ese lunes sería un día totalmente perfecto.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash y Johnny se encontraban esperando detrás del escenario, ambos oían fuertemente el sonido del cantante que se encontraba en esos momentos sobre el escenario, escuchaban música country y la alpaca que había entrado con una guitarra y un sombrero vaquero tenía una muy buena voz, había subido hacía solo un par de minutos y era el que estaba protagonizando el show en esos momentos. Luego de él iría Johnny y luego Ash. Estaba de pie junto al piano que dos tramoyistas ya lo tenían listo para empujarlo en el momento que la alpaca bajara del escenario. Originalmente Johnny pensaba ir con su teclado pero uno de los organizadores del show le dijo que no se preocupara ya que habría un piano. Al llegar vio que era un piano antiguo, similar al que usaba en el teatro Moon, aunque éste estaba bastante usado y gastado en varias partes. Se preocupó un poco al verlo en ese estado, pero al tocar algunas teclas demostró que igual sonaba bien. Tanto Ash como Johnny ya se habían colocado sus atuendos. Johnny siguió el consejo de Buster y eligió ropa verde. Para el último show usó ropa azul, ahora se encontraba de pie detrás del escenario con una chaqueta y pantalones verdes y el sombrero gondolero rodeado por una cinta del mismo color. Ash también se había terminado de colocar su vestimenta. Se encontraba casi idéntica a la primera presentación que hizo, usando su vestido "Princesa del pop" rasgado y la chaqueta roja, pero los zapatos eran diferentes, ya que se encontraba usando los que Pete le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños en vez de los que había usado para esa primera presentación. Ella sostenía firmemente su guitarra con sus manos mientras esperaba a que la alpaca terminara de cantar. Frente a ellos se encontraba el telón púrpura cerrado que los separaba del escenario principal, uno de los tramoyistas que estaba apoyado en el piano, un mandril, se encontraba mascando chicle, el otro, un bisonte, se encontraba jugando con su teléfono mientras esperaba a que terminara de tocar. La presentadora del evento, una hermosa cebra con un vestido azul, se encontraba cerca de ellos también, se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se secaba cuidadosamente el sudor de su frente. Se encontraba presentando y despidiendo a todos los invitados del show y se notaba bastante cansada, pero ya faltaba poco para que el show terminara en su totalidad. Ash y Johnny se encontraban entonces tomados de la mano, mirando en silencio el telón mientras la música country de la alpaca invadía todo el lugar.

 _"_ _Livin' on love, buyin' on time  
Without somebody nothing ain't worth a dime  
Just like an old fashion story book rhyme  
Livin' on love"_

Ash y Johnny se apretaron más fuerte la mano al oír ese coro, se miraron y sonrieron antes de besarse otra vez. En esos momentos la cebra se acercó a ellos, tenía ambas manos ocupadas, en la izquierda cargaba una pequeña placa de cristal marrón con una inscripción en la base, en la derecha tenía una tarjeta, la cual leyó antes de acercarse a ellos para asegurarse quién era el que seguía. Esta cebra era del mismo tamaño que Johnny, pero debido a los grandes tacones que usaba en sus zapatos era que ella se veía un poco más alta que él.

\- ¿Te encuentras listo, Johnny? – preguntó

Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces prepárate, tú sigues. Mucha suerte, sé que estarás genial

Se acercó más a Johnny y le acarició un poco su rostro, el sonrió nerviosamente al sentir esa caricia de parte de ella. Ash la miró sorprendida, pero entonces la miró con un poco de rabia, pero se las arregló para que no se notara. En el momento que ella se volteaba, la canción proveniente del escenario se terminó, comenzando una ronda de aplausos. La cebra rápidamente se acercó a la mesa donde tenía su jarra con agua, dejó la tarjeta, tomó su micrófono y salió por el costado del telón.

\- ¡Que continúen esos aplausos para esta gran presentación! – exclamó de inmediato para toda la audiencia que aplaudía con mucha fuerza la presentación de la alpaca que se encontraba terminando – ¡Pero no podemos dejar que te vayas con las manos vacías. Por favor, acepta este trofeo en agradecimiento por tu participación!

Ash y Johnny, durante un par de segundos, sólo escucharon una ronda de aplausos, junto a ellos vieron como es que el mandril y el bisonte dejaban de apoyarse en el piano y se preparaban para empujarlo hacia el escenario.

\- ¡Despidamos a este gran cantante con más aplausos, como se lo merece! – escucharon como exclamó la cebra entonces

Los aplausos aumentaron en intensidad mientras escuchaban como unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos desde el otro lado del telón. Vieron entonces entrando a la alpaca, su guitarra colgaba desde su cuello y estaba en su costado izquierdo mientras cargaba su placa recién obsequiada, respiraba pesadamente pero una sonrisa de satisfacción cubría su rostro, se notaba que estaba ya con ganas de irse, ya que simplemente levantó el pulgar en dirección a Ash y Johnny y se alejó hacia las escaleras para abandonar el escenario. En esos momentos los dos tramoyistas comenzaron rápidamente a empujar el piano y lo pasaron por el medio hasta el escenario mientras la cebra hacía un poco de tiempo.

\- ¡Y ahora! – comenzó diciendo - ¡Viene un momento que muchos de ustedes esperaban! Fue uno de los triunfadores en el teatro Moon, convirtiéndose en uno de sus artistas principales. No dudó un solo instante en aceptar participar en este evento, ahora es el momento de darle la más cordial bienvenida a este gran artista.

El mandril y el bisonte regresaron un poco extenuados del escenario y se sentaron sobre un par de cajas de madera. Ash soltó la mano de Johnny, dejándolo listo para que pasara a través del telón y se enfrentara a la multitud. Johnny dio un paso al frente y se preparó para cuando la cebra lo nombrara.

\- Suerte – murmuró Ash

\- ¡Reciban con un aplauso a este gran cantante! ¡Un gorila con un talento increíble! – exclamó la cebra con emoción – ¡JOHNNY!

Una gran ola de aplausos fue lo que invadió todo el lugar, una extraña sensación de mariposas en el interior del estómago de Johnny comenzó a invadirlo mientras pasaba por entre el telón, pero se mantuvo a paso firme, llegando finalmente al escenario al mismo tiempo que veía quelas luces del escenario iluminaban todo y una enorme multitud de animales miraba ansiosa junto el escenario. Johnny saludó tímidamente al público mientras tomaba posición junto al piano recién colocado.

Era el momento del show.

l

l

l

l

l

"El choque del vehículo contra el roble tuvo que haber sido a gran velocidad si es que causó que se rompiera el tanque de combustible, se estima que el vehículo superaba los 140 kilómetros por hora en el momento del impacto, por ahora se intenta determinar si es que la muerte de las ocupantes se debió al choque en sí o si se debió más a las quemaduras del posterior incendio del vehículo. El impacto contra el roble causó que las puertas se deformaran y fuera imposible abrirlas. Los cuerpos de la hiena y la antílope se vieron totalmente carbonizados, sus pelajes totalmente consumidos por las llamas, pero sus identidades se vieron confirmadas por medio de algunas de sus piezas dentales. Con las dos animales en el asiento trasero se vio más difícil, ya que al parecer sus cuerpos se vieron totalmente convertidos en cenizas por el fuego, pero sus identidades se vieron confirmadas gracias a algunos golpes de suerte, la de la coneja se vio confirmada por una pieza dental que se logró encontrar en el piso calcinado del vehículo, mientras que la de la puercoespín se vio confirmada gracias a unas púas dejadas en el asiento que milagrosamente no fueron consumidas por las llamas"

"De esta manera concluye la búsqueda de las 29 prisioneras fugadas, 23 fueron recapturadas, dos fueron abatidas luego de un enfrentamiento armado contra un grupo de policías y las otras cuatro fallecieron en el accidente vehicular. El muro de la prisión ya fue reparado de manera bastante rápida y se ha reforzado la seguridad para evitar que una nueva fuga ocurra, de igual manera se verá que los procedimientos de emergencia se modifiquen. Esperemos que todos los habitantes de la ciudad vuelvan a sus actividades cotidianas pronto ya que la emergencia ya fue subsanada"

Éstas y otras noticias invadieron los canales de televisión los primeros días de esa semana, algunas habían sido originalmente noticias bastante preliminares pero con el tiempo se fueron confirmando o descartando. La prisión femenina de la ciudad se vio invadida por muchos reporteros, tanto de la ciudad como de otras ciudades, las cuales buscaban más y más respuestas ante lo ocurrido. Aún faltaba determinar qué fue lo que causó las explosiones o por qué es que se activó el procedimiento de emergencia si es que nada había ocurrido. Ash las veía con frecuencia, habría deseado entrar a la investigación policial para saber más, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era actualizarse frecuentemente sobre lo ocurrido con el resto de las prisioneras por medio del noticiero de la noche. Durante algunos días Ash se quedaba sola en el apartamento mientras Johnny iba a ver a su padre al taller, cuando él volvía ella lo recibía con una pizza recién ordenada y latas de soda, una cena ya bastante común que compartían, ya sea en la mesa del comedor o en el sofá viendo televisión juntos, mientras estaba sola intentaba buscar en televisión o en su computadora alguna actualización sobre las noticias de la fuga. Sí, todo ya había terminado. Becky había muerto y su vida no corría peligro ¿Pero por qué es que seguía obsesionándose con todo lo ocurrido?

Sentía que había algo que no podía cuadrar bien, y mientras más veía las noticias relacionadas al caso parecía a cada momento notar algún detalle que no tenía respuesta, pero uno de esos días, y mientras Johnny aún no regresaba y estaba esperando a que la pizza de ese día llegara fue que por fin pensó en algo sin respuesta.

"Los cuerpos de la hiena y la antílope fueron fácilmente identificables" pensó mientras se encontraba sentada a la mesa del comedor, luego de mirar por enésima vez el reloj, preguntándose por qué era que el repartidor aún no llegaba "Ambas murieron por el impacto contra el volante y contra el tablero y sus cuerpos inertes fueron consumidos por el fuego. La coneja pudo haber sobrevivido al choque pero no pudo haber escapado del automóvil. Su cuerpo al ser más pequeño se vio reducido a cenizas y solo se pudieron encontrar algunos dientes… Pero Becky"

Las púas de Ash se erizaban un poco al pensar en esa posibilidad que no podía salir de su cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si es que Becky logró escapar del vehículo? Lo único que encontraron de ella fueron algunas púas, pero no encontraron nada más de ella"

Parecía ser una idea extremadamente rebuscada, pero ésa sería la idea que comenzó a molestarla de manera constante a partir de entonces.

"Tal vez Becky escapó… Tal vez si salió viva"

Al pensar en eso sentía como un par de púas caían al suelo junto a ella mientras sentía un sudor frío invadiendo su cuerpo.

Tal vez sería vista como una idea muy exagerada y poco probable. Su lado racional le decía que Becky si se encontraba en el vehículo en el momento del choque, pero su lado más pesimista le decía que tal vez no estaba, que tal vez había logrado salir. Tal vez la puerta junto a ella no quedó tan deformada con el choque y si la pudo abrir.

Cuando Johnny llegó de ver a su padre se encontró a Ash aún sentada a mesa temblando y con varias púas debajo de su silla.

l

l

l

\- Pues si… sinceramente te diré que es una idea muy rebuscada – le dijo también la pantera

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo sabía, pero no se podía convencer. Sabía que era bastante difícil que alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido a un accidente a más de 140 kilómetros por hora y que la puerta no se hubiera deformado, y si es que hubiera podido salir del vehículo no habría podido llegar muy lejos y la hubieran encontrado fácilmente.

\- Se ha investigado mucho – continuó diciendo la felina – no solamente lo que sale en el noticiero es la historia completa. Ahí no dicen todo para evitar problemas con quienes consideran que hay cosas que podrían asustar a niños que ven el noticiero con sus padres. Pero déjame decirte que yo sé algo que logré averiguar…

Ambas se encontraban nuevamente en la consulta de ella, era la primera vez que se veían luego de aquellas sesiones psicológicas por teléfono. Era miércoles y ambas habían acordado en reunirse ese día en la última sesión telefónica para ver que tal iba todo con ella para entonces. Ash miró a la pantera mientras decía su argumento.

\- … también se encontraron rastros de sangre de Becky en el interior

Ash parpadeó un par de veces al oír ese argumento de parte de la pantera. Ese argumento también era uno bastante poderoso, y permaneció un momento en silencio al darse cuenta que no tenía un argumento que pudiera contradecirlo.

\- Eso… en realidad no lo esperaba – dijo bastante sorprendida

\- Así es – dijo ella – logré averiguar eso gracias a algunos contactos que tengo en el departamento de policía. Así que ten calma… ten calma. ¿Está bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, sintió como es que su corazón volvía a latir a la velocidad normal al haber oído ese argumento. Notó también como es que se sentía mucho mejor al terminar esa sesión y sentía como es que todos esos pensamientos de preocupación y angustia comenzaban a abandonarla. Al salir del edificio vio con una sonrisa que Johnny se encontraba esperándola dentro de la camioneta, ya listos para irse.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras su novia se subía

\- Si – dijo ella cerrando la puerta luego de sentarse – todo está bien

Sostuvo la mano de su novio mientras se disponía a quitar el freno de mano y lo miró a los ojos. Johnny giró su vista hacia ella al sentir sus manos sosteniendo la suya. El motor entonces era lo único que se escuchó durante un par de segundos.

\- Gracias – respondió ella mirándolo a sus ojos

Ambos sonrieron en ese momento. Johnny se acercó a ella y sostuvo su mejilla con su mano izquierda, ambos cerraron sus ojos en el momento que sus labios se fundían en un largo beso.

"Te protegeré siempre" pensó entonces Johnny

l

l

l

l

l

 _"… cuando sueltas al fiiiiin"_

Ash terminaba su último rasgueo de "Al fin" en esos momentos. La temperatura exterior había disminuido mucho pero ninguno de los asistentes había dejado el lugar. Johnny miraba por el costado del telón. Miraba a su novia en el momento que ella terminaba la canción. Él se había presentado antes que ella y cantó "I'm still standing", con todo el público coreando su canción en la parte de los coros, recibiendo una enorme ovación y una placa de cristal marrón igual a la que había recibido la alpaca que tocó antes que él en agradecimiento por su participación. "Muchas gracias por tu destacada participación en este gran show de caridad. Muchos te lo agradecerán de todo corazón" era lo que decía en el grabado de la pieza. Él la sostenía con fuerza en su mano derecha mientras miraba con orgullo la fuerte ovación que su hermosa novia recibía, cientos de aplausos de cientos de animales que miraban admirados desde el césped del parque

\- ¡QUÉ CONTINÚEN ESOS APLAUSOS PARA ESTA JOVEN ROCKERA! – exclamó la cebra apareciendo desde el otro costado del telón, y, al igual que cuando aparecía desde atrás del escenario, cargaba su micrófono en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía una placa de cristal igual a la que Johnny ya tenía - ¡Ash, ha sido una presentación impecable! ¡Por favor, recibe este reconocimiento por tu brillante participación con nosotros"

\- ¡ASH! ¡ASH! ¡ASH! ¡ASH! – gritaba todo el público mientras aplaudía

Ash respiraba pesadamente mientras la cebra se acercaba a ella y le acercaba la placa. Miraba con mucha alegría y orgullo la ovación de cientos de animales que estaba recibiendo entonces. De manera similar al primer show del teatro Moon, logró distinguir a las Q-teez coreando su nombre muy cerca del escenario, una de ellas agitaba la placa que le dieron al grupo al haberse presentado antes. Tomó entonces la placa que ya estaba junto a ella, murmuró un "gracias" a la cebra para a continuación levantar su guitarra y la placa como señal de victoria y agradecimiento. Sin embargo aún no era el momento de irse. Ash había tocado su canción cerca del borde del escenario ya que el piano que había utilizado Johnny aún permanecía ahí.

\- ¡Tal vez esté mal! – comenzó diciendo - ¡Pero parece que el público quiere oír una nueva canción! ¡¿No es cierto?!

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIII! – coreó de inmediato todo el público

Miró entonces a Ash, y con el micrófono le preguntó.

\- ¡¿Te gustaría tocar una nueva canción?!

Y le acercó su micrófono para que pudiera responder.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió ella

\- ¡Pero creo que será mejor que alguien te acompañe en el escenario! - dijo al volver a acercarse el micrófono, y mirando el público - ¡¿Verdad?!

Todo el público sabía a lo que la cebra se refería, lo cual al mismo tiempo terminaba siendo ésta una de las partes más esperadas de toda la noche, solo faltó un par de segundos para que todos comenzaran a corear.

\- ¡JOHNNY! ¡JOHNNY! ¡JOHNNY! ¡JOHNNY!

El joven gorila había vuelto a ocultarse detrás del telón para esperar ese momento. El sentir esas cientos de voces llamándolo para que volviera al escenario causaron que se acercara nuevamente al telón y pasara a través de él, recibiendo una nueva ronda de aplausos cuando apareció en el escenario. Él aún tenía su placa en su mano así que levantó su otra mano para saludar a los cientos de animales que aplaudían a rabiar.

\- ¡Una última canción es lo que este público pide! – exclamó la cebra mientras se acercaba a Johnny - ¡¿Te gustaría darles en el gusto?!

Y acercó su micrófono a la boca de Johnny.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió

La cebra sonrió y volvió a acariciar el rostro de Johnny antes de alejarse el micrófono y volver a dirigirse al público.

\- ¡ENTONCES LOS DEJO CON ESTE GRAN DÚO MUSICAL!… ¡CON USTEDES: ASH Y JOHNNY!

Pasó junto a ellos para volver a la parte trasera del escenario. Ash la miró un instante con rabia mientras pasaba junto a ella, pero olvidó pronto eso al ver que Johnny tomaba posición junto al piano y el público comenzaba a guardar silencio para esperar el comienzo de la canción.

Johnny se acomodó el sombrero y acercó sus manos a las teclas, comenzando a tocar la canción. No la había tocado ante un público tan grande desde ese show, pero aún la recordaba muy bien gracias a los ensayos que hicieron durante toda la semana, lo mismo que Ash, quien comenzaba a tocar su guitarra con fuertes rasgueos. El público miraba deleitado como es que la canción comenzaba de manera totalmente correcta. Entonces Johnny acercó su rostro al micrófono del piano.

 _"_ _I remember when rock was young  
me and Suzie had so much fun  
holding hands and skimming stones…"_

Johnny cantaba con bastante emoción mientras sentía como es que quienes se sabían la letra también la cantaban, al mismo tiempo que sentía a Ash tocando la guitarra. No podía verla, ya que el mismo piano bloqueaba la vista. Por su parte, Ash manejaba hábilmente su guitarra, la canción la recordaba perfectamente, ella tenía más libertad en movimiento, podía moverse mientras tocaba la canción y oía a su novio cantar, lamentablemente no podía verlo tampoco por el piano. Frente a ella se encontraba el micrófono al cual se acercaría a acompañar a Johnny en la parte del coro, pero hasta entonces podía tener libertad para ver al público. Podía ver a todos esos animales, totalmente emocionados por verlos tocar. El ánimo de Ash estaba por las nubes, y mientras Johnny se acercaba a la parte del coro se dispuso a acercarse al micrófono para acompañarlo, dando un par de pasos hasta él.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

Su vista se encontraba concentrada viendo al emocionado público, se sentía llena de emoción al ver cómo es que tantos animales disfrutaban la canción que ambos tocaban. Abrió sus ojos hasta el límite en ese momento.

"¡NO!" pensó desesperada "¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

En ese instante Johnny llegó al coro.

 _"…_ _Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight…"_

En ese momento Johnny también se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, ésa era la parte en la que se suponer que escucharía la voz de Ash acompañándolo, al mismo tiempo que la parte de guitarra se debía oír de manera más imponente, pero no escuchó cantando a Ash, de igual manera no escuchó ni una sola nota de su guitarra en esos momentos. Johnny logró pensar en eso mientras cantaba y mientras sus dedos se encontraban tocando el piano. Miró de reojo al público, viendo entonces que algunos parecían apuntar hacia donde se suponía que estaba Ash y hablaban por lo bajo.

 _"Oh… lalalalalaaaaaa… lalalalalaaaaaa"_

Johnny seguía cantando, y podía sentir a algunos repitiendo esa parte, pero era una cantidad mucho menor a lo que esperaba y no parecía ser la misma cantidad que en un comienzo coreaba, ya que notó como gran parte del público se ponía a murmurar. Algo estaba ocurriendo con Ash.

Rápidamente, y con sus dedos aún presionando las teclas, se puso de pie e intentó estirar un poco su cuerpo hacia la derecha del piano para poder ver atrás de él, para poder ver la parte del escenario en donde Ash estaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en el escenario.

Ash ya no estaba, tampoco su guitarra, solo unas púas repartidas en el suelo en donde ella se encontraba.

(… continuará)


	13. Capítulo 11: ¿Visiones?

**Capítulo 11: ¿Visiones?**

"Este sábado en la noche se vivió un gran espectáculo en el parque de la ciudad con el objetivo de recaudar fondos para la remodelación del Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil de la ciudad, el cual se encontraba en franco deterioro desde el abandono de la administración anterior. La alcaldía de la ciudad se puso manos a la obra para comenzar a organizar este show que fue catalogado como un éxito absoluto. Muchos artistas y grupos aceptaron la invitación, al igual que distintos vendedores de alimentos, quienes ofrecieron de su tiempo y empeño para recaudar la cantidad esperada.

El show comenzó a las 7 de la tarde, pero todo había comenzado desde las 2 de la tarde más o menos, que fue cuando los primeros puestos de alimentos que estaban apoyando la causa se instalaron, razón por la cual el aroma a comida de feria comenzara a sentirse desde muy temprano. Gracias a estos puestos fue que se contó con una audiencia masiva de unos 600 animales asistentes para cuando dio inicio el show, una asistencia que , en el transcurso del mismo, superara fácilmente los 3000.

Todos los artistas, desde la emocionante introducción con el grupo coral del mismo Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil hasta el final encabezado por la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad, dieron su máximo esfuerzo para poder brindar un gran espectáculo y contribuir con ello a recaudar el dinero suficiente para comenzar con la remodelación del recinto.

Diversos artistas aprovecharon muy bien sus tiempos respectivos y recibieron el aplauso y la ovación del público. Todos se vieron reconocidos por una bonita placa en la cual certificaban su ayuda y participación en la noble causa para la cual fueron convocados.

La cantidad recaudada no está aún contabilizada totalmente, pero se espera que se logre mejorar la infraestructura del centro para poder seguir dando acogida a los jóvenes animales con alguna discapacidad que así lo requieran."

l

l

l

l

Buster levantó la vista del periódico, había estado leyéndolo con bastante atención esperando saber si es que había algo más con respecto a la presentación de Ash y Johnny, pero debido a que el show de caridad era algo voluntario y gratuito fue que no encontró ninguna crítica con respecto a los artistas y tan solo se hablaba sobre el show en sí y el éxito que había causado. Se encontraba en esos momentos sentado en su escritorio mientras veía la página que hablaba sobre el espectáculo en la "Gaceta Animal". Había también una página llena de las fotografías tomadas en el show por parte del periodista que fue a cubrir la noticia para ese periódico, sonrió al ver que la imagen de Johnny tocando el piano, junto a ella estaba la de Ash con su guitarra mientras cantaba con emoción, y junto a ésa se encontraba la imagen de ambos sobre el escenario. Levantó la vista nuevamente y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Vio como Johnny se encontraba sentado junto al piano mientras tocaba junto a la señorita Crawly. El koala se daba cuenta que ya se había aprendido completamente la canción en el piano y la letra ya se la había aprendido bien, aunque aún le faltaban los tonos altos, la mayor dificultad que tenía el gorila al tocar esa canción. La señorita Crawly de vez en cuando le decía alguna indicación nueva aunque cada vez eran menos frecuentes ya que se sabía la canción con bastante propiedad.

Sin embargo había algo ahí que ni Buster ni la señorita Crawly parecieron notar; la señorita Crawly lucía tan enfocaba viendo cómo es que se movían los dedos de Johnny y Buster no podía verlo porque se encontraba de espaldas a él que ninguno se dio cuenta que Johnny no se encontraba sonriendo. Sus dedos presionaban las teclas con firmeza y su voz ahogaba cualquier pensamiento que tuvieran el koala o la iguana con respecto a su ánimo.

l

l

l

l

l

\- _"_ _¡Oh…! ¡Lalalalalaaaaaaaa! ¡Lalalalalaaaaaaaa!"_

\- _"_ _¡Lalalalalaaaaaaaa!"_

\- _"_ _¡Lalalalalaaaaaaaa!"_

Volvió a presionar las teclas fuertemente una última vez y separó sus manos del piano terminando finalmente la canción. Giró hacia el público justo en el momento en que una nueva ronda de fuertes aplausos comenzó a oírse.

\- ¡Que continúen esos fuertes aplausos para Ash y Johnny! – exclamó la cebra en el momento que salía por el costado del telón y se acercaba al joven gorila

Johnny hacía una reverencia mientras escuchaba y miraba a esos cientos de animales aplaudiéndolo, pero en su rostro no podía aún articular una auténtica sonrisa. La cebra había dicho "Ash y Johnny" casi por seguir el procedimiento y nombrar a quienes habían comenzado a tocar. La verdad era que Johnny se encontraba solo en ese momento tocando. Aún no podía comprender que era lo que había pasado con Ash hacía un par de minutos abandonando súbitamente el escenario. Deseó en ese momento dejar de tocar el piano y seguir a Ash para saber que es lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo un sentido de la obligación lo mantuvo frente al piano y lo forzó a continuar tocando la canción sin ella. Los murmullos que se formaron entre el público lentamente comenzaron a apagarse para seguir escuchando a Johnny tocando y olvidando pronto el sorpresivo e inesperado abandono de la puercoespín del escenario. La sonrisa que en esos momentos Johnny presentaba mientras la cebra continuaba junto a él alabándolo frente al público era una de las sonrisas más falsas que había tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo, lo que más quería en esos momentos era dejar el escenario y ver que ocurrió con Ash. Se despidió entonces del público y tomó la placa de cristal que estaba sobre el trofeo antes de salir del escenario mientras los tramoyistas salían y se encargaban de reingresar el piano y la cebra se ponía a hablar sobre el siguiente invitado.

Apenas se vio detrás del escenario y el telón lo ocultaba del resto del público se vio muy sorprendido al sentir como una fuerza lo impulsaba hacia abajo y dos brazos rodeaban parte de su espalda. Él reaccionó cargando a su amada novia y abrazándola también. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Johnny mientras él la oía gimotear y llorar.

\- ¡LA VI! – exclamó ella mientras sujetaba fuertemente con sus manos la parte trasera de la chaqueta verde que usaba Johnny - ¡LA VI!

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se encontraba serio mientras tocaba el piano, aunque ni la señorita Crawly ni Buster lo notaran, la razón principal era que Ash volvía a verse devastada, de la misma manera que se vio la misma noche en que apareció la noticia de la fuga de la prisión femenina, se sentía triste por darse cuenta del estado de devastación en el que su novia se encontraba. Además ella no se encontraba en esos momentos en su cabina de ensayo, sino que se encontraba en la consulta de la pantera. Ash y ella habían acordado verse, de manera urgente, ese lunes en la mañana. Johnny le acariciaba su rostro y la tomaba de su mano mientras conducía la camioneta hasta el edificio.

\- No sé que más hacer – exclamaba Ash mientras sostenía un pañuelo de papel en una de sus manos – todos dicen que Becky está muerta, pero yo no me lo puedo creer aún, y sé que la vi mientras estaba en el escenario

La pantera se encontraba sentada en su sillón mientras anotaba algunos datos sobre lo que decía la puercoespín. Le asombraba la forma en la que Ash se veía frente a ella en esos momentos. Sus púas lucían erizadas, sus manos temblaban constantemente, una capa de sudor cubría su frente y grandes ojeras surcaban debajo de sus ojos. Notaba perfectamente el dolor que tenía y debía hacer que volviera a ser como era antes.

\- Yo me encontraba muy bien mientras estaba en el escenario – continuó diciendo mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, las cuales intentaba secar con el pañuelo – me sentía muy emocionada en el momento que esa cebra que intentaba coquetear con Johnny me presentó y todos me aplaudieron cuando ingresaba al escenario, y luego cuando todos cantaban y coreaban conmigo. Había vuelto a sentir esa fuerte emoción que sentí cuando todos me ovacionaron en la primera presentación del teatro Moon. Una… una emoción que me llenó mi corazón de grandes emociones.

Miró a la pantera a través de sus ojos llorosos antes de continuar.

\- La música realmente es algo mágico – dijo mientras una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en su rostro

La pantera asintió silenciosamente mientras Ash volvía a bajar la vista, mirando el pañuelo y la punta de sus zapatos.

\- Luego la cebra nos presentó a Johnny y a mí – continuó hablando – y creí que todo estaría listo para que fuera una canción perfecta. Cantaríamos "Crocodile Rock" de la misma manera que en el segundo show en el teatro y todo sería increíble

Recordó que le pareció haber visto como es que la cebra le daba una disimulada palmada en el trasero a Johnny en el momento que él pasaba junto a ella, pero prefirió omitir esa parte, aunque un ceño un poco fruncido logró notarse entonces en su rostro, pero que fue rápidamente cubierto por la efímera mueca de felicidad en su rostro al recordar la siguiente parte.

\- El comenzar a tocar con Johnny siempre es algo que disfruto mucho. Siento como ambos nos complementamos perfectamente y siempre que él dirige una de las canciones que tocamos me hace sentir querida e importante. Me resulta inevitable recordar lo egoísta que era Lance y como es que siempre me opacaba… me hace dar cuenta todo lo que Johnny me ama

La pantera entonces vio como es que se le borró su sonrisa.

\- Pero entonces…

La sonrisa de Ash se borró mientras volvía a recordar lo siguiente.

\- … vi a Becky

Esa escena volvió a revivirse frente a sus ojos de manera tan vívida como fue en aquel momento sobre el escenario. La pantera tomó atención ante lo que Ash estaba a punto de decir.

\- Todos saltaban – comenzó diciendo ahí – todos cantaban y coreaban, siempre que cantábamos todos disfrutaban, y por eso fue que me llamó mucho la atención el poder distinguir entre un alce con su hijo en brazos y una oveja con su novio alguien que no saltaba… no sé cómo fue que pude darme cuenta de reojo tan lejos, creo que se encontraban a más de 60 metros de distancia del escenario y la luz tenue que caía ahí no me permitía ver bien, pero logré distinguirla

\- Y… ¿Cómo lucía?

\- Eso que ocurrió ahí fue extraño, sentía que podía verla muy bien, sentía que todo se veía en cámara lenta en ese momento… Aquellos ojos penetrantes, inyectados en sangre, las púas totalmente desordenadas y esa sonrisa con la que quería decir que me iba a matar ahí mismo.

Miró a la psicóloga, quien ya había dejado de escribir y la estaba mirando atentamente ante lo que diría a continuación.

\- Realmente sentí que iba a matarme – dijo mientras se cubría sus ojos con el pañuelo

Ash se cubrió sus ojos y se puso silenciosamente a llorar. Agachó su cabeza mientras sollozaba silenciosamente. Intentaba desahogarse silenciosamente mientras aún permanecía acurrucada, casi sintiendo que su cabeza tocaba su regazo, pero levantó la vista en el momento en que sintió un peso sobre su cabeza. Vio muy sorprendida como es que la pantera se había levantado de su sillón, se había acercado a ella y había colocado una de sus manos sobre ella.

\- Ya, Ash – le dijo suavemente – tranquila… ten calma

Ash sintió como es que aquella mano la tranquilizaba mucho más, causando que de manera paulatina dejara de llorar y volviera a mirar al frente, cuando la pantera vio finalmente que dejaba de llorar fue que volvió a acercarse a su sillón, dejando a Ash con una sonrisa que de a poco comenzaba a consolidarse en su rostro.

\- Gracias – susurró finalmente

La pantera asintió, pero al parecer ya quedaba poco para que terminara la hora, ya que rápidamente volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Habías dicho que viste a Becky ¿Pero qué tan segura estás que realmente haya sido Becky?

\- Bueno… - intentó pensar en algo – la verdad que no puedo asegurar que ella haya realmente sido Becky… quizás fue otra especie, igual estábamos lejos, igual no se veía de manera muy clara y podría haber sido alguna otra especie

\- Exacto – respondió la pantera - ¿No recuerdas cómo es que te pasaba lo mismo antes de enterarte sobre la fuga de la prisión?

En ese instante Ash abrió los ojos hasta el límite, definitivamente había olvidado sobre lo que ella le había dicho, tan enfocada estaba en los temas ocurridos luego de la fuga y el miedo de esos días que había olvidado que antes de eso solía tener constantes visiones sobre Becky que de pronto aparecían frente a ella.

\- Lo… había olvidado – respondió

\- Esas visiones que solías tener las podías combatir fácilmente con los ejercicios de respiración ¿No has pensado que a esa Becky que viste en el escenario podía ser una visión como las que antes tenías?

Ash permaneció entonces en silencio, no tenía manera de rebatir ese argumento de la pantera, así que finalmente tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

\- La verdad que el argumento de que Becky haya podido escapar del vehículo a pesar de que se encontró sangre suya en el asiento resulta algo absolutamente improbable. Solo sufres mucho con todos esos pensamientos y eso afecta tu vida diaria. Debes combatir esas visiones y regresar a hacer tu vida como solías hacerla siempre

Ash asintió tímidamente con su cabeza, admitiendo que ella tenía razón. Recordaba en su cabeza como es que aquella Becky que vio era la única que no saltaba o coreaba entre el público y con los argumentos dichos por la pantera pensó en el hecho de que ella ni siquiera comprendía porque era que la imagen de Becky parecía ser la más clara de todas, a pesar de apenas distinguir a los animales junto a ella, y con más razón como era que podía distinguir de manera tan definida sus ojos amenazantes inyectados en sangre.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo finalmente, ante la sonrisa de la pantera

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny había salido antes del teatro, ya tenía el permiso de Buster de poder irse temprano para ir a recoger a Ash y pasar el resto del día con ella. Quedaban algunas semanas más para el show y ya parecía tener la canción totalmente dominada, razón por la cual Buster ya estaba considerando en preguntarle a Johnny si es que podría tocar una segunda canción para su presentación. En el momento en que Johnny tomó su chaqueta del colgador y se despedía de ambos para dirigirse a las escaleras fue que recién se percató de que no estaba sonriendo a pesar de ya tener completamente dominada la canción.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrirá? – le preguntó al acercarse a la señorita Crawly

\- No lo sé – respondió ella – tal vez le gustaría intentar alguna canción nueva, ya debe estar aburrido de estar tocando siempre la misma canción de aquí hasta que sea el show

\- También pensaba en eso – respondió - ¿Cree que se emocionaría si es que le preguntamos si quiere tocar otra canción más?

\- Tal vez – dijo la anciana iguana – y creo saber cual le gustará

l

l

l

l

Johnny había pedido el resto del día libre, mientras que Ash había pedido el día completo libre, ambos podrían estar juntos el resto del día. Mientras conducía hacia el edificio en donde Ash se encontraba pensaba en alguna manera para poder animarla, se le ocurrió preguntarle si le gustaría que fueran a almorzar y luego al cine, esperando de esa manera poder animarla un poco. Al llegar al frente del edificio recordó a cuando él la había ido a dejar hace un par de horas, la dejó con un rostro desencajado y deprimido, razón por la que fue una enorme sorpresa para él darse cuenta que Ash ya lo esperaba afuera y lucía bastante animada ya. Lo saludó con la mano al detener la camioneta y rápidamente entró a ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y lanzándose rápidamente sobre su novio en un gran abrazo. Johnny ni siquiera se esperó esa reacción, tanto fue así que sin querer soltó los pedales de la camioneta, causando que tuviera un movimiento brusco en el lugar y se detuviera el motor. Entonces sintió como es que Ash sostenía su rostro y besaba sus labios una y otra vez. Durante un instante Johnny solo sintió los labios de su novia junto a los suyos y su lengua jugando con la de él, pero justo en el momento en que él iba a sostener el rostro de ella con sus manos fue que ella finalmente terminó con los besos y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Cómo estás ahora? – le preguntó bastante animada a su novio

\- Pues… genial – dijo aún sorprendido por esa reacción – y creo que tú también

\- Lamento haberte causado tanta preocupación por mí – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba y se abrochaba el cinturón, y sonriendo añadió – veré como podré compensarte… tal vez más tarde

Johnny la miró algo extrañado, pero entonces sonrió de manera bastante risueña.

\- ¿Y ahora que te gustaría hacer? Tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que queramos

\- Yo ya creo saber qué cosa – respondió Ash con una sonrisa

Él la miró con interés en saber que iba a responder. Vio como ella acercaba su mano a su mano derecha de Johnny, la cual acababa de poner de vuelta sobre el volante, pero en vez de tomar la mano de su novio sujetó el volante.

\- ¿Me llevas a conducir? – preguntó con una sonrisita

Entonces Johnny comenzó a reír, se sentía en ese momento mucho mejor que antes al darse cuenta que Ash también lo estaba. Realmente le había hecho bien esa sesión con su psicóloga.

\- Está bien – respondió – vamos

Encendió el motor y se alejó de ahí.

\- Veamos si es que obtendrás tu licencia pronto – comentó

Ash entonces acarició la mano derecha que sostenía la palanca de cambios de la camioneta durante un instante. Le alegraba mucho darse cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

l

l

l

l

l

l

\- Muchas gracias. Aquí me bajo

\- Está bien

Rosita sostuvo su bolso que reposaba junto a ella en el asiento y esperó a que el taxista detuviera el vehículo. Ya había anochecido hace poco y había ya llegado de vuelta a su hogar. Para ella había sido un día de mucho ensayo, pero ya no con tanto cansancio como solía ser antes. Gunter era quien dirigía los ejercicios, aunque ambos se ponían de acuerdo con respecto a la rutina de baile que harían. Rosita recordaba como en los primeros días de esta serie de ensayo llegaba totalmente extenuada a casa. Apenas tenía tiempo de prepararles comida para sus hijos para que llevaran a la escuela, además de preparar la ropa que ellos y Norman usarían al día siguiente, pero debido al haberse ya habituado a una rutina tan exigente fue que llegaba a casa mucho menos agotada que antes, y con energía suficiente para poder hacer las cosas para su familia con mucha más facilidad que en los primeros días.

Se despidió entonces del taxista y se bajó del vehículo, no había animales caminando por la acera, era un sector residencial muy tranquilo y a esa hora no era raro que las calles estuvieran desierta. Caminó hasta la entrada ya deseando entrar, lo que haría sería preparar los muffins y las cajas de jugo para sus hijos y dejaría la ropa de Norman lista para el día siguiente, luego de eso se metería a la bañera y se daría un buen baño relajante, algo que deseaba hacer desde hace algunos días atrás.

Sin embargo, de pronto se detuvo, en ese momento ella se encontraba colocando a llave en la cerradura. Sus orejas comenzaron a sentir como es que no se encontraba sola ahí, un extraño sonido comenzó a sentir entonces, un sonido que interpretó como pasos que se acercaban por la acera y un sonido que interpretó como una respiración fuerte y cortada. Tuvo la sensación de que había alguien atrás suyo que a cada momento se acercaba más y más. El llavero comenzó a hacer ruido debido a su mano temblando. Se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía una extraña sensación de pavor. No quería mirar hacia atrás pensando que podía encontrarse con un peligro, pero se obligó a hacerlo, para que de esa manera esa extraña sensación de pavor que la invadía desapareciera.

Entonces el sonido se terminó, y cuando Rosita giró la cabeza completamente se dio cuenta que en realidad se encontraba totalmente sola.

Respiraba de manera entrecortada, sentía su cuerpo temblando y un poco de sudor brotando desde su frente, pero aun así logró hacer girar la llave dentro de la cerradura e ingresó rápidamente, asegurándose de dejar firmemente cerrado.

La cerdita sabía que estaba sola, pero no podía comprender como fue que ese pensamiento en su cabeza le había causado esa extraña sensación de miedo y esa reacción de su parte.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pensó horrorizada

Acercó su oreja hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. No pudo oír nada, no pasaba nadie por afuera y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Intentaba calmar su respiración mientras buscaba alguna excusa que pudiese explicar la razón de ese súbito miedo, pero en vez de eso lo único que pasó fue sentir como es que despegaba su oreja de esa puerta y corría espantada por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su hogar.

Había sentido aquellos pasos nuevamente.

(… continuará)


	14. Capítulo 12: ¡Déjanos en paz!

**Capítulo 12: ¡Déjanos en paz!**

Ya era de noche. La temperatura exterior se sentía bastante fría; los animales que aún transitaban por las calles caminaban usando gorros o bufandas, muchos podían ver sus propias respiraciones al lanzar algún resuello por sus narices o cuando abrían sus bocas. El invierno ya estaba próximo y a cada momento parecía notarse más al ver las noches cada vez más largas y las temperaturas cada vez más bajas. En una noche como ésa lo mejor era encontrarse en casa lo más pronto posible para poder dormir cómodamente en una cálida cama o tomando una sopa caliente con buena compañía. Johnny era uno de aquellos afortunados, a pesar de ser apenas las 9 de la noche, él ya se encontraba acostado en la cama durmiendo profundamente. Se encontraba solo sin embargo, solo también en el apartamento ya que Ash aún no llegaba. La joven puercoespín se encontraba en aquellos momentos viajando silenciosamente en uno de los vagones del metro. En su regazo tenía una carpeta de color blanco con varios papeles en su interior. Se encontraba totalmente en silencio mientras miraba hacia afuera por el vidrio que se encontraba ligeramente empañado y recordaba todo lo que había vivido en ese día.

l

l

l

l

Habían pasado algunos días más desde aquella sesión con la pantera, decidió luego de eso convencerse de que Becky si había muerto en ese choque y que tenía que regresar a su vida normal, razón por la cual decidió pedirle a Johnny si es que podía llevarla a conducir; obtener su licencia era una de las cosas que había quedado pendientes luego de enterarse de la fuga en la prisión y se encontraba dispuesta a lograrlo. Afortunadamente para ella aún no había olvidado casi nada de lo aprendido, con la excepción de algunos detalles menores. Luego de esa sesión con la pantera Johnny condujo hasta un sector tranquilo en las afueras de la ciudad en donde había poco tránsito y podrían conducir sin problemas. Johnny sacó los adaptadores que se encontraban permanentemente guardados en la parte trasera de la camioneta y los instaló en la parte del conductor, para que de esa manera Ash pudiera conducir la camioneta. Fue ahí que Ash se dio cuenta que, a pesar del susto, los miedos y todas las situaciones tristes por las que había pasado, aún no olvidaba todo lo que logró aprender antes de eso, los datos y consejos que Johnny le había dado aún los mantenía, y podía conducir la camioneta con bastante habilidad.

Toda aquella motivación causó que Ash se viera más entusiasmada en seguir con sus prácticas conduciendo, e incluso comenzó a motivarse para comenzar a estudiar para el examen escrito, eso explicaba la razón del por qué se encontraba regresando tan tarde al apartamento ese día. Luego de salir de los ensayos del teatro decidió ir al departamento de tránsito de la ciudad para conseguir algunos libros y otros folletos para poder estudiar las leyes del tránsito y unas hojas adicionales que mostraban los horarios disponibles para cuando quisiera dar el examen de conducción, las cosas que tenía en aquel momento en su regazo mientras se encontraba silenciosamente viajando en el metro. Miraba por la ventana silenciosamente, observaba distraídamente parte de la ciudad desde una altura algo superior a la calle, nada parecía llamarle mucho la atención, aunque alcanzó a distinguir a lo lejos, a varias cuadras de donde se encontraba, una baliza de policía roja encendida, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se había ofrecido a ir con ella luego de que terminaran los ensayos, pero Ash le dijo que mejor no al ver el rostro que él tenía. Debido a que "Saturday's night" ya la tenía completamente aprendida y aún faltaban varias semanas para el show fue que a Johnny le propusieron aprenderse otra canción para presentar en el show, cosa que él de inmediato aceptó, ya que para él aprenderse una nueva canción sería un reto bastante interesante, además sentiría que enloquecería de aburrimiento si es que solamente se enfocaba en "Saturday's night" durante todas esas semanas hasta el show. La nueva canción propuesta por la señorita Crawly no correspondía a una tan movida como las que ya le había enseñado al joven gorila hasta entonces, sino que correspondía a una de las que él había ensayado antes del primer show, esa canción que intentó tocar mientras esperaba a que la banda de su padre lograra el robo por el que se fueron arrestados. Después de ese incidente esa canción quedó olvidada y los ensayos se enfocaron en "I'm still standing", que terminó finalmente siendo la canción con la que Johnny se presentó en el show. El nombre de la canción era "All of me" y sería la ocasión para que Johnny la retomara y pudiera llegar de mejor manera al show. A consecuencia de ese nuevo desafío para Johnny fue que había días en los que se la pasaba de manera incesante ensayando junto a la señorita Crawly, exactamente lo que había pasado en aquel día. Ash y Johnny llegaron al teatro Moon en la mañana, cada uno de ellos se fue a sus distintas zonas de ensayo y permanecieron ahí gran parte de la mañana. Ash se extrañó al no ver a Johnny en el rato de descanso junto al resto del grupo, pronto se enteró que fue porque se encontraba ensayando y practicando de manera muy comprometida esa nueva canción. Tan acostumbrado había estado a tocar canciones movidas últimamente que una canción como "All of me", mucho más tranquila y pausada que las otras que había tocado en el último tiempo, le causó un poco de desconcierto al tener que tocar las teclas con mucha más tranquilidad que las otras y tenía que volver a habituarse a tocar con más calma el piano.

Cuando ambos volvieron a reunirse después del ensayo fue que Ash le dijo a Johnny sobre lo que quería hacer antes de ir al apartamento, Johnny le preguntó si quería que la acompañara hasta el departamento de tránsito, pero Ash rechazó la propuesta de Johnny al ver su rostro: Un día extenuante de ensayos había dejado agotado al joven gorila, lucía con ojeras y sus ojos no parecían mantenerse bien abiertos mientras que ambos conversaban en afuera del teatro. Ash le dijo que podría ir sola y que volvería más tarde al apartamento en metro, y que lo mejor que podía hacer él era llegar y acostarse lo más pronto posible.

\- Está bien – dijo el joven gorila antes de bostezar nuevamente

\- Vamos, podemos ir juntos a la estación del metro

Él le sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia allá. Por lo general ambos caminarían hacia la camioneta estacionada cerca del teatro para partir, pero lamentablemente para ellos ya no la tendrían disponible durante un tiempo; justo mientras comenzaban una nueva práctica de conducción la camioneta de pronto dejó de funcionar, en un comienzo pensaron que era porque se había quedado sin combustible, pero esa idea pronto se vio descartada en el momento que vieron que el medidor de combustible indicaba que aún quedaba medio tanque. Johnny intentó girar la llave durante mucho tiempo pero la camioneta permaneció detenida en el mismo lugar sin remedio. No tuvieron más remedio que llamar a una grúa para que los ayudara a trasladarla hasta el taller del padre de Johnny, quien se sorprendió en ver que la camioneta había fallado, pero luego de una rápida inspección comprobó que la batería se había descargado totalmente. Él dijo que intentaría arreglar pronto la camioneta, aunque podría tardar algunos días; los trabajos en el taller habían comenzado a aumentar de manera considerable desde que lo abrieron al público, habían comenzado a tener buena reputación entre quienes tenían sus vehículos con problemas, por lo que en ese momento su padre, junto a Stan y Barry, tenían 5 vehículos más que reparar y la camioneta podrían intentar repararla luego de terminar con todos los otros. Todo esto causó que tuvieran que regresar a viajar en metro hasta el apartamento, aunque ambos se separaron al tomar diferentes andenes en aquella estación. Johnny iría en dirección este, en dirección al apartamento mientras que Ash iría en dirección oeste para llegar al departamento de tránsito. Johnny debió luchar para no quedarse dormido mientras viajaba en el metro ya que sabía que podría pasarse de su estación si es que no podía aguantar el sueño, fue por eso que prefirió viajar de pie todo el rato. Llegó al apartamento poco rato después de eso, con sus ojos apenas abiertos, pero logró soportar un poco más y entrar al baño para irse a cepillar los dientes, luego de eso se quitó su ropa rápidamente e ingresó a la cama, tardó menos de 5 minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras la camioneta siguiera en el taller Ash no podría dar el examen de conducir así que no dejó ninguna fecha definida para el día que daría el examen práctico, pero sí dejó la fecha para dar el examen teórico, la dejó para dos semanas más a partir de entonces, dos semanas antes de que fuera el show del teatro Moon, y al mismo tiempo dos semanas para poder estudiar todo sobre las leyes del tránsito y preguntas sobre conducción en sí. Le entregaron todos los libros y otros folletos que tenían las leyes del tránsito, todo lo que tenía que saber para aprobar su examen y posibles fechas en las que podría rendir el examen práctico. Salió del edificio bastante tarde, más que lo pensado así que asumía que cuando llegara al apartamento se encontraría con Johnny profundamente dormido y todo en silencio.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash finalmente llegó a su destino, la estación a la que debía bajarse para llegar a su apartamento. A lo largo de todo el metro solo se bajaron tres animales más con ella, todos de diferentes especies y cubiertos con algún abrigo o guantes o un gorro y que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida de la estación, ella se encontraba usando una bufanda que le cubría todo su cuello y su boca. Pensaba también que en menos de 10 minutos se encontraría de regreso en el apartamento, no sentía hambre así que sólo se cepillaría los dientes y se acostaría junto a su amado Johnny. Pensar en él le causó una involuntaria sonrisa. Sentir el cálido pelaje de su novio contra el suyo sería lo mejor para recuperar la temperatura que su cuerpo parecía perder más y más al seguir en la calle, pensar en abrazar el pelaje de su novio era algo absolutamente reconfortante. Pensó en el abrazo que le daría y la manera en que ambos dormirían juntos fijamente durante todo el rato que se encontraba saliendo de la estación hasta que salió a la calle y caminaba las primeras cuadras en dirección al apartamento.

De repente Ash se detuvo. Un intenso escalofrío le hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo y sus púas se erizaron. Se miró entonces bastante extrañada ya que se encontraba totalmente sola en la calle pero sentía como es que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar de la misma manera que cuando Becky aparecía frente a ella en aquellas aterradoras visiones. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. La respiración detrás de la bufanda que envolvía su cuello y su boca se notaba más entrecortada y rápida.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – pensaba desesperada – ¡Ni siquiera me estoy imaginando a Becky!

Pero entonces, cómo si todo pareciera estar en contra suya, vio como es que en la calle frente a ella ya no se encontraba sola; aquella horrible silueta de aquella puercoespín aparecía caminando desde la esquina frente a ella. Veía la sonrisa perversa de aquella aterradora puercoespín quien caminaba por la acera, quedando pronto frente a ella, su rostro se encontraba demacrado, ojeroso y las púas de su cuerpo, usualmente bien cuidadas y brillantes, ahora se encontraban opacas y desordenadas.

\- Hola, corazón – oyó que Becky dijo, en un tono hipócritamente tierno

Los papeles en los brazos de Ash cayeron al suelo, ella de inmediato cerró los ojos e intentó recordar su método de defensa que eran los ejercicios de respiración dichos por la pantera. Estiró su mano derecha con la palma estirada y la empuñó fuertemente, repitiendo este ciclo algunas veces más.

"No es real" susurró desesperadamente mientras lo hacía e intentaba respirar de manera armoniosa "no es real, no es real"

No quería abrir los ojos, sentía un terror absoluto en pensar en aquella nueva visión de Becky. Se imaginaba que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella, pero en el fondo sabía que la Becky frente a ella no era real, sabía que cuando abriera sus ojos se volvería a encontrar sola en la calle, por lo cual se encontraba fuertemente repitiendo la frase e intentaba calmar su respiración. Durante un segundo sentía solamente su respiración, los pasos de Becky no los sentía acercándose a ella, cosa que la lograba calmar un poco. Por entonces también logró escuchar como un vehículo pasaba junto a ella por la calle, pero no le prestó atención ya que seguía enfocada en repetir una y otra vez su ejercicio de respiración y relajación.

"No es real" seguía susurrando mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire y empuñaba su mano estirada "No es real... Esta Becky no es real"

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Respiró tranquila al finalmente darse cuenta que estaba sola. Miró al suelo junto a ella y una sonrisa se dibujó al ver que no había soltado ni una sola púa. Se inclinó a recoger todos los papeles regados junto a ella y dejó que su corazón se tranquilizara y volvió en dirección al apartamento, volviendo a sostener con firmeza los papeles en sus manos.

Volvía a encontrarse sola, su corazón latía con más tranquilidad. Volvió a pensar en Johnny, en menos de 5 minutos llegaría al apartamento y en menos de 10 se encontraría acostada junto a él.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny dormía. Todo se encontraba apagado dentro de la habitación, el apartamento estaba a oscuras, todas las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, impidiendo de esa manera el ingreso de una corriente fría y de algún sonido molesto. Tan solo el mínimo sonido de algún vehículo pasando por afuera interrumpía el absoluto silencio presente en el interior. Aquel largo día realmente había sido muy agotador para él y ese tiempo durmiendo realmente le estaba ayudando muchísimo.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Johnny se encontraba durmiendo entonces, pero ese sonido lo logró despertar mínimamente, logrando que pudiera oír cómo fue que la puerta se abría y luego como es que pequeños y lentos pasos comenzaban a acercarse a la cama. Johnny intentó abrir un poco los ojos, pero la oscuridad y sus ojos que no podía abrir completamente no le permitían ver casi nada. La mínima luz que se colaba por la cortina que no estaba bien cerrada permitió ver cómo es que una pequeña silueta se acercaba a él.

\- ¿A… Ash? – susurró de manera muy débil aún bastante adormilado - ¿E… eres tú?

No escuchó respuesta. Tanteó el lado derecho de la cama, el lado donde Ash siempre dormía y no sintió a nadie, asumiendo entonces que esa silueta si era su novia. "Tal vez acaba de llegar" pensó y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la cama junto a él. Apenas lo hizo sintió como es que la sábana era levantaba y aquella silueta ingresaba junto a él en la cama. Johnny sintió como es que se acercaba y se acurrucó junto a él mientras sentía sus púas en sus manos.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Un extraño olor comenzó a sentir en ese momento y que comenzó a invadir su nariz. Un olor que no era natural de parte de Ash. Ash tenía una determinada esencia y Johnny ya la reconocía bastante bien, una esencia que por cierto a él le encantaba, pero aquella esencia imperante en aquellos instantes no era como ésa. Recordó ese olor que se siente en las fogatas, ese olor ahumado que se sentía luego de que el fuego comenzaba a apagarse y solo se comenzaba a invadir el olor a humo. El olor causó que Johnny se soltara de aquel abrazo y, ya más despierto, se sentara en la cama.

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó

En ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió, revelando aquella figura que casi detiene el corazón del Johnny.

Junto a él en la cama había un pequeño cuerpo completamente carbonizado, totalmente negro y con humo emanando de él. Todas las púas de su espalda se encontraban ennegrecidas, muchas de ellas se encontraban en extrañas posiciones u otras se encontraban achicharradas y deformadas. Vio también como no habían ojos en las cuencas de aquel cuerpo, se encontraban totalmente vacías. Restos de ropa carbonizada se lograban ver completamente apegadas a su cuerpo quemado. Johnny vio horrorizado como es que aquella puercoespín carbonizada acercaba sus brazos y su rostro a él. Johnny intentaba moverse pero sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Vio entonces espantado como es que aquella horrorosa figura juntaba sus labios, o los que en realidad habían sido sus labios ya que tan solo quedaba una horrible hendidura en vez de labios, y los acercaba al gorila.

Un fuerte grito fue lo que salió de la boca de Johnny en el momento en que aquellos restos de labio de asqueroso sabor lo besaban en los suyos, causando que por fin se despertara.

l

l

l

l

l

Aún era de noche y Johnny aún permanecía acostado, pero aquella pesadilla lo horrorizó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Intentó calmar su respiración mientras sus ojos se abrían. Tanteó su mesa de noche hasta que sintió la lámpara y la encendió tan sólo para percatarse que realmente había sido una pesadilla. Al no estar aún acostumbrado a la luz fue que cerró bruscamente sus ojos, pero alcanzó a ver como es que Ash no estaba junto a él, pero tampoco aquella horrorosa figura carbonizada. Respiraba atropelladamente, pero esta respiración comenzó a calmarse en el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, realmente solo había sido una pesadilla. Volvió a acostarse en la cama mientras se cubría nuevamente con las sábanas, pero volvió a girar su cabeza en el momento que sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría nuevamente, aunque esta vez era en verdad.

\- ¿Johnny? – fue lo primero que escuchó

Ash era quien había ingresado a la habitación, se dio cuenta que Johnny seguía despierto si es que la lámpara de su mesa de noche estaba encendida.

\- Ya llegué– susurró ella mientras se acercaba al lado derecho de la cama – ¿Por qué aún no te duermes?

\- Si dormía – respondió él antes de bostezar aún con sus ojos cerrados – pero de pronto me desperté

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella mientras se comenzaba a quitar su ropa y la dejaba sobre la silla junto a la cama - ¿Estás bien?

Johnny no podía distinguir bien a Ash entonces, el encandilamiento de la luz y el estado de adormilamiento en el que se encontraba no la permitía ver bien, pero si sentía la dulce esencia de su novia junto a él, se sintió más tranquilo al darse cuenta que si era ella, pero no quería comentarle sobre esa extraña pesadilla aún.

\- Si – dijo – creo que algún sonido me hizo despertar, pero creo que me quedaré dormido muy rápidamente

\- Yo también – dijo ella mientras se metía también a la cama y se acercaba a él, él le cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana mientras se acurrucaba a su lado - ¿Puedes apagar la luz?

Johnny asintió, y con su brazo izquierdo comenzó a tantear la mesa de noche hasta que dio con el interruptor de la lámpara, volviendo a dejar la habitación a oscuras, a continuación rodeó a Ash con ese brazo.

\- Buenas noches – susurró Ash

\- Buenas noches, amor

Ambos acercaron sus labios y se besaron una última vez antes de dormir. Johnny sintió el fresco sabor a menta de la boca de Ash, quien se había recién cepillado los dientes antes de entrar a la habitación.

Los dos también estaban al tanto de que el día siguiente sería un día de muchos ensayos para ambos, pero también de estudio para Ash, cuyos papeles entregados en el departamento de tránsito los había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor. Ninguno de ellos se sentía animado de hablar sobre su respectiva y aterradora visión de Becky. Tal vez pronto pasaría.

l

l

l

l

l

En otro sector de la ciudad, aquella misma noche y mientras aún intentaba conciliar el sueño, Meena se encontraba acostada en su cama. Ya estaba usando su pijama y su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por las sábanas. La joven elefante se encontraba con sus audífonos colocados mientras murmuraba "Don't you worry 'bout a thing" silenciosamente, la canción que se encontraba escuchando. Se encontraba también recordando aquella emocionante escena de ella cantando frente a esa enorme audiencia en el primer show, el temor que sentía en un comienzo que se desvanecía rápidamente y la enorme emoción que tenía al cantar frente a todos ellos. Sus manos que seguían al ritmo de su canción se movían armónicamente y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados recordando aquel momento, pero notó como lentamente esa imagen comenzaba a tornarse más y más borrosa, dándose cuenta entonces que ya estaba comenzando a sentirse con sueño, por la cual se quitó los audífonos de sus orejas y apagó el reproductor de música de su teléfono, dejando todo junto sobre su mesa de noche. El despertador se encontraba en el lado opuesto de su habitación y ya se encontraba programado para que sonara a las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente. Estiró su mano y apagó su lámpara, quedando finalmente a oscuras.

Se acomodó en su cama y se volteó hacia la pared que estaba a su izquierda, con su trompa se acomodó un poco más las sábanas mientras intentaba colocarse en una posición cómoda para dormir, cuando finalmente la encontró se quedó así y quedó completamente cubierta por las sábanas de su cama.

Sin embargo, no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en esa posición.

De pronto su oreja derecha comenzó a moverse; había detectado un extraño sonido, abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad y volteó su cabeza con algo de temor. Su trompa había vuelto a sostener la parte superior de las sábanas como medida de protección. Al lado opuesto de la habitación se encontraba la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Oía un sonido similar a un golpe de una puerta, sólo que no provenía de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, sino que aquel "toc toc toc" parecía provenir del vidrio de la ventana. Comenzó entonces a temblar mientras toda su cabeza era cubierta con las sábanas con el uso de su trompa e intentó fuertemente cerrar sus ojos rogando mentalmente que ese sonido que parecía provenir del exterior de su ventana cesara.

"Toc toc toc"

Era un golpeteo constante y Meena no se atrevía a mirar, prefería mantenerse a salvo cubierta y sin ver qué era lo que producía ese sonido, podrían ser muchas cosas, pero no quería saber lo que realmente era, prefería permanecer dentro de su cama. Sabía que si fuera más valiente se habría levantado y se habría asomado por la ventana para ver que era lo que lo causaba, pero la verdad era que prefería quedarse en su cama, cubierta por las sábanas e ignorando ese constante sonido que parecía querer aterrarla cada vez más.

Entonces el sonido finalmente se detuvo.

Meena dejó entonces de temblar al sentir que ese sonido por fin terminaba y comenzó a sentirse más tranquila, pero aún se mantenía cubierta por las mantas, permaneció un par de minutos en ese estado, respirando silenciosamente esperando sentirse más segura y completamente tranquila. Cuando finalmente lo logró y se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila para atreverse a mirar a la ventana fue que rápidamente usó nuevamente su trompa para quitarse las sábanas de su rostro y miró a la ventana.

Súbitamente su corazón dio un enorme salto y su rostro tomaba una mueca de horror.

Vio como es que una oscura silueta se encontraba justo frente al vidrio, y sin saber cómo, ya que estaba a contraluz, vio como es que una sonrisa se dibujaba en aquella silueta. Meena veía horrorizada como es que esa silueta se encontraba mirándola fijamente detrás del vidrio.

Su grito de horror fue tal que causó que su madre y sus abuelos se despertaran súbitamente y corrieran rápidamente a ver a la tímida elefante, a quien descubrieron con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando entraron a su habitación a averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

(… continuará)


	15. Capítulo 13: La tragedia de Johnny

**Capítulo 13: La tragedia de Johnny**

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me… out  
You've got my head spinning, n-no kidding, I can't pin-pin… you down_

Los dedos de ambas manos de Johnny se movían con ciertas dudas a través de las teclas del piano. La señorita Crawly miraba con atención como es que los dedos presionaban las teclas mientras la armoniosa voz de Johnny parecía presentar ciertas dudas mientras cantaba. Era algo para esperar de todos modos, "All of me" era una canción que no había practicado en un largo tiempo, y sentía que de tal manera aún había que pulirla mucho, a pocas semanas del show había que afinarla mucho para que llegara aprendida completamente. Sin embargo, Johnny aún recordaba la última vez que había tocado esa canción antes del primer show, razón por la cual había una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior mientras cantaba; fue aquella ocasión en la que tomó el riesgo de ir lo más rápido posible hasta el ensayo en el teatro, dejando a su padre y al resto de la banda sin escape causando que fueran arrestados. Esa canción le recordaba de manera directa aquel día, recordó la confianza que tuvo al intentar arriesgarse a cruzar la ciudad a toda velocidad en la camioneta creyendo que llegaría, tocaría su canción y volvería a tiempo para recoger a los tres gorilas que confiaban en él, pero se echó todo a perder en el momento que se vio atrapado en ese embotellamiento causado por dos vehículos que habían chocado en una esquina, un accidente causado por él mismo mientras se dirigía pisando el acelerador a fondo hacia el teatro. La canción era un recordatorio del día en que su vida tuvo aquel brusco cambio. Le causaba tristeza e impotencia recordar cómo es que aquél día, y por culpa suya, su padre, Stan y Barry terminaron siendo arrestados y condenados a prisión, pero sin embargo aquella situación fue precisamente lo que causó que su padre terminara dejando atrás su vida de criminal y fue lo que a la larga terminó acercándolos más que nunca como el padre e hijo que Johnny había añorado hace mucho tiempo que fueran.

¿Qué habría pasado si es que Johnny no se hubiera arriesgado a tomar la camioneta e intentar llegar al ensayo? ¿Qué habría pasado si es que hubiera llegado al ensayo y luego hubiera logrado llegar a tiempo? Dos incógnitas que rondaban constantemente por su cabeza mientras cantaba de manera algo desconcentrada aquella canción. Sentía que todo su presente y todo lo ocurrido luego habría sido totalmente diferente si es que no lo hubiera hecho, aunque aquello le hubiera costado la libertad a su padre, aunque al mismo tiempo ya la había recuperado y había todo ya vuelto a ser mucho mejor que antes. Aquella mezcla de pensamientos era lo que causaba que se viera tan distraído y dubitativo mientras cantaba "All of me"

En aquellos mismos instantes, en el piso debajo de aquellas oficinas, se encontraba el resto de los participantes del teatro Moon, todos se encontraban ensayando, aunque de manera más intensa que antes; Buster se había dado cuenta que Johnny ya se había aprendido toda su canción, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez el resto del grupo también podía estar en la misma situación, lo cual fue confirmado al bajar a cada una de las cabinas y ver que tal estaban las presentaciones de cada uno, Gunter y Rosita tenían lista su presentación original, lo mismo que Pete con su ópera y Meena con su canción, y todos ellos respondieron afirmativamente cuando el koala les preguntó si es que estaban a tiempo y tenían ánimos de poder preparar un segundo número. A la única a quien no le había preguntado eso había sido a la participante del show ubicaba en la última cabina del pasillo. Ash aún no había terminado su canción, y cuando Buster entró la encontró sentada junto a su mesa con muchos papeles repartidos sobre ella, algunos estaban escritos completamente, varios de ellos tenían muchas palabras tachadas, borrones o manchas hechas con el bolígrafo que Ash sostenía.

\- Creo que me falta poco, Moon – había dicho Ash cuando Buster le preguntó cuánto le faltaba para componer su canción

\- Te he notado algo bloqueada en las últimas semanas – dijo él – ¿Crees que podrás tenerla lista para el show?

\- Si – respondió ella mirando las varias hojas repartidas por la mesa – estoy segura de eso, pero necesito más tiempo. La parte instrumental ya la tengo lista, solo tengo que terminar de pensar en la letra

\- Está bien – dijo él – espero que te llegue algo de iluminación pronto

Ash asintió mientras el koala regresaba a la puerta y salía de la cabina. Sólo con Ash no se había animado a preguntarle si es que se animaba a hacer una segunda parte en su presentación, al ver a la puercoespín tan agobiada aún con sus letras fue que prefirió no hacerlo, luego ella podría quejarse diciendo que la estaban presionando mucho. Decidió regresar a su cabina en algunos días más, para cuando notara un avance en la letra.

Ash se encontraba bastante concentrada en la letra que tenía que pensar. No tenía un tema definido para lo que podría cantar. La idea de pensar en una canción referente a su relación con Johnny no era algo de su agrado, pero fuera de eso no tenía absolutamente nada en que pensar. Frecuentemente revisaba algunas de las hojas escritas hace algunas semanas, leía esas escritas antes que se supiera de la fuga de Becky de la prisión, luego leía aquellas escritas en ese período entre que Becky se encontraba fugada y el accidente que costó su vida y finalmente terminaba leyendo las escritas en los últimos días. Notaba como es que había grandes diferencias entre las escritas en los diferentes períodos. Cosas como "Brillante porvenir aguardando al llegar" se vieron reemplazadas por "Terror carcomiendo la luz de mi ser", y posteriormente cambiadas por "un espectro aterrador justo frente a mí". Frases sin absolutamente ninguna relación entre si y que le causaban algo de confusión. Si, sabía perfectamente que la situación de Becky y la fuga y las amenazas contra su vida habían afectado lo que pensaba y también las palabras que plasmaba en el papel cuando pensaba escribir una nueva letra. Tenía muchas hojas, muchas aún en blanco pero otras llenas con palabras, todas ellas con frases bastante contradictorias entre sí y sin mucho interés en ella para continuarla. El tiempo le estaba corriendo en contra y tenía que pensar pronto en una letra completa para su canción.

Cuando Buster llegó de regreso a su oficina vio como Johnny seguía tocando, la señorita Crawly le seguía dando indicaciones sobre lo que debía y no hacer para la canción, el koala lucía optimista mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a tomar un libro en donde tenía la escrita la programación del show. Al haber recibido la afirmación de todos los del grupo, excepto de Ash, para poder hacer un segundo número, fue que comenzó a verificar el tiempo extra que cada uno tendría para eso y el nuevo tiempo que tendría que distribuir para cada uno de los shows. Además de eso, sabía que aquella misma tarde tendría que ponerse a visualizar algunos aspectos en el escenario para el show. Debía cerciorarse de que las luces de la parrilla de iluminación se encontraran en buen estado, que el piso del escenario se encontrara en condiciones óptimas y que los equipos de sonido funcionaran. Además de eso tendría que comenzar ya a ver la entrega de entradas de cortesía que le obsequiaba a cada uno de sus participantes para seres queridos. Tendría un largo día por delante, y recién podría irse a dormir bastante tarde.

De repente, y mientras Johnny seguía ensayando en la oficina del lado, todas las luces se apagaron.

La música del piano entonces se detuvo. Johnny miró confundido alrededor, lo mismo que la señorita Crawly y Buster.

\- ¡Señorita Crawly! – exclamó Buster entonces - ¿Puede venir por favor?

\- Sí, señor Moon

Las luces se habían apagado en todo el edificio a pesar de que igual no se veía tan oscuro en ese lugar, la luz exterior que entraba por las ventanas lograba iluminar bastante, pero entonces Johnny se puso de pie bruscamente y decidió bajar a ver cómo estaban todos abajo. Armado con la linterna de su teléfono bajó hasta el piso inferior, llegando al pasillo de la cabina de ensayos. Todos ya se encontraban en el pasillo luego de suspender sus ensayos, y a la mala tuvieron que hacerlo; el equipo musical de Gunter y Rosita, el micrófono de las cabinas de Pete y Meena y la luz de la cabina de Ash no se habían apagado, todos tuvieron que salir iluminados de diferentes maneras para poder ver entre las tinieblas recién formadas en el teatro. Gunter y Rosita salieron iluminados con un par de varillas fluorescentes de color amarillo que él tenía guardadas ahí, Pete salió con una linterna, Meena y Ash salieron iluminadas con las linternas de sus teléfonos hasta el pasillo y se reunieron con el resto.

\- ¿Por qué se habrá ido la luz? – preguntó Meena con algo de timidez

\- No lo sé – respondió Rosita de inmediato – tendremos que esperar a que regrese

\- ¿Habrá fallado algún fusible? – fue lo que preguntó Pete

Johnny entonces llegó abajo y se reunió con el resto de sus amigos. Ash sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él.

\- Ocurrió de pronto – explicó él – Buster le pidió a la señorita Crawly que fuera a su oficina. O falló alguna parte del cableado o no pagaron la cuenta de la luz

Ash tomó la mano de Johnny, él se la sostuvo con mayor firmeza. A pesar de estar en penumbras aún lograban distinguir tenuemente sus rostros, y se sonrieron al verse mutuamente.

\- ¡Permiso, abran paso, abran paso! – escucharon súbitamente

Todos voltearon hacia la escalera, vieron como es que una luz se balanceaba de manera muy inestable mientras bajaba la escalera. Buster iba bajando por ellas a gran velocidad sosteniendo una linterna. Johnny se hizo a un lado para que Buster llegara abajo.

\- Señor Moon – preguntó Rosita - ¿Qué está…?

\- Luego les digo – interrumpió el pequeño koala mientras pasaba junto a ellos y se internaba en la oscuridad de manera rauda

Todos se miraron entre todos con bastante extrañeza, aunque al parecer estaba relacionado a que Buster iría a verificar que todo estuviera bien con los interruptores de electricidad. Hubo entonces un silencio, nadie sabía bien que decir entonces, por lo que durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, aunque todo terminó en el momento que Buster regresó a reunirse con ellos, llegaba jadeando un poco luego de ir y volver corriendo.

\- Amigos – comenzó diciendo mientras intentaba tomar aire – tendremos que dejar los ensayos hasta aquí por hoy

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron todos sorprendidos - ¿Por qué?

\- No sé qué es lo que causó el apagón, pero no está relacionado a que alguna palanca se haya bajado o a que no se haya pagado la cuenta de la luz, así que no podremos seguir por hoy. Espero que para mañana se haya resuelto todo ¿De acuerdo?

Todos se miraron con mucha extrañeza entre sí, pero asintieron al oír esa indicación, fue por eso que cada uno fue a sus respectivas cabinas a buscar sus cosas para retirarse. Había sido finalmente un ensayo bastante corto, tan solo estuvieron unas tres horas. Lo bueno de eso es que tendrían un tiempo extra de descanso o de ensayos propios en sus respectivos hogares.

\- Nos veremos mañana – dijo Buster antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras

\- Adiós, señor Moon – dijeron quienes lo escucharon despedirse

Buster llegó arriba, pero se sorprendió al ver que Johnny lo había seguido y estaba con él también arriba

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

\- Dejé mi chaqueta aquí – dijo el joven gorila

\- Oh, es cierto – exclamó él, apagando la linterna y volviendo a dirigirse hacia su oficina

Se acercó a la percha junto al piano y tomó su chaqueta, calzándosela rápidamente sobre su camiseta verde de manga larga.

\- ¡Adiós, señor Moon! – exclamó al koala que acababa de ingresar a su oficina

\- Adiós, Johnny – exclamó de espaldas a él mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su escritorio

Se volteó a la señorita Crawly, vio como ella estaba en su propio escritorio, revisando una carpeta llena de diferentes papeles de diferentes colores y tamaños.

\- Hasta mañana, señorita Crawly – exclamó Johnny acercándose a ella

\- Hasta mañana, querido – respondió ella sin mirarlo y buscando sin freno entre esos papeles

Johnny se giró y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de alcanzar a salir sintió un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo detrás de él. Johnny se volteó, tan solo para ver como es que el ojo de vidrio de la iguana había caído al suelo y rodaba por debajo del escritorio y ella se encaminaba hacia el interior de la oficina de Buster.

\- Señor Moon – dijo ella tímidamente - … lo encontré

El joven gorila no escuchó como continuó la conversación, ya que volvió a bajar las escaleras, iluminado únicamente con la linterna de su teléfono.

l

l

l

l

En total habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche en la que Ash había vuelto desde el departamento de tránsito junto a varios papeles y Johnny tuvo esa extraña pesadilla, luego de eso había transcurrido todo con bastante normalidad, la suficiente como para que todo pareciera haber finalmente quedado atrás. El día anterior fue un día en el que ambos habían reiniciado de lleno con los ensayos de sus respectivos números; Johnny volvió a desempolvar aquella canción que hacía mucho no tocaba, mientras que Ash aún se encontraba totalmente afanada en crear la letra para su canción. A pesar de eso no fue lo único que hicieron ese día: Ash comenzó a estudiar para el examen teórico, pasó sentada a la mesa del comedor mientras leía el libro sobre las leyes del tránsito, por su parte Johnny comenzó a practicar la canción utilizando su teclado mientras tocaba en la sala y practicando con los audífonos colocados para no interrumpir la concentración de Ash en su estudio. Johnny la ayudaba haciéndole preguntas tomadas del pequeño libro en el que venían posibles preguntas que tendría que contestar. Para amenizar el viaje hacia y desde el teatro fue que ella decidió ir con el libro de preguntas para que Johnny le preguntara alguna cosa. Mientras se dirigían a la estación del metro fue que Ash le entregó el libro a Johnny para que tomara alguna pregunta al azar y ver si es que algunas cosas le habían quedado en la cabeza.

\- Si llegas a sentir cansancio y debes detenerte para poder tomar un descanso ¿Qué deberías hacer mientras no puedes detener el vehículo? – preguntó Johnny mientras salían del teatro con el libro frente a sus ojos

Ash caminaba junto a él, cargando su guitarra en sus manos mientras esperaba a que Johnny le comenzara a decir las alternativas.

\- ¿Aumentar la velocidad para encontrar más rápido un lugar donde detenerse? ¿Golpear el volante suave y repetidamente? ¿Abrir la ventanilla y dejar que entre aire fresco? ¿O modificar la velocidad para mejorar la concentración?

\- Mmm… - Ash pensó un instante antes de responder, pensó un rato en las diferentes alternativas recordando alguna cosa leída por ella asociada a lo que su novio le preguntaba - … me parece que… ¿Es la tercera?

Respondió con bastantes dudas, pero se relajó al ver como Johnny la miraba con una sonrisa y asentía.

\- Correcto – dijo él mientras seguían caminando – Ahora otra pregunta: ¿Por qué hay que tener especial cuidado con los motociclistas o ciclistas? ¿Viajan a baja velocidad? ¿Viajan a alta velocidad? ¿No respetan las señales de tránsito? ¿O son más difíciles de distinguir?

Caminaron un tramo más hasta el metro, Ash permaneció un rato en silencio mientras pensaba en la respuesta correcta.

\- … es… ¿La segunda?

Esta vez Johnny le dijo que no con la cabeza.

\- Es la cuarta – le explicó

\- ¡Rayos! – dijo ella con un poco de frustración – creo que tendré que seguir estudiando para el examen ¿Irás a ver a tu padre hoy?

\- Si – respondió él – y aprovechando que salimos más temprano del ensayo podré estar más tiempo con él

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella – ¿Irás ahora?

\- Eso quería hacer ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Me gustaría, pero creo que me quedaré estudiando más para el examen en el apartamento. Ordenaré pizza para cuando regreses ¿Está bien?

\- Claro – respondió él sonriendo – luego podré hacerte más preguntas. Me llevaré este libro para que no hagas trampas.

Y rió silenciosamente mientras se lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el metro nuevamente. Un par de veces se detuvieron para besarse, pero llegaron a la estación un par de minutos antes de que llegara el metro en dirección al apartamento.

\- Nos veremos más tarde – le dijo antes de que Ash se subiera – Te llamo cuando vaya de vuelta. Adiós, amor.

\- Adiós, amor – repitió ella antes de besarlo una última vez, a continuación ella se alejó un par de pasos y se subió al metro , cuya puerta se cerró un par de segundos luego que ella entrara y comenzara a alejarse de él

l

l

l

l

l

El padre de Johnny se encontraba en un rato de descanso. Hacía algunos días se encontraba menos presionado que antes debido a que por fin dejó de tener la vigilancia policial que les habían asignado desde que salieron de prisión. Esa vigilancia de guardias, que constantemente vigilaban adentro y afuera del taller, era para monitorear sus avances y asegurarse que no se encontraran haciendo nada ilegal, según lo que acordaron con el juez. Al haber mantenido su palabra y no haber incurrido en nada fuera de lo permitido fue que finalmente la vigilancia policial se vio retirada, permitiendo que por fin tanto el padre de Johnny, como Stan y Barry se vieran menos agobiados que antes al por fin sentir como es que un guardia con un arma ya no se encontraba vigilándolos durante todo su día de trabajo. Se encontraba bebiendo una lata de cerveza mientras miraba distraídamente a los pocos vehículos o transeúntes que por ahí pasaban. Stan se encontraba en el interior de la tienda, leyendo una revista mientras esperaba a que alguien entrara. Barry estaba dentro del taller, aún trabajando y terminando de revisar el motor de un automóvil que habría que entregar esa tarde. A pesar de estar en los meses fríos del año aquel día se había presentado bastante caluroso, razón por la cual los tres se encontraban con sus camisas arremangadas y se encontraban con muchos rastros de sudor.

De pronto aquel gran gorila levantó la vista mientras seguía le daba un trago a su lata de cerveza al darse cuenta que alguien transitaba por la misma calle, pero no era un animal pequeño como todos los que había visto durante todo ese rato, sino que era más grande, y la vestimenta que tenía le llamó la atención porque le resultaba muy familiar. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver quien era. Dejó su lata sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado y fuertemente exclamó:

\- ¡Johnny!

El joven gorila sonrió al ver a su padre frente a él, no esperaba verlo ahí, creyó que lo encontraría reparando algún vehículo en aquellos momentos, haber llegado justo en su hora de descanso fue una coincidencia muy afortunada ya que lo vio totalmente desocupado, razón por la cual el abrazo entre ambos fue inmediato.

\- ¡Hola, papá! – exclamó mientras lo abrazaba

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – exclamó feliz al volver a ver a su hijo - ¡No esperaba verte aquí ahora!

\- Salimos más temprano de los ensayos, hubo un apagón en el teatro y nos dijeron que termináramos el ensayo por hoy

\- ¡Oh, vaya! – dijo él - ¡Eso si es raro!

\- Pero igual fue algo útil, así aproveché de venir y pasar más tiempo con ustedes

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo por fin soltándose del abrazo que mantenían - ¿Te quieres quedar a almorzar con nosotros?

\- Por supuesto – respondió él

\- Entremos entonces – dijo él encaminándose al interior del garaje junto a su hijo – hoy comeremos emparedados

Johnny sentía la mano de su padre sobre su espalda, sintiéndose muy feliz por ello, sintiendo por fin que la relación entre ambos era totalmente perfecta e incluso mucho mejor que antes de todo lo ocurrido. Johnny vio como es que Stan salía de la tienda y se acercaba también para saludarlo.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash llegó al apartamento una media hora luego de separarse de Johnny en la estación del metro, habían olvidado abrir las ventanas antes de salir así que se sentía una atmósfera algo agobiante en el interior, lo cual solucionó rápidamente abriendo las que estaban en el comedor. Luego de dejar la guitarra en la sala junto a los equipos de amplificación y el teclado de Johnny fue a refrescarse un poco, hacía bastante calor ahí, luego se sirvió un vaso de refresco y un plato de ensalada y fue directo a sentarse a la mesa del comedor junto al libro de las leyes del tránsito. Quería llegar lo más preparada posible al examen teórico, y si quería obtener su licencia de conducir necesitaba aprenderse bien todas las leyes. Esperaba además sorprender a Johnny con lo que aprendió en esa tarde.

Las siguientes horas se hicieron bastante aburridas para ella teniendo que leer ese libro, releyendo capítulos y teniendo que recordar bien diferentes situaciones que se presentaban, teniendo cuidado en recordar las diferentes velocidades máximas tanto para ciudad como para carretera, los lugares donde podía o no estacionar, los momentos en los que podía o no detenerse en caso de cansancio y las diferentes alternativas de lo que podría hacer o no en caso de alguna emergencia. En un comienzo partió bastante animada intentando aprender todo, pero luego de una hora más o menos comenzó a aburrirse, comenzó ya a sentir cansancio y comenzó a sentir falta de interés en todo lo que estaba leyendo. Se preguntó entonces en que estaría Johnny o a que hora volvería, pero sentía que debía estar pasando un momento de padre e hijo así que prefería no molestar preguntándole a qué hora regresaría, prefería esperar a que Johnny la llamara para así llamar a la pizzería y encargar la cena para ambos. El plato de ensalada ya estaba en el fregadero y el vaso de refresco había sido nuevamente llenado, la botella de refresco permanecía junto a todos los demás papeles con poco contenido en su interior. Decidió entonces terminar de estudiar las leyes cuando el reloj marcara las 5 de la tarde, para entonces ya eran más o menos las 4:30, luego de eso descansaría, vería un poco de televisión y tal vez podría volver a pensar en la letra de su canción.

\- 60 km/h velocidad máxima… detenerse en luces rojas, pasos peatonales… cuando un policía lo indique… prohibido detenerse en pasos peatonales, cruces de cuatro vías, entradas para vehículos de emergencia – susurraba Ash casi mecánicamente en los últimos minutos – 60 km/h velocidad máxima… detenerse en luces rojas… pasos peatonales… cuando…

A cada momento le costaba más concentrarse, tanto fue así que no logró llegar hasta las 5 de la tarde, estuvo a unos 15 minutos de lograrlo, pero antes de eso no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza sobre la mesa y quedarse finalmente dormida.

l

l

l

l

Johnny había pasado toda la tarde en el taller, junto a su padre, Barry y Stan almorzaron, luego conversaron de distintos temas e incluso les comentó que les intentaría conseguir entradas para el próximo show, lo cual los tres agradecieron bastante halagados. Mientras los tres gorilas trabajaban en sus diferentes lugares, Johnny acompañó a su padre, quien había comenzado a lavar un automóvil rojo ubicado a la izquierda del taller, el mismo que Barry había estado revisándole su motor cuando él llegó. Johnny le ayudó a limpiarlo con un trapo y la manguera a alta presión, entre tanto ambos seguían conversando de otros temas, pero luego de un rato llegó un tema que igual estaba pendiente: El tema de la camioneta, ésta estaba estacionada en una de las esquinas del garaje, estaba cubierta por una manta, pero debajo de ella estaba totalmente intacta y limpia.

\- No hemos podido repararla aún – explicó él – por ahora hemos tenido que reparar todas las demás de todos los demás clientes y no nos ha alcanzado mucho el tiempo ¿La necesitas con mucha urgencia?

\- En realidad no, no es vital para ir al teatro – aclaró él – pero es que Ash está empeñada en obtener su licencia de conducir y necesita practicar. Por eso que mandamos a hacer todos los adaptadores que están guardados atrás. Para llegar al teatro desde el apartamento viajamos en metro, así que no hay problemas en eso

\- Aunque en realidad… también la hemos olvidado un poco – confesó su padre entonces – entre algunos trabajos, y más por el hecho de que desde que llegó la hemos tenido en la esquina del taller cubierta con la sábana es que es fácil de olvidar. Pero te prometo que estará lista para mañana ¿Qué dices?

Johnny sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.

\- De acuerdo – dijo él – solo si es que no interfiere en sus demás trabajos

\- Claro que no – dijo él rápidamente – hoy tenemos que entregar un par de vehículos, hay que lavarlos y luego no habrá nada más que hacer, más tarde comenzaremos a revisar la camioneta y si todo sale bien estará lista para mañana

\- Está bien – dijo él – muchas gracias, papá

Tomó entonces el teléfono de su bolsillo para ver qué hora era. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había pasado casi toda la tarde en el taller, pero era momento de regresar al apartamento.

\- Veo que tienes que irte – dijo su padre al ver la cara que Johnny puso al ver la hora – nos veremos mañana, la camioneta estará lista entonces. No te preocupes por nada

\- Bueno… está bien, papá

Cerró la manguera y la dejó en el piso. Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

\- Cuídate mucho, hijo mío – dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo

\- Tú también, papá – dijo él abrazándolo también – nos veremos mañana

Giró la cabeza luego de terminar ese abrazo y vio a Barry, quien estaba a punto de abrir el motor de un automóvil negro en el otro lado del taller.

\- ¡Adiós, Barry! – exclamó Johnny saludándolo con su mano – ¡Nos veremos mañana!

\- ¡Adiós, Johnny! – exclamó él desde ahí, al mismo tiempo que abría el motor

Su padre lo acompañó hasta la salida del taller, casualmente en ese momento venía acercándose un bisonte hasta ellos, parecía ser un animal con algún trabajo importante; cargaba un maletín color café y vestía un traje impecablemente azul con una corbata roja.

\- Él es el dueño del auto que estábamos limpiando – le susurró a Johnny mientras se acercaba y el taxi que lo había dejado ahí se alejaba – ahora me encargaré yo. Adiós, hijo

Y le dio una palmada en su espalda, Johnny pasó junto a la tienda del taller y le hizo un gesto de despedida a Stan, quien al parecer había tenido un día totalmente muerto en el interior de la tienda.

Johnny se alejó del taller entonces, la última imagen que tuvo de su padre fue la de él entrando al taller junto a ese bisonte. Tomó su teléfono con la intención de avisarle a Ash que ya iba de regreso al apartamento.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash despertó sobresaltada entonces, se dio cuenta que se había dormido en la mesa del comedor, su cabeza yacía de lado sobre el libro de leyes de tránsito que se encontraba leyendo. El reloj de la cocina indicaba que eran las 5:23 de la tarde, había dormido poco más de media hora, se sentía con su cuello un poco torcido al haberse dormido en esa posición tan incómoda. Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a ordenar los papeles que se encontraban repartidos en la mesa. Había pensado descansar en ese rato, pero al parecer ya lo había hecho de manera involuntaria en la mesa, ahora tenía que esperar la llamada de Johnny para poder encargar la pizza y esperarlo para que comieran juntos.

La ventana que estaba al otro lado del comedor le hacía notar que estaba ya comenzando a atardecer, el sol entraba con fuerza en esos momentos por aquella ventana con vista hacia la calle tres pisos abajo y a los edificios del lado. Los ojos de Ash aún no se encontraban muy abiertos y aún se sentía algo desorientada por no estar aún completamente despierta. Cuando logró apilar todos los papeles se dispuso a colocarlos sobre un mueble junto a la pared para que el lugar se viera más desordenado. En ese mueble también había una planta enredadera colocada, entre Ash y Johnny la habían cuidado muy bien y se habían encargado de regarla a diario, y gracias a eso era que ya estaba comenzando a crecer y ya estaba comenzando a crecer sujetándose a la pared junto al mueble. Ash sonrió también al ver la fotografía que había junto a los papeles que acababa de colocar y la maceta de la enredadera. Era una fotografía que ambos habían colocado hacía no mucho tiempo. Una fotografía tomaba en el parque de la ciudad, una en la que ella y Johnny aparecían tomados de la mano mientras se encontraban sentados en una banca, recordaba que le habían pedido a un gato que pasaba por ahí si podía tomarles esa fotografía con el teléfono de ella. Poco después esa foto la revelaron y la colocaron en el interior de ese marco. Aquella fotografía siempre le causaba una sonrisa a la pequeña puercoespín al verla, más al recordar que poco después de que ese gato le regresara el teléfono ella y Johnny se habían comenzado a besar en aquella banca.

Ash mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro mientras se volteaba y se disponía a mirar el apartamento que durante aquellos meses se había convertido en el hogar de ambos. Ash jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida como en aquellos meses. Se encontraba viviendo con quien ella más amaba en su vida, ambos eran parte importante del show del teatro Moon. Se sentía amada y protegida por él, sentía que ella era importante para él, de manera totalmente opuesta a como es que Lance era con ella.

Lance.

Suspiró al recordar a aquel puercoespín y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecese. Tardó en darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido con él. Sí, él era un puercoespín, igual que ella, pero demoró en darse cuenta que en el año y algo en que ambos estuvieron juntos ella nunca fue realmente feliz. Creía sentirse feliz, se sentía así al haber conseguido un novio que amaba ciegamente, a pesar de no darse cuenta todo lo que él la pisoteaba. Jamás se habría dado cuenta de todo ello si es que Johnny hubiera sido igual que Lance, pero ver la dulzura de su actual novio, ver la manera en como él era con ella, la manera en que la amaba, la protegía y la hacía sentir invaluable fue lo que le hizo notar la destructiva relación que había mantenido con ese puercoespín.

Ash intentaba evitar pensar en Lance, sabía que pensar en él no serviría de nada. Él ya era parte de su pasado, y en su presente él ya no se encontraba más. Francamente de él ya no sabía hace mucho tiempo atrás, ni siquiera sabía si es que seguía viviendo en la ciudad. Desde aquél día en el que fue al juicio contra Becky sólo para poder recuperar su teléfono no lo había vuelto a ver. En base a eso pensaba que tal vez ya no vivía en la ciudad, aunque en realidad ya no le importaba; ya no sentía nada por él y prefería mantenerse lejos de cualquier pensamiento sobre él que intentara asaltarla.

Ash había permanecido aquellos pocos segundos pensando en todas esas cosas mientras miraba al vacío, aunque en realidad su cuerpo se encontraba dirigido a la puerta de la habitación, ésta se encontraba cerrada, durante ese rato en el apartamento no había tenido necesidad de entrar. Solo entraría en la noche junto a Johnny cuando ya fuera tiempo de dormir, pero hasta entonces permanecería afuera esperando su llamado.

De pronto, la vista de Ash se torció bruscamente de la puerta de la habitación, un extraño destello la había hecho dirigir su mirada al piso. El piso se encontraba cubierto de una cerámica color crema, y con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana vio como algo sobre las cerámicas resplandecía. La sonrisa de Ash al pensar nuevamente en Johnny se había borrado en el momento que miró con curiosidad aquel brillo fuera de lo común. Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar hasta ese punto y estiró su mano hasta aquella púa que había en el suelo.

Aquella era una púa de puercoespín, ella lo supo en el mismo instante que la recogía del suelo y la examinaba. Se sorprendió al ver una púa en el suelo; desde hacía algunos días que ya había dejado de soltarlas y no recordaba un momento específico del día en que sentía que se le caían, pero comenzó a sentir un poco de ansias mientras más y más examinaba esa púa; algo extraño había en ella. Las de su cuerpo eran de un color café oscuro con dos franjas color crema, pero supo que algo no estaba bien al verla, y más al darse cuenta de una verdad que la hizo estremecerse: … esa púa no era suya.

La púa de puercoespín que había en sus manos también tenía dos franjas de color crema al medio, pero la diferencia era que el color café de la púa era más claro que el de ella… púas del color de las de…

"Becky" susurró horrorizada Ash otra vez.

Entonces no alcanzó siquiera a asustarse completamente porque giró la cabeza en dirección a las cerámicas que estaban en dirección a la ventana, se sorprendió al ver otra púa igual a la que tenía en su mano, caminó algo atemorizada hacia ella y la tomó de nuevo. Ésta era un poco diferente, un poco más larga que la primera, apenas la tomó sintió la esencia del perfume que Becky solía utilizar. Vio entonces una tercera púa un par de pasos más allá, de nuevo más cerca de la ventana, más corta que las dos que ya tenía en sus manos. Esta también tenía la esencia de su perfume, pero con más intensidad que la segunda. Una cuarta púa apareció en el marco de la ventana, ella, con cada vez más temor, se acercó y la tomó. Eran cuatro púas que no eran suyas, aquel café claro indicaba inequívocamente que eran de otra puercoespín, pero por el perfume impregnado en ellas sabía a quién le pertenecían.

De repente una fría sensación se apoderó de su cuello, no alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar cuando sintió que aquella fría sensación le apretaba más y más la parte posterior de su cuello. Sin darse aún tiempo a reaccionar sintió una nueva sensación fría envolviendo el resto de su cuello, el cual era a cada momento más y más presionado. Las púas de las manos de Ash cayeron al piso.

Dos frías manos acababan de envolver el cuello de Ash y lo habían comenzado a apretar fuertemente. Ash intentó girarse, patear, intentar sostener esos brazos que tan fuerte y repentinamente la habían comenzado a estrangular. Sus ojos habían comenzado a lagrimear mientras sentía que se iba quedando a cada momento sin aire. Sus brazos no le respondían, no podía contragolpear y no podía siquiera ver quien estaba en esos momentos con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pero una suave voz a sus espaldas parecía querer calmarla.

\- Descansa, querida… descansa – escuchó ella a sus espaldas la voz de Becky, en un tono bastante tierno, mientras sentía como es que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y se quedaba sin aire

De pronto, un fuerte ruido se sintió junto al oído de Ash, haciendo que ella sin querer saltara bruscamente y lanzara un fuerte grito, levantando su cabeza del libro en el cual estaba apoyada.

Ash sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en aquellos instantes mientras recuperaba el aire perdido y se despabilaba de aquella nueva pesadilla que había tenido. Su teléfono, ubicado en la mesa y enterrado debajo de varias hojas de papel fue lo que la despertó de aquella pesadilla, había comenzado a sonar de manera imponente y continuaba haciéndolo mientras Ash lo buscaba entre aquellas hojas. Cuando lo encontró lo acercó a su oreja y contestó.

\- ¿H-hola? – preguntó aún adormilada

\- Ash – escuchó la voz de su amado Johnny – ya voy de vuelta. Creo que llegaré en unos 20 minutos más

\- De acuerdo – intentó decir en el tono más atento que con el que contestó – gracias… por avisarme

\- ¿Te desperté? – preguntó Johnny al sentir esa voz tan adormilada de su novia

\- Bueno… - dijo ella a cada momento más despierta y con el corazón más relajado luego de haberse despertado de aquella pesadilla – un poco, pero no estaba durmiendo profundamente… llamaré a la pizzería entonces. Nos veremos luego, amor

\- Adiós, luego nos veremos – respondió él

Y cortaron la llamada. Ash permaneció un momento apoyada a la mesa. Se sentía molesta consigo misma por seguir pensando en Becky, pero no podía evitarlo, aún se imaginaba como una víctima de los locos ataques de aquella puercoespín, pero tuvo que permanecer ahí algunos segundos esperando a que sus latidos volvieran a la normalidad para comenzar a moverse. Apiló las hojas y el libro de las leyes del tránsito y las colocó en el mueble junto a la enredadera y la foto de ambos, esta vez de verdad. Llamó a la pizzería para encargar una orden.

Tomó las púas, sus púas que habían caído sobre el suelo debajo de la mesa que soltó mientras dormía, y las arrojó a la basura.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny tardó finalmente 35 minutos más en llegar. El metro tardó un poco en llegar debido a que de manera inexplicable se detuvo un par de minutos mientras viajaba. El conductor no dijo nada por el sistema de megafonía y no parecía haber ocurrido nada anormal, pero de manera paciente esperó a que el metro finalmente se moviera. Mientras esperaba veía como el sol se movía hacia el oeste, comenzando ya a ocultarse más y más a cada minuto, de igual manera logró ver como algún vehículo policial avanzaba a gran velocidad por la calle con sus balizas y sirenas encendidas. "Algo tuvo que haber pasado" fue lo único que pensó antes de volver a pensar en lo que harían en los próximos días en el teatro. Pensaba en llegar al apartamento y ensayar un poco con su teclado después de comer, le haría más preguntas a Ash para su examen de conducir y luego podrían dormir abrazados toda la noche, pero por sobre todo, quería ver la cara que pondría su amada novia cuando le dijera que a esa misma hora, pero al día siguiente, ya tendrían la camioneta de regreso.

Sonrió al imaginar su reacción.

l

l

l

l

l

Buster se encontraba solo en el teatro, la señorita Crawly ya se había ido a su casa, y tal y como dijo que haría, se puso primero a revisar la iluminación del teatro. La luz ya había regresado, lo que finalmente había ocurrido fue que la señorita Crawly jamás fue a la compañía de la luz para pagar la cuenta, el sobre que tenía el pago para eso se había traspapelado y había quedado en su escritorio durante todos esos días. Buster le encargó a la iguana que fuera con ese sobre a la compañía de la luz y pagara la cuenta pendiente, y que luego de eso se tomara libre el resto del día, para que se tranquilizara y se quitara la idea de la cabeza de que tal vez la quería despedir. La luz tardó un poco en volver, y por eso fue que comenzó bastante tarde a revisar las luces, comenzó cuando el sol ya se había puesto, ya que recién a esa hora la luz regresó. Para ello, y como siempre solía hacerlo, llegó a la parrilla de iluminación trepándose por las vigas de madera hasta llegar arriba. Una cosa que siempre notó fue la exactitud con la que hicieron este nuevo teatro. Utilizaron los mismos planos que el teatro original, razón por la cual el pequeño koala podía subir de manera tan diestra por las vigas sin riesgo de sufrir algún accidente a pesar de que aquel teatro no era exactamente el mismo en el que había estado antes de aquel show. La parrilla de luces se encontraba sobre el escenario, a una altura de unos 20 metros sobre él, Buster llegó a ellos y con su propia linterna comenzó a revisar los cables viendo si es que había alguno cuyo revestimiento estuviera gastado. Las luces debían permanecer apagadas mientras, luego cuando bajara las encendería de a una y vería si alguna presentaba alguna falla, para poder repararla luego.

Los primeros minutos todo corrió con calma, Buster revisaba el cableado de dada una de las luces, ninguna presentaba una falla y ya se encontraba revisando las últimas dos de la parrilla.

\- Queda poco – murmuraba mientras tarareaba alguna de las canciones de sus artistas

El pequeño koala, a pesar de estar solo, y ya estando ya de noche revisando eso, era bastante hábil y sabía que en menos de 10 minutos ya estaría de regreso en el suelo con todas las luces ya probadas.

De repente, y sin que Buster lo esperara, un repentino e inesperado destello frente a sus ojos lo hizo detenerse bruscamente, nublándole completamente la vista con una súbita capa blanca que no le permitía ver nada frente a él

\- ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! – gritó sin querer mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su brazo derecho era involuntariamente levantado para cubrirse sus ojos. La linterna se había soltado de su mano y cayó más de 20 metros hasta caer sobre el escenario

Intentó sostenerse como pudo, pero no pudo quitar su brazo derecho de sus ojos, los cuales recibieron de lleno el impacto del enorme foco debajo de él que acababa de encenderse. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo se encendió, lo único que le importaba era bajar de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero apenas se estaba sosteniendo endeblemente con su brazo izquierdo de la viga mientras que no podía quitar su brazo derecho de sus ojos. El pequeño koala intentó aferrarse a la viga como pudo, pero no podía lograrlo bien. Sus ojos lagrimeaban por el enorme encandilamiento sufrido, pero a pesar de eso no tuvo más remedio que quitarse su brazo derecho de su rostro, y con él y de manera desesperada, se aferró fuertemente a la vida en la que estaba sentado e intentó a ciegas alejarse de la luz encendida. Intentó como pudo mantenerse lejos de la parrilla de iluminación e intentar bajar lo más pronto posible. Al sentirse más lejos de las luces y ya sin la necesidad de tener su brazo cubriendo sus ojos fue que intentó bajar a ciegas por las vigas. Logró abrir un poco los ojos al alejarse de todas las luces. Posteriormente podría jurar que distinguió una silueta de pie en el escenario, pero con el encandilamiento no pudo siquiera confirmar aquello.

Milagrosamente, y luego de unos minutos eternos, Buster Moon logró bajar hasta el escenario, su vista aún encandilada no podía ver mucho en aquellos momentos, pero logró distinguir el tablero en donde se encontraban todos los interruptores. Él recordaba que todas las palancas de las luces de la parrilla de iluminación estaban apuntando hacia arriba, cosa que contradecía lo que lograba ver entonces: Una de las palancas se encontraba apuntando hacia abajo, y ésa había causado que la luz frente a él se encendiera.

"¿Quién había sido?" se preguntó ya casi con un dejo de susto en sus pensamientos, sus ojos recién comenzaban a ver un mínimo luego de ese enorme encandilamiento sufrido, pero su corazón saltó en el momento en que sus orejas hicieron un nuevo descubrimiento.

Sonidos de pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo de donde se encontraban las butacas, y un enorme portazo fue lo que coronó esos extraños ruidos, ruidos que precedieron al temblor en el cuerpo de Buster, más el salto de horror que dio su corazón al darse cuenta de aquella terrorífica presencia que había estado ahí.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash y Johnny estaban terminando de comer para entonces. Aún les quedaban dos rebanadas de pizza, cada uno se acercó una a su plato mientras seguían conversando, Ash le contó cómo es que sin querer se había quedado dormida sobre todos sus apuntes y el libro de las leyes del tránsito, ante lo cual él rió risueñamente, pero omitió la parte de la pesadilla, la cual en realidad solo había sido una cosa puntual y que pasaría pronto al olvido, más aún al ver la emoción que la embargó cuando Johnny le dijo que la camioneta estaría lista para la tarde siguiente.

\- Así que podrás practicar nuevamente – le dijo Johnny lleno de entusiasmo

Ash asintió emocionada al enterarse de esa noticia, por fin dejaría solamente de estar leyendo ese aburridísimo texto lleno de leyes que debía saber de memoria.

\- Cuando tengas tiempo podremos continuar con las preguntas – continuó diciendo él justo después de tragar un trozo más de pizza – porque así sabremos…

Johnny se detuvo entonces, un sonido se escuchó entre ellos en ese momento, Ash vio como acercaba su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y tomaba su teléfono, el cual había comenzado a sonar. Miró el número de la pantalla, Ash entonces se encontraba dándole una mordida a su trozo de pizza, un hilito de queso se formó y mantuvo su boca unida a la rebanada recién mordida, pero Ash no pareció darse cuenta al ver la cara de extrañeza de su novio frente a ella.

\- Número desconocido – leyó él

Contestó entonces el teléfono, mientras Ash masticaba otro trozo más de su pizza, mirando con atención intentando averiguar quien llamaba.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó él

Entonces Ash vio como es que Johnny quedaba un instante en silencio. De pronto ella abrió sus ojos hasta el límite y su corazón dio un salto al ver como los ojos de Johnny se abrieron hasta el límite y su boca se abría frente a ella. "¿Quién estará llamándolo?" pensó entonces Ash. Sin embargo, lo que más la impacto, y le hizo dar cuenta a Ash que algo grave había ocurrido fue que los ojos de Johnny comenzaron a tornarse rojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la mesa.

Era el padre de Johnny quien había llamado, y su propio llanto no pudo decir mucho, tan solo logró balbucear unas pocas palabras.

\- … nos han vuelto a arrestar

(… continuará)


	16. Capítulo 14: Aclarando el misterio

**Capítulo 14: Aclarando el misterio**

"El director de la prisión de la ciudad se encuentra internado en el hospital de la ciudad luego de que su vehículo se estrellara a alta velocidad contra el muro de un domicilio particular. Según las pocas declaraciones que logró decirle a los paramédicos antes de ser sedado y trasladado al hospital fue que los frenos de su vehículo, según él recién recogido del taller, no funcionaron, causando el grave accidente. Por ahora el diagnóstico del bisonte es reservado.

Se teorizó que los mecánicos que vieron su vehículo, antiguos prisioneros de la misma prisión dirigía por él, pudieron haber saboteado su vehículo por venganza por alguna situación ocurrida en sus tiempos tras las rejas, razón por la cual los tres fueron inmediatamente arrestados como principales sospechosos de haber ocasionado ese accidente. Ampliaremos en las próximas ediciones."

l

l

Johnny jamás pensó que tendía que volver a prisión y encontrarse nuevamente en esa área de visitas donde ese cristal lo separaba a él y a su padre. Encontrarse sentado en aquel pequeño asiento mientras su padre se encontraba al otro lado del cristal era algo que le destrozaba enormemente el corazón.

l

l

l

l

l

Había pasado menos de un día luego de que aquella llamada fuera realizada. La voz entrecortada que Johnny oía de parte de su padre era algo que en un comienzo lo sorprendió en demasía; jamás lo había oído hablar de esa manera, haciéndole pensar que algo grave le había ocurrido, lo cual finalmente terminó siendo confirmado cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas. Ash vio como es que los ojos de su novio comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas mientras el teléfono se encontraba junto a su oreja. De pronto sintió como es que a ella se le formaba un nudo en la garganta viendo cómo es que irremediablemente comenzaban a aparecerle más y más lágrimas a él desde sus ojos. A duras penas logró dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa, Ash se quedó impactada y sin palabras al ver cómo era que Johnny apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y su cabeza era sostenida con sus manos mientras sus palmas cubrían sus ojos, comenzando a llorar frente a la impactada Ash, quien se puso de pie sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó ella acercándose a él - ¡¿Quién era?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Ash no sabía qué hacer, veía como su novio se cubría los ojos con sus manos mientras más y más lágrimas se deslizaban por ellas para caer después al suelo. Veía como presionaba sus dientes con fuerza para evitar hacer más ruido y los espasmos que se producían en su pecho.

\- Johnny, por favor – exclamó Ash colocando una de sus manos en su pierna, junto a donde se encontraba su codo, comenzando suavemente a frotársela - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ash nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación así, Lance jamás había llorado frente a ella y nunca había tenido que consolar a alguien que lo hiciera. Realmente eso era algo nuevo para ella. Sentía que lentamente comenzaba a desesperarse al no saber qué hacer. Fue así que finalmente tomó los antebrazos de Johnny e intentó moverlos para poder ver el rostro de Johnny, pero estos no cedieron, en cambio sus manos solo terminaron mojadas con sus lágrimas. Johnny no paraba de llorar silenciosamente frente a ella sentado en esa silla. Tal vez esa visión fue lo que finalmente terminó por conducir a Ash al borde de la desesperación, causando finalmente que sin querer lanzara un grito.

\- ¡JOHNNY! – exclamó ya definitivamente sin saber qué hacer

Fue recién ahí que Johnny pudo quitar una de sus manos de su rostro para ver a su novia frente a él, lucía distorsionada debido a las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Vio como ella se encontraba ahí, mirándola bastante asustada. Ash entonces se sintió algo culpable por haberle gritado a Johnny así y estiró sus brazos para intentar abrazarlo, pero fue Johnny quien reaccionó al verla haciendo eso ya que él estiró sus dos manos y cargó a Ash, abrazándola fuertemente mientras sus sollozos regresaban. Ash sentía los fuertes brazos de su novio, supo entonces como es que buscaba consuelo de su parte, lo cual ella intentó corresponder intentando secar las lágrimas del rostro de su novio con su mano. Él aún no decía nada, pero sentía como es que intentaba calmarse al abrazarla. Entonces también recordó las veces en las que ella lloraba y era él quien la intentaba calmar, recordaba lo paciente que él era mientras se desahogaba en sus brazos, nunca pensó que los papeles se invertiría. Ella debía corresponderle. Entonces lo abrazó, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Johnny intentando que él se calmara de esa manera.

\- Con calma, Johnny – susurró entonces cerca de su oído – tranquilo

Johnny siempre fue paciente con ella en sus arrebatos de miedo o de llanto, ella debía serlo también.

\- Tranquilo – susurraba en su oído mientras sus manos seguían acariciando su cabeza, una lo acariciaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la otra le intentaba secar sus lágrimas

Ash no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, era su primera vez consolando a alguien y no sabía si es lo estaba haciendo mal, pero entonces sintió como Johnny la abrazó entonces un poco más fuerte, Ash sentía la compresión de sus brazos contra ella, a pesar de un dolor ligero en un comienzo, no dejó de acariciar su cabeza. Johnny sentía que unas púas se Ash se le clavaban en sus manos, pero ni aún así deshizo ese abrazo.

Habrían sido unos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron así. Johnny seguía desahogándose tristemente abrazado fuertemente a Ash mientras que ella seguía tranquilizándolo de manera bastante suave. Finalmente Johnny sintió cómo era que sus lágrimas por fin dejaron de salir de sus ojos para a continuación intentar respirar un poco más calmado. Junto a su cabeza sentía la de Ash, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta todo lo que tenía apretada a Ash con sus brazos, por lo que soltó un poco sus brazos, cosa que causó que Ash automáticamente diera una bocanada de aire más grande. Una extraña mueca apareció en el rostro del gorila al darse cuenta de eso.

\- Lo siento – susurró

\- Está bien – dijo ella, aliviada al ver que finalmente Johnny desahogó toda su tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo inhalando una mayor cantidad de aire

Johnny sacó uno de sus brazos de la espalda de Ash y usó su palma para secarse sus lágrimas, las que Ash no había podido secar, vio también como en ellas se encontraban algunas marcas de las púas de Ash que se le clavaron, pero sin enterrárseles. Entonces tomó la mano de Ash que aún se encontraba apoyada en su cara y se la sujetó

\- Gracias – dijo él

A continuación le besó el dorso de su mano.

\- No es nada – dijo ella sonriendo al sentir ese beso – me alegra que estés mejor

Ash respiró más aliviada, había logrado tranquilizar a Johnny a pesar de ni siquiera estar segura de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Esperaba también que Johnny estuviera más tranquilo para preguntarle sobre aquella llamada que lo había sumido en ese estado de absoluta tristeza y un llanto que jamás había visto de él, pero por alguna razón se sentía incómoda para preguntarle eso; no sabía cómo hacerlo sin tener el riesgo de que se sintiera peor, pero pronto no tuvo que seguir preocupada por eso, Johnny se adelantó. Tomó un largo respiro antes de confiarle a Ash lo que había oído por el teléfono.

\- … arrestaron de nuevo a mi padre – susurró

l

l

l

l

l

Para empeorar las cosas, con las noticias preliminares obtenidas luego del accidente en el que el director de la prisión se vio involucrado, aún sin filtro y solo habiendo dicho varias veces lo primero que se obtuvo, tanto Johnny como su padre tuvieron una fría recepción en prisión. El director era un bisonte bastante querido entre quienes trabajaban ahí, y sabiendo que ahí tenían a quien había causado que casi muriera en un accidente fue que terminó siendo confinado a una pequeña celda aislada del resto y que constantemente se viera dirigido a todos lados bajo empujones por parte de los guardias. Las cosas empeoraron en el momento que llegó Johnny a visitarlo. Cuando Johnny le anunció al conejo vestido de guardia que atendía en la recepción que aquel gorila ingresado la noche anterior era su padre sintió que algo no era como antes. El conejo le respondió de manera muy brusca luego de que él se comunicara con los guardias del interior. Lo dejaron esperando casi una hora ahí antes de que lo dejaran ingresar. Luego cuando caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de visitas sintió como todos los guardias lo miraban con enojo. Un par de ellos, que eran los que custodiaban la entrada a la sala de visitas, le dieron de manera disimulada un golpe en cada uno de sus brazos con las culatas de sus armas. Johnny debió soportar todo eso en silencio mientras ingresaba, sabía que si respondía cualquier cosa podría causar un problema.

\- ¿Realmente lo hiciste? – fue lo primero que preguntó cuando se sentó frente a él y tomó el auricular de su lado

\- Hijo – dijo él, volviendo a tener que vestir el uniforme naranjo de los prisioneros, grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro por debajo de sus ojos – te juro que yo no he hecho nada. Te lo juro. No sé porque nos arrestaron

\- Dicen que es porque saboteaste el vehículo del director de la prisión

\- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió él – pero no lo saboteamos. Ni yo, ni Barry ni Stan

En un comienzo Johnny no sabía cómo mirar a su padre, una nueva y extraña mezcla de sentimientos se formaban en él, Al principio, y luego del llanto frente a Ash, sintió muchísimo enojo contra él; había prometido que no volvería a cometer un acto criminal y todo sería a partir de entonces una vida sincera y honesta, pero escuchando que volvió a ser arrestado causó que dentro de él se derrumbara toda esa imagen idealizada que se había formado desde que salió de prisión hasta entonces. Sintió como es que esa confianza se había destruido tan solo en un instante.

"No, no puede ser" pensó entonces "… él me lo prometió. Prometió que no volvería a hacer cosas así". No quería creer que había vuelto a su vida delictual, y al parecer fue eso lo que causó que finalmente fuera al día siguiente a prisión a verlo, de no haber pensado en eso lo más probable habría sido que simplemente fuera al teatro Moon y olvidara todo. Sin embargo no lo hizo, Johnny no era así, él sabía, y muy en el fondo, que su padre era inocente de todo lo que se le inculpaba y sabía que él no sería capaz de causar un accidente a propósito, y menos a un bisonte con el que había entablado una buena amistad, cosa que quedaba demostrada cuando él llevó su vehículo al taller para que ellos lo repararan. Johnny lo sabía, y lo sabía bien, su padre era inocente, más aún al ver la cara de miedo que su padre ponía al otro lado del cristal mientas seguía hablando.

\- Me están culpando de que no colocamos líquido de frenos y sólo colocamos agua. Pero yo sé bien lo que era lo que agregamos, y sé que lo que pusimos no era agua. Pero nadie me cree. En estos momentos se encuentran revisando el taller, y sé que encontrarán el líquido de frenos en el mismo contenedor donde siempre lo guardamos, pero a pesar de eso siguen creyendo que fuimos nosotros quien lo saboteó

\- Papá… - Johnny sabía que decía la verdad, veía el rostro de su padre, y más el tono de voz con el que él hablaba, era una cara y un tono de voz que jamás había visto en él – yo te creo, sé que saldrás libre pronto… tienes todo en contra pero sé que saldrás libre pronto

\- Gracias, ojalá que…

\- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡TERMINÓ EL TIEMPO!

En ese instante Johnny abrió sus ojos hasta el límite, no llevaban siquiera cinco minutos hablando con su padre cuando vio con enorme sorpresa como es que él era sostenido bruscamente por dos enormes guardias rinocerontes que lo tomaban cada uno de sus brazos y lo alejaban de ahí rápidamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los demás prisioneros y visitantes.

\- Se acabó tu tiempo aquí – oyó entonces Johnny a sus espaldas – ya vete

Se volteó, al igual que los dos animales, un cocodrilo y un ciervo junto a él, vieron como otro rinoceronte más se encontraba detrás de él mirándolo con bastante severidad. Debido a que Johnny se encontraba sentado era que el rinoceronte lucía mucho más imponente de lo que realmente era.

\- Está bien – susurró Johnny

Silenciosamente, y ante la mirada de enojo de ese rinoceronte, más la mirada sorprendida de todos los demás prisioneros y visitantes, Johnny abandonó la sala.

l

l

l

l

"Mucho caminé… A mucho me enfrente… ¿Mucho por hacer?... NOOO… No y no" exclamaba Ash mientras tachaba con frustración las palabras que acababa de escribir. Sostuvo la hoja amarillenta de papel frente a ella y la arrugaba para dejarla caer al piso.

Se encontraba en su cabina de ensayos y estaba sentada junto a la mesa, su guitarra reposaba en su soporte y había estado sin usarse desde hace un par de horas. Ash ya se daba cuenta que cada vez faltaba menos para el show y aún no podía crear una letra para su canción, lo cual con el transcurso de los días la comenzó a preocupar al darse cuenta que, mientras todos ya estaban comenzando a ensayar sus segundas presentaciones, ella seguía sin terminar su primera presentación. Había además que decidir cómo es que ella y Johnny presentarían su show en conjunto. Lo que por entonces tenían pensado era que cada uno tendría su presentación por separado y luego ambos terminarían presentando una canción juntos. Ash presentaría por sí sola la canción que aún intentaba crearle letra y Johnny presentaría "All of me" solo, luego ambos presentarían juntos "Saturday night's". Ése era el plan que tenían, pero si es que ella no podía componer su letra pronto ese plan tendría que cambiarse. Buster ya había comenzado a ir con frecuencia a ver cómo iba el resto con sus respectivos ensayos, cosa que hacía sentir a Ash entre molesta y presionada, ya que le hacía pensar que Buster no le tenía confianza, y más por las escuetas respuestas que le daba cuando es que le preguntaba que tal la letra y lo único que veía eran más y más hojas de papel arrugadas en el piso junto a la mesa. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue algo diferente, ya que Buster, antes de salir de la cabina, le hizo una pregunta extra a la puercoespín.

\- ¿Vendrá Johnny hoy?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Fue a ver a su padre, pero no sé si es que vendrá después. Creo que lo de su padre es algo grave

\- Está bien – dijo él – si es que te llama porque vendrá avísame, la señorita Crawly aún está esperándolo arriba para continuar con la lección

\- De acuerdo, está bien – contestó algo distraída al volver a enfocarse en las hojas de papel que permanecían junto a ella en la mesa

\- Y Ash – dijo él antes de salir de la cabina, estando de pie bajo el marco de la puerta – sigue pensando en tu letra

\- ¡Lo sé, Moon! – dijo ella ya con un rastro de molestia en su voz

El koala notó el ceño fruncido de la puercoespín al responderle, así que prefirió salir y dirigirse a la cabina de Meena para ver que tal iba ella.

l

l

Aún faltaba un rato para que cada uno saliera a un rato de descanso, pero Ash llevaba desde la mañana ahí. Aquella mañana, luego de que el despertador sonara, ambos se dieron un baño, se vistieron y desayunaron, pero ambos en bastante silencio, Ash notaba lo callado que su novio estaba, notaba todo lo que la noticia de la noche anterior lo había afectado. Ya no lloraba, todas las lágrimas habían caído la noche anterior mientras era ella quien lo consolaba, él permanecía en silencio mientras ambos comían su cereal, su pan tostado y bebían su jugo. Ash no sabía bien que decirle a su novio, veía su mirada distraída mientras comía su pan y su cereal, pero no sabía de que podían hablar sin causar un momento incómodo, pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que harían a continuación: Tomarían el metro, ella se bajaría en la estación cerca del teatro y él seguiría algunas estaciones más para quedar más cerca de la prisión y se reunirían después, aunque ese después aún no era definido por ambos.

Ash esperaba a que Johnny la llamara, para que de esa manera supiera cuando es que él estuviera mejor, sentía que podría causar un momento incómodo o situación incómoda si era ella quien llamaba y no sabía bien que decir. Sin más opciones, fue que se quedó enfocada solamente en la letra de su canción, intentando que ése fuera el día donde por fin pudiera declarar que ya estaba lista, pero el hecho de pensar en su amado y en la tragedia ocurrida con su padre fue lo que al parecer no la dejaba concentrarse de lleno en la creación de la letra.

"Por favor, Johnny" susurró antes de volver a acercar su lápiz al papel "ojalá que todo salga bien"

l

l

l

l

l

\- Muchas gracias – susurró Johnny al taxista al bajarse – adiós

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Johnny había salido de la prisión, era algo extraña toda la reacción y el frío trato que había tenido con todos los guardias, y fue algo impactante ver cómo es que esos dos enormes rinocerontes se llevaban de vuelta a su padre por medio de empujones, además de sentirse humillado al ver cómo era conducido a la salida de una manera tan fría. Deseaba no volver a la prisión luego de ese humillante trato, pero tenía que hacerlo si es que durante ese tiempo quería ver a su padre, pero lo que más triste lo dejó fue el murmullo, casi de burla del guardia que lo condujo a la salida. "Al menos 10 años más aquí". Aquella frase le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría y se sintió bastante deprimido al oír eso y salía nuevamente a la calle. Tristemente no podía hacer nada más por el momento, por lo que debía regresar al teatro e intentar volver a los ensayos. Estuvo un rato esperando junto a la calle hasta que pasó un taxi, lo hizo detenerse y se subió a él.

\- Al teatro Moon, por favor – le dijo al taxista, un cordero que usaba un viejo sombrero

\- De acuerdo – dijo él, y comenzó a acelerar

El taxista conducía tranquilamente mientras murmuraba la canción que se escuchaba en la radio, no se encontraba muy concentrado en el gorila sentado en el asiento de atrás, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla mientras pensaba en muchas cosas.

"Sé que papá no pudo haber hecho eso" se decía internamente "Sé que papá es totalmente inocente de lo que le dicen"

Johnny recordaba el día anterior, ese día en que pasó todo el día con él junto a Stan y Barry, recordaba lo bien que se encontraban y lo orgulloso que se encontraba su padre al mostrarle todo el trabajo que hacían ellos en el taller. Mostró todos los vehículos que se encontraban reparando y todos los tratos que habían logrado alcanzar. Recordó también la risa que ambos tuvieron al momento que Johnny fue a ver la que antiguamente era su habitación, y rieron cuando le comentó que provisoriamente ahí estaba durmiendo Barry y pensaron en lo pequeño que era el lugar para él al ser un gorila mucho más gordo que lo que era Johnny. Stan dormía en un cuarto que habituaron como habitación detrás de la tienda, pero ahí dormía con bastante comodidad. Ese día había sido muy alegre para él, todos rieron, todos pasaron un buen tiempo juntos y Johnny notaba lo bien que su padre estaba trabajando. Sabía que en el fondo esos eran argumentos suficientes para decir que su padre no había cometido nada malo, no podía ser que le estuviera ocultando que estaba a punto de cometer un crimen sabiendo que lo primero que iban a hacer sería enviarlos de vuelta a prisión.

Ya llevaban entonces unos 25 minutos de viaje en el taxi y el taxista ya llegó a la calle principal en donde se encontraba el teatro, estaban ya a unas 6 cuadras de llegar.

\- ¡Deténgase, por favor! – exclamó de pronto Johnny

Inmediatamente el taxista detuvo su vehículo junto a la vereda y giró la cabeza hacia Johnny.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él con algo de sorpresa en su voz - ¿Te bajas aquí?

\- No… - respondió él – pero necesito que me lleve a otro lugar

El viaje desde ahí hasta el taller les llevó unos 20 minutos más y no le molestó a Johnny pagarle extra al taxista por el fallido viaje al teatro, lo importante era que se encontraba de vuelta en el taller, encontrándose ahí dispuesto a limpiar el nombre de su padre.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash había vuelto al apartamento más o menos a las 6 de la tarde, no llegó muy agotada físicamente, tanto tiempo había estado sentada intentando idear una letra para su canción que no se encontraba con ese tipo de cansancio, pero en cambio si se encontraba cansada mentalmente. Había estado todo el día intentando idear la nueva letra, pensando en palabras, situaciones que la inspiraran o que estuvieran de acuerdo con cosas que pasaran en su presente, pero tan solo logró hilvanar algunas pocas frases con algunas posibilidades de quedar en su letra definitiva y que quedaron plasmadas en algunas hojas que tenía dentro de su estuche junto a su guitarra, pero además de eso, durante en el viaje en el metro se la pasó leyendo nuevamente el libro del reglamento de conducción, aún debía aprender varias cosas que le faltaban, pero sentía que con eso estaría todo bien, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la letra de su canción.

Suspiró tristemente al darse cuenta que Johnny no estaba en el apartamento. Dejó el estuche de su guitarra junto a la puerta, apoyada donde siempre lo hacía y se dispuso a pensar en qué hacer. Se sentía frío en el interior así que se dispuso a ir hacia la ventana que estaba abierta frente a la cocina y el comedor. Había también pensado en llegar a comer algo, aún quedaba un poco de ensalada, pero en ningún momento se acercó al refrigerador, y tampoco a la habitación o a la sala. Durante algunos minutos permaneció quieta casi en el centro del apartamento sin saber bien que iba a hacer. En aquellos instantes recordó de manera fugaz aquella extraña pesadilla que tuvo el día anterior en el que las púas de Becky se encontraban en el apartamento y luego sentía como ella, con sus manos frías, intentaba estrangularla. Sólo había sido una pesadilla puntual y eso había sido lo último que había pensado con respecto a esa puercoespín, pero en realidad no pensó más de un par de segundos en ella, ya que sus pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente hacia otro lugar. Supo entonces la razón del por qué no había comido nada, o por qué nada de lo que leyó en el metro de las leyes del tránsito se le quedó en su cabeza o por qué ni siquiera había llegado a la ventana que pensaba cerrar: se dio cuenta que no había en ningún momento dejado de pensar en Johnny.

Había estado todo el día esperando que él llamara, y por cada hora que pasaba se sentía más y más preocupada por él. Fue entonces ahí que no pudo soportarlo más. Decidió por fin llamarlo. Pensaba definitivamente que él lo llamaría, estaba segura de eso pero sinceramente no pudo soportar más no saber de él. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el teléfono de su amado Johnny. Se colocó el teléfono junto a su oído y esperó impacientemente hasta que terminara el tono de marcado y la voz de su novio se escuchara. Mientras esperaba caminaba en círculos por el piso del pasillo con bastante impaciencia.

\- ¿Hola? – fueron las mágicas palabras que por fin ella escuchó

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó ella deteniéndose bruscamente en el pasillo – ¡Por fin! ¡Creí que serías tú quien llamaría!

\- ¡Sí! lo siento – exclamó él - ¡He estado bastante ocupado ahora!

\- ¿Estás con tu padre en pri…? – Ash entonces se detuvo, algo avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, sintió que aquella era una pregunta algo incómoda, así que intentó rápidamente corregirla - ¿Estás aún con tu padre?

\- ¡No! – respondió – ¡Pero ahora estoy en el taller, espero volver contigo en un rato más!

Ash se alivió de que la pregunta no incomodara a Johnny al no sentir un cambio en su voz, pero en cambio sentía como la voz de él retumbaba, haciéndole entender que estaba realmente en un lugar grande donde se escuchara un eco.

\- ¿Pero estás bien? – le preguntó – eso es lo que más quisiera saber

\- Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes por mí – respondió

\- Me alegra – dijo Ash, muchísimo más aliviada – te esperaré entonces ¿Te gustaría que ordenara otra pizza para cenar?

\- Lo que tú quieras, amor – respondió él, no pudo ver como Ash se sonrojaba al oír eso de él – nos veremos más tarde

\- Es… está bien… amor – respondió ella riendo bastante sonrojada – adiós

Y ambos colgaron la llamada.

l

l

l

Johnny volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y continuó revisando en el interior del taller. Había llegado hacía un par de horas luego de ese viaje en taxi, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba siendo registrado por una gran cantidad de investigadores de la policía, haciendo que se le negara el paso al interior del taller. Uno de ellos le dijo que luego de que terminaran la investigación podría volver a ingresar y que hasta entonces que esperara afuera. Logró entrar recién casi dos horas después de su llegada, ya que ahí fue recién cuando todos los investigadores ingresaron a los vehículos negros estacionados afuera y se alejaron. Legalmente no podían negarle la entrada a Johnny debido a que él igual tenía derecho a ingresar así que no dejaron prohibiciones de ingreso. Recién ahí fue cuando pudo entrar, intentando buscar algo que pudiese demostrar la inocencia de su padre. Alguna cosa, cualquier cosa. Se puso a registrar el piso, las paredes, incluso los barriles en donde se encontraban almacenados los aceites de motor, los líquidos e incluso ese barril en donde dejaban las bujías viejas. Todo estaba tremendamente normal. Había incluso algunos vehículos cubiertos con mantas, se preguntó entonces como es que se podrían regresarse a sus dueños. Para Johnny fue triste ver cómo es que todo el trabajo de su padre junto a Stan y Barry se había ido a la basura, pero más tristeza le causó el ver la esquina del taller y ver su camioneta, la cual aún permanecía ahí. Se acercó a ella y quitó la manta que la cubría e ingresó a la cabina. Desde esa práctica con Ash que no se había vuelto a subir. Tenía aun la llave en su chaqueta, ésta estaba en su llavero junto a todo el resto de las llaves que utilizaba a diario, la introdujo en la ranura y la hizo girar. En un comienzo el motor había ronroneado suavemente, pero entonces rugió con más fuerza para finalmente encenderse. Sintió entonces como sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante y su cabeza se apoyaba contra él, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitar llorar nuevamente al darse cuenta que su padre si había cumplido su promesa. Ese mismo día se la iba a regresar completamente reparada. Se bajó entonces de la camioneta para seguir buscando alguna cosa que demostrara la inocencia de su padre. Fue a la pequeña oficina junto al taller, que era donde se tenían los registros de todas las reparaciones que hacían, pero se dio cuenta que no había ningún libro ni ningún registro, pero no tardó mucho en suponer que se debía al hecho de que todo eso fue confiscado por los investigadores que habían estado ahí antes que él.

La llamada de Ash había ocurrido tal vez unos 20 minutos del ingreso de Johnny al taller, Johnny ni siquiera sabía que buscaba, no sabía de qué manera se podía demostrar su inocencia. Revisó otra vez los barriles que contenían los diferentes líquidos, todos ellos contenían lo que decía tener. Se había dado cuenta también como es que no estaban bien cerrados, tal vez los detectives tomaron muestras de cada cosa para confirmar sus contenidos, no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Pasaron unos 15 o 20 minutos más antes de que Johnny finalmente se decidiera dar por vencido. Ya estaba oscureciendo y al parecer nada más podría hacer ahí, así que se encaminó tristemente a la salida del taller. Le dijo a Ash que volvería con ella y no quería quedar de mentiroso ni tampoco quería seguir preocupándola, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía ser malo con ella.

Antes de irse miró hacia otro de los costados del taller, el costado en el que recordaba haber visto el día anterior el auto del bisonte que luego se estrellaría. Recordaba cómo era que él y su padre lo habían limpiado juntos antes de que él volviera al apartamento. Ya no había ningún rastro en el piso del agua o del líquido abrillantador que utilizaron, todo lucía bastante seco, aunque una que otra mancha había en el piso. Sin darse cuenta Johnny se desvió del camino a la salida y se acercó ahí.

Al llegar hasta ahí se dio cuenta que lo que más deseaba era que hubiera alguna manera de poder volver al pasado para advertir que el auto que estaba ahí estaba defectuoso y no podía ser entregado, tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado, su padre estaría ahí con él y no de vuelta en prisión como finalmente sucedió.

Miraba distraídamente como es que el piso quedó, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse en un determinado punto, casi llegando a la pared, más específicamente a esa línea que separaba el piso de la pared. Había algo extraño ahí. La pared, casi a la altura del piso se encontraba ligeramente café, tal vez debido a los efectos producidos en el piso que se transferían a la pared o a los tubos de escape de los vehículos que dejaron teñido de ese color al emanar sus vapores, pero ese color mimetizaba algo que estaba justo ahí, algo que causó que Johnny se acercara y estirara su mano para recogerlo.

Entonces los ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder y su corazón casi se detiene al darse cuenta que era lo que acababa de sujetar entre sus manos.

Pero entonces, y casi como algo que ocurría por acción de lo que acababa de descubrir, su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, lo sacó rápidamente y se lo colocó en su oído, aún mirando aquello que sostenía en su mano.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola… ¿estoy hablando con Johnny? –una voz femenina habló

Johnny nunca había escuchado esa voz llamándolo, se quitó el teléfono del lado de su oído y miró el teléfono en la pantalla. Era un número particular, no lo tenía registrado y nunca lo había llamado antes.

\- Sí, soy yo – respondió - ¿Quién es?

\- Tú me diste tu teléfono hace un tiempo – respondió ella

Esas palabras le hicieron dar cuenta de inmediato que quien hablaba era la psiquiatra de la prisión femenina, aquella zorra que había sido algo distante con él el día que intentó hacerle preguntas de Becky.

\- Si, lo recuerdo – dijo él - ¿Para qué me llamas?

La zorra guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar hablando.

\- … tenemos que reunirnos – dijo – es sobre Becky

Johnny no sabía si es que aquello era cosa del destino, una situación que estaba destinada a ser así, o si solo había sido una gran y enorme coincidencia, sea lo que fuera, se dio cuenta cómo es que una sensación de pavor lo había comenzado súbitamente a invadir.

Más aún al estar sosteniendo una púa de puercoespín en su mano izquierda.

(… continuará)


	17. Capítulo 15: La púa

**Capítulo 15: La púa**

Johnny se encontraba algo ansioso, pero intentaba mantenerse relajado a pesar de los constantes pensamientos que le rondaban en ese momento por tu cabeza. Sobre la pequeña mesa redonda de madera junto a la que estaba sentado se encontraba su mano izquierda cuyos dedos golpeaban la cubierta de manera insistente. Su mano derecha se encontraba cerca de su rostro sosteniendo el vaso de plástico llegado hace pocos minutos de parte del canguro que trabajaba ahí como mesero el cual contenía una mezcla de café con crema dulce. Era aproximadamente mediodía, Johnny debía estar en el teatro Moon ensayando "All of me" pero en vez de eso se encontraba en el interior del Café Tubruk, un establecimiento ubicado en otro sector de la ciudad y algo alejado del teatro. Era la primera vez que entraba ahí, el lugar solo lo conocía por fuera hasta aquel día, pero por ese día tan importante él debía estar ahí. Había sido citado a ese lugar a esa hora.

l

l

l

La tarde anterior, cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, el teléfono de Johnny había comenzado a sonar mientras él aún se encontraba en el interior del taller de su padre, justo en el momento que se disponía a irse y cuando encontró una púa de puercoespín en el piso casi junto a la pared. La voz femenina que escuchó a través de su teléfono tardó en reconocerla, pero llegó a recordar sus rasgos, la chaqueta blanca, e incluso la carpeta azul que aquella zorra que trabajaba como psiquiatra en la prisión femenina llevaba al haberla visto aquel día en la prisión en el momento que ella le mencionó que él le había dejado su teléfono entonces. Hasta ese momento él había llegado a pensar que la zorra simplemente había arrojado su número a la basura apenas pudo hacerlo y que se había olvidado de aquel incómodo momento entre ambos mientras ella terminaba su turno en la prisión y se dirigía a su automóvil. Se preguntó entonces para que era que estaba llamando, pero sintió un gran salto en su corazón al responderle "Es sobre Becky", mucho más al haber ya sentido como su corazón saltaba en el momento en que encontraba esa púa en el piso

\- ¿Y que es…? – intentó preguntar Johnny

\- … ahora no tengo tiempo para decirte – escuchó que ella dijo con bastante velocidad – veámonos mañana a mediodía en el Café Tubruk. Adiós

Y la llamada se cortó.

El joven gorila no supo entonces que pensar. Durante un par de segundos quedó en blanco ahí, de pie en el medio del taller de su padre. Primero encontró una púa de puercoespín en el piso, pero además de eso la misma psiquiatra que había atendido a quien había atacado a su novia lo llamara casi de manera simultánea a ese descubrimiento fue algo que causó que en su interior comenzara una especie de repentina furia, causando que cayera de rodillas al piso mientras sus manos se iban a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sus grandes dientes eran presionados con fuerza mientras sentía como su respiración parecía aumentar en cantidad y en velocidad.

"Becky lo hizo" entonces comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza "Becky lo hizo, Becky lo hizo… Becky fue quien envió a mi padre a prisión"

Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas por la ira contenida en su interior. Sentía sus puños apretarse con fuerza detrás de su cabeza.

"¡BECKY!" escuchó entonces con bastante fuerza en el interior de su cabeza

Sin poder controlarlo, sintió como es que sus puños cerrados se deslizaban por su cabeza y con gran velocidad golpearon fuertemente el piso del taller, haciendo que todo en el interior del lugar temblara.

Johnny permaneció en esa posición algunos minutos, no se dio cuenta de la capa de polvo que cayó de las vigas del techo producto de ese poderoso golpe dado por él y que había cubierto su chaqueta ligeramente. Tampoco se dio cuenta de inmediato de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a surcar su rostro y que caían al suelo.

Fue una nueva llamada de Ash lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Su teléfono había comenzado a sonar mientras aún se encontraba en esa posición y sus lágrimas habían ya mojado parte del piso debajo de él. Vio la hermosa imagen de su novia que aparecía en la pantalla junto a su nombre. Recordó que le había dicho que volvería pronto, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le dijo eso, seguramente iba a estar muy preocupada cuando escuchara su voz. Intentó limpiarse sus ojos y nariz rápidamente antes de contestar, quería de cualquier manera evitar que Ash se preocupara por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Respiró una última vez de manera profunda antes de contestar.

\- ¿H… hola? – logró decir

\- Johnny – escuchó que dijo su novia - ¿Estás bien? Me tienes preocupada

\- Lo… lo siento – respondió él, evitando que su voz sonara distorsionada a pesar de todos los gimoteos que aún no podía silenciar y su voz algo alterada debido a los músculos de su garganta aún no relajados – creo que perdí la noción del tiempo… pero ya voy para allá, no te preocupes por mí

\- … está bien – respondió ella – nos veremos aquí más tarde

\- Si, ahora voy para allá – respondió Johnny – adiós, querida

Y colgó la llamada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

l

l

l

l

En aquel mismo instante Ash se encontraba dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa, junto al resto de los papeles que tenía con los que seguía estudiando para su examen teórico de conducir y los que tenía para seguir componiendo la letra de su canción y la caja de pizza que acababa de llegar al apartamento. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con Johnny y que algo le había pasado en ese rato. Pensó que todo se debía al horrible día que había tenido y a la visita que había tenido que hacerle a su padre en la prisión de la ciudad.

"Pobre Johnny" pensó ella "Debe sentirse muy mal por lo de su padre"

l

l

l

Johnny debió regresar pronto al apartamento para evitar preocupar a Ash y evitar preocuparla por su estado de ánimo y por aquel temible pensamiento que pudiera causar que su novia volviera a aterrarse y a perder púas.

¿Acaso Becky seguía viva?

No, no podía ser, pensaba él. Becky había muerto en ese accidente donde todas las prisioneras que aún no habían sido recapturadas se vieron involucradas, el vehículo en el que escapaban había sido totalmente consumido por las llamas y ninguna había podido escapar de ahí, era imposible que ella hubiera podido salir viva de ese accidente a gran velocidad y posterior incendio del vehículo. Se reportó que todas ellas habían muerto y que encontraron restos de ella… Pero… de Becky solo encontraron púas y algo de sangre, pero nada más. Los cuerpos de la antílope y la hiena se encontraron carbonizados en el interior, mientras que se encontró una pieza dental de la coneja, pero nada de Becky, nada que pudiese determinar que efectivamente se vio consumida por el fuego. Fue la única que no se le encontró ningún rastro, aunque sea mínimo, de ropa, y las púas que se encontraron en el interior no parecían confirmar con tanta seguridad como las otras cosas encontradas de las otras chicas, tal vez logró escapar a pesar de todo. Las puertas del vehículo se habían deformado por el impacto ¿Pero qué tal si es que Becky no murió con el impacto, quedó sangrando tal vez por el golpe, algunas púas se soltaron de su cuerpo y logró escapar del vehículo al romper el vidrio de su asiento? Ella era más pequeña que las dos animales de adelante, perfectamente pudo haber escapado por una de las ventanas antes que el vehículo se viera envuelto en llamas y mucho antes que los policías encontraran el vehículo en el medio del bosque? Esa idea podía ser en realidad algo rebuscada, pero era una posibilidad pasando por la cabeza de Johnny. La púa que tenía en sus manos y estaba viendo de manera tan obsesiva era una púa que no podía ser de Ash; él conocía perfectamente el color de las púas de su amada novia, la parte café de sus púas eran más oscuras que la púa que tenía en sus manos.

"¿Qué tal si esta púa es realmente de Ash y solo estoy exagerando?" pensó de pronto él. Intentó entonces pensar en alguna idea de cómo es que esa púa podía ser de Ash. ¿Qué tal si esa púa se le había caído a Ash en una de las visitas que ella hizo junto a él al taller y con el tiempo se destiñó ligeramente debido a la exposición de algunos humos de parte de los vehículos y de los otros líquidos con los que trabajaban ahí? Eso también era una posibilidad. No tenía idea como es que alguna reacción química pudiera causar que alguna púa perdiera su color, pero sin embargo era algo que podría llegar a ser posible si es que lograban converger una cierta cantidad de hechos.

Becky tenía que estar muerta ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella sobreviviera y que tantos peritos forenses se equivocaran al revisar el lugar y que todos hubieran confirmado de manera unánime un error tan grave? Un choque a más de 140 km/h sonaba como a algo imposible de sobrevivir, más si es que el vehículo luego se incendia ¿Pero entonces por qué la psiquiatra lo había citado para hablar sobre ella al día siguiente?

\- ¡JOVEN! – Johnny escuchó de pronto

Él levantó la cabeza de la púa que aún tenía en sus manos y miró bruscamente al taxista, un carnero, quien se había volteado y lo miraba fijamente a través de sus anteojos.

\- Lo siento – dijo Johnny - ¿Qué dijo?

\- Dije que ya llegamos – respondió el ovino

\- ¿Ah?

El gorila levantó la vista y miró a través de la ventana que ya se encontraban afuera del edificio donde vivía. Hacía un rato había hecho parar ese taxi que pasó cerca del taller y le pidió que lo llevara hasta su hogar. Durante todo el trayecto se la pasó con la púa que encontró en sus manos pensando en muchas posibles ideas del por qué estaba ahí y el por qué no podía ser de Becky. Intentaba y esperaba que esos pensamientos realmente tuvieran sentido, pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que no podía comentarle de eso a Ash si es que no quería preocuparla ni causar que volviera a perder púas otra vez.

\- Disculpe – dijo de inmediato Johnny – creo que me distraje mucho

\- No hay problema – respondió él

Guardó la púa de nuevo en su bolsillo, le pagó el viaje al taxista y se bajó del vehículo justo antes de que éste se alejara raudamente en busca de algún otro pasajero. Johnny notó como el vaho de su respiración era visible. La noche ya era total y se había comenzado a poner muy frío. Se acercó rápidamente e ingresó al edificio.

l

l

l

La conversación entre Ash y Johnny durante el resto de esa noche fue bastante casual, ninguno de ellos quiso hablar de las cosas que los preocupaban. Johnny no se atrevió a contarle sobre la púa ni la llamada de la psiquiatra de Becky, mientras que Ash no quería preguntarle a Johnny el por qué de su voz en el teléfono ni como estaba de ánimo por haber ido a ver a su padre a la prisión. Ambos intentaron hablar de cualquier otro tema que no estuviera relacionado a lo ocurrido en esos días; hablaron sobre sus respectivas presentaciones, hablaron sobre la letra de la canción de Ash, la cual aún no había podido avanzar, sobre sus estudios para el examen teórico de conducción, Ash le preguntó por cómo iba con "All of me" y como es que ambos presentarían "Saturday night's" Luego de terminar de comer ambos habían pensado en ensayar un poco la canción, pero debieron descartar la idea a darse cuenta que ya era bastante tarde para tocar y podían molestar a los vecinos si lo hacían. Ambos estuvieron con sus rostros mostrando algo de seriedad, pero Ash logró que ambos rieran al comentar algo mientras arrojaba los restos de cartón de la caja de pizza a la basura.

\- Creo que tendremos que pensar en otras cosas que cenar – dijo – sino nos saldrá algo de pancita

Involuntariamente ambos se tocaron sus estómagos, cosa que les causó mucha risa.

\- Creo que tienes razón – dijo él

Ninguno de los dos había engordado en ese tiempo, pero si era cierto que lo que más cenaban era pizza y si seguían con eso podían llegar a engordar.

\- Mañana solo ensaladas entonces – bromeó el gorila

Las risas continuaron un rato más, pero éstas terminaron cuando cada uno fue al baño para lavarse los dientes antes de ir a acostarse. Sabían también que para ambos la mañana siguiente no sería una normal: Ash tenía una sesión psicológica con la pantera, hacía muchos días que no iba y había aún algunos asuntos de que hablar con ella. Por otra parte, Johnny tenía aquella citación de parte de la zorra. Johnny no sabía cómo decirle eso a Ash, si le comentaba que se reuniría con ella podrían llegar las preguntas y podría terminar averiguando algo que le causara más angustia o preocupación. Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados, ella lo abrazaba para calmarlo por el triste día que ella decía tener, él la abrazaba con algo de angustia sabiendo el secreto que tenía que estar ocultándole.

Al menos por el momento.

l

l

l

l

l

\- ¿Y por qué crees que no has podido seguir escribiendo la letra?

\- No lo sé – respondió Ash – creo que no tengo grandes ideas para pensar

La pantera anotó la respuesta que Ash acababa de decirle. Levantó la vista de nuevo, y vio como es que la puercoespín se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia afuera

\- ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que causó la letra de tu primera canción creada?

\- Fue el… sentimiento de abandono, supongo… ese sentimiento que se formó en mi cabeza luego de descubrir a Lance engañándome

\- Exacto ¿Y qué es lo que inspiró la letra de tu segunda canción?

\- Fue… la decisión que tomé de no rendirme… a pesar del ataque de Becky y el ver como ella rompía mi guitarra

\- ¿Y no hay nada que te cause una inspiración nueva para tu próxima canción?

\- No – respondió de inmediato – nada

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó dubitativa la felina - ¿Realmente estás segura?

Ash giró la vista y la miró nuevamente, vio como es que ella la miraba con firmeza ante esa pregunta.

\- Si… bueno, supongo

La puercoespín recordó las palabras dichas por Buster hacía ya un par de semanas. "Inspírate en tu relación con Johnny" una idea que ella descartó de inmediato al decir que no le gustaban los estilos de música cursi. Recordó también las letras descartadas que había escrito en los últimos días, todas ellas referentes a las situaciones ocurridas con ella y sus estados de ánimo correspondientes al momento en que los escribió.

\- En realidad si tengo ideas, muchas de ellas relacionadas a las cosas ocurridas en el último tiempo, incluso en mi relación con Johnny, pero no puedo pensar en nada que sienta que me llene o que me cause conformidad al hacerlo…

Levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, e intentó rápidamente corregir.

\- … digo… amo a Johnny, y no es que no lo ame por no querer escribir una canción referente a él, pero la verdad una idea más cursi no es algo que me guste

\- Lo sé – respondió ella sonriéndole – lo entendí. No te preocupes

\- Pero igual no puedo pensar en alguna letra, y ya siento que es preocupante, solo queda un par de semanas para el show, siento que Moon está comenzando a molestarse conmigo y aún no puedo demostrarle que no tiene razón con que no he podido avanzar

\- Dime… - la pantera anotó un par de cosas más en sus papeles antes de continuar – ¿Crees que ese bloqueo puede ser causado en parte por la preocupación de que Becky aún puede estar rondando?

Entonces Ash se quedó en silencio. Eso realmente era algo que no había considerado con anterioridad. No podía negar que aún le aterraba pensar en que Becky podía estar ahí, de que podía continuar con vida a pesar de todas las pruebas que determinaron que ya estaba muerta. Ash no respondió la pregunta, al menos con palabras, pero el no haberla respondido fue lo que causó que la pregunta de la pantera se viera respondida.

\- Veo que es una idea que no descartas – dijo ella

\- ¡Es sólo que no lo sé! – exclamó de inmediato la puercoespín - ¿Será realmente eso?

\- No lo sé, serás tú quien dirá si lo es o no. Nadie más que tú dirá si es que es o no es una posibilidad real

Ash quedó en silencio un par de segundos pensando en esa posibilidad ¿Acaso el fantasma de Becky era lo que le impedía componer bien sus canciones? ¿Realmente eso que decía la pantera frente a ella era la respuesta real?

La pantera miró el reloj entonces, anotó unas cosas más antes de mirar a Ash.

\- Será algo que tendrás que meditar y decirme si lo es para la próxima sesión, lamentablemente estamos excedidas en 7 minutos y la próxima paciente debe estar esperando afuera

\- Está bien – bufó con frustración la puercoespín al darse cuenta todo lo que se había alargado en el tiempo

Se levantó del sillón y se volteó, durante el último tiempo se había habituado a recoger las púas que se le caían durante las sesiones y quedaban en el sillón. Una gran sorpresa tuvo al darse cuenta que en aquella ocasión no había caído ni una sola.

\- Creo que estoy mejorando mucho – comentó al ver eso mientras se acercaba a la puerta

\- Yo sé que sí – respondió la felina con una sonrisa – también me doy cuenta que no perdiste ninguna púa. Me alegra mucho que las sesiones te estén funcionando

\- Nos veremos para la próxima – dijo la puercoespín abriendo la puerta – muchas gracias

\- Hasta la próxima, querida – respondió la pantera aún sonriendo – cuídate mucho

Ash vio como la coneja que estaba afuera la miró con un poco de molestia al estar usando su tiempo, pero lo olvidó rápido cuando la pantera se acercó por detrás de Ash y le indicó que pasara. Ash entonces se acercó a la secretaria detrás de su mesón para agendar la próxima sesión. Debía aún meditar lo que ella le había dicho, tal vez tardaría unos días en determinar si realmente ese bloqueo se debía a los pensamientos aterradores de Becky.

\- Será para el próximo lunes

l

l

l

l

l

Un taxi se había detenido junto al Café Tubruk, una zorra que tenía una carpeta de color azul llena de papeles y vestía una chaqueta color blanca había bajado de él. De haber sido una ciudadana igual que la enorme mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad se habría sentido bastante nerviosa al estar acercándose al punto de reunión, pero al ganarse su vida enseñando a otros a evitar los nervios o preocupaciones fue que se mantuvo serena durante todo ese instante. Esta zorra era psiquiatra, la misma que trabajaba atendiendo a las prisioneras de la prisión femenina de la ciudad y que había citado a Johnny a ese café a esa hora. Se había atrasado un poco, pero logró llegar. A través del ventanal que daba al interior del café logró distinguir al joven gorila sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas ubicadas en uno de los rincones del establecimiento. Bufó con frustración al darse cuenta que llegó atrasada, para ella no era común ser impuntual, y no habría llegado si es que hubiera viajado en su vehículo propio y no en un taxi, pero la causa de aquello había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y casi la mata.

Esta zorra había tenido que quedarse trabajando hasta más tarde en la prisión, desde que alguna de las prisioneras fugadas había regresado su trabajo había aumentado, muchas de ellas experimentaron algunos traumas al ver cómo es que algunas de sus compañeras prisioneras eran abatidas por la policía en un enfrentamiento frente a sus ojos o como es que algunas de ellas comenzaron a desarrollar una sensación de que eran perseguidas durante todo el día, producto de sus intentos de eludir a los policías que intentaron atraparlas, por lo general sus turnos en prisión terminaban en la mitad de la tarde, pero en esta ocasión logró salir cuando ya estaba comenzando a anochecer. Fue por eso que recién pudo irse a su vehículo cuando el atardecer comenzaba a cubrir todo el cielo. El estacionamiento para quienes trabajaban en la prisión se encontraba al costado del edificio. Ella siempre estacionaba en el mismo espacio y de hecho podía casi asegurar que podía llegar prácticamente a ciegas hasta su vehículo. Vestía su chaqueta blanca, la cual había abotonado completamente al sentir que ya comenzaba a sentirse bastante helado, la carpeta azul que siempre se llevaba consigo y nunca dejaba en la prisión la abrazaba fuertemente, casi como si pensara que el hacerlo evitaría que sintiera tanto frío. Mientras se acercaba a su vehículo metió una de sus garras al interior de su bolso para buscar sus llaves y pensaba sobre los últimos pacientes a quienes tuvo que atender en el día, cosas bastante rutinarias que siempre solía hacer.

De pronto levantó la vista.

Había llegado a sentir algo fuera de lo común en ese momento: Siempre caminaba sola cuando se dirigía al estacionamiento y abordaba su auto, pero de pronto sintió que en realidad no lo estaba. Le pareció haber oído pequeños pasos frente a ella junto al resto de los vehículos estacionados, pero no veía a nadie en frente suyo. Alguna vez ella había sido víctima de un robo, razón por la cual siempre estaba armada de una pequeña lata de gas pimienta y una linterna, así que redirigió la búsqueda dentro su bolso hasta que sintió el frío contacto de la pequeña lata de gas pimienta en sus dedos en caso de que algún indeseable se escondiera en las cada vez más abundantes tinieblas y tuviera que defenderse. Era difícil que eso pasara de todos modos si es que estaba junto a la prisión y había varios guardias vigilando el perímetro.

Aquella sensación solo duró unos pocos segundos, segundos en los que se logró calmar, pensando en que en realidad aquello fue un pensamiento infundado que pasó de manera fugaz por su cabeza. Soltó la lata de gas pimienta y volvió a buscar las llaves de su auto. Al sentirlas entre sus dedos las sacó del bolso y las mantuvo en sus manos hasta que llegó al lado de él. Desactivó la alarma e ingresó a su auto. De ahí volvió todo a la normalidad, su radio se encendió en la estación que siempre frecuentaba poner, salió del estacionamiento e ingresó a la calle principal junto a la prisión.

En el asiento del pasajero se encontraba la carpeta de la zorra junto a su bolso. Cuando llegara a su apartamento tenía que revisar los expedientes que ahí habían de los pacientes y tenía que preparar los expedientes de los pacientes que tendría para el día siguiente, llegaría a casa, cenaría y revisaría sus papeles antes de irse a dormir. Su turno comenzaría a las 2 de la tarde, pero terminaría como a las 8 de la noche. Al menos podría dormir bien aquella noche.

Al alejarse de la prisión debía bajar por un camino recto en pendiente, y por lo general ahí debía usar constantemente el freno ya que era fácil que comenzara a ganar velocidad de manera fácil, pero fue ahí que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el vehículo no disminuía su velocidad a pesar de presionar el freno con su pie. Tardó tal vez un par de segundos en darse cuenta que el freno no funcionaba. Intentó rápidamente jalar del freno de mano, pero éste tampoco parecía disminuir la velocidad. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite y miró horrorizada como es que el vehículo ganaba velocidad mientras seguía bajando por el camino en pendiente. Intentó entonces mantenerse serena, sabía que si se desesperaba o apagaba el motor todo sería peor. Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, pero sin tener más opción, y viendo que no había otro vehículo o peatón frente a ella fue que debió desviar el rumbo de los neumáticos y dirigirse con los 55 km/h a los que iba entonces hacia un muro de piedra junto a la acera. Inconscientemente seguía presionando el freno de con todas sus fuerzas hasta el último momento mientras su rostro estaba lleno de horror a pesar de querer evitarlo.

Aquel fuerte sonido de metales retorciéndose y vidrios quebrándose contra el muro causó que muchos animales que vivían en las cercanías se asomaran por las ventanas y vieran con impacto como es que un automóvil verde acababa de estrellarse. Muchos salieron de sus hogares rápidamente para ver si es que quien estuviera conduciendo no se encontrara con grandes heridas. Lo primero que vieron los primeros animales que llegaron fue que una parte considerable del frente del vehículo se vio deformado por el golpe, mientras que solo una parte del muro se vio derrumbado, éste aguantó bien el impacto. Lo siguiente que vieron al mirar al interior del vehículo fue que las dos bolsas de aire del frente se activaron, impidiendo ver en un comienzo a quien sea que estuviera conduciendo ya que su cara se encontraba sepultada entre la tela de la bolsa. Un tigre que se encontraba ahí fue el que se acercó rápidamente a la puerta del conductor, la abrió rápidamente e intentó mover la bolsa de aire que aún permanecía medianamente inflada. Sorprendentemente y para el alivio de él y del resto de pocos animales que estaban ahí fue que la zorra que conducía el vehículo recién estrellado se encontraba totalmente consciente y ella misma era quien estaba tanteando el mecanismo liberador del cinturón de seguridad, cuando lo logró soltar se sostuvo del tigre que la estaba ayudando a salir y logró salir del vehículo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó el felino

La zorra lucía algo mareada y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, pero se recompuso rápidamente al verse de pie, pero lo más importante, verse viva. Se miró para ver si es que se encontraba sangrando en algún lado o si sentía algún dolor punzante que indicara que había sufrido alguna lesión o fractura, pero nada de eso parecía estar presente en ella. Luego se comenzó a tocar su rostro con sus manos para ver si es que estaba sangrando, pero no encontró ningún rastro de sangre tampoco.

\- Creo que sí – le respondió

Suspiró algo aliviada al darse cuenta que seguía viva y que había salido totalmente ilesa del accidente, pero luego suspiró con algo de tristeza al ver los daños con los que su auto había quedado, al parecer no podría ser reparado y tendría que ver próximamente algún auto nuevo.

\- Tendré que pedir una grúa – le dijo al tigre

Algunos de los animales, los más morbosos de los que estaban ahí, se retiraron del lugar al ver que no había algún accidentado grave en el vehículo. Mientras tanto la zorra debió volver a aventurarse al interior de su automóvil, pasando por debajo de las bolsas de aire que permanecían ligeramente infladas para alcanzar su bolso para poder tomar su teléfono y llamar a la policía para avisar sobre el accidente. Antes de salir nuevamente intentó tomar todas las cosas que pudiera, ya que sabía que no se volvería a subir al vehículo en un largo tiempo. Tomó el llavero, un lápiz labial, algunas monedas, e incluso el papel que aquel gorila le había entregado hacía unos días y ella dejó junto al cenicero. El tigre se encontraba aún junto al vehículo y esperaba que pudiera asistirla de alguna otra manera cuando volviera a salir. Notaba que la noche ya comenzaba a sentirse fría, tal vez le preguntaría a la zorra si le gustaría que le trajera un vaso con café desde su casa para esperar a que llegara la grúa. Él se encontraba mirando por el camino en pendiente hacia abajo de donde otros vehículos se acercaban casualmente, algunos de los que iban dentro de los vehículos ralentizaban sus velocidades para ver el auto estrellado pero continuaban después a sus velocidades regulares.

\- ¡AAAHHHH!

Aquel grito sorprendió totalmente desprevenido al felino, quien hasta entonces seguía mirando por la pendiente, al voltearse nuevamente hacia la puerta del conductor del vehículo vio como es que la zorra ya no estaba en el interior del vehículo, pero si vio como estaba agachada en el piso. Debido a la oscuridad de la noche que ya había comenzado sólo pudo ver que en su brazo derecho tenía su bolso que acababa de llenar de todas las cosas que encontró en el vehículo, pero vio como es que estaba estirando su brazo izquierdo justo al lado del neumático delantero izquierdo. La oscuridad impidió que pudiera ver bien que era, de igual manera tampoco vio el rostro de horror de la zorra, quien acababa de hacer un terrorífico descubrimiento y darse cuenta de una aterradora verdad. El tigre entonces vio como es que ella se giraba hacia su bolso y de él sacaba su teléfono y un trozo de papel blanco que tenía.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se encontraba aún sentado junto a esa mesa, constantemente se preguntaba cuándo es que la zorra llegaría, ya se había terminado de beber su primer vaso de café con crema y se dispuso a pedirle al mesero que le llevara otro, cuando de reojo vio como es que alguien con una chaqueta blanca aparecía por la puerta y se acercaba a él, al mirar mejor vio como era la chica que lo había citado ahí.

\- Hola – dijo ella – gracias por venir, lamento la tardanza

\- Está bien – respondió Johnny, aliviado de que si hubiera llegado

Se sentó en la silla frente a la de Johnny, pero antes de continuar con las formalidades fue que rápidamente explicó:

\- Entiendes porque te pedí que vinieras ¿Verdad?

\- Si – respondió el gorila – por Becky

Ella asintió.

\- Y espero que lo que te diga aquí se conserve en secreto y no lo divulgues, pero siento que es algo que es importante que sepas

El joven gorila se veía algo ansioso por saber lo que ella le quisiera decir, por lo que, casi sin quererlo, le lanzó rápidamente dos preguntas.

\- ¿Está esto relacionado a que Becky no murió? ¿Becky sigue viva?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar, pensó entonces que la zorra se reiría de él por pensar en eso, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ni un sesgo de sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Ella dejó su carpeta azul sobre la mesa mientras le comenzaba a responder a Johnny.

\- Todos los papeles y las investigaciones asociadas al caso dicen que Becky está muerta. Legalmente lo está… pero…

Johnny vio como es que ella acercaba su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, Johnny miró con atención que es lo que iba a sacar de ahí.

Entonces Johnny se tocó involuntariamente el bolsillo izquierdo de su propia chaqueta, el bolsillo en donde tenía guardada la púa de puercoespín que había encontrado en el taller el día anterior. Se impactó y quedó sin palabras al ver la púa que ella acababa de extraer del bolsillo suyo, exactamente del mismo color que la que él tenía en su propio bolsillo. Una púa que ella encontró la noche anterior junto al neumático de su vehículo y que la había hecho gritar al darse cuenta de la realidad

\- … Becky sigue viva

(… continuará)


	18. Capítulo 16: La fantasma

**Capítulo 16: La fantasma**

 _¿Logré sobrevivir a ese accidente automovilístico? ¿Escapé de la muerte en un accidente que parecía ser totalmente letal para cualquier animal al que se expusiera a él? Mi respuesta es sencilla: ¡Sí!... ¡Estoy viva! Era imposible que un accidente de automóvil me matara como mató a esas otras tres estúpidas, ellas merecían morir, pero yo no. Yo era única que no tenía por qué morir aún, todas las demás sí, ninguna de ellas tenía un propósito o alguna causa importante que les permitiera seguir vivas, pero yo sí, dos cosas que tengo totalmente claras…_

 _O tal vez no estoy viva, tal vez en realidad sea una fantasma, una fantasma que se encuentra aún luchando por lograr sus objetivos aún no cumplidos, o tal vez no lo sea. No puedo volar, no puedo atravesar paredes y no puedo controlar al animal que se me antoje para que haga todo lo que yo quiera._

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _"Ash querida, voy por ti"_

 _Aquella fue la frase que afloró de júbilo en mi cabeza en el momento que me vi afuera de la prisión mientras me comenzaba a alejar de los muros que durante aquella larga eternidad me mantuvieron confinada. Podría por fin despedirme de esa comida horrible, de estar todos los días encerrada en una celda, de usar ese horrible uniforme, de tener que convivir con animales que no me importaban en lo más mínimo, pero sobre todo no volver a tener que hablar con esa zorra que se mete en cosas que ni siquiera deberían importarle. De buena gana me habría quitado el uniforme en ese mismo momento pero noté que no era una buena idea hacerlo; en primera y lo más importante, sólo habría quedado en ropa interior si lo hacía, y en segunda, la noche se sentía extremadamente helada, mientras no encontrara algún otro atuendo tendría que seguir usándolo._

 _Dos cosas pasaron en mi cabeza sobre lo que debería hacer, una de ellas era sólo un detalle, mientras que la otra cosa correspondía a algo muchísimo más importante. Aquel detalle era encargarme de esa maldita puercoespín, esa asquerosa que tuvo el descaro de haber salido con vida del ataque que hice contra ella, y que por su culpa terminé injustamente encarcelada ahí. Sabía que tenía que desquitarme y terminar ese asunto de una vez por todas, pero también sabía que sería imposible en ese momento, solo era cuestión de tiempo que la alarma comenzara a sonar y que comenzaran a buscarme de manera compulsiva a mí y al resto de la manada de bestias que salió conmigo. Lo otro más importante correspondía a mi verdadero amor que aquella misma puercoespín de quién debía encargarme me intentó robar. Debía volver a reunirme con Lance de una buena vez. Ver como se arriesgaba para que pudiésemos hablar dos veces por la ventana de la celda o arriesgarse a pedirle a un guardia que me dejara una carta suya en mi bandeja de comida eran señales inequívocas de que él sí me amaba. Habría podido hablar más con él por la ventana si es que esa gorda que tuve que terminar atacando con mi cepillo de dientes no lo hubiera ahuyentado con sus risas. Tenía que encontrar varias cosas para poder lograrlo. En primera, necesitaba ropa normal, sabía bien que llamaría la atención si es que llegaba a la ciudad con ese horrible atuendo, y en segundo lugar, necesitaba un teléfono, era la única forma que tenía para poder hablar con él._

 _De pronto me detuve justo en el momento que una sonrisa apareció en mi cabeza. Lance me amaba, y si es que él me miraba por la ventana y hablábamos y luego convenció a un guardia de que me entregara una carta en mi bandeja de comida significaba que él podría aún estar por ahí. ¿Qué tal si es que logró escuchar la alarma de incendio y vino a ver que estaba ocurriendo? ¡Sí! ¡Lance podría estar por ahí! Me estaría esperando por ahí, tal vez el sonido de las explosiones fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerlo y preguntarse qué estaría pasando, me imaginaba su gran sonrisa cuando me viera fuera de esos muros._

 _Miré con atención a todos lados para ver si es que realmente estaba ahí, pero para ello me detuve unos instantes girando mi cabeza hacia el frente y hacia los lados, pero él no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, y cuando miré atrás, me di cuenta cómo es que ya no había más prisioneras que escapaban, pero en cambio vi con horror como es que la luz que estaba sobre la puerta por la que escapé al patio se encendía y logré distinguir a un enorme oso con uniforme azul que se asomaba del marco de la puerta. A la distancia no podía estar muy segura, pero parece que en una de sus garras portaba un arma. Debía alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible._

 _Justo en el momento que di mis primeros pasos rápidamente en dirección a las luces de la ciudad colina abajo sentí como una fuertísima alarma había comenzado a sonar a mis espaldas. Era la alarma que indicaba que la fuga era algo real. Debía escapar rápidamente de ahí si es que no quería volver ahí y no poder hacer las cosas que estaba destinada a hacer._

 _Nunca fui una atleta demasiado destacada, podía correr bien, pero no podía correr durante mucho tiempo, tal vez fue un par de minutos en los que logré correr a buena velocidad pero no pude mucho más. Parecía que durante ese último par de minutos no había corrido nada, la ciudad allá al fondo parecía que la estaba viendo a la misma distancia que antes y no me encontraba más cerca de ella. Las colinas por las que estaba corriendo se encontraban bastante oscuras y muchos árboles y arbustos se encontraban ahí, pero sabía que con el uniforme podrían aún verme si es que alguien usaba linternas ahí. El edificio gris del que había escapado si se notaba más lejos, pero a pesar de eso aún no me sentía para nada cerca de la ciudad. En el momento en que ya no escuché más la alarma decidí por fin detenerme, justo en el momento en que llegué a una calle asfaltada que parecía separar en dos la colina por la que estaba bajando. Respiraba pesadamente después de esa gran corrida que había hecho e intenté calmarme. Ese camino era uno secundario y no parecían pasar muchos vehículos. Estaba completamente sola, el resto de las chicas que salió conmigo se perdieron en las tinieblas del bosque junto a la prisión u otras debían haber corrido mucho más rápido que lo que yo podía correr. Durante un rato me sentí tranquila, segura de que había podido salir limpiamente de ahí, aunque me di cuenta que eso no era cierto._

 _Mi cabeza giró hacia la izquierda, en donde el camino se perdía hacia el bosque, cuando sentí que un sonido comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte. Durante un instante mi corazón ya acelerado por esa carrera casi se detiene al pensar que tal vez podía tratarse de un vehículo policial que me atraparía, pero pronto lo descarté en el momento que sentí que ninguna sirena o baliza provenía de donde se escuchaba ese motor, tal vez sólo se trataba de un conductor que pasaba por ahí. Entonces, y de manera casi súbita, vi como un automóvil rojo se acercaba a mí, dirigiéndose colina abajo por el camino, no podía distinguir quien lo conducía, se encontraba totalmente oscuro, estaba conduciendo con las luces apagadas, pero sabía que no podía pedirle un aventón, si lo hacía tal vez me regresaría a prisión; todos sabían el significado de un uniforme naranjo._

 _Intenté ocultar mi rostro con mis manos en el momento que ese automóvil iba a pasar, aunque mis dedos apretaron más mi rostro al sentir un fuerte frenazo justo frente a mí. Sin darme cuenta que era inútil intentar cubrirme con mis manos fue que decidí tímidamente ver al frente y ver ese vehículo rojo que se acababa de detener frente a mí. Justo en el momento que quité mis manos de mis ojos sentí como la una de las puertas frente a mí se abría. Varios uniformes naranjos destellaron desde el interior._

 _\- ¡Sube! – oí que alguna voz dijo_

 _\- ¿Ah? – fue lo que logré decir en el momento en que me encandilaba con la luz que venía del interior, de alguna linterna que me alumbraba intensamente_

 _\- ¡Sube! ¡Rápido! – escuché que dijo otra voz proveniente del interior_

 _No eran policías, no me estaban buscando y no tenía idea en un comienzo de que especie eran las animales que estaban en el interior, pero un par de segundos después me vi en el interior de ese automóvil rojo que se dirigía hacia la ciudad al darme cuenta que se trataba de algunas de las chicas que habían logrado escapar, habían logrado conseguir un vehículo._

 _¡Cuánto me arrepentiría después de haberme subido!_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _Al recuperarme del encandilamiento me di cuenta que estaba conduciendo una yegua, en el asiento del pasajero se encontraba una antílope, y yo debí acomodarme entre una cerda, una coneja, una hiena y una jaguar. La coneja era la única más pequeña que yo, y como todas parecían querer alejarse de mí y mis púas fue que terminé quedando junto a la puerta mientras las otras se acomodaban más._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? – fue lo que logré preguntar_

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? – me imitó la yegua que iba conduciendo con un tono burlesco – ¡Nos vamos de aquí!_

 _Todas aún vestían sus uniformes de prisión, al parecer aún tendríamos que estar así al menos hasta que pudiéramos conseguir otro tipo de ropa._

 _Pronto me di cuenta que la pregunta que hice terminó siendo una en la que nadie tenía una posible respuesta aún. Simplemente estábamos alejándonos de ahí, pero no sabíamos a donde, no podríamos estar en ese automóvil eternamente. Todas íbamos en silencio, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y que la cerda había apagado la linterna con la que me había iluminado en un comienzo, todas parecían encontrarse pensando en alguna posible idea._

 _\- Boletín – se escuchó de pronto de la radio del automóvil que la antílope permaneció sintonizando durante un rato – se ha reportado la fuga masiva de varias internas de la prisión femenina de la ciudad. Ampliaremos pronto con las noticias_

 _Aquella noticia causó que la yegua, casi de manera instintiva, se pusiera a conducir a mayor velocidad por las calles de la ciudad._

 _\- ¡PIENSEN EN UN LUGAR, MALDICIÓN! – exclamó ella de pronto, casi llegando al punto de ponerse a relinchar_

 _Un par de minutos más pasaron mientras la yegua seguía avanzando a mayor velocidad acercándose a la ciudad, cuando de pronto la hiena tomó la palabra, tal vez con algo de timidez en su voz._

 _\- Creo que tengo una posible idea – dijo_

 _\- ¡DILA ENTONCES! – exclamó la equina_

 _No escuché nada de lo que estaba ella diciendo, para entonces yo solo me encontraba entregada a mis pensamientos, ya me di cuenta que tendría que ir a donde ellas irían y no me podría bajar de ahí para intentar reencontrarme con Lance. Hubiera podido mencionarles que mi apartamento se encontraba disponible para que pudiéramos ir, pero por ningún motivo lo haría. ¡Qué horror sería tener que dejar que ellas ingresaran a él! Lance dijo que me amaba, eso significaba sin dudas que él se había arrepentido de haberme engañado y que ya había vuelto al apartamento, no quería incomodarlo con la presencia de otras chicas ¿Qué tal si alguna comenzaba a coquetearlo? Sentía que eso era lo más probable que pasaría si es que dejaba que alguna de ellas viera a Lance. No, eso no podría pasar, sabía que si ella lo hacía entonces tendría que encargarme de ella para evitar que Lance pusiera sus ojos en alguna chica más, por nuestro amor yo sería capaz de hacerlo, solo esperaba no tener que llegar a eso._

 _En el momento que llegamos al centro de la ciudad noté como había pocos animales en las calles, los pocos que estaban ahí tenían abrigos o bufandas mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus casas, eran tan pocos que podría haberlos contado tan sólo con los dedos de mis manos, quizás habría visto más si es que la yegua hubiera conducido por las calles principales de la ciudad, pero notaba como es que tomaba las calles secundarias, seguramente como forma de evitar llamar la atención y evitar a algún posible policía que estuviera vigilando los caminos principales._

 _Por una enorme casualidad llegamos a pasar justo por la calle en donde se encontraba el edificio en donde yo vivía, pero no quería que ninguna de ellas intentara coquetear con mi Lance, así que me mantuve en silencio mientras pasábamos junto al edificio. Mi apartamento estaba en el tercer piso y tenía vista a la calle. Supe entonces que Lance se encontraba durmiendo._

 _Las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas._

 _No sé cuanto más habría pasado o hacia qué lado de la ciudad fuimos, al parecer hubo un momento en el que cerré los ojos y dormí un instante, ya que me desperté en el momento que la coneja me estaba zarandeando y el auto ya estaba detenido, la puerta junto a mí estaba abierta y la coneja estaba de pie junto a ella._

 _\- ¡Despierta! – exclamó algo molesta - ¡Ya llegamos!_

 _\- ¿Ah?_

 _Miré afuera y vi como es que no había luces de los faroles de la calle, tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta que el automóvil estaba en algún lugar bajo techo ¿Un garaje?_

 _Me bajé del automóvil junto a la coneja, y me di cuenta que efectivamente estábamos dentro de un garaje, aunque era uno bastante pequeño, noté también como es que lo habían entrado en reversa y el frente del auto enfrentaba la puerta grande del garaje. La coneja me ordenó que la siguiera y fuimos juntas hacia la puerta que estaba al otro lado._

 _Al pasar por esa puerta ambas llegamos a un lugar un poco espacioso, tal vez de unos 20 metros de largo por 15 de ancho. Se sentía bastante frío en aquel interior, supuse que era porque la mayoría de la construcción estaba hecha de concreto, eso y porque vi que uno de los tragaluces que estaban en las paredes casi llegando al techo tenía el vidrio roto causando que una corriente de aire ingresara. La luz ahí era escasa y podía verse de manera muy tenue debido a la escasa luz del exterior nocturno que ingresaba por esos mismos tragaluces. Mientras más nos adentrábamos a ese lugar me daba cuenta que en algunos costados del lugar había grandes hornos, algunas bandejas repartidas entre el suelo y apoyadas a las paredes y al centro había una enorme mesa con algunas manchas blancas, lo mismo que en el suelo a cada paso que dábamos. Me di cuenta que esas manchas eran de harina al pisar una parte de ella y mi zapato quedó con un poco, causando que durante un par de pasos más formara un par de huellas. Cuando llegamos a la pared opuesta llegamos a una puerta corrediza, la coneja la deslizó hacia la derecha y me dejó pasar._

 _\- Cuidado con los peldaños – me dijo, haciéndome entender que había escaleras detrás de ella_

 _Para entonces la luz que venía de los tragaluces apenas llegaba ahí y lo único que logré ver fue el primer par de peldaños de la escalera que se dirigía hacia algún sótano aún desconocido para mí._

 _\- Sujétate de los pasamanos – indicó la coneja antes de volver a correr la puerta y dejarnos en completa tiniebla_

 _Podría pensar que esa escalera tal vez nos estaba llevando al infierno y tendría que pasar la eternidad ahí, aunque obviamente todo eso sólo era un loco pensamiento que salía de mi cabeza, un pensamiento bastante fuera de lo común comparado con el resto de todos mis pensamientos que hasta entonces había tenido. Poco a poco noté como es que la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse al final de los escalones y una tenue luz cálida provenía desde el lado derecho de los pies de la escalera. Supuse que el resto de las chicas ya se encontraban ahí y estaban usando la linterna con la que me alumbraron al recogerme, cosa que comenzó a confirmarse en el momento que llegamos al final de las escaleras y me encontré con todas las chicas ahí. Lo primero que noté fue que la cerda era quien tenía la linterna en sus pezuñas y ésta era usada para poder iluminar todo el lugar. Gracias a esa linterna me di cuenta que el lugar parecía ser una especie de almacén de suministros. Era un espacio con paredes de madera y parecía tener un ancho de unos 20 metros de ancho por 30 de largo, las chicas se encontraban cerca de una de las paredes, la hiena y la yegua se encontraban sentadas sobre dos grandes costales cerrados de harina, el resto se encontraba de pie junto a ellas y conversaban, pero la conversación disminuyó en el momento que nosotras bajamos y nos comenzamos a acercar a ellas._

 _\- Al fin te despiertas – me dijo la antílope al llegar junto a ellas – es mejor que nos mantengamos siempre lo más juntas posibles_

 _Y miró al resto de las chicas._

 _\- Logramos encontrar esta vieja pastelería abandonada – y miró a la hiena y le asintió con la cabeza, ella le correspondió haciendo lo mismo – y nos podremos mantener ocultas aquí durante un tiempo antes de poder huir de la ciudad_

 _\- ¿Y por qué no escapamos ahora? – le preguntó la cerda mientras la luz se balanceaba entre sus pezuñas_

 _\- Lo más probable es que están vigilando todas las salidas de la ciudad – respondió ella – tendremos que permanecer un tiempo ocultas aquí hasta que la intensidad en la búsqueda disminuya, pero en caso de que nos descubran vamos a tener que huir lo más pronto posible_

 _Todas asintieron en silencio para posteriormente mantenerse en ese mismo silencio durante un rato. Todas éramos libres por fin, pero por alguna razón ninguna parecía disfrutarlo bien._

 _\- Chicas – dijo de pronto la coneja, aún junto a mí. Todas se voltearon a verla – a pesar de que dicen que no debemos salir, creo que una de nosotras o quizás dos de nosotras tendremos que salir de todos modos_

 _\- ¡No! – exclamó rápidamente la antílope - ¡Si una sale y la atrapan tendremos un riesgo a que nos atrapen a todas las demás!_

 _\- No es por eso – se apresuró a responder la más pequeña del grupo - ¡Es por un tema obvio! ¡No tenemos más ropa y seremos muy identificables si es que nos mantenemos usando solamente esta ropa! ¡Además si este lugar está abandonado no creo que nos hayan dejado pasteles o pan para comer!_

 _Ese argumento nuevamente causó un silencio momentáneo. En parte, y por el tema de la comida, ella tenía razón, a pesar de que había muchos costales de harina repartidos sabíamos que no nos servirían de nada, pero también era cierto lo del tema de la ropa. Unos uniformes naranjos siempre terminan siendo demasiado llamativos y lo más probable era que nos atraparan._

 _\- Tendremos que pensar en algo más mañana – propuso la antílope – sé que por ahora estaremos seguras. Todos los policías de la ciudad estarán vigilando las salidas de la ciudad, las cámaras de vigilancia y revisando las avenidas principales. Intentemos dormir, mañana veremos que hacer_

 _El resto de las chicas asintió, sabíamos que tendríamos que acomodarnos de alguna manera para poder dormir con comodidad, yo tuve que hacer lo que la mayoría hizo, tomé un costal de harina y lo tuve que usar de colchón durante esa noche, me cubrí con la tela de un costal vacío que encontré e intenté quedarme dormida lo más pronto posible._

 _Aquella fue una de las noches más frías de mi vida._

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _No sé cuanto rato logré dormir a partir de entonces, pero de pronto abrí mis ojos en plena noche, la delgada sábana improvisada hecha con el costal de harina no lograba que no pasara frío, y cuando me desperté me encontraba tiritando. Intenté dormir un tiempo a pesar del frío que sentía, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Me llegué a preguntar cómo diablos todas las demás chicas podían dormir tan tranquilas. Escuchaba las respiraciones armónicas de algunas, los ligeros ronquidos de otras y el fuerte resuello de la yegua mientras dormían, pero yo no podía dormir. Cuando finalmente no pude soportarlo más decidí levantarme de ahí para ver si quedaban algunos otros costales de harina con los cuales me pudiera cubrir y sentir menos frío. Caminé casi a ciegas en silencio hasta la linterna que se encontraba al centro del lugar, acordamos dejarla ahí en caso de cualquier cosa. Cuando la sentí entre mis manos la encendí teniendo cuidado de no despertar a las demás mientras buscaba por el lugar algún otro costal vacío._

 _Entonces apunté con la linterna hacia el techo del sótano._

 _Comencé a sentir un extraño sonido proveniente de ahí, un sonido que parecía provenir desde el piso superior, como si alguien estuviera caminando. Había alguien arriba._

 _No sé bien por qué decidí en ese momento no despertar al resto de las chicas para dar la alarma ni por qué decidí aventurarme y acercarme a las escaleras para ir a investigar ese sonido por mí misma, pero comencé silenciosamente a subir las escaleras. Podría haber estado muerta de miedo y pensando en que tal vez habría varios policías registrando el lugar. Intenté cubrir la luz de la linterna con mis manos mientras subía para evitar de inmediato alertar a quien estuviera ahí. Mientras subía en completo silencio sentía como esos pasos se oían cada vez más y más fuertes, como si hubiera alguien caminando en círculos._

 _Cuando llegué al último peldaño giré hacia la puerta cerrada, y muy silenciosamente comencé a deslizarla. Apagué la linterna para evitar alertar a quien sea que pudiera estar ahí. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera sentido muy asustada pensando en quien podría estar, pero extrañamente me sentía muy tranquila, pero además de eso también sentía una extraña calidez en mi corazón mientras descorría la puerta cada vez más y más, como si en mi interior sintiera que aquél que estaba caminando por ahí era._

 _\- ¡LANCE! – chillé emocionada_

 _Aquella silueta que se encontraba caminando sobre el piso de madera de la pastelería se detuvo súbitamente, vi como se giraba hacia mí y me sonreía. La escasa luz me permitía ver sus púas y su encantadora sonrisa, de inmediato me acerqué a él totalmente emocionada y mi corazón latiendo fuertemente con mucha alegría, pero apenas sentí que mis brazos lo lograban tocar, un súbito dolor se sintió en mi mejilla izquierda, causando que uno de mis brazos se desviara y la cubriera._

 _Entonces desperté._

 _Me encontraba aún recostada en el costal de harina, debido a mi peso ya se había amoldado a mi cuerpo y había quedado una hendidura en donde yo había dormido. La yegua se encontraba junto a mí, se encontraba de pie con una de sus manos junto a mi rostro. Me di cuenta entonces que me había despertado con una bofetada. La luz del sol proveniente de algunas rendijas y de un pequeño tragaluz colocado en la pared era lo que estaba iluminando el sótano. Al mirar alrededor terminé dándome cuenta que yo fui una de las últimas en despertarse, la hiena y la coneja estaban ya de pie, solamente faltaba que la cerda se despertara. La jaguar y la antílope no estaban ahí._

 _\- Levántate rápido – ordenó la equina – tenemos todas que hablar_

 _Otra razón más para arrepentirme de haberme subido a ese auto rojo. Había tenido un sueño bonito y esa yegua me lo interrumpe de esa manera._

 _Vi como la yegua se acercaba a la cerda y la abofeteaba en la mejilla para despertarla, repitiéndole lo mismo que a me acababa de decir a mí, ella se restregó sus ojos y se estiró su uniforme antes de ponerse de pie._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté a la coneja, la chica con la que más había podido hablar durante todo el tiempo luego de la fuga_

 _\- Espera un poco – me dijo_

 _Me estiré un poco mi uniforme de prisión y me ajusté un poco las púas de mi frente mientras tanto, pocos segundos después vi como es que la puerta que había ahí se abría, era una puerta que no había visto la noche anterior. Vi sorprendida que de ahí salieron la jaguar y la antílope, ambas cargaban sus uniformes de prisión en sus manos mientras se encontraban vistiendo ropas nuevas, ropas que no había visto antes. Ambas vestían pantalones azules y calzado deportivo, la antílope tenía un suéter blanco y la jaguar tenía una sudadera verde._

 _\- ¿De dónde sacaron esa ropa? – le pregunté a la coneja_

 _\- La encontré en una bolsa junto a un par de costales de harina cuando me desperté – me respondió – lamentablemente sólo había dos juegos de ropa_

 _Para entonces la cerda recién se venía incorporando a la reunión al mismo tiempo que la antílope y la jaguar se acercaban._

 _\- No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre – comenzó diciendo la antílope, ya definitivamente la líder del grupo – pero gracias a esta ropa podremos intentar salir con algo más de confianza. Saldremos de aquí e intentaremos conseguir cosas para todas, ropa para ustedes y algo de comida, tal vez algunas cosas más, pero hasta entonces se tendrán que quedar aquí._

 _\- ¡No me traen mucha confianza! – exclamó de inmediato la cerda - ¿Qué tal si escapan y abandonan?_

 _\- ¡Tú decides si confiar o no! – respondió algo molesta la antílope – si decimos que vamos a volver es porque volveremos. Lo único que causará que no volvamos sería que nos arrestaran, pero intentaremos evitar que eso ocurra_

 _Nada más dijeron, la cerda se encontraba algo molesta por esa respuesta de parte de la antílope pero no dijo nada más. Caminaron entonces hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir._

 _\- Mucha suerte – susurró la coneja junto a mí a las dos animales que se estaban alejando en busca de suministros_

 _Durante las siguientes horas pasamos todas encerradas en ese sótano, a pesar de ser una pastelería no había absolutamente nada que comer. Teníamos harina, pero era frustrante darse cuenta que no servía de nada porque no teníamos más cosas para poder preparar ni siquiera pan. En el transcurso de esa larga mañana sentía como empezaba a sufrir por el hambre que se hacía cada vez mayor. Aquella habitación de la que habían salido las chicas hacía un rato en realidad era un baño. Luego de un rato después de que las chicas se fueron y luego de un incómodo momento de silencio fue que finalmente me aventuré a ver lo que había. Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de ser una pastelería abandonada, el baño se encontraba en buen estado. Era un pequeño baño con un lavamanos y un inodoro en los que aún circulaba agua, lo único con lo que pude contentar mi estómago fue con un trago de agua fría. Tristemente no había espejos, así que no pude intentar arreglarme mis púas o ver como lucía mi rostro._

 _Un rato más pasó y no me quedó más que ponerme a hablar con la coneja. La verdad que la conversación no me dijo nada interesante, tan solo me dijo su nombre y la razón del por qué ella estaba encarcelada, también me dijo las razones del por qué algunas de las chicas estaban encarceladas, me parece recordar que ella había sido arrestada por fraude bancario, la jaguar por una seguidilla de asaltos violentos, la cerda por… ¿atacar a la cocinera de un restaurante? La verdad que no lo recuerdo, tal vez solo esté inventando, la cosa es que ni siquiera me importaba esa conversación. No tenía el menor interés en hablar con ella, lo que más quería era reunirme de nuevo con Lance y mientras estuviera ahí no podría hacerlo, de estar loca me habría lanzado en picada hacia la salida y habría escapado, pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía terminaría de vuelta en prisión, al no estar loca no me aventuraría a hacer eso. No quería tampoco hablarles sobre él a ninguna de estas chicas, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los temas se desvió para eso, ya que en realidad la coneja también me contó la pequeña conversación que tuvieron al verme junto al camino cuando huían en el automóvil. Me dijo que el auto no lo habían robado, más bien se los habían prestado, un miembro de la antigua banda de la antílope lo había dejado convenientemente cerca de la prisión para poder escapar aquella noche luego de que lograran escapar. Ella sólo conocía a la yegua y a la coneja en el momento que llegó al auto estacionado entre algunos árboles a mitad del bosque, quienes se subieron apenas la equina encendió el motor. La cerda, la jaguar y la hiena las encontró mientras conducía con las luces apagadas y aceptó llevarlas. En un comienzo no querían llevarme porque decían que el auto ya estaba lleno, pero la jaguar y la coneja me habían reconocido._

 _\- De no ser porque tú fuiste quién se deshizo de la hipopótamo que tantas veces nos hizo la vida imposible en prisión creo que no te hubiésemos llevado – me explicó – muchas de nosotras estamos muy agradecidas por eso_

 _Yo solamente asentí, nunca creí que el atacar a alguien con un cepillo de dientes afilado iba a ser algo tan importante._

 _\- Me trataba de loca, y eso me hizo hartarme de ella. Creo que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo_

 _Ella se encogió de hombros._

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _Durante el resto de esa mañana no pudimos hacer nada más, la yegua volvió a quedarse dormida, la hiena se encontraba dándole golpes a un costal de harina que había apoyado contra la pared, la coneja estaba recostada con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. Yo me encontraba pensando en alguna manera de poder reunirme con Lance en algún momento._

 _La cerda, hasta ese momento, se encontraba sentada sobre otro costal de harina, se encontraba mirando hacia la escalera de manera casi obsesiva y no había hablado con ninguna de nosotras en todo ese rato. El hambre nos estaba atacando a todas, yo lo que más deseaba comer entonces era un par de panqueques rellenos con mermelada y crema, pero aún no llegaba la comida. De repente, y de manera totalmente súbita, la cerda chilló con todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie, la yegua se despertó con ese sonido, y todas miramos como la porcina se ponía de pie y chillaba fuertemente mientras nos miraba a todas con furia._

 _\- ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! – chilló - ¡ÉSAS DOS BESTIAS NOS ABANDONARON Y YO NO PERMANECERÉ NI UN SEGUNDO MÁS AQUÍ! ¡TENGO HAMBRE E IRÉ A CONSEGUIR COMIDA!_

 _Yo no dije nada, pero noté como es que las pezuñas de su mano derecha se encontraban blancas, igual que la parte inferior de sus labios; había estado comiendo harina disimuladamente. La yegua de inmediato se acercó a ella._

 _\- ¡Contrólate! – le dijo sosteniéndola de sus hombros - ¡De aquí no saldrás! ¡Si sales te arrestarán! ¿Crees que tu uniforme pasará desapercibido?_

 _\- ¡Me arriesgaré! – insistió – ya no soporto más estar aquí. Ya veré que hacer_

 _\- ¡NO! ¡Te quedarás! – chilló la yegua - ¡No quiero que nos arriesgues sólo porque tu panza te lo dice!_

 _Durante un par de segundos estuvieron forcejeando, aunque éste forcejeo terminó en cuando de manera extremadamente salvaje la cerda se soltó del agarre de la yegua y le arañó la cara con sus pezuñas y le dio una mordida en una de sus manos. El grito de dolor mezclado con un relincho que salió de la garganta de la yegua causó que finalmente la cerda lograra escapar escaleras arriba. La mano de la yegua comenzó a sangrar producto de esa mordida mientras que una de sus pezuñas le quedó marcada en su cara._

 _Ésa fue la última vez que vi a la cerda._

 _Para desgracia de ella, la jaguar y la antílope no tardaron mucho más en llegar de vuelta. Fue una alegría absoluta ver que habían regresado con comida._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – fue lo que preguntó la antílope al llegar y ver cómo es que la yegua tenía la zona mordida cubierta con papel higiénico_

 _\- No es importante – gruñó molesta la yegua – pero al menos ya pudieron volver_

 _Cada una llegó con una enorme bolsa negra al hombro. Debían ser hábiles ladronas si es que habían podido conseguir tantas cosas sin que las descubrieran. Lo que más nos alivió es que tenían comida en ellas. Casi con desesperación comencé a comer de las frutas y las galletas que había dentro, habiendo estado casi un día sin comer ya me estaba pasando la cuenta, lo mismo que el resto de las chicas que comían con la misma desesperación que yo las cosas que ambas pudieron traer. Todas esas bolsas de galletas y frutas podrían durarnos algunos días más, por lo que tendríamos que dejar de preocuparnos por eso._

 _Con el hambre ya controlado comenzamos a ver el resto de las cosas que había en el interior de las bolsas. Con gran sorpresa vi las grandes cantidades de ropa que habían logrado conseguir. Se notaba que antes de caer en prisión habían sido buenas ladronas y aún tenían la habilidad. Lo único de mi talla que había era un horrible pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca con un suéter rojo, pero no tenía más alternativa que usarlas, de todos modos era mejor que el horrible uniforme de prisión. Sin embargo, luego de algunas preguntas me di cuenta que no es que hubiesen robado esa ropa de alguna tienda, sino que la ropa que habían conseguido era ropa que estaba en la canasta de donaciones de un refugio para animales sin hogar, dándome a entender el por qué todo estaba tan arrugado y no tenía un olor a ropa nueva. Sentía que la ropa que me encontraba usando ahora le había pertenecido a una niña de una especie más grande que yo, pero en realidad no era algo importante. Si fue importante cuando me di cuenta que, al ponerme los pantalones, sentí algo en uno de los bolsillos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando vi lo que era, se había cumplido uno de los deseos que quería apenas salí de prisión._

 _\- ¡Miren lo que encontré! – exclamé al resto de las chicas lo que había sacado del bolsillo - ¡Un teléfono!_

 _Les mostré el viejo teléfono que había en él. Era un teléfono antiguo con teclas, una pequeña pantalla verde y una antena que se alargaba. Las chicas rieron risueñamente al verlo, como si les estuviera jugando una broma._

 _\- ¿Acaso llamarás a tu novio? – preguntó la coneja_

 _El resto de las chicas rió al decir eso, aunque sinceramente no me pareció gracioso, pero rápidamente se cambió el tema y ellas volvieron a ver la ropa. Yo abrí el teléfono fascinada y comencé a mirar las teclas y la antena que se alargaba. Hacía mucho que no veía un teléfono como ése._

 _No perdí más tiempo, me dirigí hacia la escalera del sótano para intentar contactarme con mi Lance, para decirle que estaría bien y que deseaba reunirme con él._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas? – gruñó de inmediato la antílope al ver que ponía un pie en el primer peldaño_

 _\- Estaré arriba – respondí – no saldré, pero quiero usar el teléfono_

 _La antílope me miró con algo de extrañeza, pero al igual que el resto de las chicas, comenzaron a reír silenciosamente._

 _\- Está bien, pero vuelve pronto y no te asomes a las ventanas_

 _Asentí con la cabeza, bastante sorprendida de que no tuviera la misma oposición que la cerda. Mientras subía las escaleras marcaba con mis dedos las teclas del teléfono, me sabía de memoria el número de mi Lance, escuchaba las teclas sonando mientras las presionaba con mis dedos, pero más fuerte era escuchar los latidos de emoción de mi corazón mientras terminaba de discar el número y acercaba el teléfono a mi oído._

 _"Vamos amor, contesta, contesta, contesta" susurraba al mismo tiempo que llegaba arriba. Era la primera vez que veía la pastelería con la luz del sol, la antílope y la hiena habían dejado cerrada la puerta que conducía al garaje, que era por donde habían entrado, detrás se encontraba el auto listo para cualquier situación de emergencia. Frente a mí se encontraba la puerta principal de la pastelería, una puerta metálica cuyo cerrojo estaba bastante oxidado._

 _De repente:_

 _\- ¿Hola? – escuché en mi oído_

 _\- ¡AMOR! – chillé involuntariamente al haber escuchado esa voz varonil de mi querido Lance - ¡SOY YO!_

 _\- ¿Becky? – oí que dijo - ¿Realmente eres tú?_

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! –exclamé presa de la euforia al por fin sentir que me encontraba hablando con Lance - ¡Por fin puedo hablar contigo!_

 _\- ¡Oh, amor! – escuché que decía - ¡Oh amor, que increíble! ¡Por fin puedo sentir tu hermosa voz! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¿Estás en prisión?_

 _\- ¡No! – exclamé aún emocionada - ¡Ahora estoy afuera!_

 _\- ¿Dónde estás?_

 _\- En alguna pastelería abandonada, la verdad no sé donde está, me quedé dormida mientras llegábamos_

 _\- ¿Pastelería abandonada? – escuché como esa palabra retumbaba un poco en mi cabeza para llegar a un par de segundos en donde mi puercoespín no decía nada, asumí que se encontraba pensando – Creo que conozco una, pero si es que te están buscando no podré buscarte aún, espero que me entiendas_

 _\- Lo sé – le respondí – habrá que esperar a que todo se tranquilice para que estemos juntos ¿Estás en nuestro apartamento?_

 _\- Si, y te he extrañado mucho en este tiempo, espero que puedas volver y que todo resulte bien – fue la tierna respuesta que escuché de parte suya_

 _\- Amor… ¿Eres capaz de esperarme?_

 _\- Te he esperado desde que te encarcelado… creo que podré esperar unos pocos días más… ¡Te amo, mi amor!_

 _\- ¡Y YO A TI! – le dije - ¡Más tarde hablemos!_

 _\- Te lo prometo. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Adiós, amor_

 _Y cortó la llamada desde ahí._

 _Había estado encarcelada durante un largo tiempo, tuve que soportar dormir junto a otras chicas que no me agradaban, tuve que ponerme ropa usada y dormir usando costales de harina, pero todo eso se había convertido en un solo detalle. Haber por fin vuelto a sentir la voz de mi Lance causó que todos esos padecimientos se convirtieran en cosas del pasado y que las del futuro se terminaran convirtiendo en cosas de mínimo sufrimiento. Me sentí completamente fortalecida luego de eso._

 _Fue así que durante los siguientes días lo que más hacía era hablar por teléfono con mi Lance, el teléfono y yo nos mantuvimos inseparables durante largas horas, incluso de noche cuando intentábamos dormir. Afortunadamente las noches siguientes ya no fueron tan malas como la primera, hablar con Lance era una motivación suficiente para evitar caer nuevamente en desesperación, además la ropa sobrante servía para cubrirnos mejor y la comida era suficiente para todas, Lance y yo hablábamos durante mucho rato mientras yo permanecía recostada sobre mi colchón que en realidad era mi costal de harina, siempre imaginaba como es que Lance estaba junto a mí, acariciando mi cabeza y me abrazaba, tal y como era antes de toda la intromisión de la asquerosa de Ash. Lamentablemente el sótano aún tenía que compartirlo con el resto de las chicas, las cuales varias veces parecían molestarse con las llamadas._

 _\- ¡Becky! – alguna de ellas susurraba desde su o sus costales de harina - ¡Ya duérmete!_

 _Siempre intentaba hablar entre susurros ahí pero igual era imposible que no me escucharan, por lo que tenía que despedirme de Lance y prometer que al día siguiente volveríamos a hablar._

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _Sin embargo, aquella extrañamente estable convivencia terminó súbitamente el jueves en la tarde. Desde la fuga ya llevábamos 6 días confinadas en esa pastelería sin siquiera poder asomar nuestras caras por la ventana. Sin quererlo me había aprendido el nombre de las 4 chicas con quienes estaba compartiendo, nuestra convivencia no ofrecía grandes sobresaltos, aunque obviamente todas teníamos prohibido salir de ahí ya nos habituamos a la mutua compañía, cada una comenzó a tener su propio espacio y no teníamos muchas dificultades estando juntas. Efectivamente la cerda jamás volvió, si fue abatida por algún policía o recapturada la verdad que no es de mi interés saberlo, los costales de harina que ella usaba, incluyendo el que había abierto con una de sus pezuñas para intentar comerse la harina del interior, fueron repartidos entre la yegua y la pantera, las más altas del grupo que no dormían tan cómodas en las noches. En aquél momento de aquel jueves yo estaba en el piso superior de la pastelería, había estado hacía un rato hablando con mi amado Lance. Sin embargo, por alguna razón y mientras los días transcurrían me estaba dando cuenta que parecía que ellas comenzaban a molestarse por nuestros constantes llamados, como si de alguna manera mi amor hacia él alterara nuestro escondite._

 _Aquel jueves fue cuando Lance me sorprendió con unas maravillosas palabras, para entonces yo me encontraba conversando con él en el primer piso de la pastelería y faltaba aún un rato para que anocheciera._

 _\- He estado escuchando en las noticias que ya la búsqueda se está enfocando en otras ciudades, ahora ya no están buscando a nadie afuera – fueron las palabras que escuché de él_

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡eso es increíble! – exclamé muy feliz_

 _\- Y lo que es mejor – escuché que dijo – tengo una gran noticia para ti… Encontré la pastelería en donde estás oculta… escucha esto_

 _Justo en ese momento me encontraba caminando en círculos y me encontraba a menos de un paso de la puerta metálica principal de la pastelería._

 _Tres fuertes golpes sentí que ella recibía. Una gran sonrisa iluminó mi rostro al sentir esos golpes._

 _\- ¡LANCE ERES TÚ! – chillé eufórica_

 _Tres fuertes golpes volví a sentir en la puerta. La emoción fue enorme para mí en esos momentos, guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y toqué la puerta con mis dos manos, intentando descorrer el oxidado seguro._

 _\- ¡YA VOY, LANCE, TE ABRIRÉ DE INMEDIATO! – exclamé llena de euforia_

 _No me había dado cuenta de las balizas rojas y azules que comenzaron a verse por los tragaluces de los costados, sólo me quedé enfocada en la puerta que intentaba abrir y en los golpes que había comenzado a sentir._

 _\- ¡BECKY, NOOO! – escuché a mis espaldas en ese momento, justo en el instante que logré descorrer el seguro oxidado de la puerta y la abría. El chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta se escucharon bastante fuertes mientras abría la puerta. Lance se encontraría detrás de ella y mi emoción era muchísimo más grande que el grito que la yegua acababa de hacer mientras se acercaba corriendo a mí_

 _Mi desilusión fue enorme al darme cuenta que Lance tuvo que haberse espantado con ese grito de parte de la yegua, ya que él no estaba en la calle frente a la puerta. En cambio, lo que si ocurrió fue que el sonido de una sirena de policía destruyó toda la calma imperante en el momento y llenaba de horror los ojos de la yegua, quien corrió desesperada hacia la escalera para gritar fuertemente hacia abajo._

 _\- ¡NOS DESCUBRIERON! ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!_

 _Yo miré confundida hacia afuera para poder encontrar a Lance, pero ya no estaba, lo que si logré ver fue como un vehículo blindado policial se acercaba y se detenía frente a la pastelería y vi como una ambulancia se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar._

 _En ese momento vi como la puerta era cerrada por un brazo más largo que el mío que pasaba por sobre mí y ponía el seguro de la puerta. Volteé al ver que había sido la jaguar, la miré sorprendida al ver cómo es que tenía un arma en su mano derecha._

 _\- ¡MALDITA BECKY! – chilló con furia hacia mí - ¡POR CULPA TUYA NOS DESCUBRIERON!_

 _Esa reacción de furia causó que con esa misma pistola que tenía en su mano me golpeara fuertemente la cara causándome un inmenso e instantáneo dolor._

 _\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA LOCA! – chilló mientras me volvía a golpear fuertemente en el mismo lugar y me causaba más dolor que antes - ¡LOCA! ¡LOCA!_

 _En ese momento sentí como una sensación de furia se apoderó de mí nuevamente, similar a la vez que ataqué a la hipopótamo, pero ahora no tenía nada con que apuñalar a esa felina que me estaba tratando de loca, lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarme sobre ella para golpearla._

 _\- ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRME LOCA, MALDITA!_

 _Tristemente no pude hacer mucho más, ella era mucho más grande que yo y solo pude golpearla un par de veces en sus piernas, en cambio lo que ella hizo fue lanzarme un gruñido y sacar sus filosas garras de jaguar con las cuales rasguñó fuertemente mi cara. Lancé un nuevo gemido de dolor mientras me llevaba mis manos a la zona que acababa de rasguñarme, el mismo lugar en donde ella me golpeó con la pistola._

 _\- ¡TE MATARÍA SI ES QUE NO TUVIERA TAN POCAS BALAS! – rugió ella mientras me apuntó durante un instante con ella, causando finalmente que me terminara intimidando, y sumisamente me alejé de ella_

 _A pesar de esos golpes y esa herida recibida por la jaguar que acababa de enloquecer, no sé como es que pocos minutos después yo me encontraba en el interior del auto mientras escapábamos de ahí, aunque solamente pudimos escapar cuatro de las seis. Al parecer la jaguar quiso quedarse para lucirse con su arma, razón por la cual tampoco volví a verla jamás, terminó siendo abatida por los policías que acababan de entrar a la pastelería. La yegua tampoco estaba a bordo del auto, quedó abandonada en la pastelería al no alcanzar a subirse al vehículo. La antílope iba conduciendo, la hiena iba junto a ella y la coneja y yo íbamos atrás. No sabíamos hacia donde estaba conduciendo la antílope, pero el sonido de las sirenas de los vehículos policiales que iban atrás de nosotros se escuchaban constantemente, de igual manera se escuchaba fuerte el sonido del helicóptero que sobrevolaba el lugar y nos estaba persiguiendo. El zarpazo que me dio la jaguar me había dejado sangrando y su amenaza logró que me intimidara. Hacía mucho que no perdía púas por una situación de estrés, pero vi como es que algunas caían al piso del auto. Si es que la jaguar terminó muerta a disparos, la verdad es que se lo merecía por haberme golpeado y tratado de loca._

 _Entonces el teléfono en mi bolsillo volvió a sonar, a pesar de las sirenas y el helicóptero volando cerca de nosotras logré escuchar la voz de Lance. Tenía que gritar para que se escuchara mi voz_

 _\- ¡LANCE! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¡ABRÍ LA PUERTA Y NO ESTABAS!_

 _\- ¡SI ESTABA! – escuché que me dijo - ¡PERO EL VEHÍCULO BLINDADO CAUSÓ QUE ME ALEJARA!_

 _\- ¡ABRÍ LA PUERTA Y MIRÉ PARA TODOS LADOS PERO NO ESTABAS! – me encontraba gritando lo más fuerte que podía mientras me cubría el otro oído con mi mano, no me interesaba si el resto de las chicas me escuchaba la conversación_

 _\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS AHORA?!_

 _\- ¡ESTA ANTÍLOPE CONDUCE COMO BESTIA, PERO VEO QUE ESTÁ CONDUCIENDO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD!_

 _No me había fijado en absoluto que la antílope me miró enojada por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía, ni tampoco la mueca de furia que la coneja junto a mí o la hiena que se había volteado me estaban haciendo, la coneja intentó arrebatarme el teléfono pero logré darle un manotazo con mi mano ensangrentada y la alejó durante un momento._

 _\- ¡SÍ! – continué diciendo – ¡INTENTARÉ HABLAR CONTIGO DESPUÉS, AHORA NO SE ESCUCHA MUCHO! ¡ADIÓS, AMOR!_

 _Dejé el teléfono en mi regazo mientras la antílope seguía conduciendo y alejándose de la ciudad. Tardamos un rato más en comenzar a pasar por el tramo que cruzaba a través del bosque, un tramo en el cual abundaban árboles y el cielo no podía verse, al poco andar por ahí la antílope apagó las luces del vehículo y siguió conduciendo así durante un rato. No pasó mucho más para que dejáramos de oír el helicóptero y las sirenas de los vehículos policiales. La antílope suspiró aliviada al ver que los había logrado despistar, yo también suspiré aliviada ya que podría volver a hablar con Lance con más calma, no me había dado cuenta entonces que la antílope detenía un instante el auto y abría la ventanilla junto a mí, y justo en el momento que tomaba mi teléfono y volvía a presionar las teclas con mis dedos la coneja me lo arrebató sin darme tiempo de reaccionar y lo arrojaba con gran fuerza a través de la ventanilla._

 _\- ¡HEY! – le grité molesta a la coneja - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _\- No me discutas – dijo ella – si lo quieres de vuelta ve a buscarlo_

 _La antílope desactivó los seguros de las puertas cuando la coneja dijo eso._

 _\- Gracias – le dije a ella, y abrí la puerta junto a mí_

 _El teléfono había aterrizado a unos 10 metros del auto y me acerqué a tomarlo. Suspiré aliviada al ver que estaba intacto, pero justo en el momento que me disponía a regresar al vehículo vi como es que la coneja cerraba la puerta y el auto arrancaba, dejándome sola en medio del bosque._

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _Esas tres traicioneras zorras murieron poco después al estrellar el vehículo, la herida y el susto de la jaguar fueron una completa bendición, mi sangre y mis púas encontradas en el auto fueron evidencia suficiente para afirmar que yo había muerto, cuando en realidad aún tenía mucha vida por delante y debía aprovecharla para que volviera a ser perfecta. Ya era libre, ya no dependía de las odiosas decisiones de las odiosas compañeras de prisión con quienes tuve que convivir, ahora era yo quién decidía cómo y qué hacer. Ya no me buscarían más, ahora sería yo quien buscaría, sería yo quien me encargaría de ciertos asuntos pendientes y no podría temer que era una animal buscada. Una gran sonrisa cubría mi rostro._

 _Ahora soy intocable._

 _Ahora soy una fantasma._

(… continuará)


	19. Capítulo 17: Un arma muy poderosa

**Capítulo 17: Un arma muy poderosa.**

 _Es casi mediodía, es un día soleado y me encuentro en el centro de la ciudad sobre una acera. Varios animales pasan junto a mí pero ninguno parece prestarme atención, tan sólo soy una más del montón. Animales grandes, pequeños, medianos y diminutos pasan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, usando trajes, vestidos, uniformes o ropa casual. A diferencia de mí, todos los demás se mueven y se trasladan de un lado a otro por la calle en la que nos encontramos. Mi vista está concentrada absolutamente en un único punto opuesto a la transitada calle, una sonrisa hay en mi rostro mientras veo lo que se desarrolla frente a mí._

 _l_

 _l  
_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _Hacía tan solo un par de semanas me encontraba de pie junto a dos enormes pinos en el bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi teléfono era presionado fuertemente en mi mano, aquel teléfono que había podido encontrar en la ropa que me encontraba utilizando en aquellos momentos. Me encontraba bastante inmersa en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna ingresaba en un mínimo grado hasta esa área del bosque y la carretera que atravesaba el bosque no tenía iluminación, lo único que lograba iluminar era una cantidad mínima de luz de luna y estrellas, las cuales me permitían apenas mirar los troncos de los árboles cercanos a mí, la pantalla verde del teléfono no parecía iluminar absolutamente nada. Extrañaba mi teléfono moderno que al menos tenía linterna._

 _Volví a acercarme a la carretera, hacía tan solo un par de minutos yo me encontraba dentro del automóvil rojo junto a las otras tres bestias que quedaban conmigo y que habían logrado escapar de prisión, pero entre todas se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme bajar del auto, y cruelmente luego arrancaron y me dejaron a mi suerte ahí, sabía que si algún policía me encontraba ahí volvería a prisión y no podía dejar que eso pasara._

 _En ese instante el teléfono que aún tenía en mi mano comenzó fuertemente a sonar. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro entonces al sentir que era llamada, no podía ser nadie más._

\- _¿Lance? – pregunté al contestar el teléfono_

\- _¡Así es, amor! – fue la voz varonil que escuché - soy yo ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

\- _Estoy en medio del bosque afuera de la ciudad – respondí – las otras tres bestias me bajaron del auto y ahora me quedé sola aquí_

\- _¡Qué chicas tan malas! – escuché – ¿Pero tú estás bien?_

\- _Bueno… - me acerqué mi mano libre a mi mejilla – no estoy segura_

 _No podía ver bien por la escasa luz, pero podía sentir al tacto una ligera humedad ahí, una humedad que correspondía a la sangre que comenzó a manchar mi pelaje luego de que aquella salvaje jaguar me rasguñara en el momento que enloqueció._

\- _Sólo tengo una herida que la jaguar me hizo poco después de que desapareciste de afuera de la pastelería, pero ahora al poder hablar contigo de manera más pausada me siento mucho mejor ¿Estás en nuestro apartamento ahora?_

\- _Si, si lo estoy. Sólo espero que pronto…_

\- _¡Sssshhhh! – de pronto salió de mi garganta para a continuación susurrar – Espera un segundo_

 _Le había pedido a Lance que detuviera lo que quería decir porque entonces me di cuenta que comenzaba a aparecer algo más de iluminación en aquellos momentos. Una iluminación color roja que a veces se encendía y luego se apagaba de manera intermitente._

\- _¡Vienen los policías! – le dije, entendiendo que un vehículo policial estaba transitando por la carretera y acercándose a donde estaba yo_

 _Me encontraba justo al borde de la carretera, la iluminación comenzaba a verse a cada momento más y más intensa mientras la sirena comenzaba a oírse a cada instante más y más fuerte. De inmediato me alejé de la carretera para intentar ocultarme en las tinieblas del bosque detrás de algún árbol con algún tronco grande. La sirena de ese vehículo se escuchaba tan fuerte que me retumbaba en la cabeza. En el momento en que el vehículo policial pasaba a gran velocidad por la carretera yo me había logrado ocultar detrás de un pino ubicado a unos 30 metros de ahí. Suspiré aliviada al ver que seguía de largo y no se detenía para capturarme. Volví entonces a acercar el teléfono a mi oído._

\- _Muy bien, amor – le dije a Lance – todo está bien_

 _Lance no respondió._

\- _¿Amor? – pregunté - ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _No había respuesta_

\- _¿Lance? ¿Lance me escuchas?_

 _Recién ahí fue cuando escuché algo, pero no fueron palabras de parte de mi puercoespín, sino que lo que terminé escuchando fue un largo suspiro proveniente de él._

\- _Amor – escuché entonces que me dijo – Sí… sí estoy aquí. Pero esto no puede seguir así_

\- _¿Así? – le pregunté extrañada - ¿así cómo?_

\- _Tú como una fugitiva y que quieras venir al apartamento mientras estás siendo buscada. Lo siento, pero eso me pone también en peligro a mí y no quiero terminar yo en problemas_

\- _¡Lance! – le reproché - ¡No seas así! ¡Sabes que nada malo pasará!_

\- _Lo siento, pero creo que tendré que tomar una decisión importante._

 _No podía creer lo que me decía entonces, iba a tratar de argumentarle algo pero me interrumpió en el momento que tosió un par de veces y comenzó a decirme sus argumentos._

\- _Mientras la situación no se calme creo que será mejor que tú y yo nos mantengamos alejados, no quiero meterme en problemas porque tú estás siendo perseguida por la ley_

\- _¡LANCE! – intenté continuar diciendo - ¡Eso es muy injusto de tu parte! ¡Si me dices eso significa que no me amas porque estarías conmigo pase lo que pase!_

\- _No, Becky – escuché su inmediata respuesta – ¡Si te pones así significa que tú no me amas! ¡Tú eres quien me quiere exponer a un peligro! ¡Si tú me amaras sabrías que lo mejor sería lo que te digo porque así evitarías ponerme a mí en peligro! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?_

 _Una mueca de tristeza apareció en ese momento en mi rostro al escuchar esa respuesta. No podía negar que tenía razón y que de esa manera lo estaba exponiendo, pero no quería admitir que él tenía razón._

\- _Sé que me encuentras razón – escuché entonces que dijo – es por eso que por ahora me mantendré con un perfil bajo y me iré del apartamento hasta que todo se calme y hasta que soluciones todos tus asuntos pendientes. Puedes venir a ocultarte al apartamento, pero cuando llegues yo no estaré, prefiero resguardar mi seguridad antes de arriesgarme a caer en problemas por tu culpa. Te llamaré cuando sepa que todo se ha calmado. Te amo_

 _Y la llamada entonces se cortó. En esos momentos yo no sabía bien que decir ni que hacer, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y finalmente se doblaron, haciéndome caer al suelo. La sangre de mi rostro y pelaje ya comenzaba a coagular pero a pesar de ello sentía como es que algo se me deslizaba por mi mejilla hasta finalmente caer a mi regazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía a llorar, pero el sentir cómo es que estaría más tiempo que el pensado con mi amado Lance y el oír esas palabras de su parte causaron que todo mi mundo se desvaneciera, me hizo sentir que no valía absolutamente nada y que toda mi vida no tenía ya ninguna gracia, todo eso finalmente causó que muchas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar desde mis ojos y me pusiera sin remedio a llorar. Todos estaban en contra mía para impedirme estar con mi Lance aquel mismo día._

 _No puedo la verdad definir cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero volví a reaccionar en el mismo momento que dos nuevas balizas comenzaban a parpadear y acercarse por la carretera por dónde veníamos en el automóvil. Sabía que si me quedaba ahí podrían encontrarme de nuevo, fue por eso que, a pesar de las lágrimas que me nublaban mis ojos y los árboles que no podían verse por la oscuridad casi absoluta de la noche, intenté alejarme más de la carretera y comencé a internarme más y más en ese oscuro bosque. Caminaba y a veces llegaba a trotar a ciegas por ahí. Frecuentemente me golpeaba con algún tronco que no lograba ver o me tropezaba con alguna raíz que sobresalía y que no alcanzaba a esquivar, cuando me caía volvía a levantarme lo más rápidamente posible para poder continuar sin demoras y evitar ser vista por aquellos policías que me regresarían a donde yo no merecía estar._

 _En el momento que me detuve fue cuando ya no sentía más las sirenas que pasaban por la carretera, tampoco se veían las balizas rojas que habían iluminado el lugar. Me había logrado adentrar en ese espeso bosque oscuro algunos kilómetros, pero no podía definir bien que tanto lo estaba. Mi cuerpo me dolía producto de todos los tropiezos y golpes con los árboles, principalmente me dolía mi cabeza y mis rodillas pero no sangraba a pesar de esos golpes. Tomé mi teléfono para intentar llamar a Lance de nuevo, quería intentar hablar con él otra vez e intentar aunque sea lograr convencerlo de que me esperara en el apartamento. Las teclas del teléfono no tenían luces, por lo que tuve que intentar marcar a ciegas, solo recordando él orden de los números. En un comienzo no podía estar segura si es que estaba marcando el número correcto, pero me tranquilicé en el momento que comencé a escuchar el tono de espera al haberme puesto el teléfono justo en mi rostro, pero Lance no contestaba. Colgué y marqué otra vez, otra vez marqué con cuidado con mis dedos para acertarle al número mientras lo volvía a marcar a ciegas, pero de nuevo no contestaba a pesar de que el tono de espera si lo estaba escuchando._

\- _¡CONTÉSTAME! – grité de pronto al teléfono que podía oír cómo es que el tono de espera sonaba en él, pero me di cuenta de lo inútil que era. Lance no me contestaría_

 _Intenté calmarme a pesar de ese enorme grito que retumbo a través del bosque en mi frustración. Tal vez algunos minutos pasaron para que lograra sentirme un poco más relajada mientras respiraba pesadamente. En aquellos momentos suponía que las zorras que me abandonaron ya habían logrado salir del bosque y habían logrado llegar a la carretera que seguía después del bosque, la verdad que por mí ojalá que se hubieran muerto luego de dejarme y que un árbol les cayera encima o algo así, sin embargo, poco me importaban ellas, más me preocupaba en esos momentos la actitud de Lance hacia mí._

 _Lance tal vez me dijo eso para intentar alejarse de mí porque ya no me amaba más… tal vez eso era lo que realmente estaba pasando… ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Lance me amaba, tal vez sólo se encontraba preocupado por su seguridad… Tal vez podía comprender eso. Intenté pensar en que no era que ya no me amara más, sino que podía ser porque su seguridad le preocupaba y no quería terminar perseguido por un policía ni huir conmigo. Yo ya me encontraba sufriendo demasiado y no quería que él sintiera lo mismo. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ésa era la verdad, no podía ser de otra manera._

 _Resolví regresar entonces a la ciudad, había pensado en que toda la policía podría estar empeñada en perseguir a las chicas que aún huían en el automóvil, regresaría a quedarme por fin en mi apartamento y podría pensar en que más hacer._

 _Para evitar que algún policía con conocimiento de las sospechosas que íbamos en el automóvil me detectara fue que resolví caminar por el mismo bosque pero no tan alejado de la carretera, y me fui caminando en dirección paralela a ella pero alejada algún par de kilómetros. El frío de ese bosque me hacía temblar mientras caminaba de regreso a la ciudad, sentía como mis púas se erizaban y mi cuerpo temblaba, pero ni aun con eso me detuve, sentí que lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar lo más pronto posible de regreso a la ciudad y a mi apartamento._

 _Me detuve bruscamente mientras caminaba aún casi a ciegas, llevaba caminando más o menos una hora, alejada de la carretera y de cualquier policía que me estuviera buscando, había resuelto no sacar de nuevo el teléfono porque sabía que Lance no me contestaría por su propia seguridad. Haber caminando durante tanto tiempo en la oscuridad causó que mi vista se habituara a tanta oscuridad y pudiera caminar con más seguridad y sin riesgo a tropezarme; El haber vivido durante toda mi vida rodeada de luz causó que nunca supiera que podía habituarme de esta manera tan fácil a la oscuridad. En ese momento, sin ninguna linterna y ninguna otra luz que iluminara mi camino, me di cuenta que yo podía adaptarme bastante bien a la oscuridad luego de un tiempo, podía ver bastante bien para entonces. La razón por la que me detuve correspondió al hecho de que mis oídos comenzaron nuevamente a detectar un sonido, similar a uno que vagamente había escuchado antes mientras aún huía en el automóvil y mientras no hablaba con Lance, un sonido que había logrado escuchar un poco a pesar de los aullidos y desagradables voces de las otras tres zorras traidoras: Era el sonido de un helicóptero que volaba por sobre el bosque. Durante un momento me preocupé cuando comencé a sentir que ese sonido del rotor se acercaba a mí, haciéndome pensar que se encontraban buscándome, y sobre todo porque comencé entonces a escuchar dos y luego tres diferentes rotores, pero respiré aliviada al darme cuenta que no me caía una luz proveniente de ellos y simplemente se alejaban, por lo que seguí caminando en dirección a la ciudad con mi nueva habilidad recién descubierta._

 _Podría serme útil en algún momento._

l

l

l

l

l

 _A la ciudad llegué cuando ya era de madrugada, la noche se encontraba bastante fría y ya no había animales paseando por las calles. Se encontraba todo extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de la enorme persecución acaecida hacía tan solo algunas horas. En el momento en que el bosque había terminado aparecí en la ladera de una colina bastante similar a la ladera que había bajado cuando había logrado escapar de prisión, la diferencia es que me sentía muchísimo más tranquila, todos debían pensar que yo me encontraba a bordo del auto huyendo hacia otra ciudad así que nadie pensaría en buscarme en la ciudad de nuevo._

 _Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban en absoluto silencio, por lo que no hubo ningún sobresalto cuando comencé a caminar por las aceras de la ciudad y llegaba pronto a la calle en donde mi apartamento estaba. Se me había hecho una completa eternidad desde la última vez que había subido por esos peldaños que llegaban hasta la puerta del edificio, sin embargo, debí cerciorarme de que el casero del edificio, quien vivía en el primer apartamento apenas se ingresaba por la puerta del edificio, no estuviera ahí, pero me sentí tranquila al observar que ninguna luz se asomaba por la rendija de su puerta, tan solo me encontraba iluminada por las tenues luces del pasillo. Subía las escaleras en silencio evitando alertar a alguno de mis vecinos, e intenté mantenerme lo más callada posible mientras llegaba hasta el tercer piso. Suspiré tristemente al darme cuenta la enorme nostalgia que había sentido en el momento que llegué hasta ahí, tanto tiempo había pasado y todo por culpa de hechos puntuales y de esa asquerosa puercoespín. Presioné mis puños con enojo en el momento que la recordé, durante todo ese tiempo solo pensaba en volver a mi apartamento y pensar en que hacer a continuación, pero el recordar todo lo que esa puercoespín me quitó causó que afloraran esos sentimientos de furia contra ella. Por poco doy un pisotón en el suelo producto de ese enojo pero logré contener ese deseo y ese impulso para evitar alertar a alguien más, por lo que logré callarme y acercarme a la puerta de mi apartamento, el cual correspondía al que estaba a la izquierda de la escalera, aquel apartamento con vista a la calle y que había logrado ver con las luces apagadas mientras aún buscábamos donde escondernos luego de haber escapado de prisión. No tenía ninguna llave en mi bolsillo y solo tenía que esperar que Lance no se hubiera llevado la llave de emergencia que tenía escondida detrás del número del apartamento que estaba colocado junto a la puerta. Acerqué mi mano hasta ese adorno que yo misma había hecho hacía un mucho tiempo atrás. Una figura de arcilla de un pandero pintado por mí misma con el número 301. Suspiré aliviada al sentir la llave detrás de él, aunque me sorprendí por haberla encontrado totalmente cubierta de polvo, lo mismo que el adorno, como si no se hubiera usado en mucho tiempo._

 _De lo otro que me sorprendí fue que la sensación de que el aire estaba viciado en el interior del apartamento era bastante notoria, como si Lance no hubiera jamás abierto la ventana para que se ventilara un poco. Apenas cerré la puerta fue como si de inmediato todo el cansancio acumulado se descargara en un solo momento, ya que apenas lo hice sentí como si hubiera corrido una maratón; mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y sentí que caería desfallecida al piso producto del cansancio. Apenas logré caminar hasta el sofá de la sala y me desplomé en él. No tuve siquiera tiempo de pensar en que, sentados en ese mismo sofá, Lance comenzó a desarrollar nuevamente esos sentimientos por Ash y su canción, ya que caí dormida de inmediato._

l

l

l

l

l

 _Cualquier chica enamorada haría lo que yo hice, cualquiera que diga que no es una mentirosa y no sabe lo que es el amor. De ninguna de mis acciones me sentía arrepentida, no me arrepentía de haber seguido a Lance mientras él salía, no me arrepentía de revisar sus mensajes, pero por sobre todo no me arrepiento de haberlo abofeteado el día que lo encaré, tampoco me arrepiento de haber ido hasta el apartamento de Ash y haberla golpeado, ella se merecía todas esas heridas y esos golpes que le di, pero por sobre todo merecía que yo le hubiera destruido su guitarra. De lo único de lo que me arrepiento... fue en no haberla matado. Lance había comenzado a engañarme con Ash, comenzó a tararear su canción, comenzó a verla a mis espaldas aunque me lo negara a diario, y cuando quise terminar solucionando toda esa situación fue que finalmente terminaron arrestándome injustamente. Terminé perdiendo mi trabajo, terminé alejada de mi amado Lance, encarcelada en esa horrible prisión y terminé recibiendo ese injusto castigo, un castigo inmerecido por hacer lo que yo consideraba que era lo más justo hacer. Pensando en cómo mi vida tan perfecta, con todo lo que yo quería y amaba se había perdido sólo por esa puercoespín, era realmente algo totalmente injusto, ella no recibió ningún otro castigo por haber sido la culpable de todo eso que me había comenzado a pasar. La paliza que le di había sido sólo una mínima parte de todo lo que merecía por todo lo que me hizo._

 _"…y hasta que soluciones todos tus asuntos pendientes" fue una de las últimas cosas que Lance me había dicho_

 _Esa enigmática frase de parte de mi Lance fue una frase que podría haber tenido muchos significados, tal vez quería decir que hasta que la sentencia no se cumpliera o hasta que lograra escapar de los policías, aunque en aquel momento, aquella mañana luego de haberme desplomado sobre el sofá al haber llegado de vuelta a mi hogar y mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle viendo pasar a todos los animales y vehículos que por ahí transitaban, me había dado cuenta lo que significaba._

 _Sabía que cosas tenía que solucionar. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en mi rostro._

l

l

l

l

l

 _"Las cuatro ocupantes del vehículo fallecieron en el momento que el vehículo se estrelló a gran velocidad contra un árbol mientras escapaban por el bosque"_

 _"La hiena, la antílope, la puercoespín y la coneja dentro del vehículo sufrieron un impactante choque y sus cuerpos se vieron quemados con el posterior incendio que afectó al mismo"_

 _"No hubo sobrevivientes, los cuerpos de la antílope y la hiena se vieron carbonizados, mientras que los de la coneja y la puercoespín se vieron totalmente consumidos y reducidos por las llamas, quedando tan solo un diente de la coneja y púas de la puercoespín"_

 _"Con el fallecimiento de las últimas cuatro prisioneras es que se da término a la búsqueda"_

 _Todas aquellas palabras escuchadas en mi televisor fueron las noticias que rondaban por todas partes luego de toda la persecución. No había podido pagar las cuentas de la luz o del agua en todo este tiempo, pero a pesar de ello me di un baño y vi aquellas noticias en mi televisor. Digamos simplemente que tengo vecinos muy generosos… y que aún no se han percatado de la pequeña modificación de su cable de luz ni la válvula del agua: En el pasillo se encontraba la válvula del agua la cual, si era girada hasta un cierto punto, generosamente parte de su suministro de agua pasaría a mi apartamento, algo que descubrí un tiempo después de haberme mudado a ese edificio, mientras que gracias a mi amado Lance que también aceptaron gustosos de aportarme electricidad. Poco tiempo después de que comenzamos a vivir juntos mi cuenta de luz disminuyó muchísimo gracias a una ligera modificación que él hizo en el apartamento, algo que la asquerosa de Ash no le permitió hacer en su apartamento pero que yo sí. Vi como es que comenzaba a hacer un agujero a la pared que separaba mi apartamento del de mis vecinos hasta llegar a dos cables paralelos, me explicó que uno era el de nuestro apartamento y el otro era el del apartamento de nuestros vecinos, no vi de que manera lo hizo ya que el agujero era pequeño y su cuerpo cubría lo que hacía, pero al ponerse de pie y cubrir el agujero con arcilla me dijo que había unido los cables y que de esa manera tendría luz a pesar de que algunas veces no pagara la cuenta._

 _La horrible ropa que había estado usando desde hacía todos esos días por fin podía dejarla atrás, ya que mi ropa aún permanecía en mis cajones y en mi armario, aunque extrañamente con una ligera capa de polvo. La poca comida fresca que quedaba en mi refrigerador se encontraba toda podrida, como si Lance no se hubiera dado la molestia de botar todo lo que ya no podía comerse. Debí acostumbrarme sólo a comer lo que aún permanecía en las alacenas._

 _A pesar de que todos creían que estaba muerta igual prefería mantener un bajo perfil, razón por la cual jamás hacía mucho ruido mientras estaba en el apartamento o cubría la ventana que daba a la calle con una gran colcha para que la luz no se viera desde afuera en las noches. Constantemente intentaba llamar a Lance con el teléfono pero él parecía querer mantenerse lejos ya que no parecía querer contestar._

 _Al principio resolví mantenerme dentro del apartamento pensando en que podía hacer. Lance me dijo que tenía que solucionar todos mis asuntos pendientes, y sabía bien cual era uno de esos. Ash era ese asunto pendiente y tenía que encargarme de ella para que todo volviera a ser como era antes. De no ser por ella y su estúpida canción Lance jamás me habría vuelto a engañar por ella y sabía que aún tenía que cortar el problema de raíz encargándome de ella. Sabía al mismo tiempo que no podía hacer nada si es que ese enorme gorila siempre estaba con ella. Sin embargo también sabía que no podía hacer nada más si es que permanecía encerrada en el interior del apartamento, debía pensar en salir si es que quería lograr algún avance, así que tuve que comenzar a considerar salir en algún momento._

 _Sentí bastante arriesgado el aventurarme a salir del apartamento, pero no tenía más opción que hacer eso si es que quería comenzar a aprenderme sus rutinas. Debía, sin embargo, evitar usar la ropa con la que esa puercoespín me conoció, tenía que evitar usar mi ropa de moda, mi chaqueta de mezclilla y mi camiseta rosada, lo único que me hacía pasar más desapercibida era una camiseta blanca, una sudadera gris y unos pantalones negros. Cuando me deshiciera de Ash podría volver a usa lo que me gustaba. Debía ser inteligente y paciente si es que quería encontrar un punto débil en su rutina y encontrar maneras de poder deshacerme de ella sin que nadie más la pueda defender._

 _Durante esos primeros días comencé a convertirme en alguien bastante hábil para que nadie me pudiera ver; aprendí a esconderme para que nadie pudiera verme, aprendí a esconderme en los puntos ciegos de varios lugares, aprendí a mantenerme alejada de cualquier punto que llamara la atención. Mi tamaño pequeño me permitía esconderme detrás de un animal más grande que transitara por el camino, podía ingresar a algún transporte sin llamar la atención, y podía entrar y salir del edificio sin ser vista. Sin embargo, lo más importante de todo era que muy pronto comencé a acercarme con más confianza hasta el apartamento en donde esa puercoespín vivía sin que pudiera verme._

 _Aquel primer día que comenzó la vigilancia salí muy temprano del apartamento, cuando aún no amanecía, debido a eso ningún animal me logró ver, tal vez solo uno o dos lo hicieron en el tramo que hice desde mi apartamento hasta el edificio en donde esa otra puercoespín vivía pero sólo era una más del montón para ellos. Aprendí a no subirme a ningún vehículo en donde el chofer me pudiera ver con detalle, como un taxi, por lo cual comencé solamente a viajar en el metro, nunca el conductor veía a quienes se subían al metro que conducían, mientras que quienes trabajaban en la taquilla de las estaciones cargando las tarjetas con crédito para poder ingresar no se veían demasiado interesados en quienes eran los animales que cargaban, un pasajero sólo era uno entre miles y no parecían prestarle demasiada atención a quien se acercara. Un taxista podía mirar a su pasajero durante más tiempo y podría asociarlo a quien haya sido noticia en el pasado._

 _Fue gracias al metro que logré llegar pronto hasta la calle en donde ella vivía, pero sabía que si salía con ese gorila entonces no podría hacer nada, él sería capaz de aplastarme solo con sus brazos, pero a pesar de ese intimidante físico, yo sabía que tenía algo que él no: Inteligencia, mi mente podría solucionar problemas mucho mejor que la suya._

 _Aún recordaba cómo es que hacía tan poco tiempo había ingresado a ese edificio y le había dado esa hermosa paliza a aquella puercoespín, una paliza que luego lamenté que no hubiera sido mayor, ahora no podía entrar nuevamente al edificio; ya no tenía las llaves y no podía dejar que me vieran. El edificio estaba empotrado a otros dos, una lavandería a la izquierda y un hotel a la derecha, junto al hotel había un pequeño callejón que separaba el edificio del que estaba al lado, y ahí fue donde me oculté durante un largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente ya había amanecido y más y más animales comenzaron a transitar por las calles me puse más atenta. Durante todo ese tiempo me logré ocultar entre dos basureros que coloqué estratégicamente cerca de la esquina del edificio. Funcionó muy bien y ninguno de los animales que pasaban por la calle se dieron cuenta de mi presencia a pesar de que constantemente me asomaba y miraba hacia la entrada del edificio para ver si es que ella salía, pero fueron centenares de veces en las que lo hice y ella no salía._

 _Fue finalmente a las 9:35 de la mañana según mi reloj que dos figuras salieron del edificio, ya había visto a algunas otras saliendo, pero las que me importaban salieron a esa hora, al mismo tiempo que sentía como es que mis músculos se tensaban y mis puños se apretaban fuertemente._

 _Bajando la escalera del pórtico estaba Ash._

 _Se veía bajando con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a la acera, en su mano izquierda cargaba su estuche y con su mano derecha estaba sujetando la mano de ese horrible gorila, quien sonreía junto a ella._

 _¿Un gorila novio de una puercoespín? ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo es que ella caía tan bajo en para ser la novia de un enorme y horrible primate? Me daba nauseas pensar en lo asqueroso que eso era, pero a pesar del asco que me daba pensar en una pareja de esa clase debía concentrarme y comenzar a estudiar sus rutinas para lograr encontrar algún momento en que ambos no estuvieran juntos._

 _Logré controlar mis impulsos y no me lancé sobre aquella ladrona de novios. En un comienzo creí que caminarían por la acera en dirección a la estación del metro, pero me equivoqué al darme cuenta que ambos se acercaban a la camioneta negra estacionada afuera del edificio, entraban a ella y se alejaban. De mi bolsillo tomé un lápiz y un papel y escribí la información obtenida entonces. Ambas cosas las volví a sacar del bolsillo cuando llegué hasta el teatro Moon unos 40 minutos después y vi la camioneta estacionada afuera._

l

l

l

l

 _Mi vigilancia continuó durante el resto de esa semana, comencé lentamente a aprenderme sus horarios de salida del teatro, los veía salir de él cuando terminaban sus ensayos y se alejaban en la camioneta mientras yo me ocultaba detrás de algún vehículo estacionado en la acera de enfrente. Aprendí también que había algunos días en los que sus horarios variaban ligeramente o a veces el gorila llegaba solo, en esos mismos días él solía salir del teatro más o menos a mediodía y alejarse, para volver con esa puercoespín un rato después. Debía descubrir en donde es que ella se encontraba en esos días en donde el gorila no podía defenderla, si lo supiera podría encontrarme frente a frente con ella sin poder hacer nada para evitar el destino que le esperaba._

l

l

l

l

l

 _Uno de esos días un golpe de suerte apareció frente a mí uno de los días que terminaba la vigilancia de ellos saliendo del edificio en la mañana, creo que fue la mañana del viernes de aquella semana. Tan concentrada había estado en observarlos atentamente mientras se alejaban en esa camioneta que no me di cuenta en el poste que se encontraba en esa calle. Era un poste en donde frecuentemente se encontraban una gran cantidad de afiches o volantes que diversos animales pegaban, y uno de los que estaba pegado por sobre muchos otros me llamó la atención._

 _"Gran show de caridad. Este sábado en el parque de la ciudad. Un show destinado a recaudar fondos para nuestro centro de rehabilitación infantil. Grandes artistas serán invitados. No te lo puedes perder. Sábado desde las 3 de la tarde"_

 _Todo aquello estaba escrito con grandes letras en la parte superior de ese papel mientras que en la parte inferior se encontraba en letras más pequeñas quienes cantarían ese día. No conocía a ninguno de esos que iban a tocar, sentía que Lance y yo seríamos mucho mejor que todos ellos con su guitarra y mi pandero, pero ese papel me llamó la atención en el momento que leí "Ash y Johnny" entre los invitados. Acerqué mi mano a ese papel y lo arranqué del poste. Sin embargo, apenas lo hice mi corazón dio un enorme salto cuando miré a mi derecha. Un enorme policía rinoceronte se había detenido y me estaba mirando. Se parecía a uno de los que me había detenido injustamente el día que casi logro encargarme definitivamente de esa asquerosa puercoespín. Vi como en sus manos tenía un vaso con café, pero respiré aliviada al darme cuenta que seguía caminando y le daba un sorbo a su café._

 _En aquel preciso instante, y mientras el policía se alejaba de mí, me di cuenta que definitivamente ya no tenía nada más que temer con respecto a que me siguieran buscando. Ya podía considerarme completamente segura y libre. Ya no era una chica buscada y podía definitivamente pasear por la ciudad con mayor tranquilidad. Estaba muerta._

 _Fue esa sensación de seguridad la que me permitió estar ese sábado en el parque de la ciudad._

l

l

l

l

l

 _Me había mezclado entre el público que había abarrotado el parque para que ni Ash ni su gorila me vieran , ya no me importaba si un policía me viera, yo ya estaba muerta y podían pensar que simplemente era una puercoespín similar a aquella hermosura que falleció trágicamente en un vehículo con otras tres bestias. Me mezclé entre el público en cuanto el gorila terminaba de cantar y recibía la ovación de todos los que me rodeaban, yo permanecí en silencio entonces y estuve atenta para cuando la cebra presentara el siguiente número, y me enfurecí nuevamente al ver la manera en que todos aplaudían a Ash en el momento que salía del escenario ¿Cómo diablos es que todos apreciaban su canción? ¿Cómo es que todos parecían disfrutar lo que ella cantaba si lo hacía horrible? Y para más mal gusto, se encontraba vistiendo el mismo atuendo con el que se había presentado por primera vez en el teatro Moon, vestía de la misma manera que en aquel momento en que arrojó mis lentes oscuros desde ese escenario por primera vez. Entonces vi como todos guardaban silencio alrededor mío mientras ella comenzaba a darle pisotones al escenario con su asquerosa pezuña mientras el resto del público comenzaba a aplaudir al compás de sus pisadas para comenzar a cantar la canción que causó que Lance volviera a enamorarse de ella. De haber entonces tenido una piedra se la hubiera lanzado a su horrible rostro mientras cantaba, miré al suelo para ver si había una pero solo había césped. ¡Qué suerte para ella!_

 _Me encontraba entonces rodeada de muchos animales y debido a un bisonte que se encontraba un poco delante de mí no tenía una visión completa del escenario y ella no podía verme. No podía creer que ella fuera tan popular ni tampoco podía entender por qué es que había tantos animales estúpidos que la comenzaron a ovacionar ruidosamente cuando terminó de cantar su canción. Sabía que yo con mi pandero era muchísimo mejor que ella._

 _Comenzó entonces un diálogo entre la cebra y Ash con alguna intervención de los animales junto a mí, no estaba atenta a lo que estaban diciendo, tan solo me encontraba enfocada en mirar a mi enemiga, imaginando de que manera me podría encargar de ella, debía aún intentar pensar en alguna manera para poder usar toda la información que había podido recabar esos días y pensar en como usarlo contra ella, no tenía dudas que lo mejor era encontrar un momento y una situación en la que ella se encontraba con la guardia baja y el gorila no estuviera junto a ella._

\- _¡ENTONCES LOS DEJO CON ESTE GRAN DÚO MUSICAL!… ¡CON USTEDES: ASH Y JOHNNY!_

 _La fuerte voz de la cebra entonces cortó mis pensamientos, causando que desviara mi mirada de Ash y la mirara a ella, lo que también causó que me diera cuenta que el gorila había vuelto al escenario y se volviera a sentar frente al piano que aún permanecía ahí y una ronda de aplausos los comenzaba a rodear justo antes que él comenzara a tocar el piano y ella comenzara a tocar su guitarra._

 _Muchos de los que estaban alrededor mío comenzaban a corear la canción. Sabía que esa canción que comenzaban a cantar era Crocodile Rock y era la canción que él había tocado en la segunda presentación. No podía negar que su voz era hermosa y tocaba muy bien el piano, pero no podía dejar que eso me desconcentrara de lo que tenía que hacer. Ya era mucho decir de manera eufemística que debía "encargarme de ella" para que todo volviera a la normalidad y Lance volviera conmigo… Debía ser más directa._

 _Debía matar a Ash._

 _Justo en esos momentos, y cuando la parte del coro de la canción comenzaba, el bisonte delante de mí se comenzó a mover y dejó mi vista libre de obstáculos para el escenario… justo en el momento en que los ojos de Ash se clavaron en los míos._

 _Mi corazón casi se detiene al sentir que sus ojos se depositaban en mí, sentí entonces que todo mi plan se había estropeado y tendría que volver a ocultarme, pero entonces algo inesperado pasó. Vi como sus ojos se abrían hasta el límite al verme y sus manos dejaban de tocar su guitarra. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, un par de púas se soltaron de su cuerpo y entonces se alejaba corriendo a través del telón del escenario._

 _Durante un segundo me quedé en blanco intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar. Ash acababa de verme, pero en vez de enfrentarse a mí o ignorarme salió despavorida. Una gran revelación se había abierto ante mis ojos, causando que una involuntaria y maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en mi rostro._

 _Ash me temía._

 _Una sensación increíble de júbilo llenó mi cuerpo entonces al darme cuenta de esa verdad, mientras todos los animales alrededor mío comenzaban a murmurar por la repentina salida de Ash del escenario, yo me alejaba de todos ellos y me dirigía hacia mi apartamento._

 _Había logrado darme cuenta de una muy poderosa arma._

 _No era necesario tener que atacar a Ash físicamente, el miedo que mi sola presencia le causaba parecía causarle un daño muchísimo mayor que el que la golpeara, algo que podría utilizar para mi ventaja y una enorme sensación de júbilo y placer me había comenzado a causar. Podría yo seguir viva, pero bien podría ella pensar que en realidad yo era una visión, algo que no la dejaría dormir._

 _Algo que de a poco la comenzaría a destruir._

(… continuará)


	20. Capítulo 18: El expediente de Becky

**Capítulo 18: El expediente de Becky**

El canguro que trabajaba como mesero se alejó de la mesa pocos segundos después de haber tomado la orden. Un nuevo café con crema para el gorila que ya llevaba un rato ahí, un café con caramelo y crema para la zorra que acababa de sentarse junto a él. Era poco más del mediodía y aquella zorra, la psiquiatra de la prisión femenina de la ciudad había citado a Johnny para esa hora para poder hablar sobre un asunto pendiente entre ambos.

En el momento en que la zorra había colocado su carpeta azul sobre la mesa y se ponía a buscar algunos papeles en su interior fue que Johnny acercó su mano hasta la púa que ella acababa de dejar sobre la mesa y la tomó para examinarla.

\- Antes de comenzar a explicarte todo quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije – de pronto la zorra dijo mientras seguía buscando en sus papeles – que esto se mantenga en secreto y que no salga de aquí por ningún motivo. Tampoco te diré nada sobre las cosas que hablaba con Becky, por temas éticos no puedo hacerlo… pero algunas de las cosas que si puedo decirte son cosas relacionadas a la investigación que se hizo en base al caso de Becky o a la fuga en donde ella estuvo

\- Está bien – dijo Johnny mientras volvía a dejar la púa a donde estaba

Un par de segundos después la zorra por fin había extraído algunas hojas de papel que tenían algunos textos escritos a computadora. Mientras tanto Johnny se preguntaba qué es lo que ella quería decirle y para que lo había citado para eso, si habría sido algo solo como "Becky está viva, protege a Ash" tal solo se lo habría dicho por teléfono, pero tenía que ser algo diferente si es que lo había citado para hablar cara a cara. La vulpina miraba los papeles y los leía mientras que acercaba su silla a la de Johnny.

\- El caso de Becky es un caso muy diferente para ser honesta, un caso que de hecho sentí casi que me llegó a obsesionar. He tratado muchos otros casos completamente distintos pero jamás había tenido que tratar a una animal cuya locura se formó casi de repente

\- ¿De repente? – preguntó Johnny - ¿Por qué de repente?

\- Como te dije, no te diré nada de lo que Becky me decía, por razones éticas, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que según lo que hablamos y según las investigaciones que hice de sus antecedentes es que ella jamás había tenido ningún trastorno psicológico antes.

Levantó la vista y miró a Johnny.

\- Como si de pronto le hubiera llegado esa locura

Guardó un momento de silencio, miró sus papeles, miró las dos púas de la mesa y luego terminó mirando a Johnny.

\- ¿Recuerdas por qué fue que Becky terminó siendo condenada?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé – respondió Johnny sorprendido por esa pregunta – Por haber agredido a mi novia, por haberle destrozado su apartamento y por haberla amenazado

\- Bueno, en realidad sé que sabes – dijo ella – tú estuviste ahí entonces ¿Recuerdas de que manera intentó salvarse en el juicio?

\- También recuerdo eso – respondió él – intentó alegar locura y comenzó a gritar al jurado y causó que su abogado renunciara a defenderla

La zorra asintió.

\- Pero dime… ¿Crees que ella fingió esa defensa de locura o no?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el joven gorila quedara un momento en silencio.

\- Bueno pues… – volvió a guardar silencio durante un instante antes de continuar – yo diría que sí. He sabido de muchos casos en que los acusados intentan alegar locura para evitar ir a prisión…

Miró a la zorra, quien parecía observarlo con una vista algo dubitativa.

\- Además siento que de haber sido real el juez si le habría creído pero la trató como a cualquier otro acusado – intentó decir

\- Si, supe eso también – respondió ella suavemente – obviamente yo no estuve en ese juicio, por lo que solo me encuentro basándome en lo que vi en la grabación del juicio y en las declaraciones del juez

Mientras continuaba hablando se acercó a su bolso, del cual sacó una tableta y unos audífonos, le entregó un auricular a Johnny, quien se lo puso en su oído izquierdo rápidamente, mientras la zorra se ponía el auricular restante en su oído derecho. Ella encendió la pantalla y comenzó a buscar. Johnny miraba en silencio mientras ella deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla pero pronto levantó su vista para mirar un poco el resto del lugar. El café Tubruk, el establecimiento donde se encontraban, correspondía a un lugar tranquilo, en donde no era común que los animales hablaran en voz alta, parecía ser un lugar en donde todos simplemente se ensimismaban e intentaban lograr, o fingir lograrlo, un estado más intelectual. En las paredes de madera colgaban muchos cuadros en blanco y negro o en sepia de diversos animales en diferentes épocas, algún animal sentado junto a una mesa o de algún animal en la construcción del edificio, incluso de algún animal que posaba frente a la cámara con una taza de café. Algunas mesas del lugar se encontraban ocupadas en esos momentos, había varios animales de diferentes especies sentados ahí, algunos que distraídamente leían un libro o un periódico, otros usando sus computadoras portátiles u otros conversando en voz baja, todos con un café de diferente estilo servido sobre sus mesas.

\- Aquí está – dijo de pronto la zorra

Johnny giró sus ojos de vuelta hacia la tableta que la zorra acababa de apoyar sobre la mesa.

\- Este video el del juicio a Becky. Lo tengo porque era parte del trabajo que tenía que hacer en la terapia de ella

Johnny vio como era una grabación de ese día, pero en vez de enfocar al juez, al jurado o a la audiencia que estaba ahí sólo se enfocaba en ella. La grabación avanzaba rápido y la zorra le explicaba al joven gorila lo que ella había notado en ciertas tomas. La voz de Becky se oía bastante chillona mientras gritaba con bastante fuerza al jurado y al juez.

\- Si lo notas – dijo mientras estaban viendo la parte en la que ella se defendía de manera bastante incoherente – ella en ningún momento dice que hizo lo que hizo por estar en un momento de estrés o por haber perdido la cordura por un momento. Constantemente dice que ella hizo esto porque era lo correcto y que no estaba loca. Eso hace descartar de plano que buscaba defenderse alegando locura

Johnny entonces asintió.

\- La locura de Becky no fue algo que ella se inventó – explicó entonces – pero al parecer fue algo que se formó de manera muy rápida en ella

Detuvo entonces el video y apagó la pantalla de su tableta. Justo entonces llegó el mesero otra vez, cargaba una bandeja con los pedidos de ambos, ambos agradecieron al marsupial mientras se alejaba nuevamente en dirección a la cocina con el vaso vacío que Johnny había podido beber antes que la zorra llegara. Ambos involuntariamente bebieron un trago de su respectivo vaso antes de continuar.

\- Fue por orden del juez que Becky tuvo que comenzar a verme, por lo general yo atiendo a chicas que están pasando por momentos de depresión o por alguna situación ocurrida en el interior de la prisión, sinceramente es poco común que encontrarme con alguien como Becky

Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar a los ojos cafés de Johnny.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Becky enfrentó el juicio y fue enviada a prisión usando un yeso en su brazo?

Asintió otra vez con su cabeza, recordaba la fractura causada aquel día cuando intentó golpear a Ash con el bate.

\- Para Becky ese yeso jamás existió – explicó ella – durante las primeras semanas en prisión negó categóricamente decir que tenía un yeso, para ella jamás tuvo una fractura y por tanto ese yeso jamás se encontró en su brazo, intentaba y fingía tener una vida normal utilizando ambos brazos aunque ese brazo enyesado no se lo permitiera, el día que se lo quitaron luego de que su fractura sanó solo sirvió para volver a recordar que ella jamás lo había usado. Sin embargo, eso solo fue algo mínimo en comparación a lo que ocurrió después… en donde ella casi termina asesinando a una de sus compañeras de celda

En ese momento Johnny abrió enormemente sus ojos mientras sentía como su corazón daba un salto, intentó decir alguna palabra pero la zorra continuó.

\- Consiguió un cepillo dental con alguna otra chica, durante un tiempo lo comenzó a afilar hasta lograr hacer un punzón, y fue con eso con lo que atacó a su compañera

Durante un instante el gorila había quedado en silencio, sintió un enorme salto en su pecho al imaginarse a Becky atacando a alguien, su cuerpo lleno de sangre mientras alguien frente a ella perdía su vida. Una puercoespín tan pequeña parecía ser incapaz de hacer eso.

\- Y… - Johnny había quedado ya sin palabras ante esa explicación de ella - ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

Giró su vista hacia su tableta, volvió a encender la pantalla y comenzó a deslizar nuevamente su dedo por ella hasta marcar un nuevo video. Lo primero que notó fue como es que la pantalla lucía verde, iba a preguntar por que era, pero nuevamente la zorra explicó.

\- Esta es una grabación de una cámara infrarroja, en realidad está todo oscuro pero puede mostrar lo que ocurrió ahí. Esta grabación es de la noche que Becky atacó

La cámara que había grabado esa escena se encontraba afuera de la celda en la que Becky estaba, podían verse los barrotes entre la cámara y celda. La grabación no tenía audio, pero a pesar de eso podía ver cómo es que había una litera a la izquierda y una enorme cama a la derecha. Durante un instante nada pasaba, vio como es que había un bulto verde en cada una de las camas de la litera y un bulto enorme en la cama de la derecha, pero entonces vio como es que el bulto de la cama de arriba se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a la ventana que había junto a ella, a pesar de que todo era verde y solo podían verse siluetas logró distinguir que esa silueta tenía púas, era Becky sin dudas. Un instante después vio como es que el bulto de la derecha se enderezaba de su cama y giraba la cabeza hacia la ventana. Johnny vio como esa figura era en realidad una enorme hipopótamo. La animal que estaba en la cama de abajo ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado ya que seguía sin moverse de su lugar. Al no tener audio no pudo escuchar la risa que claramente la hipopótamo comenzó a hacer poco antes de que Becky se volteara. Entonces vio como es que Becky se arrastraba por su cama hasta su almohada, tomaba lo que al parecer era el cepillo dental afilado y saltaba de su cama, pero eso fue lo último que vio, ya que entonces la zorra tomó la tableta y le apagó la pantalla.

\- Te imaginarás lo que pasará entonces – dijo

Aquella imagen de Becky a punto de apuñalar a alguien la sintió como algo bastante fuerte.

\- ¿Y… qué ocurrió con la hipopótamo? – fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese momento

\- Sigue viva si es que quieres saber, pero fue a partir de ahí que Becky fue trasladada a la zona de alta seguridad de la prisión al darse cuenta de los peligros a los que todas se exponían si seguía junto al resto mientras no pudiera intentar averiguar las causas que la llevaron a cometer ese acto

Johnny entonces tenía su vaso con café en la mano, pero sintió como su estómago se había comprimido al pensar en la escena que podría haber visto si es que la zorra no hubiera detenido el video así que lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa sin darle otro trago.

\- La celda era compartida por Becky, la hipopótamo y una tercera chica, una cabra, quien fue enviada a declarar ante los guardias sobre lo que había ocurrido. No pudo decir mucho en ese momento, pero dijo que logró oír cómo es que la hipopótamo había tratado de loca a Becky antes de lanzarse a atacarla

"¡No estoy loca! ¡No estoy loca!" Esas palabras de Becky retumbaron en la cabeza de Johnny casi de manera automática al escuchar esa declaración de parte de la zorra, recordó oír esas palabras cuando ella fue arrestada y en el juicio contra ella, en donde gritaba casi como desaforada diciéndolo fuertemente. Imaginó como decía esa frase una y otra vez mientras atacaba a la hipopótamo.

\- Becky tenía un novio antes de irse a prisión ¿Recuerdas algo de él?

Johnny giró un poco sus ojos. Claro que recordaba a Lance, sobre todo después de aquel incidente en donde lo terminó acorralando contra el muro de un edificio y donde casi lo golpea.

\- Pero ambos habían terminado antes de eso – respondió él – ella le había robado su teléfono

\- Y dime ¿Tú crees que es posible que se hayan intentado reconciliar a pesar de eso?

Se encogió de hombros entonces.

\- La verdad que no lo sé. En el estado de locura en el que quedó no creo que Lance hubiera querido seguir con ella

\- Eso mismo pensé yo – dijo la zorra – y en base a eso es que me mantuve firme en la idea de que él no volvería a ser parte de la vida de ella… a pesar de los constantes gritos de ella diciendo que él aún la amaba

Había pasado un rato desde la imagen que pasó por la cabeza de Johnny de Becky apuñalando a su compañera de celda, así que su estómago ya no se sentía tan apretado, lo que causó que pudiera volver a darle un trago a su café. La zorra entonces volvió a tomar su tableta intentando buscar otro archivo.

\- Becky no tenía familia en la zona, por lo cual resulta obvio que uno si intenta fugarse busca la protección de sus conocidos más cercanos. Luego de la fuga Lance fue uno de los primeros en ser investigado, varios lo hicieron porque existía la teoría de que tal vez él pudiera ocultar a Becky o a las prisioneras fugadas que estuvieron con ella.

\- Suena posible – opinó Johnny – ¿Pero si es que terminaron sería realmente posible que él quisiera hacerlo?

La zorra entonces suspiró ante eso.

\- Siendo completamente sincera, hay dos hechos que son algo reveladores, ambos relacionados a Lance. Una es la información otorgada por los policías que investigaron a Lance, otra es de una prisionera fugada que fue recapturada.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Lo siguiente que la zorra hizo fue acercase a su carpeta, en donde siguió husmeando durante un rato hasta poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- Escucha lo siguiente – indicó ella – ésta es parte de la investigación sobre Lance y fue sobre la conclusión al momento de llamarlo

Johnny asintió y se acercó a la zorra, quien se disponía a leer la hoja que tenía.

"La llamada a Lance, el puercoespín y único ser cercano a la fugada de nombre Becky arrojó la siguiente conclusión: Lance contestó su teléfono a las 11:07 de la mañana del día sábado, aproximadamente 12 horas desde que se conoció la fuga de las prisioneras. Desde un comienzo negó cualquier tipo de contacto con Becky, negando de plano algún tipo de contacto en cualquier momento desde su encarcelación, asegurando que ya habían terminado. Además de eso Lance aseguró fehacientemente que ya no vive en la ciudad, dijo que poco después del juicio se mudó, yéndose a vivir a otra ciudad porque según sus palabras "No había nada más para él en la ciudad". No dijo mucho más, solo que aseguró de manera clara en que jamás le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Becky luego del juicio"

La zorra entonces levantó la vista a Johnny, quien escuchaba en completo silencio sus palabras.

\- Esto es lo que se obtuvo de parte de la llamada de Lance. Ahora déjame leerte lo de la declaración de la otra compañera de celda de Becky. La cabra que presenció todo el ataque de ella hacia la hipopótamo

Tomó otra hoja de papel que estaba atrás de la que acababa de leer, tomó un sorbo de su café, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

"Yo tiendo a ser alguien con un sueño muy ligero, sin embargo había logrado dormir bien durante mucho tiempo, pero mi sueño comenzó a alterarse en el momento que Becky llegó a nuestra celda debido a que hasta entonces yo era la única que dormía en la litera de la celda, cuando llegó ella comenzó a dormir en la cama de arriba, pero sus constantes movimientos mientras dormía causaban que me despertara constantemente cada noche. Hubo una noche en específico que comencé a escuchar murmullos muy suaves, como si Becky estuviera hablando con alguien más. Escuchaba como es que se arrastraba por la cama hasta la pequeña ventana de la celda, en donde se ponía a murmurar. Intenté pensar que quizás era algo sonámbula y que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, aunque no podía inquietarme al pensar que me parecía escuchar dos voces diferentes, pero la segunda vez fue cuando nuestra otra compañera comenzó a reírse fuertemente y comenzó a tratarla de loca, fue ahí que vi como es que su figura saltaba de la cama de arriba y corría hacia ella y comenzaba a atacarla. Mis gritos de horror causaron que llegaran los guardias y se la llevaran… aún es fuerte para mí recordar esa escena"

Dejó la hoja de papel en la mesa y volvió a mirar a Johnny, quien no parecía saber como reaccionar; toda esa información tan súbitamente recibida había comenzado a hacerle notar el verdadero peligro que era esa puercoespín que por poco mata a Ash.

\- En tercer lugar – le dijo la zorra al joven gorila – quiero que escuches lo siguiente, fue una carta encontrada en la celda de máxima seguridad a la que Becky se vio confinada luego de su ataque. Quiero que sepas que por temas de investigación esta carta se convirtió en una evidencia para la investigación, y por tanto es algo que no es necesario ocultar

Johnny asintió, comprendiendo bien a lo que se refería, fue entonces que ella sacó otra hoja de papel de parte de su carpeta. A diferencia de todas las demás que tenía, pulcramente blancas, ésta no era así, era de un color amarillento y se notaba que tenía borrones. La zorra se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leerla.

"Becky, espero y de todo corazón que esta carta la puedas leer ya que es algo que debes saber, logré convencer al guardia que te llevó la bandeja de poder llevarte esta carta, es la razón por la que ahora te encuentras leyéndola. Te extraño mucho y es triste que hayas caído en la zona más aislada de la prisión. Puedes volver a una celda normal cuando la zorra que es tu psiquiatra determine que ya no eres un peligro para el resto de las prisioneras, mientras sigas gritando frente a ella y sigas diciéndole que estás loca no podrás volver y te tendrás que quedar en esa pequeña celda durante todo el tiempo que dure tu sentencia. Tienes que seguirle el juego, si te dice algo entonces hazlo, sé amable con ella, di que reconoces los errores que has cometido. No lo sé, no sé que más te dirá, pero síguele el juego. No te enojes si alude a la palabra "locura", sólo asiente.

Además recuerda, la fuga se llevará a cabo pronto, y mientras permanezcas en esa celda no podrás escapar, es más probable que lo hagas en una celda normal.

Desearía que este mensaje fuera más largo, pero por ahora solo puedo escribirte esto.

Con todo mi corazón, te amo.

Lance"

Fue ahí que Johnny si pudo comentar algo, aunque en realidad con un tono de mayor indignación al compararlo con la primera carta en que Lance declaraba.

\- Entonces Lance mintió – concluyó él – es imposible que él no estuviera en contacto con ella si es que le envió una carta

La zorra lo miró directamente a sus ojos pero no le asintió con la cabeza, sino que en vez de eso dejó esa carta boca abajo en la mesa y procedió a buscar otro papel de su carpeta.

\- Lo sé, suena algo contradictorio – respondió suavemente – pero hay algo más que quiero leerte, será lo último que leeré por ahora ya que pienso que así es como llegarás a tus propias conclusiones de manera más adecuada

De su carpeta extrajo algunas hojas unidas con una grapa. Entonces Johnny sintió algo de agobio al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de escuchar el texto de varias hojas completamente escritas, pero no era ésa en realidad el propósito de la zorra.

\- Estas hojas son partes de las declaraciones de las prisioneras recapturadas de la fuga… no te leeré todo esto, solo quería leer una parte

Entonces Johnny suspiró tranquilo, vio como entonces la zorra llegaba a una página en donde había algunos párrafos marcados con un resaltador amarillo, ahí fue donde ella acomodó la página y se la acercó a sus ojos.

\- Ésta es una declaración de una de las prisioneras recapturadas que estuvo con Becky en el tiempo que estuvieron fugadas – explicó ella – por lo general quienes son recapturadas buscan cooperar lo mejor posible con la esperanza de que eso no aumente tanto sus condenas por la fuga. Obviamente no te leeré todo, solo la parte en la que menciona a Becky

Asintió Johnny nuevamente mientras la zorra se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a leer la declaración que aquella yegua había dicho hacía ya tiempo atrás.

"Nuestra convivencia en esa pastelería abandonada se había mantenido sin grandes contratiempos, la primera noche tuvimos que dormir usando costales de harina como colchones y mantas, el segundo día nuestra situación mejoró en el momento que la antílope y la jaguar salieron y consiguieron ropa y comida para todas nosotras. Recuerdo cómo es que Becky tuvo que usar ropa de niña, la única que le quedaba bien. Fue en uno de los bolsillos de la ropa que utilizaba que Becky encontró un teléfono, del cual se mantendría inseparable y lo usaría constantemente, pero…"

Dejó de leer en el momento que su voz se vio interrumpida por la fuerte voz de Johnny, quien de inmediato llegó a una firme conclusión.

\- ¡Lance mentía! – exclamó entonces - ¡Lance si estuvo en contacto con Becky si es que consiguió un teléfono!

La zorra miró entonces la carta antes de responder.

\- Momento – dijo ella suavemente – déjame terminar

La voz de enojo de Johnny en ese momento había causado que alguno de los otros clientes del café se voltearan hasta la mesa de ellos, se dio cuenta que por poco arma una escena, por lo que tuvo que dar un largo respiro para intentar calmarse.

\- Está bien – dijo él luego de un rato

Volvió a acercar esa hoja de papel a sus ojos y continuó leyendo la declaración de la yegua recapturada que había estado con Becky durante esos días.

"… pero fue ese teléfono el que causó que nos descubrieran, Becky lo usaba a diario y hablaba fuertemente con él en su oído, en un momento de descuido ella abrió la puerta de la pastelería justo en el momento en que un vehículo policial pasaba por ahí, todo eso al parecer se debió al teléfono que tenía. Un hecho que me hizo definitivamente el estado desequilibrado de la puercoespín… más aún al saber que…"

La zorra levantó la vista, también algo preocupada por la última línea que aparecía escrita y que leería.

\- ¿Al… al saber que? – preguntó Johnny

Ella miró de nuevo el papel para leer la última frase que iba a decir. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de decirlo.

\- … que el teléfono que Becky había encontrado era en realidad un teléfono de juguete

(… continuará)


	21. Capítulo 19: Un terror indescriptible

**Capítulo 19: Un terror indescriptible**

\- Hasta luego – susurró Ash entonces

\- Adiós – susurró la secretaria de la consulta, quien volvió al tejido que llevaba haciendo desde que antes que ella comenzara con sus sesiones

Ash se acercó a la puerta de salida y abandonó la oficina 802. Hasta entonces la pequeña puercoespín tenía su teléfono en su bolsillo, pero hacía un rato, y mientras aún estaba en la sesión con la pantera, sentía como es que comenzaba a vibrar, involuntariamente lo sacó del bolsillo para saber quien hablaba interrumpiendo de paso la conversación que tenía con ella.

\- Es Moon – había susurrado ella – lo llamaré después, si es una emergencia llamaría de nuevo ahora

La pantera asintió ante esa afirmación. Buster no había vuelto a llamar entonces, por lo que asumió que el koala no estaba en una emergencia. Lo primero que hizo Ash al salir de la oficina fue sacar el teléfono y comenzar a buscar el número. Ash caminaba hacia el pasillo principal del octavo piso mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la pantalla hasta dar con el número del koala.

Por lo general a Ash no le gustaba tomar el ascensor cuando bajaba al primer piso, sentía que demoraba mucho en llegar hasta el piso en el que estaba y por lo general siempre se encontraba repleto de otros animales de pisos superiores que también bajaban, razón por la cual prefería bajar por las escaleras, además ese período mientras descendía por ellas era también un período de pensamientos y meditación para ella en donde pensaba en las palabras, comentarios y consejos que la pantera le decía en cada sesión, todos estos comparándolos con los pensamientos previos en su cabeza y dándose cuenta cómo es que los que la felina le decían eran más reales que los que hasta entonces estaban en su cabeza. Ese día volvió a bajar por las escaleras pero esta vez con su teléfono al oído, comenzando a hablar con el koala quien demoró un poco en contestar.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó - ¿Ash, eres tú?

\- Si, Moon – respondió la puercoespín mientras sostenía el teléfono con una mano y se sostenía del pasamanos con la otra – soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?

La tardanza de Ash en bajar las escaleras mientras meditaba sobre lo que la pantera decía por lo general era de uno minutos, pero esta vez, y debido a toda la conversación con Buster, lo cual causaba que frecuentemente se detuviera en los descansos de cada piso, tardó unos 10 minutos en llegar al primer piso mientras Buster le explicaba lo que quería decirle, algo fuera de lo común que había ocurrido: En plenos ensayos de ese día había recibido una visita sorpresa de los inspectores de construcción de la ciudad para asegurarse que el teatro completo fuera considerado completamente seguro para albergar una nueva presentación masiva, lo que causó que un grupo de animales de trajes formales llegara esa mañana al teatro y le dijeran que iban a revisar la estructura del edificio y el estado de los lugares públicos como las butacas o los baños para asegurarse que todo estaría bien, razón por la que todos los miembros del grupo que si habían asistido ese día, quienes resultaron siendo todos excepto Ash y Johnny, debieron terminar con el ensayo anticipadamente y debieron volver a sus hogares. Al saber con esa llamada que Ash tendría un día libre más fue que comenzó casi de inmediato a pensar en que podría hacer, pero se vio interrumpida con la última parte de la llamada de Buster.

\- ¿Johnny está contigo? He intentado llamarlo en este rato para decirle lo mismo pero no contesta. Pienso que su teléfono debe estar apagado

\- No – respondió ella de inmediato, pero se puso un instante a pensar. Johnny no era de los que tenía su teléfono apagado, y él no le había dicho que iba a hacer mientras ella estuviera en su sesión, asumió entonces que era porque había ido a ver a su padre – pero le diré, no te preocupes

\- Está bien, Ash – respondió el pequeño koala – ahora tengo que seguir en esta inspección. Adiós

\- Adiós, Moon – respondió la pequeña puercoespín mientras llegaba al descanso del segundo piso

"¿Johnny con el teléfono apagado?" fue lo que pensó Ash "Realmente debe estar en la prisión viendo a su padre"

Con su teléfono aún en sus manos comenzó a enviarle un mensaje a su novio.

"Amor, Moon suspendió la práctica de hoy, hay una inspección en el teatro. Volveré al apartamento ahora. Prepararé algo para que comamos y terminaré las cosas pendientes. Cuídate mucho"

Envió el mensaje y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras caminaba por la calle en dirección a la estación del metro.

l

l

l

l

l

A pesar de lo que Ash creía Johnny no estaba en la prisión visitando a su padre, Johnny no le dijo hacia donde iba a ir debido a que no quería preocuparla, pero a pesar de todo, aquel mensaje enviado llegó inmediatamente a Johnny, pero en ese momento instante Johnny ni siquiera sintió como su teléfono sonaba en su bolsillo; se encontraba totalmente anonadado ante lo que la zorra acababa de decir.

\- … ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que de juguete? – había podido preguntar - ¿O sea que ella nunca había podido hablar con Lance?

\- Esa fue la declaración de la yegua que estuvo con Becky en el tiempo de fuga – respondió ella – eso muestra un comportamiento anómalo de parte de ella

\- Pero… - Johnny pensó un instante para intentar rebatir ese argumento con otro que se le había ocurrido - ¿Qué tal si es que esa yegua en realidad mintió para intentar obtener algún beneficio?

\- No lo creo – respondió ella – se sabe que si alguien quiere obtener un beneficio carcelario lo que hace siempre es ser lo más sincera posible y dar la mayor cantidad de detalles que se pueda. Para muchas no les importa en absoluto traicionar a sus compañeras si es que fuera necesario, es por eso que no dudo de lo que esa yegua dijo sobre Becky

Entonces Johnny ya no sabía bien como reaccionar. Miró durante un instante la púa de Becky que estaba del lado de la zorra, luego miró otra vez la que estaba a su lado. Era una puercoespín pequeña y sabía que él podía controlarla muy bien si es que llegara un momento en que quisiera atacar a Ash y él estuviera ahí, pero el pensar que Becky había sido derivada a la unidad psiquiátrica de la prisión, que había atacado a una compañera de celda, que había logrado fugarse, que había sobrevivido a un accidente mortal, y por sobre todo, que mostraba signos de locura si es que estaba simulando hablar con Lance con un teléfono de juguete.

\- ¡LA CARTA! – exclamó repentinamente Johnny - ¿ENTONCES DE QUIEN ERA LA CARTA?

No había sido una exclamación de furia ya que no la había dicho enojado, a pesar de que se pudo haber pensado eso, ya que esa fuerte exclamación, más el involuntario golpe que Johnny dio en la mesa que hizo que los vasos de cada uno se estremecieran, causó que varios de los otros clientes del Café se voltearan hacia ellos, Johnny se dio cuenta entonces del involuntario gesto que hizo y bajó los brazos de la mesa algo avergonzado mientras la zorra tocaba su brazo izquierdo con sus dos manos.

\- Tranquilo – susurró ella – no te alteres, te diré sobre eso

Cuando vio como es que el resto de los clientes volvían a sus lecturas o a sus conversaciones particulares es que se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a ver a la zorra, quien había vuelto a ver su tableta silenciosamente y se ponía a deslizar su dedo por la pantalla.

\- Lo siento – dijo Johnny entonces – es solo que no sé que pensar, si Lance no había vuelto a hablar con ella y si es que ella imaginaba que Lance le hablaba por teléfono ¿Entonces por que está esa carta que tienes ahí?

\- Espera un momento – dijo la zorra mientras seguía deslizando su dedo por la pantalla – si quieres mira la carta mientras tanto

Extrajo la carta del interior de la carpeta y se la entregó a Johnny, el joven gorila la acercó a sus ojos y comenzó a observarla. Más que lo que estaba escrito en ella intentaba ver algunos otros detalles más allá de ese mensaje en donde Lance le decía que hacer.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el mal estado en el que se veía la hoja; no era blanca como el resto de las hojas que Johnny logró ver que ella tenía en su carpeta, sino que era más amarillenta, además de eso parecía tener manchas de la parte en la que no había nada escrito, y lo más llamativo de todo, la letra parecía haber sido escrita de manera algo borrosa y usando algún lápiz de color que dejaba una línea algo gruesa. Le llamó también la caligrafía en la que estaba escrita; Lance parecía escribir de una manera muy prolija, muy diferente a la manera en la que pensó que podría escribir.

\- ¿Es ésta la letra de Lance? – se preguntó Johnny en voz baja

\- Aquí la encontré – de pronto dijo la vulpina, quien volvía a acercar la tableta hasta Johnny, él sostenía la carta mientras ella acercaba el aparato a él

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó él mientras vio como un video comenzaba a reproducirse

Antes de que la zorra le respondiera, en ese instante en que no lo había hecho aún, logró ver que se trataba de un video en blanco y negro, pero rápidamente comprendió que era el registro de una cámara de vigilancia al darse cuenta que se veía pequeña celda en donde una pequeña figura se encontraba sentada en su cama.

\- Es la grabación de la celda de Becky el día de la carta – explicó ella

La grabación tampoco tenía audio, pero Johnny veía como es que en ella se veía a Becky sentada sobre su cama sin hacer nada. Vio también como en la mesa ubicada a muy poca distancia de la cama había una pila de hojas de papel, muchos de esos correspondían a papeles arrugados u otros doblados.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en la grabación ponía bastante nervioso a Johnny; a pesar de que la grabación había sido tomada hace varias semanas, sentía como es que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero la forma en que estaba ocurriendo eso era aterradora: Becky parecía estar mirando al frente permaneciendo quieta tal vez uno o dos minutos mientras estaba ahí. La respiración de Johnny aumentaba mientras ella se mantenía en esa posición, aunque ésta cambió en el momento en que vio como se bajaba de la cama de un salto y miraba debajo de ella, como creyendo que había alguien abajo. Tal vez pasaron unos 20 segundos de ella mirando debajo de su cama, cuando de pronto vio como es que súbitamente levantaba la cabeza en dirección a la misma pared en donde estaba instalada la cámara, pero al lado opuesto de ella, en donde había una puerta oscura.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó él entonces

\- Le estaban llevando su cena ahí – respondió ahí

\- Entiendo

Johnny entonces supuso que lo que seguiría sería acercarse a la puerta para recibir la bandeja desde la rendija que acababa de abrirse y que logró ver en la grabación. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

Becky parecía haberse quedado paralizada mientras se sostenía de la mesa y se volteaba en dirección a la pared opuesta quedando de espaldas a la puerta. La rendija ya se había abierto y se veía la bandeja entrando por ella.

\- Ahora observa con atención – dijo de pronto la zorra

La puercoespín había estado un par de segundos más quieta, pero comenzó lentamente a acercase caminando de espaldas a la puerta. Entonces Johnny logró percatarse como es que la mano con la que se sostenía de la mesa se acercaba a la gran cantidad de papeles que había sobre ella, y de entre los papeles arrugados tomaba un papel que parecía estar doblado, Johnny vio como es que ella seguía caminando de espaldas mientras tenía ese papel en la mano.

Entonces, y sin voltearse aún, colocó ese papel en la bandeja que acababa de entrar.

La zorra no le dijo lo que era ese papel doblado, pero Johnny acababa de comprenderlo, y su corazón casi se detiene al darse cuenta de la verdad, la zorra asintió al ver la reacción del gorila.

\- Así es – dijo ella dejando la tableta, aún reproduciendo la grabación y volviendo a tomar la carta – fue Becky quien escribió esta carta

l

l

l

l

l

 _Sigo estando de pie en la misma acera, tal vez unos 15 o 20 minutos, pero ya me doy cuenta que es tiempo de irme de ahí… ya llevaba mucho tiempo mirando a la zorra y al gorila que conversaban en el interior del establecimiento frente a mí, ninguno de ellos había logrado verme. Me sorprendo al sentir que mi teléfono comienza a sonar en mi bolsillo, lo extraigo y me lo coloco de inmediato en mi oído, mi corazón salta de júbilo al sentir la voz de mi amado, una voz que hacía muchos días no escuchaba._

\- _¿Becky? – escucho que me dice - ¿Has podido solucionar las cosas que nos impiden estar juntos?_

\- _Ahora comenzaré, amor – le dijo mientras una maliciosa sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Ésta es mi oportunidad y no la aprovecharé… Ash está sola_

\- _¡Ésa es mi chica! – fue lo que oí de su parte – ya sabes que hacer… ahora hazlo. Verás que pronto volveremos a estar juntos como siempre has querido_

\- _Claro que sí – respondo – adiós, Lance_

 _Alejo el teléfono de mi oído y me lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo. Me comencé a alejar de ahí y me comencé a dirigir a donde sabía que Ash iba a estar. Debía, sin embargo, ir a mi apartamento a buscar algunas cosas que harían más amenas nuestro reencuentro… programado para ese mismo día. Aquella maliciosa sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en mi rostro mientras pensaba en ese alegre reencuentro que tendría al ver a Ash nuevamente en su apartamento._

 _Ella estando completamente sola y desprotegida._

l

l

l

l

l

\- Lamentablemente, y debido a temas legales, Ash no puede tener protección si es que quien se supone que la amenaza no está viva – explicó la zorra – hay que protegerla sin poder pedir ayuda policial

\- Entiendo – respondió Johnny con algo de frustración al oír eso – creo que sé lo que tendré que hacer mientras ella no vuelva a aparecer

Había pensado en llevar nuevamente a Ash hasta la casa de sus padres hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero para eso tenía que ir a buscar la camioneta al taller de su padre si es que quería ir lo más pronto posible con ella, era la mejor opción. Estaba reparada pero no la había querido usar aún, por alguna razón no se sintió cómodo cuando estuvo el día anterior ahí, en el momento que encontró la púa en el piso, y tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cada uno acababa de pagar los respectivos cafés que habían consumido antes de que se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a alejarse hacia la puerta. Johnny ya había comprendido perfectamente el peligro en que se había convertido Becky. Si había comenzado a pretender que podía escuchar a Lance por un teléfono de juguete y si había sido ella misma quien había escrito una carta supuestamente de él es que mostraba de inmediato el extremo peligro en que ella se había convertido. El estar legalmente muerta era una gran ventaja para ella; no podía ser buscada y hasta que no se comprobara que aún estaba con vida era que nadie podía hacer nada por intentar proteger a Ash. Johnny era el único que podía hacer eso en aquellos momentos. Tal vez Becky estaba armada y lo más probable era que se encontrara en esos mismos momentos lista para atacar nuevamente a Ash. Debía hacer lo posible por protegerla inmediatamente.

\- Intentaré conseguir una manera de obtener algún tipo de protección para Ash – dijo la psiquiatra en el momento que ambos ya habían salido del Café Tubruk y ella guardaba un papel con la dirección del apartamento que Johnny le había escrito un poco antes de que llegara el mesero con el cambio

\- Muchas gracias por toda la información que me has entregado – dijo Johnny antes de despedirse – me encargaré de que Ash esté segura

\- Ante cualquier otra cosa que sepa te llamaré, al mismo tiempo intenta mantenerte en contacto si es que tú averiguas algo más

\- De acuerdo

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y se alejaron en sentido contrario. Johnny tenía que dirigirse al taller para ir a recoger la camioneta, ya no podría esperar a que su padre se la entregara personalmente si es que la situación era tan urgente como en ese momento, mientras que la zorra tenía que ir a resolver algunos asuntos con respecto al seguro de su vehículo antes de irse de vuelta a la prisión para continuar con su trabajo.

Ninguno de ellos había logrado ver a la puercoespín que hacía tan solo un par de minutos los estaba mirando desde la acera.

l

l

l

l

l

El mensaje que Ash le había enviado a Johnny no lo había leído hasta el momento que Johnny se encontraba a bordo del taxi que lo conducía hasta el taller. Se alivió un poco al darse cuenta que Buster había declarado ese día libre en vez de tener que volver a excusarse ante él por ese nuevo atraso; a pesar de que el koala era bastante amable con todos podía sentir como es que se molestaba cuando alguien tenía una falta constante. Sabía también que la situación con Becky lo había desviado mucho de sus ensayos y del próximo show que estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Lo que más lo alivió, sin embargo, fue darse cuenta que Ash se dirigía hacia el apartamento y por la tardanza que demoró en leer el mensaje lo más probable era que hubiera ya llegado.

A pesar de que Johnny podía considerar que Ash estaba más segura en el apartamento sentía que no era suficiente y quería llegar lo más pronto posible con la camioneta para explicarle la situación y llevarla a casa de sus padres para que ahí si estuviera completamente segura, razón por la cual ni siquiera logró despedirse apropiadamente del taxista luego de pagarle el viaje y bajarse junto al taller. En su bolsillo siempre tenía su llavero entre las cuales estaba las llaves del taller, y en el último tramo del viaje había estado sosteniendo obsesivamente el llavero en sus manos, cada vez sintiéndose más y más nervioso para cuando llegara el momento de bajarse del taxi. Al hacerlo bajó corriendo y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta pequeña, usó las llaves para ingresar, y estando ya adentró fue que se acercó a la puerta para vehículos, quitando rápidamente los candados que la mantenía abajo y la levantó con la cadena junto a ella. Johnny había estado ahí la tarde anterior, pero a pesar de eso, y al igual que todas las veces que estaba ahí no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de melancolía mientras estaba ahí: Ese olor a aceite y a grasa, la luz del sol que se colaba de manera modesta desde los tragaluces del techo y esas partículas de polvo en suspensión que podían verse en los rayos de luz que ingresaban. Aquella había sido toda su vida durante todos esos años, y a pesar de la antigua vida criminal de su padre, igual lo extrañaba; era su padre al fin y al cabo y él había sido una gran fuente de apoyo durante todos esos años.

Todos aquellos pensamientos habían causado que la velocidad de Johnny en sus acciones comenzaran a ralentizarse. La puerta de vehículos ya estaba abierta y solo faltaba acercarse a la camioneta y subirse a ella para salir, pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato; había algo que lo estaba deteniendo. La camioneta se encontraba en la pared opuesta de la puerta, junto a otros vehículos cubiertos por mantas, pero él se había detenido casi en el centro del edificio y su cuerpo se había girado hacia la izquierda, una de sus manos tocó el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, sintió ahí la púa que luego de mostrársela a la zorra había vuelto a guardar ahí. Durante un rato ella le había contado la historia del accidente sufrido la noche anterior y la manera en que había encontrado la púa junto a su vehículo estrellado, esa historia causó que Johnny involuntariamente se pusiera a mirar el lugar en donde él había encontrado la púa.

l

l

l

l

Había ocurrido en la noche anterior al día que Johnny vio a su padre libre por última vez. Su padre dormía, al igual que Stan y Barry, todos ellos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones acondicionadas en el taller, había sido un día de mucho trabajo, entre los cuales estaba un vehículo importante, el del director de la misma prisión a donde ellos habían sido recluidos, él había decidido llevar a reparar su vehículo al taller confiado en que ellos harían un gran trabajo, cosa que ellos cumplieron. Lo que había fallado en su vehículo era una pieza suelta del motor que causaba un ruido bastante molesto y una baja en el rendimiento. Fue una falla que costó un poco repararla pero lo habían logrado hacer, el director iría el día siguiente a recogerlo, quedaría feliz de que ya no tuviera ese molesto ruido. El director y el padre de Johnny habían formado una amistad y fue por orden de él que ya no tenían vigilancia policial mientras trabajaban y para retribuir ese gesto fue que habían logrado esmerarse en reparar su vehículo. Las reparaciones y ventas de todo ese día habían causado un gran cansancio en los tres gorilas, razón por la cual cayeron profundamente dormidos aquella noche. Ninguno de ellos sintió a la pequeña puercoespín que se había colado al interior del taller en plena noche, nadie sintió tampoco como es sostenía una linterna y deambulaba por el interior del lugar intentando buscar algo que hacer. Al ver ese vehículo, el que estaba aún con el motor abierto, además de ser el más elegante y costoso de todos los que estaban ahí, fue que decidió divertirse un poco con él. No sabía mucho de mecánica, pero si lo suficiente para poder abrir el depósito del líquido de los frenos y drenar el líquido de su interior, y para que no se notara que faltaba fue que lo volvió a rellenar con agua tomada de un barril junto a los vehículos. Al ser un depósito opaco sabía que no lo notarían. Logró hacer todo eso silenciosamente y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, y abandonó el taller sin que nadie más se percatara de su presencia. Lo único que dejó atrás sin quererlo fue aquella púa que ahora estaba en el interior del bolsillo de Johnny.

l

l

l

Aquella visión que pasó por la cabeza de Johnny podía no ser exacta, pero había algo que causaba que se sintiera completamente seguro que eso era lo que había pasado aquella noche y que había causado el accidente del director de la prisión. Una visión que en realidad lo único que hizo fue provocar un inmenso sentimiento de furia en su interior, un sentimiento en contra de esa puercoespín que había hecho aquella jugada tan sucia que causó que su padre terminara siendo arrestado injustamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo negar que también sintió una extraña sensación de injusticia, pero no por los jueces con respecto a su padre, sino una situación injusta de él en contra de Ash, su pobre novia había intentado decirle sobre la presencia de Becky pero él no le había podido creer que ella siguiera viva luego del accidente en que las otras prisioneras murieron. Sintió que había sido demasiado incrédulo y que no había podido apoyar tanto a su amada. Sabía que debía llegar ahí lo más rápidamente posible.

Volvió a moverse y se acercó a la camioneta, la llave también estaba en su llavero así que rápidamente la sacó y abrió la camioneta, su padre había prometido que la camioneta estaría lista para ese día siguiente, una entrega que jamás pudo concretar luego de haber sido arrestado de nuevo. El motor encendiéndose y manteniéndose encendido fue lo que demostraba que si estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Fue entonces que soltó el freno y comenzó a dirigir la camioneta hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera del taller salió de la camioneta para cerrar la puerta de los vehículos, cuando un sonido proveniente de otro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta lo había detenido: Había llegado un mensaje a su teléfono. Una involuntaria sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro en el momento que vio el remitente y el mensaje.

"Amor, ya llegué al apartamento, te esperaré con muchas ansias"

El joven gorila acercó sus dedos a las teclas que aparecieron en la pantalla y le respondió de inmediato.

"Voy ahora para allá, amor. Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante"

Mientras cerraba la puerta del taller y colocaba los candados de nuevo fue que recibió la respuesta de ese mensaje.

"Está bien, te esperaré"

Johnny leyó el mensaje y volvió a dejar el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras volvía a subirse a la camioneta y comenzaba a dirigirla hacia la calle.

l

l

l

l

Del otro lado, la pequeña puercoespín sonreía al enviar esa respuesta y dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa, ansiosa de lo que pronto pasaría. Miró entonces a Ash, quien estaba junto a ella. Becky se encontraba sonriendo al ver el buen trabajo que había hecho al atarla a la silla en la que estaba sentada con una soga y poniéndole una mordaza en la boca para que no pudiera hablar. Ash se encontraba mirando aterrada mientras intentaba forcejear para intentar soltarse, pero Becky había logrado inmovilizarla muy bien.

\- ¡Te tengo buenas noticias, querida! – exclamó Becky con bastantes ánimos – ¡Ya viene Johnny!

(… continuará)


	22. Capítulo 20: Un nuevo enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 20: Un nuevo enfrentamiento. La revancha.**

Ash ya había terminado su sesión psicológica con la pantera hacía ya casi una hora, luego de eso había hablado con Buster sobre la suspensión del ensayo del día y había viajado en el metro en dirección al apartamento. Le había enviado un mensaje a Johnny para decirle lo que Buster le había dicho y le avisaba que se iría de vuelta al apartamento. Pensaba en preparar algo de comida para ambos y así poder tener una tarde tranquila juntos. El viaje en metro estuvo bastante tranquilo; debido a que era un día hábil, ya que muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad ya se encontraban en sus puestos de trabajo o algunos estaban en casa o los pequeños estaban en la escuela, es que iba sentada casi totalmente sola en el vagón de metro en el que estaba, solo había una armadillo algo anciana y un lagarto leyendo un periódico, los tres sentados a considerable distancia de cada uno. Nadie hablaba, todos se encontraban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos mientras el metro avanzaba a gran velocidad por los rieles. Ash tenía su teléfono en su mano, en él se encontraba revisando los últimos mensajes enviados, vio como es que Johnny aún no leía el mensaje que le había mandado, pensaba que la visita a la prisión para ver a su padre se había alargado mucho y que debía encontrarse bastante inmerso en esa visita. Pensó en enviarle un nuevo mensaje para preguntarle qué es lo que le gustaría comer, pero desistió de ello en el momento que pensó que tal vez era mejor que su novio pasara tiempo con su padre, por lo que mejor decidió pensar ella misma en que podrían comer, pensó en si era necesario comprar algo en la tienda cerca del apartamento, tal vez algún refresco que a ella se le antojaba beber entonces. Sabía, sin embargo, que sería un día bastante apacible.

"La letra de mi canción y el examen teórico de conducción" pensaba ella, esas eran las dos cosas que con mayor frecuencia pasaban por su cabeza y que tenía pendientes para poder hacer, pero sinceramente estaba considerando seriamente en aplazar su examen de conducción; la camioneta se encontraba entonces descompuesta y no sería justo exigir que estuviera arreglada para que pudiera rendir el examen. Podría como mucho rendir el examen teórico, pero solamente eso. La letra de la canción era lo otro que más le preocupaba en esos momentos; el show sería en pocos días más y no tenía ni siquiera un verso de la letra aún. No sentía que hubiera nada que aún la inspirara, aquellas frases que apuntaba en las decenas de hojas de papel que tenía en su cabina de ensayo no parecían tener ningún significado para ella cuando volvía a releerlas. A pesar de ya tener la instrumentación de la canción lista, el hecho de no tener la letra le hacía parecer que no había podido avanzar absolutamente nada. Sentía ya que estaba comenzando a correr contra el tiempo. Fue eso tal vez lo que causó que cuando el metro llegó a la estación en donde debía bajarse comenzó a caminar a un paso mucho más rápido que como usualmente lo hacía. Sentía que enfocarse en componer la letra de la canción era algo esencial en esos momentos y debía comenzar a hacerlo en serio.

A falta de un par de cuadras para llegar al apartamento Ash ya se encontraba con su llavero sostenido en su mano derecha preparada para usar las llaves apenas llegara a su puerta.

"Tal vez unos espaguetis y algo de salsa de tomates en lata… un poco de ensalada y un refresco de uva para cada uno" había pensado en el momento que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al piso en donde ella vivía junto a Johnny "Si, creo que eso suena bien"

Sonrió al por fin decidir que prepararía para el almuerzo de ambos, sería algo sencillo, llenador y sería una preocupación menos de las cosas que tendría que hacer. Acababa de ingresar la llave a la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento y comenzaba a hacerla girar. Aquella caminata más rápida que de costumbre le había causado un poco de sed. Esperaba realmente que quedara alguna lata de refresco de uva, la verdad que no lo recordaba bien, en caso de que no quedara bajaría a la tienda para tener para ella y para Johnny.

Pero entonces, y sin esperarlo, Ash sintió como una enorme fuerza aplicada en su espalda causaba que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera súbitamente sobre el piso del pasillo del apartamento, un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta al sentir que acababa de caer sobre sus rodillas y una de sus manos. Antes que pudiera voltearse para ver qué había ocurrido escuchó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Su corazón dio un enorme salto y sintió que alguna púa de su cuerpo cayó al suelo al escuchar aquel terrorífico saludo que la sumió en un horror espantoso.

\- Hola corazón… ya he vuelto

l

l

l

l

l

 _Durante todas aquellas semanas tuve que aprender a convertirme en lo que legalmente era. Según los registros yo ya no estaba viva, yo había muerto en un accidente en el cual mi cuerpo se vio totalmente consumido por el fuego y por tanto ya no era un peligro viviente, ya no estaba viva, ahora era una fantasma. Tuve que aprender a convertirme en una. En ninguna parte del mundo se buscaba a una fantasma así que podía considerarme tranquila de que ya sabía que no volvería a ser buscada por algún enorme policía. Podría tranquilamente convertirme en aquella fantasma._

 _En todo ese tiempo me preguntaba que es lo que yo deseaba hacer. Reunirme con Lance era obvio, oír su voz por el teléfono me hacía dar cuenta lo deseoso que él también estaba de reunirse conmigo, pero sabía también que él me había dicho que me encargara de deshacerme de los inconvenientes o de las trabas que afectaban nuestra relación. Yo sabía que se refería a Ash, debía deshacerme de ella, matarla si era necesario, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía hacerlo de una manera rápida e indolora, sabía que así no sufriría nada por todo lo que me hizo, ella debía pagar con creces todo lo que me hizo sufrir a mí, y de igual manera me encargaría que ella sufriera lo más posible para al menos sentir que saldó toda la injusticia ocurrida contra mí._

 _Mucho había aprendido en el último tiempo entre ese accidente hasta aquel momento presente. Aprendí maneras de cómo poder ocultarme sin ser vista por nadie, aprendí a caminar silenciosamente y aprendí a acechar a quién yo quisiera sin ser vista, pero eso no fue todo. Muchas cosas aprendí que sabía que en algún momento podrían funcionar para deshacerme de quienes se encontraran dispuestos a evitar que pudiera cumplir aquella venganza que debía realizar con toda justicia contra Ash, y para el momento que había por fin decidido a actuar contra ella, luego de días de constante vigilancia y de obtención de elementos que me resultarían muy útiles para lograrlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente armada con todo lo necesario para cumplir todo. Luego de ver al gorila novio de esa puercoespín hablando con la doble zorra que hablaba conmigo en la prisión fue lo que causó que finalmente decidiera actuar de una vez._

 _Ash jamás me vio, aprendí a ser muy cuidadosa al vigilar constantemente quien estaba o no cerca, y aprendí a esconderme muy bien si es que era necesario. Para el momento que Ash llegó al edificio en donde vivía, yo ya me encontraba ahí, junto a mí tenía mi bolso que ya tenía preparado en mi apartamento con todo lo necesario para que lo que pasara a continuación fuese un momento inolvidable._

 _Al menos para mí._

l

l

l

 _Ash se encontraba algo distraída en el momento que llegó hasta el tercer piso del edificio y colocaba la llave en la cerradura, ella ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia a pesar de que me encontraba oculta únicamente junto a una maceta con una planta grande junto a la puerta del apartamento de sus vecinos que estaba frente a la de ella. En el instante en que vi que giraba la cerradura y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse supe que era momento de actuar: Rápidamente me puse de pie, estiré mis brazos y me acerqué corriendo hacia ella. No me clavé ninguna de sus púas cuando mis brazos entraron en contacto con su espalda, solo se habían comprimido, y causó que de inmediato ella se viera empujada al interior de su propio apartamento y cayera al suelo fuertemente. De inmediato ingresé con ella y cerré la puerta atrás de mí. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y planeado._

\- _Hola corazón… ya he vuelto_

l

l

l

 _Someter a Ash no fue tan difícil como pensé que sería, creí que estaría mejor preparada que aquella vez que ella tuvo esa victoria parcial, creí que al menos intentaría forcejear, pero me vi bastante sorprendida al poder manejarla como yo quise. Tenía una navaja en mi bolsillo cuando había llegado, la cual había extraído de ahí en el momento que ella había caído al suelo y yo cerraba la puerta, y colocando su punta contra la mejilla de ella fue que logré que hiciera lo que yo quisiera y que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco._

 _Atar a Ash a la silla hubiera sido más fácil si es que no hubiera comenzado a forcejear sorpresivamente mientras rodeaba sus brazos y piernas con ella, pero con un par de fuertes bofetadas en su rostro fueron suficientes para lograr que dejara de hacerlo, más aún al mostrarle el filo de mi navaja. Logré que se convirtiera en una chica dócil y manejable mientras terminaba de ser atada a la silla, y para asegurarme que no perdiera su tiempo hablando o gritando fue que coloqué una mordaza en su boca._

\- _Ha sido muy divertido – le dije al haberla amordazado completamente y dejándola inmovilizada en esa silla_

 _Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba casi de manera incontrolable, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y húmedos y algunas de sus púas caían al suelo. Alguna palabra intentaba salir de su garganta en el momento en que me colocaba frente a ella y comenzaba a jugar con mi navaja y la pasaba por mis manos y mis dedos._

\- _¿Te gusta, cielo? – le preguntaba mientras me acercaba a ella_

 _El único sonido que salía de ella eran los constantes sonidos distorsionados que salían por entre la mordaza que mantenía bien sellada su boca. Acerqué entonces la navaja a su rostro mientras sonreía, ella intentaba alejar su cabeza del filo pero no podía hacerlo mucho, toqué entonces su rostro con el costado de la navaja._

\- _Será algo muy divertido – continué diciendo – pero esperemos un poco a que…_

 _Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas al oír par de sonidos como de campana provenientes del bolsillo de aquella puercoespín._

\- _¡Vaya! – exclamé mientras dejaba la navaja en mi mano izquierda y acercaba la derecha hacia ese bolsillo – ¡Creo que sé que hay ahí!_

 _Sonreí más al ver que tenía razón al darme cuenta que tenía razón con mi idea: Ahí estaba su teléfono y se encontraba alertando que estaba con batería baja. Deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla de ese teléfono, al mismo tiempo vi como es que esa asquerosa puercoespín bajo mi control se encontraba intentando mover sus piernas o sus brazos, pero no podía lograr nada haciendo eso._

\- _Veo que has estado enviándole mensajes a tu gorila – le dije con una sonrisa burlona al ver los últimos mensajes que se habían estado enviando_

 _Decidí enviarles unos mensajes, tal vez aún se encontraba aún con la zorra pero para evitar alguna posible sospecha fue que preferí engañar a ese feo gorila y fingir que yo era Ash._

 _Ash parecía tan inofensiva mientras se encontraba sin poder moverse, no parecía ser la misma que había tratado de robarse a mi Lance con la horrible canción que había compuesto y que había presentado en televisión antes millones de animales. Pensé seriamente en usar mi navaja y terminar con el asunto rápidamente de una vez, pero sentía que eso no sería una venganza completa, solo sería una salida fácil y no me sentiría completamente satisfecha hasta darme cuenta que ella había finalmente sufrido bastante. Preferí evitar terminar con el asunto rápidamente y en vez de eso seguí enviándole algunos mensajes hasta que me hizo dar cuenta que llegaría, avisándole alegremente la noticia a la dócil puercoespín junto a mí._

\- _Y para su llegada habrá que prepararle algo ¿No crees? – fue lo que le dije luego de anunciarle de su próxima llegada_

 _Sus brazos por detrás de la silla estaban intentando zafarse de los amarres que la mantenían sin poder salvarse, pero decidí tomar esos movimientos como un sí. Me acerqué al refrigerador intentando encontrar algo que pudiera servir. Solo quedaba un poco de soda en una botella y algo de leche pero no creía que eso pudiera funcionar. Mi sonrisa volvió a mi rostro cuando encontré cuatro naranjas en la parte inferior del refrigerador, rápidamente las saqué y las dejé en la mesa._

\- _Le prepararé algo sabroso – dije entonces – sé que le gustará_

 _Los sonidos ahogados provenientes de la boca de Ash y los torpes movimientos que comenzó a hacer luego de decir eso me hicieron entender que estaba de acuerdo, por lo que bastante emocionada fui y me acerqué a mi bolso, dentro del cual había un importante ingrediente._

l

l

l

l

l

"NO PUEDE SER… ¡NO PUEDE SER!" fue aquel primer pensamiento que invadió la cabeza de Ash en el momento en que sintió aquella temible voz ingresando a sus oídos para a continuación sentir una fuerte mano estrujando la parte trasera de su cuello y la punta de una navaja tocando su mejilla, de inmediato sintió como es que comenzaron a soltarse púas de su cuerpo. Era Becky ¡ERA BECKY! ¡NO PODÍA SER! Becky había muerto, Becky había muerto junto a esas otras tres prisioneras fugadas y tenía ella que estar ahí. Aquella visión en el escenario del show de caridad no podía ser real, aquellas otras extrañas presencias que la habían rodeado durante todas tampoco podían ser reales. Aquella Becky que se encontraba apretándola del cuello y poniendo una navaja junto a su cabeza no podía ser real. Intentó desesperadamente moverse pero solo logró girar un poco la cabeza apenas para mirar por un par de segundos a esa puercoespín. A pesar de haberla visto tan solo por un instante mínimo aquella imagen de Becky la espantó enormemente. En primera ya no podía decir que ésa era una Becky imaginaria, eso ya era imposible, ninguna de sus visiones la había tratado de esa manera, pero lo que más la estaba espantando era la mirada que esa Becky tenía. Recordaba aún la primera vez que la había visto, el día que la descubrió junto a Lance en ese mismo apartamento. A pesar de ser la chica con quien estaba siendo engañada no podía negar que entonces lucía como una chica que se preocupaba mucho de sí misma. Recordaba cómo es que Becky era una chica que se maquillaba, recordaba todo el maquillaje sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas, la manera pulcra en que se arreglaba sus púas y la ropa muy de moda que utilizaba, su pelaje además se encontraba totalmente brillante y muy bien cuidado. Aquella Becky que estaba en esos momentos detrás de ella lucía aterradora: Los enormes surcos que circundaban sus párpados inferiores, los ojos rojos, sus púas desordenadas en todo su cuerpo, su pelaje sucio y opaco y la expresión de maniática que entonces estaba teniendo y con la que la estaba mirando fijamente con una aterradora sonrisa.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny debía llevar unos 15 minutos conduciendo cuando ya había comenzado a llegar a las proximidades del apartamento, tenía que decirle a Ash sobre lo que la zorra le había dicho y sobre las acciones que ambos debían comenzar a tomar. Becky estaba suelta, ya no había dudas y mientras ella estuviera suelta Ash debía estar protegida. Se alivió de que ella no hubiera saboteando la camioneta como si lo hizo con el automóvil del director de la prisión. Sabía que la tendrían que usar lo más pronto posible si es que había que llevarla nuevamente a la casa de sus padres.

Al llegar a la calle en donde estaba el apartamento se encontró bastante aliviado al ver que no había ningún vehículo estacionado frente al edificio, lo que causó que pudiera dejarlo justo ahí. Sabía que apenas llegara al apartamento se encontraría con Ash y mientras comieran le iba a comenzar a contar sobre lo que había descubierto y las razones del por qué ir con sus padres sería lo mejor. Al salir de la camioneta y cerrarla se encaminó de inmediato al apartamento, el día se sentía bastante agradable y podría al menos tener un almuerzo tranquilo con su querida Ash, pensaba al menos en poder ver si quería repasar un poco sus preguntas para el examen teórico de conducción. A pesar del peligro que se cernía sobre ella podría al menos intentar pasar un rato agradable antes de decidir finalmente que hacer y cuando.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que llegó al tercer piso y acercaba su llave a la cerradura, fue que sintió que algo extraño ocurría; por lo general, y cuando provenía algún sonido del interior del apartamento, podía ser Ash tocando su guitarra lo que causaba aquello, pero mientras colocaba la llave y la hacía girar podía darse cuenta que eso no era lo que sonaba.

 _"_ _Don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline  
Saturday night's alright for fighting…"_

Johnny se extrañó al oír eso, no era común que Ash pusiera música tan fuerte.

 _"…_ _Well, they're packed pretty tight in here tonight  
I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right  
I may use a little muscle to get what I need…"_

Más aún esa canción, la cual correspondía a la canción que él tocaría en el show de dos semanas "Saturday night's" Sonrió un poco al pensar que era porque tal vez Ash lo quería recibir con una sorpresa, tal vez había estado ensayando la parte en guitarra de esa canción para que ambos pudiesen tocarla juntos.

Abrió entonces la puerta e ingresó al apartamento.

La sonrisa que tenía Johnny entonces comenzó a desvanecerse al darse cuenta que Ash no se encontraba en la sala, que era donde ambos generalmente ensayaban, "Saturday night's" se encontraba sonando a un volumen bastante fuerte pero Ash no se encontraba ahí. Más extrañado se sintió al darse cuenta que no había nada instalado en la sala, Ash no tenía conectada su guitarra a los amplificadores.

 _"_ _Don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline  
Saturday night's alright for fighting…"_

Salió de la sala y siguió caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina y el comedor. Antes se detuvo y abrió la puerta del baño, pero Ash tampoco estaba ahí.

\- ¡¿Ash?! – preguntó en voz alta, intentando sonar algo más fuerte que la canción que aún seguía sonando - ¡Ash, ya llegué!

No escuchó ninguna respuesta entonces así que siguió caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Ash tampoco estaba en el comedor ni en la cocina, tampoco en la sala de estar que estaba en el mismo lugar. Algo dentro de él causó algo de inquietud, comenzó de a poco a sentir que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí. Se dispuso a entrar a la habitación, cuya puerta estaba junto a la mesa del comedor, pero algo hizo desviar su mirada hacia el mueble junto al refrigerador. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una extraña calma sintió al ver el vaso de jugo de naranja que había ahí junto a una servilleta. Se acercó entonces a ese vaso y miró la servilleta, la cual tenía un corazón dibujado.

"Tal vez solo salió de compras a la tienda" involuntariamente pensó como una manera de tranquilizarse un poco "tal vez solo eso y volverá pronto"

 _"_ _Going to set this dance alight  
'Cause Saturday night's the night I like  
Saturday night's alright, alright, alright"_

Johnny entonces se acercó el vaso a su boca y comenzó a beber su contenido.

La gran carrera que hizo contra el tiempo desde que se despidió de la zorra hasta que regresó al apartamento fue algo que no le permitió descansar, y el ver ese vaso lleno de un apetecible jugo causó que sintiera una repentina sed en su interior, su garganta repentinamente seca comenzó a relajarse en el momento que sintió aquel jugo dulce pasando por ella.

Dejó pronto el vaso ya vacío sobre el mismo mueble.

"Gracias, Ash" pensó agradecido

 _"¡Saturday!_ _¡Saturday! ¡Saturday!  
¡Saturday! ¡Saturday! ¡Saturday!  
_ _¡Saturday! ¡Saturday! ¡Saturday!  
Saturday! Saturday! Saturday night's alright"_

Aquel jugo había causado que lograra saciar aquella súbita sed, pero también sintió que lo había ayudado a calmar aquella extraña sensación de nervios en su interior. Pensó involuntariamente que Ash había ido a la tienda, pero en realidad también podía estar en la habitación ¿Podría estar tomando una siesta sobre la cama? Sería algo extraño si es que dejaba el reproductor de música encendido a un volumen bastante fuerte pero a pesar de eso se decidió ver si Ash estaba ahí.

Caminó y se acercó a la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente en caso de que Ash se encontrara durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama. La puerta no tuvo que abrirla entera, pero con lo que logró abrirla se dio cuenta que Ash no se encontraba sobre la cama.

Ash no parecía estar en el apartamento.

Johnny ya estaba algo confundido; Ash no era de las que salía del apartamento dejando la música a todo volumen ¿Qué tal si no había llegado aún? Eso no podía ser, ya le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que si había llegado. Entonces simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que había salido de manera algo intempestiva a la tienda a comprar algo para que ambos pudiesen comer, más aún al darse cuenta que no había nada más en el refrigerador que pudiesen comer.

 _"_ _¡Saturday! ¡Saturday! ¡Saturday!  
¡Saturday! ¡Saturday! __¡Saturday!  
¡Saturday! ¡Saturday! ¡Saturday!"_

Si Ash no estaba ahí lo mejor era apagar la música que aún sonaba fuertemente así que se encaminó hasta la sala. Sin embargo, notó como algo extraño comenzó entonces a pasar: Sintió como es que su cabeza parecía algo más confundida que lo que estaba hacía un par de segundos, había pensado en ir a apagar el reproductor, pero al mismo tiempo fue como si miles de otros pensamientos comenzaran a llenar su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sintió como ya no caminaba en línea recta, sino que comenzó a sentir que estaba avanzando de manera algo más torpe y más lenta en dirección hacia la sala.

Johnny no se había dado cuenta en aquellos instantes, pero no notó como es que la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse, había comenzado a abrirse lentamente mientras la música aún sonaba fuertemente y no vio el par de ojos rojos que se asomaban por el espacio entre la puerta entreabierta y el marco, mirando atentamente a aquel gorila cuyos pasos en dirección a la sala parecían verse más y más torpes. El joven gorila intentaba llegar hasta la sala, pero no se daba cuenta realmente de que comenzaba entonces a sentirse muy mareado. Cuando finalmente logró entrar a la sala ya no sentía como si estuviera caminando, ni siquiera sentía que estaba llegando hasta el reproductor de música. No se dio cuenta tampoco como es que aquella figura que se encontraba mirándolo ya había abierto más la puerta y había salido. Johnny sintió entonces que finalmente había logrado llegar al reproductor de música, pero sentía como su mano no parecía poder controlarla, intentaba levantarla pero no parecía responderle.

"¿Qué… que está… pasando?" logró finalmente pensar mientras intentaba dirigir su mano hasta el botón de apagado del reproductor

La figura que se encontraba acechándolo había ya caminando por el pasillo y se había acercado a él, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la sala, viendo los movimientos torpes del gorila intentando atinarle al botón. Aquella figura sonreía maliciosamente.

Finalmente el dedo de Johnny logró presionar el botón y la música terminó, pero Johnny no parecía poder controlar su cuerpo, sintió como es que su cabeza mareada daba vueltas y vueltas y no parecía sentir ya sus piernas.

"Lo… lo logré" fue lo que finalmente logró pensar antes de alcanzar siquiera a darse cuenta que sin poder controlarlo sus ojos se cerraban y súbitamente se caía desplomado inconsciente sobre el suelo.

La figura que lo estaba mirando atentamente en todo ese momento había vuelto a sonreír y se acercó al cuerpo mucho más grande que ella que había caído como un árbol. El silencio había vuelto a reinar el lugar, pero en realidad quien reinaba en ese momento era ella.

Había logrado someter a quienes quería controlar y había comenzado a llegar el momento de Ash para sufrir.

(… continuará)


	23. Capítulo 21: ¡No me dejes!

**Capítulo 21: ¡No me dejes!**

La fuerte música y los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Johnny en el momento que entró al apartamento, de alguna manera, causó que por su cabeza comenzaran a pasar múltiples pensamientos referentes al paradero de Ash. Durante el rato que había estado ahí tuvo la idea que ella había salido a la tienda cerca del edificio para comprar algo para que ambos pudiesen comer, dejándole un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras no se encontraba.

De haber abierto la puerta de la habitación un poco más se habría visto cara a cara con Becky, quien lo había considerado como una acción afortunada de su parte, ella estaba con su navaja preparada si es que él la hubiera visto ahí, más si es que hubiera visto a Ash atada junto a ella. Ella no podía gritar, Becky tenía la navaja junto a su cuello y había amenazado con usarla si es que hacía el más mínimo ruido cuando Johnny abriera la puerta. Había en ese momento en el piso de la habitación, justo debajo del punto en donde estaba colocada la silla, al menos 5 púas que se cayeron de su cuerpo en aquel momento de tensión y terror. Ash entonces vio como es que Becky se alejaba de ella en el momento que él cerraba la puerta y ella se acercaba a ella, viendo como lentamente abría la puerta y una nueva sonrisa aterradora se dibujaba en su cara. El corazón de Ash latía descontroladamente y buscaba soltarse de las amarras que tenía en sus brazos y piernas, pero sabía que si es que intentaba algo brusco Becky podría matarla ahí mismo, lágrimas invadían su rostro mientras recordaba la manera en que la malvada puercoespín exprimía las naranjas que había tomado del refrigerador, había llenado la mitad de un vaso con el jugo obtenido, luego de eso Ash vio como de su bolso tomó 4 píldoras blancas y las comenzó a moler finamente con la ayuda de un mazo de madera que había en uno de los cajones, y el polvo obtenido lo colocó en el interior del vaso, revolvió la mezcla y terminó de llenar el resto del vaso con más jugo, luego lo dejó en el mueble de la mesa junto a una servilleta con un corazón que acababa de dibujar.

\- Tu querido Johnny se convertirá en un monito muy dócil muy pronto – sonrió perversamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ash se encontraba horrorizada luego de eso; su vida corría peligro y estaba aterrada de que eso significara que intentaría matar a Johnny. Becky no le había dicho, obviamente, lo que eran esas píldoras pero Ash inmediatamente pensó que podrían ser píldoras venenosas que matarían a su amado novio si es que bebía ese jugo. En su desesperación comenzó mover sus brazos y piernas fuertemente para intentar soltarse de sus amarras y a gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero las cuerdas se mantuvieron firmes y mordaza en su boca le impedía gritar apropiadamente, causando que lo único que saliera de su boca fueran solamente sonidos distorsionados. La sonrisa de Becky entonces desapareció y comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a Ash, las enormes ojeras en su rostro y su pelaje opaco y sucio cada vez más cerca de ella causaron que sin proponérselo comenzara a bajar la intensidad, pero eso no fue suficiente para que ella levantara su brazo y le diera una enorme bofetada en su mejilla.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – rugió aquella puercoespín mientras lo hacía y veía la mejilla de Ash poniéndose roja mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro

El rostro de Ash le había dolido enormemente tras esa fuerte bofetada, no tenía como cubrirse la mejilla que la sentía casi hirviendo, eso causó que dejara de moverse o de intentar gritar, pero a pesar de eso no podía impedir que cayeran más lágrimas que mojaran su falda y algunas de las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban que rodeaban su regazo ni que cesaran los tristes e incesantes gimoteos provenientes de ella. Becky se encontraba lista para atestarle una nueva bofetada en ese momento, Ash había cerrado los ojos e intentó girar su cabeza al ver como levantaba de nuevo su mano, pero no sintió ninguna bofetada, y en vez de eso, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba ahí y no parecía estar en ningún lado, la navaja permanecía sobre la mesa pero ella había desaparecido. Instintivamente al ver que se encontraba sola nuevamente intentó zafarse desesperadamente de las ataduras que le impedían escapar, pero se detuvo bruscamente en el momento en que, luego de un instante, el silencio del apartamento terminó súbitamente cuando comenzó a escuchar música proveniente de la sala, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la canción que se trataba: Había comenzado a escucharse a alto volumen la canción que Johnny tocaría para el show. "Saturday night's", y pocos segundos después de que comenzara a escucharse vio que Becky regresaba a ella. La música se escuchaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudiera oír lo que ella le iba a decir, así que vio como ella comenzaba a acercarse a su oído derecho.

\- Ahora esperemos a que llegue Johnny – dijo tranquilamente en su oído, pero de pronto con un fuerte grito que hizo estremecer un poco - ¡AHORA ANDANDO!

No dijo más, a continuación ella tomaba la parte posterior de la silla con una de sus manos y con su otro brazo rodeaba el cuello de Ash y la arrastraba hacia la habitación para ocultarla detrás de la puerta, en donde permaneció aquellos largos minutos que le parecieron eternos y donde su corazón latía desesperadamente sin descanso.

Luego de algunos segundos en que Johnny cerraba la puerta de la habitación y que Becky se había acercado desde el interior fue que finalmente comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Ash no podía ver lo que ocurría afuera, pero se asustaba al ver la manera en que su captora comenzaba a sonreír progresivamente. Su mano derecha sostenía firmemente la puerta y ésta comenzaba a abrirse a cada momento más y más, hasta que finalmente se abrió lo suficiente para que Becky pudiera salir por ella. Ash nuevamente intentó forcejear para lograr soltarse de sus amarras, pero no parecía aún tener éxito en ello ya que éstas no parecían ceder absolutamente nada, sin embargo, aquel nuevo intento se frenó bruscamente en el momento que sintió que la música finalmente se apagaba y un sonido sordo se logró escuchar. Fue ahí que el corazón de Ash casi se detiene lleno de horror; instantáneamente había tenido una visión de Johnny cayendo desplomado al suelo inconsciente, tal vez muerto. Un enorme grito había salido en ese momento de su garganta, el cual se había convertido solo en un silencioso bufido al intentar pasar a través de la mordaza, y más lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos al realmente imaginar que Johnny, el novio que más había amado en toda su vida pudiese jamás volver a estar con ella.

Becky había regresado a la habitación solo un par de minutos después, se encontraba respirando algo pesadamente al regresar, pero aún mantenía esa perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Oh, corazón, ven a ver lo que hay afuera – fue lo que dijo mientras aún tomaba algunas extensas bocanadas de aire

De inmediato se acercó a ella y comenzó a arrastrarla de la misma manera en que la ingresó a la habitación y la volvió a dejar junto al comedor y la cocina. Becky se encargó de colocar la silla justo en frente del pasillo. Fue ahí que un nuevo grito de horror ahogado salió sin querer de la boca de Ash al ver aquella escena frente a ella, al final del pasillo.

Becky había planeado muy bien la situación, había logrado someter a Ash y a dejarla atada en esa silla, pero entonces Ash también se dio cuenta que también había logrado someter a Johnny, quien yacía al final del pasillo, su cuerpo se encontraba sentado con su espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta.

Había una mancha de sangre bajo su pie derecho.

l

l

l

l

l

Becky realmente había planeado muy bien lo que haría. Cualquiera pensaría que para una pequeña puercoespín sería imposible someter a un enorme gorila mucho más grande que ella, pero ella lo había conseguido. Un gran alivio había sentido en el momento que vio como es que ese enorme gorila que protegía a Ash caía inconsciente. Supo ahí que todo el tiempo de vigilancia, de planeación y de obtención de implementos y tácticas había valido completamente la pena. No era intención de Becky matar a Johnny de inmediato, por lo que tuvo cuidado con la dosis de las píldoras que había conseguido para someterlo, sabía que si le daba muchas a la vez podría matarlo, pero la cantidad de 4 fue suficiente para que solamente cayera inconsciente durante un rato y que no pudiera ser un impedimento mientras se encargaba lentamente de castigar a Ash de manera lenta y segura. Lo que no había tomado muy bien en cuenta había sido el hecho de donde es que Johnny caería inconsciente, y el haberlo hecho en la sala no era algo que había planeado. Debió usar todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo, fue una tarea agotadora pero logró hacerlo luego de un rato de intentar arrastrar el enorme cuerpo de aquel gorila por el piso del apartamento, hasta que finalmente lo logró colocar en la posición que quería. Ella quería que pronto abriera los ojos para poder ver lo que tenía planeado hacer. Durante mucho tiempo Becky había debatido si es que realmente tenía o no que matar a ese gorila también, pero debió considerarlo cuando comenzó a pensar que él sospechaba de que ella estaba realmente viva. Aquel mismo día, al ver cómo es que él hablaba con la zorra de la prisión fue que confirmó esa idea y debió decidirse por el plan que incluía tener que matarlo, de esa manera tendría un testigo menos de quien encargarse. Por Johnny no tenía tanto rencor como lo tenía con Ash así que con él no sería tan cruel como quería serlo con ella. Pronto planearía una manera más concreta también de matar a aquella zorra que había hablado con él. Haber ido a aventurarse y sabotear su automóvil mientras se encontraba estacionado junto a la prisión femenina había sido un riesgo muy grande y por poco la descubre, y fue una gran frustración ver que había logrado sobrevivir a aquel choque que había protagonizado gracias a la perforación que le había hecho al depósito del líquido de los frenos. Desde que saboteó el vehículo del director de la prisión es que se había familiarizado con ese depósito.

Becky había decidido que la muerte de Ash sería lenta y tortuosa, sonreía cada vez que se imaginaba en su cabeza lo que haría, pero con Johnny no sería tanto así, sería también lenta pero no tan tortuosa, las píldoras que le había suministrado tenían también un efecto anestésico así que no sentiría tan fuerte la herida que planeaba hacerle. Algo de piedad hacia él, pero la verdad sentía que la muerte de Johnny no era lo que realmente la emocionaba, le emocionaba saber que ése era el momento que había estado esperando desde el momento que pudo un pie en esa asquerosa prisión.

Se divertiría muchísimo haciendo sufrir a Ash.

l

l

l

Johnny comenzó a recobrar la consciencia poco tiempo después, sus pesados ojos habían comenzado a abrirse. Su cabeza la sentía pesada y sentía que la encontraba apoyando a alguna pared, pero comenzó a asustarse cuando sintió que no podía levantarse y su cuerpo no parecía responderle, tan solo sus ojos que se comenzaban lentamente a abrir y a comenzar a ver con mayor claridad lo que estaba comenzando a pasar.

"¿Qué… que está… pasando? ¿Qué pasó?" fue lo primero que pensó al encontrarse ahí.

Intentó rápidamente recordar que había pasado, aún no sabía todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en el interior del apartamento en el último tiempo. Su corazón latía lentamente debido a los efectos tranquilizantes de la píldora pero sintió como éste comenzaba a latir algo más rápido debido a la horrible visión de Ash amordazada frente a él, ambos separados tal vez a unos 8 metros de distancia. Instintivamente se dispuso a ponerse de pie para ir hacia ella y desatarla, pero sus ojos giraron con horror y espanto al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no respondía. Sus brazos no se levantaban y sus piernas yacían extendidas sobre el piso del pasillo, tan solo podía mover sus ojos, pero no podía ni moverse ni gesticular ninguna sola palabra. Tan solo podía mirar. Mirar a Ash, mirarla atada, intentando inútilmente moverse o hablar, debido a todas esas sogas y a la mordaza en su boca.

"Becky" compendió entonces.

Y justo cuando llegó a esa acertaba conclusión fue que vio a aquella malvada puercoespín que aparecía en el pasillo proveniente del comedor y se colocaba junto frente a su amada novia, a quien podía ver con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lograba girar un poco su cabeza hacia la puercoespín quién había logrado dominarlos a los dos.

\- Hola, querido – dijo ella en un tono de burla hacia el ahora indefenso gorila – que lindo que llegas a esta divertida fiesta

Johnny no podía responderle, no podía aún sentir sus extremidades y ni siquiera podía sentir su boca para poderle responder. Ver a su novia con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras estaba amordazada y junto a ella se encontraba esa aterradora puercoespín que realmente parecía como una fantasma con una navaja en su mano, la cual acercaba y alejaba maliciosamente del rostro de Ash, pero lo que más parecía aterrarla de ella era esas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aquella cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y la sonrisa de maniática que tenía frente a ella.

"¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!" "¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!" Era lo único que desesperadamente Johnny se encontraba pensando. Tardó entonces en darse cuenta, sólo fue cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse que se dio cuenta que de sus propios ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas al darse cuenta de aquella aterradora verdad.

"Todo estaba perdido… Becky había ganado."

l

l

l

Ash miraba completamente destrozada aquella escena de la cual no podía apartar la vista: Johnny, su amado novio, uno de los animales que más había amado en toda su vida yacía paralizado frente a ella al final del pasillo, sus brazos y piernas yacían sin movimiento en el suelo mientras ese charco de sangre junto a su pie derecho parecía hacerse cada vez más y más grande, pero lo que más daño le causó a ella fueron las lágrimas que vio que aparecieron en sus ojos. Lágrimas de impotencia, lágrimas de derrota, lágrimas que demostraban el dolor de Johnny de no poder estar junto a ella para poder protegerla. Ya no le parecía importar en absoluto la navaja que Becky blandía junto a su rostro, ya no sentía nada por eso, pero en cambio miraba sin poder evitarlo a Johnny, quien nada podía hacer.

Becky miró toda esta escena, vio cómo es que Ash ya no parecía asustada por el filo cerca de su mejilla y vio como en cambio permanecía mirando hacia el frente mientras sentía como sus músculos dentro de sus ataduras parecían contraerse intentando soltarse. La malvada puercoespín sabía que no lograría hacerlo, el nudo que mantenía la atadura de sus brazos se encontraba fuera de su alcance y no lo alcanzaría de ninguna manera, de igual manera que no podría deslizar sus brazos fuera de sus ataduras, se había encargado de que eso fuera totalmente imposible. Sintió algo de frustración el darse cuenta que Ash ya no parecía asustada por ella sino que se encontraba más preocupada de ver al, según pensamientos de Becky, horrible gorila frente a ellas. Supo entonces que su sensación de miedo contra ella se había convertido en una sensación de impotencia al verlo derrotado yaciendo contra la pared. Sonrió entonces al pensar en una nueva idea.

El corazón de Ash hasta entonces se había relajado un poco debido a la disminución del miedo que había sentido, pero éste había vuelto a acelerarse, y mucho más veloz, en el momento que vio como es que Becky se alejaba de ella y comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente a Johnny blandiendo su navaja en su mano. Ella caminaba tranquilamente por ese corto pasillo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Johnny, pero nadie más parecía comprender la razón de su sonrisa. Por primera vez en todo ese momento Johnny sintió como es que su propia integridad corría peligro al ver a esa puercoespín acercándose de esa manera tan aterradora, mientras que por la mente de Ash pasaban miles de pensamientos horribles, todos ellos relacionados a alguna manera en cómo es que Becky clavaría esa navaja en el cuerpo de Johnny, matándolo de manera dolorosa y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo eso causó un grito de parte de la garganta de Ash, el cual nuevamente se vio silenciado por la mordaza, y nuevamente comenzó a mover sus piernas y sus brazos intentando soltarse de esas ataduras. Ya no le importaba su propia integridad o si es que Becky tenía planeado matarla, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era saltar de esa silla y detener de cualquier manera a Becky, quien acababa de llegar al frente de Johnny sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. En un comienzo el cuerpo de Becky cubría la cabeza de Johnny, pero Becky pareció tomar eso en cuenta ya que en vez de colocarse frente a él se puso junto a él, para que de esa manera Ash pudiera ver lo que iba a pasar también. Para Becky, ésa sería una manera psicológica de torturar a Ash. La puercoespín atada vio como es que Becky acercaba la mano que no tenía la navaja al rostro de Johnny.

\- Hola, guapo – dijo ella mientras acariciaba el adormilado rostro del joven gorila – Supongo que me conoces

Se arrodilló en el suelo para que quedaran ambas cabezas a la misma altura, Johnny no podía mirarla fijamente debido a que se encontraba fuera de su rango visual, pero Becky lo ayudó al girarle la cabeza con sus dos manos.

\- Déjame decirte algo – le dijo al paralizado gorila. Él miraba como aquella aterradora puercoespín lo miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos rojos y esa cara que parecía de fantasma, vio como señalaba a Ash con el filo de la navaja - ¿Sabes lo que hizo esa puercoespín conmigo?

Obviamente Johnny no podía responderle, tan solo podía escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de responderse a sí misma.

\- Me quitó a mi novio – respondió – él y yo teníamos una relación perfecta. Nos amábamos, éramos la pareja perfecta y ambos teníamos una relación en lo que todo se encontraba totalmente rodeado de amor… hasta que apareció ella y lo arruinó todo

Todo ese discurso Becky lo estaba diciendo a suficiente volumen para que Ash pudiera escucharlo. Eso era intencional.

\- La canción que escribió, llamadas y reuniones secretas – dejó de apuntar a Ash con la navaja – todo eso causó que él decidiera engañarme con ella y terminar esa relación perfecta que teníamos

Miró fijamente a Johnny entonces mientras acercaba la navaja a su rostro, una maniática sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña puercoespín.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si es que ahora fuera Ash quién perdiera a su novio? – preguntó

Esa pregunta causó que Ash volviera a gritar desde la silla y que volviera a luchar por soltarse de sus amarras mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte que nunca al escuchar esa horrible amenaza.

\- Sería una forma sabrosa de que ella sufra, ver cómo es que su novio lentamente pierde su vida sin poder evitarlo

Johnny entonces vio como es que Becky parecía alejar la navaja de su rostro, pero en cambio ella comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de él. Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Ash antes de exclamar una última frase.

\- Para que veas cómo se siente que tu novio besa a alguien más

Fue entonces que los ojos de Ash se abrieron al límite al ver la escena que acababa de comenzar, pues apenas terminó de exclamar aquello ella rápidamente se volteó a Johnny y acercó sus labios a los de él, comenzando desesperadamente a besarlo.

En una rápida fracción de segundos Johnny recordó aquella horrible pesadilla en la que una Becky carbonizada lo besaba, en ese sueño él tampoco podía moverse ni evitar que ella se detuviera, esta vez estaba pasando en verdad. Johnny podía ver como el aterrador rostro de Becky se encontraba sobre el suyo y podía sentir como es que los labios de Becky tocaban los suyos y su lengua jugaba fieramente con la suya.

Ash se movía desesperadamente intentando soltarse de esas amarras mientras veía asqueada esa escena frente a ella.

Aquel beso no duró mucho tiempo, habrían sido tal vez unos 10 segundos, pero tanto para Johnny como para Becky fueron 10 segundos horribles. Johnny se sentía asqueado al sentir el asqueroso aliento de Becky en su boca, mientras Becky se sentía asqueada de haber besado a un gorila, pero si es que eso había hecho sufrir a Ash entonces había valido completamente la pena, el ver cómo es que Ash se movía desesperadamente le hizo pensar que lo había logrado.

\- Oh, querida – dijo ella mirando a Ash mientras se secaba sus labios con la manga de su camiseta – veo que eso no te ha gustado mucho. Creo que tendré que encargarme que no vuelvas a sufrir así

Tomó la navaja y comenzó a ponerse de pie, quedando entonces junto al oído de Johnny.

\- Besas muy bien – dijo ella con un sesgo de ironía – pero ahora dejemos eso, es momento de encargarme de Ash… y no te molestes en venir. El tendón cortado de tu pie impedirá que te puedas levantar pronto.

"¿Qué?" pensó inmediato Johnny "¿Tendón cortado?"

El efecto anestésico de las píldoras que Becky le había dado habían impedido que notara el dolor que debería estar sintiendo en su pie, y debido a la posición en que tenía su cabeza no se había dado cuenta de la mancha de sangre que cada vez se hacía más grande. No se estaba dando cuenta que de a poco estaba comenzando a desangrarse.

Becky se movía tranquilamente hacia Ash, quien no había podido lograr soltarse de sus amarras y seguía moviéndose desesperadamente. Becky se acercó y quedó justo frente a ella. Extrañamente Ash sintió un súbito alivio al darse cuenta que Becky guardaba la navaja en su bolsillo, quedando con sus manos libres.

\- Corazón – dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ash con su palma – creo que no te gustó mucho lo que acabas de ver

De pronto su voz cambió mientras apretaba más su mano alrededor de su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué sentiste? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a apretársela

La hipócrita sonrisa en el rostro de Becky comenzó a tornarse en una aterradora mueca de furia hacia la indefensa Ash.

\- ¡¿QUÉ SENTISTE AL VER QUE TU NOVIO BESABA A ALGUIEN MÁS?! – preguntó histéricamente mientras llegó al punto de pellizcarle su mejilla

Soltó su rostro antes de continuar interrogándolo.

\- ¡¿TE GUSTÓ?!

Ash no le respondió nada, no podía y no quería hacerlo mientras lidiaba con el dolor de ese pellizco.

\- ¡RESPÓNDEME! – rugió entonces

Fue tanto su momento de súbita furia que ella inmediatamente levantó su brazo derecho y abofeteaba su rostro fuertemente. El gemido de dolor de Ash se logró escuchar a pesar de la mordaza.

La mente de Johnny se encontraba funcionando a toda máquina, mas eso no lograba que pudiera levantar su cuerpo para poder ponerse de pie y proteger a Ash, en ese momento se sentía inútil, derrotado y completamente a merced de lo que Becky se disponía a hacer. El cuerpo de Becky cubría a Ash sentada en la silla, así que no podía ver que estaba pasando aunque estuviera justo frente a ella, sin embargo, el sonido de aquella fuerte bofetada pudo ser oído por él, causando de inmediato una nueva lucha por intentar ponerse de pie, pero no sentía nada, no sentía absolutamente nada fuera de sus ojos. Podía ver y podía escuchar, pero nada más, ninguna palabra salía de su garganta.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME RESPONDAS! – exclamó insanamente Becky a la amordazada Ash

Vio Johnny como es que ella levantaba nuevamente su mano derecha, no vio como la estrellaba nuevamente en el rostro de Ash, pero si pudo escuchar cómo lo hacía.

Entonces ocurrió que una extraña y repentina sensación de furia comenzó a invadir a Johnny. Frente a él se encontraba aquella puercoespín que había causado terror en su novia, la misma que había intentado matarla cuando la atacó cobardemente, la misma que saboteó el vehículo del director de la prisión, lo que había causado que su padre terminara siendo arrestado. Becky podía considerarse afortunada en ese momento, ya que aquella sensación de furia que estaba invadiendo a Johnny era suficiente como para que su vida corriera peligro ante aquella furia acumulada en el interior de aquel primate, cuya ira estaba cada vez más y más fuerte, y más aumentaba ésta por cada bofetada que sentía que ella le estaba dando en la cara a Ash.

Hasta entonces el cuerpo de Johnny no podía moverse, tan solo sus ojos nada más podía controlar, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Johnny comenzara a sentir un extraño mareo. Se sobresaltó, entendiendo inmediatamente por qué es que era: Los efectos anestésicos de las píldoras administradas por Becky impedían que sintiera como es que su cuerpo perdía sangre por la herida infligida por ella, no podía ver cuanta de su sangre se encontraba manchando el piso, pero podía ya asegurar que era una cantidad considerable si es que un mareo comenzaba lentamente a invadirlo.

"Johnny" pensó desesperadamente "Tienes que moverte. Morirás si no lo haces"

Intentaba desesperadamente volver a tener sensibilidad al menos en sus extremidades.

"Estoy corriendo peligro" siguió pensando con desesperación "Moriré… Por favor Johnny, muévete"

Veía sus piernas inmóviles frente a él, pero no podía moverlas, no podía sentir absolutamente nada y éstas no se movieron ningún centímetro a pesar del enorme esfuerzo mental que el ya a cada momento más asustado gorila estaba intentando.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que más lo estaba haciendo sufrir era el sonido seco de las fuertes bofetadas que Becky le estaba dando a su amada Ash en su cara. Ella se estaba divirtiendo haciéndola sufrir. Sintió como es que su vista se nublaba debido a aquellas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se sentía derrotado absolutamente. Había prometido protegerla y cuidarla ante cualquier peligro que ella sufriera, pero sentía que en esos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en un completo mentiroso que no cumplía sus promesas. Ash estaba frente a él y no podía hacer nada por ella. El sonido de las bofetadas se sentían como verdaderas puñaladas en su corazón debido al fuerte impacto que aquellas estaban causando en él.

Ash había sido una luz en su vida, luego de aquel tiempo en que se quedó solo viviendo en el taller, su padre había sido encarcelado y él ya no tenía a nadie más con quien estar. Los ensayos a los que él iba mientras vivía lo lograban animar y a olvidar la soledad en la que él se encontraba inmerso, pero cuando estos terminaban aquella soledad volvía a él. Vivía solo en el taller, cenaba solo, no hablaba con nadie fuera del teatro y sentía que aquella vida deprimente pronto ya sería demasiado para él. Si, había cumplido su sueño de ser cantante, era parte de un grupo que se hacía más y más prestigioso a pasos agigantados, pero eso no podía cubrir la gran soledad en la que se encontraba entonces. Ash había sido esa luz para él; él jamás había tenido una novia antes, jamás había podido estar con alguien que realmente lo amara como la manera en que Ash había sido con él. Nunca antes había creído que tendría una novia tan amable, tan querida, tan hermosa como lo era ella. Su sentimiento de soledad se había desvanecido completamente en el momento en que Ash se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él, se sentía con una calidez interior, se sentía querido. Sentía amor.

Ash se había convertido en la animal más importante de toda su vida y prometió protegerla aunque aquello le trajera consecuencias. Ahora sentía que él no estaba cumpliendo su palabra, lo cual le causaba una enorme tristeza e impotencia.

"Ash…" pensó tristemente

Tan ocupado estaba pensando en aquella sensación de impotencia que no sintió inmediatamente un extraño hormigueo proveniente de la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha.

l

l

l

l

l

Becky habría estado abofeteando a Ash tal vez unos 5 minutos sin parar, tal vez habría seguido si es que sus palmas no le hubieran dolido tanto, pero se sintió satisfecha al terminar. Las mejillas rojas de Ash se encontraban totalmente rojas, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su rostro estaba inundado en aquellas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza. Ya no chillaba, el dolor ya se le había expandido a toda su cara y ya no habría diferencia entre llorar o no.

\- Eso fue divertido – susurró suavemente Becky mientras le acariciaba el rostro – pero creo que ya terminaron los juegos

Ash no podía ver bien debido a las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero logró distinguir de manera borrosa que Becky extraía de nuevo la navaja de su bolsillo. En esos momentos el corazón de Ash volvió a latir frenéticamente y más sudor comenzó a cubrir su rostro. Esta vez ya iba a ocurrir.

"Es el fin" pensó Ash entonces mientras sudor y lágrimas cubrían su rostro "Voy a morir"

Los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Ash lograban distinguir que Becky abría la hoja de la navaja y la sostenía con su mano derecha mientras pasaba suavemente su dedo de la mano izquierda por el filo.

\- Ahora vamos a la mejor parte – dijo ella sádicamente

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Ash mientras acercaba lentamente la punta de la navaja al pecho de Ash. Con la punta estuvo tocando su pecho intentando buscar el punto donde se encontraba su corazón. Lo que había comenzado a sentir entonces fue una puntada directo sobre su pecho pero no la estaba apuñalando aún, parecía simplemente estar tocándola con la punta. Sus gimoteos y sollozos causaban que su cuerpo se moviera un poco pero Becky intentaba mantenérselo firme con la mano que sostenía su hombro. Entonces sonrió al sentir el punto que estaba buscando.

\- Encontré lo que buscaba – dijo con una sonrisa – quédate quietecita y todo será mejor

Entonces alejó la navaja de su pecho unos 30 centímetros mientras apretaba con más firmeza su hombro.

\- Adiós, querida – susurró casi con dulzura mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Ash entonces cerró los ojos; sabía que estaba a punto de morir y que sentiría un intenso dolor producido por aquella navaja mientras atravesaba sin piedad su corazón. Lloraba ya en silencio, ya todo había terminado para ella y su vida. No podría volver a tocar su guitarra, estar con sus padres, presentarse en nuevos shows…

"Adiós" fue lo último que en ese momento pasó por su cabeza, entonces se preparó para sentir aquella puñalada en su pecho

l

l

l

l

Becky se encontraba en el punto mejor momento de su venganza, estaba a punto de cumplir lo que más había deseado desde aquel momento que fue enviada a prisión: Por fin estaba a punto de vengarse de aquella chica que se había robado a su novio, quienes se estaban viendo secretamente a pesar de todas aquellas mentiras que él siempre sostenía con demasiada firmeza. Sabía que terminaría eso y Lance volvería a estar junto a ella para siempre. Apenas sintiera que el corazón de Ash dejaba de latir tomaría el teléfono de su bolsillo para decirle a Lance que había finalmente terminado con los asuntos pendientes y podría volver a estar junto a ella por siempre y para siempre. Sostuvo con más firmeza el mango de la navaja y se dispuso por fin a clavarle el filo en el pecho a Ash, quien veía que en ese momento estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sus mejillas rojas por las bofetadas se encontraban empapadas en lágrimas.

Ash no podía imaginarse el dolor que sentiría a continuación, pero solo esperaba que fuera rápido, que no fuera una agonía lenta y que todo terminara de una vez sin sufrir.

Entonces lo sintió, un fuerte impacto en su pecho, pero no tan fuerte como pensó, en vez de eso también sintió un impacto en sus piernas y su cabeza mientras las patas delanteras de la silla se levantaban y ella quedaba en un inestable balance, el cual cedió en el momento que sintió que la silla se caía hacia atrás, golpeándose el respaldo contra el piso, se escuchó también el sonido de algo quebrándose justo junto a ella.

Abrió entonces los ojos, preguntándose que es lo que había pasado. Su corazón no había sido apuñalado, se encontraba totalmente intacto y aún latía fuertemente, pero ya no todo era igual a como era antes de que cerrara los ojos al ver que se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, la silla se había volteado y ella se encontraba con su cabeza mirando al techo del apartamento. Becky no la había apuñalado, pero si había caído sobre ella y su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el suyo mientras la malvada puercoespín gemía de dolor y se llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó furiosa mientras gemía de dolor y se volteaba

Ash no podía ver, si es que las ataduras le tenían su cabeza totalmente paralizada ahora era mucho más difícil mirar hacia el pasillo si es que ahora se encontraba mirando únicamente hacia el techo, pero escuchó como es que Becky gritaba furiosa.

\- ¡TÚ!

Era a Johnny a quien estaba mirando, él no supo cómo ni de qué manera lo había logrado, pero tardó un poco en darse cuenta que aquel hormigueo que había comenzado a sentir en sus dedos fue el primer síntoma de que estaba comenzando a recuperar la movilidad de su brazo derecho. Un enorme alivio había comenzado a sentir al darse cuenta de eso, aunque aún de manera bastante limitada y solo su brazo, sabía que no podía acercarse solo con su brazo hasta Ash para intentar protegerla, debía hacer lo que fuera desde ahí. Desesperadamente comenzó a mover sus brazos intentando alcanzar algún objeto pero, a pesar de haber recuperado parte de la movilidad de su brazo, aún no podía mover su cabeza o alguna otra parte del cuerpo, mientras Becky seguía abofeteando a Ash no se había dado cuenta que Johnny había sostenido su cabeza con su mano derecha, a la cual llegó arrastrándola por su cuerpo y la hizo girar al costado del pasillo, en donde se encontraba un estante, y sobre él se encontraba un florero de porcelana, el mismo que habían comprado luego de que el original fuera utilizado por Ash para golpear sin intención la cabeza de Johnny. Era lo único que tenía a mano en ese momento, así que desesperadamente arrastró su brazo por el piso y luego lo hizo subir por el estante hasta finalmente poder sentir ese florero en sus manos. En esos instantes el sonido de las bofetadas acababa de terminar. Johnny giró su cabeza con la ayuda de su brazo y miró a las dos puercoespines, no podía ver lo que iba a pasar debido a que el cuerpo de Becky cubría el de Ash, pero miró horrorizado como es que ella volvía a sacar la navaja de su bolsillo. Sin más tiempo que perder y ya sin ninguna otra opción que intentar empuñó fuertemente el florero alrededor de su mano y con un movimiento algo torpe, pero bastante fuerte, lo lanzó a través del pasillo en dirección a Becky.

El florero había logrado una trayectoria algo parabólica, pero dio un blanco perfecto justo en la cabeza de Becky, estrellándose fuertemente y rompiéndose en miles de pedazos repartidos por el piso. Ese impacto también fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella diera un par de pasos hacia adelante tropezando con Ash, cayendo ambas al suelo. La navaja se soltó de su mano y cayó junto a los trozos blancos de la porcelana recién rota.

Johnny suspiró entonces con un algo de tranquilidad al darse cuenta que había funcionado ese desesperado intento de que Becky dejara en paz a Ash, pero no tomó en cuenta el gesto de furia que Becky acababa de formarse en su rostro en dirección a él, y por poco queda paralizado al ver cómo es que ella acababa de tomar la navaja y se acercó corriendo hacia él.

Ash no podía ver que estaba pasando, pero si podía oír todo, escuchó el grito de furia de Becky y a continuación escuchó los pasos que se alejaban de ella mientras pisaba trozos de porcelana rotos; se dio cuenta nuevamente con mucho horror que Johnny volvía a estar en peligro. Debido a que estaba en el suelo los nudos de las amarras se habían movido con respecto a donde estaban antes, la posición en la que se encontraba era incómoda, sus manos estaban atadas atrás del respaldo de la silla, podía sentir el suelo con sus dedos, podía sentir el respaldo y sus púas que se encontraban ahí, pero con uno de sus dedos logró sentir algo más, algo que de inmediato supo lo que era y comenzó desesperadamente a tratar de alcanzarlo.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny no había tomado en cuenta que Becky se abalanzaría sobre él con la navaja en su mano para matarlo por su interferencia. Ella estaba aprovechando que se encontraba paralizado aún, sabía que si él no lo estuviera ni siquiera intentaría acercarse a él ya que no tendría oportunidad, pero debido a que no podía moverse es que ella creía tener el control. Ni siquiera pensó en esos momentos como es que había podido arrojar el florero si estaba paralizado, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que cuando se había acercado a él con la navaja él se había logrado calmar y había levantado su brazo y con su mano presionó fuertemente la mano donde tenía la navaja.

Por primera vez en ese momento Becky se asustó.

En esos momentos recién se había dado cuenta que el efecto de las píldoras estaba terminando y que a cada momento Johnny recuperaría más y más la movilidad. El tiempo se le estaba acabando, si la mantenía sujetada de su mano no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que recuperara toda su movilidad y sería nuevamente atrapada y tal vez de vuelta a ser arrestada.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – chilló ella desesperadamente - ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA!

Johnny no le respondió; no podía hacerlo, aún no podía controlar su boca y no podía decir nada, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba haciendo en absoluto silencio, pero a cada momento se sentía más aliviado al darse cuenta que, a pesar de aún estar con más de la mitad de su cuerpo paralizado, acababa de controlar a Becky.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! –continuaba chillando ella mientras luchaba por zafarse del fuerte agarre de Johnny

Él se mantenía firme sosteniéndole su mano, y a pesar de los golpes que ella le daba en el dorso de la mano del gorila ésta no cedió nada. El hecho de que el cuerpo de Johnny se sintiera adormecido fue algo que terminó convirtiéndose en algo en contra para Becky, ya que las patadas que ella le daba a las piernas de Johnny no parecían afectarle en nada. No había servido de nada haberle cortado el tendón a Johnny, él se encontraba perdiendo sangre y no podía ponerse de pie, pero eso no servía de nada si es que él no estaba intentando detenerse, y era probable que el corte no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grande como para que se desangrara más rápido y la herida tal vez ya coaguló. Sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Becky y detuvo el forcejeo en el momento que vio que la pierna derecha de Johnny comenzó a moverse junto a ella; había comenzado a recuperar la sensibilidad de esa pierna, cosa que ella de inmediato aprovechó y le dio un enorme pisotón sobre la rodilla, lo cual causó que el agarre de Johnny se aligerara un poco y fuera aprovechado sin dudas por la puercoespín, quien deslizó su mano por ella y se liberó. En acto seguido, y en venganza por el florero que le había lanzado, fue que le pateó nuevamente la pierna, esta vez en donde le había hecho el corte antes, lo cual inmediatamente causó una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Johnny y su mano derecha siendo fuertemente empuñada. La punta del zapato de Becky quedó manchada con sangre pero ni siquiera pareció importarle. Ese momento de dolor de parte de Johnny fue aprovechado por ella para colocarse junto a su pierna y clavarle fuertemente la navaja en su pantorrilla.

Becky entonces sonrió.

El rostro de Johnny parecía cada vez más recuperar su movilidad y la mueca de dolor al sentir como esa navaja se clavaba en su pierna fue algo bastante satisfactorio de ver para ella, vio como más sangre del gorila manaba desde la recién formada herida y Johnny parecía verse menos dispuesto a detenerla que antes, ya que lo que hizo en vez de intentar atraparla fue intentar alcanzar la navaja clavada en su pierna, pero Becky intentó alcanzarla también. Una de las cosas que Johnny había aprendido de su padre cuando aún seguía una vida de crimen era que si es que alguna vez recibía un ataque con cualquier arma con filo era mantenerla clavada en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que doliera muchísimo debía mantenerla en el lugar ya que eso evitaba que se desangrara súbitamente. En base a esa lección es que él luchó por mantener esa navaja clavada en su pierna, mientras que Becky luchaba por quitársela para seguir atacándolo con ella. Johnny tenía más fuerza que Becky, pero ella tenía mayor movilidad en esos momentos, y eso era lo que ella estaba intentando aprovechar. El dolor de Johnny aumentaba mucho mientras intentaban pelear por esa navaja ya que parecía clavarse más en su pierna. Finalmente y luego de algunos segundos más Becky fue quien ganó la disputa de la navaja, logrando sacarla de la pierna de Johnny, la cual repentinamente liberó una cantidad mucho más grande de sangre que la que ya había ahí, dio entonces unos pasos hacia atrás y se mantuvo a una distancia segura de ese malherido gorila, quien comenzaba a perder sangre en cantidades importantes.

\- Mala suerte – dijo ella sonriendo mientras sostenía aquella navaja cubierta en sangre – creo que yo gané

Por precaución decidió mantenerse a una distancia considerable de él, ya podía moverse más que antes y no podía arriesgarse a que la atrapara de nuevo, además ya había logrado algo importante si es que había logrado que comenzara a sangrar profusamente. Ya sabía que no había que seguir intentando hacerle daño. Iba a morir de todas maneras muy pronto. Era momento de volver a divertirse con Ash.

Sin embargo, y en el momento que se volteó a ver a Ash otra vez, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash había estado consciente todo ese momento y aún luchaba por zafarse de sus amarras luego de que la silla se volcara, supo de inmediato que es lo que era lo que había sentido con uno de sus dedos y desesperadamente luchó por sostenerlo bien; los trozos de porcelana se habían repartido por varios lugares en el piso luego de estrellarse contra la cabeza de Becky, y uno de esos trozos había quedado casi junto a donde Ash tenía sus manos. Se hizo un pequeño corte en sus dedos mientras manipulaba ese trozo de porcelana pero logró sostenerlo firmemente y comenzó a intentar cortar la cuerda con él, usando ese trozo de porcelana como si fuera un cuchillo, intentando serrar la soga que la mantenía aprisionada. Sus manos se encontraban en una incómoda posición pero si es que las cambiaba de lugar estaba el riesgo de que la porcelana se le cayera y eso era lo que no debía pasar si es que quería soltarse de ahí.

Sin embargo, súbitamente se detuvo, tal vez por un instante, pero de pronto, y sin previo aviso, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, en un comienzo no sabía bien porque estaba pasando, era un estremecimiento similar al que se siente cuando tenía frío, incluso sus púas se movieron como cuando le pasaba, pero eso no podía ser, no tenía frío, y de hecho hacía mucho calor en ese momento, y sus mejillas aún ardían por todas las bofetadas que había recibido. No era frío, algo más estaba causando ese estremecimiento, pero después de un corto instante se dio cuenta que era realmente: Tenía miedo.

Si, Ash aún tenía miedo, estaba aterrada ante las posibles acciones que Becky podría hacer si es que ella se soltaba, y aún no podía recomponerse completamente de esa horrible y traumática situación en la que estuvo a punto de ser apuñalada.

"Ash, por favor cálmate" comenzó a pensar desesperadamente "No tengas miedo… si te quedas quieta morirás"

Intentó recomponerse y volver a controlar sus manos para que siguieran cortando la cuerda con la ayuda del trozo de porcelana, pero no podía hacerlo con firmeza, su cuerpo no parecía responderle.

"Por favor Ash, no te detengas" siguió pensando desesperadamente "Becky te matará si no lo haces"

Acercó un poco más la porcelana a la cuerda que ya había comenzado a cortarse, pero justo en ese momento escuchó un aterrador gemido de dolor proveniente del pasillo, un gemido que sin duda lo acababa de hacer su amado Johnny. El corazón de Ash comenzó a latir muy veloz entonces al darse cuenta lo que pasaría si es que se quedaba quieta.

"… matará a Johnny"

Su corazón casi se detiene al pensar en esa posibilidad, y más aún cuando, justo en aquel instante un segundo gemido se sintió de parte de él. No, no podía dejar que eso pasara, Johnny no merecía eso, nadie lo merecía en realidad, pero Johnny había sido el chico de quien se había enamorado profundamente, él era su segundo novio, pero era el que realmente la había amado verdaderamente, el que siempre se preocupaba por ella y ya la había protegido mucho, fue su actitud la que la hizo ponerse de pie en muchas ocasiones anteriores; su vida no había sido fácil, su padre solía ser un criminal y él tenía que estar en medio de todo, luego de que él fuera encarcelado quedó viviendo solo, pero a pesar de todo eso él siempre era muy amable y querido por todos y siempre mantenía una sonrisa con todos el resto del grupo del teatro Moon. Su vida era difícil pero siempre se veía feliz y dispuesto a ayudar en todo y a todos, y especialmente a ella, a quien había protegido múltiples veces, fue él quien se había preocupado por ella luego del primer ataque de Becky, se quedó con ella en el apartamento durmiendo en el sofá en caso de que necesitara cualquier cosa, la cuidó y la ayudó a sanar sus heridas de aquel ataque, y por sobre todo, le dio su amor. Johnny había hecho mucho por ella y no podía dejar que él sufriera tampoco, él la había protegido mucho, era el momento de protegerlo a él, aunque eso le costara su propia vida.

Todo ese pensamiento causó que de inmediato regresara, y con más fuerza que antes, a seguir cortando la cuerda con el trozo de porcelana. El estremecimiento aún lo sentía. Sí, aún estaba asustada, tenía miedo de ser herida mortalmente por parte de Becky pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo si es que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Johnny muriera, él ya la había protegido y cuidado, era el momento de devolver la mano.

"Tú no eres cobarde" pensó de inmediato "No lo eres"

Repetía eso una y otra vez mientras seguía cortando la cuerda. Hasta entonces lo que escuchaba de sonidos provenientes del otro lado del pasillo eran unos sonidos de forcejeos, como si Becky estuviera de alguna manera peleando contra Johnny, pero aún no podía ver que estaba pasando.

De pronto Ash sintió como sus brazos se separaron uno del otro unos pocos centímetros, deteniendo así los movimientos de sus manos; había por fin cortado la cuerda. Becky estaba tan enfocada en quitar la navaja de la pierna de Johnny que no notó como es que Ash se quitaba la amarra de sus brazos, la mordaza de su boca y luego desataba las de sus piernas, poniéndose finalmente de pie lo más pronto posible, pero entonces su rostro se llenó de horror al ver que Becky sostenía su navaja en sus manos totalmente cubierta de sangre, junto a ella en el piso yacía su amado Johnny con una grave herida en su pierna derecha y abundante sangre manando de ella. Becky no se daba cuenta que Ash ya estaba de pie detrás de ella, pero al ver el daño grave que le había causado a su novio comenzó a sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, una extraña sensación que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Alguna vez se había enojado, lo había hecho con sus padres cuando abandonó el hogar de ellos, se había enojado con Lance después de haberla tratando de "vendida" luego de decidir participar en el show del teatro Moon sin él. Lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo parecía ser diferente, si en aquellas veces ella se sentía enojada, lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo era miles de veces peor que un enojo, se encontraba furiosa al ver la herida que Johnny lucía en su pierna. Todo el miedo que sentía hacia Becky de pronto se evaporó, para dar paso a una súbita sensación de ira contra ella. Ya no le tenía miedo, ya no le importaba que ella intentara matarla o que pasara un rato torturándola con bofetadas y tortura psicológica al imaginarla a cada rato, ahora ella se encontraba dañando a Johnny y eso no lo podía permitir, se acercó a ella rápidamente en el momento que su mano derecha se empuñaba fuertemente.

Justo entonces Becky se había volteado, satisfecha de la grave herida que le causó a Johnny y lista para terminar su asunto con Ash, pero aquella sonrisa se borró rápidamente al ver como el puño derecho de Ash se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y se estrelló fuertemente contra la sucia y descuidada cara de ella.

l

l

l

l

Un fuerte dolor se sintió en los nudillos de Ash luego de ese golpe, y se cubrió rápidamente su puño con su otra mano, ella nunca había golpeado a alguien así antes, aún se encontraba respirando pesadamente intentando calmar ese sentimiento de furia que acababa de invadirla.

Ese puñetazo de Ash en el rostro de Becky no había sido un dolor solo para Ash; la navaja de Becky se soltó de su mano y cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que emitía un extraño gemido de dolor, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de manera inestable, cayendo en sus rodillas al piso, para luego desplomarse inconsciente en el piso.

Ash quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Era el primer puñetazo que le había lanzado a alguien y éste, alimentado por aquella sensación de deseo de protección a Johnny y la furia que había causado que esa puercoespín lo hiriera, terminó siendo uno extremadamente poderoso, lo suficiente para lograr dejar fuera de combate a Becky. No podía creer que acababa de lograrlo. Todo aquel miedo, aquellas sensaciones horribles de terror que la habían estado atacando durante todos esos días finalmente comenzaron a esfumarse. Becky estaba ahí, no era una fantasma, no era un espectro y definitivamente ya no era una amenaza para ella. Por querer defender a Johnny la había logrado derrotar.

Johnny.

Pestañeó entonces, dejó de mirar a la malvada puercoespín inconsciente y se desvió su mirada hacia Johnny, la emoción de haber derrotado a Becky rápidamente se acabó al ver a su amado novio yaciendo malherido y desangrándose en el piso. Corrió inmediatamente al baño para buscar vendajes para intentar cubrir sus heridas, ni siquiera se detuvo para limpiarse su rostro luego de todo lo ocurrido, era el momento suyo de cuidar e intentar curar a Johnny. Debió cubrir su pierna con una gasa, intentando cubrir la herida de su pantorrilla y la que tenía detrás de su pie, el corazón de Johnny latía con una débil intensidad. Corrió desesperadamente al teléfono y rápidamente llamó al teléfono de emergencia, solicitando una ambulancia, y por poco olvida llamar a una patrulla de policía para que se llevaran a Becky, quien durante todo ese tiempo permaneció inconsciente sobre el piso.

\- ¡Iremos inmediatamente! – exclamó la operadora a la desesperada puercoespín que acababa de llamar

\- ¡RÁPIDO, POR FAVOR! – había gritado con desesperación entre llantos a la operadora antes de cortar la llamada

Ash aún sentía el dolor del puñetazo en su mano, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, a pesar de que había intentado cubrir con vendajes lo mejor que pudo las heridas de Johnny, igual sentía como su corazón latía lentamente y no parecía querer responder mucho. Becky ya no era una amenaza, Ash había alejado la navaja del piso en donde se encontraba ella aún inconsciente y estaba dispuesta a golpearla más fuerte si es que volvía a intentar algo, pero esos pensamientos se vieron rápidamente alterados al acercarse a Johnny. Según indicación de la operadora, lo que ella debía hacer era colocar a Johnny de manera horizontal contra el suelo y así lo hizo, pero en vez de utilizar una almohada fue ella quien se sentó en el suelo y utilizó su regazo como almohada, quedando de esta manera justo sobre su cabeza. Otra indicación de la operadora era que no dejara que Johnny se durmiera, eso podía terminar con consecuencias fatales si es que pasaba.

\- Johnny – exclamaba ella – Johnny, por favor, mírame

El efecto anestésico de las píldoras ya había por fin terminado, pero Johnny estaba muy débil para intentar moverse, solo podía mover sus ojos, los cuales tenía ligeramente abiertos, estos parecían estar mirando al techo.

Ash se encontraba destrozada en aquellos momentos; Johnny agonizaba, se encontraba acariciando su cabeza y su pecho con sus manos mientras intentaba que Johnny no perdiera la consciencia, nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de tristeza al ver la dolorosa agonía de su novio

\- Johnny – seguía exclamando con desesperación mientras intentaba que la mirara – por favor, mírame, mírame por favor, no te duermas

Alejó la mano del pecho de Johnny y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se mantenía desesperada en que Johnny la mirara.

\- … Johnny – susurró mientras se cubría su rostro con su mano y sollozaba otra vez

Johnny ya casi no se movía, ya no parecía responderle, la pérdida de sangre ya lo estaba derrotando y su corazón cada vez latía con menos intensidad. Ash lloraba impotente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡No!… ¡NO POR FAVOR JOHNNY! – exclamó ella con un enorme dolor en su interior - ¡NO TE VAYAS!

No sabía que más hacer, Johnny no parecía reaccionar ante lo que le decía, su vista se mantenía mirando hacia arriba sin poder centrarse en los ojos de Ash, ella lloraba, no podía detenerse. Acercó entonces, tal vez presa de la desesperación, su rostro al de Johnny y besó sus labios. Buscaba de alguna manera que sintiera que ella estaba ahí y que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

Levantó entonces su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Johnny, quien había podido sentir ese beso de parte de ella. Entonces fue ahí que sus ojos se centraron finalmente en los de Ash.

\- Ash – susurró suavemente la voz del joven gorila

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó ella inmediatamente - ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo!

Johnny logró sonreír un poco al ver a su novia, pero solo un poco, no podía hacerlo mucho más.

\- … te amo – alcanzó a decir

\- Yo también te amo – susurró la pequeña puercoespín con más lágrimas en sus ojos

Las lágrimas de Ash iban en aumento, algunas de ellas caían sobre sus piernas o algunas en el pelaje de Johnny.

Ash se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Johnny, esperando que todo mejorara, pero entonces sintió como un puñal se clavaba en su corazón al ver que comenzaba a ocurrir la escena que más temía que pasara, ya que vio como los ojos de Johnny súbitamente dejaron de centrarse en los ojos de Ash y volvían a mirar hacia arriba y se perdían en algún punto del techo, hasta que estos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse.

(… continuará)


	24. Capítulo 22: La inspiración

**Capítulo 22: La inspiración**

Rosita, Gunter, Pete y Meena habían tenido una tarde bastante tranquila de ensayos, el show ya sería en dos semanas más y sus rutinas ya estaban prácticamente listas. Debido a la gran anticipación que todos habían tenido en sus ensayos y para evitar que se aburrieran demasiado fue que todos aceptaron hacer una segunda presentación. Tanto Rosita y Gunter aceptaron hacer una segunda canción con baile, mientras que Meena y Pete aceptaron preparar una nueva canción cada uno, faltaba aún definir el orden de las presentaciones pero sabían que eso no era muy importante, lo importante es que el show sería en dos semanas y debían comenzar a ver los detalles como sus vestimentas y alguna otra cosa que quisieran agregar a sus presentaciones. Aquel día todos se encontraban en sus cabinas de ensayo, ya quedaba poco para que fueran las 6 de la tarde, hora en la que todos regresarían a sus hogares.

Súbitamente todos detuvieron sus presentaciones en los momentos en que en sus respectivas puertas comenzaron a oír desesperados golpes mientras una cabeza de pelaje gris alcanzaba a asomarse. Cada uno de los que se encontraban dentro interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo, apagaron sus equipos de música y se acercaron rápidamente a Buster, quien había estado golpeando cada una de las cabinas esperando a que le abrieran.

\- ¡SUBAN TODOS A MI OFICINA! – exclamó desesperado y bastante asustado a cada uno de los que le abrieron sus puertas

Todos se asustaron mucho al ver la cara de susto que se encontraba mostrando Buster cuando iba a cada una de las puertas de las cabinas, así que cada uno salió de su cabina y se dirigieron a las escaleras que dirigían a la oficina del koala mientras él se acercaba a la siguiente puerta.

La sorpresa de todos ellos fue grande al llegar al piso superior y ver a la señorita Crawly sentada frente al televisor encendido de la oficina de su jefe.

Se encontraba llorando.

l

l

l

l

l

"Un impactante ataque ha ocurrido en un tranquilo sector de la ciudad. Una pareja compuesta por un gorila y una puercoespín sufrieron un impactante ataque de manos de una segunda puercoespín. Lo más impactante corresponde a la identidad de la atacante: una de las prisioneras fugadas desde la prisión femenina de la ciudad en la fuga ocurrida tiempo atrás, la cual fue dada por muerta en un accidente acaecido luego del accidente vehicular en el que se presumía que ella se encontraba. La prisionera tenía algunos antecedentes de violencia al interior de la prisión en donde atacó a una de sus compañeras de celda luego de un confuso incidente.

El gorila fue trasladado de manera urgente al hospital luego de la pérdida de sangre causada por los cortes de navaja recibidos por la puercoespín, quien logró ser reducida luego de un forcejeo en donde la otra puercoespín, la novia del gorila, logró controlarla con un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

Ampliaremos."

l

l

l

Ash lloraba ante la pérdida de conciencia que Johnny acababa de sufrir luego de haberle podido responder débilmente. La telefonista del número de emergencia le dijo que evitara que cerrara los ojos pero no logró hacerlo, ahora se encontraba temiendo de que esa pérdida de conciencia terminara finalmente con una situación grave que tal vez llevara a su muerte. Ya había perdido muchísima sangre.

Afortunadamente la ayuda no tardó mucho más en llegar. Ash había dejado la puerta del apartamento entreabierta antes de sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza de Johnny en su regazo mientras intentaba que no perdiera su conciencia y por eso no tuvo que levantarse en el momento en que dos policías y dos paramédicos con una camilla entraron. Todos al entrar se vieron impactados ante la fuerte escena que estaba ocurriendo; el gorila malherido e inconsciente en el suelo, la puercoespín que estaba junto a él que lloraba desesperadamente y la enorme cantidad de sangre que se encontraba en el piso del pasillo. Rápidamente los paramédicos, un alce y una cierva, armaron una camilla plegable, la colocaron junto a Johnny y con un rápido movimiento lo colocaron sobre ella. Rápidamente lo levantaron y se fueron del apartamento sin hacer más preguntas. Los policías en cambio, un enorme rinoceronte y un gato pequeño, se acercaron con algo más de precaución luego de que se llevaran a Johnny. Becky aún yacía inconsciente sobre el piso luego del justo y preciso puñetazo de Ash en su rostro.

El gato se acercó a Becky y la esposó, a continuación el rinoceronte se acercó y la cargó para llevársela rápidamente, quedando solamente Ash y el gato en el apartamento, él sacó una libreta y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Ash. La pequeña puercoespín había estado en situaciones de vida o muerte ya dos veces en menos de un año y era bastante difícil tener que volver a rememorar todos esos eventos traumáticos en los que ella se había visto envuelta. Recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella primera vez ya no parecía ser algo tan terrible, pero el tener que relatarle a ese gato policía lo que acababa de pasar, recordar las maneras en que Becky se puso a torturarla, recordar la manera en que drogó, besó a la fuerza e hirió gravemente a Johnny con la navaja causo que más lágrimas de dolor emanaran de sus ojos. Ya había tenido muchas sesiones psicológicas, sentía que comenzaría todo otra vez, pero por sobre todo, aquella escena en la que él cerraba los ojos y parecía que su vida acababa de irse fue lo más doloroso de todo; no podía concebir la idea de que su Johnny muriera. Mientras más pensaba en esa escena más y más parecía que no podría seguir hablando y diciéndole al policía lo que quería saber. Lo que más hubiera deseado habría sido salir corriendo y subirse a la ambulancia que trasladaría a Johnny al hospital, pero poco después de que comenzó a hablar se dio cuenta que sería imposible, no podía ver la ambulancia, pero escuchó que de pronto una sirena se encendía y comenzaba a alejarse de ahí, llevando a su amado novio lo más pronto posible al hospital de la ciudad.

Debido a que las heridas de Johnny eran graves fue que no pudieron esperar a Ash para que se fuera con ellos para constatar lesiones en el hospital.

\- Pediré otra ambulancia para que te lleven al hospital – dijo el gato entonces

Ash asintió. Una cosa que le enojaba mucho o que no podía comprender era la crueldad que había tenido Becky al atacar a Johnny; sabía que ella era el principal y único blanco que tenía, pero consideraba que era injusto que Johnny hubiera sido el que terminó con las peores heridas, Ash solo fue abofeteada y torturada psicológicamente mientras que Johnny fue drogado y recibió heridas con la navaja que le provocaron esa grave hemorragia. El policía sacó una cámara de su bolsillo para fotografiar el pasillo. La sangre de Johnny ya comenzaba a secarse, los trozos de porcelana se encontraban al otro lado junto a la silla y las cuerdas con la que Ash fue atada. Todo eso fue fotografiado por el policía.

\- Me encargaré también de llamar a un grupo especializado que se encargará de limpiar todo esto – dijo él intentando decir algún tipo de consuelo a Ash

\- ¡YO QUIERO VER A JOHNNY! – gritó súbitamente al policía, liberando finalmente aquella angustia que tenía en su interior

\- Tranquila – le pidió suavemente el policía – por favor no te desesperes tanto, ahora Johnny está bajo cuidados especiales y puedo asegurarte que él estará bien. Espera a que llegue la ambulancia que te llevará al hospital

Ash se secaba constantemente sus lágrimas, pero no servía de mucho al sentir que más lágrimas aparecían, pero asintió al escuchar esa tranquila respuesta del policía. Intentaba pensar que lo que él decía tenía razón. Ojalá que así fuera.

La ambulancia llegó poco después de que el policía la solicitó, al apartamento llegó una cabra vestida de paramédico, quien le pidió que la acompañara a la ambulancia que la llevaría al hospital. El policía le pidió que le dejara un juego de llaves del apartamento para seguir fotografiando lo necesario basado en la declaración de Ash y para que el equipo de limpieza se encargara del esto.

El viaje en ambulancia al hospital se hizo con la baliza encendida, pero no iba con la sirena encendida; debido a que las lesiones de Ash no eran tan graves era que no era una necesidad urgente arribar lo más pronto posible ahí. El traslado estaba siendo desarrollado a una velocidad moderada. La cabra le pidió a Ash que se sentara en la camilla para poder examinarla. Vio lo rojizas que estaban sus mejillas las cuales dolían al tacto y aún se sentían algo calientes luego de los largos minutos en los que Becky se pasó abofeteándolas, luego se encargó de curar los dedos con algo de sangre producto de las laceraciones causadas con la porcelana. Todo parecía normal aparte de eso, Ash no había sido la verdadera víctima en ese ataque debido a la escasez de heridas de su cuerpo, aunque la cabra se alarmó al tomarle la presión arterial a la puercoespín. Ash intentaba mantenerse tranquila pero la cabra notó que solo hacía eso para no causar preocupación. La respiración de Ash estaba muy apresurada y los latidos del corazón eran fuertes y veloces, pero Ash intentaba mantenerse silente y sin mostrar miedo, aunque eso no impidió que la cabra se diera cuenta que su presión se encontraba muchos puntos sobre los límites normales según el aparato toma presión que tenía alrededor de su brazo derecho.

\- Te noto bien físicamente – concluyó finalmente – pero me imagino que debes estar con muchas cosas en tu cabeza en estos momentos

Tenía razón: Imaginarse una y otra vez a Johnny mientras se desangraba frente a ella era una escena totalmente perturbadora para ella, pero lo que más la destrozaba en esos momentos era imaginar que Johnny no pudiese sobrevivir a ese ataque y que Becky hubiera logrado dañarlo lo suficiente como para que no pudiese salir de ésta. Sentía también que si abría la boca volvería a llorar de nuevo, lo único que entonces pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras luchaba por no abrir la boca.

La parte trasera de la ambulancia no tenía ventanas, pero sentían que ya estaban llegando al hospital en el momento que el conductor de la ambulancia, un ciervo con traje de paramédico, ralentizó el vehículo mientras se acercaba al acceso del estacionamiento subterráneo para vehículos de emergencia.

Ya dentro del hospital y la llegada al ascensor lo que más quería Ash era llegar al quirófano en el que Johnny estaba siendo atendido, pero no pudo lograrlo de inmediato al tener que seguir el procedimiento de cualquier herido al hospital de tener que ser atendido por un doctor, Ash debió aguantar unos treinta interminables minutos respondiendo preguntas al oso que era el doctor de turno sobre las lesiones recibidas, debió ser sometida a tomas de radiografías para rápidamente descartar fracturas. En aquellos momentos Ash tuvo una enorme fuerza de voluntad para evitar gritarle a ese oso de que por favor la dejara en paz para ir a ver a Johnny, pero apenas el doctor le dijo que no tenía secuelas producto de sus golpes y luego de que le entregara una pequeña bolsa con papel con píldoras tranquilizantes se vio finalmente libre. La cabra se encontraba afuera de la oficina del doctor y le preguntó si quería volver al apartamento, cosa que Ash inmediatamente declinó debido a su inquebrantable deseo de esperar a Johnny, sea lo que sea que ocurriera con él. La paramédico comprendió esa sensación de desesperación de Johnny y aceptó que se quedara ahí, no sin antes una advertencia.

\- Ya se enteró la prensa de este ataque – dijo ella – en estos momentos hay muchos periodistas en la entrada del hospital

Cerca de ellas había una ventana, por la cual vieron que lo que decía ella era cierto, se lograban ver un grupo de periodistas de diferentes especies apostados en la entrada principal del hospital, unos tenían micrófonos o cámaras, y debido a algunas reglamentaciones es que no tenían permitido ingresar al hospital así. Debía haber un grupo de unos 10 periodistas en total, listos para poder obtener la exclusiva sobre el ataque.

\- El hecho de que tú y Johnny son parte del grupo del teatro Moon, la manera en que fueron atacados y el hecho de que Becky era una de las prisioneras fugadas de la prisión es que este caso llamó mucho la atención – explicó la cabra

Ash asintió, no podía hacer nada más, aún sentía ese nudo en la garganta que sabía que se rompería y causaría que se lanzara en llanto si es que decía la más mínima palabra. La cabra notó eso, y eso causó que antes de volver a la ambulancia en búsqueda de otros posibles animales en situación de emergencia se acercara a Ash y le diera un fuerte abrazo. La pequeña puercoespín se vio sorprendida al verse abrazada por esta cabra, pero de inmediato reaccionó y también la abrazó.

\- Ten confianza, Ashley – dijo la cabra suavemente – verás que Johnny saldrá de esta… él es fuerte. Tú también debes ser fuerte, verás que todo saldrá bien

Ash intentaba no emitir ningún sonido de su boca, sabiendo que si lo hacía se largaría a llorar. Johnny era fuerte, acababa de decirlo la cabra, ella también debía serlo.

\- Ven – dijo de pronto soltándola de ese abrazo que había en parte logrado calmarla un poco – te acompañaré a la puerta del quirófano

Tan pronto como terminó de decir eso la dirigió hasta el segundo piso del hospital, ambas bajaron por el ascensor. Al llegar a ese piso Ash notó que se encontraban a la mitad de un pasillo, la cabra guió a Ash hacia la izquierda de ese pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta que cubría todo el pasillo. En la parte derecha de esa puerta se leía con letras negras "Quirófano 1. Sólo personal autorizado", junto a la puerta había una luz roja encendida.

\- Aquí se encuentra Johnny – dijo ella – pero mientras la operación dure no podrás entrar, puedes esperar en esos asientos

Señaló al costado del pasillo donde se encontraban unas sillas empotradas a la pared.

\- Sabrás que la operación terminó cuando la luz roja se apague – explicó ella – yo ahora tengo que volver a mi trabajo…

Acarició el húmedo rostro de Ash antes de decir lo último.

\- Sé que él saldrá de ésta – susurró suavemente – sólo ten fe

Dio unos pasos más para que Ash se sentara en uno de esos asientos plásticos.

\- Él es fuerte – dijo ella – tú también debes serlo

Y luego de esas palabras la cabra comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia del hospital, sería más rápido bajar por ahí que por el ascensor. Ash la vio abrir esa puerta accionando la palanca ubicada al medio de ella y rápidamente se iba por ahí. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en el rostro de la pequeña puercoespín.

\- … gracias – susurró entonces

Aquel pasillo se terminó convirtiendo en el espacio en donde Ash permanecería el resto de ese día. Muy poco se movió del asiento en el que se encontraba, de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza al sentir que el ascensor abría sus puertas y algún animal salía de ahí, pero ninguno le prestaba atención, tan solo se iban al otro lado del pasillo o entraban a una de las puertas más pequeñas que se encontraban en el pasillo y salían con alguna camilla o algún balde para trapear pisos. Miraba casi de manera incesante a la puerta del quirófano con la esperanza de que en algún momento la luz roja se apagara. Obviamente esa luz no diría de cómo resultó el procedimiento pero en el momento que pasara lo averiguaría.

Johnny por poco había muerto desangrado en el apartamento, los cortes que Becky le causó en su pierna terminaron siendo bastante profundos, pero Ash no sabía que tan graves habían realmente sido, eso era lo que realmente la angustiaba, ya que no podía estar segura del estado de Johnny. Su lado optimista le decía que todo estaría bien y en poco tiempo estarían juntos de vuelta en el apartamento como la pareja que habían sido durante todo aquél tiempo. Su parte pesimista, fatalista al extremo, la intentaba convencer de que Johnny tal vez no sobrevivió y que se encontraba ahí esperando la confirmación de aquella noticia. Ash deseaba en esos momentos abrir la puerta y entrar a ver qué estaba pasando dentro, pero no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía tal vez podría entorpecer algo y podría arruinar más el estado en el que Johnny pudiese encontrarse.

"Él es fuerte. Tú también debes serlo"

Esas palabras de la cabra eran las que se repetían una y otra vez en el interior de la cabeza de Ash. Ella no los conocía personalmente a ninguno de los dos, tal vez decía eso para hacerla sentir bien ¿Cómo podría saber la fortaleza interna de ambos? ¿Tal vez lo supuso? ¿Tal vez lo vio?... ¿Tal vez lo habría sentido?

Ash sabía que Johnny era alguien fuerte. No solo fuerte físicamente. Recordaba aquel día en el que armaron aquel escenario improvisado para presentar su show en las ruinas del teatro Moon, recordó la enorme fuerza que debió aplicar Johnny para levantar una enorme pieza de mármol con una cuerda y una polea. No, ella no se refería a que era fuerte físicamente, y mientras lo pensaba se daba cuenta que esa cabra tenía razón. Johnny había sido muy fuerte en todo ese tiempo. Su padre fue encarcelado, debió mantenerse de pie luego de que él quedara solo en ese taller, a pesar de eso logró ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar participar en ese show aunque su ánimo podría haber estado por los suelos, luego siguió siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer en un estado de desánimo y absoluta depresión luego de que volvieran a encarcelarlo injustamente. Él había sufrido mucho, pero a pesar de eso él jamás dejó de sonreír y ser el gran amigo con todos y novio increíble que siempre había sido.

Sí, Johnny era fuerte… ¿Pero Ash?

Ash se había mantenido siempre casi como una chica que se mantenía en un bajo perfil en su antigua relación con Lance, él era el que mandaba y nunca se lo encaró hasta el momento que fue demasiado tarde. La primera vez que recordaba haberse rebelado ante él fue cuando comenzó a participar en los ensayos del teatro luego de que ella fuera aceptada, pensó entonces que eso podría causar que él se molestara con ella, pero eso fue parte de lo que causó que se diera cuenta de su propia fortaleza. Una fortaleza que se vio acrecentada y real luego de que descubriera a Lance engañándola con Becky. ¿Alguien débil habría ido a ensayar luego de ese doloroso instante? Ash no se quedó en el apartamento llorando luego de aquel engaño, en vez de eso igual había asistido puntualmente al ensayo del día siguiente. Sí, se sentía devastada y lloró en pleno ensayo frente a Buster, pero aquella experiencia, vista en retrospectiva, le hizo dar cuenta que ella no había decidido esconderse; había decidido dar la cara y había decidido no rendirse.

"Si" pensó finalmente mientras la primera sonrisa en su rostro se dibujaba sin quererlo en su rostro "yo si soy fuerte"

Miró a la puerta del quirófano, la luz roja junto a ella seguía encendida con firmeza.

"Debo seguir siéndolo"

l

l

l

l

l

\- ¿Algo que quieran decir sobre este ataque?

\- ¿Saben sobre su estado de salud?

\- ¿Unas palabras que decir?

\- ¿Estaban al tanto de este extraño comportamiento?

Preguntas de ese tipo eran las que Buster, Rosita, Gunter, la señorita Crawly, Meena y Pete habían recibido en el momento que llegaron al hospital luego de enterarse de las noticias que incluían a dos de sus amigos y miembros del grupo. Poco después de ver como la señorita Crawly lloraba mientras estaba frente a la pantalla es que comenzaron rápidamente a organizarse y acordaron ir al hospital a ver la situación de lo ocurrido. Rápidamente todos volvieron a sus cabinas de ensayos, tomaron sus cosas importantes y esperaron a Buster y a la señorita Crawly en la entrada del teatro, el koala permaneció un rato en la oficina llamando a la compañía de taxis para que los fueran a recoger. Para todos el haber oído que ese gorila y esa puercoespín de los que hablaban en el noticiero correspondían a Johnny y Ash respectivamente es que decidieron dejar todo para ir a verlos inmediatamente.

Al hospital no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero si se vieron bombardeados por todos aquellos periodistas quienes inmediatamente los reconocieron como integrantes del teatro Moon. Caminaron todos a través de ellos intentando evitar decir alguna cosa que pudiera ser sacada de contexto. La única frase que salió de alguno de ellos antes de ingresar a la entrada del hospital había sido "Aún no sabemos nada", pero nada más.

l

l

l

Ash ya llevaba tal vez una hora esperando, no se había movido en ningún momento de ese asiento mientras miraba constantemente a la puerta del quirófano cuya luz no parecía dar señales de que se fuese a apagar pronto, solo cuando escuchaba que el ascensor abría sus puertas ahí era que volteaba su cabeza, pero al ser siempre animales que no conocía su vista regresaba a la puerta del quirófano. No fue hasta que sus amigos del teatro Moon aparecieron del ascensor que su vista dejó de estar pendiente de la puerta del quirófano, al menos por un momento.

En un comienzo ninguno de ellos sonreía al ver a Ash; debido al poco conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido es que aún nadie podía dar una conjetura sobre lo que realmente había pasado, pero lentamente, y luego de los abrazos y las palabras de Ash es que comenzó a rondar en todos ellos una sensación de alivio, aunque solo a medias. Ella aún no les pensaba decir directamente lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento y toda la tortura a la que ambos habían sido sometidos por Becky, pero si les dijo sobre el ataque que ella causó, las múltiples bofetadas que ella recibió y el profundo corte que Johnny había sufrido en la pierna. Durante todo ese tiempo sola en ese pasillo había logrado calmarse, se había dado cuenta entonces que la cabra tenía razón y desde ahí que había logrado tranquilizarse un poco, había podido volver a murmurar palabras sin que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos, y mientras les hablaba a todos sus amigos, todos ellos escuchando con atención mientras estaban en ese pasillo, es que parecía ir todo bien, pero al recordar nuevamente esa escena de Johnny desvaneciéndose frente a ella es que comenzó nuevamente a sentir un nudo en la garganta. La señorita Crawly notó como es que los ojos de Ash comenzaban a brillar mientras hablaba sobre él, así que le extendió uno de los pañuelos que tenía en su bolso y lo dejó a su alcance.

\- Gracias – había susurrado mientras se lo acercaba rápidamente a sus ojos

Durante ese instante todo el grupo ya llevaba tal vez unos 10 o 15 minutos con ella, y era justo el instante en que se estaba limpiando los ojos cuando escuchó que Rosita anunció.

\- Ash… creo que terminó la operación

\- _Ja_ – complementó de inmediato Gunter – la luz ha sido apagada

De inmediato Ash se quitó el pañuelo de su rostro y miró a la puerta del quirófano. Gunter tenía razón, justo en aquellos momentos la luz se había apagado.

Sintió entonces que su corazón comenzaba de nuevo a latir con mucha velocidad, sabiendo que el momento en que sabría que es lo que finalmente había pasado. Las voces de los demás comenzaron a convertirse en susurros entre ellos, los corazones de todos comenzaron a latir más veloz, como si de alguna manera la sensación de inquietud de Ash también se hubiese transferido a ellos.

"Vamos, Johnny" pensaban todos "Sé que estarás bien. Saldrás de ésta"

De pronto, y a la vista de todos, la puerta del quirófano fue abierta desde el otro lado, de ella se asomó un bisonte, usaba anteojos, tenía una bata blanca y una cofia le cubría su cabeza. Ash se asustó al ver su rostro, se encontraba algo sombrío y serio. En el momento en que notó que todos lo miraron asumieron que fue que comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Se encuentran esperando a Johnny?

\- ¡SI! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

\- Solo puede entrar uno – inmediatamente anunció

Automáticamente Ash se volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos, quienes recíprocamente la miraron a ella. Durante un efímero instante Ash llegó a pensar que alguien más habría preferido entrar, pero la mirada de todos, más las cabezas de Rosita y Buster asintiéndole, causó que fuera ella quien se pusiera de pie y se acercara hacia la puerta del quirófano, donde el doctor se encontraba aún sosteniendo la puerta para que ella pudiese pasar.

l

l

l

l

l

Aquella espera luego de que Ash entrara se había convertido en una larguísima espera que estaba comenzando a carcomer la tranquilidad de cada uno. Ninguno de ellos hablaba entre sí. Buster, la señorita Crawly y Rosita se encontraban sentados, los demás caminaban nerviosamente por ese pasillo esperando alguna posible noticia. Meena se encontraba con sus audífonos colocados en sus orejas, pero no se encontraba escuchando las canciones que tenía en su teléfono.

"La puercoespín capturada fue trasladada a la estación de policía donde se le dio tratamiento a las lesiones recibidas en su ataque para posteriormente ser nuevamente trasladada a la misma prisión de la cual se había logrado fugar. Fue confinada a la sección de alta seguridad para mantenerla temporalmente aislada de las demás reclusas y comenzar a evaluarla psicológicamente. Aún no hay un parte médico sobre las lesiones o sobre el estado actual del gorila o la puercoespín víctimas de este ataque. Mantendremos informados."

El ataque era realmente el centro de atención de ese momento y Meena acababa de confirmarlo mientras escuchaba las últimas informaciones con la radio de su teléfono.

De pronto todos se voltearon a la puerta del quirófano, acababa de ser abierta desde dentro y una figura más pequeña que la del doctor se asomó. Era Ash. Vieron como es que tenía una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos.

Buster era quien se había sentado en el asiento más cercano a la puerta, el mismo en el que Ash se encontró sentada en todo ese rato, y fue él quien logró preguntarle.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – logró decir

Ash vio como las miradas de todos se encontraban en ella. Comenzó a quitarse la mascarilla para poder responder. Cuando la mascarilla quedó en su mano un gran sentimiento de alivio recorrió el interior de todos los ahí presentes.

Una gran sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de Ash.

l

l

l

l

l

En el momento que Ash había entrado junto a ese doctor bisonte por esa puerta se dio cuenta que no estaba el quirófano ahí, sino que el pasillo continuaba más allá. Varias puertas laterales se encontraban a cada lado del pasillo y casi 30 metros de esa puerta se dibujaba otra puerta igual de grande por la que acababan de pasar la cual sin duda era el verdadero quirófano. No había ventanas en ese pasillo, sino que luces fluorescentes sobre el pasillo iluminaban de manera clara todo ese pasillo. Ash notó que ambos se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta grande al final del pasillo al ver que continuaban caminando en línea recta. La seriedad que tenía el doctor la ponía nerviosa, le hacía pensar que algo malo había ocurrido.

\- Te explicaré lo que encontramos – dijo mientras se acercaban más a la puerta – Johnny llegó al quirófano de manera urgente, los dos cortes en su pierna derecha causaron una hemorragia que le causó un importante pérdida de sangre, por lo cual sus latidos ya se encontraban muy débiles. En la ambulancia camino para acá lograron detener hemorragia, pero eso no impidió que sus latidos se debilitaran más

Ash comenzó a sentir una presión en su corazón al escuchar eso. Becky había efectivamente causado graves heridas a su novio, y el saber que esas palabras venían de la boca del doctor que recibió y trató a Johnny le hacían pensar que algo grave había ocurrido finalmente.

\- Al llegar aquí fue derivado de inmediato al quirófano, en el cual nos encargamos de suturar bien las heridas y a colocarle una transfusión

Se detuvo en el pasillo, el pálido rostro de Ash se estaba comenzando a notar a través del pelaje de su rostro al pensar que diría algo grave, el doctor interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo para tomar una mascarilla nueva y una cofia de un pequeño gabinete junto a ella. Se volteó para entregárselas a Ash, pero vio que no había manera de colocarse la cofia, así que solo le pasó la mascarilla.

\- Por favor, póntela antes de entrar – dijo él mientras se colocaba la mascarilla que colgaba de su propio cuello

Ash rápidamente obedeció y se colocó la mascarilla, pasándose los elásticos por detrás de sus orejas y la parte de tela sobre su boca. Fue ahí que el doctor volvió al diagnóstico de Johnny, y para gran sorpresa de Ash, él hizo lo completamente opuesto a lo que ella esperaba.

\- Ahora ya se encuentra fuera de riesgo vital y está comenzando a mejorar.

Abrió la puerta del quirófano mientras la sonrisa de Ash debajo de su mascarilla comenzaba a aumentar en tamaño.

l

l

l

La sala de operación era igual a como las que se veían en las películas, color celeste en las paredes, cerámicos blancos y algunas tiras antideslizantes, algunos carritos que tenían diversos instrumentos quirúrgicos, grandes luces colgando de la parte central del techo y equipos que monitoreaban la actividad cardiaca o los que ayudaban con la respiración. Dos enfermeros, un conejo y una gacela, se encontraban despejando la zona, arrojando al basurero guantes o gasas usadas y revisando los números que aparecían en las pantallas.

Johnny yacía sobre la camilla en el medio del quirófano, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras él estaba de espaldas a la camilla. Una manta cubría su pecho y su pierna izquierda, la derecha se encontraba cubierta en vendajes. El monitor cardiaco junto a él registraba pulso.

l

l

l

l

La alegría que Ash sintió al darse cuenta que Johnny había logrado sobrevivir era una sensación que muy pocas veces había podido sentir antes en su vida. Johnny seguiría junto a ella y no había muerto producto de ese ataque de Becky. A pesar de encontrarse aún dormido y saltando cualquier protocolo corrió hacia la camilla y rodeó parte del pecho cubierto de Johnny con sus brazos mientras lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se refugió en el brazo derecho de Johnny mientras ella mantenía su pecho abrazado, sintiendo su pelaje y su suave respiración junto a ella. La única indicación que le había pedido a Ash era que no se acercara a su pierna derecha, la cual aún estaba frágil.

Ash no se había dado cuenta en un comienzo, tan feliz estaba junto a Johnny en ese quirófano que no se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho, el mismo en el que Ash se había refugiado, había comenzado a moverse por su cuenta, Ash no se había dado cuenta de ello debido a que había colocado ese brazo por detrás de su espalda y ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de él. Se sobresaltó en el momento que ese brazo la acercaba más al pecho que abrazaba, pero de inmediato comenzó a sentir como por debajo de su mascarilla su sonrisa aumentaba muchísimo mientras que su corazón volvía a latir con muchísima emoción. Johnny estaba abriendo sus ojos y su cabeza se estaba comenzando a enderezar.

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó totalmente feliz

En el rostro de Johnny comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa al ver que con su brazo se encontraba rodeando a la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo, a quien amaba con todo su corazón. Ya no se encontraba anestesiado por las píldoras que Becky le había dado, así que podía volver a mover libremente sus brazos. Con su brazo derecho tenía rodeada a Ash, con el izquierdo comenzó a acariciar su rostro. No tenía dudas en que había sido ella quien había logrado vencer a Becky y salvar su vida. Se inclinó un poco más hasta acercarse un poco a ella.

\- Me salvaste… – fue lo que dijo justo antes de besar su frente

Se enderezó un poco más sin soltar a Ash de sus brazos.

\- … gracias

l

l

l

l

l

Cuando Ash regresó al pasillo junto al resto de sus amigos todos se calmaron, la sonrisa en su rostro les hizo saber que todo había terminado bien. En un comenzó Ash comenzó a explicarles lo que el doctor dijo.

"Johnny llegó en estado grave al hospital, la pérdida de sangre había sido muy grande, y de haber permanecido en ese estado sin dudas habría muerto. La llegada al hospital fue justo a tiempo, aquí se le trató de manera definitiva la hemorragia que los paramédicos en la ambulancia habían podido detener. Las heridas fueron suturadas y recibió una transfusión sanguínea. Afortunadamente Johnny sería dado de alta en pocos días, aunque la lesión en su tendón tardará más en sanar. Tendrá que usar una bota ortopédica y un bastón durante algunas semanas. Durante los próximos días permanecerá en observación aquí y luego sería dado de alta"

Aquella explicación, dicha con las palabras de Ash, tranquilizó a todos quienes aún estaban en ese pasillo, todos esperanzados de que Johnny estuviera mejor y que pronto sus heridas sanarían completamente. Ya se encontraba fuera de riesgo vital así que aquella sensación de que sus pechos se encontraban apretados se encontraban disminuyendo drásticamente. Era el momento de que se estabilizara completamente su salud y que pronto su tendón sanara.

De pronto, y poco después de que Ash saliera y le diera las explicaciones a todos es que las puertas que llevaban al quirófano se abrían. Todos sonrieron al ver que de ahí salía Johnny siendo trasladado en la camilla por la gacela, pero se encontraba consciente y miraba a todos sus amigos por el pasillo. Rosita, Meena, Pete, Buster y la señorita Crawly por fin lo veían luego de todo ese tiempo, a pesar de encontrarse cubierto por una sábana blanca y aún algo débil se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacó su mano por debajo de la sábana y les dio un saludo con ella, todos lo saludaron recíprocamente en el momento que pasó junto a ellos. El conejo se apresuró y llegó hasta el ascensor y presionó uno de los botones cuando la gacela y Johnny ya habían llegado ahí. Cuando las puertas se abrieron los tres entraron y se fueron de ese piso.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevan? – preguntó la señorita Crawly

\- Lo irán a dejar a una habitación en el piso superior

Se voltearon todos hacia la puerta del quirófano, el bisonte acababa de salir y se encontraba con sus anteojos en una mano mientras los limpiaba usando un pañuelo. Él había respondido lo que la anciana iguana preguntó. Él se veía igual de serio que siempre.

\- … durante los próximos días permanecerá aquí mientras se estabiliza, pero ya deben despreocuparse porque ya se encuentra fuera de riesgo vital

\- ¿Lo podemos ir a ver? – preguntó Rosita

\- Pues… - el bisonte volvió a colocarse sus anteojos y miró el reloj que tenía dentro de su bolsillo – lamentablemente no. El horario de visitas terminó hace 20 minutos, pero podrán volver a verlo desde mañana. Tengan una buena noche

Bostezó, se notaba bastante cansado, así que se volteó e ingresó al pasillo detrás de la puerta y se fue rápidamente sin darse cuenta que sus palabras causaron que se borraran las sonrisas de todos ellos.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash debió regresar al apartamento sola, no logró conseguir ningún tipo de permiso especial para ir a ver a Johnny así que debió resignarse a volver al día siguiente. Debió también soportar algunas preguntas que algunos periodistas aún apostados en la entrada del hospital. Todo eso causó que Ash pudiese llegar al edificio en donde vivía cuando ya casi eran las 10 de la noche. Sintió algo de tristeza al llegar a la entrada del edificio y ver la camioneta de Johnny estacionada justo al lado de la entrada, estaba ahí, pero Johnny no estaría durante varios días. Cuando se encaminaba hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al apartamento una voz la hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Ash!

Ash se volteó algo sorprendida por esa voz que interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en los pasillos del edificio, pero esa voz la reconoció de inmediato, más cuando la puerta del apartamento junto a las escaleras se abría y un buey salía de ahí. El casero del edificio.

\- Oh – dijo ella – hola ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ya supe todo lo que pasó – dijo él - ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- Si – respondió ella – Johnny se encuentra bien y no tuvieron necesidad de dejarme internada, pero Johnny permanecerá internado algunos días

El buey se acercó a ella, y como Ash se encontraba justo en el segundo peldaño de las escaleras es que ambos estaban a la misma altura.

\- Lamento mucho lo que pasó – dijo – ojalá que no pase de nuevo. Creo que le cambiaré la cerradura a la puerta de entrada al edificio

Ash asintió con la cabeza, aunque no sabía si eso era algo útil, por lo general la puerta siempre estaba abierta aunque tuviera una cerradura.

\- Hace algunas horas vino un grupo de limpieza y se encargó de limpiar tu apartamento – continuó diciendo – La verdad no sé como quedó antes de que te fueras, pero un policía me pidió que te avisara cuando llegaras, y que te entregara las llaves que le dejaste

De su bolsillo extrajo la misma llave que Ash le había entregado a ese gato policía y se la colocó en las manos de la puercoespín.

\- Gracias – respondió Ash recibiéndola

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo dime – dijo él – ten buenas noches

\- Gracias – repitió ella, la verdad que no sabía que más poder decir

El casero se volteó y volvió a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, permitiendo a Ash continuar subiendo hasta llegar al apartamento.

Cuando dejó el apartamento había quedado solamente el policía, quien le dijo que llamaría a un equipo de limpieza y se encargaría de todo eso. Había cumplido su palabra, ya que el pasillo en el que hacía algunas horas yacía Johnny ya se encontraba limpio y sin rastros de sangre, de igual manera tampoco quedaban rastros de porcelana o púas sueltas. Todo se encontraba tal y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo se encontraba en silencio en esos momentos, el apartamento aún se sentía con olor a limpiador de pisos, como si en realidad hubieran terminado hace poco tiempo. Era increíble que hacía tan solo unas horas ella se encontrara a punto de morir en ese mismo pasillo en el que se encontraba. Becky estuvo a punto de clavarle la navaja en su corazón, de no haber sido por Johnny, quien le arrojó el florero en la cabeza, ella habría muerto. Johnny le salvó su vida.

Johnny. Johnny la había salvado, en el hospital él le había agradecido a ella por haberle salvado su vida al haber llamado oportunamente al teléfono de emergencias, cuando en realidad había sido él quien la había salvado, él logró evitar que Becky la matara con su navaja. El precio fue su pierna siendo apuñalada con esa misma navaja y por poco lo mata por toda la sangre perdida. Johnny estaba siendo demasiado modesto por todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Ash sabía que sin él ella hubiera muerto ahí mismo, y sabía que no había manera posible de poder agradecerle por todo lo que hizo.

Miró entonces a la mesa del comedor, el mismo lugar en donde se la pasaba estudiando las preguntas para el examen teórico de conducir y donde intentaba componer la letra de su canción. Se acercó ahí, mirando sorprendida que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido hacía tan pocas horas, el libro de las preguntas y la pila de hojas en blanco junto al lápiz continuara todo ahí. Recordaba la gran cantidad de hojas que siempre quedaban arrugadas en el suelo junto a la mesa, resultado de la frustración de Ash al no poder componer una letra.

Esta vez algo diferente pasó.

Lo que Ash quería hacer al llegar al apartamento era tomar un baño y acostarse lo más pronto posible para ir a primera hora al hospital para ver a Johnny, pero en el momento en que vio las hojas en blanco junto al lápiz algo la hizo detenerse, acercarse más a ella y sentarse en una de las sillas.

Ash no se había dado cuenta inmediatamente, pero en su interior había algo que no había tenido durante todas esas semanas: inspiración, algo que no tenía cuando intentaba escribir la letra de su canción anteriormente, pero esta vez ya no era así. Johnny se encontraba en su cabeza, Johnny y todos los pensamientos sobre lo que él había hecho por ella. Johnny se había convertido en aquella esquiva inspiración que estaba intentando encontrar.

Inmediatamente Ash tomó una hoja y el lápiz y se puso a escribir mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

No se había dado cuenta, pero acababa de comenzar a escribir aquella letra que hacía tantas semanas estaba buscando

(… continuará)


	25. Capítulo 23: ¿Show cancelado?

**Capítulo 23: ¿Show cancelado?**

"Durante el juicio y el interrogatorio al que se vio sometida, simplemente prefirió utilizar su derecho a guardar silencio. Becky, la puercoespín causante de ese brutal ataque contra dos de los integrantes del teatro Moon, fue reenviada rápidamente a prisión en donde fue colocada en una celda de alta seguridad, en donde permanecerá mientras se prepara un nuevo juicio contra ella. Debido a su delito de fuga es que su sentencia se verá aumentada, pero además se le intentará agregar a su condena el delito de homicidio frustrado, lo cual podría abrir la posibilidad de que sea condenada a cadena perpetua. El jurado decidirá eso en el próximo juicio contra ella."

Johnny apagó el televisor entonces. Suspiró. No tenía mucho más que hacer entonces. Había tenido que pasar la noche en esa cama de hospital y desde que se despertó había visto televisión. Su habitación de hospital era de color blanco, de igual color que las cortinas que estaban ligeramente corridas y que dejaban entrar la luz del soleado día que estaba afuera. Miraba el reloj constantemente esperando que fuera ya mediodía; a esa hora comenzaría el horario de visitas. Sonreía al pensar que ése sería el momento del día que podría animarlo.

Había pasado una mala noche debido a las vendas que cubrían su pie y porque el dolor sobre su tobillo a veces parecía regresar, había logrado dormir durante cortos períodos pero estos terminaban en el momento que el punzante dolor le regresaba. Extrañamente sentía mucho más dolor en el primer corte que recibió de parte de Becky en su tendón y no tanto en el corte que le causó el desangrado más profuso, pero a pesar de todo Johnny se sentía afortunado de estar vivo.

l

l

l

l

l

El piano en los pisos superiores del teatro Moon se encontraba entonces en silencio, una fina capa de polvo había comenzado a asentarse sobre la cubierta de madera que protegía las teclas cuando nadie las tocaba. Aquella capa se quedó en el trapo que la señorita Crawly acababa de pasar sobre la cubierta, una mueca de tristeza podía notarse en su cara, su ojo miraba tristemente hacia aquella cubierta, no había sido levantada desde la última práctica que hubo con Johnny ahí la cual ya había sido hacía ya varios días. Lo extrañaba mucho, se sentía muy feliz mientras le enseñaba a aquel joven gorila sobre las canciones que debía tocar, pero debido a que él ya no había ido a ensayar desde entonces y debido a que estaba en el hospital era que no podría volverlo a ver tocar durante un tiempo más. Dejó entonces el trapo junto al piano y levantó la cubierta, mirando con tristeza las teclas. Se sentía triste por extrañar a Johnny y por lo feliz que le hacía su compañía mientras ensayaba, lo llegaba casi a sentir como un hijo y lo quería muchísimo. Estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo, por supuesto, pero extrañaba que estuvieran juntos ensayando. Existía la posibilidad que pudiesen ir a verlo más tarde al hospital pero hasta entonces debía quedarse viendo los deberes que le quedaban en el teatro. Presionó entonces dos teclas del piano haciendo que el silencio reinante ahí se interrumpiera momentáneamente, pero entonces volvió a bajar la cubierta de las teclas y volvió a tomar el trapo para continuar con la limpieza.

Aquellas dos teclas fueron el único sonido que se había escuchado desde hacía largo rato ahí. Por lo general, en momentos de limpieza, la señorita Crawly lo pasaba con su radio encendida, pero esta vez prefirió no hacerlo, no se sentía demasiado animada para hacerlo y prefería mantenerse en silencio. Por otra parte, ninguno de los sonidos que comúnmente se oían desde los pisos inferiores se habían oído en todo el día. No se escuchó en ningún momento de ese día las notas altas que a veces lograban escapar de la cabina de ensayos de Pete, o los saltos que a veces Gunter o Rosita hacían y que podían retumbar, ni tampoco la guitarra de Ash; ninguno de ellos se encontraba abajo, la señorita Crawly y Buster eran entonces los únicos que se encontraban en el teatro.

La tarde anterior, antes de dejar el hospital y mientras se dirigían a la salida en silencio, todos se encontraban con una mezcla de sentimientos, felicidad porque Johnny seguía vivo pero tristeza porque él había quedado en ese estado, Buster les anunció a todos que no habría ensayo al día siguiente, podía sentir que ninguno de ellos se encontraría de humor para un ensayo luego de todo lo ocurrido con Johnny. Todos asintieron silenciosamente antes de salir y enfrentarse a los periodistas que entonces seguían esperando alguna declaración.

Las dos teclas que había presionado la señorita Crawly habían roto aquella monótona atmósfera silenciosa y despabilado un poco a Buster. El pequeño koala se encontraba en el interior de su oficina sentado junto a su escritorio, él se encontraba bastante serio pensando que hacer. El show sería al sábado siguiente y se encontraba ante una difícil decisión.

¿Cancelar o no el show?

En esos momentos Buster se encontraba antes un importante dilema; Johnny era parte esencial del grupo y no sería correcto hacer el show sin él, y sería algo malo y explotador de su parte pensar en incluirlo e intentar que tocase a pesar de encontrarse con su pierna en recuperación. Al mismo tiempo el show anterior había sido tan exitoso que ya todas las entradas para el show ya se habían agotado y ya se tenía muchísima expectativa sobre él. Sabía que sin Johnny no sería lo mismo, mientras que sería bastante polémico anunciar que el show se cancelaría. La bandeja de e-mails que Buster se encontraba precisamente viendo se encontraba atestada de mensajes relacionados al show, referentes a la transmisión televisiva, a peticiones de entrevistas para algunos periódicos y algunas solicitudes con respecto a entradas. Ése era el principal tipo de mensajes que él se encontraba recibiendo hasta el día anterior, antes de enterarse sobre el ataque hacia Ash y Johnny, desde que la noticia comenzó a ser divulgada por los medios fue que la cantidad de mensajes aumentó considerablemente, causando que aquella mañana Buster viera que había 43 nuevos mensajes, todos ellos preguntando de una u otra manera de si el show seguía en pie, otros pedían que no lo realizaran hasta que Johnny volviera a estar de pie mientras que había otros que lo exigían de manera más firme.

La señorita Crawly ya llevaba mucho rato en silencio mientras limpiaba unas repisas con el trapo, aún pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y el triste silencio que estaba en esos momentos en el teatro. De pronto escuchó que la puerta de la oficina de Buster se abría y vio como su jefe salía de ahí, se encontraba aún calzándose su chaqueta azul mientras salía y se acercaba a la anciana iguana.

\- ¿Ya decidió que hacer, señor Moon? – preguntó ella

\- Creo que sí – respondió – ahora vamos al hospital, hay que ir a decirle a Johnny

Esa respuesta no dejó con ninguna claridad a la señorita Crawly, pero asintió de todos modos. Sabiendo que saldrían del teatro fue que ella dejó el trapo sobre la repisa que se encontraba limpiando y se acercó a su bolso que tenía colgado en el perchero de la oficina cerca de la puerta.

\- Vamos – dijo el pequeño koala luego de ver como ella se colocaba su bolso

l

l

l

l

l

\- El paciente se ha encontrado estable durante la noche, respondió bien a la operación y ahora se encuentra en reposo en su habitación. Ya no se encuentra en riesgo vital y por ahora solo hay que preocuparse por la recuperación de su pierna derecha, la cual deberá comenzar a ser sometida a un tratamiento de rehabilitación. Gracias

Al decir eso el doctor, el mismo bisonte que había sido el que había tratado a Johnny, se dio media vuelta y volvió a ingresar al hospital. Entonces uno de los periodistas, la misma gacela que semanas atrás había estado desde afuera de la prisión femenina reportando sobre la fuga, se volteó a la cámara y comenzó a hablar.

\- Pues con estas declaraciones se logra confirmar que Johnny se encuentra estable a pesar del estado crítico en que había llegado la tarde de ayer, lamentablemente y debido a las reglas del hospital es que aún no podremos tener las palabras del propio gorila, quien deberá permanecer un par de días más aquí antes de poder regresar a su hogar. Las próximas declaraciones serán mostradas en el noticiero de la noche. De vuelta al estudio

Ash respiró más tranquila. Aún se encontraba en el apartamento y estaba esperando ansiosamente para poder irse hasta el hospital y ver a Johnny. Había intentado llamarlo a su teléfono desde la noche anterior pero éste parecía estar apagado, la llamada nunca conectaba, los doctores o alguno de los enfermeros debió haberlo dejado así, tal vez como regla del hospital. Unos ligeros surcos se encontraban por debajo de los ojos de Ash; había dormido poco la noche anterior, en parte se debía a la preocupación que le causaba el no poder saber nada de Johnny, pero además se debía a aquella súbita inspiración que la había invadido al regresar y ver todos esos papeles en blanco y el lápiz, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la letra que ya se había hecho esquiva desde hacía tantas semanas llegara de pronto en un momento tan inesperado, aquella letra no fue como la que había compuesto para el segundo show, la cual trataba sobre la manera en que ella se puso de pie luego del primer ataque de Becky, sino que trataba más bien sobre Johnny, y cómo es que él se había convertido casi en un ángel guardián para ella. La letra ya la había terminado y los papeles en donde la había escrito reposaban en esos momentos sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Ash había terminado de escribir la letra en la madrugada y las había dejado ahí para ponerse a ensayarlas pronto. Sin embargo, y antes de quedarse dormida su teléfono repentinamente sonó, para entonces ya tenía algo de sueño y estaba lista para quedarse dormida a pesar de la constante preocupación por Johnny, pero fue rápidamente en busca de su teléfono que había dejado en la mesa del comedor, esperanzada de que fuese Johnny quien la estaba llamando, pero fue algo decepcionante darse cuenta que en realidad el teléfono del que provenía la llamada no era el de Johnny, sino que era un teléfono fijo que nunca había visto. Ya era de noche, ningún sonido se escuchaba entonces más que el tono de llamada de su teléfono. Durante un instante se inquietó al ver ese número que no sabía de quién era y no estaba registrado, pero a pesar de todo se aventuró a responderlo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Ash

Ash respiró más tranquila, aunque se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que, a pesar de estar de madrugada y sin ninguna razón, la pantera se encontraba llamándola.

\- Lamento si es que te he despertado – comenzó diciendo la felina desde el otro lado – es que hace poco me enteré de lo ocurrido y quería saber si te encuentras bien

La puercoespín se mantuvo un pequeño instante en silencio, fue recién ahí que ella volvió a pensar en sí misma; durante todo ese tiempo, desde que sintió que Johnny iba a morir por las heridas causadas por Becky que no pensaba en su propio estado, ni siquiera cuando fue a ella a quien le revisaron sus lesiones en el hospital. Se llevó involuntariamente su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, en donde sintió las píldoras que el oso le había entregado luego de constatar sus lesiones, las había olvidado completamente. Pensó un poco antes de responder mientras sacaba la pequeña bolsa que contenía las píldoras.

\- … si – respondió ella – me encuentro bien

\- ¿Y sabes cómo se encuentra Johnny?

\- No lo sé – respondió ella – sé que está estable luego de la operación de emergencia a la que lo sometieron pero por ahora no sé bien como es que está pasando la noche en el hospital, no he podido aún hablar con él. Mañana lo iré a ver

\- De acuerdo, me alegra saber que ambos entonces se encuentren bien – respondió ella

Asintió silenciosamente, un gesto que obviamente la pantera no vio, seguido de algunos segundos de silencio, pero entonces la pantera continuó hablando

\- Sé que es algo extraño que te llame a esta hora – continuó excusándose la pantera – pero esto es algo que de verdad me llegó a preocupar. Quería saber si mañana en la tarde podrías venir para una sesión extra.

\- Pues…

Ash quedó un instante pensando en aquella extraña conversación que se encontraban teniendo y pensó rápidamente en lo que haría mañana. Buster ya había anunciado que en la mañana no habría ensayo y hasta que el horario de visitas empezara se quedaría en el apartamento esperando a que fuera cerca del mediodía para ir a ver a Johnny, aunque suponía que ella no sería la única visita así que tendría también que dejar pasar a quien más quisiera ver a Johnny, por lo que su respuesta a la pantera fue más sencilla.

\- … sí, creo que podré – respondió

\- Muy bien – respondió ella – te veré a las 5. Ahora sí, ten buenas noches y lamento la interrupción, pero sentía que hacer esta llamada y preguntarte era algo importante

\- No hay problema, yo sigo despierta

\- De acuerdo – respondió – hasta mañana, buenas noches

Colgó la llamada, volviendo a quedar todo en un silencio absoluto. Decidió irse a dormir entonces. Fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes, luego se dirigió a la habitación, se colocó su pijama y se acostó en la cama.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño varios pensamientos corrían por su cabeza. Hacía casi 12 horas ese mismo apartamento casi se convierte en un apartamento en donde una o dos muertes hubieran podido ocurrir. En la misma habitación donde se encontraba en ese instante había sido el lugar en donde ella había estado amordazada a una silla, en el pasillo de afuera era donde había visto sangrar a Johnny y ella estuvo a punto de morir si es que Becky le hubiera clavado la navaja en su corazón. Algo extraño pasaba entonces en la cabeza de Ash; en vez de encontrarse asustada por todo lo ocurrido y a pesar de saber que en ese mismo apartamento ella pudo haber muerto asesinada junto a Johnny, se sentía extrañamente tranquila en esos momentos estando ahí, no se sentía asustada y ya no se encontraba sintiendo miedo a pesar de aquella aterradora cara que Becky se encontraba mostrándole mientras intentaba encargarse de ella y de Johnny y de aquella situación casi mortal. A diferencia de todo el tiempo en que se aterraba al pensar en Becky, ahora se encontraba extrañamente tranquila y apática al pensar en ella. Más que alguna sensación de miedo, en realidad se encontraba sintiendo alguna posible sensación de enojo hacia ella por lo que le había hecho a Johnny, pero ya no sentía miedo.

Para el momento en que finalmente logró conciliar el sueño no se había dado cuenta que de su cuerpo no había caído ni una sola púa.

l

l

l

l

l

Luego de las declaraciones que el doctor había expresado a los medios fue que Ash finalmente había logrado respirar tranquila luego de todo lo ocurrido. Esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano por la ansiedad y no había podido volver a quedarse dormida nuevamente. Había dormido unas 4 horas solamente, luego de eso se mantuvo despierta, desayunó, se puso un poco a practicar con su guitarra su canción mientras cantaba la letra que por fin sentía que verdaderamente era la que estaba buscando y finalmente se puso a ver algo de televisión. Se dispuso a ir al hospital cuando el reloj marcara las 11 de la mañana, lo cual ella cumplió puntualmente.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny no se encontraba completamente inmovilizado en esa cama, aún podía mover su pierna, pero le dolía una enormidad si lo hacía, eso era lo que causaba que él se hubiera movido poco. Cuando ya faltaba poco para el mediodía una enfermera entró a la habitación, ésta era una oveja que se veía algo seria, no dijo mucho cuando entró, tan solo se acercó a la mesa junto a la cama y retiró la bandeja en la que venía el desayuno de Johnny, pero antes de irse fue que del bolsillo de su delantal extrajo una bolsa de papel y se la entregó a Johnny.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó él

\- Tus pertenencias – respondió secamente ella antes de irse – las que tenías en tus bolsillos cuando llegaste

\- Gracias – respondió él mientras se disponía a abrirla

\- Ahora prepárate, tendrás visitas – anunció ella

Tomó la bandeja en uno de sus brazos mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abría un poco. Luego de eso se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Johnny volteó la pequeña bolsa sobre la cama, vio como es que de ella caía su llavero, su billetera, las llaves de la camioneta y su teléfono. Lo que más feliz lo ponía era ver su teléfono, el cual tomó en su mano y lo encendió. Mientras éste comenzaba a encenderse tomaba todo lo demás y lo dejaba en el cajón que había en su mesita de noche. Intentó ignorar el dolor que sentía en su pierna mientras se movía de un lado para otro. Su pierna derecha no se encontraba enyesada, esto se debía a que no había sufrido ningún tipo de fractura, pero si se encontraba envuelta con una gran cantidad de vendajes casi como una momia.

Lo primero que hizo cuando su teléfono encendió fue buscar entre sus contactos a Ash, era con quien él más quería hablar, pero se interrumpió en el momento en que escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta desde afuera. Johnny de inmediato pensó que no podía ser una enfermera, por lo general entraban sin siquiera golpear, así que supuso que podía ser una visita. De inmediato dejó el teléfono al lado y usó sus manos para arreglarse un poco su cabello, el cual estaba algo aplastado debido a su almohada.

\- ¡Pase! – exclamó él mientras se acomodaba un poco más

De inmediato el picaporte de la puerta giró y ésta comenzó a abrirse, debido a que la puerta se encontraba en la misma pared en donde se encontraba apoyada la cama fue que lo primero que vio de quien estaba entrando fue el brazo con el que sostenía la puerta.

De inmediato el corazón de Johnny casi se detiene, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se fue a su boca y sentía que dos rápidas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos.

\- Hola Johnny – fue la voz grave que escuchó mientras esa primera visita ingresaba a la habitación

La mano que cubría la boca de Johnny subió de inmediato a sus ojos al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos. Fueron lágrimas que de manera súbita se formaron en su interior al ver quien acababa de llegar a su habitación.

\- … papá

l

l

l

l

Aquella madrugada y aquella mañana habían sido muy ajetreadas para muchos. Ash había vuelto tarde al apartamento, se la pasó escribiendo aquella letra esquiva y luego la llamó la pantera, Buster había estado recibiendo muchísimos mensajes relacionados a que se cancelara el show en honor a Johnny. En la prisión de la ciudad también ocurrieron cosas.

El padre de Johnny, junto a Stan y Barry, habían sido confinados por separado a diferentes celdas solitarias desde que habían vuelto a ser arrestados. Durante esas semanas se vieron víctimas de un injusto trato de parte de los guardias, quienes los culpaban del accidente que sufrió el director de la prisión, esto causó que los tres terminaran sufriendo malos tratos como la comida fría, poco tiempo estando afuera y horarios muy limitados de visita, y tal vez se quedarían ahí para siempre si es que se confirmaba la culpabilidad de ellos en el accidente. Aquella mañana, ya muy temprano y cuando recién el reloj marcaba las 8, los tres fueron bruscamente despertados desde sus respectivas celdas, pero de formas mucho más tranquilas que siempre, por lo general, para la hora del desayuno los tres empezaron a ser despertados con el uso de fuertes sirenas que algunos guardias les hacían sonar desde afuera de las celdas, pero esta vez fue diferente; los tres fueron despertados al sentir constantes golpes dado a los barrotes de sus celdas. Los tres gorilas, desde sus respectivas camas, vieron como es que un rinoceronte estaba frente a ellos mirándolos desde afuera, los tres rinocerontes lucían algo avergonzados y se encontraban con la cabeza gacha mientras los miraban.

\- Te llaman de la dirección – cada uno de los rinocerontes a los diferentes gorila les dijo – por favor levántate

Los tres miraron con sorpresa esa petición, durante esa segunda estada en prisión ningún guardia les había mostrado ni un solo rastro de amabilidad, de inmediato los tres supieron que algo estaba siendo diferente, por lo que cada uno obedeció, levantándose de sus camas y acercándose a los barrotes que comenzaban a abrirse.

A pesar de aún encontrarse algo somnolientos igual pudieron caminar detrás de su respectivo guardia y fueron encaminados hasta el último piso de la prisión, en donde se encontraba la oficina del director de la prisión. El verdadero director de la prisión, el mismo bisonte que había sufrido el accidente después de ir a recoger su vehículo del taller, aún se encontraba en el hospital, sus heridas ya estaban mejor y ya se encontraba en mejor estado que antes, pero aún no podía regresar a sus labores, por lo que en la oficina del director se encontraba un lagarto, el sustituto temporal del director de la prisión, él hizo entrar a los tres al mismo tiempo, con los tres guardias vigilando la puerta detrás de ellos.

\- Muy bien – dijo el lagarto sentado desde su escritorio – con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, las investigaciones realizadas y por todos los acontecimientos realizados ayer, nos hemos dado ya cuenta de la verdad

Los tres gorilas miraron con los ojos bastante abiertos luego de oír aquellas palabras de parte de ese lagarto, quien también parecía verse algo avergonzado, igual que los tres guardias que se encontraban aún vigilando la puerta. Comenzó primero diciéndoles sobre lo que determinaron los detectives en la investigación acaecida durante los días siguientes a sus recapturas en donde no pudieron determinar que ellos fueron culpables sobre el saboteo al vehículo del director, pero la noticia proporcionada de parte de la prisión femenina a primera hora fue la que definitivamente los exculpó.

\- La última prisionera recapturada, Becky, admitió haber sido quien causó el sabotaje al vehículo

Luego pasó los siguientes minutos disculpándose una y otra vez con los tres gorilas, prometiendo que pronto serían compensados por aquellas injustas y largas semanas en la prisión.

\- A partir de ahora los tres están libres otra vez

Los tres gorilas volvieron a sonreír inmediatamente ante aquella noticia. Por fin había todo llegado a su fin y habían podido salir de prisión, todo volvería a la normalidad. Mientras se dirigían hacia afuera muchos de los guardias quienes habían tenido injustas posturas contra ellos se voltearon algo avergonzados al ya saber la verdad, algunos se disculpaban entre murmullos mientras se dirigían a la puerta, lo importante era que los tres se dirigían hacia la salida y volvían a ser libres luego de aquellas tormentosas semanas.

Ninguno sabía, sin embargo, sobre lo ocurrido con Johnny y con Ash la tarde anterior, y aunque habían vuelto a ser libres, pronto la sonrisa de los tres gorilas desapareció en cuando dejaron la prisión y se enteraron de todo lo sucedido. En un comienzo ninguno de los tres sabía lo ocurrido y aún tenían que saber qué es lo que había ocurrido con Johnny. Lentamente y con el transcurso de la mañana se enteraron de todo lo ocurrido con él el día anterior. Fue por eso que antes de regresar al taller, los tres fueron de inmediato al hospital con la intención de ir a ver a Johnny. Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron con quienes ya estaban esperando para el horario de las visitas, se encontraron con Buster, la señorita Crawly y Ash, ella fue inmediatamente reconocida por el padre de Johnny, quien se acercó a ella, quien se sorprendió y miró con gran felicidad que había vuelto a ser liberado si es que se encontraba ahí, fue ella también que les explicó a los gorilas que por regla del hospital solamente podría entrar una visita a la vez. De una u otra manera, Ash aceptó que él fuera el primero que entrara cuando comenzara el horario de las visitas, sabía que Johnny terminaría muy feliz si es que veía aquella buena noticia de ver a su padre nuevamente libre.

l

l

l

l

l

El abrazo entre Johnny y su padre había sido muy emotivo para ambos, Johnny aún recordaba el llanto que tuvo en el momento que había recibido su llamada cuando le dijo que acababan de volver a ser arrestados. Volvía a llorar, esta vez por la emoción de verlo otra vez libre y fuera de las rejas.

Luego de aquel emotivo abrazo comenzaron un rato a hablar, Johnny le explicó la razón del por qué estaba ahí, luego se pasó un rato intentando calmarlo y decirle que él estaba bien y que su vida no estaba en peligro. Su padre le contó sobre lo que causó que fueran liberados, ahí fue que Johnny le explicó sobre quien era Becky, quien hasta entonces solamente era una desconocida para él y las razones del por qué es que fue a atacarlos el día anterior. De inmediato Johnny percibió que su padre comenzaba a molestarse por ella por haberlo dejado así, pero también por saber que ella causó el arresto de los tres, pero Johnny intentó calmarlo.

\- Lo importante es que los dos estamos bien, y sé que desde la prisión te compensarán si es que fuiste tratado injustamente en el interior. Yo tendré que prepararme para un tiempo en rehabilitación, pero me darán el alta en unos días más. Yo ahora me siento muy animado y siento que podremos hacer un muy buen show la próxima semana a partir de eso.

\- De acuerdo, hijo – respondió él – está bien. Pues me alegra mucho que te sientas más animado… ¿Pero el doctor creerá que es una buena idea?

\- Tal vez – respondió él – en realidad debiera preguntar pero si es que estoy sentado frente al piano no veo que sea un problema

\- Muy bien – miró con una sonrisa – me alegro que hayas estado bien, y que hayas podido proteger a Ash y que ambos hubieran salido bien

\- En realidad yo pienso que fue ella quien me salvó mi vida – dijo él

Sin darse cuenta una risueña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al mencionarla, cosa que su padre si notó.

\- Está bien, hijo, ahora te dejaré hablar con ella – dijo él – ahora me voy para que ella puede entrar. Está esperando afuera

\- De acuerdo – dijo Johnny sentándose en su cama y acercando sus brazos a su padre – prometo que te llamaré más tarde

\- Está bien – respondió él, estirando sus brazos también y abrazándolo – Stan, Barry y yo debemos volver al taller, tenemos que reiniciar todos nuestros trabajos

\- Cuídate mucho, papá – dijo nuevamente mientras el abrazo entre ambos terminaba

Él se puso de pie y se fue hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, para él era extraño haber visto a su hijo usando ese pijama azul claro que entregaban en todos los hospitales a sus pacientes; Johnny muy pocas veces se había enfermado en su vida y nunca había tenido que estar internado en un hospital. Pensó en alguna vez en que Johnny hubiera estado enfermo gravemente, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría ninguna.

Al volver a la sala de espera Ash de inmediato se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

\- Muy bien – dijo el enorme gorila a la pequeña puercoespín – ahora puedes entrar, él se encuentra bien y desea mucho verte

\- Gracias – respondió ella – nos veremos pronto

\- Así es, hija – dijo él – vayan al taller a visitarnos cuando quieran

"Hija". Esa palabra, y por sobre todo proveniente del padre de su novio, le hizo sentir una enorme sensación de ternura en su interior, haciendo que se acercara a él y lo abrazara, o al menos logrando abrazar sus piernas, el enorme gorila le respondió colocando sus manos sobre su espalda por sobre las púas mientras sonreía.

Buster y la señorita Crawly habían estado ambos en silencio durante ese rato, ella se encontraba leyendo una de las revistas viejas junto a las sillas, mientras que él miraba con algo de seriedad hacia el frente, ya listo con la decisión que le diría a Johnny, ninguno de ellos dijo nada cuando vieron a Ash abrazando al padre de Johnny. Ambos se separaron luego de ese abrazo, él se fue junto a los otros dos gorilas que ahí había y que durante todo ese rato no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra. Ash ingresó entonces y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Johnny.

l

l

l

Sabiendo que venía Ash, Johnny se arregló su cabello como pudo, se arregló su pelaje e intentó verse lo más arreglado posible para ver a su hermosa novia. Fuertes latidos se sintieron en su pecho en el momento que sintió que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación

\- Está abierto – respondió él

Fue ahí que dos risueñas sonrisas se formaron en aquellos dos rostros, sus corazones latían al unísono y una gran sensación de felicidad en ambos era lo que estaba presente en sus interiores en el instante que sus miradas se cruzaron. Johnny se encontraba sentado en su cama y su cabeza estaba girada en dirección a la puerta, Ash se encontraba aún con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, ambos se miraban mutuamente. De pronto, Ash corrió hacia Johnny y trepó hasta su cama, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar su pierna totalmente envuelta en vendajes. Sostuvo su rostro y lo besó una y otra vez en sus labios. Johnny la sostenía con sus brazos y también la besaba una y otra vez. Ambos se encontraban con nuevas lágrimas de emoción en sus rostros mientras se seguían besando una y otra vez. Ash había pensado que lo iba a perder al ver como perdía la consciencia el día anterior, Johnny había pensado que iba a morir y no la vería de nuevo, ambos alejaron esos tristes pensamientos y terminaron dándose cuenta de cómo es que realmente terminó todo. Ambos se encontraban vivos, ambos se encontraban bien. Ambos se seguían amando.

Durante un instante no se dijeron nada, tan solo eran besos que iban y venían, pero luego de un rato fue cuando Johnny hizo un espacio en la cama para que Ash se recostara junto a él y pudiesen seguir hablando.

\- Te extrañé muchísimo anoche – dijo él a su novia, quien acababa de recostarse frente a él mientras ambos apoyaban sus cabezas en la almohada

\- Yo mucho más – respondió ella mientras le acariciaba su rostro y se miraban fijamente

\- Mi teléfono me lo regresaron recién esta mañana, así que a partir de esta tarde podremos volver a hablar

\- ¿Y hasta cuando estarás aquí? – preguntó Ash

\- Creo que tendré que seguir aquí durante el resto del fin de semana – dijo él – pienso que el lunes estaría de vuelta en el apartamento

\- ¿Y hasta cuando tendrás tu pierna con la venda?

\- Aún no lo sé, pero después de eso seguirá un tiempo de rehabilitación y tendré que venir a tratamiento

Ash miró con un poco de tristeza a Johnny luego de decirle esas palabras

\- Pero lo importante es que estaré bien y estoy vivo – dijo él - … gracias a ti

Y le besó su frente.

\- Es gracias a ti que yo estoy viva – le respondió ella – tú eres como mi ángel guardián, fuiste tú quien evitó que Becky me enterrara la navaja en mi corazón, si no hubieras lanzado ese florero yo ahora estaría muerta

\- Y si tú no te hubieras desatado ni la hubieras detenido con ese golpe yo tampoco estaría aquí. Llamaste a la ambulancia justo a tiempo. Tú también eres como mi ángel guardián

Ambos sonrieron luego de que dijeran eso, pero no dijeron mucho más en realidad. Ese tiempo se visitas pasó más entre besos y abrazos, pero fue un tiempo que ambos disfrutaron mucho, pero debieron terminarlo en el momento en que se dieron cuenta que ya llevaban media hora ahí y Buster y la señorita Crawly seguían esperando.

\- ¿Volveremos a hablar más tarde? – preguntó ella

\- Claro que sí – respondió – te llamaré

\- De acuerdo – dijo – entonces seguiremos hablando en la tarde

No querían irse, pero por respeto a Buster y a la señorita Crawly que debían seguir esperando abajo fue que tuvieron que hacerlo.

\- Te amo – dijeron mutuamente antes del último beso antes que Ash se levantara de la cama y se bajara al piso

Ash se encaminó hasta la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, cuando entonces Johnny recordó algo.

\- Oh, Ash… espera un poco

Ella detuvo la apertura de la puerta y se quedó mirando a Johnny, él se inclinó al lado opuesto de la cama y se acercó a la mesa de noche, de donde extrajo las llaves de la camioneta, las cuales se la entregó a Ash.

\- Recuerda que aún tienes que obtener tu licencia – dijo él – para cuando te sientas lista, ve a solicitar una cita para obtenerla

Ash se acercó nuevamente a él y tomó las llaves dejándoselas en sus manos.

\- Gracias – respondió ella al recibirlas – haré lo mejor posible para obtenerla

Se hubieran quedado otro rato más pero volvieron a recordar al koala y a la iguana que estaban esperando en la sala de espera, por lo que tuvieron que despedirse con un último beso. Sería hasta el día siguiente cuando volvería a verlo en otra visita.

Al regresar a la sala de espera la señorita Crawly ya se encontraba dormitando mientras la revista abierta se encontraba reposando en su regazo, Buster lucía serio.

\- Lo siento por la demora, Moon – dijo ella, creyendo que la razón de su seriedad era la demora que había tenido

\- No te preocupes, Ash – dijo levantándose – ahora iremos a ver a Johnny

Tocó un par de veces el hombro de la señorita Crawly hasta que abrió sus ojos y se volvió a despabilar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ya nos toca, señorita Crawly

\- Oh, está bien, señor Moon

\- Moon – intentó decirle a Buster – sólo se puede entrar de a uno

\- Con la señorita Crawly es diferente – dijo él, intentando esbozar una sonrisa – nos dijeron que si un anciano viene de visitas alguien puede acompañarlo o acompañarla

\- Oh, está bien – dijo ella – entonces es algo conveniente… en fin Moon, gracias por venir, nos vemos el lunes de vuelta en los ensayos

Y se volteó en dirección a la puerta de salida. No se dio cuenta que Buster volvía a ponerse serio luego de escuchar aquella despedida de parte de Ash, tampoco había asentido ante lo último que dijo. Él ya estaba listo para decirle a Johnny la decisión que había tomado, una frase que sonaría algo dolorosa pero que sabía que era la correcta y que había pensado durante un rato mientras esperaba que Ash saliera.

l

l

l

l

Ash salió del hospital caminando tranquilamente y mucho más feliz de lo que estaba cuando llegó. Debido a que algunos periodistas ya se sintieron conformes con el anuncio de que Johnny estaba estable dicho en la mañana es que ya no quedada ninguno cuando Ash salió.

"Johnny, creemos que es injusto presentar el show sin ti, por lo que he decidido cancelar el show" era la frase que Buster le diría a Johnny y ya estaba decidido a hacerlo.

l

l

l

Ash se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se encontraba bastante ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Johnny estaría bien, tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que ir a comer, tenía que ir a preparar su canción, ir a ver a la pantera, tenía que estudiar para el examen teórico y debía considerar si realmente debería preparar el examen práctico de conducción. Tan ensimismada se encontraba en sus pensamientos entonces que no se fijó en el puercoespín que se encontraba sentado en una banca en la acera frente al hospital. Luego de haber sido llamado por la policía para investigar algún posible nexo con la puercoespín fugada y luego de haberse enterado del ataque del día anterior fue que viajó desde su nueva ciudad para intentar retomar aquella posibilidad que había creído que no pasaría. En sus manos tenía una rosa que le planeaba entregar con la esperanza interna de lograr algo con ella, pero cuando levantó la vista y la vio sonriente saliendo en ese estado de alegría le hizo dar cuenta de la verdad: Él no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí. Su oportunidad ya la había perdido y tendría que seguir lamentándose el resto de su vida por eso. La rosa quedó en la banca mientras ese puercoespín se levantaba y se iba en dirección a la estación de autobuses con intenciones de regresar a la ciudad a donde había decidido marcharse luego de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, sabiendo al fin y al cabo que ya no había nada para él ahí.

l

l

Ash regresó al apartamento luego de un rato, decidió que comería algo, volvería a estudiar para el examen de conducción y luego se pondría a ensayar su canción para el show. Podría por fin volver a hacerlo con libertad y sin la horrible sensación de que alguien estaba con intenciones de matarla. Becky ya se encontraba de vuelta en la prisión y sabía que de ahí no volvería a salir, pero si es que llegaba a hacerlo ya estaba lista. Sentía en el fondo que sería capaz de defenderse de nuevo contra ella si es que era completamente necesario.

Mientras comía un emparedado de mermelada y un vaso de leche mientras miraba la televisión su teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. Ella se limpió un poco las puntas de sus dedos y lo tomó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Ash, soy yo – le respondió Johnny desde el otro lado

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó ella feliz - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Yo me siento bien – respondió él – hace un rato trajeron mi bandeja con el almuerzo, después de Buster no ha venido nadie más, pero igual estuvimos un largo rato hablando aquí

\- ¿Y todo bien? – preguntó ella

\- Sí, todo está bien –respondió el joven gorila – sólo te quería pedir que me trajeras dos cosas para la próxima visita

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Quería pedirte si podías traer el cargador de mi teléfono, se le acabará la batería pronto

\- Está bien ¿Qué más?

\- Y quería pedirte que trajeras mi teclado por favor – dijo él

\- ¿Tu teclado?

Esa petición sorprendió mucho a Ash, era algo extraño que pidiera el teclado si es que quería divertirse un rato, y más sabiendo que el show se encontraba algo en suspenso

\- Si, recuerda que el show será el próximo sábado… aún tengo mucho que ensayar

(… continuará)


	26. Capítulo 24: Momentos previos

**Capítulo 24: Momentos previos**

Buster caminaba en silencio junto a la señorita Crawly, ella se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que estaba a pocos segundos de volver a encontrarse con Johnny, el bolso que sostenía en su brazo derecho se balanceaba sin parar mientras caminaba al compás de esos movimientos junto al pequeño koala, quien se encontraba serio mirando hacia el frente mientras seguían acercándose a la puerta de la habitación en donde Johnny se encontraba.

"Johnny" seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza "creemos que es injusto presentar el show sin ti, por lo que he decidido cancelar el show"

Era una frase que sabía que le costaría mucho poder decir claramente debido a todo lo que tendría que hacer durante los próximos días como el dueño de teatro y por ser el vendedor de los boletos para la presentación. Tendría que dar una declaración pública anunciando la cancelación del show, tendría que comenzar a coordinar la devolución del dinero de las entradas para quienes no quisieran esperar a la próxima fecha en que podría ser reagendado, tendría que soportar miles de quejas de quienes no se sintieran felices por esa decisión, pero sabía que en el fondo eso era mejor que tener que hacer la presentación sin la presencia de Johnny.

Llegaron finalmente a la puerta de la habitación de Johnny, Buster iba a golpearla para escuchar el llamado del gorila desde adentro, pero no debió hacerlo al darse cuenta que la puerta se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. Acercó su mano a la puerta y la comenzó a empujar ligeramente, pensando que tal vez Ash no la había cerrado bien cuando salió, pero descartó esa idea al ver que un enorme cuerpo utilizando una bata blanca se encontraba bloqueando parte de la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo tímidamente mientras golpeaba la puerta y la seguía empujando

El bisonte, quien era el doctor de Johnny y era quien se encontraba bloqueando parte de la cama con su enorme cuerpo, detuvo lo que en ese momento se encontraba diciendo al joven gorila acostado y se volteó al ver al pequeño koala.

\- Oh, hola… - alcanzó a decir Buster - ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?

\- ¿Viene de visita?

\- Pues…

\- ¡Hola, señor Moon!

Buster giró la cabeza y miró junto al bisonte, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al sonriente gorila que acababa de saludarlo, el cuerpo del bisonte no lo dejaba ver bien, razón por la que tuvo que inclinar su cuerpo y asomar su cabeza por el costado del doctor.

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó feliz al ver cómo es que lo saludaba – ¡Me alegra verte bien!

Con ese saludo al joven gorila es que el bisonte ya confirmaba que si era una visita para ese paciente, pero de todos modos y antes de continuar hablando con Johnny fue que Buster giró la cabeza al doctor y volvió a repetir.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- En realidad no – dijo el doctor

Vio que la señorita Crawly pasaba junto a Buster y él, una emocionante sonrisa y uno de sus ojos un poco humedecido se veía en su rostro mientras se acercaba al joven sentado en su cama. Johnny sonrió al ver que se acercaba, y estirando sus brazos con su cuerpo algo flexionado fue que le dio un fuerte abrazo a aquella iguana.

\- ¡Me alegra que estés bien, mi querido Johnny! – dijo ella mientras se sentía rodeado por los fuertes brazos

\- Si lo estoy – exclamó él, sintiendo las escamosas manos de la señorita Crawly pasando por sus mejillas – me alegra que todo haya terminado bien

El doctor y Buster se miraron entre sí algo sorprendidos durante un instante mientras aquella escena algo emotiva y bastante salida de protocolo se encontraba ocurriendo. La señorita Crawly lucía bastante emocionada mientras abrazaba a su alumno, a quien muchas veces ya veía como a su hijo mientras le ayudaba a aprenderse sus canciones frente al piano. Por fin dejaba atrás todos esos pesimistas pensamientos de la mañana; Johnny lucía bastante animado, y a pesar de su herida en su pierna lucía bastante animado y muy saludable.

Luego de aquel abrazo y luego de que se separaran de ese abrazo fue que Buster volvió a preguntarle nuevamente al doctor si es que se encontraban interrumpiendo.

\- ¡De verdad que no! – insistió el bisonte – en realidad soy yo quien está interrumpiendo

Emitió una pequeña risa, la cual creyó que sería imitada por alguien más, pero al sentir que se reía solo fue que dejó de hacerlo y continuó hablando a Johnny.

l

l

l

l

Poco después de que Ash y Johnny se despidieran fue que el doctor ingresó a la habitación, luego de las declaraciones que había dicho a los medios fue que no había hecho mucho más. Era un día en que no tenía mucho más que hacer, la mayoría de sus pacientes ya estaban a punto de recibir el alta y no era su turno de recibir a los pacientes que llegaban de urgencia para alguna cirugía. Para poder hacer algo fue que se enfocó en ver que tal estaba Johnny, se suponía que iba a ir aproximadamente en una hora más, pero debido a su aburrido turno fue que prefirió adelantar ese trabajo e ir a ver a Johnny antes de lo previsto. Llegó con el expediente de Johnny a la habitación, en el cual se encontraban el diagnóstico, los resultados de las radiografías, análisis de sangre y más datos que Johnny quisiera saber. Al entrar a la habitación Johnny se encontraba acomodándose su cabello y estirando un poco sus sábanas, pero se enderezó y se sentó sobre el colchón al verlo ingresar. Luego de saludar a Johnny de inmediato comenzó a leer el expediente de Johnny y comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido de manera más concreta.

\- Al llegar ayer al hospital habías llegado con una importante pérdida de sangre, si hubieras llegado tal vez 10 minutos después es posible que ahora no te encontraras vivo, llegaste justo al límite de tus fuerzas. Afortunadamente la hemorragia logramos contenerla y te hicimos una transfusión que logró recuperar tus niveles normales de sangre. De la sangre que tenías en tu organismo previo a la transfusión detectamos una cantidad importante de un somnífero bastante fuerte, estuvo a punto de haber sido una dosis letal. Pronto tendrás que explicar como es que pasó de una manera más concreta.

Recordó cómo es que todo comenzó a nublarse en su cabeza y como es que parecía perder el control de su cuerpo luego de ese jugo de naranja que se encontraba sobre la mesa, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar que estuvo a punto de morir si es que hubiera habido otra dosis de somnífero dentro de ese vaso. Mientras él decía todo eso Johnny volvió a sacar su pierna de debajo de las sábanas de la cama, depositándola sobre ella, las vendas le comprimían un poco el pie, pero volvió a mirar al bisonte mientras seguía hablando.

\- ¿El somnífero sigue dentro de mi organismo? – preguntó

\- Solo un poco – respondió él – lo que queda se disolverá completamente en pocas horas más

Se aclaró la garganta para seguir diciéndole sobre su estado, miró la pierna vendada de Johnny para seguir explicando, y mientras la apuntaba con su mano derecha continuaba.

\- Los cortes que tenías sobre tu talón y en tu muslo ya se encuentran suturados, sólo falta esperar a que cicatricen completamente, con respecto a eso ya te encuentras fuera de peligro… pero es con respecto a lo que pasó con tu tendón de lo que tengo que decirte

El rostro de calma que había logrado poner Johnny en ese rato de inmediato se cambió por una mueca de preocupación, sabía que tenía que pasar un tiempo en rehabilitación para que todo quedara como antes, pero no sabía que tan grave era todo.

\- El corte que ahí recibiste no causó gran pérdida de sangre, de hecho poca sangre salió de ahí, lo que sí es preocupante es que ese corte dañó el tendón de tu pie de manera muy profusa. Si ahora intentaras ponerte de pie te caerías de inmediato porque tu pie no tiene la manera de mantenerse firme. Si es que esa puercoespín estaba tratando de inmovilizarte lo hizo muy bien, te drogó para que no controlaras tu cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo dañó tu tendón para que tampoco pudieses ponerte de pie en caso de que lo primero fallara

\- ¿Y…? – Johnny sentía que comenzaba a angustiarse luego de eso, lo que más temía era quedar con algún daño permanente que le impidiera volver a caminar - ¿Será un daño permanente?

El doctor levantó la vista para ver a Johnny, quien se notaba algo asustado ante la inminente respuesta que diría, pero lo intentó calmar lanzándole una sonrisa.

\- Claro que no – dijo – pronto te habrás recuperado completamente, pero si tendrás que ir a terapias y tendrás que caminar hasta entonces con un bastón y una bota ortopédica

Entonces Johnny respiró algo más aliviado, sabiendo que no sería tan grave como había pensado.

l

l

l

Fue en esos momentos que Buster había entrado a la habitación, y luego del saludo y del abrazo fue que Johnny de inmediato aprovechó de preguntarle al bisonte.

\- El grupo del teatro tendrá su presentación el próximo sábado. Estaré en condiciones para poder participar ¿Verdad?

Buster se sorprendió al escuchar que Johnny hacía esa pregunta, especialmente cuando ya se encontraba listo lo que realmente pasaría con el show.

\- ¿De verdad quieres participar? – preguntó el doctor

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió el gorila con mucho optimismo – me siento bastante animado para participar, sólo si es que puedo

Un instante de silencio se formó ahí. La señorita Crawly miraba a Buster, quien había guardado silencio ante esa sorpresiva declaración de Johnny. Miró de reojo al doctor, quien de nuevo se había puesto a leer la carpeta con los papeles de Johnny. Johnny estaba expectante ante su respuesta, se encontraba bastante optimista ante la respuesta que pudiese decir y sentía que podría hacer una buena presentación si es que el doctor no se lo prohibía.

\- Bueno… - comenzó diciendo el doctor – Necesito que me recuerdes ¿Tú tocabas el piano?

\- Así es – respondió, involuntariamente sus dedos se movieron un poco, como simulando que tocaban teclas – y toco mientras estoy sentado en un taburete

\- Ya veo – respondió él mirando el papel que mostraba el resultado de su lesión en el tendón – … tu única lesión corresponde a la de tu tendón, pero podrías mejorarte con las terapias y hasta entonces podrías utilizar la bota ortopédica y el bastón

Miró silenciosamente las últimas líneas antes de cerrar la carpeta y mirar al expectante gorila.

\- Siempre y cuando estés sentado en el taburete y no fuerces tu pie entonces no habrá ningún problema

Johnny sonrió y suspiró aliviado ante ese anuncio, creyendo que tendría que ausentarse de la presentación y dejar a todos sus amigos por esa herida.

Entonces el doctor se acomodó su carpeta de debajo de su brazo y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de eso miró a Johnny.

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta antes de que me vaya?

Johnny giró la cabeza hacia el frente y comenzó a pensar en alguna posible pregunta que pudiese decirle, pero negó con la cabeza luego de algunos segundos más.

\- De acuerdo, entonces volveré más tarde si es que hay alguna actualización con respecto a algo más que debas saber

Y se comenzó a alejar por la puerta, pero justo que estaba llegando a la puerta:

\- ¡Espere!

El bisonte se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para mirar al joven gorila que acababa de llamarlo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Volverá a hablar con la prensa más tarde?

\- Solo si es que quedan más periodistas afuera ¿Por qué?

\- Por favor, quiero que me haga un favor si es que habla con ellos después – dijo

El doctor se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

\- Dígales que si participaré en el próximo show del teatro Moon, me encontraré bien y participo de manera completamente voluntaria. No quiero que piensen que el señor Moon me obligó a participar

El bisonte asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo – dijo él – no hay problema

Volvió a voltearse a la puerta y salió por ella.

\- Tengan buena tarde – le dijo como despedida al koala y a la iguana que permanecían en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él

Durante un instante hubo un silencio en la habitación. Johnny lucía con una gran sonrisa, emocionadísimo pensando en el show que cada vez estaba más cerca y del que sí participaría. Pensó de inmediato en pedirle a Ash que le llevara el teclado y sus audífonos para seguir ensayando mientras estaba en esa cama de hospital. Miró entonces al pequeño koala junto a la cama, él lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendido por la gran disposición de Johnny y las palabras del doctor.

Sabía que no diría la frase que había planeado decir antes de entrar a la habitación.

l

l

l

l

l

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste entonces? ¿Recuerdas algo sobre la sensación que habías tenido entonces mientras veías como ella caía al suelo?

Ash levantó la vista, hasta entonces se encontraba algo encorvada mirando al suelo mientras hablaba. La pantera se encontraba frente a ella, preparándose a anotar la respuesta que Ash se encontraba a punto de decir.

\- Pues…

Había llegado hacía aproximadamente 20 minutos a la consulta, era extraño para ella encontrarse en plena tarde en ese lugar; por lo general se encontraba habituada a la iluminación matutina proveniente de la gran ventana junto a ellas, en donde el cielo se encontraba bastante azul con una temperatura más fresca, era algo extraño encontrarse con una iluminación algo anaranjada proveniente del cielo más una temperatura más elevada que a lo que solía estar siempre acostumbrada, pero era una ocasión extraordinaria, la pantera fue quien le había pedido acudir a su consulta aquella tarde para contarle sobre lo ocurrido en la pelea con Becky y la situación en donde su vida corría peligro.

\- … fue algo extraño – dijo ella – la verdad no creí que sería capaz de lograr eso

La pantera temía que pudiese encontrarse mucho más asustada o traumada luego de todo lo visto, y por eso fue una gran sorpresa para ella verla tan calmada a pesar de todo, durante esos primeros minutos le pidió que le explicara a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, cosa que Ash hizo de manera bastante calmada y resumida.

\- No sé por qué ni sé cómo pude obtener una fuerza tan súbita, pero no sé cómo es que pude haber adquirido la fuerza para poder derribar a Becky de un solo golpe

La pantera se había preparado para la llegada de Ash, había colocado un vaso con agua y la caja de pañuelos sobre la mesita junto al sofá en donde se encontraba sentada, pero hasta entonces no había tenido siquiera que sacar un pañuelo, sus ojos no se humedecieron en ningún momento mientras contaba la historia, pero pronto la felina comenzó a comprender por qué.

\- Ashley – explicó serenamente – desde que comenzaste a venir a estas sesiones he notado el gran progreso que has tenido. Recuerdo como la primera vez que viniste apenas pudiste hablar por la timidez o pena que tenías al explicar todo lo que te trajo aquí. Recuerdo entonces el miedo y las pesadillas que no te dejaban tener tu vida normal. Eso empeoró luego de la noticia de la fuga. Tu miedo te solía paralizar e impedía lo que realmente querías hacer, pero dime ¿Tuviste miedo en el momento que viste como Becky agredía a Johnny?

Ella miró un momento a la felina, quien se encontraba sosteniendo aún el lápiz, lista para ponerse a escribir alguna de las cosas que Ash dijera. Negó con la cabeza.

\- En realidad no… lo que sí sentí fue una sensación extraña que no recuerdo haber sentido antes

La pantera vio como los puños de Ash comenzaban a apretarse sobre los cojines del sofá, algo que apuntó en sus papeles.

\- Fue como si… - dijo ella – como si sintiera que iba a matar a Johnny, lo había inmovilizado y parecía encontrarse lista para darle un golpe final, el mismo que estuvo a punto de hacer conmigo antes de que Johnny la derribara con ese florero que le dio en su cabeza. El miedo que sentí cuando acercaba la navaja a mi pecho desapareció súbitamente al sentir que se acercaba a Johnny, quien estaba indefenso y no tenía la culpa en nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras yo trataba de cortar la cuerda que mantenía mis manos atadas esa extraña sensación me invadía cada vez más y más, una sensación que causaba que quisiera defender a Johnny a cualquier costo… yo jamás había dado un golpe de esa manera, pero eso ocurrió. Cuando logré soltarme y ponerme de pie eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Becky, esa sensación me invadía mientras sentía como mi puño le daba en su rostro. No sé si era enojo o furia o tal vez algo más, pero lo que más quería era defender a Johnny luego de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Era injusto que él sufriera si en realidad era yo a quien Becky quería matar

\- Tú querías protegerlo – respondió entonces serenamente la pantera

Se detuvo un momento para escribir algunas cosas más en sus papeles antes de continuar explicándole.

\- Te olvidaste de tu miedo, olvidaste el terror que Becky te infundía, y lo hiciste porque viste como un ser amado para ti se encontraba en peligro. Y aquel miedo lo derrotaste completamente

Con una sonrisa en su rostro dejó los papeles y su lápiz en la mesita junto al sillón en el que ella se encontraba. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia Ash, estirando su mano hacia ella.

\- Ponte de pie – pidió la felina

Ash de inmediato se extrañó ante esa petición de la pantera, pero sin esperar mucho hizo lo que pidió y estiró su mano a ella, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La pantera era notablemente más alta que Ash ya que la puercoespín le llegaba apenas a la altura de su cintura, la cola de la felina se movía armoniosamente mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- Voltéate y mira al sofá

Ash rápidamente obedeció, aún algo extrañada ante esa petición, pero de inmediato comprendió al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta que es lo que la felina estaba tratando de decirle. Solamente se veía la marca que dejó al sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que no había ni una sola púa sobre los cojines. Ash se volteó con una gran sonrisa a la felina, quien le sonreía recíprocamente.

\- ¡Ya no tengo miedo! – fue lo que exclamó con mucha felicidad entonces - ¡Ya no tengo miedo!

Se acercó rápidamente a la pantera y rodeó su cintura en un fuerte abrazo ante la sorprendida mirada de ella, quien no esperaba esa reacción de parte de su paciente. Ella colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de ella, teniendo cuidado de no clavarse una de sus púas.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – exclamó Ash mientras la seguía manteniendo en ese abrazo - ¡Me has ayudado mucho!

\- Eso es a lo que me dedico – respondió – pero tienes que darte cuenta que yo no hice todo el trabajo

\- ¿Ah?

Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su psicóloga, quien la miraba serenamente. Terminó el abrazo y ambas regresaron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Ash se sentía internamente my feliz y emocionada al darse cuenta de que ya no le tenía más miedo a Becky luego de darse cuenta que no había soltado púas al hablar de ella.

\- Es cierto – dijo la pantera mientras volvía a tomar sus papeles – no solo fui yo quien te ayudó a mejorar tu ánimo y a derrotar ese miedo. Yo fui quien dijo lo que veía en ti y te dije algunos ejercicios de relajación que podías hacer, pero fuiste tú quien se enfrentó a ese miedo y lo derrotó definitivamente. Tú misma te ayudaste y eso es algo que me pone muy feliz y orgullosa.

Guardó un momento de silencio. Ash se encontraba con sus piernas balanceándose en el borde del sofá, mirando como la pantera dejaba su lápiz de nuevo en la mesa y se ponía a revisar todas las hojas que había escrito, todas aquellas que había escrito durante todas las sesiones que durante ese tiempo había tenido con Ash.

\- Has realmente progresado, has realmente derrotado el miedo y a vencer todo lo que venía pasando en este tiempo. Recuerdo lo aterrada que te encontrabas en las primeras sesiones, la cantidad de púas que se caían de tu cuerpo y todas las veces que te desesperabas o entristecías por todo eso que te había estado pasando. Ahora ya no estás así, ahora estás completamente bien, tus púas se mantienen en tu cuerpo, tu ánimo ahora está por los cielos y parece que no hay nada más que te cause angustia o tristeza.

El corazón de Ash seguía latiendo con emoción por todo lo que concluyeron, se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha del sofá y alcanzó el vaso de agua, dándole un sorbo. En eso vio como es que la felina dejaba sus papeles junto a la mesa y, con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña puercoespín, lanzó una última frase mientras ella aún mantenía el vaso en sus manos.

\- Ésta se ha convertido en nuestra última sesión juntas. Te felicito, querida Ashley

l

l

l

l

l

\- El paciente se encuentra en un buen estado de salud y se encuentra de buen ánimo, en definitiva será dado de alta este domingo para que regrese a su hogar. Con respecto a su participación en el teatro Moon, y a pesar de que tendrá que usar un bastón y una bota ortopédica, lo he autorizado a participar, él voluntariamente aceptó a ser parte del grupo que será parte del espectáculo el próximo fin de semana, pidiéndome que declarara que el dueño del teatro, Buster Moon, no lo presionó para que participara y lo hacía bajo su propia voluntad. Muchas gracias

El bisonte terminó su nueva declaración mediante esas palabras, para entonces ya no quedaban muchos periodistas esperando, ya muchos quedaron conformes con la primera declaración dicha en la mañana y solo quedaba un par que escucharon esa declaración. Johnny había visto la declaración desde el televisor de su habitación mientras que Buster la había visto desde su oficina. Él, junto a la señorita Crawly habían pasado un rato conversando con Johnny de diversos temas, cuando se despidieron pasaron a almorzar juntos y luego regresaron al teatro. Buster ya sabía que el show no sería cancelado, y por eso es que debía continuar viendo detalles relacionado a eso. Acercó su mano al teléfono sobre el escritorio y comenzó a marcar un número. Éste era uno de los pocos números que conocía de memoria, lo había discado muchas veces en su vida, y era principalmente debido a que números de quienes eran cercanos a él eran los únicos que podía recordar. Se acercó el auricular a su oído y se puso a esperar a que contestaran.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntaron del otro lado

\- Hola Eddie – respondió Buster con una sonrisa – ya es momento

Desde que se convirtió en el tramoyista en el primer show en aquel escenario improvisado mucho cambió con respecto a él; por fin sintió que era útil en algo luego de tanto tiempo creyendo que no, fue por eso que fue él quien se encargó personalmente de todos los efectos de sonidos, las luces e incluso de la máquina de humo para el segundo show. Desde entonces Eddie comenzó a hacerse mucho más conocido en la ciudad y comenzó a trabajar como DJ en algunos de los clubes de la ciudad los fines de semana. Sus padres se alegraron enormemente al ver que su hijo por fin encontró un trabajo importante y que estaba siendo reconocido por él. Durante ese tiempo Eddie ya no se la pasaba jugando videojuegos o nadando en la piscina, varias veces sus padres veían como se encontraba probando sus nuevas consolas mezcladoras de manera casi obsesiva, o como es que colocaba archivos de sonido una y otra vez. Se divertía haciendo eso y por fin sentía que había encontrado su vocación, pero a pesar de su creciente popularidad en los clubes en donde se presentaba igual mantenía un afecto con el teatro Moon, por lo que le pidió a Buster que le avisara en el momento que quedara poco para el siguiente show, para que de esa manera comenzara a preparar todo con detalle y sin fallas para cada una de las presentaciones. A poco más de una semana ya era el momento de comenzar a ver esos detalles.

l

l

l

l

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con mucha rapidez. El sábado, a siete días del show, Eddie llegó a primera hora con todo su equipo, se encontraba algo cansado debido a la fiesta que animó la noche anterior, pero llegó con todos los equipos que utilizaría en el teatro, tanto la consola mezcladora, la que manejaba las luces, máquinas de humo y otros elementos que podrían ser útiles para la próxima presentación. A pesar de ser un día en que ninguno debía presentarse a ensayar casi todos fueron, excepto Johnny obviamente. Todos ellos querían sentirse más preparados para sus respectivas presentaciones y querían compensar la falta de ensayo del día anterior. Ash había sido la última en llegar ese sábado, llegó pasada la una de la tarde, pues primero fue al hospital a ver a Johnny, a quien le llevó las cosas que le había encargado: Su teclado, su cargador y un par de audífonos para no molestar a los demás animales de las habitaciones contiguas mientras ensayaba sus canciones. Se quedaron un rato más abrazados sobre la cama mientras hablaban, Johnny besó una y otra vez a su amada novia cuando le contó sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior en la consulta de la pantera, felicitándola por finalmente derrotar su terror, ella también lo besó cuando le contó que él se presentaría en el show a pesar de todo y que el show no sería cancelado. Él volvió a besarla cuando le contó que por fin había logrado superar el bloqueo que tuvo durante todas esas semanas y que la letra de su canción ya estaba terminada.

\- ¿Me la podrás cantar? – le preguntó

\- Aún no – respondió mientras guiñaba su ojo izquierdo – para el show será. Quiero que sea una sorpresa

\- … y… ¿Aún quieres que toquemos juntos, verdad? – le preguntó él

\- Por supuesto, Saturday night's es la canción que tocaremos juntos, me esforzaré en aprenderme la parte de guitarra para entonces. Más tarde en el teatro veré eso. Tú promete que seguirás ensayando aquí

\- Claro que sí, te lo prometo – dijo él justo antes de recibir un nuevo beso en sus labios

l

l

Ash llegó al teatro en el momento que Gunter y Rosita se encontraban revisando los atuendos que podrían usar que se encontraban en los colgadores que habían colocado en la mitad del pasillo de las cabinas de ensayo. Meena ya se encontraba dentro de su cabina con un vestido rojo colgado de la pared mientras que Pete se encontraba seleccionando cual sería el par de pantalones que utilizaría. Eddie se encontraba en el escenario comenzando a instalar sus equipos. Todos ellos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al ver llegar a Ash.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Johnny? – preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, todos ellos completamente atentos sobre el estado del querido integrante del grupo

\- Se encuentra bien, le llevé el teclado y continuará ensayando desde su cama – dijo ella sonriendo – luce bastante optimista

\- Creo que iré a verlo después de los ensayos – dijo Rosita – me siento algo culpable por no haberlo ido a ver ayer

\- _Ja_ , yo también – dijo Gunter – pero prometo que iré después también

\- Yo también – dijeron Meena y Pete al mismo tiempo

\- Al menos por un rato – dijo Meena – pero me alegro mucho que él esté bien… la verdad que ya lo extraño mucho

\- Todos lo extrañamos, Meena – dijo Rosita mientras colocaba su mano sobre el brazo de la elefante

Poco después regresaron todos a sus respectivas cabinas. Ash pasó un rato seleccionando algún nuevo atuendo de alguno de los colgadores, pero no encontró alguno que lo convenciera, se encontraba ya dispuesta a utilizar el mismo atuendo que había utilizado para sus presentaciones anteriores así que no ocupó demasiado tiempo en seguir buscando, pronto volvió a su cabina y comenzó a cumplir la promesa que le había dicho a Johnny: Aprender la parte en guitarra de Saturday night's.

l

l

l

l

El sábado transcurrió de esa manera, todos cumplieron sus promesas de ir a ver a Johnny, todos sonrieron al ver que Johnny se encontraba sentado en su cama con el teclado en su regazo mientras tocaba las teclas con sus audífonos puestos mientras murmuraba la letra de la canción.

El domingo fue el día que finalmente Johnny recibió el alta médica. Una gran cantidad de animales se encontraba esperándolo en la sala de espera: Todos los miembros del teatro Moon se encontraban ahí, pero además se encontraba el padre de Johnny, junto a Stan y Barry, todos se encontraban ansiosos de ver aparecer a Johnny desde el ascensor que se encontraba en el pasillo. Todos sonrieron al ver el momento que la puerta de éste se abría y vieron como el joven gorila salía de él estando completamente de pie. Sin embargo igual fue algo chocante verlo salir con una vistosa bota ortopédica azul alrededor de su pierna derecha mientras se mantenía de pie utilizando un bastón que sostenía firmemente en su mano derecha. En un comienzo Johnny se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, intentando aún acomodarse a la bota y al bastón, pero se vio notablemente emocionado al levantar la cabeza y ver a todos los animales que se encontraban esperándolo.

El resto de ese día fue de relajo, el padre de Johnny le pidió a todos que fueran hasta el taller, donde, para sorpresa de todos, había organizado una pequeña celebración. Según él había muchos motivos para celebrar y por eso decidió hacerlo: Becky había sido recapturada, la pesadilla de Ash había terminado, los tres gorilas fueron absueltos del accidente al director de prisión, pero especialmente se celebraba el hecho de que Johnny se encontraba bien y había sobrevivido a ese ataque.

Johnny había tenido que habituarse a la bota y al bastón, se sentía algo extraño haciéndolo, pero lentamente se habituó y comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez que antes, aunque subir escaleras era algo que le costaba hacer; el edificio donde vivía con Ash no tenía ascensores, por lo que era ella quien le ayudaba a subir hasta el apartamento, sostenía su mano con sus dos manos para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras que él se impulsaba con el bastón mientras subía peldaños. Aquella primera vez que subieron fue bastante lenta pero con el tiempo se comenzaron a acostumbrar con más facilidad.

El resto de aquella semana todo terminó convirtiéndose en una rutina previa a los ensayos. Ash y Johnny salían puntualmente del apartamento para llegar aproximadamente a las 10 de la mañana al teatro. Durante el tiempo que Johnny siguiera así viajarían en taxi; viajar en metro sería algo complicado para Johnny debido a todo lo que debería caminar para llegar a la estación, y debido a que Ash aún no tenía licencia no podían ir en camioneta. Ash prometió obtenerla, pero durante esa semana se enfocaría principalmente en el show, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo y debía enfocarse en las cosas que faltaba mejorar. En el teatro pasaban poco tiempo hablando, ya que era mejor mantenerse trabajando y ensayando responsablemente sus presentaciones durante todo el día. Johnny había podido aprenderse ambas canciones y a pesar de las incidencias no tenía mucho más que arreglar mientras tocaba el piano junto a la señorita Crawly, lo que en realidad era lo que más le costaba era subir las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta las oficinas superiores que era donde el piano se encontraba. Ash seguía ensayando la canción que tocaría junto a Johnny de manera firme, pero también se la pasaba ensayando su otra canción, cuya letra aún mantenía en absoluta reserva para evitar que alguien perdiera la exclusiva.

l

l

l

l

l

De esa manera los días pasaron.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – murmuró Johnny mientras sentía la mano de Ash sosteniendo la suya

\- Bien, pero ahora creo que un poco nerviosa – respondió entre murmullos

\- No te preocupes – dijo él intentando calmarla – sé que nos irá muy bien

Se encontraban completamente rodeados en tinieblas, pero a pesar de eso ambos miraban hacia arriba. Murmullos apagados se escuchaban un poco más lejos, aunque sintieron como estos comenzaban a disminuir en intensidad. De pronto comenzó a iluminarse hacia donde estaban mirando. Ash apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Johnny mientras la luz sobre ellos comenzaba a hacerse más y más brillosa, iluminando de esa manera una luna creciente sobre ellos. Lentamente ésta comenzó a descender mientras era sostenida por cuerdas, el telón frente la luna comenzó a abrirse al mismo tiempo que el pequeño koala que estaba sobre esa luna encendía el micrófono que tenía en su mano y se lo acercaba a su boca justo cuando todas las luces encendidas lo comenzaron a rodear completamente.

\- ¡Queridas… criaturas de la creación!

(… continuará)


	27. Capítulo Final: Mi ángel

**Capítulo final: Mi ángel (Original)**

Eddie se encontraba en el costado opuesto del escenario, totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, lentamente su pezuña derecha accionaba la palanca que hacía bajar la luna creciente en la que Buster ya se encontraba posado. La luna seguía descendiendo y las máquinas de humo previamente encendidas comenzaban a cubrir la parte inferior del escenario y le daban una densa y misteriosa atmósfera. Todos los equipos que rodeaban al ovino se encontraban totalmente encendidos y completamente preparados para ser usados durante el resto de la presentación. Cuando vio que la luna que descendía con Buster había recorrido un cuarto de su recorrido jaló otra palanca con su pezuña, la cual era la encargada del funcionamiento del telón, la activó solo un poco para que de esa manera el público al otro lado solo pudiese ver al pequeño koala quien iba a presentar el espectáculo por el momento.

El ver como las luces se atenuaban y el ver que el telón comenzaba a abrirse causó que rápidamente los pocos murmullos que quedaban entre el público se silenciaran, la densa atmósfera causada por la niebla ocultaba el piso del escenario, todas las vistas de la audiencia se fijaban en la luna creciente iluminada con un potente foco, el pequeño koala que estaba sobre ella se sostenía hábilmente con su mano izquierda. Siendo esa la única luz fuertemente encendida causó que todos en la audiencia, tanto en el mismo teatro como la audiencia que se encontraba viéndolo desde sus televisores en sus hogares, se pusieran a mirarlo, listos para comenzar a ver aquel tan esperado show que estaba por fin comenzando.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a todos al Teatro Moon! – continuó saludando Buster ante la tan concurrida audiencia

El colmado teatro Moon repleto de cientos de animales de una gran variedad de especies se encontraba tan enfocado en lo que diría Buster que nadie se percató de los imponentes pasos que se escuchaban sobre la parte del escenario que aún mantenía oculta el telón. Todos los miembros del teatro Moon se encontraban al costado derecho del escenario, de todos ellos fue Meena quien había comenzado a dar los primeros pasos en dirección al centro del escenario mientras el humo de la máquina y el telón la ocultaba de la audiencia. Se notaba visiblemente nerviosa pero intentaba controlarlo, ya había podido superar ese miedo dos veces y sabía que esa vez también lo lograría. Sería quien comenzaría con el show y se encontraba con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior mientras se acercaba al centro del escenario en donde el micrófono ya encendido la esperaba para deleitar al público con su hermosa voz. Su hermoso vestido rojo se aún encontraba opaco debido a la ausencia de luces.

Gunter, Rosita, Pete, Ash y Johnny se encontraban al costado del escenario, todos ellos ya con sus atuendos listos para sus presentaciones, todos enviándoles buenas vibras y buenos deseos a la tímida elefante que se acercaba al centro del escenario.

l

l

l

l

l

Mucho había pasado en aquella semana desde que Johnny había salido del hospital. Ambos habían continuado asistiendo puntualmente a los ensayos a pesar de los problemas de movilidad a los que se encontraba enfrentando Johnny, él se encontraba agradecido y feliz de mantenerse vivo a pesar de que aquello significara tener que caminar con dificultades. En un comienzo tener que estar usando un bastón para apoyar la pierna que gran parte del día se encontraba cubierta por una bota ortopédica era algo frustrante, pero a pesar de todo se intentaba mantener optimista ante eso, peor habría sido seguir internado en el hospital en estado crítico. Durante las mañanas, mientras esperaban en la acera frente al edificio donde vivían a que pasara un taxi que los llevara hasta el teatro, era común que se les acercaran muchos animales conscientes de lo ocurrido y que les pidieran fotografías o autógrafos, las cuales ellos concedían sin problemas, más la eterna pregunta de "¿Estás seguro que podrás tocar?" o "¿En serio Buster no te obligó a participar?". Johnny seguía insistiendo que él había decidido participar por su propia voluntad y que Buster no lo había obligado. Cuando el taxi llegaba y ambos se subían Ash miraba hacia el frente del edificio, en donde la camioneta permanecía estacionada. Por el momento solo podía ser conducida si es que Johnny no ese encontrara lesionado y verla estacionada sin ser utilizada era algo frustrante para ella, lamentaba internamente haber aplazado tanto la rendición de su examen de conducción. Cada vez que el taxi se alejaba en dirección al teatro Moon prometía que conseguiría pronto su licencia para ser ella quien pronto transportara a Johnny a donde quisiera ir. Ya sabía los conceptos básicos de la conducción y ya se había aprendido las leyes del tránsito, sabía que la podría conseguir en poco tiempo, pero durante esos días no había tiempo de pensar en eso sino que había que enfocarse más en el show que sería aquella misma semana.

El teatro Moon tenía un renovado ánimo luego de saber que Johnny había sido dado de alta y podría recuperarse completamente en muy poco tiempo, razón por la cual todos se veían notablemente animados en los ensayos finales y en las últimas pruebas de vestuario. Gunter y Rosita ya tenían listas sus dos rutinas de baile y comenzaron ya a ensayarlas en el escenario para poder poner a prueba todos sus pasos en el lugar donde los presentarían ante los miles de espectadores que los verían. Pete frecuentemente se colocaba el traje negro que utilizaría en la presentación, como intentando habituarse a él y poderlo sentir más cómodo en su presentación. Meena se encontraba constantemente sentada en su cabina, simulando que una botella de agua era un micrófono, y con sus audífonos puestos cantaba la canción que escuchaba. Ash se encontraba en su cabina ensayando su canción con bastante destreza y seguridad, su guitarra podía oírse un tanto desde afuera de su cabina y se le veía cantando con bastante ánimo. A veces se escuchaba tocar la parte en guitarra de Saturday night's o la canción que ella había compuesto. Cualquiera que se encontrara transitando por el pasillo podía oírla tocar, pero ninguna de ellas podía escuchar la voz de Ash; la guitarra no dejaba escucharla a pesar de que su boca si se abría y cantaba al ritmo de la canción que se encontraba tocando. Durante todos esos y días y sin parar Eddie se encontraba conectando los juegos de luces del teatro a su equipo, revisando una y otra vez las máquinas de humo y revisando que todas las palancas que abrían el telón o que dirigían las luces funcionaran bien. Además de eso se puso a reproducir las canciones que cada uno de ellos mostraría en sus respectivas presentaciones para asegurarse que todas se reprodujeran bien, incluso se puso a revisar los micrófonos que cada uno utilizaría. Buster se encontraba en las últimas conversaciones por teléfono con los representantes del canal de televisión que transmitiría el show, los cuales irían en los próximos días para instalar las cámaras. La gran diferencia era en relación a Johnny, quien ya no se encontraba en el piso superior junto a la oficina de Buster.

Desde la reconstrucción del teatro, reconstruido a imagen y semejanza del teatro antiguo, siempre permanecían dos cabinas de ensayo vacías, una de ésas, al menos en el teatro antiguo, era la que utilizaban las Q-teez antes de retirarse del show luego del malentendido con Buster. Era en esa cabina donde estaba Johnny junto a la señorita Crawly.

Buster se encontraba perfectamente consciente del estado de la pierna de Johnny y ya lo había tenido que ver caminando con el bastón y la bota ortopédica, sabía que habría sido cruel de su parte que igual le indicara que subiera todas las escaleras en ese estado, así que esperó a que Gunter y Pete se encontraran en el teatro para pedirles que lo ayudaran a bajar el piano y lo colocaran en una de las cabinas de ensayo disponibles. Tanto el camello como el cerdo aceptaron rápidamente aunque correspondió ésta a una tarea bastante complicada incluso para ellos. Fue por eso que también tuvieron que requerir de la ayuda de Eddie, quien había sido el primero en llegar, y del mismo Buster. Entre los cuatro pudieron mantener firme el piano para poder bajarlo al primer piso en donde lo colocaron en el interior de la cabina. Johnny les agradeció a cada uno de ellos por la ayuda recibida en eso, los cuatro asintieron bastante cansados y rápidamente volvieron a sus actividades, al igual que Johnny, quien dejó su bastón junto al piano y su chaqueta colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta comenzando rápidamente a ensayar junto a la anciana iguana quien volvía a encontrarse en un nuevo estado de felicidad al ver que Johnny volvía a encontrarse ahí y volverían a ensayar como antes. Sin embargo, ése no era el único trabajo que se debía desempeñar la señorita Crawly en aquellos días.

Debido a la gran cobertura mediática que el caso había tenido en ese fin de semana fue que de manera sorprendente la cantidad de cartas que solía llegar al teatro se vio multiplicada en gran número. Para el momento en que Johnny se había sentado frente al piano y se había puesto de nuevo a ensayar su canción, la señorita Crawly tenía una gran bolsa plástica, casi de la mitad del tamaño de ella, repleta de una enorme cantidad de cartas. Eran cartas de parte de admiradores y de algunos preocupados que temían que Johnny hubiera terminado mal. No se encontraban en orden y fue por eso que ella se encontraba haciendo varias pilas de cartas, ordenadas según el destinatario de cada una, fue por eso que mientras se encontraba escuchando "Saturday night's" y "All of me" de parte de Johnny, se encontraba haciendo esa tarea junto al joven gorila. En total durante todos esos días Johnny había recibido 72 cartas, las cuales él leía cuando regresaban al apartamento. Ash también había recibido varias, un total de 46. Ella guardaba todas sus cartas en su estuche de guitarra junto a las de Johnny y también las leía cuando llegaban de regreso a su hogar. Palabras como "Eres fuerte", "Eres una gran fuente de inspiración", "Sé que saldrás de ésta", "Te envío millones de abrazos" se sentían como enormes estímulos e fuentes de inspiración para ellos, lo cual causaba que ambos se sintieran más y más animados para seguir ensayando y preparando sus canciones.

Para Ash y Johnny la prueba de vestuario no había sido algo tan difícil como pensaron que sería; a diferencia de casi todos los demás, ambos decidieron sus atuendos en menos de media hora. Ash vestiría una chaqueta similar a las que había usado en sus dos presentaciones anteriores, a la roja que usó en la primera o a la morada con brillo que usó en la segunda, pero ésta que usaría y que encontró pronto en uno de los vestuarios sería azul. La misma falda "princesa del pop" rasgada que había usado en sus dos presentaciones anteriores sería lo que utilizaría debajo, mientras que utilizaría el mismo par de zapatos obsequiado por Pete en su cumpleaños. Johnny por su parte vestiría igual a como lo hizo para el show de caridad: Chaqueta verde, pantalones blancos y sombrero gondolero rodeado por una cinta del mismo tono de verde que la chaqueta. Era un atuendo que encontraba bastante idóneo para "Saturday night's" pero tal vez no para "All of me". El problema lo solucionó en el momento que Buster anunció las presentaciones de cada uno de los números.

\- Muy bien – había dicho Buster aquel miércoles, tres días antes del show, luego de reunir a todos en el escenario, Eddie se encontraba ahí pero se encontraba en lo suyo así que no participó en la reunión – ahora les diré el orden en que se presentarán.

Todos se encontraban bastante expectantes ante lo que Buster anunciaría, se suponía que lo iba a hacer con mucha más anticipación, pero debido a todo el ajetreo realizado luego de lo ocurrido con Johnny fue que finalmente lo pudo a hacer a casi tres días de la presentación. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Meena.

\- Meena, he visto que tu pánico escénico ha disminuido mucho, la primera vez fuiste quien cerró el show, la segunda vez estuviste a la mitad del show, por tanto esta vez serás tú quien lo inaugure

El rostro de la tierna elefante palideció al escuchar ese anuncio, pero lentamente asintió. A pesar de ese gesto de timidez de parte de Meena todos sonrieron al darse cuenta que esa reacción fue mucho menos marcada que las dos primeras veces.

\- Pete – continuó Buster – tus canciones siempre cautivan a todo el público y es lo ideal para que durante el resto de la presentación todos se mantengan al filo de la butaca por tu gran voz. Serás el segundo

El camello sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que sí, señor Moon! – respondió él

Luego Buster se giró hacia Gunter y Rosita, ambos se encontraban mirando con atención al pequeño koala mientras seguía hablando.

\- Ustedes dos serán los terceros, será ideal que el número musical del show sea el que se encuentre a mitad del show, sería un intervalo entre ambos bloques

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, bastante más entusiasmados al saber cuándo se presentarían. Luego miró a Ash y a Johnny. Ash se encontraba sosteniendo la mano libre de Johnny, la que no sostenía el bastón

\- Y con ustedes, Ash y Johnny, me gustaría intentar algo diferente

Miraron al koala con atención ante lo que quisiera decir.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Con ustedes me gustaría hacer un tipo de alternancia

Miró la tabla con papeles que tenía en su mano y sostuvo su lápiz en su otra mano, pero no logró escribir nada, sino que siguió mirando a la pareja.

\- Ash, quisiera que tú te presentaras después de Gunter y Rosita y presentes tu nueva canción… luego que sea Johnny y que presente "All of me" y finalmente cerraremos con ustedes dos cantando juntos "Saturday night's" ¿Creen que esté bien?

Ash y Johnny se miraron entre sí, no encontraron nada malo sobre la idea de Buster, por lo que ambos asintieron. Pensaron de inmediato en la idea de que Buster podría encontrarse atento a la lesión de Johnny y sería mejor que cantara de manera seguida en vez de tener que sentarse, tocar su canción y salir nuevamente del escenario para que Ash tocara.

\- Perfecto – dijo entonces el pequeño koala mientras sonreía y marcaba unas cuantas cosas en su tabla – entonces así será

Eso logró solucionar la duda que tenía Johnny con respecto al vestuario, una idea que sonrió al pensarla y que la mostraría en el mismo show.

l

l

l

l

l

Aquella semana, además, había tenido que convertirse en una bastante dura para Johnny debido a la bota ortopédica y el bastón; su velocidad mientras caminaba se veía notablemente reducida y a veces era común que sintiera algún dolor en su tobillo luego de caminar mucho rato, un dolor que lo acompañaba hasta que llegaba al apartamento luego de los días de ensayo. Las maneras de poder aliviar el dolor consistían en que cuando llegara tenía que tomarse una píldora anestésica de las que le dejó el doctor, además debía quitarse la bota, quitarse la venda que enrollaba su pierna y debía aplicarse un ungüento en la cicatriz que le quedó. Más de una vez apoyó su pierna en el piso e intentó ponerse de pie, pero apenas lo intentaba un punzante y enorme dolor justo sobre su talón derecho lo hacía desistir del intento, quedando finalmente sentado. Ash lo ayudaba a colocarse ese ungüento en su zona herida y podía ver con impotencia el gesto de dolor que aparecía en su rostro al intentar ponerse de pie, por lo que le pidió que no lo intentara de nuevo. Con su pierna sin estar envuelta con vendajes y sin la bota permanecía el resto del día, Ash le ayudaba a ir hacia uno u otro sector del apartamento sosteniéndolo de su brazo, o a veces si no era necesaria su ayuda él cojeaba hacia donde quería ir, ya sea para sentarse en la sala para ensayar en el teclado o para ir a la habitación cuando ya era tarde, pero a pesar de todo él estaba optimista, su pierna podía doler mucho y a veces el dolor era excesivo, pero de alguna manera sentía algún alivio mientras ensayaba sus canciones, solo o con Ash; se enfocaba tanto en sus canciones que terminaba ignorando el dolor, él esperaba que en la presentación fuera así.

l

l

l

l

Aquel sábado, y debido a la petición de Buster, todos llegaron bastante temprano al teatro, sabían bien que si llegaban más tarde podrían encontrarse con muchos admiradores o posiblemente equipos de periodistas que podrían retrasarlos, por lo cual llegaron aproximadamente a las 9 en punto de esa misma mañana cuando aún el flujo de animales caminando por las calles era bajo y todavía no comenzaba a formarse la fila de espectadores o el vehículo de la estación televisiva aún no llegaba, ése fue un día en el que todos debieron permanecer dentro del teatro. Rosita se mantenía constantemente hablando con su esposo por teléfono; de las entradas de cortesía de Buster había podido conseguir para él y sus 25 hijos y se mantenía constantemente preocupada de que su esposo pudiese controlarlos a todos antes de ir al teatro. Meena también había pedido entradas de cortesía para su familia, Johnny también había pedido entradas. Se sentía emocionado pensando en que por fin su padre, junto a Stan y Barry, pudieran verlo presentarse luego de tanto tiempo tras las rejas. Los padres de Ash no pudieron viajar para ir al show, pero a pesar de todo igual se acercó para pedirle entradas a Buster.

Ash, sin embargo, aún tenía un secreto que no le revelaba a Johnny, uno que él constantemente se preguntaba pero ella aún no quería revelar, al menos hasta que se encontrara sola frente al escenario: La letra de su canción.

Habiéndola compuesto la misma noche que regresó al apartamento luego de confirmar que Johnny se encontraba bien luego del ataque era aún un secreto absoluto, ella la había escrito con mucha seguridad y mucha inspiración aquella noche pero no quería que Johnny la escuchara aún, durante todos los ensayos ella aún mantenía la letra oculta; cuando estaban en el teatro cualquiera que mirara por el vidrio de su cabina de ensayo podía ver como cantaba su canción pero su voz no se escuchaba debido al alto volumen al que tocaba su guitarra, mientras que cuando estaban en el apartamento ella se limitaba a tararear la letra con la intención de no arruinarle la sorpresa a Johnny.

\- Sólo te diré que dice algo muy especial – le dijo a Johnny antes de besar sus labios cuando él le había preguntado sobre aquella letra aún misteriosa para él

l

l

l

Asintió con su cabeza luego de dejar de sentir los labios de su novia sobre los suyos y volvió a sus ensayos. Johnny pasó bastante ansioso queriendo saber realmente que era lo que ella quería cantar, un pensamiento que lo acompañó durante todos esos días, y que incluso en aquel momento presente, en donde Buster continuaba presentando el show sobre la luna del escenario y Meena caminaba hacia el centro, aún oculta por la oscuridad y la máquina de humo, el joven gorila continuaba pensando en la letra que la hermosa puercoespín con quien se encontraba tomado de la mano junto al escenario y junto al resto del grupo había escrito

¿Estaría él en la letra?

l

l

l

l

En el período en que el show se encontraba siendo presentado en el teatro Moon casi no había animales en la calle, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, todos ellos refugiados en sus hogares viendo el espectáculo por la televisión, incluso en otras ciudades, como la ciudad de la que provenía Ash, sus padres se encontraban mirando la televisión sentados en el sofá, ambos atento para cuando su hija, pero a pesar de todo miraban con bastante interés las presentaciones que la precedían. De igual manera, aquel puercoespín que había viajado a la ciudad con las intenciones de reconciliarse con Ash se encontraba mirando el show también desde la nueva ciudad en la cual decidió irse a vivir. Él se encontraba solo mirando el show desde un pequeño apartamento que había podido alquilar. El viejo televisor sobre la mesa chicharreaba un poco cuando comenzaba a perderse la señal, por lo que era bastante frecuente que tuviese que levantarse del borde de la cama para intentar acomodar la antena sobre él. Se encontraba con posibilidades de poder formar una nueva banda con animales de allá quienes lo habían visto tocar, pero aquellas aún eran algunas posibilidades poco concretas. Lo que ya sabía perfectamente era que él jamás volvería con Ash, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Suspiraba al pensar la dolorosa verdad.

"Tal vez me lo merezco" pensó alguna vez

l

l

l

Nana Noodleman también se encontraba en el teatro Moon, viendo el show en su balcón privado ubicado a la izquierda del lugar. Hacía poco había recibido una taza de té de parte de la señorita Crawly, pero la taza rápidamente quedó vacía junto a su asiento mientras se encontraba absorta viendo la inauguración del show; las luces, los efectos e incluso la manera en que Buster descendía en la luna y todas las luces lo iluminaban. Debía admitir que se encontraba bastante sorprendida del trabajo que Eddie había hecho como tramoyista y como encargado de los efectos del show.

"Tal vez no es un nieto tan inútil" pensó mientras su vista se deleitaba con todo lo hecho por él

l

l

l

l

l

Meena había sido la primera en presentarse, y con su hermosa voz encantó a todos los presentes, un poco tímida al principio, pero rápidamente logró superar ese temor y comenzó a encantar a todos cantando "All too well" y "Never alone". Pete había sido el segundo y al igual que Meena, terminó siendo aplaudido por toda la audiencia presente, el camello se vio muy emocionado luego de terminar de interpretar Nessun Dorma y todo el público se ponía de pie para aplaudirle por aquella gran presentación. Pete se despidió feliz, satisfecho por su presentación mientras las luces que le daban de lleno revelaban sus ojos brillosos y emocionados. Terceros fueron Gunter y Rosita, afortunadamente los hijos de Rosita se mantuvieron tranquilos en sus butacas, Norman había vuelvo a convencerlos con darles una paleta enorme a cada uno a cambio de que no se pusieran de pie ni que se acercaran al escenario durante todo el tiempo que durara el show. Ella y Gunter se habían puesto de acuerdo para bailar "Bamboleo" y "I'm gonna be (500 miles)". La primera canción fue a petición de Rosita, quien le dijo a Gunter que aquella había sido la canción que la había inspirado a bailar y a sentir la música en su interior mientras se encontraba de compras en el supermercado, sin embargo había sido una presentación bastante difícil debido al gran rango de movimientos que ambos debieron hacer para que la presentación fuera lo mejor posible. El público aplaudió fuertemente luego de que ambas canciones terminaran y ambos saludaron al público con una reverencia. Los hijos de Rosita entonces se habían puesto a saltar y a gritar sobre el escenario mientras agitaban sus paletas en el aire, pero afortunadamente todos se volvieron a sentar tranquilamente cuando el telón se cerró, Buster pasaba por el telón y comenzaba a presentar el próximo número.

Ash era la siguiente.

l

l

l

l

Sostuvo fuertemente su guitarra en su mano derecha mientras soltaba la izquierda que aún sujetaba la de Johnny. Él la besó en sus labios antes de que ella fuera hasta el centro del escenario, aún oculto por el telón completamente cerrado. Era ése el momento en que presentaría su nueva canción a todo el mundo. Volteó para mirar a Johnny una última vez antes de enfrentarse al telón. El largo cable que conectaba su guitarra con el equipo de amplificación ya se encontraba en su lugar y ya tenía su guitarra lista para comenzar a tocar.

\- … quien está aquí esta noche para presentar una nueva canción al mundo. Nuestra gran rockstar… ¡ASH!

Eddie activó la palanca para que el telón se comenzara a abrir mientras una fuertísima ola de aplausos comenzó a invadir el lugar. Era también ya conocido por todos el ataque al que Ash se vio atacada hacía tan solo unos días, por lo cual la ola de aplausos que Ash había recibido se había sentido más fuerte que las recibidas con anterioridad. Buster pasó junto a Ash mientras se iba a ocultar tras el telón junto a Eddie. El resto del grupo se encontraba del otro lado, todos ellos expectantes ante la nueva canción de Ash, la cual en ese momento sería revelada a todo el mundo.

En aquellos momentos las manos de los padres de Ash, viendo el evento sin haberse perdido absolutamente nada de lo mostrado antes, se apretaron fuertemente mientras veían como su hija aparecía en pantalla. La chaqueta azul sobre su vestido rasgado la hacía ver muy bien, ambos pudieron notar el rostro de emoción que entonces ella estaba mostrando ante ese recibimiento que tenía.

Toda la audiencia sabía que la canción de Ash era una que no había presentado antes y que se encontraban a pocos instantes de ser los primeros en escucharla. Tan secreta había sido la canción que ni siquiera Buster sabía de qué trataba, y apoyándose en una de las patas de la consola mezcladora de Eddie fue que miró bastante expectante ante lo que ocurriría a continuación. Recordaba hace algunas semanas el bloqueo en el que ella se encontraba y en la posible molestia que reflejaron los ojos de la puercoespín ante la insistencia suya, no le quedó más que confiar en su palabra. Ya lo había hecho cuando le prometió que ensayaría su canción mientras estaba con sus padres la primera vez, esperaba que fuera de nuevo de esa manera.

Lentamente los aplausos comenzaron a terminarse, la emoción del público comenzó a contenerse y varios pedían silencio a quienes seguían hablando en murmullos, todo se encontraban expectantes ante lo que ocurría. Nana miraba de igual manera desde su balcón, su abanico se mantenía estático junto a su rostro mientras miraba casi sin pestañear al escenario.

Ash se sentía ligeramente nerviosa entonces, durante todo ese tiempo ella había cantado canciones que estaban completamente probadas anteriormente, ésta era la primera vez que presentaría una canción sin haberla mostrado antes y sentía nervios de saber cómo sería la reacción de todo el público, pero no podía tener miedo, mucho había pasado para que llegara a ese instante y no podía dejarse amedrentar ante algo que aún no ocurría. Dejó simplemente de pensar en aquellos pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila y con un fuerte rasgueo a las cuerdas de su guitarra su canción comenzó.

Comenzó entonces a tocar la introducción instrumental que había compuesto. Buster, Eddie, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, la señorita Crawly y Johnny se encontraban mirando a la joven puercoespín, todos ellos escuchando esa introducción que la habían podido oír en los días previos desde el interior de su cabina de ensayo. Johnny se encontraba apretando fuertemente su bastón con su palma y miró con muchísima ansias en el momento que vio como Ash acercaba su boca al micrófono y se ponía a cantar.

 _"Mi vida a punto estuvo de expirar  
De morir a punto estuve yo  
Amenazas y golpes yo recibí  
Dolor y lágrimas brotaron de mí  
La muerte mi puerta tocó"_

 _"Todo perdido parecía estar  
Pero algo ahí ocurrió  
Una luz de pronto apareció  
Me cuidó y protegió  
No fue una luz, fue un ángel  
Un ángel guardián  
Mi guardián."_

Un gran salto dio entonces sobre el escenario, absolutamente emocionada mientras cantaba sin parar su canción, su guitarra comenzó a sonar con más fuerza que antes al llegar a la parte del coro.

 _"¡Gracias a ti, mi amor  
Sin ti yo no estaría aquí  
Me cuidaste y amaste cuando más lo busqué  
Todo lo que buscaba lo encontré en ti!"_

Normalmente todos los amigos se Ash se encontrarían bailando o siguiendo el ritmo de su canción con sus cabezas, pero esta vez era diferente, se encontraban todos callados escuchando la letra de la canción de Ash, podían verla completamente absorta en su canción; no miraba al público, no miraba a sus amigos detrás del escenario ni tampoco parecía darse cuenta en las púas que su cuerpo lanzaba mientras agitaba su cabeza y movía su cuerpo, parecía encontrarse casi en un trance mientras cantaba la canción, sus dedos de deslizaban por el mástil de la guitarra con bastante habilidad. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la muchacha que había abandonado el escenario luego de ver aquella terrorífica figura en la audiencia del show de caridad. En ese escenario, en ese momento en el teatro Moon, se encontraba la verdadera Ash, la Ash valiente y aquella era la que realmente se encontraba viviendo un emocionante e inolvidable momento de su vida, no veía la emocionada sonrisa de su novio en aquellos momentos, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran difíciles de ocultar y todos quienes estaban junto a él las notaron.

 _"Gracias a ti formé valor  
Un valor que no existía en mí  
Lo comprendí cuando la situación llegó  
Y así de pie me puse yo"_

 _"Tu amor realmente me salvó  
Demostraste que también hay para mí  
Ahora sé que cuando en peligro esté  
Tú estarás ahí para mí"_

Detuvo un momento para dedicar un nuevo solo de guitarra, algunas púas seguían soltándose de su cuerpo y lanzándose como dardos a partes del escenario y a las primeras filas causando que varios animales se asustaran y comenzaran a esquivarlas, algunos no pudiendo evitarlo y recibiendo algunas en sus abrigos o en sus cabellos, pero sin herir a nadie. La canción ya estaba entonces llegando a su fin, los tres gorilas entre la audiencia se encontraban al filo de sus butacas, todos ellos conscientes sobre a quién le estaba dedicando la canción, los tres bastante orgullosos del accionar de Johnny y por toda la ayuda y amor que le brindaba a esa hermosa puercoespín sobre el escenario.

 _"¡Gracias a ti, mi amor  
Sin ti yo no estaría aquí  
Me cuidaste y amaste cuando más lo busqué  
Todo lo que buscaba lo encontré en ti!"_

l

l

La última parte del coro terminó con un último rasgueo de parte de su guitarra dejando finalmente todo en silencio. Las púas que se encontraban repartidas en el piso del escenario permanecían inmóviles y rápidamente los animales de primera fila ya se habían vuelto a acomodar en sus asientos luego de que nadie se vio seriamente dañado con alguna de ellas, pero todas éstas vibraron en sus puntas cuando una enorme ola de aplausos había invadido todo el interior del teatro, no sólo de la audiencia, quienes aplaudían a rabiar frente a la emocionada Ash quien se encontraba respirando pesadamente frente a todos ellos, sino que también de todos sus amigos detrás del escenario. Los padres de Ash, a pesar de encontrarse frente a una pantalla aplaudían fuertemente, orgullosos de la canción de su hija. Incluso Buster y Eddie aplaudían, de tal manera aplaudían que durante un instante Eddie olvidó levantar la palanca para cerrar el telón y Buster había olvidado volver al frente del escenario para poder continuar con el show, pero quien más emocionado se encontraba era Johnny, a pesar del dolor que le seguía molestando mucho su pierna él se encontraba aplaudiendo fuertemente, el bastón lo tenía sostenido debajo de su brazo mientras utilizaba sus palmas libres para aplaudirle por aquella hermosa canción, lucía bastante conmovido por aquella dedicación que su amada novia acababa de hacerle. Sin embargo no era tiempo de conmoverse. Vio entonces como Buster comenzaba a acercarse a Ash desde el otro lado del escenario mientras Eddie comenzaba a cerrar el telón, dejando al koala y a la puercoespín en el escenario mientras Buster activaba su micrófono y se ponía a hablar por él.

\- ¡QUE CONTINÚEN ESOS FUERTES APLAUSOS PARA ASH! –exclamó el koala ante la emocionada concurrencia. Ella respondía saludando a todos levantando su guitarra bastante emocionada por esos aplausos y por el cálido recibimiento que su canción había tenido - ¡QUE MARAVILLOSA CANCIÓN NOS HAS ENTREGADO ESTA NOCHE!

Ése era el momento en que Buster tenía que ponerse un poco a rellenar un poco y debía intentar darles tiempo a todos para poder colocar el piano en el centro del escenario, así que mientras él se mantenía solo con Ash sobre la parte frontal del escenario que no estaba siendo cubierta con el telón es que Eddie de inmediato se quitó sus audífonos, se alejó de todos sus equipos y fue en dirección al otro lado, a donde se encontraban los otros en busca del piano. Por lo general Johnny era uno de los que ayudaba a mover el piano, pero por razones obvias esa vez fue diferente, lo que en cambio pasó fue que vio como es que Eddie, junto a la ayuda de Gunter y Pete, empujaron el piano hasta el centro del escenario. La voz de Buster hablando con el público y las respuestas que Ash decía cuando él le preguntaba algo era lo que cubría el sonido del piano deslizándose por el piso del escenario. El piano fue colocado de lado, para que de esa manera Johnny no se viera cubierto por él, finalmente Pete colocó el taburete en donde Johnny se sentaría. Meena y Rosita le dieron una palmada en la espalda a Johnny, quien se acercaba con la ayuda de su bastón hacia el taburete. Mientras se acercaba al taburete y un ligero dolor invadía su pierna podía oírse claramente la voz de Buster y la voz de Ash. Eddie había regresado a colocarse en su lugar y Gunter había vuelto con el resto del grupo, Pete se mantenía junto al piano esperando a Johnny, quien estaba esperando a que se pudiese sentar para llevarse el bastón para que no lo molestara mientras tocaba. Al mismo tiempo que Johnny se podía sentar en el taburete y Pete tomaba el bastón y se alejaba al costado del escenario fue que Eddie presionó un interruptor que hizo parpadear una de las luces junto al escenario; ésa era la discreta señal que él y Buster habían acordado para avisarle que el piano había sido colocado en el centro del escenario y que estaba todo listo para que presentara a Johnny.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Ash, pronto estarás de regreso para tu siguiente canción! ¡Ahora…! – fue lo que entonces el joven gorila escuchó - ¡Es el momento para nuestro próximo número!

Era además el momento en que él iba a realizar su cambio de atuendo de último minuto, el mismo que había decidido el día que Buster les dio el orden de los turnos. Aún se encontraba utilizando la chaqueta verde y el sombrero gondolero, pero el cambio no duraría más de cinco segundos. Un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo en el momento que sentía que Buster estaba a punto de presentarlo, pero prefirió mantenerse tranquilo a pesar de todo y a pesar de que se desabotonaba su chaqueta y comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta blanca que tenía debajo de ella. El sombrero yacía en el costado izquierdo del piano, la parte que el público no vería.

\- ¡Nuestro próximo participante se encontró en una grave situación, mas no dejó que eso lo derrotara! ¡Se negó absolutamente a no ser parte de este show e hizo lo imposible para poder estar aquí con nosotros! ¡Con una gran fuerza de voluntad luchó y se dispuso a estar aquí! ¡Y vaya que si lo ha logrado! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para nuestro gran cantante! ¡JOHNNY!

Apenas Buster exclamó su nombre, Johnny sintió como una nueva ola de aplausos, esta vez mucho más fuerte que todas las anteriores, invadía todo el lugar. A espaldas de Johnny, Eddie había activado la palanca que abría el telón mientras las luces de todo el lugar comenzaban a iluminarlo completamente. La figura de Johnny fue fuertemente aplaudida por todos los espectadores. El padre de Johnny, junto a Stan y Barry, se encontraban casi a la mitad del lugar, y los tres aplaudieron más fuerte que todos los demás al ver la figura de Johnny aparecer en el escenario junto a todos ellos. Buster miró al gorila ya sentado junto al piano. La bota ortopédica era visiblemente notoria y toda la audiencia pudo verla, ya todos conscientes de todo lo ocurrido. Ash caminó junto a Buster, él rápidamente volvió a la zona junto a Eddie, pero Ash, antes de regresar al sector opuesto junto al resto del grupo, y fuera de protocolo, se acercó a Johnny. Lo miraba con una sonrisa, había por fin presentado su canción y quería ver como era el rostro que él tenía al volver a verse luego de haberla presentado. Johnny sonreía a cada paso que ella se acercaba a él. Ash notó la satisfacción y orgullo en el rostro de Johnny mientras se acercaba, pero también miraba con sorpresa al ver la atractiva figura sentada frente al piano, para ella realmente era una sorpresa el ver que su atractivo novio no se encontraba entonces utilizando la extravagante chaqueta, sombrero gondolero y la camiseta blanca que había estado usando debajo de la chaqueta, los cuales se encontraban al lado izquierdo del piano sobre el escenario fuera de la vista del público, en cambio vio como es que su amado novio se encontraba sentado utilizando una camisa negra y corbata roja. Una combinación más adecuada para "All of Me", pero al mismo tiempo una combinación que causó que Ash se comenzara a morder ligeramente su labio inferior mientras se acercaba y se colocaba junto a él.

\- Éxito… mi ángel – le había ella susurrado ahí guiñándole un ojo

Rápidamente tomó la corbata con sus dos manos y jalando de ella acercó a Johnny a ella, y sin darle tiempo a Johnny tomó su rostro besó rápida y sorpresivamente sus labios. Entonces aplausos más fuertes, unas risas y algunos vítores espontáneos lograron oírse en todo el lugar al ver aquella escena, pero rápidamente Ash se alejó algo más rápido al costado del escenario, mientras Johnny, visiblemente ruborizado por ese beso sorpresivo, volvió a enderezarse, se acomodó su camisa y corbata y se colocó recto frente al piano mientras el público comenzaba rápidamente a callarse para poder escuchar la canción que tocaba Johnny.

l

l

l

l

l

"All of me" había sido una de las primeras canciones que Johnny había intentado tocar, había sido aquella canción que ensayó el mismo día del robo al barco que causó que su padre, Stan y Barry fueran arrestados, esa canción necesariamente le evocaba aquel recuerdo. Luego de eso fue que cantó "I'm still standing", pero a pesar de todo intentó tocarla de la manera lo más responsable posible para poder terminar con aquella situación pendiente.

 _…_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright…_

Toda la audiencia miraba encantada como es que Johnny, a pesar de encontrarse aún en recuperación, podía tocar sin ningún problema, su voz se mantenía intacta y su pie con la bota se mantenía sin hacer movimientos bruscos. A diferencia de "I'm still standing" o "Crocodile Rock", "All of me" era una canción muchísimo más tranquila, lo que benefició el hecho de que no tuviera que moverse tanto ni emocionarse volcando el taburete en el que se encontraba sentado como lo había hecho en las dos ocasiones anteriores.

 _…_ _'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you…_

Una pequeña lágrima salía del ojo izquierdo de la señorita Crawly, mirando orgullosa como es que Johnny, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido con él, a pesar de tener que estar ensayando en el hospital y a pesar de tener muy pocos días para ensayar aquella canción, había podido dominarla perfectamente.

 _…_ _All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you…_

Nada de la cualidad musical de Johnny se había perdido durante esos días, su voz seguía siendo la misma y encantaba a todo el que la oyera, lo cual era confirmado al ver como deleitaba a toda la audiencia del teatro, y por sobre todo, al ver la explosiva reacción de aplausos en el momento que Johnny terminó de cantar.

\- ¡UN ENORME Y MERECIDO APLAUSO PARA JOHNNY! – exclamó inmediatamente Buster acercándose al joven gorila, aún confinado al taburete

Tradicionalmente él se habría puesto de pie y habría recibido todos aquellos aplausos con una reverencia, pero en esa ocasión lo que hizo fue simplemente saludar con su brazo derecho a todos mientras era envuelto por todos esos aplausos de los cientos de espectadores.

Ash debía prepararse entonces para el gran final junto a Johnny, por lo que después de los aplausos se mantuvo en el costado del escenario esperando que llegara el momento de salir nuevamente. Luego de toda la adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo luego de la presentación se sentía extremadamente ansiosa de presentarse junto a su amado novio, cuya presentación había resultado perfecta.

\- ¡Y ahora! – exclamó Buster - ¡Creo que todos quieren ahora ver nuestro último número!

Volteó de reojo y miró hacia atrás discretamente, ninguno de los espectadores tenía una visión sobre lo que él estaba viendo, pero logró distinguir a Ash, a pesar de verse algo oculta con las tinieblas él pudo ver como ella levantaba su brazo, señal de que se encontraba lista para su presentación.

\- ¡Queremos cerrar esta presentación de una manera espectacular! ¡Y de vuelta al escenario queremos volver a reunir a la insigne pareja de nuestro teatro!

Las luces del escenario comenzaron a atenuarse mientras Buster caminaba hacia el centro del escenario, preparándose para presentar el último número del show. Fue ese el momento, amparado por la casi total oscuridad que había en el escenario, que Johnny se inclinaba del taburete y volvía a tomar la ropa que había dejado junto al piano y que era la adecuada para la canción que estaba a punto de tocar, comenzando rápidamente a colocarse la camiseta que volvió a ocultar la camiseta y la corbata para ponerse a continuación la chaqueta y el sombrero, el cual inevitablemente volvía a aplastar su característico peinado.

Finalmente Buster lo dijo:

\- ¡Veremos juntos a nuestra querida rockera junto a su gran inspiración! ¡Señoras y señores! ¡ASH Y JOHNNY!

Apenas Buster pronunció esas palabras Eddie volvió a encender más las luces del escenario, revelando a Johnny con su nuevo atuendo, pero además dirigió una de las luces hacia la parte trasera del escenario, iluminando de lleno a Ash, quien comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el centro del escenario mientras toda la audiencia aplaudía fuertemente una vez más. Ash se vio sobrecogida ante tal masa de público que se encontraba de pie aplaudiendo y vitoreando ante la presencia de ambos en el escenario. Buster comenzó a retirarse del escenario. Ash levantaba su guitarra saludando al público, Johnny le aplaudía mientras se mantenía sentado en su taburete y se acercaba junto a él. Era el momento de la última canción, aquella que ambos habían ensayado con mucho esfuerzo de manera particular y era el momento de demostrar por qué es que ambos habían sido los elegidos para ser quienes cerraban la presentación.

La audiencia entonces se sentó de vuelta en sus butacas y comenzaron a guardar silencio. Buster había regresado a su lugar junto a Eddie, quien esperó a que las voces del público disminuyeran lo suficiente para activar la consola y comenzar a reproducir el acompañamiento en batería de la canción. Apenas sintió que ese acompañamiento comenzaba a sonar fue que Ash comenzó a hacer un rasgueo y comenzó a tocar la introducción de la canción junto a Johnny, quien debía esperar a que llegara al inicio de la parte cantada en la cual tendría que ponerse a cantar y a tocar al mismo tiempo. Los tres gorilas parecían encontrarse hipnotizados mientras veían a la puercoespín moviéndose mientras tocaba la guitarra y veían al joven gorila vistiendo ese traje verde con blanco quien comenzaba a acercar sus dedos a las teclas y su boca al micrófono.

 _"_ _It's getting late, have you seen my mates?  
Ma, tell me when the boys get here  
It's seven o'clock and I wanna rock…"_

De inmediato ellos casi se llevaron sus manos a sus bocas para sentir la maravillosa voz de Johnny, a diferencia de "All of me", cuyo ritmo era mucho más tranquilo, ahora podían ver la otra faceta del estilo musical del joven gorila, quien se veía emocionadísimo mientras cantaba rápidamente. Su padre rió un poco por la letra de la canción, pero a pesar de eso continuó escuchándolo a él a y la puercoespín que tocaba la guitarra con mucha intensidad junto a él.

 _…_ _don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline  
Saturday night's alright for fighting  
Get a little action in…_

Los padres de Ash se encontraban en la sala de estar de su hogar pero a pesar de la distancia ambos sentían como si estuvieran sentados ahí; el sonido envolvente, las nítidas imágenes del televisor frente a ellos y las imponentes notas que su hija tocaba firmemente con la guitarra era algo increíble para ellos. Era increíble el gran dúo que Ash y Johnny eran. Algo así pensaba Lance, sentado silenciosamente a los pies de su pequeña cama frente al viejo televisor que tenía mientras veía a su ex novia tocando de manera increíble junto al gorila que ahora era su novio. Él fue el único de todos quienes vieron el show que no aplaudió en el momento que Ash había terminado su canción, la cual definitivamente estaba dedicada a alguien que era un mejor novio que él. Suspiró tristemente al darse cuenta todo lo que había perdido por su actitud.

 _"…_ _gonna set this dance alight  
Saturday night's the night I like  
Saturday night's alright, alright, alright  
Uh-uh-uuuhhhh"_

Muchos de los animales en el teatro coreaban la canción, otros seguían el ritmo con sus pies, patas o pezuñas, dependiendo de qué especie fuera, contra el piso fuertemente mientras veían la manera firme en que Johnny tocaba las teclas fuertemente y con gran velocidad y precisión. Las partes que no se cantaban eran las partes en donde Ash se acercaba más a Johnny y tocaba su guitarra justo frente a él mientras se miraban directamente a sus ojos. Debido a que Ash se encontraba enfocada en tocar la guitarra y en esos instantes en mirar a Johnny era que no se daba cuenta que Johnny comenzaba más y más a mover sus piernas por debajo del piano siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con más intensidad, ella se alejó mientras seguía tocando cuando venía la siguiente parte que cantar.

 _"…_ _Well, they're packed pretty tight in here tonight  
I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right  
I may use a little muscle to get what I need…"_

Johnny se encontraba olvidando todos sus problemas mientras estaba tocando la canción en aquellos momentos, se encontraba increíblemente bien mientras tocaba fuertemente las teclas y su cabeza se encontraba justo junto al micrófono , tan concentrado y emocionado estaba que no se daba cuenta que lentamente comenzó a apoyar todo su cuerpo en su pierna izquierda.

 _"…_ _Gonna set this dance alight  
'Cause Saturday night's the night I like  
Saturday night's alright, alright, alright…"_

Llegó entonces la parte en que la guitarra era casi lo único que se oía. Ash alternaba su vista entre Johnny y la audiencia mientras tocaba esa parte, quienes miraban con bastante satisfacción aquella canción. Hacía solo unos días podía encontrarse aterrada al pensar en mirar y volver a ver alguna figura fantasmal como ocurrió en el show de caridad, pero entonces ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello, podía mirar a cualquier animal saltando o coreando la canción y no le importaba. Le pareció entonces ver entre todo el público a alguien conocida y sonrió al verla.

De pronto vio como es que toda la audiencia de manera espontánea aplaudía, internamente había pensado que solo se debía a la parte que tocaba, pero al ver de reojo a Johnny entendió por qué, ella sonrió muchísimo más al ver lo que ocurría: Johnny se encontraba tocando de pie frente al piano, el taburete se encontraba volcado detrás de él. Casi todo su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado en su pierna izquierda mientras seguía tocando lleno de emoción.

\- _¡Saturday!_ – exclamó Johnny frente al micrófono

\- _¡SATURDAY!_ – respondió todo el público

\- _¡Saturday!... ¡Saturday!_ – exclamó nuevamente Johnny

\- _¡SATURDAY!_

Ash había vuelto a acercarse a él, sorprendida de que se encontrara de pie a pesar de su lesión, pero él parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de eso, el joven gorila volteó su cabeza para ver a su novia junto a ella, vio como Ash se acercaba más al micrófono del piano y acompañó a Johnny cantando.

\- _¡SATURDAY!... ¡SATURDAY!_ – cantaron los dos

\- _¡SATURDAY!_

\- _¡SATURDAY, SATURDAY!_

\- _¡SATURDAY!_

El público se encontraba enfervorizado: Ash y Johnny se encontraban cantando con el mismo micrófono, ella no dejaba de tocar su guitarra, él se mantenía de pie a pesar de encontrarse usando la bota ortopédica y sin usar bastón y tocaba sin ninguna intención de detenerse, muchos se pusieron de pie y coreaban la canción, incluso la irascible actitud de Nana se había pausado durante un instante mientras miraba con emoción aquella escena, quedando en ese estado hasta lo que duró el resto de la canción.

 _"…_ _Saturday night's all right all right…"_

Ash y Johnny tocaron unas últimas notas con sus instrumentos entonces, terminando por fin la canción, lo cual se vio seguido por una enorme ovación de parte de toda la audiencia, en la cual ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie sentado entonces, todos ellos se encontraban aplaudiendo y gritando con emoción ante aquella presentación que acababa de terminar. Fue entonces que aquel show ya acababa de terminar.

Mientras la pareja que acababa de terminar de tocar se besaba y Eddie encendía todas las luces del escenario fue que todo el resto del grupo reapareció desde el costado del escenario y se unieron a Ash y a Johnny, quienes se tomaban rápidamente de las manos mientras el público les aplaudía a todos, agradecidos del gran concierto realizado. Ash y Johnny quedaron en el centro de todos, él se mantenía de pie sostenido en gran parte por su pierna izquierda mientras Ash lo ayudaba a sostenerse con su brazo derecho mientras que Pete lo sostenía de su brazo izquierdo, todos ellos hicieron una reverencia de despedida, todos emocionados y felices luego de haber finalizado aquel show de manera impecable.

Todo aquel público anónimo junto a la familia de Meena, la familia de Rosita, Nana, el padre de Johnny junto a los otros dos gorilas e incluso los padres de Ash aplaudían fuertemente al escenario durante un rato bastante largo. Algunas lágrimas de emoción lograron notarse en los rostros de algunos de aquellos artistas sobre el escenario mientras veían ese tributo de parte de toda aquella enorme multitud. Entonces Eddie comenzó a accionar la palanca del telón, comenzando lentamente a cubrir el escenario junto a sus artistas. Antes de ser cubiertos por el telón todos se soltaron de sus manos y de manera particular intentaron despedirse de aquellos a quienes conocían: Meena había logrado vislumbrar a su madre y abuelos mientras cantaba, por lo que los saludaba directamente a ellos, Rosita hizo lo mismo con su esposo y sus hijos, Johnny hacía lo mismo mientras se despedía de su padre junto a Stan y Barry, los tres no fueron difíciles de ubicar entre todo el público.

Ash dirigía su último saludo a la única conocida que logró ver, la misma a quién logró ubicar hacía tan solo un par de minutos: Agradecida de toda su ayuda y de todo el apoyo dado por ella fue que Ash se había tomado un rato libre del jueves para ir a la consulta de la pantera y obsequiarle un par de entradas para el show. Ash creyó que no la iba a poder visualizar, pero logró hacerlo. La felina había finalmente asistido, utilizando un vestido rojo y se había sentado en una de las filas del medio del teatro, justo junto al pasillo central que dirigía directamente a la salida, ella respondió ese último saludo que estaba recibiendo de parte de Ash.

l

l

l

l

l

Fue entonces que el telón finalmente se cerró, ocultando a todos los artistas del resto del público, quienes lentamente terminaron con los aplausos. Todas las luces de aquella zona se encendieron entonces y algunos comenzaron ya a dirigirse a la salida. En la salida no hubo orden, y muchos de los animales en las primeras filas fueron los primeros en salir, causando que la pantera no pudiese salir de inmediato, sino que tuvo que esperar a que aquel mar de animales hiciera abandono para poder salir con más tranquilidad, no así la chica junto a ella, quien le dio un par de golpes en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – escuchó entonces la pantera en su oído

La pantera dejó de ver al mar de animales que se desplazaba por el pasillo hacia la salida y se volteó a ver a quien estaba sentada junto a ella. La pantera sonrió al ver la sonrisa algo burlona que le estaban dirigiendo.

\- Tranquila – había dicho la felina – ya vamos a salir

Tanto la pantera como la chica junto a ella habían tenido unas semanas extenuantes. La pantera había tenido que tratar a muchos pacientes durante esos días, mientras que tantas cosas ocurridas en la prisión femenina de la ciudad habían causado también gran agotamiento a la zorra de abrigo oscuro junto a ella. Luego de que Ash le regalara dos entradas para el show a la felina por toda su ayuda ella no tuvo que pensar demasiado con quien iría.

Cuando finalmente la pantera vio que finalmente el mar animal comenzaba a menguar sostuvo firmemente su bolso con su mano derecha y sostuvo la muñeca de la zorra con la izquierda.

\- ¡Ahora sí, salgamos! – exclamó ella saltando al pasillo con la vulpina detrás de ella

Lograron entrar a un pequeño espacio dejado por un gato y una llama y se mantuvieron ahí mientras se dirigían a la salida. El reloj indicaba que ya eran más de las 12 de la noche, sabían que les costaría conseguir transporte para llegar al apartamento de ambas, si la zorra no habría estado con su vehículo en el taller durante esos días habrían podido llegar más rápido, pero tuvieron entonces que depender del transporte público y ambas debían esperar que un taxi pasara cerca o que la estación del metro aún estuviera abierta. Originalmente la zorra no tenía pensado ir al teatro, lo ocurrido con la fuga en la prisión femenina y los tratamientos que había tenido que estar realizando con algunas de las reclusas la había dejado agotada, de no ser porque su amada pantera no la hubiese convencido luego de mucha insistencia, en esos momentos se encontraría acostada en su cama; Aquel sábado había tenido que estar en la prisión femenina solo hasta mediodía para atender algunos casos puntuales de algunas prisioneras, para poder transportarse tuvo que reemplazar su vehículo, seriamente dañado luego del sabotaje, por taxis o por el metro, pero esta vez, saliendo tan tarde y junto a un montón de animales que hablaban sin parar sobre lo genial del show, les costaría más poder llegar a su hogar. Al menos ambas, especialmente la zorra, se consolaban de que no tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente: Sería domingo, podrían tener un desayuno en la cama, ver televisión y cuando ya fuera más tarde podrían recién comenzar a ver los temas laborales para el lunes en sus respectivas consultas.

l

l

l

l

l

Al apartamento en el que ambas vivían habían llegado finalmente cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las dos de la mañana. Correspondía a un apartamento ubicado en el cuarto piso de un edificio construido hacía un par de años junto a una de las colinas residenciales a las afueras de la ciudad. La cantidad de taxis que pasaban por el teatro fueron insuficientes y no pudieron subirse a uno hasta una media hora después de salir y recorrer juntas las calles. Mientras viajaban de regreso al apartamento la zorra se comenzó a quedar dormida y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pantera, quien se puso a acariciar suavemente el brazo de la zorra que se había depositado sobre su regazo, mirando silenciosamente como las ventanillas comenzaban a cubrirse de pequeñas gotas de agua; estaba comenzando a lloviznar, al finalmente llegar a la entrada al edificio, y luego de lograr despertar de nuevo a la zorra y pagar el viaje ambas se bajaron corriendo y entraron rápidamente evitando empaparse tanto con la llovizna que entonces se había ya convertido en lluvia.

Ambas se habían conocido hacía unos cinco años, pero decidieron dar el gran paso e irse a vivir juntas desde hacía un par de años. Al entrar al apartamento cada una se dedicó a hacer diferentes cosas antes de irse a dormir. Lo único que hicieron juntas fue dejar sus abrigos colgados en las sillas del comedor, con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente amanecieran un poco más secos, pero luego de eso cada una se dedicó a hacer algo diferente. La pantera no se encontraba muy cansada, así que decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse una taza de leche que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, luego se iría a cepillar sus dientes y se iría a acostar. Por otra parte la zorra decidió ir directamente a cepillarse los dientes, se encontraba ya muy cansada y quería irse a dormir pronto. Ambas podían aún sentir la música escuchada en el teatro Moon en sus oídos, había sido una noche muy divertida y sabían que hablarían mucho de eso cuando se encontraran en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo el lunes, la pantera le comentaría a su secretaria y la zorra a sus compañeros de trabajo de la prisión.

En el momento en que la pantera entraba a la cocina y abría el refrigerador para extraer la caja de leche, la zorra se comenzó a dirigir al baño para cepillarse los dientes, cuando entonces percibió algo que la hizo detenerse. En la sala de estar junto a la puerta de entrada se encontraba el teléfono del apartamento, éste estaba ubicado en una pequeña mesita de cristal junto al sofá. Junto a ese teléfono había una máquina contestadora, ésa era una pieza vital para el trabajo de cada una, en caso de que hubiera algún aviso de última hora o algún caso urgente que hubiese que atender en sus respectivos trabajos y ellas no se encontraban. Durante esa tarde, antes de que la zorra finalmente fuese convencida por la pantera de ir al show con ella, se encontraba trabajando revisando los papeles de las pacientes que atendió esa mañana en la prisión sentada en la mesa del comedor, estando atenta a cualquier llamada que pudiese recibir, y antes de irse no había ni un mensaje nuevo, pero en aquellos momentos al ver de reojo hacia la máquina, vio como la luz de la máquina contestadora parpadeaba; Había un mensaje sin oír. Se acercó entonces al aparato para escuchar ese mensaje que llegó en el rato que no estuvieron. Los únicos sonidos que entonces se escuchaban eran el de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y el sonido del microondas que la pantera acababa de accionar para calentar una taza de leche. La luz de la sala de estar se encontraba apagada, pero la zorra podía ver por la luz que iluminaba el recibidor, la cual llegaba de manera muy tenue. Presionó el botón de la máquina contestadora para escuchar el único mensaje que habían recibido. Si era para la pantera, escucharía la voz de su secretaria, si era para la zorra escucharía la voz de alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo de la prisión.

 _Saturday… Saturday  
Saaaaturday… Saturday  
Saturday_

La pantera se encontraba en esos instantes volviendo al refrigerador para dejar la caja de leche en su interior, coreaba en voz baja la canción que Ash y su novio gorila habían cantado con tanta pasión y genialidad en el show. Ella jamás alardearía de su trabajo como psicóloga, ella lo hacía para mejorar la salud de sus pacientes y no para presumir por lo logrado, pero había una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al pensar cuanto había logrado mejorar Ash durante todas las sesiones que ambas tuvieron, sin mencionar el hecho de que le agradecía muchísimo a Ash el que le obsequiara esas dos entradas para ir al show. Sentía que eso era algo que necesitaban seriamente ella y la zorra: Una salida divertida. Llevando tanto tiempo enfocadas cada una en sus trabajos habían compartido poco tiempo juntas, y a pesar de que ambas se encontraban bien en su relación, estaban ya cayendo en una aburrida rutina, algo que tenían que empezar a cambiar si es que querían seguir juntas. Ir al show fue un primer paso, pero aún faltaban más cosas, probablemente pensaría en nuevas ideas para proponerle que pudiesen intentar pronto.

Cuando dejó la caja de leche en el interior del refrigerador sentía aún que los únicos sonidos que oían era el de la lluvia golpeando la pequeña ventana del final de la cocina, el microondas encendido calentando la taza de leche, pero también su oreja derecha se movió un poco al sentir como es que el botón de la contestadora era presionado. Estaba la posibilidad de que ese mensaje fuera para ella, así que movió ligeramente su cabeza para que sus orejas escucharan con claridad el mensaje que la zorra estaba a punto de reproducir en la máquina.

Al sentir que la voz no era de su secretaria descartó que el mensaje fuese para ella, pero igual se mantuvo atenta para escuchar que es el mensaje que escucharía. La voz en realidad era de un colega de la zorra.

"Hola, te llamo para avisarte sobre algo que descubrimos hoy… por favor, llámanos apenas puedas…"

La pantera se mantuvo ligeramente atenta a lo que se decía la grabación, pero al mismo tiempo había comenzado a sacar su taza de leche del microondas, la cual ya había quedado tibia tal y como la quería. Sin embargo, la siguiente parte del mensaje, justo cuando ya tenía la taza entre sus manos, fue escuchada por la felina.

"… hemos encontrado a Becky muerta en su celda. Por favor llámanos en cuanto puedas"

En esos momentos el único sonido que se escuchó en el interior del apartamento fue el de la porcelana de la taza rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos al caer al suelo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de la leche derramada en el piso de cerámicas de la cocina la felina salió de la cocina y llegó hasta la entrada de la sala de estar. Con la suave luz del recibidor no alcanzaba a ver con claridad, pero veía a su chica tiritando ante las palabras que acaba de oír. La zorra también acababa de sentir como es que su corazón daba un enorme salto en el interior de su pecho. Un frío extremo recorrió su columna causando que se volteara, y justo en el momento en que su felina se acercaba a ella, un poderoso relámpago apareció, iluminando durante un ínfimo instante el lugar. La pantera se estremeció al ver el rostro de shock de la zorra, sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite y todo su hermoso pelaje rojo erizado, sus manos cubrían su boca. Acercándose rápidamente a ella la rodeó con sus brazos intentando calmarla.

Ese mensaje acababa de decir algo que ninguna de ellas se esperaba, algo que hizo temblar de horror a quien era su psiquiatra. Becky, la misma puercoespín que había sido una de las prisioneras fugadas y que había regresado luego de casi matar a Ash y a Johnny había sido encontrada muerta en la prisión.

Justo entonces un nuevo relámpago volvió a iluminar el lugar. La poderosa luz iluminó durante una nueva fracción de segundo la sala de estar y el comedor ubicado un poco más allá, también ellas fueron iluminadas, ambas abrazadas mientras la zorra seguía temblando de horror.

Fue entonces que la pantera, tal vez por sugestión o no, y ya al borde del miedo, le pareció ver cómo es que una pequeña silueta acababa de aparecer en la pared junto a ellas.

La zorra se encontraba aterrada aún en los brazos de su pantera, la vulpina seguía temblando al acabar de enterarse que una de sus pacientes había muerto. No se lograba dar cuenta que la chica que la abrazaba también había comenzado a temblar y una capa de sudor había comenzado a cubrir su frente, su corazón había comenzado a latir erráticamente al sentir esa extraña presencia ahí. Debía intentar calmarse, ella era psicóloga, no podía dejarse caer por pensamientos que solamente la sugestionaban negativamente, debía intentar calmarse e intentar consolar a su chica. La mezcla entre esa noticia y sumada a la tormenta que estaba ocurriendo afuera fueron los factores que la habían sugestionado, debía calmarse.

En sus tiempos libres ellas jamás hablaban directamente sobre las cosas que sus pacientes le decían, por lo que la zorra no sabía aquello que estaba en la mente de la felina junto a ella. Recordaba perfectamente que Ash le dijo que Becky lucía como una fantasma ese día que la vio en el escenario.

Ella no creía en fantasmas ni espíritus, pero no podía evitar pensar en esa idea: Becky acababa de convertirse en una fantasma. Lo que Ash había dicho ahora era verdad.

Tragó saliva al pensar en esa idea.

La zorra entonces sintió como es que la pantera la abrazaba con más fuerza.

La oscuridad de la noche las volvió a cubrir.

l

l

l

FIN


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"El show del teatro Moon presentado el sábado recién pasado fue un acontecimiento importante de la ciudad, desde el resurgimiento ocurrido en el teatro gracias al esfuerzo de todos sus miembros es que se ha visto un show de excelente calidad, el cual fue disfrutado por animales de todas las especies y edades, tanto de la ciudad como desde afuera, esto demostrado en los altos índices de audiencia obtenidos en la transmisión televisiva del mismo.

Meena, la tímida elefante, presentó una increíble obertura, aunque aún algo tímida, logró superar estos fantasmas y pudo sobrellevar todo para recibir la ovación del público, de igual manera Pete, el camello tenor del grupo, logró emocionar al público con su hermosa voz interpretando de manera solemne sus canciones, las cuales a más de algún animal le produjo lágrimas de emoción. Gunter y Rosita, el número bailable del show, se llevaron todos los aplausos del público luego de dos impecables presentaciones que trajeron a mitad del show y que sin dudas demuestra por qué es que esta pareja musical merece aplausos y mucho más.

Finalmente, el emocionante número llevado a cabo por Ash, la rockera del grupo, encantó y emocionó a todos los seguidores, presentando al mundo su nueva canción, la cual dedicó sin ninguna dudas a quien es su novio, Johnny, quien fue el siguiente artista. Fue él quien llevó la parte que obtuvo sin ninguna duda el cariño y la ovación de todos quienes estaban ahí presentes; había sido atacado días antes del show, y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que su vida había corrido peligro y a pesar de que tenía una vistosa bota ortopédica igual participó del show, el cual fue clausurado con un dúo con Ash, cantando y haciendo cantar a toda la audiencia ahí presente. La presentación se vio terminada con una ovación de pie de parte de todos quienes asistieron al show y quienes se vieron bastante emocionados al final. Mención especial para el encargado de efectos del show, quien hizo todo de manera correcta y diligente y causó una gran impresión de parte de todos quienes presenciamos todo lo realizado por él.

Felicitamos a todos los integrantes del teatro Moon, a quienes se esmeraron en realizar este show de manera correcta y sin errores, esperamos que en el futuro sigan así"

Ésa había sido la crítica para ese show que se había publicado en la "Gaceta Animal", y que al igual que la primera vez, Buster la había leído desde las escaleras que llevaban a su oficina mientras el resto escuchaba todo abajo, y al igual que la primera vez anunció que durante el próximo mes sería libre para todos ellos, para que pudiesen descansar de todos los ensayos y que volviera completamente recargados para los próximos ensayos del show siguiente. Así que fue todos se despidieron, todos con la esperanza de que podrían reunirse pronto, tal vez para el cumpleaños de Meena que sería en dos semanas más pero aún no había una fiesta confirmada. En el caso de Johnny él debía comenzar con sus terapias de rehabilitación, y ahora que el show ya había terminado podía dedicarse de lleno a eso, mientras que por otra parte, Ash ya sabía a que dedicarse durante esos días.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se mantenía sentado en una silla plástica, llevaba ahí tal vez una hora, pero hacía media hora que se encontraba solo, su bastón se encontraba apoyado en la silla junto a la suya mientras mantenía su pierna estirada frente a él. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el show y él se encontraba esperando algo importante desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ash había estado junto a él hacía un rato atrás, pero tuvo que ponerse de pie cuando fue llamada y desde ahí que se mantuvo esperando sin ella. Levantó entonces la vista cuando sintió que la puerta frente a él se abría y veía que su novia aparecía de ella. Él intentó enderezarse un poco de su silla mientras ella se acercaba a él. Lucía serena en su rostro a pesar de lo que acababa de realizar.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Johnny - ¿… qué tal te fue?

Entonces él vio como los ojos de su hermosa novia comenzaron a brillar de la emoción y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

\- ¡Pasé! – exclamó ella llena de júbilo mientras estiraba sus brazos y lo abrazaba - ¡Obtuve mi licencia!

Johnny sonrió una enormidad al escuchar eso y abrazó fuertemente a su novia mientras le daba cientos de besos, ella también lo besaba una y otra vez, por fin podrían volver a utilizar la camioneta y podrían ir a donde quisieran mientras Johnny seguía en recuperación. Durante los días posteriores al show ella fue a rendir el examen teórico de conducción, el cual aprobó fácilmente y le dieron fecha para rendir el examen práctico para ese día, fue la primera vez desde que Johnny fue herido que ella había podido volver a mover la camioneta con la cual fueron al departamento de tránsito. Ella soltó entonces del abrazo a Johnny y metió su mano al bolsillo, en donde extrajo su licencia. Johnny sonrió al ver el pequeño documento que certificaba que su novia era a partir de ese momento una nueva conductora de la ciudad. Sonrió un poco al ver la foto suya ahí, la sonrisa que había colocado se veía algo graciosa, pero eso era común entre todos quienes desean tener una buena foto en sus licencias.

\- ¿Y entonces a donde quieres ir ahora? Tenemos todo el día para nosotros… tú conduces – y rió

Sin embargo, fue ahí que la sonrisa de Ash comenzó un poco a borrarse y miró a su novio con algo más de seriedad.

\- Sé a dónde quiero ir – dijo – y quiero terminar con esto ya de una vez ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió él, aunque algo sorprendido de que ella mirara con algo más de seriedad - ¿A dónde?

\- Ya lo verás – respondió ella mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

l

l

l

l

l

"El caso de Becky es uno de los que más me ha sorprendido en todo mi tiempo como psiquiatra de la prisión femenina de la ciudad, me resulta increíble todo lo acontecido con ella, las acciones realizadas y el hecho de que hubiera terminado en un estado de locura tan evidente. Pude notar muchas cosas características de ella durante el tiempo que tuve que verla. Ella había ingresado a prisión luego de recibir su condena inicial de 4 años de prisión por haber atentado contra la integridad de otra puercoespín, aparentemente ex novia de su pareja de entonces, pero de la primera vez que ella había atacado a la otra puercoespín hasta que intentó hacerlo por segunda vez había aparecido un notable aumento en su caso de pérdida de realidad. Lance era el nombre de la pareja que hasta hacía poco tiempo del ataque tenía, al parecer ella había comenzado a atacar y a acecharlo luego de sospechar que la estaba engañando con Ashley, la ex novia de él. Eso fue excusa suficiente para que se convirtiera en una chica que buscaba dominar la relación, que buscaba tenerlo bajo su poder y que nadie más se acercara a él, causando que de esta manera decidiera atacar contra la integridad de Ashley. Lance terminó con ella luego de que ella lo abofeteara acusándolo de engañarla, formando en su interior un deseo de venganza, completamente inexistente, contra Ashley, quien no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en el asunto, ella jamás había vuelto a reunirse con Lance luego de que terminaran y para el momento del primer ataque ella vivía sola en el apartamento.

La locura de Becky se vio en aumento de tal manera que comenzó a amenazar a Ashley, ingresaba a su apartamento mientras ella no estaba y planeaba maneras y excusas para poder acercarse de alguna manera a ella. El día que fue capturada había intentado ir al apartamento de ella con la esperanza de golpearla con un bate con el que había ido pero no pudo concretar eso debido a la resistencia que había mostrado Ashley en el forcejeo, pero además por haberse visto protegida por Johnny, un gorila amigo de Ash, posteriormente su nueva pareja. Intentó escapar pero fue capturada por la policía. El juicio contra ella obtuvo un veredicto de culpabilidad rápidamente, ella argumentaba que no estaba loca y rechazó el abogado que se le había asignado para intentar defenderla, ella lo hizo por sus propios medios pero no logró defenderse de ninguna manera, por lo cual el jurado la declaró culpable antes de lo planeado, pero además de eso terminó siendo derivada a sesiones psiquiátricas en la prisión. Fue ahí donde yo entré en la historia.

En un comienzo ella terminó siendo una puercoespín retraída, no hablaba con ninguna de las prisioneras, ni siquiera con sus compañeras de celda, cuando comenzó sus primeras sesiones conmigo se había comportando de manera muy reservada, con suerte respondiendo algunas pocas preguntas que ella finalmente terminaba respondiendo solamente con monosílabos. De vez en cuando hablaba un poco más, pero solo para insistirme una y otra vez que ella no estaba loca y que no había nada de qué hablar. Notaba sin problemas que ella parecía estar viviendo en su propio mundo, incluso no parecía siquiera notar el yeso que cubría su brazo, producto de la pelea con Ashley poco antes de ser arrestada, en vez de tenerlo quieto sin hacerle movimientos bruscos, ella lo movía de manera completamente natural, como si para ella ese yeso ni siquiera se encontraba ahí. Al final de cada sesión le entregaba una píldora tranquilizante que debía tragarse frente a mí con la intención de que llegara más relajada y en un estado más pasivo a su celda para evitar que sufriera un nuevo ataque de histeria.

Algunos días más habían pasado y de pronto sentía que ella comenzaba a responder más favorablemente a las sesiones, podía notar que estaba un poco más abierta a responder mis preguntas, a veces se ponía a hablar sin parar sobre lo que le gustaba o sobre sus bandas favoritas. Ingenuamente comencé muy pronto a confiar en ella y a rebajar las medidas de seguridad que frecuentaba tener para cualquier ocasión, como mantenerme siempre pendiente de ella y nunca perderla de vista mientras nos encontrábamos en sesión, a veces me pedía agua y yo me ponía de pie, me volteaba al mueble atrás de mi escritorio en donde tenía un jarro con unos vasos y le servía uno, tardé algunos días en darme cuenta la razón de sus peticiones, y me di cuenta cuando ya había sido demasiado tarde: Una noche mientras yo ya dormía en mi apartamento, mi teléfono había comenzado a sonar, yo me desperté rápidamente y me acerqué a contestarlo, avisándome desde la prisión que Becky había intentado matar a una de sus compañeras de celda con un cepillo de dientes afilado que había conseguido de contrabando con alguna otra prisionera, pero lo otro que los guardias habían encontrado fueron muchas de las píldoras del tipo que yo manejaba en mi consulta en el interior de su almohada. Comprendí entonces que ella me las había robado de mi escritorio mientras me volteaba, eso fue lo que causó que tuviera que dejar todas las cajas de píldoras que tenía sobre mi escritorio en el interior del cajón con llave de mi escritorio.

Luego de ese ataque Becky había sido confinada a la sección de alta seguridad de la prisión, en la cual nuestras sesiones comenzaron a tornarse diarias, por precaución y para evitar que robara más píldoras fue que solamente iba con una a la celda, la cual ella debía tragarse frente a mí al igual que antes. En una de aquellas sesiones le dejé una pila de hojas de papel y un lápiz para que escribiera o dibujara lo que quisiera, de esa manera podría intentar dilucidar sobre sus pensamientos y dar de alguna manera una explicación a aquella locura en su interior. Notaba muchas veces que mientras hablábamos ella apretaba sus puños y parecía mirarme con furia, sus púas se movían en su espalda, señal clara de que se encontraba en una postura agresiva, yo intentaba mantenerme tranquila a pesar de todo, sabía que no podría intentar nada de todos modos debido al guardia que siempre se mantenía afuera de la celda en caso de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo durante los siguientes días en esa celda su comportamiento comenzó a calmarse, por cada sesión a la que yo iba su postura agresiva era menos notoria y se encontraba más dispuesta a hablar. Intenté no confiarme de inmediato para evitar ser engañada como había pasado antes, pero intenté aprovechar aquellas ocasiones para que ella intentara ser más abierta con lo que pensaba y sobre lo que deseaba hacer, pero con respecto a las hojas de papel que le dejé no había hecho nada aún.

Poco tiempo después comenzó a cambiar su actitud hacia mí, aparentemente al haberse dado cuenta que con esa actitud no lograría nada y que si no cooperaba se mantendría ahí por mucho más tiempo. Decidió entonces ponerse a hablar finalmente y a compartir más cosas conmigo, de vez en cuando me entregaba algunas hojas de papel que ella había usado para escribir, en base a eso hablábamos algunas veces. Entre lo que escribía hacía referencia a lo que solía hacer antes de conocer a Lance, el tiempo en el que estuvo con él y sobre lo que quisiera hacer si es que pudiese volver a ser libre. Me sorprendió que incluso me mostrara dibujos hechos por ella misma. Dibujar no era su fuerte realmente y podía notar cómo es que ella dibujaba de manera similar a una niña pequeña. Sus dibujos la representaban a ella tocando el pandero, besando a Lance o ella con un micrófono, nada parecía estar fuera de lo común con respecto a ello, e incluso me vi tan alegre de que comenzara a abrirse de esa manera que le conseguí una caja con lápices de colores para que sus dibujos lucieran mejores y más alegres.

Pronto volvió a la sección regular de la prisión, luego de algunos días más cuando sentí que se encontraba más estabilizada y ya no era un peligro para otras prisioneras del complejo, las sesiones volvieron a efectuarse con la misma frecuencia que cuando llegó y esperaba que su comportamiento continuara evolucionando hasta entonces. Me quedé con toda la pila de hojas llenas de escritos y dibujos que había hecho y que había dejado en la celda para poder analizarlas después.

Sentía que ella comenzaba a comportarse más y más abierta con el paso de los días, pero igual por precaución fue reubicada en una celda para ella sola. Durante las últimas sesiones había notado que ella ya no mostraba una respuesta agresiva o un comportamiento agresivo cuando yo le preguntaba algo relacionado a Lance o Ashley, sentía que ya estaba dándose cuenta de todo lo causado por esa obsesión y que buscaba que todo eso fuese normal. Me sentía ya dispuesta a dejar de darle píldoras tranquilizantes ya que no lo consideraba tan necesario como solía ser antes… lamentablemente fue justo en esos momentos cuando ocurrió la fuga.

La fuga había ocurrido un viernes en la noche y me encontraba en mi apartamento cuando supe que ocurrió, lamentablemente averigüé que Becky estaba entre las prisioneras fugadas, obviamente tendría que esperar a que fuera recapturada para continuar con las sesiones y hasta entonces debía enfocarme solo en las prisioneras con quienes tenía otras sesiones y que se mantenían ahí. El problema era que, a pesar de usar mi tiempo para tratar a aquellas prisioneras durante esa semana en que no se supo nada de Becky, no podía dejar de pensar en su caso, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien; el que de pronto estuviera comportándose como una chica que mostraba claros gestos de agresividad y locura pasara a comportarse como una chica que era extremadamente pasiva y amistosa se me hacía algo extraño, en el fondo sentía que en realidad ella no estaba siendo realmente sincera conmigo durante esas últimas sesiones y tenía que llegar al fondo de eso. A pesar de que Becky no estaba en prisión durante esos días y que me dejaba unas horas libres a la semana, decidí quedarme en mi oficina esas horas para seguir averiguando cosas sobre ella, fue así que durante esas horas me ponía a revisar una a una las hojas que ella había utilizado y que había guardado para analizarlas. La pila de papeles tenía aproximadamente 70, aunque más de la mitad se encontraban en blanco, algunas se encontraban manchadas con rastros de comida, una que otra tenía alguna raya y nada más, y todas las demás se encontraban con algún escrito o algún dibujo. Pensé también en el hecho de que la pila original de hojas que le había entregado era de 100 hojas, asumí que ella se deshacía de algunas de ellas con el inodoro que estaba en su celda. Durante esas me ponía a revisar cada una de esas hojas, muchos de sus escritos eran los que ya me había mostrado antes, pero entre todas esas hojas me di cuenta que había unos que nunca me había mostrado aunque casi no mostraban nada fuera de lo común; sus sueños, deseos, lo que le gustaría comer algún día e incluso la primera página de un diario que había comenzado a escribir, aunque éste solo estaba escrito el primer día. Una de esas hojas, sin embargo, fue la más reveladora de todas, una hoja que me hizo comprobar que ella mentía sobre su obsesión con Lance, ella decía que ya tenía eso controlado pero esa hoja que había encontrado ahí era una que contradecía lo dicho, y me impacté al verla. Era una carta para Becky, pero escrita por la misma Becky, se notaba que la caligrafía de la carta era la suya, pero estaba escrita como si hubiera sido Lance quien la hubiera escrito. Aquella fue la prueba que me hizo demostrar que ella había estado fingiendo durante las últimas sesiones y sería un gran retroceso para cuando las sesiones continuaran… si es que iban a continuar.

Quería intentar averiguar qué otra cosa ella estaba intentando ocultar, revisé concienzudamente cada una de las hojas que ella había utilizado pero tan solo esa me dio una pista importante, sentía que si seguía solo viendo las hojas caería en un callejón sin salida, eso fue lo que causó que me pusiera desde ya a mirar las grabaciones de la cámara de vigilancia en el interior de su celda de alta seguridad. Fue eso lo que comenzó mucho a consumir mi tiempo, además de utilizar la hora que se suponía que estaría con Becky comencé a utilizar mi hora de almuerzo, en vez de reunirme con mis colegas de la prisión a comer a la cafetería me terminaba quedando en mi oficina mirando detalladamente cada una de las grabaciones que había solicitado para ponerme a estudiar el comportamiento de Becky, a pesar de que ella no se encontraba en el interior de los muros de la prisión por esos días eso me mantenía bastante ocupada.

Las grabaciones revelaron algunas cosas sobre ella. Eran grabaciones sin sonido y en blanco y negro, pero igual podían distinguirse muchas cosas. Mucho de su comportamiento era revelador, varias veces la veía como es que se quedaba algunos minutos sentada en su cama, mirando completamente al vacío, otros momentos en donde ella se ponía bruscamente de pie y se quedaba quieta, otros momentos en los que ella se ponía a revisar una y otra vez debajo de la cama como pensando que alguien se encontraba ahí. Descubrí también que había algunas hojas en las que ella había escrito o dibujado algo, pero debido a la resolución de la cámara no se alcanzaba a ver lo que había en ellas y nunca lo sabría; rompía las hojas en pedacitos y los arrojaba por el inodoro, cosas que definitivamente quería mantener ocultas, pero lo que más me impactó fue la grabación en que ella caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta cuando le estaban llevando su comida y ella colocaba una de las cartas que ella había escrito, la carta donde fingía ser Lance naturalmente, en su bandeja, y luego colocaba su comida en la mesa y al ver la carta mostraba una evidente sensación de sorpresa, comenzando a besar una y otra vez la carta. La parte inferior derecha de la pantalla tenía también una fecha y la hora en que fue la grabación, y al percatarme de la fecha que aparecía ahí me di cuenta con horror que aquella había sido una fecha previa a la sesión en que había comenzado a comportarse de manera más pasiva ante las consultas.

"Puedes volver a una celda normal cuando la zorra que es tu psiquiatra determine que ya no eres un peligro para el resto de las prisioneras" ése era un fragmento de esa carta, una carta que la misma Becky escribió y que estaba siendo dirigida a ella misma. Comencé a pensar que Becky había desarrollado una doble personalidad, de una manera sentía que en parte de su mente existía un Lance que la amaba profundamente, ella no se daba cuenta que ese Lance no existía pero si estaba en su cabeza, y en ciertos momentos parecía que ese Lance era quien la controlaba. Mientras Becky no volviera a prisión todo aquello solo sería una teoría. Por precaución guardé la carta y conservé esa grabación en donde coloca la carta en la bandeja.

Pocos días después salió aquella primera noticia: Becky, junto a otras tres prisioneras, murieron en un accidente automovilístico mientras buscaban escapar de los policías que iban detrás de ellas. A pesar de aquella noticia no podía dejar de pensar en el caso de Becky, y la teoría de que ella tenía una doble personalidad se vio fortalecida por la declaración que una yegua, una de las prisioneras recapturadas que tuvo que compartir un tiempo con Becky y las otras tres prisioneras fallecidas en el accidente, había dicho sobre ella. Ella se encontraba declarando casi de manera obsesiva, esperando que así el aumento de su sentencia por haberse fugado fuera muchísimo menor de lo que se esperaba ser. Entre todo lo que dijo también hizo referencia a Becky, contó la historia del teléfono que había encontrado y que parecía ser la única de todo el grupo de prisioneras fugadas que no se daba cuenta que eso siempre fue un teléfono de juguete, era uno de plástico que cualquier niño utilizaría para jugar. La yegua había declarado que ella lo tenía constantemente en su oído y se ponía a hablar sola, creía en un comienzo que solo era un juego de parte de ella, hasta que comenzaron a ver que lo hacía siempre, y que por sobre todo esa obsesión causó que finalmente ellas terminaran siendo descubiertas. Eso casi confirmaba la existencia de una doble personalidad en la mente de Becky, pero debido a que había muerto no habría manera de confirmarlo jamás.

Durante los siguientes días comencé a dejar atrás la historia de Becky, no serviría de nada seguir pensando en ella si es que ya había muerto así que tuve que empezar a ver otros casos de otras pacientes y enfocándome solamente en eso, pero a pesar de todo conservé esas cosas de Becky entre mis archivos.

Una noche, sin embargo, yo me encontré casi a punto de morir cuando sufrí un accidente, yo siempre mantenía mi vehículo en buenas condiciones, pero a pesar de eso los frenos fallaron y me estrellé contra un muro a gran velocidad, increíblemente salí ilesa de eso pero fue ahí que descubrí la púa de Becky que se encontraba junto a mi vehículo estrellado, haciéndome entender que Becky jamás había muerto, recordé también aquella extraña presencia en el estacionamiento antes de subirme y luego el que los frenos fallaran. Fue eso lo que me hizo saber que ella seguía viva y que había intentado matarme.

De alguna manera ella había logrado sobrevivir a ese accidente y comenzó a aprovechar su situación de que legalmente estaba considerada muerta para poder actuar de manera más libre. Con lo que se terminó averiguando después supe que yo no fui la única a quien quería atacar, fue ella quien terminó causando el accidente en donde casi termina muriendo el director de la prisión masculina de la ciudad, pero especialmente y lo que todos terminaron enterándose fue el ataque dirigido a Ashley y Johnny. Había intentado matarlos a ambos como una venganza por ser quienes la habían logrado atrapar la primera vez, esos días en silencio habían logrado darle un plan casi infalible, el cual habría sido perfecto si hubiera logrado matar a Johnny, pero el que eso terminara fallando fue lo que terminó causando que fuera capturada y regresada a prisión, pudiendo finalmente regresar a las sesiones.

La verdad que yo no quería mucho seguir siendo su psiquiatra, luego de que intentara matarme no tenía ningún interés en seguir atendiéndola, pero tenía un compromiso con mi vocación de psiquiatra y debía cumplirlo. Ella había vuelto a ser recluida en la sección de alta seguridad luego de ser recapturada y ahí iba a permanecer hasta que comenzara el nuevo juicio contra ella, el cual le podría aumentar su pena a cadena perpetua.

Aquella terminó siendo su última semana de vida.

Becky había regresado a prisión el viernes muy tarde en la noche y yo no pude volver a verla hasta el lunes. Me impacté en el momento que la volví a ver: Lucía terrible, ella siempre buscaba mantenerse lo más ordenada posible, intentaba que sus púas se vieran ordenadas, su pelaje limpio y su rostro sin marcas. Cuando entré a su celda ese lunes en la mañana me impacté al ver como lucía: Sus púas desordenadas, pelaje opaco y grandes surcos que pasaban por debajo de sus ojos, me asusté un poco al ver la sonrisa algo aterradora con la que me miró apenas entré a su celda, pero al menos sabía que no podía hacerme nada si es que el guardia que se encontraba afuera de la celda se mantenía atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese ella intentar, intenté mantenerme serena y reiniciaron las sesiones de esa manera.

Mi plan original antes de la fuga era suprimir la entrega de píldoras, pero luego de darme cuenta que ella aún se mantenía en un estado agresivo es que había que continuar en eso, lo último de cada sesión era dársela junto a un vaso de agua, yo le entregaba la píldora, muchas veces titubeaba en si me la iba a recibir o no pero finalmente lo terminaba haciendo, se la metía a la boca y bebía un trago de agua, y me demostraba que se la tragaba cuando abría la boca y me mostraba que no la tenía ni arriba ni debajo de su lengua. Legalmente yo no podía mirar con más detalle así que debía confiar en eso.

El que Becky también había vuelto a la prisión había funcionado también para poder comprobar o no si es que sufría de doble personalidad, pero a pesar de eso no quería decirme absolutamente nada de Lance, al punto que volvió a reaccionar de manera agresiva al punto de insultarme cuando intentaba preguntarle algo sobre él, pero no tanto como para querer agredirme; el guardia habría de inmediato actuado. Más de alguna vez parecía querer burlarse de mí debido al accidente que había sufrido, diciéndome comentarios como "¿Se te despeinó tu pelaje cuando ibas muy rápido?" o "¿Crees que habrías muerto si te hubieras golpeado con el volante?" Había regresado más agresiva que antes y sabía que tardaría mucho en reaccionar.

La última sesión que había logrado terminar con ella fue la del viernes en la noche. Durante la semana aún no parecía haber querido cambiar, se mantenía constantemente en su posición agresiva y respondía con más y más evasivas o insultos, la máscara de chica cooperadora y tierna se había quedado atrás y me encontraba viendo a la Becky que siempre había estado ahí y que no se encontraba arrepentida de nada de lo que había hecho.

Durante ese sábado intenté pensar en que es lo que podía hacer para poder continuar con la terapia, Becky se había convertido en una de mis pacientes más complicadas y aún no parecía darse cuenta que en realidad ella había causado un daño grave a muchos animales. No se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero tampoco se veía arrepentida, tenía la esperanza de poder lograr eso la semana siguiente… pero el baldazo de agua fría me cubrió completamente cuando me enteré de su final."

l

l

l

l

l

l

 _Había sido regresada nuevamente a esa prisión, estuve a punto de poder lograr mi propósito y poder reunirme nuevamente con mi Lance, lamentaba una y otra vez no haber matado a Johnny, si hubiera sido así luego habría podido matar a Ash con toda libertad y sin ningún obstáculo, pero todo se echó a perder después de eso. Se habían salvado y yo había regresado a la prisión. Sabía que mi sentencia sería aumentada y existía la posibilidad que me quedara ahí el resto de mi vida. Lamentaba también que la zorra no hubiera muerto luego de haber saboteado su vehículo, pero me causó risa saber que ahora ya no tenía uno y constantemente bromeaba con respecto a eso cuando me preguntaba algo, quería verla enojándose conmigo o que me gritara algo, pero parecía tener una enorme fuerza de voluntad si es que no hacía nada de eso, intentaba mantenerse tranquila y continuaba haciéndome preguntas con respecto a mis pensamientos o cosas de ese tipo, me pasó nuevamente una pila de hojas de papel y unos lápices con punta redonda, además de entregarme una píldora cada vez que una de las sesiones terminaba._

 _Me pedía que me tragara la píldora, legalmente no podía obligarme a hacerlo pero quería al menos darle en el gusto con eso, la píldora del primer día me la tragué y quedé dormida muy pronto, pero no quería darle en el gusto para siempre, así que por eso prefería meterme la píldora en la boca, beber un trago de agua pero mantener la píldora muy escondida en el espacio entre mi encía superior y mi mejilla, al abrir la boca ella no podía notar que no me la había tragado y cuando ella salía de la celda escupía la píldora y la escondía en el interior de mi almohada, había logrado hacer un agujero pequeño en donde las comencé a reunir. Para cuando llegó el viernes en la noche ya tenía 3 escondidas en el interior de la almohada._

 _Aquel día había terminado mi sesión con esa zorra, había dejado mi celda hacía unos 15 minutos y la píldora de ese día se encontraba sobre mi cama, cuando me fuera a dormir la escondería junto a las otras. A pesar de eso, sin embargo y a diferencia de otros días, había algo que no me podía dejar tranquila, sentía que parte de las últimas palabras se me repetían en mi cabeza y no sabía por qué, de alguna manera respondía de manera distraída las palabras de la zorra y no le prestaba atención, pero algo en esa última sesión fue diferente._

\- _No hice nada malo en ese momento – le había dicho a ella – solo hacía lo que era correcto_

\- _Nada de eso fue correcto – me había respondido la zorra – no es correcto decir que matar a alguien es algo correcto_

\- _Era algo que tenía que hacer, Lance me dijo que había que hacerlo_

\- _Becky… Lance no te dijo nada – me dijo tranquilamente – Lance ya ni siquiera vive aquí El Lance del que tú hablas está en tu mente y tienes que dejarme ayudarte para demostrarte que él no está en otro lado que en tu cabeza_

\- _¡NO DIGAS ESO! – le respondí en un arrebato de enojo - ¡LANCE SIEMPRE HA ESTADO CONMIGO! ¡ME SALUDÓ POR LA VENTANA DE MI CELDA, ME DEJÓ UNA CARTA Y HABLAMOS POR TELÉFONO EN EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE OCULTA! ¡¿CREES QUE ÉL NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ?!_

 _Creí que entonces levantaría la voz, pero simplemente se limitó a mirarme a los ojos mientras se ponía a respirar, realmente admiraba su fortaleza._

 _Todo eso me causaba mucha extrañeza, como que dudaba de todo lo que decía. Sentía además que igual intentaba hablar con ella mucho, era la única con quien podía hablar entonces, a pesar de que hablaba de cosas que no me gustaba igual sentía que para mí era algún tipo de compañía… y sinceramente la prefería a ella que a las otras bestias que estuvieron conmigo mientras estábamos escondidas en la pastelería. Me levanté entonces de mi cama y comencé a caminar dando vueltas una y otra vez por la pequeña celda. La mesa, el lavamanos, el inodoro y la cama eran los obstáculos que no me dejaban dar una vuelta en círculos pero de todos modos intentaba mantenerme caminando. Quería pensar, saber por qué es que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo decía, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien, pero no podía entender por qué decía que Lance no estaba conmigo cuando en realidad había estado en contacto conmigo durante tanto tiempo._

\- _Así es Becky… siempre he estado contigo_

 _Me detuve bruscamente al oír esas palabras, mi corazón dio un salto, pero no de alegría, a pesar de saber de quién podía ser esa voz. Miré toda la celda pero no había nadie más ahí, pero me acerqué un poco más al espejo que había sobre el lavamanos, que era de donde había oído esa voz._

\- _Así es… acércate más – escuché mientras me acercaba hasta ese espejo_

 _Y ahí ocurrió, mi corazón volvió a dar un enorme salto al ver al espejo, pero tampoco por alegría._

 _Fue ésa la primera vez que sentí algo de miedo._

 _Lance me estaba mirando desde el reflejo del espejo._

\- _¡No! – exclamé yo hacia ese reflejo – Lance, no puedes ser tú_

\- _¡Claro que soy yo! – escuché que me dijo – soy yo, quien siempre ha estado contigo durante todo este tiempo_

\- _¡Es imposible! – dije - ¡Tú no eres real!_

\- _Si soy real – fue su respuesta – soy tan real como tú quieres que lo sea, y he sido yo quien siempre ha estado acompañándote. ¿Aún me amas?_

 _Esa aterradora imagen de Lance no era la imagen de él que yo había visto y añoraba, no era la imagen que me hacía sentir alegre y me hacía sentir a salvo, parecía ser algo que nunca había visto. Mi Lance me sonreía, me miraba con amor y nunca parecía querer hacerme daño, el Lance del otro lado del espejo me miraba con una aterradora sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraban ennegrecidos y parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra mí. Me aterró enormemente que su imagen se viera en el espejo, algo que yo sabía que era imposible. Me alejé del espejo y me lancé a la cama intentando cubrirme mis oídos, pero esa voz la sentía escuchando._

\- _Becky, no seas así – escuché que me dijo – sé que me amas y yo no te dejaré, porque sé que en el fondo me sigues amando_

\- _¡AL LANCE REAL ES A QUIÉN AMO! – grité desesperada - ¡EL LANCE QUE SE ATREVIÓ A SALUDARME POR LA VENTANA, ME DEJÓ UNA CARTA Y HABLAMOS POR TELÉFONO! ¡TÚ NO ERES ESE LANCE REAL! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!_

\- _No lo haré – escuché que dijo tranquilamente – no te dejaré sola, tú quieres que esté contigo y así será_

 _En mi desesperación por no escuchar esa voz recordé la píldora que había lanzado sobre la cama, comencé a tantear por sobre el colchón hasta que logré sentirla, y a pesar de que seguía escuchando esa voz en mi cabeza por haber descubierto mi oído me la tragué rápidamente, esperando que pudiese hacer efecto rápido. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue que las palabras de ese Lance comenzaron rápidamente a desvanecerse en mi cabeza y yo caí finalmente dormida_

 _Fuertes golpes me despertaron al día siguiente. Era ya sábado y me desperté de golpe, esos eran los golpes que provenían de la puerta y eran del guardia que me llevaba el almuerzo. Tuve que haber dormido mucho si es que ya era esa hora. Al comienzo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y fui rápidamente a tomar mi comida que me estaban ingresando desde la ranura de la puerta._

\- _¡Ya era hora! – escuché del otro lado_

 _Tomé la bandeja y rápidamente cerraron la ranura desde afuera mientras yo dejaba la comida sobre la mesa. En un comienzo me sentía algo confundida, no podía recordar lo ocurrido aunque sabía que había sido algo importante, pero recordé cuando miré al espejo y mi corazón dio un salto._

 _¿Acaso la zorra tenía razón? ¿Acaso ese Lance nunca había existido? No… tuvieron que haber sido solo visiones. Me sentía asustada, pero a pesar de todo me acerqué al espejo y me atreví a mirar el reflejo nuevamente. Mi corazón saltaba desesperado mientras me acercaba al espejo, pero logré sentir un poco de tranquilidad al ver que podía ver mi reflejo de nuevo, pero al verme mi reflejo miré horrorizado mi rostro. Me horroricé al verme como realmente estaba. Mi rostro ya no lucía hermoso, se encontraba descuidado, sin maquillaje y mi pelaje lucía horrible, y las ojeras que tenían me hacían ver espantosa. No podía creerlo, yo no podía ser esa chica que me miraba desde el espejo ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?_

 _Mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla ese día que había sido capturada luego de haber querido golpear a Ash con un bate. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que todo mejoraría y todo volvería a ser como antes. No podía creer que yo había podido pensar en eso. Casi mato a Ash, casi mato a la zorra, casi mato a Johnny ¿Realmente Lance iba a volver a pesar de todo eso? ¿Realmente todo iba a ser como antes? ¿Realmente Lance había sido quien me habló por la ventana, me había escrito esa carta? ¿Realmente había hablado con él por teléfono?_

 _¿Estaba realmente loca?_

 _Vi como de mis ojos comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas al darme cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, me comencé a sentir terrible y no podía creer que yo realmente había hecho todo eso… Me obsesioné de tal manera con el amor que había terminado en prisión, sin un novio y tal vez pasando el resto de mi vida aquí, teniendo que estar vistiendo ese horrible uniforme naranjo y comiendo comidas asquerosas toda mi vida. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi vista y no me dejaron ver el espejo durante un instante._

 _"_ _Lo siento mucho" fue lo que pensé entonces mientras me intentaba secar mis lágrimas con el puño de mi uniforme_

 _Al levantar la vista para ver nuevamente mi reflejo mi corazón volvió a dar un salto, ya no estaba yo ahí; esa horrible imagen de Lance había vuelto a aparecer, mirándome con su aterradora sonrisa._

\- _Hola amor – escuché que dijo – te extrañé ¿Qué tal tú?_

\- _¡DÉJAME! – chillé nuevamente - ¡Tú no eres real!_

\- _¡Para ti si lo soy! ¡Tú no quieres que me aleje de ti y me mantendré siempre contigo!_

\- _¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES!_

 _Esa aterradora imagen seguía en el espejo diciéndome esas cosas, intentando convencerme de que él era real, ya sabía que no lo era… y por sobre todo ya sabía que era él quien me había estado manipulando durante todo ese tiempo. En mi intento desesperado por no ver más ese rostro fue que tomé el espejo y lo arrojé fuertemente contra el piso, quebrándose en miles de pedazos, intentando que de esa manera esa imagen ya no se manifestara más. El sonido se escuchó fuertemente y durante un instante pensé que había alertado a algún guardia, o que al menos uno hubiera visto lo ocurrido por la cámara de vigilancia, pero nada pasó._

 _Me mantuve un momento en silencio, con la esperanza de que esa voz y esa imagen desaparecieran de una vez, permanecí sentada en mi cama esperando a que el silencio se mantuviera y yo pudiese regresar a la normalidad. El lunes, cuando volviera a las sesiones con la zorra le contaría todo, le diría sobre ese ente, o imagen que yo veía que me controlaba de vez en cuando, debía terminar eso._

 _Cuando finalmente sentí que pasó un tiempo lo suficientemente considerable me puse de pie, con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los cristales rotos del espejo que se encontraban entre la cama y la mesa y me senté junto a ella para comenzar a comer, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando mi corazón nuevamente casi se detiene… esta vez por sentir que una mano se apoyaba sobre mi hombro._

\- _¿A dónde vas? – escuché por sobre mi oído_

 _Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis púas se erizaron y comencé de inmediato a sudar frío. Miré por sobre mi hombro y vi una mano que se había posado en mí, giré más mi cabeza y vi con horror que aquella figura que estaba en el espejo se acababa de materializar. Lance se encontraba junto a mí en el interior de la celda, aún mantenía esa aterradora sonrisa en su rostro y parecía estar listo para hacerme daño. Ahora no podía decir que era una invención de mi mente, estaba ahí, estaba junto a mí._

\- _¿Sigues pensando que soy un invento de tu imaginación?_

 _Entonces mi mente pareció dividirse en dos partes, una era la parte que me decía que eso era imposible, que Lance no podía ser a quien yo veía atrás de mí, yo estaba encerrada sola en esa celda y no había nadie más ahí, otra era la parte de mi mente que me decía que ese Lance era real, era el Lance que había amado y que había sido mi pareja durante ese hermoso período que estuvimos juntos._

\- _Soy yo, mi amada Becky – escuché que dijo – he sido yo quien te saludó por tu ventana, fui yo quien te escribió esa carta, fui yo quien hablaba por teléfono contigo…_

 _Me volteé completamente para ver a ese puercoespín detrás de mí, él lentamente quitó su mano de mi hombro y continuó hablando. La malévola sonrisa en su rostro aumentó más y más._

\- _…_ _y fui yo quien te ordené que mataras a todos quienes eran un estorbo entre tú y yo_

 _Mi corazón entonces dio un nuevo salto, pero no fue ni por alegría ni por miedo, sino uno proveniente de una enorme sensación de furia que comenzó rápidamente a invadirme todo mo interior y que me causó que mis brazos se levantaran y se acercaran a gran velocidad a ese Lance, con la intención de empujarlo y derribarlo._

\- _¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – volví a gritar mientras me acercaba a él_

 _Justo en el momento que mis manos iban a tocarlo él desapareció, no esperaba que eso ocurriera, y terminé cayendo torpemente sobre mi cama. Rápidamente me volteé, y vi nuevamente que ese Lance había vuelto a aparecer, esta vez estaba junto a la mesa._

\- _¡Sabía que no eras real! – exclamé de inmediato - ¡Fuiste tú quien me quitó todo lo que tenía en mi vida!_

\- _Sabes que si soy real – dijo él tranquilamente, comenzando nuevamente a acercarse a mí_

 _Me sentía aterrorizada entonces, sabía en el fondo que ese Lance no era real, pero no podía comprender que pudiese verlo, sentía que quería hacerme daño. Desesperadamente tomé la almohada e intenté encontrar las píldoras que había dejado ocultas ahí._

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo, mi amor? – preguntó él cuando llegó al borde de la cama_

 _No le respondí, sino que seguí tanteando hasta que finalmente sentí algunas durezas en el interior de la funda, intenté moverlas todas hasta que quedaran cerca del orificio que usé para guardarlas ahí._

\- _No cometas locuras – dijo suavemente – sé que no quieres quedarte sola, y yo seré tu compañía para toda tu vida._

 _Finalmente logré que las tres píldoras que había ahí salieran y cayeron sobre la sábana, rápidamente tomé una y me la tragué, esperando que de esa manera aquel Lance desapareciera como fue con la píldora del día anterior, pero debía esperar un poco a que hiciera efecto._

 _Entonces vi con horror como es que ese Lance comenzaba a treparse a mi cama, vi como es que comenzó a colocar sus brazos y colocó una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón queriendo subir todo su cuerpo, mi corazón latía con miedo entonces y aún no podía sentir los efectos de la píldora. Desesperadamente tomé otra más y me la tragué sin más._

\- _Vamos, Becky, no te hagas la difícil – escuché que comenzó a decir mientras veía como gateaba por la cama y comenzaba a quedar junto a mí, intenté empujarlo con mi pierna, pero parecía que en realidad ésta solo lo atravesaba – tú me amas, yo te amo, no lo hagas más complicado_

 _Las píldoras aún no hacían efecto y él se acercaba cada vez más y más, sentía como es que acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano y comenzaba a acercar su cabeza a la mía. Desesperada y horrorizada tomé rápidamente la última píldora que me quedaba y me la tragué también. Fue justo ahí que finalmente sentí como es que sus labios tocaban los míos. No podía entenderlo, sabía que ese Lance no era real, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir sus labios tocando los míos, sentía que ese beso era real, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo era, pero aquello fue lo último que recuerdo haber sentido con claridad, sentí entonces que la primera píldora comenzó a hacer efecto, comencé a sentir como mi corazón latía con más lentitud mientras mi respiración se comenzaba a ralentizar, sentía que todo iba a estar bien entonces, pero entonces algo anómalo fue lo que ocurrió; normalmente yo sentía sueño después de tomarme una píldora, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, sentía que mi corazón latía más lentamente, pero los latidos eran muy fuertes, al mismo tiempo comencé a sentir un mareo muy intenso que no había sentido antes y sentía como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a tornar pesado. Sentía que mis ojos comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse mientras sentía entonces que mis latidos se hacían cada vez más y más suaves, lo último entonces que recuerdo haber sentido fue a aquél Lance colocando una de sus manos en mi rostro mientras la otra la colocaba sobre mi estómago mientras me acariciaba suavemente._

\- _Ya, ya – fue lo que entonces dijo – no te preocupes… necesitas descansar, mi amor_

 _Mis ojos se seguían cerrando, pero sentía como unas lágrimas salían de ellos. Me sentía amada, pero al mismo tiempo no, sentía que mi vida se me escapaba de mis manos y todo parecía haber terminado ahí, sentía como mis latidos y mi respiración comenzaban ya a detenerse. Entonces, lo último que sentí fue como es que ese Lance soltaba mi rosto y mi estómago y se volvía a poner de pie junto a la cama._

\- _Adiós amor – fueron las últimas palabras que escuché – que tengas dulces sueños_

 _El mareo ya me estaba derrotando, ya no podía mantener la consciencia y mi corazón ya parecía detenerse, me estaba dando cuenta que ya estaba todo a punto de acabarse._

 _"_ _Por favor" fue lo último que logré pensar "Por favor… a todos a quienes herí… perdónenme"_

 _Mis ojos entonces se cerraron por última vez._

l

l

l

l

l

"El cuerpo de Becky fue descubierto el sábado en la tarde en el interior de su celda sobre su cama, había algunas hojas de papel regadas por el piso y el espejo sobre el lavamanos se encontraba roto. La autopsia realizada el día domingo concluyó que se debió a un suicidio debido a una ingestión letal de píldoras, ese diagnóstico me impactó y de inmediato me sentí culpable por ser yo quien se las entregaba a tal punto que pedí unos días de baja del trabajo para intentar recomponerme, pero de inmediato intentaron calmarme y me dijeron que la culpa no era mía, que yo cumplí mi trabajo de manera profesional y ética y que ella había sido quien había llegado a esa decisión. Me pidieron que escribiera este informe como último trabajo relacionado a ella y que luego podría tomar unos días libres, pero que supiera desde ya que yo no tenía nada de culpa en nada de lo ocurrido.

Lo único que espero es que Becky pueda descansar en paz."

l

l

l

l

l

l

Ash conducía en silencio, era la primera vez que lo hacía teniendo ya su licencia, internamente se sentía nerviosa pero sabía que eso era lo correcto para de esa manera dejar todo zanjado de una vez. Johnny sentía que sabía a dónde irían, pero sólo lo confirmó cuando Ash condujo hasta los límites de la ciudad e ingresaba en el cementerio de la ciudad.

Ambos se habían enterado del fallecimiento de Becky el mismo día que Buster leyó la crítica. Poco después de eso habían regresado al apartamento y Johnny había recibido la llamada, ambos se encontraban decidiendo que iban a almorzar y a donde dejarían finalmente las placas de cristal que habían recibido después de su participación en el show de caridad, hasta ese día habían permanecido guardadas en el interior de un mueble debido a todo lo acontecido en esos días. Cuando él contestó, la zorra de inmediato le avisó y explicó la situación en que la habían encontrado, ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de que manera reaccionar ante eso, fue la misma zorra quien le dijo que sería sepultada en ese cementerio, y fue ella quien teorizó la idea de su fallecimiento, todo en función de lo poco que ella si le había podido decir en las sesiones, la zorra no le dijo nada a Johnny de lo que ella le mencionó en las sesiones pero si le comentó algunas cosas que podían derivarse de eso, y de lo que había visto de ella en la cámara de vigilancia poco antes de morir.

\- Siento que ella temía quedarse sola… y ese Lance imaginario con el que hablaba era lo que evitaba que se sintiera así

Johnny esperaba que Ash fuera valiente cuando él le dijera quien había llamado, aunque ella ya suponía quien lo hacía y se mostró completamente valiente para lo que sea que Johnny le quisiera decir, razón por la cual él le dijo todo.

Ninguno de ellos había ido al funeral, el cual de todos modos fue solo presenciado por la zorra y algunos otros animales que trabajaban en la prisión.

El cementerio era una enorme pradera cubierta en césped y cientos de tumbas se veían por doquier. La tumba de Becky estaba ubicada casi al final del cementerio y correspondía a una de las tumbas más recientes, aún no crecía césped donde había sido sepultada. A pesar de que ella fue con quien Lance la había engañado, de que la golpeó gravemente y rompió su guitarra y estuvo a punto de matarlos a ambos no podían evitar sentir pena por ella, entre ambos habían comprado un ramo de flores con el que se acercaron a su tumba y las depositaron sobre ella junto a su lápida. Ambos esperaban que de esa manera Becky pudiera encontrar la paz que había estado buscando. Permanecieron los dos un momento en silencio contemplando esa tumba, nunca esperaron que todo eso terminara así y que Becky hubiera terminado ahí.

Llegó pronto el momento de irse, ambos ya tenían que regresar a la ciudad y pensar en que obsequiarle a Meena para su cumpleaños, el cual sería al día siguiente. Johnny fue el primero en voltearse y comenzó a caminar con la ayuda de su bastón. Ash permaneció un instante más junto a ella, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que Johnny ya se había alejado un poco y se encaminaba hacia la camioneta, ella se levantó y se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes de eso se acercó a su lápida, miró su nombre en su lápida y pensó:

"Descansa en paz, Becky"

Se levantó entonces y comenzó a alejarse junto a Johnny en dirección a la camioneta para regresar a la ciudad.

l

"Descansa"

l

FIN.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

 **PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

Este fanfic para mí se terminó convirtiendo en uno de mis mayores retos, yo jamás había escrito terror antes, pero me siento orgulloso de saber que recibió buenas críticas y dulces palabras de todos ustedes, fue muy genial haber podido crear toda esta historia a pesar de mi nula experiencia en el terror, pero a pesar de todo eso quise escribir algo nuevo. Esta historia terminó siendo mucho más larga de lo pensado pero a pesar de todo me siento orgulloso de todo lo que pude lograr al hacerlo, y mucho de todo esto es gracias a ustedes, a su apoyo y su paciencia por todo este tiempo. Por todo eso muchísimas gracias a todos

Muchísimas gracias a todos por hacer de esta historia una de su agrado y que la hayan disfrutado tanto.

Dj


End file.
